Dates
by sdl90
Summary: A series of one-shots of important dates in Finn and Rachel's lives post high school.  *Sequel to Holiday*
1. Moving In

I realize I'm in the middle of AMNG, but I've just had so many ideas for a sequel to Holiday that I was about to burst if I didn't start writing them down. So like Finn with football and glee club, I'm doing both. I present to you now the first chapter of Dates.

* * *

><p><strong>August 26th, 2012<strong>

Rachel couldn't believe it, New York. She was once again in the city that had been her dream for years and she was beyond excited. Her fathers had rented a van and packed it full of everything she'd need for her first semester of college then drove her from Lima to Manhattan. They had arrived Saturday evening and stayed in a hotel not too far from NYU. Rachel really wanted to see Finn; he had been in the city for a few days already as his classes had started the day before and he had orientation before that but her dad had insisted that she could wait until after they left the city the next day. She settled for a quick phone call to let him know she had arrived safely instead. Her dad had a point, once they left after helping her move in, she and Finn would be completely parent free for the better part of the rest of their lives.

That night her and her fathers enjoyed a night on the town as a congratulations and a farewell. Hiram and Leroy were overjoyed at everything their daughter had achieved but at the same time felt it was bittersweet. Their only baby girl was no longer their baby girl. She was off to fight the big bad world on her own; she didn't need them anymore. It was hard to let go.

The next morning they arrived at Hayden Hall and Rachel's dorm was on the tenth floor. While this would provide a nice view, it would be a hassle to get all her stuff upstairs. Rachel had practically packed her whole room in her bags and trunk. Surprisingly it only took her and her dads two trips to get everything upstairs.

When Rachel and her dads entered her double room, they were surprised to find that her roommate had already arrived and had mostly set up her side of the room. It was only ten am. Rachel shuffled awkwardly through the door dragging her trunk behind her. The blonde didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence as she lounged on her bed lazily. Her daddy tried to indicate that he wished to introduce himself and Leroy to the girl but she just continued to read her Cosmo, ignoring Hiram entirely.

Leroy and Hiram offered to stay and help her set up some of her things but Rachel told them she could handle it herself. This made Leroy burst into tears. Rachel had a feeling one of them would eventually cry but she had been betting on her daddy being the one to get hysterical. Generally Leroy was stoic and usually wore a mask of confidence when faced with intense pressure. Now he was blubbering like a baby. Rachel consoled him and promised to call him every day and to Skype once a week. "I'm moving dad, not dying," Rachel said sarcastically as he cried into her shoulder.

"I know, I know baby, it's just, I still remember the day you were born. You were so little and you needed us so much. You don't need us anymore and I don't know how to handle that yet. The house is just going to feel so empty without you there." Leroy's sobs slowed as he hugged his daughter tightly. Now Rachel was crying.

Hiram, Leroy and Rachel all group hugged and cried over having to leave each other but twenty minutes later they dried their tears and pulled themselves together. Rachel promised again to keep in contact as much as she could then her fathers left. It would take about ten hours to get home and they had work in the morning. Rachel sat on her bed staring at her belongings. They were the only material pieces of Lima she had left; those five suitcases, a mini fridge and her trunk. At least she had Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Santana to go through the homesickness with her. Sadly she couldn't keep them all in her room too.

As Rachel started organizing her things the blonde who had been absolutely dead to the world for the past forty minutes at least finally moved. "Hey," she said as she stood up and walked into the bathroom. Rachel had been startled slightly at the sudden sound. A few minutes later the girl came back out and walked over to Rachel.

"I'm Éponine Carter. I'm assuming you're Rachel Berry, if you're not, then you're in the wrong room," she said as she stuck her hand out for Rachel to shake it.

Politely, Rachel gripped her hand and shook. "Yes, I am Rachel Berry. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, whatever. So you have two dads?" Éponine asked semi-interestedly.

Rachel shook her head. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" While New York City was much friendlier than Lima in regards to homosexuals, there were still judgmental homophobes everywhere.

"No. I have no problem with the gays. It was just unexpected. You don't seem like someone who would have two gay dads." Éponine laid back down on her bed.

"What type of person would seem to have two gay dads?" Rachel questioned.

Éponine shrugged. "I don't know. A lesbian maybe?"

Rachel looked mildly offended. "Just because someone is raised by gay parents, be they two men or two women does not mean that they will be gay themselves. I'm completely straight. Gay parents raise children the same as a traditional couple would."

"Okay," Éponine replied disinterestedly. Rachel was pretty sure she hadn't even really been listening. "So where are you from exactly? I'm Manhattan born and raised."

Rachel unzipped her first suitcase full of clothes to begin putting them in her dresser. "I'm from Lima, Ohio. It's fairly small."

"Yeah, I've never heard of it," Éponine said blandly. "What are you going to for? Your info on Facebook just said you were in Tisch but not which program."

"I'm going for Musical Theatre. It's my dream to be on Broadway someday. Getting an education from one of the best schools for the arts in New York will just help make it a reality." Rachel voice oozed enthusiasm.

"Oh, I'm going for the same thing," Éponine stated with real emotion in her voice for the first time. "I've wanted to be a leading lady ever since I saw my mom as Christine in Phantom when I was five. She was mesmerizing and that was when I decided I wanted to do the same thing. Having everyone's eyes on you, watching you and believing what you're selling them, it's an intense feeling. I hope to experience it for myself on a Broadway stage someday. My dad, he actually is directing a new Off-Broadway show that I _really_ wanted to be in but he said no because I had to 'earn it.'"

Rachel looked awed. Her roommate's parents were actually involved in the Broadway world! That was so cool. Éponine continued speaking as she got up to unpack her last suitcase.

"I'm only going to college because my father is paying for it. He said it would 'help me hone my craft' or some junk. I'm sure I could easily get a part in any production I auditioned for if I wanted. This is all just a formality," Éponine explained to Rachel as they were setting up their room. "Someone like you actually needs the schooling."

Rachel's mouth fell open slightly. "What do you mean 'someone like me actually needs the schooling'?" She continued unpacking her suitcase, not looking at her new roommate as she waited for her answer.

"Someone with as little experience as you have. You're from Ohio. It's not exactly culture capital of the world," Éponine laughed at the thought of being from anywhere besides New York.

"I have experience. I've done community theatre and I was the female lead in my high school's glee club. Obviously Tisch thought I was good enough," Rachel countered.

Éponine whirled around to face Rachel and looked at her seriously. "That's exactly my point. If you and I auditioned for roles tomorrow, chances are you would get shot down and I would get the part. You really need the schooling so that you won't get rejected. Plus, you don't really have the look."

Rachel looked down at herself. She was comfortable in her skin and had come to embrace her look but the way Éponine had just tore her down brought back old memories and insecurities of not being good enough. "What do you mean I don't have the look?" Rachel asked quietly. She knew better than to ask but she had to know what the girl meant.

"I mean you look like a five year old whose mother dresses her, not a college freshman at NYU. All I've seen you pull from that suitcase are animal sweaters, skirts and frilly dresses. Do you even own a pair of jeans?"

Relief washed over Rachel when she realized Éponine was only criticizing her wardrobe. While she still wasn't too happy about it, she could handle that better than being told she needed a nose job for the thousandth time. It got old after a while. "I like my outfits. I think they're cute."

"Cute won't get you noticed, Rachel. Especially by guys; they don't want cute, they want hot and sexy." Éponine sat on Rachel's bed and stared at her.

"Guys aren't really the reason I'm going to college. I'm here to learn to be a better actress so I can make it on Broadway someday. Besides, I already have a boyfriend and he likes how I look." Rachel blushed at the thought of Finn. She loved telling people she had a boyfriend. For some reason they were always surprised.

Éponine's eyebrows went up. "You certainly work fast. You've only been in Manhattan for like a day."

Rachel laughed. "We've been together for over a year. As cheesy as it sounds, he's my high school sweetheart; really he's more than that. We're 'tethered' as Finn likes to say."

Éponine snorted at Rachel's lovey-dovey expression. "I give you guys a month before college splits you apart. Everyone I've ever known who went to college with a high school sweetheart, left college with a different sweetheart…or single."

"I know everyone thinks they're the exception to the rule when it comes to high school relationships making it in the long run, but Finn and I really are the exception. We will make it because we are both very dedicated to one another and we want the relationship to work." Rachel was getting tired of having to defend her relationship. Every person she knew had been trying to tell her that she and Finn would break up eventually and that high school relationships don't transfer to college and beyond, but she refused to believe them. Finn and her had been through so much together, she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. Why couldn't people just accept that they were staying together?

"Where does he go to school?" Éponine asked simply.

"Hunter College. He's majoring in music education," Rachel crowed proudly.

Éponine looked bored. "Well, you two might stand a chance since you'll at least be on the same island." With that the girl hopped off Rachel's bed and went back to unpacking her own belongings.

The conversation died after that and the room went silent for about the next hour as Rachel set up her stuff and Éponine lay on her bed reading a Rolling Stone. When Rachel got to her bag full of knickknacks and keepsakes and started setting them out on top of her desk and dresser, Éponine looked up just in time to see her put out a picture of her and Finn.

Éponine stood up and moved over to Rachel's desk to grab the photo. "Ooh, is that the boyfriend? What'd you say his name was? Frank, Fabio?"

"Finn, his name is Finn and yes, that's him." Rachel took the picture back from Éponine and put it on her desk once more.

"So this may be awkward, but I think if we lay down some ground rules concerning visitors now, it'll make things easier in the long run. Basically, if you want the room so you and Flynn can have sex or whatever, just let me know at least 24 hours in advance so I can tell my parents to expect me home."

Rachel's cheeks pinked. "Um, well, _Finn_," Rachel emphasized his name hoping Éponine would catch on, "has a single room so I don't think that'll be necessary, but I agree. If you need me out of here just give me enough notice so I can make arrangements." She wasn't stupid. Rachel knew her attractive roommate would probably put a revolving door on their room if she could. "But if you can't give me notice, just put a sock or something on the door so I know not to enter."

"Great! Now that that's out of the way…" Éponine went back to her bed while Rachel went back to putting her stuff out before a knock on the door startled both girls. "Were you expecting someone?"

Rachel shook her head no. She and Finn were supposed to meet up at his dorm later once Rachel got settled in. "Maybe it's an RA," she suggested with a shrug as she walked over to answer the door. She opened it a crack but upon seeing the man behind it, threw it open and tackled him. "Finn!" Rachel planted her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stumbled from the unexpected added weight and nearly knocked over a freshman walking down the hall behind them. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at your place later?"

"I wanted to surprise you and bring you these." Finn pulled a colorful bouquet of flowers up to his face and handed them to his shocked girlfriend. She smiled brightly at him and breathed the bouquet in deeply.

"Well, I am surprised and thank you. These are lovely. I just wish I had a vase. I'll have to use one of my mugs for now," she stated as she pulled Finn into the room with her then shut the door behind them.

Finn stood there awkwardly taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. It was a pretty decent dorm room. He'd definitely seen smaller, like his own for example, but his _was _a single. Then his eyes fell on the blonde reading a magazine on the bed. They locked eyes for a moment as she glanced up before Finn could look away. She sat up then got off the bed.

"You must be Flint. I'm Éponine," she said sticking her hand out to be shook.

"Uh, it's Finn actually." He grabbed her outstretched hand and she face palmed herself with her other one.

"Sorry, I'm horrible with names. I'm sure I'll get it eventually though. So Rachel tells me you're her high school sweetheart. How cute," she said in a voice that made it sound like it wasn't so cute at all.

Finn glanced at Rachel nervously who was just trying to ignore her roommate as she put her flowers in some water. "Uh, yeah, you could say that."

Éponine dropped Finn's hand and looked at him in the eye. She was only about four inches shorter than him. "Look, I'm going to tell you what I told Rachel. College splits people up. The chances of you making it beyond this semester are slim. So don't be too disappointed when you realize you followed Rachel to New York for no reason."

Finn reeled back, affronted by her statement. "I'm sorry but I've known you all of two minutes. Who are you to tell me how my relationship is going to turn out? I've known Rachel for three years. I think after what we've been through so far, we can handle college. So if you'd just keep your opinions on my relationship with my girlfriend, which you know nothing about, to yourself, I'd really like that. Thanks." Finn walked away from Éponine and over to Rachel. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Rach, your roommate sucks."

"I know," she vexed. "I guess this just means I'll be spending a lot more time at your place." Rachel bit her lip and winked suggestively at him. Finn could already feel his pants getting tighter.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he growled into her ear quietly. Rachel's bitchy roommate was still in the room and within earshot.

Rachel looked around to make sure nothing was just lying about. Satisfied that her room was organized enough for now, Rachel grabbed her purse and pulled Finn toward the door. "Goodbye Éponine. I'll see you later," Rachel said as nicely as possible before exiting the room she'd be living in for at least the next four months.

About a subway car and fifteen minutes later, Rachel and Finn were crashing through Finn's dorm room door, hungrily attacking each other's mouths. Finn slammed his door shut behind him and turned the lock until he heard it click then moved his hands back to Rachel's waist. Without effort Finn lifted her and pulled her legs around his waist. He carried her over to his bed then sat down on the edge of it.

Rachel got off Finn and started undoing his pants as he scooted back on the bed more. Once his jeans and boxers were gone he pulled his shirt off and sat there cross legged watching Rachel slowly remove her own clothing. He was painfully hard and while Rachel teased him with her leisurely strip he took his length in his hand and started rubbing up and down.

Finally, Rachel's shirt was off. "You are so sexy," Finn mumbled lowly watching Rachel unzip her skirt and let it fall to the ground. Just to tease him further, Rachel dipped her hand under her waistband and started playing with herself. She threw her head back and whined as she pushed her fingers inside herself. Though Finn couldn't actually see just what she was doing, knowing was making him work his shaft faster. Then Rachel stopped and pulled her hand from her panties. She brought her hand up to her mouth and stuck the two fingers covered in her shiny wetness in her mouth then sucked them clean. Finn nearly came right then.

"Fuck this," he growled before ripping Rachel's panties down her body and yanking her back onto his lap. She let out a squeal then wrapped her entire body around his. Her heels dug into his behind and she pulled his head to hers and kissed him passionately as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Finn gripped Rachel by the hips and shifted her forward then buried himself inside her. She moaned into his mouth as he moved her back and forth on him.

Rachel pulled back and looked down to watch herself take Finn in over and over. Sometimes he thrust as far in as he could go and sometimes he'd just tease her with his tip. Sometimes he'd enter her hard and fast and sometimes he would take things so slow Rachel thought she might burst in agony. Though Rachel was on top, Finn was in total control.

Finn ran his hands from Rachel's hips up her back and to the clasp keeping her last remaining article of clothing on her body. Like a smooth criminal, Finn unhooked the clasp and ripped the bra from Rachel's chest. He immediately gave Rachel's nipples the attention they deserved with both his hands and mouth.

Getting closer to that sweet release both were craving, Finn licked from Rachel's nipple back up to her neck and sucked on her skin. It had been a while since Finn had left his mark via hickey and he thought it was time to do so again. He sucked hard and folded his hand around Rachel's neck to steady her so he could work. As he did this, he placed his free hand on Rachel's abdomen and ran his hand down to where Rachel and his bodies were meeting. Gently, he circled Rachel's clit with his thumb and felt her body clench. She was about to come.

"Finn, oh God, touch me Finn," Rachel whined out. She thrust her hips forward more trying to get as much skin-to-skin contact as possible while pushing Finn's head onto her neck more. Though she'd probably regret it later, Rachel wanted that hickey now just as much as Finn did.

Finally, Finn pressed her button the right way and Rachel screamed out his name. Her torso arched against him and he could feel her nipples pressing into his bare chest. Her body shuddered and Rachel's heels pressed into his butt painfully, but a good pain, and he could feel a fresh wave of wetness around his length before Finn's "o" popped onto his face and he came inside her with a loud groan of his own. They rode out their intense orgasms together, bodies heaving, adrenaline coursing through them and what seemed like electricity between their skins every time they touched. Once the intensity died down, Finn and Rachel let go of one another and fell backwards away from the other.

Rachel's head hung off the bed and Finn was lying on Rachel's feet. They were both very uncomfortable still tangled in each other and lying on each other's body parts at weird angles but they were both so spent, neither could move.

"Finn," Rachel started between heavy breaths. "We just…had sex…in the city…for the first time." She could feel the weight come off her feet then hands wrap around her wrists. Finn pulled her back up to look at him.

"First of many times and I'm just talking about today," Finn said huskily before kissing the prominent hickey that was now on Rachel's skin.

"I think I'm going to have to return the favor," Rachel said pulling Finn's head back by his hair. She attached her lips to Finn's neck and started sucking herself. She even bit down gently, eliciting a moan from her boyfriend. He _really_ loved being bitten. Sometimes it made Rachel feel like a sexy vampire.

She sucked and licked and bit Finn's neck until he had his own little bruise forming. "Now we're even," Rachel said with a laugh. "Now all the girls at school will know you're mine." She kissed the spot again. "It's like a 'Property of Rachel Berry' stamp."

"Oh so I'm your property, huh?" Finn said mockingly, remembering the last time he had said the same thing. Instead of rephrasing the way he had, Rachel just shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah. You're my sex slave and I demand more…now!" she roared, pulling her feet from behind Finn's back and shoving him back onto the bed. She pressed herself against Finn and kissed him with a smile on her face. He rolled Rachel onto her back and hovered over her.

"I love you," he said simply, nuzzling his nose against Rachel's before pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you," Rachel replied. "Now get in me!" Finn laughed then got busy making love to his awesome and beautiful girlfriend again. The pair spent the rest of the afternoon in Finn's dorm enjoying their first moment of alone time in their new city and Rachel couldn't have thought of a better way to spend her first full day as a resident of New York.

* * *

><p>Exciting first chapter huh? And just a forewarning, these chapters will not be chronological as I will be posting ideas as they come to me. Dates will span all of Rachel and Finn's time post high school, not just the first year.<p> 


	2. Regret It In The Morning

**May 15th, 2013**

Finn couldn't remember how it happened. Nick and his twin sister Taylor had invited him to Nick's dorm for celebratory end of the semester drinks and one beer led to two shots of whiskey which led to three Irish car bombs which led to whatever else he had after that. Finn had never been so drunk in his life, not even at Puck's St. Patrick's Day party senior year when he had been a blubbering mess thinking Rachel was going to dump him. This was much worse.

He woke up with the most disgusting taste in his mouth and a headache that hurt his entire brain. Finn could hardly see through the slits his eyelids were forming and it hurt too much anyway as the sun was streaming through the window blinding him. His eyes closed completely and he grunted as he tried to move his body. Somehow he managed to sit up despite the dull ache that ran through his whole body.

Getting his sight under control Finn surveyed the room he was in. Thankfully he recognized it as his. He didn't need a _Hangover 2_ type situation where he woke up in some shitty hotel in a foreign city…or Chinatown. His head spun wildly as he stood up and he nearly vomited right there. Finn regained his composure and steadied his hulking body as well as he could and slowly shuffled over to his bathroom.

Quickly and quietly Finn searched for some Tylenol or something for his splitting headache. As he reached his arm out to grab the little bottle he found, he noticed there was tape on his right bicep. Finn stared at it for a moment wondering why the hell his arm was taped. He pulled his arm up to his eyes and they widened as they took in why he had tape on his arm. It was holding down saran wrap which was covering what appeared to be a fresh black tribal armband tattoo. Now Finn started freaking out.

Suddenly alert and pain free, he dropped the bottle of aspirin he found and rushed out of his dorm in only his boxers. He didn't even care that everyone was staring at him as he flew down three floors worth of stairs to get to Nick's room. When he got there he banged loudly on the door.

"Open the fucking door!" Finn bellowed as he pounded on the door again. After what seemed like an eternity it opened to reveal a worse-for-wear Nick.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" he said wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"What the fuck is my problem? I have a fucking tattoo!" Finn said as he picked up the smaller man by the shirt and slammed him against the wall just inside their room. Taylor bolted over when she realized what was going on.

"Finn, drop him! This isn't his fault! You wanted it!" Finn let go of Nick and stared at Taylor in confusion.

He didn't understand what the fuck was going on. "What do you mean I wanted it? I don't even remember going to a fucking tattoo place!"

Taylor sat Finn down on the closest chair and began explaining the previous evening to him. "Well, we did. I don't know at what point your night started getting fuzzy but you seemed pretty sloshed when we headed out. You said you wanted to go see Rachel to which I protested but you insisted. I didn't want you going by yourself because with how wobbly you were I was afraid you'd fall into an open sewer grate or a floor elevator or something so Nick and I helped you downstairs. But then you didn't head in Rachel's direction. You started walking off randomly and Nick thought it was fucking hilarious because you just kept going on and on about nonsense and trying to talk to every person you met on the street. We walked for quite a few blocks. Then you saw the tattoo place our cousin Jesse works at. Honestly, I'm not sure why he did it because he could lose his license for tattooing you while you were so drunk you couldn't even pronounce your own name but he did. You insisted that that," Taylor pointed at Finn's new tattoo, "was the one you wanted and there was no stopping you. But dude, the entire time he was working on it you didn't even move or say anything. You just stared at the wall blankly. Then when he was done taping you up you passed out in the chair."

Finn took the whole story in. He couldn't believe he got so drunk he couldn't even remember getting a fucking tattoo! Then another scarier thought came into his mind. "Rachel is going to kill me!"

"Yeah, probably. And by the way, you owe me a hundred bucks for the tattoo, cab fare to get back here and manual labor for lugging your heavy passed out ass back up to your room. You weigh more than a ton a bricks."

"You're telling me the truth right? I wasn't like drugged or something? And why would you guys just let me get a tattoo? Why wouldn't you try stopping me?" Finn was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around everything.

Nick answered. "Dude, if you were drugged it wasn't by either of us. I'm pretty sure it's just the tanker worth of beer you consumed last night. I've never seen someone throw back like you. And we were drunk too. Not as drunk as you but we weren't very concerned with whether you really wanted it or not."

Then the name of the tattoo artist hit Finn. "Wait, you have a cousin Jesse who is a tattoo artist? No wonder this fucking happened. Please tell me your cousin's last name isn't St. James."

Taylor and Nick looked at each other confused. "He's got the same last name as us, DiAngelo," Taylor said to Finn's relief. "Who the fuck is Jesse St. James?"

"Never mind, long story." Finn ran his hands over his face. "What am I supposed to do with this now?" he asked pointing at his tattoo.

Taylor stared at him like he was an idiot. "You're an idiot. Unless you want to pay a lot of money and go through a bunch of painful removal surgeries, you're basically stuck with it until you die or lose your arm. That's how tattoos work. For healing purposes, just rub A&D on it whenever it feels tight and _don't_ pick or scratch at it," she stuck a finger in his face and scolded him like a mother. "You can remove the wrap now too and clean off the excess blood and ink."

Finn meandered into the bathroom and stared at the messy looking tattoo in the mirror. Slowly he peeled the tape off and removed the plastic. It looked gross and felt tight as he started running water over it to clean it. Once he had removed most of the excess, he really looked at it in the mirror. The longer he stared at it the more it grew on him. Sure, it wasn't all that original but at least it wasn't a butterfly tramp stamp or something. Thinking back on that episode of _How I Met Your Mother_, Finn searched his body in a panic for any signs of another more embarrassing tattoo. Thankfully he only had the one. He let out a sigh of relief before panic rose in him once more as the notion of explaining to Rachel what happened popped into his mind once more. What was she going to think of it? What was she going to think of him for getting so smashed he literally couldn't remember a needle digging into his skin painfully? He had a feeling she was going to be very disappointed in him.

Before leaving his room, Finn apologized to Nick for his rude behavior earlier then headed back upstairs. On his way, the girl who lived across the hall from him stared him up and down with interest when they ran into each other in the hallway. He had forgotten he was only in his boxers and he felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "Nice tattoo," she said before she walked into her own room.

"Let's hope Rachel thinks so," Finn mumbled to himself as he walked back into his room. Finn showered and got dressed for the day. He and Rachel were supposed to meet for lunch and since neither had exams that day they were going to see if they could get some cheap tickets for a show. Rachel was determined to see every show that was playing on and off Broadway that year even if it meant she'd be broke for the next four years.

As Finn made his way over to the vegan place they were meeting at, much to Finn's displeasure, he stopped at Duane Reade and picked up some A&D for his tattoo which was so uncomfortably tight he couldn't stand it. It stung as he ran the cool gel over the black ink but his skin loosened significantly. He was still mentally kicking himself for allowing this to happen.

When he walked into the restaurant he immediately spotted Rachel at a table along the wall. She was reading what looked like a history text book as he plopped down in the seat across from her. "Are you that bored?" he said pointing at her choice of reading.

"I have a history final tomorrow Finn. I was studying. Have you been studying?" Rachel asked with a tone. He had a strong feeling she knew he wasn't studying last night which made him wonder how she knew.

"Well, not last night but before then I was. I feel pretty confident though. I've been keeping up with my reading and stuff," he explained. The way Rachel was looking at him made him feel like he was back in elementary school and his mom was making sure he finished all his homework.

Rachel released a low sigh. "What happened last night exactly? I woke up to find some extremely weird texts and a voicemail I couldn't even decipher."

Finn couldn't remember calling or texting Rachel last night. He honestly had no idea what either could say. "Um, well, Nick and his sister invited me to his dorm to celebrate the end of the semester," Finn said with a cautious smile. Rachel stared at him judgmentally. "What texts did I send you?"

"How's your arm?" Rachel said pointing right where Finn's tattoo was. She already knew. Finn's eyes widened and the gassy infant look sprung on his face.

"I'm guessing I sent a text telling you I got a tattoo," Finn laughed without humor.

"A picture of it actually. Let me see it," she said reaching for his sleeve to push it up. To Finn's surprise she didn't seem all that upset. It was almost like she liked it. Finn pulled his sleeve up further and turned his arm so Rachel could look at it. She didn't touch it due to the A&D being all over it but it looked like she really wanted to. "If you wanted a tattoo why didn't you just get one? It would have been much safer if you had been sober."

Finn looked shocked. Rachel wasn't angry at him. "I, uh, well, I never really thought about getting one before. I don't really know why drunk me wanted one but now I'm stuck with it. It's not that bad I guess." He looked down at it again before dropping his sleeve.

"I like it. Tattoos are actually pretty neat. So many people at NYU have them. It's like they're trying to tell stories through them. Anjali actually has a large koi fish starting at her ribcage and going down to her hip," Rachel said to Finn's amazement.

"I didn't know Anjali had a tattoo. She doesn't seem like the type at all," Finn said of Rachel's closest friend at Tisch.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "I know! I couldn't believe it when she showed it to me a few weeks ago. She doesn't tell people about it very often because her mom would kill her if she found out she had it."

"Yeah, my mom probably won't be too happy with me either," Finn commented thinking about how his mom would react. At least he had time before he'd have to see her in person again.

"What if I got a tattoo?" Rachel asked Finn meditatively. He looked at her skeptically.

"_You_ want a tattoo?" he asked incredulously.

She shook her head. "Why not? Obviously I wouldn't get a giant fish going down my side but maybe a few little music notes or gold stars. You got a tattoo, why can't I?"

"Rachel, tattoos aren't a joke. They're forever. If you don't like it, you're stuck with it."

Rachel huffed. "I realize that Finn, which is why I'd just get a small one. I think I'd like to."

"Then get one," Finn replied trying to call Rachel's bluff. He didn't think she'd really go through with it. This was Rachel Berry he was dealing with.

"I will." Rachel knew what he was doing. Finn didn't think she'd actually get one. Shouldn't he have known by now that when Rachel said she would do something that meant she would? "I'll go today." She texted Nick to find out the place Finn got his tattoo and once they were done eating lunch, headed in that direction.

They arrived at the place which had a very cool vibe. Music blared from speakers in the back and there were multiple stations lined up around the place. There was a small waiting area to the left with dozens of tattoo magazines. She walked up to the man behind the counter who was covered in tattoos. Both arms had color from his wrists up to his shoulders and Rachel assumed the pictures continued under his sleeveless t-shirt.

"Hello," Rachel said amiably to the man. "I'd like to get a tattoo."

The man looked down at her. "What did you have in mind?"

Rachel tapped her finger to her lips. On the way over she had been contemplating just what exactly she'd get. It was actually something she had thought about for a few months. Ever since moving to New York, Rachel found she was much more open to new experiences and was losing that high school mentality. She was still driven beyond comprehension and wasn't going to let anything keep her from her dream but she wasn't that goody-two-shoes little girl anymore who only wore dresses and owl sweaters and knee socks. Rachel was maturing.

"I'd like to get a gold star, right here on my wrist," Rachel said pointing to the left side of her left wrist.

"Rach, everyone will be able to see that. Are you sure that's where you want it?" Finn asked earnestly. He really didn't want Rachel to regret this if she did in fact go through with it.

"I'm positive Finn. I've given it a lot of thought and that's what I want and where I want it." She turned back to the tattooed man. "I'm ready if you can take me now."

The man moved from behind the counter and told Rachel to follow him. She gripped Finn's hand and pulled him along with her. They all stopped at one of the stations toward the back and the man told Rachel to sit down.

Finn looked at the man. He wondered if this was the guy who tattooed him. "Is your name Jesse?"

The guy cocked his brow at him. "No, he's not here today. Why?"

"He did my tattoo last night. I was really drunk though so I don't remember anything about getting it," Finn explained. The man looked pissed.

"Jesse tattooed you while you were drunk?" he growled at him. Finn was frightened. The guy was much shorter than him but he looked tough and scary with all his skull and flame tattoos.

"Y-yeah," Finn stuttered out.

"I knew I shouldn't have hired that guy. Thank you for telling me. He should not have done that. We could get into serious trouble if anyone found out. I apologize if you aren't happy with it and I'll refund you your money. Jesse will be taken care of immediately." The man seemed truly upset by this and really sorry for what happened but on the bright side, at least Finn could pay back Taylor now. "By the way, I'm Tim. Just thought you might want to know who was working on you," he said to Rachel as he stuck his hand out.

Rachel shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Tim, I'm Rachel and this is Finn."

"So is this your first tattoo?" he asked Rachel as he pulled the supplies he'd need out of drawers.

"Yes and probably my only. I've never been too big on the idea of body art but lately I've found that maybe one would be nice. See, I have a thing for gold stars. I thought it would be nice to get one just to remind myself why I'm doing what I'm doing. Sometimes when life gets hard you need a positive reminder and gold stars are just the little things that do that for me."

Tim smiled at Rachel. "I know what you mean. That's why I got Ben here on my arm." He showed Rachel a tattoo of a little boy's face. "He's my son. I don't get to see him very often. But when I got this done, it was kind of like I got to keep him with me always, in some strange way." Rachel smiled at him before he got up to get some star stencils. She picked out a star that was about the size of a dime.

"How long will this take?" Rachel asked as Tim twisted her wrist to put the stencil on her skin.

He shrugged. "Not too long. It's just a little thing. Probably not even twenty minutes total." Rachel watched him open a clean needle and ready the ink. Gun in hand, Tim swiveled his chair around and over to Rachel. He angled her wrist so he could easily work on it and before she knew it he was done. It had been a dull stinging sensation but overall really didn't hurt as much as Rachel though it would. She didn't even flinch when he began tracing the outline.

When Tim finished, Rachel looked at her fresh little gold star. It looked perfect sitting on her wrist, a constant little reminder that she was a star in the making and that she'd be brighter than anyone else. "Thank you so much Tim. It's fantastic."

Rachel paid for her ink and Finn got a refund for his and they walked out of the tattoo parlor in the direction of Broadway. "I'm glad I got it. It's very me." Rachel stared up at Finn who was still shocked she had gone through with it. Rachel Berry and tattoo were not words that generally ended up in the same sentence.

"This is true. Gold stars and Rachel Berry are like peanut butter and jelly. And at least you won't regret yours in the morning," Finn said bitterly. He just felt stupid for his actions that he couldn't even remember.

"Finn, don't regret it. Worse things have happened. I think it's pretty sexy actually," Rachel said with a playful smirk on her face. "Now let's go see if we can get any decent tickets for Evita."

As Rachel put her hand in Finn's, he realized she was right. Worse things have happened than getting an unwanted tattoo. He wouldn't let it bother him. And if Rachel really did think it was as sexy as she said, then he really wouldn't ever regret getting it.


	3. Anjali

**September 4th, 2012**

Rachel was filled with nervous excitement. Her classes were finally starting and now she considered herself a real college student. The only problem was, her first class was Calculus I. She had two classes that day and of course the first one was her least favorite of all the classes she was taking.

Rachel had pored over the NYU course catalogue for weeks before finally settling on what she deemed the perfect first semester schedule. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays she had History of Theatre and Intro to Theatre Studies and on only Wednesdays she had a two and half hour long Song Performance Workshop. On Tuesdays and Thursdays she had American Jews and the Media, which she couldn't believe was an actual class, and her least favorite Calculus I.

She walked into the room and was immediately overwhelmed. Rachel was in a giant lecture hall that was already mostly filled. She had arrived about ten minutes early to get a good seat but apparently everyone else had thought along the same lines.

Rachel walked up the stairs searching for an empty seat but it appeared that the only ones left were at the back. Unhappy and annoyed, Rachel sat down in one of the few open seats left and dug out her book, notebook, calculator and pencil. She wasn't sure if they'd actually be doing any real work that day or not, Finn had told her that in his classes on the first day the professors just mostly talked at the class, but she wanted to be prepared for if they did.

"Ugh, I hate math! Why does the school force us to take this crap?" the girl sitting next to Rachel commented aloud. Rachel turned to look at who had spoken. The girl was beautiful. She had long, shiny, almost black hair, a warm brown sugar colored skin tone, which was absolutely flawless, big expressive chocolate eyes, and a nose like a ski slope that gently rounded at the tip and fit her face perfectly. She looked like a Bollywood actress.

Rachel wasn't sure if the girl had been talking to her or just speaking aloud in general. She looked around to see if she could have been talking to anyone else but it appeared that the girl was speaking to her.

"It's so we can have a well rounded education…" Rachel started. The girl looked at her.

"That's such bullshit. I don't need a well rounded education. I just want to take my English and writing classes and be done with it," she grumbled.

Rachel turned to face the girl more, ready to give her own opinion. "I agree. I'd rather just focus on my theatre classes. Calculus isn't going to help me get a part in a Broadway show. It's all really a waste of time."

"You're a theatre major, huh? You in Tisch?"

"Yes, first year. I'm very excited. I know it's going to be so much work but I'm ready. Anything I need to do to get me where I want to be I'm going to do," Rachel explained.

"That's cool. I can't act my way out of a paper bag and forget singing. I sound like a dying cow but I love musicals."

Rachel's ears really perked up at this information. "What's your favorite musical? Mine's _Funny Girl_. Barbra is one of my idols."

The girl chuckled. "I know it probably seems like an odd choice but I really _love_ _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. I've never seen the live musical but I love that movie. Tim Curry as a transvestite? That's a good time." She and Rachel both laughed heartily.

"My junior year of high school we almost did Rocky Horror. It got shut down though. I was set to play Janet." Rachel fondly thought back on what almost was. She still couldn't believe she missed Finn walking the hallways in his undies.

The girl looked shocked. "I would bet it got shut down. That's not exactly family friendly fare. I mean, most of the cast is nude and you have a guy running around in negligee."

"I voiced the same concerns when Mr. Schuester, our glee director, proposed the idea but he insisted. It was fun while it lasted though." Rachel felt a pang of homesickness as she thought back on her glee family. She didn't realize just how much she missed them all until she stopped to think about them.

"I'm Anjali, Anjali Jeeri," the girl said extending her hand out and pulling Rachel from her thoughts.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry."

"I'll have to remember that name for when you become famous." Rachel smile as she looked down, abashed. She didn't even know this girl, yet she thought Rachel was going to be famous. That never happened before.

Deciding to try to make her first real friend - she wasn't counting Éponine as a friend since they really didn't seem to get along - Rachel decided to ask if Anjali wanted to watch some musicals some time. She seemed excited by the idea and the two made plans to meet at Anjali's dorm around four since Rachel only had her computer to watch movies on. Their conversation ended shortly after that as their professor finally walked in and class began.

When Rachel's classes for the day were over and she made it back to her dorm, she noticed she had a missed call from Finn. Immediately she called him back. "Hey babe, how was your first day?" he asked as soon as he answered.

"Pretty dull. You were right, we didn't do much in class; just went over the syllabus mostly."

"Sounds boring," Finn commented. "So did you wanna come over for dinner or something tonight?" Finn was really hoping they could focus on the 'something' part of his question.

"I'd love to Finn, but I actually have some plans for later," Rachel said as she grabbed the case with all her DVD's in it.

"What kind of plans?" Finn asked with interest. What could be more important than food and sex?

Rachel cleared her throat. "I made a friend today in Calculus," she said animatedly. "Her name is Anjali and she loves musicals and I'm going to her room around four to watch some with her. Finn, she could be the first real friend I've made since being here!"

"That's great Rach! I'm glad to see you're finally making a friend. I know you've been stressing about it all week." Finn knew Rachel would have been fine without friends, she said that herself, that she didn't need them, just her dream, but he knew that having friends would make her time at school more enjoyable. She needed to branch out and make new acquaintances; it had really helped her grow in high school and now she needed to do it again since most of her high school friends weren't available.

"I think it'll be nice to have a friend that won't be competition either. I think that's why people in my department don't care for me. We're all competing for the same thing. Based on what Anjali told me, it sounds like she's either an English Lit major or a writer. I don't know, either way, we're different majors."

"That's great. Will you be over there all night?" Even though he had spent the whole day prior with Rachel he really wanted to see her again. Being alone with her without having to worry about scary dads or snoopy brothers was much too enticing to pass up.

"Probably. We can do dinner or 'something' tomorrow after my workshop," Rachel replied hinting at what she knew Finn wanted. "Finn we have the rest of our lives, I think you can make it one night without me. Why don't you hang out with Chuck or something?"

"Chuck's on a date. He's like the New York City version of Puck. He's got a different girl every night. I guess I could see if this guy Nick I'm in jazz band with is free. He lives three floors down," Finn said unenthusiastically.

Rachel smiled. "See, now you have plans too. I should probably get going. It's almost two and I have some math homework I should work on before heading to Anjali's. Ugh, why did I take Calculus?"

"Because you like to make things difficult for yourself? I don't know. But I'll let you go. I'll see you tomorrow I guess. I love you Rach," Finn said with a hint of melancholy. He was really upset he didn't get his way.

"I love you too Finn. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Bye Finn." Finn said a quick goodbye and they hung up. Rachel then started on her homework which was proving rather confusing since the professor hadn't really gone over anything to help with understanding the material. Who handed out homework before teaching how to do it?

For the next two hours Rachel worked on her homework in frustration. Based on the homework alone, she had an idea that Calculus was really going to be the worst thing in the world. At about twenty to, Rachel put the homework aside and headed out to Anjali's. She lived about fifteen minutes away in the Third Avenue North residence hall and Rachel wanted to be there by four.

Rachel took the elevator up to her sixth floor apartment and found her room. She knocked on the door cautiously. Within seconds Anjali stood in front of her. "Rachel, right on time! Come on in, have a seat." Anjali pulled her into the room and Rachel was surprised to see three other girls there as well. "I hope you don't mind. When I told them you were coming over for musicals they asked if they could watch too. Since they all kind of live in here, I had no choice but to agree."

"Oh no, that's fine. The more, the merrier!" Rachel replied in a chipper voice. She was actually quite excited that there were a few others who enjoyed musicals as much as her. Anjali led her to the couch of the little common area and introduced the rest of the girls to her. "Rachel, this is Francesca, who likes to be called Frankie," Anjali said pointing to a dark redhead chewing on her nails seated on a lounge chair to her right, "and this is Erin," she pointed to a chubby brunette with glasses next to Rachel on the couch, "and lastly Sophie." The last girl had bright purple hair and quite a few facial piercings. She smiled at Rachel and gave small wave in hello. "Girls, this is Rachel. She's the one who came up with this idea."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Rachel said nodding at each girl. After that things started picking up. They popped in Hairspray after it won the vote of which musical to watch and they made popcorn to enjoy with it. Ten minutes into the movie, none of the girls were really paying attention however.

"So where are you from Anjali?" Rachel asked her new friend.

"Texas, just outside Dallas and thank the good lord that I was able to get out of there. It's difficult being one of the few mixed raced people in the town I grew up in. You'd think they'd never seen an Indian man and a white woman together before. We're in the 21st century, get over it." Apparently Anjali's mother met her father on a post college trip to India and had been together ever since. She had actually been born in New Delhi but moved to the US shortly after that. Her father had died in a car accident just after she turned ten leaving just her mother, brother and her. She didn't really know much about her Indian heritage as her grandparents had disowned her father for marrying someone they didn't approve of so even though she came from a Hindu background, she wasn't herself raised that way. Her mother was an ardent Christian, especially after her father's death, and raised both of her children that way.

The other three girls had less interesting backgrounds but seemed friendly enough. Frankie was from Long Island and came from your traditional suburban family while Erin was from Brooklyn and a product of divorced parents. She wasn't too upset by the divorce however because she basically got free reign of her house during her teenage years since her mom was always working or dating. As for Sophie, she was a California surfer girl. She was born and raised in Santa Monica and loved it there but felt a change of scenery was necessary for college.

Then it came time for Rachel's background. Rachel explained a little about her childhood and her high school experience and why she was at NYU but all any of them was concerned with was the fact she had a boyfriend.

"None of you have ever had a boyfriend?" Rachel asked with true astonishment. They were all such beautiful girls it was hard for her to believe. They all shook their heads.

"My mother made it impossible for me to date. If a guy ever showed any interest she'd scare him off, not that that happened very often," Anjali explained.

Erin looked down at herself sadly. "Guys aren't interested in girls who look like me. They want skinny blondes who'll put out."

"I've been on dates but none of them ever panned out. They were all weirdoes who wanted to like take me to Comic-Con and stuff. I'm just as big a fan of superheroes as the next gal but I'm not really one for dressing like Wonder Woman and running around a nerd convention for four days," Sophie stated.

"I'm always friend zoned. I think it's because I'm not the typical girly-girl who likes make-up and frilly dresses and giggling, no offense Rachel," Frankie said realizing she might have just offended Rachel. "I'm too much of a tomboy, but that doesn't mean I don't want a boyfriend. I do, I have for as long as I can remember."

"How did you get Finn?" Erin asked with great curiosity.

Rachel took a deep breath and launched into the story of her and Finn. The girls were captivated. Frankie said it was like a romantic comedy but better because it was real, Anjali never took her starry eyes off Rachel while she spoke, Sophie ooh-ed and awed in all the right places and Erin looked like she was about to cry when Rachel got to the extreme low point of confessing to Finn about cheating on him with Puck. They were all extremely heartbroken. When she finally got to their date during Nationals junior year however, they were all overjoyed and couldn't believe how sweet Finn was. They also thought it was crap that New Directions didn't make the top ten.

"Then we kissed in the library and have been together ever since. It hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows, but I wouldn't change it for anything," Rachel finished. All the girls stared at her like lovesick puppies.

"Okay, we need to meet Finn," Anjali said looking at the other girls.

"So what's the sex like?" Sophie asked bluntly causing all the girls to stare at Rachel in anticipation.

Rachel gulped. She barely knew these girls yet they were asking about one of the most intimate and personal aspects of her relationship with Finn. She wasn't entirely sure how to respond.

"It's okay Rachel, you don't need to tell us. That's a very personal question," Anjali said with a warning tone to Sophie.

"None of you have ever had sex either?" Rachel asked just to clarify.

Erin answered. "You need to have a boyfriend to have sex."

"Well, not necessarily. Santana had relations with Finn and they weren't dating. Actually most people Santana has had sex with were not actually her boyfriend…or girlfriend. I'll never tell Finn this but I find it rather funny that he lost his virginity to a lesbian. That's what happens when you rush into sex instead of waiting for the right person." Rachel giggled. "But that doesn't really matter now. We're past it and now we're both only sleeping with each other."

"So, if you don't mind my asking again, what _is_ sex like?" Frankie asked Rachel. "Like, I know the mechanics of it and know how it should work but I still wonder what it's really like." All the girls looked at Rachel expectantly. She couldn't help but give in.

"It's different for everyone. It depends on the circumstances and who you're with. Like with Finn, he said that the first time with me was so much better than with Santana even though she was much more experienced. With her he didn't have an emotional attachment so it didn't really mean anything. He loves me and really wanted to be with me so even though I'm sure I wasn't very good the first time, even though he'd never say I wasn't, it still meant more to him. And now we're both much better at it and it's always so much fun."

"But what's it feel like?" Erin asked.

"Um," Rachel looked nervously at the girls. She had never found herself in a situation like this. If someone had told her she'd be the only non-virgin in a group of girls and the only one with a boyfriend and the girls in that group were asking her about sex she'd never have believed it. Yet here she was. "Again, it's different for everyone. For me, when Finn touches me, it's like every nerve ending is on fire. He moves his fingers over me like I'm the most delicate thing in the world which makes my heart race and gets me all tingly, but at the same time, when he gets rougher I go nuts and just want to ravish him. I love when Finn takes control. When Finn and I have sex it's like we're connected in every way two people can be. When he looks at me while he's inside me, it's the most loving and passionate and thankful look he gives me. It's like he can't believe that I'm allowing him to be so intimate with me." Rachel was so caught up in the feeling she was getting at speaking about Finn so deeply that she didn't even realize how detailed she was beginning to get. "And when he is inside me, every time he thrusts into me, it's like that connection gets stronger and deeper and my body just wants more and I love when he buries himself so far inside me it's like we're one practically and he just feels so good when he slides in and out brushing my spot every time and when I watch him do it, the tension just builds more and I can feel myself gushing around him. Then when he plays with me, I can barely hold on and finally when I let go, it's like the whole world stops and my body just buzzes and I can't believe how incredible everything is and…" She stopped and looked around at the girls who were listening with rapt attention. "And I can't believe I just told you all of that."

"I need a boyfriend," Anjali said in a breathy whisper. Sophie, Frankie and Erin all nodded in agreement. After that the conversation moved onto lesser emotional and erotic topics. Around eleven Rachel decided it was time for her to go. She had classes in the morning and needed to trek back through Washington Square. Anjali didn't want her to walk alone though so she and Frankie escorted her.

They chatted amicably and made plans to hang out again on Thursday as they walked back to Rachel's dorm. When they finally arrived at Hayden, Rachel bid them farewell. "Thanks for having me over. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Rachel. You're a cool chick. It was nice getting to know you. You should totally invite Finn over for Thursday. I'd love to meet him," Anjali said with a wink. Rachel blushed as she wondered how Finn would react to knowing Anjali and her roommates knew some rather intimate details about their sex life. After all, these girls weren't glee club members that they both knew and trusted.

"Yeah, I'll see if he wants to join us for dinner," Rachel agreed.

"Well, we should head back. It was really great meeting you Rachel. See you Thursday!" Frankie said as she headed back outside.

"I'll see you in Calc, Rachel. Have a good night," Anjali said as she headed in the direction of the outside herself.

"You too Anjali," Rachel called back as she walked toward the elevator. As she rode the elevator up to the tenth floor, Rachel thought about her night. Though she barely knew those girls she felt very comfortable around them. She had never fallen in with any group as easily and quickly as she had with Anjali and her roommates, it was a new experience for her, but she didn't mind. Rachel had a feeling she was going to like this new group of friends, especially Anjali. For once she didn't feel like the odd-man out, for once people were looking at her like she was cool and popular, for once Rachel felt accepted without question. Rachel couldn't wait for Thursday.


	4. Sexy School Girl Librarian Chic

This chapter was _so_ much fun to imagine up. Enjoy! Btw, I made up the school Finn works at. That way I can be the Figgins of it and make up my own rules.

* * *

><p><strong>September 8th, 2020<strong>

Rachel was on edge. She knew if they got caught Finn could get into massive amounts of trouble, like, getting fired amounts of trouble, but Rachel was determined. It was Finn's first day of his new job at a private school teaching music to Kindergarten through 8th graders and she wanted to make it extra special for him.

When he left their small apartment on East 88th Street on the Upper East Side that morning, Finn had been so excited. He had worked himself to the bone getting his master's degree to find a better job and it finally paid off. Now he was working at one of the best elementary schools in New York. Finn didn't know if it was luck or just all his hard work, but everything fell into line when he learned from a colleague that Wilson Elementary was in search of a new music teacher as one of their two teachers was retiring at the end of the year. As Finn was nowhere near tenure yet, he was able to opt out of his contract at his previous position once he found out he got the job at Wilson.

Rachel had memorized Finn's schedule for the day and headed out of the house to get to the school by his lunch period. She had texted him earlier to tell him to stay in his classroom for a few minutes before heading to lunch as she had a little surprise for him. Upon arriving she signed in with security and they pointed her in the direction of Finn's classroom. They seemed surprised to find out she was Finn's wife or anyone's wife really as she was dressed like the fifteen year old version of herself, a look she hadn't rocked since about midway through her freshman year at NYU. Despite being nearly 26 years old Rachel could still pass for a teenager with the right clothes and make-up.

The idea for what she was about to do had come to her when she was going through her old clothes to donate to the homeless shelter earlier that year. Rachel had gotten rid of most of her animal sweaters, mini-skirts, and knee socks but one outfit in particular she couldn't bring herself to part with. She knew it would be tricky and at his old school impossible as he didn't have his own classroom, but now he did have his own room complete with a lock on the door. It was now or never.

As Rachel walked down the hall she could see Finn talking to another teacher. Since he wasn't in his classroom already Rachel improvised. Quickly, she ducked behind a rather large 8th grader to continue on her way to Finn's room before he could re-enter it. She shuffled into the room and checked that there were no stray students hiding anywhere in Finn's classroom before hopping onto the front edge of his desk. Rachel readied herself and tried calming her rapid heartbeat by taking some deep breaths. This could end terribly if they weren't careful.

A minute later Finn finally walked back into his classroom and balked at the sight of his wife sitting on his desk in an outfit he hadn't seen her wear in over ten years. It wasn't one of her infamous animal sweaters but it was an outfit he'd always remember. A deep red half-sleeved sweater, a khaki chord skirt that nearly showed off one of Rachel's best assets every time she bent over, grey-green argyle knee socks and penny loafers. It was a simple outfit but it was important. "Rachel, what are you doing here?" he asked bewildered, shutting his door behind him. He wasn't expecting her and especially not in an outfit that made her look like that teenage girl he kissed in the auditorium for the first time.

Rachel launched into character. "Well Mr. Hudson, I wanted to talk to you about my grade. I think I deserve more than just an A for all the hard work I've put into your class. I want an A+." She kicked her leg up and pointed her toe out. Rachel smiled sweetly at Finn and bit her lip cutely.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Finn had an idea of what was going on but he couldn't believe that Rachel was really trying to pull it while he was at work. He walked over to his desk chair and sat down behind Rachel.

"Like I said Mr. Hudson, I want an A+ and I'm willing to do _anything_ to get it," Rachel said mischievously as she spun her rump on Finn's desk to face him. As her legs settled, open, in front of Finn he could see that she wasn't wearing any panties. He gulped as he stared between her thighs.

It killed him to do it but Finn had to put a stop to this. He could get fired if anyone caught them and it was only his first day! If he lost this job due to his inability to say no to sex with his wife he'd have a hard time ever finding another teaching job again. All of his hard work and training would be for naught. "Rachel, we can't do this right now," he said removing his gaze from her nether region to look her in the eye. "I'm all for playing naughty school girl and bad teacher at home, but not here. I could get fired."

Determined not to break character, Rachel pushed on. "But Mr. Hudson, I'm not pleased with my grade," Rachel pouted. She got off Finn's desk and placed her hand on his thigh. "I just want some extra credit." To keep his co-workers or students from walking in, Rachel moved over to the door and locked it. "I promise, if you give me some extra credit now, I won't bother you again."

Finn could feel himself caving as Rachel sashayed back over to sit on his desk in front of him again. Hesitantly he made his decision. Figuring they could pull it off if they worked quickly, Finn decided to play along. He was a sucker for hot sex with his super hot wife. "Well, Miss," he debated what to call her as she had been Mrs. Hudson for over a year but ultimately decided on her maiden name, "Berry, what exactly did you have in mind for extra credit?" He placed a timid hand on Rachel's knee before slowly creeping up her thigh.

Rachel hopped down from Finn's desk and put her hands on his chair's arm rests. "I was thinking fellatio," she said in a low voice before kissing Finn hard on the mouth. As she continued to kiss him, Rachel undid his pants button and pulled down the zipper. Rachel removed her lips from Finn's and went onto her knees in front of him. His breathing became labored as his temperature rose and he could feel himself getting harder by the second.

Diving in, Rachel pulled Finn from his boxers and started running her fingers up and down his shaft. They stared at each other intently as Rachel cut to the chase and took Finn into her mouth. She took him in about halfway before sucking up and playing with his tip. Finn gripped the arm rests of his chair as she licked the underside of his penis from the base up to the tip. Rachel ran her tongue back down his shaft similarly, then moved her mouth lower to take his balls between her lips as she worked his length with her hand.

Finn had come a long way from the boy who practically jizzed in his pants the last time Rachel had worn that outfit and he knew he could watch Rachel suck him off for a good hour at least these days but sadly his lunch period was not that long. Unfortunately, Rachel was going to have to get him off sooner rather than later.

Rachel removed her mouth from his skin and ran her hands up and down Finn while staring up at him through her eyelashes. "Is this A+ worthy, Mr. Hudson?" she asked breathily.

"I need you…to…to sing for me," Finn croaked out. Rachel instantly knew what he meant. She took Finn's tip into her mouth then began sucking more and more of Finn into her until finally Rachel couldn't fit anymore. Then she began humming, low at first then high and back to low. The alternating vibrations caused Finn's hips to buck up and Rachel choked a bit as more of Finn was forced into her. Once his hips settled back on the chair Rachel relaxed her throat and mouth and continued her humming and sucking and rubbing until just before she could feel Finn get ready to burst. Then she stopped completely.

"Mr. Hudson, I don't think this is enough. I really want the highest grade I can get, not just an A+, I want a 100." Rachel stood up and sat back down on Finn's desk in front of him. He looked pretty peeved that Rachel had stopped and kept him from getting what he was craving but he quickly got over it as she hiked up her skirt to reveal her dripping wet center. "Show me how you play your favorite instrument," Rachel said playfully, running her fingers through her wetness just to drive Finn wild.

Finn stood up, pushed Rachel back onto his desk more, forcing her onto her elbows, and gripped her hips, pulling her forward to slam himself into her. Rachel let out a strangled moan trying to keep quiet so no one would hear them. Her body bounced every time Finn's hips met hers and Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist locking her heels above his butt.

He couldn't believe this was happening; his wife was amazing. How many other guys' wives would show up dressed like a sexy schoolgirl to their place of employment for a midday romp? Finn knew he could get into serious trouble if anyone found them, especially a student, but he had to admit the danger of it all was really turning him on. Besides, his door had a lock on it and by now everyone was in the middle of class or lunch.

Finn could feel his orgasm building as he thrust into his wife. He watched himself pumping into her repeatedly, loving the feel of sliding in an out, seeing her wetness glistening on him. Wrapping his hand around her neck, Finn pulled Rachel up to kiss her fiercely on the mouth before moving his lips to her jaw and down her neck. He shoved Rachel's skirt up above her hips and grasped her ass firmly in his hands before picking her up.

Rachel held onto Finn's shoulders while pushing herself down onto him before he pulled her back up. She was getting sweaty and her body was aching with the need to finally come. "Put me…back on the desk," Rachel sighed out. Finn complied but practically fell on top of her as he underestimated the force he placed her down with. A few items fell off the front of his desk but he really didn't care. Rachel took his hand and put it just above her clit. Finn got the hint and brushed her nub lightly sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body.

Their chests rose and fell quickly and both could feel that well-known sensation of coming so hard they saw stars rising in them. With a combination of a hit on her spot and a flick over her clit, Rachel bit down on Finn's shoulder to keep from screaming so loud someone for sure would check what was going on in Mr. Hudson's classroom. Seconds later Rachel could feel Finn's member swell and release inside her. His mouth formed into the familiar little 'o' and his eyes shut as his head drooped forward onto Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel lay on Finn's desk with her head hanging off the edge. Finn lied on top of her with his face on her shoulder. Neither one moved as they caught their breath and came down from their mutual orgasms.

"Was that good enough Mr. Hudson?" Rachel asked in a small voice as she ran her fingers through Finn's hair. Finn moved away from Rachel and pulled himself out of her before sitting back down in his chair. Rachel sat up and got off his desk. Finn tucked himself back into his boxers and pants while Rachel smoothed her skirt back down and leaned her butt against his desk in front of him.

"I think you definitely deserve a higher grade Miss Berry. One hundred and ten percent if you ask me," Finn said in his teacher voice before pulling Rachel back into his lap and lightly kissing her.

"Thank you Mr. Hudson. I really appreciate everything you've done for me today. You're my favorite teacher and you're so good at your job." Rachel kissed the tip of Finn's nose and stood up. "I'll let you get back to your lunch." With that Rachel walked over to Finn's door, unlocked it and left, closing it behind her.

Finn sat in his chair stunned. Rachel had never done anything quite that scandalous and he still couldn't fathom how it had actually happened. He pinched himself to see if he was just dreaming but all that accomplished was the pain accompanied by a pinch. It was real life. Finn Hudson really did just fuck his wife on his desk in his classroom at school. Rachel Hudson was the most awesome woman in the world.


	5. Dirty Thirty

As we don't know when Finn's birthday is, I just used Cory's. I figured that would work just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>May 11th, 2024<strong>

Finn was turning thirty and honestly, it didn't bother him in the slightest. He didn't feel thirty. He still felt as young and virile as when he was twenty. The only differences he was finding between twenty and thirty was that he didn't live in a tiny dorm room, he could last in bed for much longer, he had a beautiful wife and the most adorable almost three year old little girl in the world and he had a pretty great paying job for a music teacher that helped him support his family. Life at thirty was great.

This freaking surprise party was not great however. His two bedroom apartment was stifling as it was filled with people he didn't really want to spend time with. Finn really just wanted to have some birthday sex and call it a night but his beautiful wife was currently freaking out on the caterer as they had brought food for the wrong party which meant there was no vegan meal option for the at least eight vegans partaking in his party. And as for his adorable almost three year old little girl, she was showing a side of herself that neither Finn nor Rachel enjoyed. She was crabby as hell and throwing the biggest tantrum Finn had ever seen.

"Roxanne Carole Hudson, get your little butt back here!" Finn called sternly to his first born. She had just thrown her grape juice in the principal of Finn's school's face and ran off down the hall with his wallet. Finn apologized profusely to his boss and told him he'd get his wallet back before asking Frankie if she could help clean him off as he chased after his cranky toddler.

"No!" Roxy yelled as she walked into her room and closed her door. Finn had to be careful as he tried to get into his daughter's room because she had a bad habit of sitting right behind the door to try to keep him and Rachel from getting inside. They found that out the hard way after her first major tantrum. Rachel had barged right into Roxy's room and knocked her flat on her face, causing her to get some serious brush burn on her forehead. Rachel had cried, full of guilt, the entire time they sat in the emergency room waiting to see if Roxy had any head trauma. Luckily, she had been fine besides the brush burn but Rachel felt horrible every time she looked at her baby's head while it healed.

Though she wasn't even three yet Roxy already had bigger diva fits than Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes combined. She was the spitting image of Finn, but he was sure she was going to be just like her mother. While most of the time that wouldn't be a bad thing, when she went into her fits, it wasn't pleasant.

"Roxanne, young lady, open your door," Finn said to his stubborn two year old when he tried the door and found it was locked. She had just learned how to lock it the day prior and Finn hadn't had the chance to remove it yet.

"No!" she yelled again. Ever since she learned the word it had been a favorite of hers much to Finn and Rachel's annoyance.

Finn sighed. He was not in the mood to deal with this. "Roxy, if you don't open the door right now, I'm going to have Mommy open it and you won't like it if Mommy has to come in here."

She yelled 'no' at him again but this time it was out of fear. Finn tried the door handle and found that it swung open easily. Apparently the threat had worked. Roxy cowered on her bed gripping Roxanne RaspBerry and Ian MacRuff to her little chest. "No Mommy, no Mommy," Roxy said crying as Finn walked over to her bright purple bed and sat down on the edge of it. Roxy loved Rachel but she was also terrified of her. Finn wasn't the only one who thought Rachel could be scary when angry.

"Mommy doesn't need to come in if you go out and say sorry to Mr. George. That wasn't very nice to throw your juice at him then take his wallet." Finn looked at his daughter critically then looked around for the wallet. "Where is it Roxy?" She didn't answer him but looked down at her stuffed animals. "Roxanne?" Finn lowered his head to Roxy's level to stare her in the face. Feeling his intense unwavering gaze on her the little girl pointed at her toy box.

Finn got up and opened the box to find the wallet void of all contents. "Roxanne, where are the cards?" He knew she liked to play with credit cards, a habit he hoped wouldn't turn into trying to use his to actually buy things, so he knew they had to be hidden somewhere. Her little face was blank. "Rachel!" Finn called before Roxy shot out of her bed and pulled the cards one by one from between her mattresses. "Is that all of them?" Roxy nodded her head and pouted. Finn scooped Roxy up and headed back out to the living room.

"Ted, I have someone here who needs to apologize to you," Finn said to his boss as he walked over, daughter against his chest. "Roxanne, what do you say?" She pouted at her father. He gave her a strong penetrating look.

"Sowy," she said grumpily before leaning her head on Finn's shoulder. Finn handed his boss his wallet and apologized again. Ted waved it off but said he was going to head out all the same. He had his own fussy teenagers to get home to.

Shortly after Finn handed Roxy off to Burt, the only person she never seemed to give attitude to, and went off to find Rachel. He was getting tired of the party which was actually kind of boring and he wanted to know if they could start sending people home so he could put Roxy, who was clearly very tired, to bed and get his private present from his sexy wife. He found her in the kitchen talking to Puck and a very pregnant Anjali.

"That's just what I need to happen next, have your water break all over my floor so I can clean it up," Finn said, entering their conversation about Anjali being ready to burst any time now, abruptly.

"Don't worry, I'm not due for another two weeks," Anjali replied rubbing her belly protectively. "You probably have to worry about this guy messing up your floor than me." She pointed to her four year old son Isaac who was asleep in Puck's arms. "Although he's passed out so…maybe not."

"Babe, I'm gonna find Jasmine then we should probably go. I gotta be to the station early tomorrow," Puck said to Anjali before giving her a peck on the lips then turning to face Rachel once more. "This party's been boring, but it was good seein' y'all. Rachel, I promise I'll see your show soon, once I get some time off. Finn, happy birthday dude, we'll have to get together sometime without the kids. I'll keep you posted on my days off. Have a good night you two." Puck winked suggestively at them before exiting the kitchen and Rachel rolled her eyes.

Some days Finn still couldn't believe how adult Puck was now. He was married and had two kids with a third on the way and even had a respectable job as a firefighter in Queens. Not bad for a former juvenile delinquent who thought monogamy was a type of wood.

Anjali looked at her two friends. "I should follow him. Once he finds Jas he'll wanna get out of here to try to get this kid out again…and again and again…"

"Too much information Anj," Rachel said with a slightly sickened tone. "Just because I've accepted the fact that my best friend and former make-out partner who I sometimes can tolerate have married and procreated and continue to do so, does not mean I need to hear about the dirty details." Anjali laughed before pulling Rachel in for a hug. "I know the party didn't go over so well but thank you for coming. I really appreciate it and I'm sure Finn does too." Rachel looked at Finn hinting that he needed to thank Anjali for showing up.

"Yeah, Anj, thanks for coming. I know Rachel probably threatened to steal your baby or something if you didn't come, but thanks anyway." Rachel swatted Finn on the chest as he laughed and pulled his wife in for a big hug. "Bye Anjali, have a great night."

"'Night you two," she called back with a wave before leaving the kitchen herself.

Rachel tilted her head back so Finn could easily peck her on the lips. "This party sucks. I'm so sorry Finn, I tried so hard to make it perfect but _nothing_ went right. First the double booking forcing us to move things here, then the catering and Kurt's flight being delayed and I still can't believe the bakery put the wrong name. I specifically wrote Finn, not Nan. I don't even know how those could be mistaken for one another!" She was working herself up into a tizzy again.

Trying to calm his frazzled wife down, Finn gripped Rachel's chin before kissing her once more. "Rach, I don't care about the party. I didn't need it. All I need is Roxy sound asleep in bed and you naked underneath me…or on top of me. I don't care as long as I'm inside you."

"Finn!" Rachel chastised. "We have guests!"

"Who aren't even paying attention to us right now. Speaking of our guests, can we please send them home? I just want my house back," Finn whined.

Rachel sighed discontentedly. "I suppose." They walked back out into the living room together and started attempting to get people to leave. Carole and Burt walked up to Finn with a still pouty and surprisingly still awake Roxy.

"Ready for bed Roxy doll?" Finn said staring into his sleepy daughter's face. She shook her head no as she yawned widely in Burt's arms. "I think you are baby." Finn half-smiled at her.

"No," she said quietly, burying her face in Burt's shoulder and wrapping her little arm around his neck.

"I think she may be more pigheaded than Kurt was at this age," Burt said with a chuckle as he handed a fussy Roxy to Finn.

"No, Papa!" she yelled trying to hold onto him. "No go!"

Burt placated his granddaughter. "Sweetie it's okay. Grammy and Papa will be back tomorrow. You just need to get some sleep so you'll be wide awake to show us around New York."

"Papa," Roxy whimpered in Finn's arms. A little tear rolled down her cheek and Finn couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his baby's dramatics. She was definitely Rachel's daughter. "Papa."

"Give Grammy and Papa a kiss goodnight and you can see them tomorrow," Finn said holding her out so she could lay one on his mom and Burt. She kissed Carole on the lips quickly and Carole wiped her little tears away then said goodbye. Then Burt gave her a peck on the cheek and she hugged his completely bald head to her chest before he pulled away and ruffled her thick brown hair. They left and Roxy cried some more. Finn knew it was only because she was so exhausted from everyone being there and throwing a fit all day but he still felt bad for his baby. He hated seeing her cry.

Finn carried Roxy around as he helped Rachel say goodbye to their guests and twenty minutes later after they got their last guest, the very talkative Taylor, out of their apartment, the place went completely silent. Finn, Rachel and Roxy were finally alone.

"Mommy," Roxy croaked out sleepily as Rachel looked at her.

"Somebody's sleepy," Rachel commented as she took her from Finn's arms. "I'll put her to bed and you can go get ready for bed yourself." Rachel walked down the hall with Finn following before turning right into Roxy's bedroom. She laid Roxy on her bed and the girl passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Rachel quickly pulled her out of the cute little dress she was in and put her pajamas on. Rachel was amazed at how she could lift her daughter up and move her limbs around like a doll to get her dressed and undressed, yet she stayed completely asleep, never even opening an eyelid or making a sound. Once she finally had her in her princess pajamas, Rachel kissed her on the forehead, turned on her nightlight, put up her railings so she wouldn't tumble out of bed, turned on the baby monitor so they could hear her coming if she decided to wake up then shut her door behind her as she exited the room.

Rachel traipsed down the hall only stopping to brush her teeth then entered her bedroom to find her amorous husband lying in wait for her stark naked. "Impatient aren't we?" Rachel said cocking an eyebrow at Finn.

"You told me to get ready for bed. I won't be able to sleep until I get my birthday sex," Finn said sitting up and pulling Rachel to him.

"Finn, we have sex all the time. Would it really kill you if we didn't have it tonight? I'm tired," Rachel feigned a yawn then smiled playfully at him. She wanted it just as bad as he did.

Finn roughly turned Rachel around and unzipped her tight black dress then shoved it down and off her body. He spun her back around and attacked her stomach with kisses. "We've had sex every year on my birthday since I turned eighteen. That's an twelve year old tradition and I don't plan on breaking it on year thirteen," he explained, lips against Rachel's body.

Rachel ran her hands down Finn's back as he ran his up hers then their lips met in the middle. Finn undid Rachel's strapless bra and the fabric fell away immediately. Rachel moved her hands to her hips and pushed her panties down then climbed on top of Finn. "Well when you put it that way."

He leaned back onto the bed pulling her with him and rolled them both over before lacing Rachel's body with kisses. Finn made his way down between Rachel's legs and licked up her slit quickly to get her going. He looked up at Rachel writhing around on the bed and continued his touches and licking and sucking just until Rachel was about to come. Just before she could, Finn sat up and twisted Rachel onto her side. He straddled her thigh against the bed as he moved her other leg up and to the side.

Rachel pushed herself up onto her elbow to watch Finn fondle himself before placing his member at her entrance and thrusting into her wetness. She closed her eyes and went completely limp just letting the sensations Finn was giving her body take over. Finn felt fabulous moving in and out of her and as his hands ran over her skin Rachel breathed deeply and smiled. They had been this way more times than Rachel could even count but it never got tired. It didn't matter how long they were together, Rachel knew she'd never want anyone else to touch her the way Finn did.

As Finn pushed down on Rachel's body when he entered her she rolled onto her stomach. Chest against back, Finn continued moving his hips against Rachel's ass as he slammed his length into her. He nuzzled his cheek against Rachel's and kissed every bit of skin he could reach.

They were so close. Finn pushed deeper and deeper and kept hitting Rachel just right causing her to moan out breathily. Ecstasy was just about theirs until a little voice behind them brought everything crashing down.

"Mommy," Roxy said quietly from the doorway. Finn's heart hammered in his chest and not because he had just been hammering his wife. Hastily Finn pulled out of Rachel and pulled a pillow over his private parts to keep his two year old from seeing even more than she already had.

Once Rachel realized what was going on she grabbed her robe from the chair next to the bed and threw it around herself. "Baby, what are you doing up?" she asked trying not to lose it. They had never been caught by Roxy before and it was unnerving that neither had heard her coming their way. She seriously hoped this wouldn't scar her for life.

"Dwink," she said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Fortunately, Roxy didn't seem too phased at all by what Mommy and Daddy had been doing even though they'd been on full display.

"Okay, Mommy will get you a drink then you have to go back to sleep okay? You need to be all rested to see Grammy and Papa tomorrow!" Rachel said with enthusiasm. She needed to make sure Roxy would stay in bed after this even though she figured her intimate moment with Finn was lost for the night. Rachel shuffled Roxy out the door so Finn could make himself decent.

Once Roxy was back in bed and snoozing again Rachel walked back to her room. Finn was under the covers now waiting for Rachel to return. She looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry Finn but I've lost it and I'm really tired. I promise we can pick up where we left off tomorrow though," Rachel said pulling her robe off and slipping on a nightgown before crawling into bed next to her husband.

"Damn kid, she's worse than Kurt when it comes to cock blocking," Finn grumbled. He loved Roxy more than anything in the world but she had horrible timing. Rachel chuckled at him as she made herself comfortable in his arms.

"You wanted her. Don't get mad when she does what kids are supposed to do and drive us crazy. It's payback for all the grief we caused our parents," Rachel commented.

"Well, I say we get her back by giving her a little brother or sister to drive her crazy," Finn said with a knowing look. "We could start right now."

Rachel closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to Finn. "I'm all for Finchel Jr. number two but we're not starting right this second. I'm tired and I just want to fall asleep in my old man's arms."

"Old man? I'm only seven months older than you _ma'am_," Finn replied knowing Rachel detested being called ma'am. She whacked him on the chest without force.

"Can it, grey hair, I'm trying to sleep." Finn looked down at his wife; her eyes were closed and a coy smile was on her lips.

"I love you Rach. Thank you, for everything you've given me." He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I love you too Finn. Happy birthday," she responded sleepily. Shortly thereafter Finn could hear Rachel's snoring start up. He had grown accustomed to it and actually let it lull him to sleep most nights.

As he listened to her breathing he thought about thirty. Years one through twenty nine had been overall pretty great. He had the best friends and family in the world, lived in the greatest city on Earth, graduated high school and went on to college and even further to grad school and to the best job he could imagine. He met the most perfect woman ever, made that perfect woman his wife, watched her bear his child – who even through her diva fits and temper tantrums was the most perfect thing in the world – and he couldn't wait for Rachel to do it again. Finn had to admit the first thirty years had been pretty awesome. He could only hope to make the next thirty and beyond even better.


	6. Wicked Awesome

**August 29th, 2017**

She was frantically pacing. This single moment could make or break her career. As she stood backstage waiting for her cue, she took in a deep calming breath. Now was not the time to freak out, she could do that later. Now was the time to focus and get the job done.

She stood there, prop in hand taking deep breaths to calm her nerves as Juliette said her familiar cue, the familiar door opened and Elphaba ran out on stage, the familiar spotlight hit her, the familiar sounds of the crowd sounded before her, yet nothing about this moment was familiar.

When Juliette said her cue the door opened for an Elphaba being played by an unknown understudy, the spotlight hit the girl who usually played a Munchkin, the crowd was clapping for a girl no one knew – the crowd was cheering for Rachel Barbra Berry.

_Rachel was entirely too sweaty when she woke up that hot and sticky Tuesday morning in August. The past three days had been the worst for heat and humidity that Manhattan had seen in years and of course their window air conditioner in their bedroom had died the night before. For some reason Rachel had terrible luck with air conditioning units._

_Her only saving grace was that she had to be to rehearsal early that day to work with some new chorus members that had just recently been hired and the rehearsal space was always cold. She herself was a chorus member and since she was so short was perfect to play a Munchkin. It wasn't one of her dream roles but it was a jumping off point. Once Rachel had performed the daunting task of getting into Actors' Equity she started auditioning for every role she could. The goal was to snag a leading lady part or even a supporting actress gig but Rachel was finding it difficult to get work. Every time she'd audition for someone they would tell her she was too short, not pretty enough, couldn't carry a show on her tiny shoulders, her boobs were too small, she was too Jewish – which Rachel thought ironic considering much of Broadway was run by Jews – or if the casting guy were a real pig told her she could get a part if she played with his 'part'. Rachel nearly smacked that man across the face but thought better of it. If word got out that she hit a casting director, even a jerk of one, chances of getting any work would spiral downward significantly, so instead she politely declined and made sure to never go for a production he was casting again._

_All of the negative feedback was really taking a toll on Rachel's self-esteem and her conviction. The only thing that kept her from even thinking about giving up was Finn's unwavering support and remembering what Patti LuPone had said to her at Sardi's. She could never give up. Eventually someone would see Rachel for her talent and cast her based on that and not just what she looked like. And then came Wicked._

_She had heard through Equity that Wicked was in need of some new chorus members as many of them were moving on to other things when their contracts were up. It wasn't ideal but it was one of her favorite shows and she had a good shot considering her size. Rachel could easily see herself back on the stage at the Gershwin as a Munchkin. So Rachel auditioned and the director, Jimmy Hanz, was completely enamored of her voice. He told her if he could, he'd hire her as his Elphaba but the current actress had just renewed her contract for another six months as did her standby. He was able to offer her a part in the chorus and as the understudy to Elphaba. As Rachel had zero other offers, she took the job immediately and had been a part of the cast for about four months._

_Though she knew the musical backwards and forwards and could recite the part of Elphaba, and sing all the songs, in her sleep, she never got to see the spotlight. Madeline Richter, the latest Elphaba was a notorious workaholic and never missed a show. There were only two shows a week out of eight she didn't perform in and for those shows, Kaitlin Green her standby, would perform. In the four months she had been in the show, Rachel only ever got to sing with the chorus, until that fateful __Tuesday when everything changed._

_Once Rachel was awake, showered and dressed, she said goodbye to Finn who was lounging in his underwear on the couch watching some movie and headed in to work. She had expected the day to go very similarly to every other she worked and it had until about two hours before show time._

_A blood curdling scream could be heard coming from Madeline's dressing room and everyone in the vicinity rushed to her door. One of the costumers opened the door and nearly fainted at the sight. Inside the dressing room Madeline was lying on the floor crying with what appeared to be a severely broken leg. No one was entirely sure how she managed to break her leg in her dressing room but she had and was immediately escorted to the hospital. This meant that Kaitlin would have to go on for her, except Kaitlin had called in sick from food poisoning._

_Rachel sat at her make-up station getting her hair done when Jimmy came over to her. "Rachel, how are you today?" he asked nonchalantly._

"_I'm good. Ready to put on another show," she said in a chipper voice. Though it was a small part, she still loved the feel of being on stage and performing._

"_Great, that's good to hear because you, my love, are going to be playing Elphaba tonight," he said, not beating around the bush._

_Rachel laughed as if he had just told her a funny joke. Her tone became more serious. "Jimmy, stop pulling my leg. I need it to stand on."_

_Jimmy looked at her severely. "Rachel, I'm one hundred percent serious. Madeline just somehow broke her leg and Kaitlin is out with food poisoning. You're the understudy for the part. It's your time now. You __**will**__ be performing the part of Elphaba tonight."_

_She stared at him, mouth agape and completely wordless. Rachel couldn't think straight; the director of Wicked was telling her that she would be performing the part of Elphaba for the first time ever. Her brain had stopped functioning until Jimmy snapped his fingers in her face. Her mind lurched back to reality and she leaped off her chair and tackled Jimmy in a giant hug._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Rachel wailed over and over. She released her stunned director and jumped up and down pumping her fists in the air._

_Jimmy sighed exasperatedly but at the same time felt just as happy for her. He had always thought Rachel would make a spectacular Elphaba and now she was getting a chance to prove it. "I hate to cut your celebratory dance party short but you really need to undo this," he waved his hands around her nearly finished usual hairdo, "and get into Elphaba hair and make-up. I'll send Rodrigo over immediately." Jimmy congratulated Rachel one last time then went off to find the lead make-up artist who always turned Madeline into Elphaba._

_Collecting herself, Rachel sat back down in her chair and starting helping Elise undo her 'do. "Congratulations Rachel! It only took a broken leg and food poisoning but you're finally getting the lead you've been craving!" Elise said as she pulled bobby pins out of Rachel's hair._

"_I know, I feel kind of bad but it's not like either of those things are my fault. I'm just going to enjoy this while I can. This could lead to bigger and better things for me if I do well tonight! Maybe I can finally get out of the chorus." Rachel beamed into her mirror. She really did feel bad for Madeline and Kaitlin. They were both terrific actresses even if Madeline was a bit of a diva, and that was Rachel Berry saying that, and neither deserved to be in pain, but at the same time she was happy that their misfortune had led to something great for her. "Oh my gosh! I need to call Finn! He has to be here!" Rachel pulled her cell phone out of her bag and hit two on her speed dial. The phone rang __and Finn picked up on the fourth ring._

"_Hey Rach, what's going on? Why are you calling me less than two hours before show time? Is something wrong? Did you really break a leg?" he asked, panic growing in his voice with each question. Rachel never called Finn before a show as she was usually too busy getting ready and it disrupted her pre-show thoughts so she wasn't surprised Finn was a bit curious._

"_Everything is fine Finn. I'm just calling because I need you to come to the show tonight. You have to be here. There'll be a ticket waiting for you at will call," Rachel said calmly into the phone using all her acting skills to keep from exploding and telling Finn about her stroke of luck. She wanted him to be surprised when she walked out on stage in all her green glory._

_Finn breathed out in relief but then sounded less than enthused. "Don't get me wrong Rach, I love your show and you're always great in it, but do I really have to go tonight?"_

_Rachel's face fell. "Why don't you want to come tonight?"_

"_It's just, I've seen your show like twelve times already and I just set up the new air conditioner I bought today and it's so hot out and I'm not showered and…" Finn kept listing off excuses not to show up to Rachel's show. She understood where he was coming from, he really had seen the show more times than truly necessary but she never asked him to come and the one time she did, he was now turning her down. This made her sort of angry and before Finn could list off any more reasons and deny her the one thing she was asking of him, she cut him off.  
>"Finn Hudson, you will be in the audience at seven pm when the curtain goes up or else you will be sleeping with your feet hanging over the edge of the couch for the next month! All I'm asking is for you to show up just one more time for me then if you never want to see Wicked again, you don't have to. Just get your ass to the Gershwin by show time!" Rachel growled lowly into the phone through gritted teeth before hanging up on her boyfriend.<em>

_Rachel sat back in her chair as Rodrigo showed up. She really wished Kurt could come but as he was in Los Angeles working currently, it would be impossible. She would have to fill him in later. Rachel then made two more quick phone calls to make sure Anjali could attend the show that night and then called the box office to get two tickets for Anjali and Finn. A little less than two hours later Rachel stood in front of a full length mirror taking in her green appearance before heading into the wings of the stage. She looked positively wicked._

Finn found Anjali sitting in the seat next to his in the front mezzanine just moments before the show was due to start. He had missed the train that would have gotten him to the theatre with enough time to use the bathroom and grab a snack before curtain up so he decided to take a cab instead but there was a huge accident along Fifth which stopped traffic dead. Finn ended up having to run about a mile in the wet heat to make it to the theatre on time.

"Could you have cut it any closer Finn?" Anjali hissed at him as the orchestra began playing. Finn plopped in his seat breathless.

"Missed train…traffic…run…" he panted out quietly. He had been in such a rush he hadn't even had time to grab a Playbill, which contained announcements about any changes in casting, and Anjali didn't have one either. Not that he really needed it as he basically knew everyone in the cast and knew the show just as well as Rachel did.

They both went silent as Juliette came out on stage strapped to her bubble. Finn couldn't stand Juliette. She constantly flirted with him and couldn't get it through her big blonde head that he was taken and wasn't interested.

Having seen the show so many times, Finn kind of drifted in and out until Anjali leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Where's Rachel? I don't see her."

For the first time Finn noticed his girlfriend wasn't on stage. She was always in the opening scene. "I don't know." He shrugged, really having no idea where she was. Finn watched more intently now trying to figure out why Rachel wasn't there with the rest of the Munchkins.

No One Mourns the Wicked ended and Glinda went into her explanation of how she knew Elphaba before she became the Wicked Witch of the West. Then Finn and Anjali's eyes nearly popped out of their heads when Elphaba ran out on stage. At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing, there was no way that the tiny green girl on stage was his girlfriend. It had to be the green make-up playing tricks on his eyes. Yeah, that had to be it…but then she started singing. It was Rachel.

Anjali and Finn looked at each other in amazement. Neither could comprehend that Rachel was finally performing in a musical as a leading lady and not just any musical but one of the most well known and best musicals ever. She was embodying one of the greatest characters of all time. They both turned their attention back to the show and watched, enraptured by Rachel.

When she ran out on stage to the thundering applause, Rachel stood in the spotlight savoring the moment for as long as she could before launching into Elphaba. Though she hadn't performed the part in front of an audience before, she felt completely at ease as she fell into the role and let it take over. It felt like it had when she sang on that stage for the first time with Kurt only a thousand times better because people were watching her play this character that millions loved.

As the show progressed, Finn found he was drawn in more than he ever had been before. Watching Rachel perform all the songs he always heard her singing throughout their apartment in the actual show was mesmerizing. She nailed every single note and when it got to Defying Gravity, a lump formed in his throat.

The lights came on for intermission and he looked over at Anjali. She wiped her eye. "Are you crying?" he asked her quaintly. Sure, Rachel's performance thus far had been amazing and hit him like it never had before, but he was very far from crying.

"Shut up," Anjali said pulling a tissue from her purse. "I just love that scene and watching Rachel perform it was amazing. There's no way they can send her back to the chorus after this. I've seen Madeline and Kaitlin play Elphaba multiple times and neither of them brought out a reaction in the audience the way Rachel did. She got a standing ovation in the middle of the show!" Anjali looked at Finn in awe.

Finn nodded in agreement. "She's probably backstage going nuts right now."

Backstage, Rachel was going nuts. It was almost euphoric belting out that last note of Defying Gravity then being told she had received a standing ovation for it once she got offstage. Needless to say, Rachel was on cloud nine. Not wanting to get a big head, she continued to calm herself down and act as if she still had something to prove, which she did as there was still a second act to perform.

Rachel was pacing back and forth taking deep breaths when Jimmy came over to her. "Rachel! Amazing job! I always knew you'd be perfect for this part. Tomorrow we need to talk. It'll be a while before Madeline gets back so she's going to need a replacement; seems like we might have found one in you." He shucked her arm and continued walking toward some chorus members who were having some mic problems. She didn't breath for nearly a full minute.

The rest of the show went by in a blur. Rachel fell right back into character and wowed yet again with As Long As You're Mine and For Good. When it came time for the curtain call, as she walked out hand in hand with Juliette, she couldn't believe the response. She had never seen the crowd so excited. Usually there was a standing ovation for Madeline and Kaitlin but it never seemed as loud as it did that night. Maybe Rachel was making it up in her head but she could swear it was because of her.

Up in the front mezzanine, Finn and Anjali were cheering and clapping as loudly as they could. "That's my girlfriend!" Finn yelled out over and over proudly. He looked around at the people near him. "Elphaba is my girlfriend," he told them all, pointing at her. The dude next to him gave him a doubtful nod and continued to clap while the older woman behind him told him he was lucky man. She had no idea.

Finn and Anjali waited for the crowd to clear out a little before heading down to the pit as they knew it would be a while before Rachel was ready to go home. She had a lot of make-up to remove and there would most likely be throngs of people waiting for her outside. Rachel had performed beautifully; there was no way there wouldn't be a crowd.

Once it was cleared Finn walked down to the orchestra and called out to Nick. He had managed to snag a spot in the pit orchestra as a trumpeter a few months before Rachel started in the show and Finn always said hello whenever he saw it.

"Hey Hudson, Jeeri, I didn't know you'd be here tonight," Nick said looking up at Finn and Anjali. "I wasn't expecting Rachel to be starring tonight either though."

"You realize I'm married, right Nick?" Anjali said for the thousandth time. It didn't matter that Nick had been at her wedding, he still always called her Jeeri whenever he saw her.

"I know Jeeri. Hey, you two wanna go out for drinks? I figured we should celebrate Rachel's pleasure at Madeline and Kaitlin's pain," Nick said with a roguish smirk. He didn't really care for Madeline or Kaitlin and thought it was awesome they were both gone for now.

Finn looked thoughtful. "Maybe, if Rachel wants to. She might be tired."

"I doubt it. When I saw her backstage during intermission she was practically bouncing off the walls." Nick finished packing up his area and looked back up at Finn. "Hop up on stage, I'll meet you up there and we'll go find her."

Ten minutes later the four of them were in Rachel's dressing room as she recounted practically every moment of the show like none of them had actually been there. "It was the best moment of my life! Finally all my hard work and effort has paid off and I'm getting some recognition. Jimmy even said I might be able to replace Madeline! This could really get me noticed in this town so I can finally go on to win my Tony!"

Finn was so ecstatic for his girlfriend. The only other time he had seen her even remotely this excited was after her very first show. This moment definitely beat that one though. Everything she wanted seemed to be within her grasp now. He had always believed in her, even when she didn't believe in herself, but now she could see that believing in herself the way she did was helping her reap all the rewards. It didn't matter what anyone else said, as long as Rachel had faith in herself, she could go the distance and achieve her dreams.

Once Rachel calmed down a bit and started taking her green off, Nick mentioned drinks to celebrate and Rachel agreed wholeheartedly. She wanted to commemorate the night as it would always be one of her most cherished memories. Anjali and Nick stepped out of her dressing room to call Puck, Taylor, and anyone else they could think of who would want to celebrate with them.

Rachel smiled at Finn in the mirror as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "You were amazing Rachel, more than amazing. I can't even think of a big enough word to describe the level of awesome you were at tonight."

"Thank you Finn," Rachel turned her head to kiss him on the mouth. "So are you glad I threatened you to leave our air conditioned room to come see my show?"

"Very." Finn kissed her again then let her finish cleaning off her make-up. He looked in the mirror and noticed he had green on his lips. Before Nick could give him crap about it, Finn swiped a make-up remover wipe and cleaned them off.

After what seemed like an eternity later, Rachel was finally clean and ready to leave. Like Finn thought there would be, there was a crowd still waiting outside for Rachel. They had to practically beat some of the people off with a stick but Rachel loved every second of it. It wasn't just the attention and admiration that was making Rachel giddy; it was the knowledge that she had brought these people joy. They had actually appreciated her performance. Multiple fans – she actually had fans now! – had told her she was one of the best Elphaba's they had ever seen and that she even rivaled Idina Menzel. Rachel wasn't quite sure about that yet, but she appreciated the compliment all the same. Idina was pretty hard to beat in any role she performed.

Rachel signed dozens of autographs and took so many pictures with various people that her hand was beginning to cramp and she was seeing flashbulbs when there were none. About a half hour after exiting the theatre, Finn finally pried Rachel from the crowd. If this kept up every night, there was no way she'd get home at a decent hour anymore which would mean no pre-bed sex as Finn would be back to waking up at six am to teach at eight in September. Elphaba was both a blessing and a curse.

Finn, Rachel, Anjali and Nick made their way to a bar that wasn't too far away that the cast often visited after shows. As they walked, Rachel was still having a difficult time fathoming the night she had. When they finally made it to the establishment a few members of the chorus greeted them and congratulated Rachel. Nick offered to get the first round while the rest found a table.

Rachel noticed another group staring at them before two women stood up and walked over to where she, Finn and Anjali were sitting. "Sorry to bother you but we saw Wicked tonight and we were just wondering, were you Elphaba?" the shorter of the two women asked sheepishly.

"I was, how did you know?" Rachel replied surprised. She wondered how anyone would be able to recognize her already without being in make-up or near the theatre post-show.

"We sat behind him," the other woman said pointing to Finn. "At the end of the show he kept telling everyone that Elphaba was his girlfriend. I thought we'd take a shot and see if you really were."

Rachel smiled at Finn. "You told everyone I was your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," he said offended, like he wouldn't tell everyone Rachel Berry, star of the show, was his girlfriend. Rachel laughed at him.

The shorter woman spoke again. "You were truly amazing Miss Berry. That was the best show I've ever seen."

"Thank you so much. It was actually my first time playing Elphaba. I was so nervous I was going to screw up," Rachel confessed. The two women looked shocked.

"I never would have guessed. You seemed so sure of yourself." The shorter woman looked at the taller woman. "Well, we'll leave you alone now. Thanks for talking to us."

"Of course!" Rachel said lively. "It means so much that you enjoyed yourselves. Have a great night!" The women waved goodbye and went back to their table.

Nick walked to the table with three beers and an apple martini in his hands. "Well, look at you Miss Shining Star. You already got fans recognizing you in public. That's a sign that you've made it."

"I definitely haven't made it yet. I still have a _long_ way to go," Rachel replied taking a swig of her beer. "But I can't wait to see where the way leads me."

Nick lifted his martini in a toast. "To _Wicked_, for providing our Rachel with the yellow brick road to her Tony!"

"Here, here!" Finn chimed in, clinking his beer against Nick's glass. The girls added theirs then they took a drink.

"I cannot believe you're a straight man," Anjali commented lifting Nick's martini off the table with a judging glance his way.

"What? I like apples!" The table laughed at Nick's offense. The conversation dissolved into random topics that they all laughed hysterically at. More friends started showing up shortly after that and congratulated Rachel on her first time as a leading lady on Broadway.

As she sat there with her friends and boyfriend, she thought about her life and how it was going. A year ago at that time Rachel was fighting to even get her foot in the door. There were so many struggling actors and actresses in New York, she was lucky to even get the chance. Now here she was on the brink of stardom, starting to get recognized for her talent and appreciated for it. It was something Rachel could definitely get used to.

* * *

><p>Fun Fact: When I saw Wicked the second time I for reals teared up at Defying Gravity. I was very moved by the performance.<p> 


	7. Hook Up

Oh look, a holiday!

* * *

><p><strong>October 31st, 2013<strong>

Puck and Brittany had yet to meet any of Finn and Rachel's new friends despite having been in the city for about two days so when they discovered that Rachel's residence hall was having a Halloween party, they knew they had to attend. Puck needed to know if Rachel had any hot friends he could potentially woo while under the influence and Brittany just wanted to dress up and dance.

Rachel had protested Puck's plan to attempt to get into the pants of any of her group of friends but ultimately she knew the decision would come down to them. It was inevitable that they would meet Puck as Rachel had explained he was in town and they were all curious to meet the guy. Though she never talked Puck up, they still seemed intrigued to learn about the man Rachel once attached her lips to. If she had snagged a man like Finn, chances were Puck was going to be pretty hot too.

Out of Frankie, Erin, Anjali and Sophie, only the latter two had their V-cards punched since beginning college. Erin had just entered a serious relationship however so that meant Frankie was really 'the only virgin left to be sacrificed' as she had put it. When Finn divulged this bit of information to Puck against Rachel's wishes while they were getting dinner the night before, he immediately went to work on his 'divide and conquer' strategy. Rachel was scared to ask what that meant exactly but against her better judgment did anyway.

"_I divide her legs then conquer her pussy," Puck said to Rachel's disgust before taking a bite of his Gray's Papaya all-beef hotdog._

"_You are a pig Noah. There is no way I'm letting you near any of my friends!" Rachel proclaimed sticking her finger in his face._

"_If you don't move it, I'll bite it off!" Puck said nipping at her finger._

"_That's what she said," Brittany deadpanned then honked in laughter. Brittany was basically the only person who still used that joke and found it utterly hilarious._

Unfortunately, once the party had started at the Second Street Residence Hall where Rachel and Anjali shared a room and Frankie, Erin and Sophie shared another, there was no way Rachel could keep Puck at bay. Every floor had something crazy happening on it and they were all running around trying to find other friends and interesting things to do. Finally, Puck caught up with Frankie, the girl he was most interested in.

Almost immediately they had started hooking up in Frankie's room until just before Puck could get his boxers off she decided she wasn't ready and wanted to wait for the right person and not some guy she had just met. Puck asked her multiple times if she was sure, trying to get her to maybe change her mind but she was firm in her resolve. Frankie was waiting. Horny and annoyed at the situation, Puck vacated her room and sought out anyone else willing to relieve his sexual frustration.

Since the party had been so last minute for Brittany and Puck and neither had much money, they had had to improvise on their costume choices. Brittany's costume was mostly just her in her underwear with some knee high boots, bunny ears, a bunch of cotton stuck to her rump and little whiskers painted onto her face. Puck's costume was just as imaginative: his McKinley Titans number twenty football jersey from high school, some eye black, and a pair of jeans. It worked to his advantage however when he found a lone cheerleader roaming the floor Rachel's room was on.

"We match," the tipsy girl said to Puck as she took in his appearance when he walked closer to her, "sorta." She hiccupped.

"Well ya know, I kinda have a thing for cheerleaders," Puck replied slyly. It wasn't even a lie. The girl got very close to him and put her lips against his ear.

"I kinda have a thing for football players," she whispered before licking his earlobe then sucking it between her lips. Puck could feel himself get hard from that alone. The mystery cheerleader grabbed Puck's hand and pulled him into the closest empty room to them. He wasn't sure if it was actually _her_ empty room, but they were going to have sex in there either way.

As for Rachel and Finn they were busy playing Never Have I Ever with Brittany down the hall. It was Sophie's turn. "Never have I ever…" she thought critically of what to say, "gone skinny dipping." Finn, Rachel and Brittany drank. They were the only ones in the group of nine to do so.

Next was a random girl Rachel didn't know. "Never have I ever done a 69." Finn, Rachel and Brittany drank again.

"Really?" Erin's pitch turned up in surprise at Rachel and Finn drinking to that. "Wow, you two are kinda kinky aren't you?"

Rachel shrugged, the booze making her admit things she wouldn't otherwise. "Sometimes." She giggled and all the other girls did too as Finn's cheeks went even redder.

A young looking freshman guy went after that. "Never have I ever kissed a girl," he admitted sadly. The three other guys in the group all drank and so did Rachel and Brittany before Brittany leaned over to the kid and kissed him hard, sticking her tongue into his mouth and massing his tongue with hers.

"Now you have," Brittany said with a smile as she pulled away from the guy and winked at him. Little did the kid know he'd be losing his virginity that night too.

"Geez Rachel, I had no idea you swung that way too!" Erin yelled out once everyone was done watching Brittany mack on some kid she didn't even know.

Rachel snorted. "I don't. This girl, Riley, in high school had a crush on me and she kissed me against my will. But it was okay, I forgave her. She was just," Rachel belched loudly, "confused. Excuse me." Now it was her turn. "Okay, lemme see, never have I ever had a threesome." Brittany was the only one to drink. All the guys stared at her in wonder. She proceeded to explain. "Before Santana left for college, she was going down on me in my room but Puck came over to talk about our road trip. He walked in on us. We just let him join since he was there anyway."

Finn chortled before taking his turn. "Never have I ever had sex on an airplane." He looked at Rachel hopefully. No one drank to that. "If we play this again after we fly home next time, I want to be able to drink to that," he said in Rachel's ear. She bit her lip and stared at him lustfully. Finn had a feeling she wanted to be a member of the Mile High Club too.

"Do all the 'never have I evers' have to be sexual?" Erin asked as it was now her turn.

The guy next to her answered. "No but if you want to know dirt on people, invasive questions are the best way to go. Sexual questions are pretty invasive."

"Okay, I have one then. Never have I ever smoked pot," Erin said with pride. Everyone besides Finn and Rachel drank.

Sophie looked scandalized. "So you two will have hardcore kinky sex but you've never smoked a joint?" she said to Finn and Rachel.

"Hardcore kinky sex isn't illegal. Also I hate the smell of pot. It makes me feel sick," Rachel replied making a face at the idea.

"She'd kill me if I did drugs," Finn said blandly pointing at Rachel. "Rachel's scary when she gets angry."

The game continued on until everyone was pretty smashed. All the talk of sex and what everyone has done or didn't do got Finn and Rachel pretty damn randy and they were ready to take their hormones back to Rachel's room.

They burst through the door and slammed it shut behind them, removing bits of their costumes as they made their way over to Rachel's bed. They were so plastered and obsessed with each other that neither of them even noticed the other couple writhing around on Anjali's bed. Rachel ripped her cat ears off and pulled the white leotard she was wearing from her body. Since the leotard was so supportive on its own, she hadn't bothered wearing a bra that night much to Finn's delight.

As Rachel backed Finn into her bed, he hit the side at a weird angle and they both tumbled to the ground, Rachel landing on top. Neither really cared where they fucked as long as it happened so they carried on as they were on the floor. Finn literally ripped Rachel's thong off her and she tried yanking his fireman pants down but they just shot back up. She was so confused until she noticed the red suspenders holding them up. Rachel pulled them from Finn's shoulders then yanked his pants and boxers down to reveal his throbbing erection.

Without further delay, Rachel positioned herself over Finn and sank down on him. She let out a loud moan as Finn grunted in response to her body's motions. Rachel rode him like a horse, moving her hips back and forth then swirling them in a circular motion. Finn jutted his hips up to meet Rachel as she went down and she nearly toppled off him with the force.

"Fuck!" Rachel belted out loudly as she fought to regain her balance on Finn. He bent his knees behind her and Rachel used his thighs for support as she continued moving up and down on Finn's shaft. Finn gripped her thighs before trailing them upward to her hips and around to her groin. He lightly stroked her clit and Rachel mewled in appreciation.

"I love you Rach." Finn was getting emotional as Rachel slammed down onto his hips once more. "You're so…tight…'n wet and you…feel so…amazing…and I…love you," he stated between grunts. Usually Finn and Rachel weren't ones for talking while having sex of any kind as they just liked to concentrate on the feeling of being together but when they were drunk they got a little chattier. Finn liked to commentate on how good Rachel made him feel and how much he loved her and as for Rachel 'fuck' became her word of choice.

"Oh fuck Finn, that feels so fucking good," Rachel said as he played with her more. Though she was bleary eyed, Rachel looked down to watch him touch her and slide in and out of her. She breathed out each time their hips met, "Fuck…fuck…fuck…oh God…fuck me." She stopped moving as the sensation became too much. Her walls clenched tightly around Finn and her clit pulsed rapidly under his thumb. Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head which was thrown back in ecstasy. Her hand found Finn's free one and she intertwined her fingers with his, gripping his hand tightly. She tried to keep the feeling going for as long as possible but exhaustion was creeping upon her.

The sensation died down and Rachel slumped off Finn to the side. He whined at the loss of contact as he hadn't come himself yet, to his utter astonishment. "Rach," he murmured, sitting up to look at her. She was completely passed out on the floor. "Are you kidding me?" Finn slammed his head back onto the floor in frustration then grumbled about the pain he now had in his head.

Needing to take care of the raging boner he still had, Finn wondered if it would be creepy to jerk it while looking at his sleeping girlfriend. She was naked and super hot still. "Fuck it," he mumbled as he took his length in his hand and started working it. He looked at Rachel and imagined pumping into her, her wetness glistening on his skin, as she let out little squeals of delight. It didn't take long for Finn to come all over himself. His eyelids drooped as the effort of relieving his drunken sexual tension caught up with him. Before he allowed himself to pass out however, he picked Rachel up and placed her on her bed then crawled in next to her and promptly fell asleep.

**November 1st, 2013**

The light was blinding already and Rachel hadn't even opened her eyes yet. She knew the day would be spent recovering from her night of debauchery instead of attending her two classes she had on Fridays but as she hadn't missed a single class since starting college, she thought that would be okay. Eyes still closed, Rachel turned on her bed, burying her face into Finn's chest only to find her nose hitting Finn's nipple. She nuzzled it gently before moving away and finally opening her eyes.

Finn was still asleep, drool dripping out the corner of his mouth onto her pillow, a light snore escaping his lips. Even when he looked like shit he was still the most attractive man Rachel had ever seen. She really just wanted to stay curled up next to Finn but her bladder had other plans. About to burst, Rachel hastily got out of bed and tip toed over to her bathroom. When she opened the door she stopped dead.

All she could do was stand still staring at the body in front of her. Rachel could audibly feel her gaze go from their feet, up their legs, stop on their rather impressive penis, then continue up their torso and finally land on their face. Noah Puckerman stared back at a very naked Rachel with a shit eating grin on his face and a toothbrush in his hand.

"Didn't take you for one to go bare down there," was all Puck said as he went back to brushing his teeth. He spit into the sink then looked at her again. "Nice tits," he commented before taking a swig of water and swishing it around his mouth then spitting it out. "By the way, you and Finn are really fucking loud."

Like her brain was trying to make up for lost time, everything went into overdrive as Rachel finally comprehended what was happening. A monstrous scream ripped from her throat as she tore a towel from the rack to cover her naked body. "NOAH PUCKERMAN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?" Rachel screeched at him. Securing the towel around her body, she started hitting him anywhere she could reach. "Get. Out. Of. My. Bathroom," she punctuated each word with a smack.

"Chill the fuck out Berry!" Puck yelled back, grabbing Rachel around the wrists to stop her assault. Just then a nude Finn appeared in the door looking worried. When he saw Puck holding Rachel by the wrists completely naked he went from worried to pissed off instantly. It didn't help that as Rachel and Puck realized Finn was there and they stared each other down Rachel's towel fell from around her body. Now Finn was livid.

"What the fuck is going on?" Finn walked into the bathroom and shoved Puck off Rachel and slammed him up against the bathroom wall. "Rachel, what the hell?" He trusted Rachel but he couldn't help but be peeved. She and Puck did have a past.

"This is not what it looks like Finn!" Rachel pleaded. "I just woke up to pee and Puck was in here brushing his teeth but for some reason he's naked!" she explained with venom as she looked accusingly at Puck. "He saw me naked and I just freaked out and started hitting him. He grabbed my wrists to stop me, that's all. I swear Finn." Rachel picked her towel back up and covered herself once more. She was desperate to convey to her boyfriend that she would _never_ cheat on him again, especially not with Puck.

"Dude, I have no interest in Berry. I'm only naked in here because I fucked _her_ last night," Puck explained pointing past Finn and Rachel to the just as naked girl standing in the doorway rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"What's going on?" Anjali asked sleepily. Her contacts were sticky in her eyes so she couldn't exactly see what was happening clearly. Finn released his hold on Puck as he realized they were telling the truth and stepped back from him. Their junk was entirely too close together for his liking. Then he realized they were all buck naked standing in Rachel's bathroom. Awkward.

"Anjali?" Rachel asked in horror. "You had sex with Puck?"

Anjali looked at Rachel. "I did?" she asked confused. "Did I even meet Puck yet?"

"Yeah we know each other…in the biblical sense," Puck flirted with a smirk.

Just then it clicked in the girl's brain. "Wait, _you're_ Puck? Rachel's Puck?"

"Puck isn't Rachel's anything," Finn replied gruffly. "Can we maybe put some clothes on?" Finn was getting more and more uncomfortable standing there au naturel with everyone.

"I agree," Rachel said moving past Anjali out of the bathroom to go to her dresser. Everyone else followed suit and once they had at least enough on to cover their genitals continued their conversation.

"But seriously, you're the Puck that Finn and Rachel went to high school with?" Anjali questioned.

"How many other Puck's do you think I know Anj?" Rachel replied sardonically crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"I don't know," she said in a small voice. Now she felt really stupid.

Rachel shook her head disbelievingly. "I can't believe you didn't even bother to find out his name before having sex with him. That's not like you at all."

Anjali shrugged. "I just wanted to hook up. I didn't think I'd ever see him again anyway. He wasn't even that good."

Puck reeled at this statement. "'Wasn't even that good'? Do you know who I am? I'm the Puckasaurus, I'm a badass and I'm awesome in bed."

Anjali snorted. "_Puckasaurus_? That is the lamest thing I've ever heard! And you're more bad-lay than badass. You didn't even get me off." She laughed at Puck as he fumed.

"Woman, I will throw you up against that wall and show you how badass I am! I'll make you come so hard you'll scream louder than Berry did last night."

"I'd rather you not," Anjali said squinting at him with a distasteful sneer.

Puck was not happy. No one had ever insulted his sexual prowess. Sure, Lauren had called him a 'sad sack' a few times but when it came to the actual deed he always left her wanting more and Santana had sex with him all the time in high school, even a few times over the summer before college after she came out as a lesbian. Every mom with a pool in Lima kept Puck in business and every girl at school wished they could have had him inside them. All the females he had screwed on his travels had wished he'd stay in town longer so they could get more. Even Miss Chastity Ball Quinn had given in and enjoyed his talents when they fucked. Granted that didn't exactly end well but the point was, she still enjoyed herself. So how the fuck did this smokin' hot chick not find Puck's lovin' pleasing? Now he was on a mission. Puck had satisfied every woman he had ever been with; there was no way he could leave the city before satisfying Anjali. "This ain't over princess. I _will_ prove to you that I'm not a bad lay."

"Fat chance. You'd have to have sex with me again to prove that." Though Anjali acted like she wasn't interested, she kind of was. He honestly hadn't been that good but something about his determination and his demeanor made Anjali want to give him another shot. She just wanted him to work for it a bit first. Maybe it would make him 'prove it' even better.

Rachel and Finn watched their friends argue and even though on the surface it appeared that they rather disliked one another they could both tell that Puck and Anjali were far from a one night stand. No, Puck and Anjali were probably going to hook up again sooner rather than later and continue to do so for a while. Their sexual chemistry was palpable despite Anjali insulting Puck's abilities but they'd figure it out eventually. Anjali might have been enough to keep Puck in New York for longer than just the rest of the week. As Puck finally got frustrated with Anjali enough and threw his hands up before walking out of the dorm room, Rachel and Finn glanced at each other knowing there was no way Puck would be leaving any time soon.

* * *

><p>So that's how Puck and Anjali met...<p> 


	8. Devil Spawn

Get ready for the longest chapter ever.

* * *

><p><strong>April 19th, 2013<strong>

Rachel was lying on her bed reading through her script for the play she was working on this semester when her phone rang. Expecting it to be Finn asking if she wanted to come over, Rachel answered immediately.

"Hey babe," she said.

"Are we at the pet name stage now?" Erin said jokingly into the phone. Rachel was a little embarrassed now.

"Sorry Erin, I thought you were Finn. What's up?" she asked wanting to get to the root of why Erin had called.

"You will never guess what just happened to me! I got asked on a date!" she preened loudly. Rachel sat up on her bed and held the phone closer to her ear.

"Oh my gosh Erin, that's great!" Rachel was truly happy for her friend. Erin had the hardest time talking to members of the opposite sex so this was really huge for her. "When is it?"

"Tonight! His name is Bryan Ericson and he's in my Biology class and we partnered on the assignment today. We were hitting it off really well and then he just asked me if I wanted to go for pizza or something tonight. He's picking me up at eight," Erin crooned into the phone. "So I was wondering if maybe you could come over to my dorm and maybe help me pick out something to wear."

"Of course! I'll be over in a few minutes." The girls hung up with each other and Rachel threw on a sweatshirt to head over to Third Avenue. She barely knocked on the door before Erin threw it open and pulled her inside. She was already freaking out.

"Rachel, I can't go tonight! There's no way I can!" Erin said tears building in her eyes.

Rachel patted her back and sat her down on the couch. "Erin, you can do this. You are a strong and worthwhile person. He obviously likes you if he asked you out."

Erin shook her head as she let out a loud sob. "No, I mean I _can't_ go. I told my dad I'd babysit his kids tonight. I'm supposed to be there by seven. I completely forgot about it." She cried harder. "I have to call Bryan and cancel." Erin reached for her cell phone.

"Don't you dare!" Rachel said loudly, knocking Erin's hand away from her phone. "You are going on that date tonight. You've worked so hard to get better at being sociable and now you finally have that date you've wanted your whole life."

Erin looked at Rachel disbelievingly through her tears. "But…"

"Erin, I will babysit for you tonight." Erin's face brightened a little. "Yeah, you go on your date and I will babysit your brothers."

"You'd really do that?" she asked sounding hopeful. Rachel nodded firmly.

"It'll be okay with your dad right? I don't want him mad at you because I'm babysitting."

Erin smiled. "My dad's met you. He thought you were nice. I doubt he'd have a problem with it. My step-mom probably won't care either."

Rachel smiled back. "Then it's settled. I'm babysitting and you're going on your first date."

At ten to seven Rachel arrived at the King residence in Brooklyn and knocked on the door. It opened but Rachel didn't see anyone there until she looked down. Standing in front of her was little blonde boy. "Hi there, you must be Adam. I'm Rachel," Rachel introduced, kneeling down and offering her hand out to the child.

"I know how to wipe my own butt," the boy said plainly before turning around and calling for his dad. Rachel stood up with a concerned look on her face. Then a tall man appeared in the doorway.

"Rachel, good to see you again; come on in," he said waving Rachel into the house.

"Hello Mr. King. How are you tonight?" Rachel inquired politely.

"Good, good. Just doing date night with Jen. Thank you so much for babysitting. I know how important Erin's date is to her. We all really appreciate it." Mr. King smiled at her. "Let me introduce you to the kids." He exited toward the living room and Rachel followed.

"Adam, don't hold Precious that way," Mr. King said tiredly to his youngest son who was holding the cat upside down by its hips. He was meowing obnoxiously clearly not enjoying playing with the three year old. "Rachel, this is Adam," he ruffled the small boy's hair who had dropped the cat finally, "this is Andrew," he pointed to another blonde boy whose features were very similar to Adam's, "and this is Anthony." The last boy was clearly the eldest and looked at Rachel like she was a piece of meat. Though he was only seven, Rachel felt awkward under his gaze. "Boys, this is Rachel. She's Erin's friend from school and she'll be babysitting you tonight. I expect you all to be on your best behavior for her, okay?" All the boys nodded at their father. Mr. King turned to look at Rachel. "They already ate dinner so you don't need to worry about that. They can have a snack around eight if they want but try to keep it low on sugar otherwise they'll never go to sleep. Emergency numbers are posted on the fridge and there's a first aid kit in the bathroom if needed. We'll be back around one. I can give you a ride back to your dorm when we get back so you don't need to take the subway."

"That would be very nice of you sir." Rachel was glad to hear it because she really didn't feel comfortable taking the subway in the dead of night from Brooklyn Heights back to NYU. Finn had told her to call him when she was ready to head back so he could escort her. He didn't want her traveling alone.

"Of course. Well, we should be off. Thanks again Rachel." Mr. King called his wife and she came downstairs. She barely even glanced at Rachel before heading out the door. Rachel was somewhat surprised by this behavior. If it were her children, she'd want to know everything about the person taking care of them.

Once it was just Rachel and the boys in the house, interesting things started happening. Erin had told Rachel the boys would probably just play Wii games and ignore her all night but the opposite was appearing to happen. All the boys seemed to want to talk to Rachel and hang around her.

"I have a penis," Adam said as he crawled onto the couch next to Rachel.

"Well you're a boy. All boys have them," she replied awkwardly.

"What do girls have?" he asked looking at Rachel quizzically. She had no idea how to respond.

"Adam, leave her alone," Anthony said shoving his brother to the side and sliding in next to Rachel. He stared up at her charmingly. "How old are you?"

She looked down at him. "I'm eighteen."

"So you're only eleven years older than me. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes, I do. His name is Finn." Anthony's face fell before hardening slightly.

"How old is he?"

"Finn is eighteen too but his birthday is next month."

"Do you love him?" he asked with a furrowed brow. Rachel wasn't one hundred percent sure but she had a strong inkling that Anthony had a little crush on her. She didn't want to cause him any pain but she wanted to answer his questions honestly.

"I do, very much."

"Do you think you'll ever break up?" She had to admit, the kid was persistent.

"I hope not. Someday I hope we'll get married." This seemed to aggravate Anthony even more.

"Finn's a stupid name. What is he? A shark?" he said with malice in his voice.

Adam then butted into the conversation. "I like sharks."

"No one cares Adam!" Anthony yelled at his brother.  
>"Anthony, that's not very nice," Rachel chastised. He immediately apologized for his outburst then stared longingly at Rachel again. As the three of them sat on the couch a loud clanging could be heard coming from the kitchen. Rachel got up to investigate and discovered Andrew covered in chocolate pudding.<p>

"Oh no, Andrew! What are you doing?" she picked up the large bowl the pudding had been in off the floor and placed it in the sink. Then she took Andrew into the bathroom and began cleaning him off but when she went to remove his dirty clothes he started throwing a fit.

"You're a girl! You can't look at me in my underwear!" he crossed his arms so Rachel couldn't pull his shirt off.

"Can you dress yourself then?" she asked the five year old. He shook his head yes. Rachel finished cleaning off Andrew's face then when he was done he went into his room to change into pajamas. Rachel went back into the kitchen to clean up the spilled pudding and when she was done re-entered the living room to find Adam standing on the coffee table dangling Precious upside down over the edge of it. The cat was hissing and spitting at the boy but he didn't even bat an eye.

"Penis, penis, penis, I have a penis," the boy sang over and over as he swung the cat around.

"Adam, you don't hold kitties like that. It can hurt them." She pulled Precious from his grasp and placed him on the floor. The orange shorthair ran off as soon as his paws hit the ground.

"Do you have a penis?" Adam asked Rachel without qualm as she picked him up and put him on the floor too.

What was with this child's obsession with the male reproductive organ? "I'm a girl. Girls don't have penises."

Then Andrew came into the living room wearing only his birthday suit. "Andrew! Where are your pajamas?" Rachel screeched at him.

"I couldn't find any." He sat down on the chair.

"I'm a girl Andrew, remember? I'm not supposed to see you without clothes on?" she hinted trying to get him to put something on.

"You just can't see me in my underwear!" he said as if it was the most ludicrous thing ever. Rachel was amazed. The kid couldn't be seen in his underwear but he'd walk around stark naked.

"Come on Andrew; let's go find you some pajamas." Andrew stood up and Rachel ushered him toward his bedroom. Anthony came up behind them with Adam following.

"Rachel is a pretty name," was all Anthony said as he trailed up the stairs after Rachel.

She found Andrew's room and all four entered. "Thank you. My dads named me after Rachel from _Friends_."

"What's _Friends_?" Adam looked genuinely confused.

"It's a television show from the '90s. It was on _way_ before you were born." Now Rachel felt kind of old. She found some underwear and pajamas and was going to help Andrew get dressed but he started freaking out about Rachel seeing him in his underwear again so she left him to dress himself. This time she stood outside his door to make sure he actually put the clothes on.

"You're really pretty," Anthony said to Rachel as he stood against the wall across from her. She smiled.

"Thank you Anthony. You're pretty cute yourself." Anthony blushed then dipped his head shyly with a big smile on his face.

"Do you have babies?" Adam asked Rachel as he stared up at her from beside her.

"Not yet, but someday I want to." She really did want to have kids someday; mini Finchels running around causing a muck. Rachel thought Finn would be the cutest dad and she really wanted to see him with a little girl. For some reason whenever she pictured him with a baby that baby was always a tiny girl who looked just like him.

Anthony looked pretty annoyed. "Do you wanna have babies with _Finn_?" the kid practically spit out his name.

Just then the doorbell rang and Rachel's head swiveled toward the stairs. She had no idea who that could be as she wasn't expecting anyone. "Anthony, please stay here and make sure Andrew gets his pajamas on. Adam, you stay here too. I'll be right back."

She left the boys in the upstairs hallway and went to answer the door. Rachel looked through the peephole to see who could possibly be showing up at the King residence but all she could discern from that was that the person was wearing a plaid shirt. Hesitantly she opened the door.

"Hey Rach," Finn said as she opened the door wider when she realized it was her boyfriend.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel hadn't been expecting him but she let him into the house anyway.

"Well, I was supposed to come pick you up anyway so I thought I'd just come early so once the kids are asleep you won't be alone…and we could maybe make-out a bit." He gave her his patented half smirk. Finn practically always had sex on the brain.

"While that was very thoughtful of you Finn, Mr. King was actually going to give me a ride back to NYU so I wouldn't have to take the subway. I was going to text you and tell you not to worry about getting me but I haven't had the chance yet."

Finn looked somewhat peeved at this news. It just took him nearly an hour to get over to Brooklyn and Rachel didn't even need him. "Well we could still make-out for a bit then. Don't make my trip over here pointless," he put his hand on her hip and pulled her against him.

Rachel looked toward the stairs nervously. She didn't want to boys to see her and Finn so intimate. "Finn, I'm working. I realize it's just babysitting but it is a job. I'm being paid to take care of these people's children. I can't be distracted by your inability to keep it in your pants." Finn rolled his eyes and Rachel pushed him away gently. "Tomorrow is Saturday. We can do a lot more than just make out on someone else's couch like teenagers then."

Finn looked confused. "We are teenagers…?"

"I meant high schoolers. We are freshmen in college, not high school. We are mature young adults; which means we can do what mature young adults do _tomorrow_." Rachel stepped away from Finn and walked toward the stairs. "Go wait in the living room. I'll be right back."

Rachel jogged up the stairs to find Adam and Anthony still in the hall and Andrew's door still closed. "Is he dressed yet?"

"Who was at the door?" Anthony asked in lieu of an answer. Rachel ignored Anthony's question as she knew the answer would not please him. She tapped on Andrew's door and cracked it open slightly.

"Are you dressed Andrew?" she asked popping her head in. Just then a pillow flew at her head.

"You can't look at me!" Andrew yelled. Before Rachel pulled the door shut to avoid being hit by another pillow she could see that Andrew was still only in his underwear.

Stunned, Rachel looked at the other two boys. "Anthony, could you do me a big favor and help Andrew get into his pajamas? He won't let me see him in his underwear."

"Sure," he said with a smile, happy to do anything Rachel asked of him. Rachel waited outside the room again but Adam grew bored and went downstairs to find Precious again. When he made it into the living room he was surprised to find a man he'd never seen before sitting on the couch.

"Who are you?" he said pulling Finn from the Maxim he was browsing. Finn quickly shoved the magazine back into his bag.

"I'm Finn. I'm Rachel's boyfriend." He wasn't sure if the little boy would understand but he didn't seem to care either way. The boy sat on the couch next to Finn and stared up at him.

"I'm Adam and I have a penis," he said with a smile at Finn. Finn raised his eyebrows at the kid taken aback at his straightforwardness.

Uncertainly, Finn responded. "That's cool. I have one too."

"My babysitter said all boys have them. What do girls have?" Adam continued. Finn wasn't sure if he should answer that or not so he went with a neutral answer.

"That's a question you should ask your mommy or daddy."

Adam smiled at Finn. "I can wipe my own butt." Finn burst out laughing.

"Me too little man. Right on, bro." Finn put out his fist for a bump but the kid didn't understand. He high fived his clench hand instead.

"You're really big like my daddy. Do you know him?"

"No I don't," Finn answered just as Rachel, Anthony and Andrew entered the living room. Finn stood up and Andrew's eyes got huge.

"Are you a superhero?" he asked in awe. "You're even bigger than my daddy!" Finn liked this kid.

"No, I'm just a tall guy." Adam shook his little head in agreement.

"Who's that?" Anthony asked Rachel with attitude.

Rachel looked at Anthony nervously. "Boys, this is my boyfriend Finn. He's going to help me watch you tonight. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Rachel said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Adam burst out.

"No," Anthony mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Andrew remained indifferent.

After that the mood in the house shifted. Adam spent the night telling Finn all about every bodily function he had ever made and followed him around everywhere he went, even to the bathroom. He stood outside the door waiting for Finn while continuing to talk to him through the door.

Andrew spent the night sitting on the couch eating popcorn and channel surfing and Anthony went up to his room in a huff. He wasn't happy that Finn had shown up. It seemed as if the night was going to end quietly but little did Rachel or Finn know that the dam was about to burst.

Rachel had gone into the kitchen to make some popcorn for herself when Finn rushed in and without warning smashed his lips against hers. He heatedly kissed her as he groped her bottom. Before she could let herself give in, Rachel shoved him off. "Finn! I told you I'm working and the kids aren't even in bed yet! What if they walked in and saw that?"

"I checked real quick before I came in. Anthony is upstairs still, Andrew is glued to the TV and Adam is in the can finally giving me a minute to breathe."

Rachel chuckled. "He does seem to have taken a liking to you."

"Don't get me wrong, as a dude I can handle talking about gross stuff pretty well, but this kid is telling me about practically every time he's ever used the bathroom. It's weird."

"I think he just learned so he's pretty excited about it. He just wants to brag to someone." Rachel went back to making popcorn.

"Ow," Finn cried out rubbing the back of his neck. Something had hit him and he turned around to see what it was. All he could see was a blonde head duck away quickly from the entrance of the kitchen. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Rachel asked putting her popcorn in a bowl. She turned to throw the bag out but was startled when a loud crack sounded and the popcorn bowl flew off the counter and clattered to the floor spilling the contents everywhere. "What the heck was that?"

Again a blonde head ducked away from the entrance. This time Rachel saw it and headed in that direction. When she entered the living room it was eerily silent. "Where did Andrew go?" she asked aloud.

The sound started out low but got louder as it got closer. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Andrew roared as he ran through the house carrying about a dozen Pixy Stix. Three were open and he was pouring them into his mouth as he ran around Rachel. She tried grabbing him but he kept darting away from her. "Finn, I need your he-" Rachel started, running into the kitchen but stopping short as she saw Finn defending himself from a slingshot assault. He held the popcorn bowl up protectively.

"Quit it kid, that hurts!" he yelled at Anthony who kept pelting him with little metal balls.

"Anthony stop it! You're really going to hurt someo-" Rachel said stepping in between Anthony and Finn before being hit square in the forehead by the little ball Anthony had already cocked to release at Finn. Rachel doubled over in pain clutching her forehead, tears stinging her eyes. When Anthony realized what he did his eyes went wide in terror and he bolted from the room. Finn immediately took care of his crying girlfriend. He'd deal with the little brat later.

"Rachel, look at me," he said calmly. He needed to assess how bad it was. She pulled her hands from her forehead and looked at Finn through her tears. A giant red welt had already formed in the center of her forehead and Finn knew it was going to start turning black and blue shortly. Finn walked over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack from the door. He wrapped it in a towel hanging off the stove and lightly pressed it to Rachel's forehead. "Hold this on there and stay here. I'm going to go deal with these punks."

With purpose, Finn exited the kitchen and stalked toward the upstairs where he could hear loud banging noises. As he got closer to the source, books started flying out of the open door. Finn ducked and looked into the room. Andrew was pulling all the books off his shelf and chucking them willy-nilly around the room while Adam was bouncing around on one of the two beds in the small area. Finn recognized that they were on an extreme sugar high and there was no way they were going to calm down anytime soon. He closed their door to at least keep their crazy contained so they could work off their energy. Finn had bigger fish to fry.

He started opening all the other doors he came across in search of Anthony. The kid had some serious apologizing to do. After checking the entire upstairs three times, there was no sign of Anthony. Finn headed back downstairs to search there. He found Rachel sitting in the living room and asked her if she had seen Anthony anywhere. She shook her head no. Finn sat next to her on the couch for a minute and pulled the ice pack from her head. It had started bruising. Finn lightly ran his fingers over it and Rachel took in a sharp breath of pain.

"I can't believe this. This bruise better be gone by my show otherwise I'm going to strangle that kid!" Rachel moaned. "I knew he didn't like you but to use a slingshot on you? Why would someone even give a seven year old a slingshot?"

"Yeah, why doesn't he like me?" Finn had got that vibe from him the minute they met but he wasn't entirely sure why the kid had a problem with him.

"I think Anthony has a crush on me. He's been asking me about you all night and getting pissier with each answer." Rachel moaned in pain and put the ice pack back on her head.

"I gotta find this kid. He needs to apologize to you. It's one thing to hit me, but…"

"He didn't mean to hit me. I shouldn't have stood directly in his line of fire. That was stupid of me."

Finn looked at Rachel incredulously. "This isn't your fault Rachel. He shouldn't have been firing metal balls at anyone. I'm gonna find him. Just stay here and keep that ice on your head." Finn stood up and began searching the downstairs for Anthony.

He couldn't find the kid anywhere on the first floor either. Finn did find the door for the basement though. Thinking it could be the only other possible place Anthony was hiding Finn flicked on the light and entered the stairwell. As he walked down the stairs Finn looked through the slats of the railing for any signs of movement.

The basement didn't look like a basement. It had plush couches and a large flat screen TV hanging on the back wall. There was a desk also with the latest touch screen iMac sitting on it. The other half of the basement had fitness equipment in it. Finn looked around closely at the room but didn't see anything. Where had the kid gone? He was about to head back upstairs until he saw the tiniest movement under the computer desk. Finn walked closer to it and as he rounded the side he found Anthony sitting with his legs against his chest under the desk.

"You get your butt upstairs and apologize to Rachel right now," Finn said sternly, pointing at the boy. Anthony looked like he had been crying. He moved to get out from under the desk but stopped when a loud crash and screaming could be heard upstairs. Both guys looked up. "Oh no."

Both of them ran upstairs and balked at the sight before them. Feathers were flying everywhere and trails of dust from Pixy Stix lined the wood floors. Rachel was fighting to get Andrew down from the chandelier over the dining room table and Adam was dancing nude on the coffee table to a music video channel on TV. Figuring Andrew and Rachel's safety was more important than Adam's need for some underpants, Finn went over to pull the kid down. Andrew fought him and nearly kicked him in the head but finally Finn got him off the chandelier. Once on the ground he tore off into the kitchen. Finn followed him to keep him from trying to climb on top of the fridge or something and Rachel went over to Adam to try to get him dressed again.

"No!" he screamed when Rachel tried to pick him up. He jumped off the table and ran upstairs. Rachel looked toward the ceiling and said a silent prayer.

Anthony walked over to Rachel in shame. "I'm sorry Rachel. I shouldn't have been shooting at Finn with my slingshot. I'm sorry I hit you in the head and I'm sorry I gave Andrew and Adam candy."

So that was how they got the Pixy Stix. "What you did was very wrong Anthony," Rachel said with a stern look and a finger in his face. At his sadness Rachel softened. "I forgive you, but you have to help me out now, okay? We need to get your brothers calmed down and we need to clean up the house. Can you help me do that?" Anthony shook his head and smiled at Rachel. She smiled back. "I'm going to go upstairs and get Adam back into some clothes. Can you start cleaning up these feathers for me?" Anthony shook his head again. Rachel went upstairs.

When she reached the landing she stopped and took a deep breath. Then she could hear some weird sounds coming from the only room to her left. Cautiously Rachel walked down the hall. The sounds got louder and one word in particular shocked Rachel.

"Oh, fuck my pussy!" the voice said again. Rachel threw the door open and found Andrew standing on his parents' bed, remote in hand, staring at what appeared to be a hardcore porno with the volume turned up rather high.

"What's a pussy?" Adam asked when Rachel walked over to him to grab the remote from his hand. Rachel tried changing the channel but it wasn't working. She clicked the power button and that didn't work either. Rachel was freaking out. How was she supposed to…oh duh! She walked over to the television and turned it off by the on/off button on the console. "What's a pussy?" Adam asked again, more agitated this time.

"It's another word for kitty," she said lifting the boy off the bed. She walked him over to his room and pulled out some pajamas for him.

"That guy had a big penis!" he said with gusto as Rachel helped him put on some underwear. "Will mine be that big?" Rachel face palmed. How was this happening right now? "Does Finn have a big penis?" Rachel nearly choked on her own spit.

"Adam, you really need to stop talking about penises. It's not polite conversation." Rachel tugged his shirt on.

"But why? All boys have them." His forehead creased in wonder.

"Because you just do. You shouldn't run around naked either. There are certain parts of our bodies we don't show other people or talk about with other people because it can make them very uncomfortable. So you need to keep your pjs on okay?" He pouted but shook his head.

Rachel picked him up and carried him back downstairs. When they arrived in the living room, Anthony was sweeping all the feathers into a dust pan and Finn was on the couch with a passed out Andrew on top of him.

"How is he out already? With all the sugar he had I'd have thought we had a few hours left of this." Rachel plopped down next to Finn with Adam still in her arms.

"Well, I was chasing him around the kitchen trying to catch him to tie him down or something to keep him from destroying the house even more and he kinda ran smack into the wall and started crying. I picked him up to calm him down and he cried on my shoulder for a bit then just passed right out." Rachel looked horrified at Finn's story.

"Is he alright? Should we take him to the hospital?" She was frantic. What if he died? She'd be to blame!

"Rachel, calm down. I checked his head, he's fine. Just a bump. You've got a worse one than he does." Rachel relaxed a little.

She sighed. "I don't know what's worse, him," Rachel tossed her head back to indicate Anthony who was still sweeping, "hitting me with a slingshot, him," she pointed at Andrew, "whacking his head or catching this one," she bounced Adam in her arms to which he giggled, "watching a p-o-r-n-o." It took Finn a sec to put the letters together but once he did his face went slack.

"What one was he watching?" Finn asked with curiosity. Rachel smacked him on the arm.

"That's disgusting Finn." He laughed.

"What? I'm a guy, I have to. It's in the rule book." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I thought I was the only girl you liked to watch?" she said with attitude.

Now Finn looked guilty. "Well yeah, but sometimes you're not around…" She smacked him again. "I imagine it's you! What d'you want from me? Like you've never watched."

"We are not having this conversation in front of impressionable children who already have boundary issues."

"That's a yes," Finn replied with a satisfied smirk. Rachel smacked him again but not before blushing. She wasn't _really_ into it but when she found it had watched a few scenes of a porno Finn had left open on his computer back in high school. It had actually been quite informative. She had learned a few interesting tips and positions from it which Finn had gone gaga over when she tried them.

"What's a porno?" Anthony asked as he came out of the kitchen from throwing out the feathers.

Rachel's eyes widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about Anthony." Rachel looked at Finn for help.

"Rachel, I'm seven, not stupid. I know how to spell." He sat down on the couch next to Rachel.

She huffed. "It is something that you don't need to know about until you're older."

"Will you tell me when I'm older?" he looked at her hopeful.

"I'm sure you'll learn on your own." Wanting to change the subject Rachel suggested Anthony pick out a movie for them to watch. He chose Harry Potter and they watched as The Boy Who Lived defeated Lord Voldemort or at least they started to until Rachel, Anthony and Adam fell asleep.

Finn made it through the whole movie and when it ended he looked at his sleeping girlfriend and the small brood of children piled on top of them. They weren't even his kids but something felt right about sitting that way with Rachel and the boys. It was almost like foreshadowing. Finn could imagine movie nights with Rachel and their three kids. They both decided that they only wanted three. He wanted all boys and Rachel wanted all girls but seeing as neither of them really would have a say in the matter all he could do was cross his fingers and hope.

He gently nudged Rachel awake and suggested they take the boys up to their rooms. He stood up with Andrew in his arms then lifted Anthony from the couch and threw him over his other shoulder. Rachel followed behind him up the stairs with Adam.

Once all three were soundly in bed, Finn and Rachel met in the hall. Rachel threw herself into Finn's arms and he rubbed circles on her back. "We can never have boys," she stated simply into his chest. "I cannot put up with that _every single day_." She looked up at Finn and puckered out her lips looking for a kiss. Finn obliged.

"I'd rather deal with that every day than three girls. All I'd ever hear about is make-up, clothes and boys." A scary thought crossed his mind as he mentioned boys. "We can _never_ have a girl! Not even one! She'll want to date and show off her boobs and guys like Puck or Chuck will be after her and she'll be drawn to their bad boy presence and sneak off with them to have sex. I can't handle that."

"But what if she likes nice guys like you?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"I'm not _that_ nice," he answered seductively before kissing Rachel again. "You know, that bedroom right there is empty." Finn waggled his eyebrows. "We could maybe check out that p-o-r-n-o that Adam was watching earlier." Rachel smacked him yet again.

"I'm _not_ watching a _porno_," she whispered the word, "with you here. I'm still working." Finn sighed in defeat. Rachel pulled away from him and headed toward the stairs. She stopped just before starting down them and turned to face Finn. "That doesn't mean we can't stop on the way back to your dorm to pick one up though." Rachel turned and jogged down the stairs. Finn stared in the direction Rachel went blankly before a devilish smirk crossed his face. He had an awesome girlfriend.

Twenty minutes later Mr. King and his wife arrived back at their house. Upon seeing Finn at their home they were not too happy but then Rachel explained what happened and they calmed down. Mr. King apologized for his children's behavior then gave Rachel and Finn a ride back into Manhattan.

Rachel's night had been pretty crazy but she had to admit it was pretty hot watching Finn handle children. He seemed so adult and manly and it was really turning Rachel on thinking about it. It was still years away but she couldn't wait to watch Finn with their own kids. If Finn looked adorable with Andrew sleeping on his chest then he'd look super adorable with a mini Finchel sleeping there instead.

Mr. King dropped Finn and Rachel off at Rachel's dorm and paid her for her services. Then Rachel said some of the greatest words Finn had ever heard her utter. "So, how about we get that porno?"

* * *

><p>Kinky Finchel is kinky.<p> 


	9. Kinky Finchel Is Kinky

This has to be the craziest idea I've come up with! All you filthy animals twisted my arm though... Oh who am I kidding, I wanted to write it. Kinky Finchel for your enjoyment.

* * *

><p><strong>April 20th, 2013<strong>

Rachel could not believe she and Finn were doing this. She honestly had no idea what had come over her when she told Finn they could get a porno to watch together. There was no way normal couples did that was there?

"Do you think this is normal for people to do?" Rachel asked in a hushed voice as they walked down the quiet street in the direction of a 24-hour sex shop they somehow both knew the location of without having to look it up.

"I don't know. They totally should if they don't," Finn said picking up the pace. He wanted to find a dang porno already and fuck his spectacular girlfriend. Finn had a chubby ever since Rachel mentioned getting one the first time.

"This is so out of the realm of normal," Rachel continued, practically jogging to keep up with Finn. He was growing ever more eager as they got closer to their destination.

"Does it really matter Rach? We're Finchel, not normal. Now move those sexy legs of yours," Finn commanded as the store came into view.

Finn got to the door first and held it open for Rachel. She looked around nervously like what she was doing was wrong and someone was going to catch them. "Rachel, we're adults and there's nothing wrong with us being here. Would you just go inside!" he whisper screamed at her. She looked slightly put off but did as Finn said.

Once inside they were kind of amazed at the place. It had practically _everything_ one could imagine to use to help make sex even better…and kinkier. The store was split into sections based on item. Right up front were a bunch of colorful sex toys that really caught Rachel's eye. She wanted to browse a bit but Finn was on a mission. He located the DVD section and dragged Rachel away from the costumes she had come across. Rachel made a mental note to return when they weren't so rushed. Ideas were coming to her as her eyes took in more and more. Since when had she become such a kinky sex crazed woman?

The DVD's were further categorized by genre and it was almost too overwhelming. If Finn could have he'd just go straight for the usual, big boobs, but as Rachel was now added into the equation he wasn't sure what to get.

"So Moan Man, what do you usually like to watch when I'm not available?" Rachel asked cocking an eyebrow at Finn.

He looked at her guiltily. "Don't get mad but I…I like boobs. Like big ones." Rachel just stared at him. "I mean, I only like yours to touch and yours are perfect and they're better than in the movies because they're real and they feel nice and I like playing with them…" he rambled on.

"Okay, I get it. You like boobs. I'm not surprised, most guys do. I realize I'm not the most endowed but…" Rachel looked down at her chest.

Finn lifted her chin to look him in the eye. "Rach, you're perfect." He smiled at her before giving her a little kiss. "Now what kind of movie do _you_ want?" Rachel had to think about it. She was by no means versed in this particular branch of the filmic arts which made this all a whole new ball game.

"Can I look around and see what interests me?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded. "Just pick out whatever ones you might want and we can figure out what to get when we're done."

The pair split up and Finn headed over to the Busty section. Rachel on the other hand took her time to look through everything. There were so many different kinds of porno genres that it all seemed pretty daunting. She came across a section labeled Parody/Spoofs and couldn't stop laughing at the titles of some of them. They were ridiculous and outlandish and sometimes just plain stupid. She picked up a few that she thought might be funny then came across one about a glee club that seemed a little too familiar to her actual life for her taste. She put it back and moved on to the next section.

Once Rachel had picked out about ten possibilities she went to find Finn. He had a basket full of DVD's. "Geez Finn, we don't have that much time. We will die eventually," Rachel teased as she looked in his basket. Right on top were some very busty blondes sorta dressed in school girl outfits.

"Hahaha," Finn laughed without humor. "Let's just pick one. I wanna get out of here before I burst."

They sorted through their DVD's and narrowed it down to ten they might both enjoy. Finn was so antsy he left the basket of rejects on the floor and carried the potentials up to the counter. Then it became really awkward.

"Sophie!" Rachel choked out when one of the two employees in the store came up to the register to cash them out. Finn and Rachel had been so preoccupied with their task they hadn't even noticed that the girl working there was their friend.

"Hey you two. I was wondering when you'd realize I was here." She smiled at them knowingly as she started scanning the DVD's. "I had no idea Finchel was into watching porn together. Kinky." Sophie winked at them. Rachel turned pink in embarrassment.

"Since when do you work here?" Rachel asked waving her hands around to indicate the store.

"I started a few weeks ago. I needed a job since I couldn't get work study and the one I had found at the beginning of the semester had horrible hours. I saw that Aphrodite's Secret was hiring and they said they could work around my school schedule so, here I am." Sophie totaled them up.

"Wait," Rachel said before moving from the counter.

"Rachel, where are you going?" Finn asked annoyed. He looked at Sophie and smiled awkwardly. This wasn't as bad as getting caught on the dining room table by seven people but it was up there on the embarrassing scale.

Sophie decided to fill the awkward silence with awkward chitchat. "So do you and Rachel do this often? According to her you have a very healthy sex life but she's never mentioned any strange kinks."

Finn was speechless. Rachel was allowed to tell _her_ friends all about _their_ sex life but she got mad when he even mentioned to Puck that Rachel gave good head? She would pay for this. "Well, this is new." Just then Rachel reappeared saving Finn from having to talk to Sophie more. "Thank God," he mumbled under his breath. Then he noticed the item Rachel placed on the counter. It was a clear box containing a bright pink cylinder that kinda looked like something out of Star Trek. "Is that a-"

"You're not the only one who needs relief when I'm not able to visit," was all Rachel said as Sophie added the vibrator to their order. They paid and said goodbye to Sophie who promised to keep quiet on their late night visit to Aphrodite's Secret Sex Shop as she also didn't need anyone to know she worked there. While Sophie was pretty open about sexuality people tended to look at her differently when they found out she sold vibrators to help pay for college.

Once outside they hailed a cab and sped off toward Finn's. They made it up to his room a few minutes later and sorted through their DVD's. "Which one did you wanna watch?" Finn asked as Rachel took her sweatshirt off.

"I was thinking maybe the babysitter one; seems appropriate for tonight." Rachel giggled and hopped onto Finn's bed. Finn put the DVD on and joined her. Neither was really sure what was going to happen. This was entirely new territory and prior to that night Finn and Rachel had never discussed watching an adult movie together. It could either be completely awesome and just something else they could add to their sexual repertoire or it could crash and burn destroying any chance Finn had at sex that night.

As it started Finn looked at Rachel who was staring intently at the screen. The further they got into it the cheesier it got. Rachel snorted and criticized the actress' horrible technique. Finn reminded her that the point of the film wasn't exactly good story telling.

"I know, but they could at least get someone who doesn't sound like they don't know their ABC's. I mean is all anyone cares about in the porn industry bottle blondes with big tits?" Rachel stared at Finn who looked back at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, basically." Finn looked back at the screen just as the bottle blonde with big tits was caught by the 'dad' touching herself. His half hard on then became a full hard on and really hurt as he still had his jeans on. Finn got off the bed and undid his pants letting his erection free.

"Excited already?" Rachel mocked as she sat up and crawled over to Finn who was standing next to the bed. "We're barely ten minutes into the movie. All we've seen so far is a little heavy petting."

Finn smirked at Rachel as he tugged on the hem of her shirt. "You mean you're not ready to go yet? You can do better than that can't you?" He pulled her shirt up and off then leaned forward to kiss Rachel. He tried pushing her back onto the bed but she pulled away.

"Not yet. I want to watch the movie." She moved back to where she had been sitting before and patted the spot next to her so Finn could rejoin her on the bed.

Things on screen started picking up and Rachel removed her yoga pants. Finn pulled off his shirt. As the girl on screen started giving the guy a blowjob Rachel's hand found its way inside Finn's boxers. She stroked him gently up and down spreading the moisture collecting at his tip. Finn moved his hand under his boxers and placed it over Rachel's to help her give him a handjob. With her free hand Rachel dipped her fingers under her own waistband and started playing with herself. When Finn noticed he moved his other hand to join Rachel's.

Finn and Rachel just sat next to each other getting handsy, moaning and writhing around watching the guy on screen bend the girl over the back of the couch and take her from behind. They looked at each other and Rachel moaned out Finn's name which nearly made him explode. He mailman-ed to recover and looked back at the screen to a close-up of the guy slamming into the girl. He nearly lost it again. When the guy flipped the girl around and started touching her clit while pumping into her, Finn had enough.

He removed his hand from Rachel and pulled her hand from his boxers. Rachel looked offended by his actions but as soon as Finn was on top of her pulling her underwear to the side and shoving his own down then thrusting inside her extremely wet opening she forgave him. He kissed her roughly before sitting up, still inside her, and gripping her hips. Finn pulled her up so her butt was completely off the bed and pushed into her as deeply as he could go. Rachel moaned loudly and gripped the pillow her head was lying on with both hands. She moved her hips up and down and Finn moved his in a circular motion. Their combined motions sent waves of pleasure through both their bodies. Rachel smiled into the pillow she clutched then stared up at Finn. He looked _so_ sexy as he stared back at Rachel with a lustful gaze reserved only for her.

It didn't matter that the girl on screen had double d's and probably a good few inches on Rachel and was blonde and had a demure nose and clearly knew how to fuck, the only girl Finn wanted was Rachel. She was beautiful inside and out, hotter than hell and sexy as anything could be and she could get Finn's heart racing better than any porno ever could. Finn wouldn't trade Rachel for a hundred porn stars. He was a one Rachel man and always would be.

Rachel could feel it; she was going to come any second. "Finn, I'm gonna…I'm…" Rachel said before letting out a squeaky whine and gushing around Finn's length. Her lower body quivered with the force of her orgasm and she went limp as relief set it.

Finn could feel the buildup and with a few more slow deep thrusts, he came inside Rachel with a guttural 'oh'. Once everything had been spilled, he pulled out of her and sat back on his heels taking deep breaths before resuming his place next to Rachel. Their movie was still playing on the TV and Finn wondered how the guy was still able to keep going after nearly forty minutes of being fondled and fucked. He'd need to learn the secret.

Silently, Finn and Rachel continued watching as if they hadn't just had sex. After about fifteen minutes later Rachel spoke. "Finn?" He looked at her. "Can we go again?" Finn half-smiled and pulled Rachel on top of him.

The pair had sex until the sun rose then passed out for a good ten hours. When they woke up Rachel popped in another one of their new DVD's and they did it all over again. Rachel had a feeling her and Finn had a new Saturday tradition in the making. They'd have to stop at Aphrodite's Secret Sex Shop again soon.

* * *

><p>Fun Fact: April 20th is my birthday.<p>

Also, Aphrodite's Secret Sex Shop is not real. I made it up just for this chapter. :)


	10. Viva Las Vegas

_Long_ chapter for y'all. I think it's a good one though. :) Also, I've never been to Vegas so the details are a bit muted but it doesn't affect the plot at all.

* * *

><p><strong>January 6th, 2016<strong>

Finn couldn't believe he was standing next to Puck in a wedding chapel in Vegas right now. It was pretty surreal and something he certainly never expected. The creepy looking organist started playing and Rachel walked down the aisle, flowers in hand toward them. Finn smiled at her and she returned it before taking her place at the altar. Then the ceremony really started.

**January 5th, 2016**

The plan was to go to Vegas for four days over their last winter break of college to celebrate Rachel's 21st birthday as she was the last one to turn twenty one and to celebrate the end of their four years of college. They were a semester early but they were all on track to graduate on time so, they figured they'd kill two birds with one stone. The trip was open to any of their friends who wanted to go but not many of them could afford it so it was only Finn, Rachel, Puck, Anjali, Kurt, his new beau Kevin, Nick and his latest girlfriend Jill as they all had been saving for months.

Puck and Finn had an hour to kill before needing to meet Rachel to head to the airport. As it was winter break and no one but Puck had a permanent residence in Manhattan or full time job yet, everyone was scattered about the country visiting their families. Kurt and Kevin were in Phoenix visiting Kevin's parents while Nick and Jill visited his family in Jersey City while Anjali went home to her mother in Dallas. Since Anjali's mother detested Puck he had opted out of visiting the widow Jeeri with his girlfriend of over two years when she asked if he wanted to spend part of his week of vacation in Dallas with them so he went back to Lima to visit Finn, Rachel and his own mother instead.

When Puck called Finn to ask if he wanted to get a beer or something before getting Rachel, he said sure. Finn thought it was kind of weird that he was asking to go for a beer at ten am but Finn didn't protest. He just wanted to get out of his house. Carole was going through menopause and she was honestly scaring Finn with her level of crazy. Puck picked him up and instead of turning into the driveway of the bar Puck usually like to patron while in town he continued onward toward the mall.

"Dude, you passed the bar. Where are you going?" Finn asked in confusion.

"I gotta buy something," was all Puck said. He seemed really tense and uneasy as he drove. This wasn't like Puck. He could run into burning buildings and stay completely calm and collected but he couldn't drive to the mall without sweating?

"Puck, what's going on? Are you in trouble or something?" Finn was really concerned. Puck hadn't performed any criminal acts in years but the way he was acting seemed like he had done something even bigger than driving his mom's SUV into a store and stealing the ATM.

Puck wiped his forehead and glanced over at Finn. "How do you know when you really love someone? Like really love them? I always thought I loved Quinn when she was with Beth and all but that fizzled out when she became an even bigger bitch after having her. With Lauren, I liked her but I could never see myself ending up with her."

Finn laughed internally. Puck was in genuine love and it was literally overwhelming him. "It's different for everyone I suppose. With Rachel it's like I'm tethered to her. I can feel her even when she isn't there; I know when something is up with her, I can deal with her drama, I accept her for everything she is and when I picture my life, she's in every moment of it. I can see our wedding, having kids, growing old together and it's not in a cheesy way."

"Sounds cheesy." Puck stared at the road. "I can't stop thinking about Anjali. When she's not around it's like there's a gaping hole in my chest and the only thing that can fill it back up is seeing her again." Puck looked at Finn. "You know the night before she left for Texas all we did was cuddle on the couch and watch chick flicks? I didn't even complain when she said she wasn't feeling well and wasn't in the mood for sex. I even enjoyed sitting on the couch just holding her."

Finn smirked at his friend. "That sounds like love to me, man."

"Good because I'm going to ask Anjali to marry me." If Finn had been drinking something it would have been sprayed all over Puck's dashboard.

"You're…you're going to ask her to marry you?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" Puck sneered.

"Puck that's a huge commitment; marriage isn't a joke."

"I know. That's why I'm freaking out! I've only ever had one other long term relationship. I'm not good at them, but with Anjali, I don't want anyone else to be with her. I don't want to be with anyone else. Yeah she's annoying as fuck sometimes and gets on my case all the time about stuff but that doesn't really bother me. Like you said, I can just picture my entire life with her in it and I want to start now. I don't want to wait anymore."

Finn clapped Puck on the back. "I'm happy for you dude. I never would have thought you of all people would want to get married but I'm glad to see you've changed your mind. Anjali's a great girl, woman, lady, whatever she is."

They finally made it to the mall and found the lone jewelry store in the place. As they browsed the selection Finn made mental notes about which types of ring he thought Rachel might like. If he'd had his way they'd have been married a long time ago but Rachel was insistent on waiting until they were twenty five. She had read somewhere that most marriages before twenty five had a lower success rate of lasting beyond ten years. Finn thought that was crap as he and Rachel were going to last until they died but he went along with her. He would have at least proposed by now too but Rachel had mentioned how she didn't like those couples that were engaged for years but never actually got married. So Finn would wait patiently. He already knew exactly how and where he was going to propose but he never mentioned anything to Rachel about it. Finn wanted her to be surprised.

He and Puck stared into the glass case looking at all the sparkly diamonds when a familiar voice sounded behind them. "Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman, is that you?" the female said aloud. They both turned around and came face to face with little freshman Marie from glee club, except she wasn't exactly little anymore.

The girl, no, woman, who stood before them looked almost nothing like herself. The only reason either of them recognized her was because of her voice. Marie's hair was quite long and had soft curls that framed her face which was flawless. She was a few inches taller than she had been in high school and her boobs had to be at least three cup sizes larger but Finn figured it had something to do with the massive baby belly protruding out from under them. She kinda looked like a pregnant super model.

"Marie!" Finn said brightly. "Wow, you look…different." She shrugged then rubbed her swollen belly.

"Yeah that can happen when you let your stupid boyfriend talk you into having sex without a condom," she said bitterly. "Ten minutes of fun for a lifetime of responsibility. Oh well, I've always wanted kids. I just wish I had waited until after college to start having them." Marie laughed. Puck nodded at her and Finn just stood there awkwardly. "Anyway, Finn, are you ring shopping? Are you finally going to pop the question?" she asked him excitedly.

"Actually, Puck is," Finn put his hands on Puck's shoulders proudly. "His girlfriend is Rachel's best friend."

Marie looked shocked but happy for him all the same. "I never expected you to be one to settle down. What's her name?" Marie waddled over to the counter next to Puck and started looking at rings with them.

"Anjali," Puck replied somewhat dreamily. "We've been together over two years."

"Oh congratulations! So which kind of cut were you looking for?"

"Cut? Don't I just put a rock on a band?" Puck looked at Finn who shrugged. He had about as much experience ring shopping as Puck did.

Marie snorted. "No. You need to pick something out that will really say 'Anjali' so that way it really suits her." Marie started explaining different cuts and carats and colors and clarities. Puck was getting very confused and even more overwhelmed.

"How do you know all this stuff?" he asked Marie.

"I work here. My dad owns this business. He's been a jeweler for over twenty years and he's been teaching me the trade since I was sixteen. I help out when I'm not at school. Someday I'll probably take over for him. As they say, diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Marie walked around behind the counter and pulled out some rings that Puck had pointed out while Marie was explaining everything to them.

One of the rings on the tray instantly caught Puck's eye. It was a white gold band with a diamond heart flanked by two smaller emeralds in a diamond shape on either side. He asked Marie if he could get a closer look at it and she handed it to him and explained all the information about it. Puck loved it. In a conversation once that Puck had actually been paying attention to Anjali had told him she loved emeralds because they really popped on her darker skin. Since it had the diamond it still retained the characteristics of the usual engagement ring but the cut plus the emeralds made it rather unique. The ring screamed 'Anjali'.

"This one, I'm gonna go with this one," Puck smiled at Marie as he handed the ring back to her.

"That's a great choice Puck. Do you know what size ring she wears so we can make it perfect?" Marie looked at him expectantly. His face fell.

"I'm not sure. I didn't exactly research before deciding to come here."

Marie shrugged. "That's okay. Most women are between a six and an eight. This one is a seven. If it's too big or too small you can take it to any jewelers and have it adjusted. I'll just polish this one up for you and get it into a box. I'll be right back." She put the other rings back into the case then waddled into the backroom.

"Dude, this is insane! Marie's pregnant, you're getting engaged, if Anjali says yes-"

"You don't think she'll say yes?" Puck cut in worriedly. "What if she says no? I'll be humiliated and heartbroken." He looked at the ground in defeat. Finn had never seen Puck like this.

"I'm sure she'll say yes," Finn assured his friend. "Anjali loves you and I know she's told Rachel that she could see being with you, like, married to you, I just meant it might be a little unexpected but some girls like that."

Marie came back out and her and Puck discussed payment options. Puck had saved up a few grand for Vegas so he used that toward the ring and was able to pay for it in full. He might not be able to gamble now but the way he saw it, it was an even trade.

As soon as Puck had the ring in a little box tucked away in his shirt pocket, he and Finn said goodbye to Marie and wished her luck with her baby then left the mall. They stopped at Finn's so he could grab his stuff and say goodbye to his parents then went to get Rachel. Neither told her about Puck's plan.

Puck, Finn and Rachel had flown out of Columbus together and checked into their rooms, each couple had their own, at the Mirage Resort & Casino then waited not so patiently for their friends to arrive. Rachel had made all the travel arrangements for everyone through a travel agency in Manhattan and had gotten them a great deal on their flights and rooms there. She was surprised that most of the hotels on The Strip were pretty moderately priced all things considered. As for their flights, as long as they weren't delayed, everyone would be in Vegas by eleven pm PST. It was only seven.

While Puck went downstairs to check out the casino and see what interesting things they could do while in town, Finn and Rachel broke in their very comfortable bed with a frenzied romp. It was like having sex on a cloud with how soft and billowy the mattress and comforter was. Rachel had never felt so relaxed after climaxing.

They spent the next few hours breaking in multiple other surfaces of their room as well until finally all in their party had arrived. Everyone met up in the bar and they ordered drinks and some food.

"Is anyone else dead on their feet?" Anjali said dryly to the rest of the group. Everyone raised their hand except Jill who looked confused by the question. "I can't wait to eat and just go to sleep. I spent nearly the entire flight in the bathroom upchucking. The flight attendants kept checking on me every ten minutes." Rachel looked surprised by this info. Usually Anjali had a stomach of steel. She could stare at every disgusting substance on the planet and not even cringe and she could drink everyone under the table and never barf. Maybe flying was her kryptonite.

"I'm just so excited to be in the state of Las Vegas! I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower," Jill commented then took a sip of her cosmo. Everyone just stared at her.

"Is she serious?" Kurt leaned over and whispered to Rachel who chuckled.

"Uh, Jill, hun, Las Vegas is a _city_, in the _state_ of Nevada. And I know there's an Eiffel Tower replica but the real one is in Paris, France," Nick explained to his girlfriend.

She laughed stupidly then swished her hair. Rachel couldn't believe that Nick was dating a walking cliché. "Oh right. Sorry, I'm not the sharpest cookie in the drawer," Jill explained apologizing for her stupidity. She really gave Brittany a run for her money. All anyone could do was laugh. Jill looked mildly offended but Nick consoled her and just told her they were laughing with her and not at her to which she brightened and laughed too.

Their food finally came and they downed it like hungry hungry hippos, especially Anjali who Rachel swore tried biting Puck's hand when he tried taking one of her mozzarella sticks. When they were all stuffed and sleepy, they agreed to meet at the pool between nine and ten the next morning to do breakfast and discuss their plans for the day then bid each other goodnight and went up to bed.

**January 6th, 2016**

When they woke that morning it was a gorgeous sunny day outside Finn and Rachel's window. Rachel lay on her side with her back to Finn who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed her neck and worked his way down and across her shoulder then lifted her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers to kiss down her arm as if he were Gomez Addams to her Morticia.

They fooled around a bit before getting ready to meet everyone at the pool then headed downstairs. They couldn't believe how nice it was outside. In Ohio it was dreary and cold and in New York there was a snow storm but in Vegas, it was practically summer. Finn spotted everyone sitting at a table on the other end of the pool and he and Rachel maneuvered over to them.

"Where's Anjali?" Rachel asked noticing she was the only one missing from their group.

"She was up all night barfing. I think it was the mozzarella sticks," Puck said. "She only fell asleep about two hours ago."

"Maybe I should go up and check on her," Rachel said worriedly. It would suck if her best friend spent their whole trip sick in bed.

Puck waved Rachel off. "Just let her sleep. She'll feel better after she rests." Rachel conceded then looked at her menu.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Well there's the Secret Garden and Dolphin Habitat here at the Mirage. I'd like to check that out. Jill said she wanted to see the Eiffel Tower and we have to see the Chippendales before we leave. But we have to take Anjali. She's wanted to see them for years!" Rachel offered. Kurt and Kevin looked just as excited at the thought of men dancing around mostly naked as Rachel and Jill did.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Puck cut in. "You're going to pay to watch a bunch of guys dance around in only bowties and booty shorts?"

Rachel, Kurt, Kevin and Jill all shook their heads. "You realize us guys would do it for free."

"Speak for yourself. I ain't dancing for anyone…except Rachel," Finn added as she glared at him. Puck started laughing at Finn.

"You actually _do_ that? I was only kidding!" He was dying.

"Shut up Puckerman, I've seen that video you made for Anjali," Rachel shot back at him. Puck shut up immediately and mashed his lips together. Rachel looked at Finn who was confused. "He recorded himself in his fireman's gear stripping for her. She made me watch it because he trips on his pants and falls into the coffee table and breaks it. It was hilarious!" Puck went red in embarrassment as the whole table burst into fits of laughter. It wasn't so much from the actual video of him stripping; he was the Puckasaurus, what woman wouldn't want to watch that? It was the fact that he made a huge jackass of himself in it by tripping on his damn suspenders.

After that they settled on an itinerary for the day. They lounged at the pool for a bit then went back up to their rooms to get ready. When they met back downstairs Anjali was sitting with Puck. She looked awful but when Rachel told her she should just take the day to relax she protested.

"I didn't come all this way to sleep in my room. I want to do stuff. Puck said we were going to see some dolphins or something?" she replied with slight attitude to Rachel's idea.

Rachel looked at Finn as an idea popped in her head. "I have an idea. Why don't us girls and Kurt have a nice relaxing spa day today instead and you guys can do something else? Maybe go over to Circus Circus and do the rides or you could take a cab and go to that race car place Puck found. I know you seemed interested in it." She looked around at everyone for confirmation on whether her idea was good or not.

"I vote spa day!" Kurt said raising his hand high in the air and waving it rapidly. Jill clapped excitedly in agreement.

"That's fine with me if you guys wanna do that," Finn said looking at the three other guys. They all shrugged in indifference.

Rachel pulled Anjali up off the couch. "It's settled then. You four go have fun being boys and Kurt and us girls will enjoy some quality girl time. We can still meet up later to go to some of the clubs. We'll just do the other attractions we wanted to do tomorrow."

The group split up and Kurt, Rachel, Anjali and Jill headed to the spa. When they got there and saw the prices their eyes bugged but Kurt claimed it was vacation and splurging a bit wouldn't kill them.

"When's the next time we will be in Las Vegas at a fancy resort? Let's live a little!" he stated. As they didn't have a reservation the four of them had to wait for a little while before getting their massages.

Kurt was loving his spa day. Having a hot strong man rub his hands all over him was making mini-Kurt very happy and he found that he needed an extra minute to recover from his deep tissue massage. Anjali on the other hand couldn't lie on her stomach without feeling like she were about to throw up so her masseuse refused to give her a full body massage. The woman put her in a massage chair instead and just worked on her upper back which still felt pretty amazing. Jill spent most of her massage flirting with the built masseuse she had and as for Rachel, she imagined that Finn was the man running his hands all over her and felt so relaxed that she zonked out for the remainder of her session.

After their massages the four of them had deep cleansing facials. They chatted about their trip and how excited they were for the Chippendales as they sat there with cucumbers on their eyes.

"Oh God this stuff smells. How much longer do we have to keep it on?" Anjali asked about the gook on her face.

"They just put it on. We still have a while yet," Kurt said but Anjali didn't hear him as she had bolted from her chair over to the trashcan. The other three pulled their cucumbers off when they heard her retching into the small can. Rachel got up to pull Anjali's hair back and rub her back soothingly.

"Anj, how long have you been feeling sick? Did it just start on the plane?" Rachel asked with concern when Anjali had finished. She had never been this sick in the entire time Rachel had known her. Something could be seriously wrong.

"I don't know, a week and a half, maybe two weeks. It's been getting worse though," she replied groggily before putting her head back into the can to vomit some more. Rachel looked at Kurt who just shook his head and raised his hands.

When the attendants came back and saw the girls on the floor they asked if they should call for medical assistance but Anjali said no. Rachel thought Anjali should see a doctor but she insisted she was fine and that she just needed to get away from the smells. Anjali cleaned herself off and put her own clothes back on. She told Kurt, Rachel and Jill to enjoy the rest of their spa day then went up to her room to lie down.

Their facials didn't last much longer after then the three of them went to get manicures and pedicures. As they sat in the massage chairs with their feet soaking in the warm water, Kurt said something that caught Rachel's attention.

"I've never seen someone barf so much at once, well, except Quinn. She was like freaking Linda Blair in _The Exorcist_," he said nonchalantly.

Jill lit up at this. "Oh, I have an exorcist. He really helps work my butt and thighs."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her. "You were in the special classes growing up weren't you?" She nodded proudly. "I thought so."

Before Jill or Kurt knew what was happening, Rachel jumped out of her chair, splashing water all over in the process, put on her flip flops then started to leave the area. "Rachel! Where are you going?" Kurt squawked at her back.

"Pay for me and I'll pay you back later," was all Rachel said as she exited the spa. She walked to the lobby and asked the person at the front desk where the closest pharmacy was. Rachel ran to the Walgreens in the direction the woman told her to go and bought five of what she was looking for. Fifteen minutes later she was knocking on Anjali's door.

"What are you doing? You have a mani/pedi you shou-" Anjali started before Rachel thrust the bag she was carrying at Anjali.

"Go in the bathroom and take all five of those," Rachel commanded. Anjali looked in the bag curiously then all the color drained from her face.

"Rachel, you can't seriously think that I-there's no way…"

Rachel looked at her sternly. "Just do it," Rachel told her quietly.

Five minutes later Anjali came out of the bathroom crying hysterically. "They're all…positive," she sobbed into Rachel's shoulder as she hugged her. Rachel took the pregnancy test Anjali was gripping in her hand and sure enough there was a little positive sign on it.

"Shh, it's okay Anjali. It's okay," Rachel soothed, stroking Anjali's hair. She moved her over to the bed and sat her down. All Anjali could do was sob. "Anj, are you on birth control?"

She shook her head. "I don't understand. I…I always take m-my pill." She cried harder.

"Are you sure you didn't miss a day and didn't realize it? Or maybe you changed prescriptions or something?" Though it didn't really matter how it happened as Anjali would still be pregnant either way, they were both curious as to how she got pregnant.

"I always take my pill at the same time every…day…" she paused remembering, "except for the week I couldn't get around to refilling my prescription. Oh crap. Puck and I had sex at Kurt's Halloween party. We must have forgotten the condom. How could I let this happen?" Anjali looked at Rachel and more tears poured from her eyes.

"Anjali, don't beat yourself up over this. Things happen." Rachel stroked her hair gently. "You just need to focus on the future now and what you and Puck are going to do."

"Oh God, Puck's going to dump me! He's going to leave me." She cried harder and Rachel pulled her in for a hug.

"He's not going to leave you. He loves you Anj and I know he will be there for you and your baby the whole way," Rachel said trying to cheer her best friend up.

"Then why does he have another kid no one knows the whereabouts of with a girl he hasn't seen since high school?" Anjali asked bitterly.

Rachel wasn't sure how to respond. It was true that no one knew where Shelby and Beth had ended up and none of them had seen Quinn since the summer before college but Rachel knew that what Puck and Anjali had was stronger than what Puck and Quinn had had. For one Anjali wasn't a raging bitch who only cared about popularity and using people as accessories. She actually loved Puck and wanted to be with him, even in public to Rachel's astonishment.

"Anj, I don't know what the future holds but I do know the past. The only reason Puck isn't taking care of Beth is because of Quinn. Puck wanted to be a father to that baby but she wouldn't let him. She wanted to give Beth up and Puck didn't get a say. And as for his relationship with Quinn, it was very superficial. Sometimes I think it only lasted as long as it did because they were having a baby together." Wrong thing to say! Anjali started crying harder and put her head in her hands as her body convulsed with sobs. "I mean, Anj, that won't happen with you and Puck. You two have been together for over two years already! That's the longest Puck's ever been with anyone! I see the way he looks at you and I know that he really loves you because it's the same way that Finn looks at me, like I'm the only girl in the room. He wants you for you."

"But what if he doesn't want to have a baby with me?" Anjali asked.

Rachel smiled at her. "I'd be willing to bet that you're the only woman Puck would want to have kids with." Anjali smiled back at her then put her hand over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom to vomit again. Rachel followed her to make sure she'd be okay.

A few hours later Puck arrived back at his room to discover Rachel and Anjali asleep on the bed. He woke Rachel up and asked what was going on.

"You and Anjali really need to talk. The sooner the better," was all Rachel said to him before squeezing his arm reassuringly then leaving for her own room. When she got there she found Finn in the shower. Rachel got undressed and joined him.

"Hey there Moan Man," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back. He turned in her arms and wrapped his around her shoulders. "How was your day?"

"Fun. We went to that race track and I came in second. Nick won both times but I think it's just because the dude is a twig. Did you know there's indoor skydiving? We did that too. It was awesome." Finn kissed Rachel. "How was your day?"

"Well my massage was relaxing. That man really knew how to use his hands," Rachel recalled fondly with a small smile playing at her lips.

"A man gave you a massage?" Finn was not pleased.

"I imagined it was you. If the music teacher thing doesn't work out you should totally become a masseuse. I'll let you practice on me all you want." She ran her hands up his back and placed her lips against his. When she pulled away she debated whether to tell Finn about the rest of her day. It wasn't really his business but she told Finn everything. How could she keep something this big from him?

"So I have something to tell you," Finn started before Rachel could tell him her news. "Yesterday before Puck and I came to pick you up we went to the jewelry store in the mall and checked out engagement rings." Rachel's face brightened a little. Even though she was adamant about waiting what girl wouldn't get excited hearing 'engagement ring' come out of their boyfriend's mouth? "Puck is going to ask Anjali to marry him, tonight." Rachel absorbed this information then hugged Finn tighter jumping up and down a little. As she came down from her mini-high she could feel something poking into her stomach.

"Really Finn?" she said un-amused at his erection.

"What? It's a natural reaction to my girlfriend rubbing herself up and down on me," he defended before smirking playfully and turning to lean Rachel against the wall. "Now how about you help me take care of it?" He hovered over her then attached his lips to Rachel's and picked her up.

"I have…I have to tell you…something," Rachel said breathily between Finn's caresses and open mouthed kisses to her neck and collarbone.

"Hmm?" he said but didn't stop what he was doing.

"A-An…pregnant," Rachel breathed out before Finn nearly dropped her as he lost his grip. He stared at Rachel, terror on his face.

"You're pregnant?" he yelled out a few octaves higher than usual. "But…but…"

"Not me, Anjali. Anjali is pregnant. We just found out today," Rachel explained. She then launched into the rest of her day after her massage. Finn listened intently.

"So you're not pregnant?" he asked just to clarify. It's not that he didn't want kids he just wanted to be married first. He'd already been through two pregnancy scares, he didn't need a third.

Rachel laughed. "No. I'm still very much on my birth control." She turned to show him the patch on her backside. "We won't be having children for a very long time." Rachel kissed Finn reassuringly. "This is kind of perfect. Anjali was so worried that Puck would break up with her because she's pregnant but here he is getting ready to ask her to marry him! I hope it's not all too much at once."

"They're a weird couple but I think they'll make it," Finn said with a chuckle. "The sex _must_ have improved since they met." They both laughed at the memory. "Now, where were we…?" Finn picked a giggling Rachel up and they picked up where they had left off.

About an hour later, they were finishing getting ready for the evening when there was a loud banging on the door. Rachel walked over to answer it and had to fight to keep upright as Anjali launched herself at her. The two girls bounced up and down, well Anjali bounced and the force just made Rachel do the same, while Anjali squealed into Rachel's ear. Finally she released her friend and gave her the biggest grin ever. Then Anjali showed Rachel her ring finger. On it was a beautiful diamond and emerald engagement ring. Puck walked into the room behind Anjali.

"Puck proposed!" Anjali squealed.

"I can see that!" Rachel said back. "Congratulations! So did you tell him your news?" Anjali's eyes widened at Rachel as she tried to tell her to shut up silently.

"What news?" Puck asked as he wrapped his arm around Anjali's waist.

"Oh just…it's nothing really," Anjali said before giving Puck a big kiss to distract him. "We should get ready to go out to celebrate tonight! Why don't you head back upstairs and shower and I'll meet you there?" she said suggestively. Anjali pushed Puck toward the door. "I just need some girl talk with Rachel for a minute." Puck did as she said and practically started undressing himself as he walked down the hall. Anjali turned back to Rachel. "I can't tell him."

Rachel crossed her arms in disappointment. "Anj, you have to tell him. He needs to know. You're going to start showing soon."

"But I don't want him to think I'm trapping him or something, like he has to marry me because I'm pregnant," Anjali whined.

"Anj, Puck bought that ring for you yesterday before even coming to Vegas. He was always going to ask you to marry him, obviously since he just did without even knowing you're pregnant. I don't think it's going to make a difference in how he feels about marrying you if you tell him but if you keep it from him that might." Rachel placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "He loves you. He's not going to up and leave you because you're pregnant."

Anjali shook her head softly. "You're right. I need to tell him. He needs to know." She smiled uneasily at Rachel then hugged her. "Thank you Rachel. You're a great friend." Rachel smiled. Just then Finn exited the bathroom to see the girls hugging. He walked over and wrapped his own arms around them.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Rachel said from her place sandwiched between Finn and Anjali.

"I thought the moment called for a group hug." He released the girls. "Or a threesome," he joked. They both smacked Finn.

"I'm almost a married woman Finn. If you had asked before I met Puck, then we could have talked."

Finn looked shocked. "I was only kidding."

Anjali looked at the floor sheepishly. "I should, uh, should go. I'll see you later. Bye!" Anjali rushed from the room and Finn and Rachel looked at each other stunned.

It was about nine when everyone met up downstairs again dressed to impress. Most clubs on The Strip didn't even open until then or even later so they were making good time.

"Rachel, you look stunning in that," Kurt said as she walked up to the rest of the group in a custom made black cocktail dress that looked like it was practically painted on her body. "I wonder who the designer is." Kurt winked at her.

"Oh just this really awesome new guy I've heard of. Kirk, Kent, something with a K." Rachel laughed as she and Kurt hugged. "Thank you for designing this for me. I look like a million bucks."

"Of course. Just remember when you're famous and going to the Tony's and Grammy's you are mine to dress exclusively," Kurt reminded seriously. Rachel had promised him the rights to her award show attire. She knew he'd always make her look fabulous and he knew if Rachel became a huge influential star and was seen wearing his stuff it would be very good for business.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I remember Kurt. Now if everyone is ready let's party!" The group cheered and started heading for the door. Rachel had researched all the nightclubs on The Strip and chosen some which would appeal to everyone in the group. Though there was an infinite amount of clubs that were much closer to the Mirage they could have gone to, Rachel really wanted to go to the Pussycat Dolls Burlesque Saloon at the Planet Hollywood Resort so they piled into some cabs and made their way down The Strip.

They were in awe as they stared out the windows of the cab at the neon lights. It may not have been as loud but it was brighter than New York. Everywhere you looked there was a neon sign for something whether it be for a resort, a casino, a restaurant, a nightclub, a strip club; everything had a sign. Five minutes later they were at their destination.

They had to wait in line for a bit but as they got closer to the entrance the excitement built. Kurt commented that it wasn't fair that the men had to pay ten dollars more to get into the club _and_ the women got free drinks. Rachel reminded him that this particular place catered to women which explained why they got the better deal. She told him they'd only spend an hour or so there then head to their next destination. It was going to be a little expensive, but they were going to be club hopping all night.

Finally they made it into the club and their mouths dropped. The saying 'What happens in Vegas...' was quite accurate. They searched through the drunk and dancing patrons to find a booth big enough to fit them all but it was proving difficult. They ended up having to sit at two smaller tables near each other. Almost immediately some dancers came over to them and asked Rachel, Anjali and Jill if they wanted to dance on stage with them. The girls excitedly followed them on stage and started to dance rather provocatively. All the guys in the audience were watching them which made it really embarrassing for Anjali when she ran off stage, hand over mouth, toward the bathroom to vomit. Dancing on stage had been a bad idea.

Rachel followed Anjali to make sure she was okay and not two seconds after she entered the bathroom Puck entered behind her startling all the other women in the bathroom. Anjali walked out of the stall after puking loudly and balked when she saw Puck standing there. "Puck you can't be in here," she said as she washed her hands then popped a breath mint.

"You've been spewing your guts out the entire time we've been here. Don't tell me I can't be in here. I want to know what's wrong with you. I think we should go to a hospital or something." He was really worried. Anjali never got sick and now she was like a vomit fountain.

Anjali looked at Rachel who gave her a 'tell-him-you're-pregnant-or-I-will' kind of stare. "Puck, we don't need to go to a hospital. I know what's wrong with me."

"Well what is it? Food poisoning, the flu?"

"Puck, I'm pregnant." Puck's hardened concern fell off his face.

"You're pregnant?" was all he said.

Anjali chuckled without humor. "Is there an echo in here?" She stopped joking. "I just found out this afternoon after Rachel bought me some pregnancy tests. All five were positive and considering all my other symptoms, I'm pretty certain I'm pregnant." Anjali sniffled and a single tear ran down her cheek.

Puck moved closer to her and wiped her tear away. "Why are you crying?" he asked her softly. Rachel couldn't believe how gentle he was being with her. Usually they bickered or flirted or sarcastically insulted each other, they weren't really a touchy-feely-let-me-tell-you-my-feelings kind of couple.

"Because I'm afraid you won't want me anymore. I just love you so much and I want to marry you but I'm scared you won't want me now. I mean things didn't work out with you and that Quinn girl after she got pregna-"

"Anjali, our relationship is nothing like mine was with Quinn. We were high school idiots who made a mistake. I may still be an idiot but I'm an idiot who loves _you_ and is lucky enough to have you love me back and I want to marry you and I'm _not_ leaving you for anything. You'll have to off me if you want to get rid of me." Rachel was about to cry. Puck was assuaging all of Anjali's fears and it was beautiful to watch him do it. When Puck showed his softer side, Rachel really understood how Anjali could put up with him all the time. "And as for this little guy or girl," he placed his hand on her lower abdomen, "I'm going to be there for him or her from now until we have to kick their lazy ass out of the house and tell them to find a job and stop sucking on our teats." Anjali chuckled at him.

"So you'll still want to be with me when I'm nine months pregnant and can't see my feet and look like a blimp?" Anjali wrapped her arms around Puck's neck.

"I'll especially want you then. Surprisingly enough, I've never had sex with a pregnant chick but I hear they get really horny." And tender moment ruined. "Plus your tits are gonna get _huge_," he said, placing his hands directly on her breasts. While Anjali thought Puck's statements were sentimental and sweet, Rachel shook her head at them. They were the weirdest couple.

Just as she was about to exit the bathroom so Puck and Anjali could continue what they considered sweet talk, Puck said something that caught her attention. "Why don't we get married right now?" Rachel turned around. She had to stay for this.

"You mean like, right now? Tonight?" Anjali asked skeptically.

"Yeah! We're in Vegas! We could be man and wife in the next hour." Puck looked excited at the prospect.

Anjali was a bit more reserved. "But what about our families, our friends? My mother would kill me!"

"What do you think she'd be madder about? Finding out your premarital eggo is preggo or that you got hitched to 'randy hot-pants' without her?" Puck asked her using the name her mother reserved for him.

"You're right. We have to get married now!" she gripped his hand and pulled him toward the door.

Rachel was a bit dumbfounded. "Wait, are you guys really going to go through with this right now?" she asked following them out of the bathroom. Neither answered her.

"Guys we gotta go. Come on," Puck said pulling Finn up out of his chair.

"Why what's going on?" he asked as he caught his balance.

"Anj and I are getting married…tonight." He looked at the group with a huge smile on his face.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you for real right now? You just got engaged!"

"Yeah and I'm already pregnant. We're not exactly doing things the conventional way so come on! We need to get a marriage license and find a chapel!" Anjali said in rush. She was ready to be Mrs. Noah Puckerman already.

Everyone but Rachel and Finn gasped at Anjali's news. "Way to go Puckerman. You managed to knock up another one before marriage. Do you really not know how to use contraception?" Kurt jibed.

"Shut it Hummel. Now let's go!" Finally everyone moved and exited the club. Puck and Anjali headed to the courthouse while Rachel and Finn took care of finding the chapel. About an hour later they met up at one not too far from their hotel.

Rachel and Finn weren't exactly sure what Puck and Anjali were looking for as far as the actual ceremony went. Rachel thought Anjali would be more for a straightforward traditional wedding, minus the fact is was a quickie in Vegas, but as soon as Finn saw that they had themed weddings, he had a feeling Puck was going to want to have one.

"Babe, we could have a Super Mario Bros. theme!" Puck gushed when he looked through the book upon arriving.

Anjali sighed. "I realize we're getting married in Vegas but I'm not marrying you with you looking like Luigi."

Puck looked affronted. "I wouldn't be Luigi, Finn would. I'd be Mario and you'd be Princess Peach and Berry would be Yoshi."

"Hey!" Rachel whined.

Anjali was not amused. "No Puck. The only theme I'd go along with would be the Rocky Horror one."

"You'd marry me dressed like Frank-N-Furter but not dressed like Mario?" Puck looked at Finn like all women were crazy.

"I'd pay to see that," Kurt mumbled to Kevin who nodded in agreement.

Puck turned to the guy behind the counter. "Yeah, we'll take the garden package."

Their ceremony was scheduled for eleven thirty which gave them about forty five minutes to find Anjali a wedding dress. Kurt was put in charge because they knew he'd have the best chance of finding something flattering and affordable as their funds were now running very low with all the last minute big purchases. They stopped at three dress places along the strip before landing on one that had the perfect dress and it was even under the amount Anjali was willing to spend on it.

They made it back to the chapel with only minutes to spare. Puck was already waiting at the large garden trellis, pacing to calm himself down. Though he was ready and knew what he was doing was right, he was nervous too. He was getting a fiancé, a kid and a wife all within a few hours.

Kurt ushered the other three into the seating area while Finn took his spot as best man next to Puck who finally stood where he needed to be. Since they had all been dressed nicely anyway, they only had to worry about Anjali.

Rachel stood with Anjali off to the side where no one could see them before the turn to walk toward the altar. "I can't believe you're getting married in Vegas…to Puck! This is insane!"

"I know! I always thought I'd have a big Texan wedding with all my friends and family and the big dress and fancy reception and without a bun in my oven, but I'm not sad I'm not getting that. This feels right. I know it's corny but that's kinda how Puck and I are all the time. It's fitting."

Rachel smiled at her friend then hugged her tightly. "As long as you're happy that's all that matters. I love you Anjali, you're my best friend. I just want you to be happy."

Anjali wiped a tear from her eye. "I am happy and I love you too." The officiator of the wedding walked up to Rachel and Anjali to make sure they were ready then made his way to the altar. Rachel walked to where she was supposed to stand then when the music started she walked down the aisle. A minute later Anjali followed.

Rachel thought she looked absolutely stunning in her ivory strapless tea-length gown. It had an embellished bodice that hugged her curves perfectly down to where the tulle skirt fanned out starting at her hips. It was the perfect dress as it showed off some of Anjali's favorite parts of her body, her toned calves and her toned arms. Her hair was done up in a low side bun and she had a bejeweled headband in her hair. She looked like an old Hollywood movie starlet.

Puck's breath hitched as he watched his very soon-to-be wife walk down the aisle toward him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. After all the crap he had gone through in his life and all the stupid things he'd done and all the poor choices it seemed he had finally done something right in choosing to ask Anjali to be his forever. Everything in the past was irrelevant; all that mattered now was Anjali and the little baby in her belly.

The ceremony didn't last long as there was another couple scheduled for about twenty minutes after them but Puck and Anjali didn't care. All they wanted out of it was to be pronounced man and wife and finally they were. They kissed when told to do so then practically ran down the aisle. They took pictures with everyone and did all the post-ceremony type things quickly then booked it back to the Mirage. Now it was time for the honeymoon phase.

Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Kevin, Nick, and Jill took their time getting back to the Mirage. They were still young and unwed couples who just wanted to have a good time. The group continued on the nightclub track Rachel had planned out prior to the Panjali wedding and didn't arrive back at the hotel until around the time the sun came up.

Though they still had two and a half days left in their trip they weren't sure anything else they would do would even come close to the eventfulness of their first full day in Vegas. It was unplanned and unconventional but watching Puck and Anjali get married at that chapel in Vegas had to be one of the most romantic things Rachel had ever seen. She was so happy for her friends' happiness. When they first met no one would have ever thought they'd fall in love and get married but having watched their relationship grow from the beginning to then, Rachel honestly couldn't picture Puck and Anjali any other way.


	11. Life Is Pain

**July 31st, 2021**

"We are not naming our daughter after a prostitute, Finn!" Rachel said as she waddled out of the grocery store, Finn behind her carrying their bags.

"For the last time Rach, she wouldn't be named after the damn prostitute. That song is just the first place I had heard the name Roxanne and I've always like that name. It's feminine yet badass," Finn explained…again.

"Badass, badass, badass! What is it with you and Puck and needing your children to be badass? Why can't we give her a classic name…like Fanny?"

Finn snorted. "Really Rach? You want to name our daughter after a vagina? Because according to Anjali that's what fanny means in Great Britain."

Rachel looked at him angrily. "We aren't in Great Britain now are we?"

"It still means butt in America! I'm not naming our kid after a vagina/butt!" Finn roared earning a few glances from others on the sidewalk.

"Fanny Brice is one of the greatest actresses to ever grace the stage and screen Finn," Rachel stated firmly. "Our daughter would be lucky to be named after such a treasure. Not to mention my idol has portrayed her both on stage and screen as well."

"Rach, not to be insensitive or whatever but I don't care. In the time we live in now naming our child Fanny will get her teased and bullied so bad she won't be able to show her face at school. You remember high school right? Do you want our kid going through all the same shit we did?"

Finn and Rachel had been arguing over what to name their baby ever since learning the sex only a week prior. She had been a stubborn little thing and refused to turn around every time Rachel went in for an ultrasound so when she finally showed herself it was a big deal. After not knowing for most of Rachel's pregnancy they had accepted that they wouldn't find out whether they were having a boy or a girl until after he or she was born but then at Rachel's last ultrasound she practically put on a show for them.

Finn had been so overwhelmed with emotion he had started crying. Rachel thought he was upset that it wasn't a boy because he had really wanted one but it turned out that wasn't the case at all. He had been in that situation before, learning he was having a little girl, but it had been pulled out from underneath him cruelly. This time there was no rug to stand on. That baby was his and no one could take that away from him. He was going to be the father of a little girl and this time it was with the woman he loved more than anything. This time it was for real.

Before they knew the sex, Rachel and Finn had come to the agreement that if it were a boy Finn could name him and if it were a girl Rachel could name her. Only neither of them liked the names they had picked out. Rachel wanted to name her Fanny if she were a girl and Finn wanted to name him Link. At first Rachel thought he had taken the name from _Hairspray_ but then she discovered it was actually from The Legend of Zelda. There was no way she was naming her child after a videogame character. The whole plan changed once they found out they were having a girl though. Now they both had ideas of what to name her.

Rachel immediately shot down Drizzle, not just because it was stupid, but it was also the name he had come up with for Beth. Rachel did not want to give her daughter a name Finn had originally come up with for another baby. She wanted to give their child her own name.

Rachel stopped in front of the entrance to their apartment building and faced Finn in the middle of the sidewalk in a huff. "Fine, Fanny is out. How about Barbra? That's a classic name that doesn't mean butt or vagina."

"Don't you want our daughter to have her own name? If we name her Barbra I'll always think of Barbra Streisand. No offense to her or anything but I don't want to look at our kid and always think of someone else."

Rachel rubbed her protruding belly. "That's ridiculous Finn. She'll be her own person even if we name her after Barbra Streisand. My dads got my name from _Friends_. Do you always think of Jennifer Aniston when you see me?"

"Okay fine, make me say it; I don't care for the name Barbra." Finn crossed his arms over his chest unapologetically. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well how abo-ow," Rachel said clutching her lower abdomen. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, Finn." She looked at Finn, her face contorted in pain. He grabbed Rachel's free hand and placed his other hand on her lower back before moving her to sit down on the stoop.

"Rach, are you okay? Is she kicking or something?" Finn hovered over her placing his hands on either side of her stomach.

Rachel looked into his face, the pain gone, and smiled. "Finn, I think I'm starting contractions. I think I'm going into labor."

"Are you sure? Last time we got over to the hospital and it turned out to be nothing," Finn said remembering getting all excited and ready to be a dad then finding out Rachel was just going through false labor. She'd gone through false labor twice already.

Now Rachel was unsure. "Well, maybe it's false labor again but I'm at thirty nine weeks. What if it's real labor?"

Finn looked unsure. He didn't want to jump the gun again. "Let's just go upstairs and wait for a little while. If the pain gets worse and closer together then we'll go to the hospital." Rachel nodded at him then he helped her stand up. She was surprised at his calm and collected manner. The two other times he was moving so fast to get to the hospital he practically left Rachel behind.

They made it up to their apartment and Finn started putting the groceries away while Rachel sat down on the couch. She hadn't had any more pain since that initial contraction. Maybe it was just another Braxton Hicks contraction.

"Finn, I'm hungry. Can you make me some lunch please?" Rachel asked sweetly from the couch. Finn poked his head into the living room.

"What do you want?" Finn had been making every meal for both of them for the last month. The baby was so big and Rachel was so little that it became very hard for her to stand for any length of time without her back aching. She always joked that they could tell the kid was Finn's because it had big everything. Rachel felt like she was carrying two watermelons around for the last two months.

"Can I get a chicken sandwich with fries and a pickle?" Though she had tried to remain on her completely vegan diet throughout her pregnancy she had been unsuccessful. The cravings for meat became so strong that one night around week twelve Finn woke up around two am to find Rachel in the fridge eating turkey, salami and roast beef straight out of the deli bag. He had bought a fresh pound of each just that morning and when he found Rachel with it the bags were nearly empty.

"Sure." Before Finn went to make her some food, he walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and placed his head on her stomach. Rachel played with his hair. Finn had been doing that ever since Rachel told him she was pregnant, just taking random moments to touch her or kiss her or sing to her belly, even before she had started showing at all. "I really think Roxanne would be a good name."

Rachel sighed in annoyance. "Finn, before we get into this argument again could you please just make me some food. I'm hungry," she whined.

"Well just think about it. We could call her Roxy for short. I like the sound of Roxanne Hudson." He kissed Rachel's belly then spoke to it. "Do you like Roxanne?" Just then Finn got a little foot to his face. He reeled back surprised at being kicked. Rachel just laughed at him.

"I don't think she likes the name," she said simply.

"Or maybe she does and that's why she kicked, to show her daddy that she likes the name too." Finn smiled at his wife. "I'll go make your food now." He kissed her stomach one more time and just as he stood up to leave, Rachel let out another 'ow'.

She gripped Finn's hand hard. This contraction hurt a lot more than the first one. It was painful but short lived. She released Finn's hand then fell back on the couch again.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now go make me a sammich!" Rachel commanded with a giggle. That was one thing she really liked about being pregnant, she could get Finn to do basically anything she wanted without complaint. Finn walked out of the living room and Rachel continued sitting on the couch. She flicked on the television and channel surfed for a while until she came across a Baby Story marathon on TLC.

The woman in the program was at the point of pushing and she looked so tired. The head was apparently crowning which meant she only had a few more pushes to go but she was crying that she couldn't do it. Her husband pushed her through it though and finally the head was out. The baby came out easily after that. It had been a tiny baby, only about five pounds yet the woman still had been in so much pain and agony birthing it. Rachel was not looking forward to pushing Finn's kid out of her. She wasn't even born yet and already was bigger than most newborns.

She sat there watching the program and cringing at all the grossness when the baby started kicking wildly. "Hey, calm down in there. Those are my organs you're using as a punching bag," she said to her belly. There was one last major kick to her bladder and Rachel felt a gush of wetness. "Great," she grumbled. It wasn't the first time the baby kicked her and made her pee against her will but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying. Rachel stood up and the gushing continued. That was when she realized something was off. She didn't feel like she was peeing at all yet the gushing continued making a mess of her outfit, couch and floor. That's when it hit her. "Finn!" she cried out in a panic.

Hearing the distress in his wife's voice Finn ran into the living room. "Oh my God Rachel!" he said as he took in the messy couch and floor. "Your water broke!"

"Thank you Finn, I had no idea!" Rachel screeched back at him. "Now we need to go to the hospital."

Finn went into overdrive; he grabbed a towel for Rachel to clean herself up a little then grabbed her bag that had been packed for weeks. He quickly turned off the stove but just left everything else out; he would have time to clean it later and then rushed out the door and down the stairs. It wasn't until he got outside and started walking down the street that he realized he was missing something.

Rachel stood there arms crossed and lips pursed as Finn walked back into their apartment breathless. "You forgot something," was all she said to him as he took her hand and pulled her out the door.

The closest hospital was only a ten minute walk from their apartment but as Rachel was now officially in labor and hadn't bothered to change her clothes since there was no point, she really didn't want to walk there. Finn looked around for a cab but of course, the moment they needed one there were none to be found. They started walking in the direction of the hospital so they at least weren't wasting time when Finn spotted a free one parked up across the street a little ways around the corner. He and Rachel made to cross the street but she stopped when she saw a car coming. In his rush however Finn wasn't paying attention and stepped out into the street just as it was coming by.

Rachel screamed as the car hit Finn and he flew up onto the hood and windshield before rolling back down and off the car. As quickly as a woman in labor could move she waddled over to Finn to see if he was still alive. She couldn't even bend over to check him as he lie on the ground face down in front of the vehicle. The freaked out driver got out of the car and ran over to the man she had just hit and what she assumed was his screeching pregnant wife.

"I'm so sorry, he just walked right out in front of my car!" the woman cried as she knelt down to check Finn's pulse. All Rachel could do was cry. "He's alive though, don't worry. He'll be fine." As the woman said this Finn groaned and rolled over. His face and arms were scraped up from landing on the asphalt but otherwise he seemed okay externally.

"Rachel," he moaned out. He tried pushing himself up using his arm but a sharp pain spread throughout it. "Fuck!" he yelled out falling back against the ground. Finn laid there for a moment assessing what hurt and what didn't. The pain in his arm was overtaking the pain everywhere else in his body. He had a feeling it was broken. Using his other arm he pushed himself off the ground into a sitting position. His head spun a little but he took some deep breaths and it slowly stopped. Rachel let out a cry of pain as a contraction overtook her body. Adrenaline kicked in then as Finn realized he had to take care of Rachel and the baby first. He jumped to his feet and moved over to Rachel whose hands were clenched on the hood of the car.

"Sir, are you alright?" the woman asked Finn before noticing Rachel's pain. "Oh my gosh, is she in labor? Get in my car I'll take you both to the hospital." Without hesitation, Finn put Rachel in the backseat of the woman's car and moved in next to her. Two minutes later they were at the emergency room entrance.

The woman was insistent on seeing both Finn and Rachel inside to make sure they were okay. When a worker at the hospital told her she needed to move her car or they'd tow it she said 'let them' and continued ushering the couple inside. She was riddled with guilt even if the guy had been the one not paying attention and walked in front of her car.

"Hey, hey!" Finn called to the closest nurse he could find. "My wife's in labor. You need to find her a room right now." The nurse took in both of their appearances. Rachel's face was contorted in pain as she was having another contraction and she looked a mess from sweating and her water breaking all over. Finn was all bloody and sweaty and his coloring was sickly as shock was beginning to settle in. His left arm also seemed to be dangling uselessly at his side. The nurse found a wheelchair for Rachel and asked another nurse to wheel her off in the direction of the maternity ward. The first nurse looked back at Finn who had started following Rachel but had to stop as his head was spinning.

"Sir, the other woman you came in with said she hit you with her car. We're getting a wheelchair for you now. I believe you're going into shock right now and…" Anything else the woman said Finn didn't hear as he passed out against the wall.

Rachel had miraculously ended up with a single room which she was screaming her lungs out in currently. She was hot and in pain and alone and had no idea where Finn was and she couldn't even call Anjali or anyone to help her as her phone was in the bag that Finn had been carrying. Upon arriving the doctor came in all chipper and happy and examined Rachel to determine where she was at in her labor. He told her she was only about two centimeters dilated so they had quite a while before she would be ready to go. The doctor asked if she'd want an epidural when the time came but she said no. Rachel was determined to see this delivery through without pain meds. She wanted her baby to be alert and awake when she came out and Rachel had learned through her research that epidurals could cause babies to come out groggy and less responsive.

Before the doctor and nurse left she asked the whereabouts of Finn. She thought he had been right behind her but when she was wheeled into the room the only other person with her was the nurse. Neither had any idea where he was but the nurse told her she'd find out.

Rachel's contraction ended and she collapsed back on the bed. In researching the birthing process Rachel had read that she should try getting in naps between contractions as she could have a long day ahead of her. While in theory it was a good idea, in practice Rachel couldn't get anywhere near comfortable enough to fall asleep. The nurse had told her she could get up and walk around if she felt like it but currently all she wanted to do was know where her injured husband was and get this kid out of her.

In the emergency room Finn was coming to on a cot. He looked around him but just saw curtains. His arm was in a cast and he was wrapped in a blanket. He felt better than he had before but then he remembered why he was in the hospital. Finn shot out of bed and pulled the curtain back. He walked over to the nurses' station and asked where Rachel was. The nurse he spoke to said he needed to be checked for any signs of further trauma before she could let him leave the area but Finn protested, he had to find his wife.

The nurse had some serious sass though and refused to give him any information concerning Rachel until he got checked out again. Defeated Finn traipsed back to his cot and waited for a nurse. After about ten minutes the sassy nurse came over and checked his blood pressure and his arm and asked him questions regarding how he felt. She determined that he was fine, the only lasting problems the broken arm and scrapes to his face, and told him where he could find Rachel.

As Finn rushed to the maternity ward, the woman who had hit him with her car appeared. "Oh thank God you're alive!" she yelled in celebration. No one had given her any information on how the man she hit was doing. "I've been here for hours wondering if you were okay."

"Hours! I've been out for hours!" Finn bellowed. "Rachel's gotta be freaking out."

"Sir, I think we should exchange information or something so I can pay for your hospital bill…" the woman said breathily as she jogged after Finn. He stopped momentarily.

"Don't even worry about it. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention. You should go on home. You shouldn't waste any more of your Saturday on me. If you'll excuse me," Finn said as politely as he could. He left the woman standing in the hallway flabbergasted but she did as he said.

Finn could hear Rachel before he saw her. "…and find my husband!" she screeched at the male nurse who ran out of the room frightened. Finn walked in and found Rachel pacing the floor. "Finn!" she yelled when she turned around. She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was so worried about you! No one would tell me anything about where you were and I didn't have my phone and I can't remember anyone's numbers to call them. I've been in here alone for hours." She started crying. "It hurts so much Finn."

Finn hugged Rachel and ran his hands down her back and around onto her stomach. "It's okay Rach, I'm here now." Then Rachel noticed his arm.

"Finn, are you okay?" she asked lifting his arm. She kissed his scraped up knuckles.

"Yeah, just a broken arm and some scrapes. I got lucky." Finn leaned down to peck her on the lips. "How are you? Did the doctor say how much longer it could take?"

"I'm about four centimeters now. The doctor said things should start picking up soon. My nurse also said I really didn't have to come in until my contractions were about five minutes apart. We could have stayed home and took our time to get here and then you never would have gotten hit by a car." Tears started falling freely. "This is all my fault."

Finn stared at her like she was crazy. "Rachel, this is not your fault. I should have been paying more attention when I crossed the street and you're a first time mother in labor. I feel better knowing you were being taken care of here instead of sitting at home."

Just then a very strong contraction hit Rachel and she nearly collapsed from the pain. Finn held her up and moved her to the bed. She clenched his hand tightly and cried out in pain. "It hurts so much Finn!"

"Just hold on babe, it'll be over soon." Rachel was really hurting his hand but he wasn't complaining. She was going through much worse pain at the moment and it was only going to intensify. Finn couldn't imagine how Rachel was going to do this without an epidural. Finally she relaxed.

The next few hours continued the same. Rachel walked around a little between contractions and while she had them she did her breathing exercises she had practiced. Finn tried talking her through them but most of the time she just screamed at him to shut up. Him saying encouraging things wasn't really helping.

While they waited Finn made a bunch of phone calls to let everyone know Rachel was in labor and Kurt, his parents and Rachel's parents said they'd all be on the next flight to New York. Anjali and Puck rushed right over to see her. They brought Jasmine and Isaac with them and Jasmine was so excited. She had been waiting for Aunt Rachel to give birth ever since she learned she was going to have a baby.

"I can't believe you don't want an epidural. Are you a masochist?" Anjali said to Rachel right after another contraction.

"It's a personal choice. I just don't want her to come out all drugged up," Rachel replied tiredly.

They all looked surprised. "Her?" Puck asked. "You're having a girl?" Rachel had forgotten they were going to keep the sex a secret to everyone else. "That's awesome. What name did you pick out?"

"We haven't picked one yet," Rachel said at the same time Finn replied with Roxanne. "We are not naming her Roxanne, Finn!"

"Why not? That's a nice name," Anjali said looking at Finn. "Why doesn't she like Roxanne?"

Finn pointed at Rachel. "She doesn't like it because she thinks I want to name her after The Police song. That's just the first place I heard the name, I don't actually want to name her after the prostitute in it."

The nurse came in then. "Whoa, okay, all of you can't be in here. I'm going to have to ask anyone who is not the father to leave."

"You can kick him and my kids out but you're not kicking me out," Anjali said referring to Puck and her children. "If Rachel wants me to stay, I'm staying." She looked at Rachel for confirmation. She nodded. "I'm staying."

"Okay, fine, but you need to leave," the nurse said again to Puck. Anjali gave Puck a kiss and promised Jasmine who didn't want to leave that she could see the baby as soon as she was born. As Isaac was only a year old, he didn't have any idea what was going on anyway.

The nurse checked to see where Rachel was and she was about eight centimeters dilated. She was now in transition. Rachel thought that meant it would be any minute now but the nurse told her she could still have a while yet. As it was her first birth chances were that it would be the latter. Rachel groaned in aggravation and when Finn tried to rest a comforting hand on her stomach she smacked it away. "Don't touch me," she snarled out through gritted teeth. Rachel could feel the pressure building in her lower body. The baby was moving into the birthing position and Rachel hoped this meant she was ready to come out soon.

"How long have you been in labor?" Anjali asked as she sat in a chair on Rachel's right side.

"Since about noon maybe. What time is it now?" Rachel asked realizing she hadn't looked a clock in while.

"It's about eight." Rachel groaned. She'd been at this for eight hours and had nothing to show for it except for a worsening mood and a sweat covered body. Why couldn't she just come out already?

"Your labor with Isaac didn't take this long. This isn't fair," Rachel whined throwing her head into her pillow.

"Do you remember Jasmine? Yeah, she took nineteen hours. You were only there for the last four because you had to work. So suck. It. Up. Woman. Eight hours is nothing. Seriously though, if you don't want to name her Roxanne what name do you want?"

Rachel never got to answer though as a huge contraction rolled through her body. She let out a very loud scream and writhed around on the bed. Finn hated seeing Rachel in so much pain but there was nothing he could do. She was refusing to take any pain killers and she whacked him every time he tried to touch her which was conflicting with her earlier behavior. Before it was like she needed him as her rock but now it was like she was mad at him for her pain. This continued for about two hours until the doctor came in to check on her.

"Well, looks like you're fully dilated now. Ready to start pushing?" Rachel couldn't believe how chipper the guy was but she was definitely ready to start pushing. Ten hours of labor was more than enough for her. The nurses helped get Rachel into a comfortable position then the hard work really began. "Okay Rachel we'll start out slow. When I get to three start pushing."

He got to three and Rachel pushed hard. She was pushing so hard she was forgetting to breathe and everyone was reminding her that she need to. Finn tried touching her again but she swatted at him. Rachel relaxed for moment then another contraction occurred. The doctor told her to work with it and the pushing became a touch easier but was the most painful thing she had ever experienced.

Finn finally was able to grab Rachel's hand without her swatting him away and Anjali gripped her other hand. "I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you_!" she screamed at Finn. She released his hand and gripped his hair at the back of his head painfully pulling it down so she could scream directly into his ear. "This is entirely your fault! _You_ did this to me!" Rachel let go of him and fell back against the bed crying. "It hur-hur-hurts!" she whined.

"You're the one who didn't want the epidural!" Finn replied.

Rachel cried out in pain. "Well you're the one who always wants to fuck me! You were the one who got me pregnant!"

Finn was somewhat peeved now. "It takes two to make a baby Rach! And I know damn well you enjoyed yourself just as much as I did making her!"

"Are you really trying to argue with a woman giving birth right now Finn?" Anjali asked looking at him, not believing what she was witnessing. "Are you trying to get yourself smacked in the head?" The doctor and nurse just chuckled at the whole situation.

"She started it!" Finn said like a whiny child. Rachel threw the closest moveable object she could grab, which happened to be a cup of ice chips, at Finn's head.

Anjali could not believe what Finn just said. "Just stop talking Finn! Anything you say is going to piss Rachel off further and that's the last thing she needs right now!" Finn shut up and sulked silently as he watched Rachel push. Deep down he knew Rachel only said those things because of the pain but it still hurt.

For the next hour Rachel pushed and pushed and rivaled a sailor with the profanities spewing out of her mouth. She glared at Finn and punched him in the jaw when he tried holding her hand again. He got the hint not to touch her but still stayed by her side until the doctor said the baby's head was crowning. Finn was giddy. He was about to see his baby with his own eyes for the first time and he couldn't wait. He moved down from Rachel's head since she apparently didn't really want him there anyway and watched as his bloody, screaming bundle of joy popped out of Rachel. It was absolutely disgusting but also oddly beautiful.

After cleaning her off a little, the doctor laid her on Rachel's body so she could get her first look at her and touch her. Rachel felt awe and euphoria and excitement and pride, disbelief and an intense feeling of relief wash over her all at once. That had by far been the most difficult thing she had ever done in her life.

While Rachel and Finn watched the nurse wrap her up so she would stay warm, the doctor asked if Finn wanted to cut the cord to which he shook his head quickly. He stared down at his baby girl and thought that she was without question the most beautiful little thing he'd ever seen. He cut the cord then they pulled her away from Rachel so they could take care of the last remaining part: the afterbirth. Finn moved back up to Rachel's head where she was exhaustedly but happily crying.

"She's perfect," was all he said as he kissed Rachel's forehead. She finally let him touch her. Rachel pulled his head down to kiss him on the lips.

"I did it Finn. I did it," Rachel mumbled tiredly against his lips.

"You did and I'm so proud of you. You're amazing." He kissed her again.

Once Rachel was cleaned up the nurse told Rachel she could breastfeed if she planned on doing so. She placed their baby in her arms and Rachel couldn't believe how amazing it felt to finally see what all her time and hard work had accomplished. Finn sat on the bed next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder while Anjali went to go tell Puck that Rachel had given birth. "She looks just like you," Rachel said looking up at Finn, a huge smile on her face. Their little girl, who still didn't have a name, found Rachel's nipple and she latched on like a leech.

"She really is mine isn't she?" Finn said watching her. Rachel looked up at him questioningly. "She likes your boobs as much as I do." She rolled her eyes and backhanded his chest playfully.

"She still needs a name," Rachel said softly staring at her. "I can't believe we haven't settled on one yet."

"We'll figure it out." Finn kissed Rachel's temple and they both fell silent as they watched their newborn suckle on Rachel's breast then just stare up at her like she was trying to figure out who she was. Rachel could not believe how much she looked like Finn. It was uncanny. She asked Finn if he wanted to hold her and he really did but he was nervous that he was going to drop her.

"Think of her like a football," Rachel compared trying to console him.

"I fumbled a lot," he replied. She huffed.

"Finn, I know you won't drop her. Now hold your daughter!" Finn put his arms out and let Rachel place her in them. He held her little head in the palm of his hand and wrapped his casted arm underneath her little body. After all the waiting he was finally holding her and seeing her face up close.

After about an hour the nurse needed to take her away to do all the necessary tests and procedures that needed to be done. Rachel insisted that Finn go with and watch to make sure they didn't accidently switch her with anyone else's baby and on the way to the nursery, the nurse noticed that she didn't have a first name yet.

He knew Rachel would probably be a bit steamed at him for a while for what he was about to do but he figured she'd come around eventually. "Her name's Roxanne," Finn told the nurse. Roxanne was the best name either of them had come up with so far. While the neonatal nurse took care of Roxanne, Finn handled all the necessary information they'd need for her birth certificate. She was officially named Roxanne Carole Hudson.

Finn wanted to go back to Rachel but he wanted to stay with Roxanne too. She was so little, well compared to Finn as she was actually 10 lbs 8 oz and looked massive next to the babies on either side of her. He honestly couldn't believe Rachel had pushed her out of her. Child birth truly was amazing.

As he stared through the window of the nursery, Anjali, Puck carrying Isaac, and Jasmine walked up to him. Puck clapped him on the back and pulled him in for a bro hug and Anjali joined in. Jasmine even wrapped her arms around Finn's legs. Isaac was asleep on Puck's shoulder.

"Congratulations man. Which one is she?" Puck asked looking through the window. Finn pointed her out. "Aw man, she looks just like you. Just what we need, a Frankenteenette running around." Finn looked at him severely. "I'm only kidding. She's beautiful. You and Rachel made a pretty cute kid."

"I wanna see her!" Jasmine cried out from down below. Finn picked her up and showed her his own little girl. "What's her name?"

Finn looked at Anjali. "Her name is Roxanne, Roxy for short," he said looking back at Jasmine.

"You went against Rachel's wishes and named her Roxanne anyway?" Anjali raised her eyebrow at him, jutting out her hip and crossing her arms over her chest in what they referred to as her 'I'm-judging-you-because-you're-stupid' stance.

"It beats Fanny!" Finn said brusquely.

Jasmine giggled. "Fanny."

"See? That's exactly why I didn't want to name her that." Finn put Jasmine down and ruffled her hair. "Have you been to see Rachel yet?"

"Yeah, she's snoring happily," Anjali replied. "If you wanna go check on her we'll make sure the nurses don't try giving Roxanne to the wrong parents." They all laughed at Rachel's paranoia.

Finn walked back to Rachel's room and found her just like Anjali said, passed out cold, mouth open, snores leaving her lips and slight drool running onto her pillow. She looked completely beat. He kissed her forehead lightly and brushed his hand over her hair. He'd said it before and he'd say it again, Rachel Hudson was the most awesome woman in the world.

Finn sat in the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep. His body ached and he needed a shower and a change of clothes but he wasn't leaving the hospital for anything. After a few minutes Anjali knocked on the door. "Hey Finn, Puck and I were going to head out but we wanted to bring you something first." She stepped out of the way of the door and a nurse wheeled a bassinet with a sleeping Roxanne in it into the room. The nurse left Roxanne there and told Finn to press the button next to Rachel's bed if he needed assistance with anything then left the room. Anjali and Puck said goodbye then left the new little family to themselves.

Finn stood up and looked into the bassinet at his baby and smiled a big toothy grin at her. He had made her, well technically. He had the fun part and Rachel did all the work but she was still his. It was something Finn still did not fully comprehend yet. Finn Hudson was a father of a baby that was without a doubt his.

Very carefully, Finn picked Roxanne up and held her to him and as he did so she opened her eyes, his eyes, and stared at him. She didn't make a sound, didn't cry, didn't fuss; just stared. Finn sat back down with her and they continued to just stare at one another. "Hi baby, I'm Finn, I mean, I'm your dad. I'm your daddy and you can call me that, when you start to talk I mean. I know you have no idea what I'm saying right now but I'm gonna say it anyway. You make me so happy, you and your mom, and I want you to know that I'm always going to be there for you. I don't care who you are, who you grow up to be, as long as you're happy that's all that matters. You're _my_ baby and I love you." Finn kissed her forehead protectively then heard sniffling coming from his right. He looked over and found Rachel staring at him tears streaming down her face. Concerned, Finn stood up, Roxy still in hand, and moved over to sit down with Rachel. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"Don't worry, they're happy tears. You're going to be a great dad Finn and I know how much you love her already." Rachel looked up from Roxy to Finn. "We can name her Roxanne if you want."

Finn wasn't sure if he should just go along with Rachel or tell her that he already did. "That's great Rach! I'll take care of making sure they know." He went with the former. She was going to be named Roxanne either way so it didn't matter and Rachel would only get mad if she knew.

"Roxanne Carole Hudson," Rachel said simply. "I like it." Finn blew out a sigh of relief. Now Rachel wouldn't kill him.

When Finn and Rachel walked into the hospital they were a couple, a bruised and battered couple, but only a couple. All they had was the other but now, tomorrow when they'd leave, they would be leaving a family – mom, dad and baby. Their period of fun and freedom as newlyweds was over but now they got the new adventure of bringing home baby and neither one of them could wait.

* * *

><p>Aw, da wittle beyby! I've had babies on the brain for some reason lately. So anyway, I'm contemplating writing some dirtytalk!Finchel but I'm not sure if I should. Feel free to send me a yea or nay or any other opinions you have. :)<p> 


	12. Officer Rachel

**November 24th, 2020**

Finn sat at his desk, frustration clear on his face. He couldn't understand what they were doing wrong. Quinn got pregnant the first time she had sex without even trying, Anjali got pregnant accidentally after being off her birth control for a week so why after over two months of trying to conceive was Rachel still not pregnant?

Rachel had told him to be patient and that it could take a while. Some couples tried for years before anything happened. They had just started. Finn didn't want to be patient though; he wanted to be a dad. When Finn arrived home on the day Rachel surprised him at work by arriving as a sexualized version of her fifteen year old self, she surprised him yet again by telling him she was ready to start a family and that she had just gone off her birth control. They'd basically been fucking like rabbits ever since which explained Finn's frustration.

"Finn, are you alright?" a woman's voice asked from above him. He had placed his head down on his desk to rest for a moment as his students were taking a quiz. Finn looked up and saw his fellow music teacher and band instructor, Abigail Lowe, staring at him. His students were still taking their quiz.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Did you need something Abby?"

"Can you come with me?" she asked waving her hand toward the door for Finn to follow her. Finn stood up and told his class he'd be just outside and that if anyone tried cheating he'd make them stay for afternoon detention and listen to Friday while they organized sheet music wearing a sombrero. No one took their eyes off their paper.

Finn closed the door and turned to face his colleague. "What did you need Abby?"

"I was wondering if you could cover band rehearsal for me today. Lily has a doctor's appointment that Jason was supposed to take her too but his boss is being a dick and won't let him leave an hour early anymore so now I have to," Abby explained. Finn shook his head.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll just have Gloria take my kids from study hall last period." Abby thanked him and Finn turned to go back into his room until Abby spoke again.

"How are things at home?" she asked crossing her hands in front of her and tilting her head knowingly. She was the only person Finn worked with who knew he and Rachel were trying to get pregnant as they spent the most amount of time together and had bonded over their mutual love of Journey and having been in their high school glee clubs.

Finn turned back to Abby and sighed tiredly rubbing his face. "Still no luck. I don't get it. What's wrong with me?"

Abby put her hand on his shoulder. "You just need patience Finn. Things like this can take time. My husband and I tried for nearly a year before finally getting there."

"Yeah, but my high school girlfriend and Anjali-"

"Finn, relax. It'll happen when it's meant to happen." Abby paused and looked at him seriously. "Did you ever think about taking a fertility test? Both of you? It could let you know if there's a problem."

"You think that could be why she isn't pregnant yet? Because I'm infertile?" Finn asked incredulously. The thought hadn't crossed his mind but now it kind of made sense.

"I'm not saying that Finn, but maybe you should get checked out." She put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry I have to go. I'll talk to you later Finn." Abby rushed back down the hall leaving Finn behind freaking out that he might be shooting blanks. Great conversation. Finn walked back into his classroom and tried to ignore the feeling of despair growing in the pit of his stomach.

When the school day was over Finn took the subway home feeling like crap. He couldn't get what Abby said to him out of his mind. It would kill Rachel if he couldn't give her kids. Finn walked into his house not wanting to have the conversation he needed to have with Rachel but he knew he had to. Only he never got around to it as he was immediately distracted by the sharp pain that sliced across his behind as he walked into his bedroom to get out of his work clothes. He yelped from the sudden pain and turned around to find Rachel standing there in a dirty cop costume.

"You're a little late Rach. Halloween was over two weeks ago," he said half-heartedly as he undid his tie.

"I don't appreciate the sass Hudson! Now give it back!" Rachel said in what she thought was a tough voice. She whipped his leg and he cringed back in pain.

"Give what back?" Finn said in confusion as he rubbed his thigh.

"You're such a little thief! You stole my heart and now I want it back!" Rachel winked at him. She wanted him to play along with her.

Though he wasn't really in the mood for role play, Finn gave in. He could save his horrible news for after. Besides maybe this would be the time he'd knock her up. "Never. It's mine and I'm keeping it…forever," he said playfully going in to kiss Rachel but before he could do so she gripped his wrist and placed cuffs on it then pulled his other hand behind his back to cuff them together. "Hey!" he cried out trying to turn around to look at Rachel.

"You've been a naughty boy Finn Hudson and now you need to be punished." She pushed him onto the bed. "Now get against the headboard!" He scrambled up to the headboard and leaned his back against it. This was interesting. Rachel was often demanding in bed but she was never this forceful. He liked it.

His legs were stretched out on the bed and Rachel crawled over them before straddling his thighs. She pulled his hands to the side to un-cuff him. Finn thought it was because she wanted him to be able to touch her but he was wrong. Rachel used these special cloth cuffs she had found to string his arms up against the head board so he couldn't move. Finn was completely powerless.

"Rachel-"

"That's Officer Rachel to you!" Rachel said sternly. "Now I will get what I want out of you Hudson even if that means I have to torture you."

"Torture?" Finn asked apprehensively, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well since you asked for it." A sly smile crept onto Rachel's face. She had a plan for their activities that evening. Rachel had been so excited for Finn to come home all day that she even called in sick and let her standby take her place for her in both shows that day so she could stay home and plan her night. She was pulling out all the stops: costume, aggression, control and something she had always wanted to do but had never gotten around to, dirty talk. She was going to make Finn her bitch in the best way possible that night.

Rachel started undoing the buttons on Finn's dress shirt revealing his white t-shirt underneath. She ran her hands up under his undershirt. "What are you gonna do to me?" Finn asked with his trademark half-smile.

"That's for me to know and you to stop asking about. I'm in charge here and as I am in charge you'll do as I say and right now I want you to just sit back and shut up," Rachel said in a deep authoritative voice as she started ripping his shirt from the bottom hem up to his collar.

"Hey, that's my-"

"I said shut up Hudson!" Rachel barked at him. He immediately clamped his mouth shut. "You can talk when I tell you to talk." Rachel then licked from just below Finn's belly button up to his left earlobe before taking it into her mouth. She could feel how hard he was under her but she was by no means ready to give him any relief yet. "You know what I'm going to do to you for being such a naughty boy?" she whispered in a sexy low voice.

"What?" he breathed out softly. Rachel gripped him by the hair on the back of his head then pulled it back to access his neck. She licked the side of his neck then sucked on the skin there before biting down. He moaned out in pleasure and Rachel smiled.

"I'm going to be the biggest tease you've ever met and there's going to be nothing you can do about it," Rachel whispered into his ear. She pulled away from Finn and ran her hand down his bare chest stopping just above his waistband. Rachel slid her fingers under the band and ran them along his abdomen. "I bet you want me to suck you off don't you?" she said staring down at her hand toying with the elastic of his boxers poking over the top of his work pants. Finn shook his head yes. "Well that's too bad because I don't think your dick is painfully hard enough yet." She unzipped his pants and undid the button then started pulling them down. Finn lifted his hips to help her. Rachel was kind of sending him mixed signals but he wasn't complaining. Eventually this would all lead to dirty kinky sex.

Rachel scraped her nails down Finn's chest and continued down his thighs as she moved herself down the bed to stand at the end of it. She pulled her cop hat off. "So Hudson, I'm betting you're picturing doing all kinds of bad things to me. Why don't you tell me just what you're imagining?" Rachel said as she pulled down the zipper on the front of her outfit little by little. Finn gulped as he stared at Rachel's exposed skin. She didn't have anything on underneath her outfit.

What was he going to say? He wasn't exactly good at dirty talk considering he fumbled over simple non-dirty sentences daily. Rachel was in charge right now and had instigated the dirty talking. Why did she want him to talk dirty to her from his submissive position? "Um, uh," he started.

"You're going to have to do better than that if we're going to get anywhere Hudson," Rachel stated blandly starting to zip her outfit back up.

Not wanting Rachel to cover her bare skin up again, Finn said the first thing that came to mind. "I want to run my fingers through your hair while you deep throat me." Rachel smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Well now it looks like we're getting somewhere." She pulled the zipper all the way down past her navel and left it there. Her eyes were dark with lust but they were oddly bright too. She leaned forward onto the bed. "What else do you want to do to me?"

Finn licked his lips and felt his length get even harder at just the thoughts of what he wanted to do to Rachel. "I want to take you from behind and watch as I slam into your…" he wasn't sure if he should use the word he wanted to. Rachel usually gave him a disapproving look when he used vulgar language.

"Go ahead say it. You want to watch your huge cock slam into my tight little pussy," Rachel provided for him. He was surprised but still shook his head. "What else?" She crawled back onto the bed and grazed her nails along his legs up to where his boxers lay on his thighs.

He decided to go for broke from here on out. Rachel didn't seem to mind so why should he? "I want to fuck your pussy so hard you won't walk straight for a week and when I'm ready to come…"

"Yeah?" Rachel asked captivated. She licked her own lips as she clamped down on his legs. "Where would you come?"

A smirk crossed his face. "All over you. Then I'd watch you play with it on your fingers before licking it off."

Rachel sat back on her heels and a serious expression crossed her features. "That all sounds like fun; too bad it's not going to happen." Finn's eyebrows dipped together. "Tonight is about me and what I want from you."

"Then why'd you ask-"

"Because it turns me on, now shut up." Rachel launched her body forward to attach her lips to Finn's. As she lied on top of him, she ran her hand down his side and dipped it below his boxers. Rachel knew Finn was hard as a rock but she still wasn't going to give him what he wanted yet. She caressed the skin around where he really wanted her touch and when she found his balls she squeezed them gently forcing a gasp and groan from Finn's lips. "You know what I want to do to you?"

"What?" Finn breathed out as Rachel leaned her forehead against Finn's.

"I want to ride your face with my dripping pussy. I love when you're tongue laps up my wetness and when you toy with my clit. It feels _so_ good." Rachel licked the side of Finn's face before putting her lips at his ear again. "And I want to wrap my lips around your huge cock and feel you shoot your hot cum into my throat because you taste delicious." She could feel Finn's penis twitch under her.

"Rach, can we just fuck already, please?" Finn whined, thrusting his hips up. He was tired of the dirty talk; he just wanted to be inside his wife!

Rachel sat back and smiled coyly at him. "It's called torture for a reason Hudson. If I let you get what you want before I get what I need, well that would just be counterproductive."

"But if you'd untie me and just take the rest of that," he nodded at her outfit, "off then we'd both get what we want and need," Finn argued, hoping Rachel would let him loose. She stared off into the distance and tapped her lips contemplating his plea.

"No. I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"How can I go down on you if I'm tied up like this?" Finn looked at his restraints.

"Oh don't worry; you'll get the chance shortly. I just want to have a little more fun while you don't have the use of your hands." Rachel giggled then started pulling Finn's boxers off him. Finally his erection sprang free. "I swear, you get bigger every time I see you," Rachel said staring at Finn's erect penis. He couldn't help but smile proudly at Rachel's comment.

Rachel dipped her head between Finn's legs and started kissing his inner thighs. She torturously made her way up to his groin and started using her tongue in quick swipes at the area around Finn's member. She put her lips on Finn's balls and sucked them into her mouth. He nearly lost it then but he was able to recover. Finn couldn't blow his load on that, he had a wife to impregnate.

She continued sucking on him while Finn just closed his eyes and let the good feelings wash over him. After a while she started stroking his shaft then finally ran her tongue up it to the tip where she sucked as if it were a Blow Pop. Rachel took his head fully into her mouth then inch by inch forced more into her mouth. She wrapped her thumb and forefinger around the base and as she sucked up, tightly dragged her fingers up his length as well.

Finn's breathing was erratic and his stomach was clenching and unclenching with all the sensations Rachel was creating in his body. She certainly knew how to use her mouth in all the best ways possible. If she didn't stop soon though Finn was going to explode right into her mouth just like she said she wanted only Finn didn't want that. He wanted to come inside her. "Rach," he panted out trying to gain her attention. "Rachel, stop, stop."

Rachel didn't stop though. She just kept going and glared at Finn every time he tried to tell her to stop. He had practically been begging for this before and now that he had it he didn't want it. Finn couldn't be sure just how long she had been going as he hadn't looked at the time prior to Rachel starting her blowjob but he knew she had been at it for nearly forty five minutes at least before she finally gave up. He was determined not to come yet.

"Seriously Finn, that has to be a record for you," Rachel said breaking character slightly. "Why won't you come for me?"

"I want to, I do and that felt totally amazing. I just want to be inside you," Finn said quietly.

"Well then," she said huskily before kissing Finn. He could taste himself on her lips. He was expecting Rachel to just hike her skirt and straddle him but she had other plans. Rachel stood up on the bed and finished unzipping her outfit then threw it off to the side. She stood there completely naked in front of Finn while his eyes scanned her sexy body. He'd never get tired of it. Then she turned around.

Rachel put her feet on either side of Finn's legs then went down to straddle his thighs backwards. She looked back at Finn over her shoulder. "Like the view?" she asked provocatively. Finn wore a goofy grin as he shook his head yes. Rachel looked forward again then scooched herself back until Finn was just at her entrance. She took him in her hand and guided herself down onto him. As he slid inside her smoothly Rachel let out a little moan. "Oh my God, you feel amazing. You always feel so huge," she breathed out. Finn smiled at her words.

She rocked her hips back and forth then in a swirling motion then in a figure eight. Rachel would change it up every few minutes to keep things interesting. Propping herself up on her hands on the bed, Rachel rode Finn hard and fast as he watched himself glide in and out of her. It may not have been exactly what he had in mind when he said he wanted to take her from behind but it was a great angle nonetheless. Rachel had an ass you could bounce a quarter off of and watching it come down on his hips was a thing of beauty.

"You're so tight Rach," Finn moaned out as he thrust up to meet Rachel. "You're so wet…and tight. Your pussy feels…amazing."

Rachel sat back up and ran her hands down Finn's chest behind her. She used him to hold herself up and continued riding him. "Oh God Finn! So good!" she cried out as he grazed her spot.

After a while there was no way Finn could keep going. He came hard inside Rachel as she slammed down hard against him. Rachel was nearly there herself and a few thrusts down later she was falling apart on top of Finn, back bowing, head thrown back, eyes pinched shut and mouth open and wailing in pleasure. When the intense feeling was over Rachel fell back against Finn with him still inside her. A minute later Rachel spoke. "You've been most helpful Hudson. I guess I can cut you down now," she said tiredly before untying Finn. He shucked his button down and ripped undershirt.

It was only after his arms had fallen to his sides that Finn realized how much they killed. The pain didn't keep him from wrapping them around Rachel once she was securely against his body again however. Finn sat against the headboard, Rachel in his lap, her back against his chest and just thought about her and how much he loved her. She was the best woman he'd ever known.

Finn looked down at Rachel. "Well that was interesting. What brought on the dirty talk? It's not like you." Rachel twisted in Finn's arms to look at him. She bit her lip shyly before speaking.

"I've always wanted to try it but you're always in such a rush that we never really get the chance. I knew the only way I'd be able to do it would be to tie you up so you couldn't distract me with these hands of yours," Rachel said grasping Finn's hand in hers. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

Rachel's expression changed. "Why were you so adamant about coming inside me?"

"Because we're trying to get pregnant. While your blowjobs are outstanding, you can't get pregnant from them." As he said this his conversation with Abby earlier in the day flooded his mind again. "Rach, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"I do too. You go first," Rachel said looking at Finn seriously.

Finn looked away guiltily. He didn't even know if he was infertile or not but just thinking he could be made him feel horrible. "Abby said something at work earlier about the chance that I might be shooting blanks. She said we should get fertility tests done. I mean, we've been trying for months now and you aren't pregnant yet and I feel like it might be my fault." Rachel stared at him blankly before bursting out laughing. Finn's face hardened. "What could be funny about me not being able to get you pregnant?"

"Finn, I'm sure you're not shooting blanks."

"But how can you be sure? Only a doctor could tell that," Finn replied in a huff.

"Or the pregnancy test I took this morning. Finn, I'm pregnant." The room went silent as Finn absorbed this information. When it hit him that Rachel was being serious he freaked out.

"You're pregnant! Are you sure? I mean you said those home pregnancy tests can be wrong. What if it's wrong?" He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

Rachel chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it's not wrong. I was a few days late which led me to believe I might be pregnant so I took a test this morning and it came back positive. I actually took three tests just to be sure. I scheduled a doctor's appointment for me for next Monday. We'll know with absolute certainty then and we'll be able to see how far along I am then too. Tonight was kind of a celebratory romp. It was sort of like the last time we'd have sex as a childless couple." Rachel paused then smiled up at Finn. "You're going to be a daddy, Finn."

Finn's face lit up and he leaned down to kiss Rachel passionately. All of his worry had been for nothing. He wasn't infertile and neither was Rachel. They were going to have a baby and he was beyond stoked. Finn broke their kiss and laid Rachel out on the bed. He kissed her again before his lips made the descent down her body.

Rachel leaned up on her elbows to watch Finn lace her body with gentle kisses. He put his lips on everything he could reach but stopped when he made it to her lower abdomen. "Hey baby, I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you."

"I don't think he or she can hear you yet," Rachel said with a chuckle.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't talk to him or her yet." Finn kissed her belly once more. "You better get used to looking down at me because I'm going to be here all the time," he said as he placed his hand right where their baby was growing inside Rachel.

"That'll be a nice change from the usual." Rachel laughed again.

"I love you Rachel…and I love you," he said, lips against her stomach. He looked at his wife once more. "Thank you Rach."

"For what?" she asked softly.

"For everything."

* * *

><p>I feel like I need a shower for my brain now because it's so dirty in my mind.<p> 


	13. Belle Can Bite It

**February 14th, 2014**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Finn said as Rachel's phone rang again. He and Rachel were in the middle of enjoying their Valentine's Day night in his dorm room when her phone started buzzing on his dresser. They had chosen to ignore it the first three times it went off but the fourth time Finn had enough. He just wanted to spend the night making love to his beautiful girlfriend on the one day a year that was put aside specifically for that reason, not spend it distracted by the buzzing of incoming phone calls. He pulled out of Rachel and angrily walked over to his dresser while Rachel lied on the bed frustrated. Finn looked at the caller ID and saw it was Kurt. "_What do you want Kurt?_" Finn growled out through gritted teeth.

There was a strained silence on the other end of the phone before a sniffle and a sob. "Finn…I need…Rachel," Kurt cried out. Finn's face softened as he realized his brother was crying. He walked back to his bed and handed the phone to Rachel.

"Hello?" she asked wondering what was going on.

"Rachel, I need…I need to talk to…you…now please," he sobbed out loudly before breaking into hysterics once more. Rachel was worried now. Something serious must be happening if Kurt was calling _her_ crying instead of calling Blaine.

"Kurt, are you hurt? Is Blaine hurt?" Kurt cried harder at the mention of Blaine's name. "Where are you Kurt?" Rachel asked him seriously.

"My dorm room," he replied. "Can you please come over? I'm…sorry to do this…but I just need you to come over."

"I'll be right over Kurt," Rachel said quickly. Kurt hung up and Rachel hopped out of bed and started getting dressed.

Finn was annoyed. He knew Kurt had to have had a good reason for ruining his Valentine's Day but that didn't mean he had to like it. He started getting dressed too.

"You don't have to come with me Finn," Rachel said when she noticed he was throwing his clothes back on.

"I know but this could be serious. Kurt doesn't call you crying that often and it may not be the way I want to spend Valentine's Day with you but I want to spend the night with you." Finn pulled Rachel in for a hug and brushed her hair out of her face. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. "I love you Rachel."

Rachel smiled up at him before kissing Finn again. "I love you Finn. We should probably go now." When they had their shoes on they left Finn's building and about thirty minutes later were outside Kurt's dorm room. Rachel knocked loudly and ten seconds later the door flew open and Kurt launched himself at Rachel.

"Thank you for coming," he whispered, tears still streaming down his face as he hugged Rachel tightly against him. "I know it's probably an inconvenience but I needed someone to talk to." Kurt released Rachel and pulled her into his room with Finn following behind.

Finn and Rachel looked around expecting to see Blaine as he and Kurt had their own date that night but he wasn't there. "Kurt, where's Blaine? What's going on?" Rachel asked. A fresh wave of tears came over Kurt.

"We broke up," he choked out before collapsing on his bed and crying into his pillow. Rachel and Finn looked at each other in surprise. Blaine and Kurt had been going so strong all throughout their last year of high school and college thus far, it didn't make sense that they would suddenly break up on Valentine's Day of all days.

Rachel sat down next to Kurt on the bed and rubbed his back soothingly while Finn sat in Kurt's desk chair. "What happened?" Rachel asked quietly. Kurt flipped over and stared at his ceiling.

"It all started about two weeks ago. I could feel that Blaine was keeping something from me; it felt like he was distancing himself from me. I'd try to make plans with him but he'd find a way out of them. At first I thought he might have been cheating on me…" Rachel gasped a little; Blaine wasn't the type to cheat on anyone. "He wasn't. I found out tonight why he was acting so weird lately."

_Kurt had been preparing for his Valentine's Day date night with Blaine all afternoon and now it was nearing seven. Blaine would be over any minute and Kurt couldn't wait. They had barely spent any time together over the past two weeks and he wanted some time with his boyfriend._

_A knock on the door signaled that Blaine had arrived and Kurt greeted him. Blaine smiled and acted like nothing was wrong but Kurt could tell something was off. He seemed almost nervous to be there with him. Kurt chose to ignore it however as he just wanted to have a nice romantic, quiet dinner in with the love of his life._

_They ate dinner and small talked about what had been going on the past two weeks, well Kurt small talked anyway. Blaine had remained rather quiet, just listening to Kurt talk until finally Kurt noticed he hadn't really said anything since they started eating dinner._

"_Okay Blaine, what is going on? You've been avoiding me for the past two weeks and now that I have you, you're hardly speaking." Tears welled in Kurt's eyes. "Have you been…seeing someone else?" he asked point blank. Why delay the hurt anymore?_

_The nerves fell from Blaine's face and were replaced by a smile. "No Kurt. I love you. I would never cheat on you." A wave of relief washed over Kurt. "But I do have some news Kurt." A bigger wave of panic knocked Kurt off his feet._

"_What is it?" he asked trying to contain himself. Blaine said he loved him, he had no reason to panic. So why did it feel like things were about to get very bad?_

_Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes before speaking. "I got the part of Lumiére in a revival of Beauty and the Beast."_

_Kurt's face lit up in excitement and he tackle hugged Blaine back onto the floor. "That's amazing Blaine! I didn't even know Beauty and the Beast was coming back to Broadway!"_

_Blaine pushed Kurt's chest to get him to sit back up. "That's why I've been avoiding you. I wasn't sure how to tell you. It's going to be a Broadway Across America show." Kurt's excitement died down significantly at his words._

"_You mean, you're leaving New York? What about school and your internship and me?" Kurt asked, eyebrows dipping together in confusion. How could Blaine leave?_

"_I know the timing sucks but school will always be there and with this job I won't need an internship. This is a shot at getting my name out there and getting to where I want to be faster." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. "The only problem I'm finding with it is that it means I have to leave you." He kissed the back of Kurt's hand._

"_How long would you be gone?" Kurt asked as the tears spilled over._

"_Six months minimum, probably longer if the show is successful. We'll start touring at the beginning of April." An awkward silence fell over the two as they absorbed what this meant. "Kurt, I __don't want you sitting around waiting for me to get back. It's not fair to you. So when I leave-"_

"_We can make it work Blaine. Not all long distance relationships end badly. I mean, you'll come back to New York when it's done and then we can be together…" Kurt said frantically._

"_I don't want to do that to you Kurt. You should go out and live your life and see other people. You shouldn't put your life on hold for me." Blaine's eyes started to tear up now._

"_Blaine, why are you doing this? You love me and I love you. We can make this work." Kurt was bawling now. He couldn't believe this was happening._

"_I'm sorry Kurt-"_

"_Why bother waiting Blaine? There's no point in staying together until you leave if you're just going to LEAVE?" Kurt stood up and started pacing his room. Kurt wasn't just sad now, he was pissed. How could Blaine do this to him, to them? Weren't they more important than some stupid traveling show? _

_Blaine stood too. "Kurt, I'm not doing this because I want to or because I want to hurt you. I just think it'll be easier on both of us-"_

"_Just get out Blaine. Leave me alone. Go have fun with your show and just forget you ever met me." Kurt turned his back and Blaine went over to try to console him. "I said get out Blaine!" he screamed at him as he pulled away from Blaine's touch. "Please, just get out." Kurt leaned against the wall and sobbed. Blaine tried hugging him again but Kurt turned around and shoved him away. Blaine didn't try touching him again._

"_I'm so sorry Kurt," he said through his own tears. "I hope one day you can forgive me. I really do love you, whether you believe it or not." With that Blaine exited Kurt's room leaving him standing there against the wall crying his heart out. After about fifteen minutes of intense convulsions and loud laments Kurt found his cell phone and called the only person he knew who knew what it was like to have the man you love tear your heart out: Rachel._

"I'm so sorry Kurt," was all Rachel could say as he finished explaining what happened. She pulled him in for a hug as they both sat there crying. She couldn't believe that Blaine and Kurt broke up like that. It was so quick yet so painful.

"This is the worst Valentine's Day ever," Kurt said as his head lay on Rachel's shoulder. "I don't know what to do. We've been together for years. I feel like I lost a piece of myself."

"I know Kurt, I know," Rachel consoled. She didn't know what to tell him to make him feel better. Rachel didn't deal well with break-ups. All of them, minus the one she instigated with Puck, led to rushing into a relationship that shouldn't have been rushed into or getting her heart torn to shreds. She hadn't really dealt with any of her issues properly post break-up.

"You know what you need to do man?" Finn started from his chair where he had been completely silent until then.

"Please, enlighten me." Kurt stared at him blankly.

"You need to fight for him if you want him. If I didn't fight for Rachel, we'd never have gotten back together. She'd probably be with Jesse still or something," Finn said with great distaste. It didn't matter how many states or years were between them, he'd never like that guy.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I doubt that. I'd have come to my senses sooner or later. But Kurt, he does have a point. You both love each other; you shouldn't just let him walk away."

Kurt put his head in his hands. "What's the point? He's leaving and there's nothing I can do. I'm not enough for him to stay."

"Kurt-" Rachel started until he cut her off.

"I appreciate you coming over, both of you, to listen to me but can I just be alone now? I'm sorry to have ruined your night." He lay back down on his bed and faced away from them both.

"Are you sure you don't want to try to figure out a way to fix this? We're both here to help. I really don't think you should be alone right now," Rachel said standing up and staring down at Kurt's almost lifeless body.

"Thank you but no. I just want to be by myself. I promise I will call you tomorrow," he replied to the wall. Rachel leaned down to hug Kurt and kissed him on the cheek. Finn walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Things'll look up eventually Kurt. I promise," he said to his depressed brother. "If you need anyone to talk to, we are both here for you." Kurt didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at his wall. Rachel and Finn exited Kurt's dorm room and headed outside.

"I can't believe they're over. I don't get why Kurt isn't even trying. He's just given up! It's not like him," Rachel commented as they started walking down the street toward the subway.

"He might be in shock or something. Everyone handles break-ups differently. Blaine was his first boyfriend; he hasn't gone through this before. Who knows how it'll affect him. I mean, look at me, I dumped you after finding out about Quinn and Puck which was the stupidest thing I'd ever done and then after I dumped you a second time I went out with her again. Those weren't exactly smart decisions." Finn's brow furrowed at the memories.

Rachel shrugged. "True. I just hope he'll be okay. This must be so hard on him."

It fell silent for a moment as they walked and Finn took Rachel's hand in his and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. "I love you Rachel and I will always fight for you, no matter what. I'm _never_ letting you go again." He looked down at her with that half-smile Rachel loved.

"I love you Finn and I'm glad to hear you say that because I don't plan on letting you get away from me either. You're stuck with me."

A flirty smile crossed Finn's lips. "When we get back can I get stuck _in_ you?" Rachel smacked him playfully on the arm before blushing.

"We might have to go at it a few times for me to get _sticky_ enough for that to happen," Rachel replied with a giggle and an eyebrow waggle.

At that Finn's smile widened into a goofy grin. "I love you."

"I know, now let's hurry up. We still have a few hours left of Valentine's Day that I plan on using every minute of to show you how much I love you." Rachel went up onto her tippy toes to peck Finn on the lips before pulling away to drag him down the stairs to catch the train they could hear coming.

Finn knew what he said was absolutely true. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Rachel and he would never stop fighting for her. She was his and he was hers and that was how it was going to stay until they were old and grey haired and couldn't even hear or see each other anymore. Even then he still wouldn't give up the fight.

* * *

><p>This chapter was a little lighter on the Finchel but now at least we know why Kurt took Kevin to Vegas with him instead of Blaine. I just wanted to explain why.<p>

And if anyone has any ideas for a 'date' they'd like to see happen, feel free to let me know. I'm always open to new ideas.


	14. Waitress

So musicallygleek235 gave me the idea for this chapter. I hope it's close to what you wanted to see. I managed to make it work with another bit I already had planned even. So enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>July 1st, 2024<strong>

Lately it had seemed a rare occasion for Finn and Rachel to be able to go out together. Between Rachel's nightly performances and Finn spending all day teaching impressionable young minds their scales then coming home to grade papers and plan lessons _and_ raising a toddler, they didn't seem to have as much time for each other as they would have liked these days. It would all change soon as Rachel's Tony Award winning turn as Laurey Williams in _Oklahoma!_ would be coming to an end in a few weeks but it didn't seem soon enough. She was going to take a much deserved break after her time with the production ended to spend more time with Roxy and Finn alike. Rachel missed staying home with her baby girl and spending more than two nights a week with Finn between her legs. She wanted more and this break would give her that.

So on that Monday night when they both had off, Rachel suggested a night out for just the two of them. Finn obliged and they both dressed up for the occasion. They thought their night would be over before it started however as their usual sitter couldn't come over on such short notice and none of their friends could watch Roxy either but fate seemed to work in their favor when their next door neighbor's daughter knocked on the door. She was returning some mail that had ended up in the wrong box.

Marissa had never babysat for them before but Finn knew her from school as she had started at Wilson in the 6th grade the same year he started teaching there. He had been one of her favorite teachers. He also knew she had a little sister she took care of regularly and babysat for other families in the building. Finn was surprised they had never asked her before if she could babysit.

As it was such short notice, Finn ended up having to pay Marissa a little more than he really would have liked but he knew Roxy would be in good hands while he and Rachel enjoyed a nice adult night out. Since Rachel was familiar with Marissa as well, she didn't have any problems with her babysitting her child.

"Back again, Sardi's!" Rachel commented as the maitre d' sat them at their table about an hour and half later. Ever since the first time Rachel and Finn had come to Sardi's in high school they had been back whenever there was a big piece of news or an event to celebrate which was why Finn was surprised Rachel had chosen it. He wondered what exactly they were celebrating tonight.

"So what are we celebrating tonight?" Finn asked as he perused the menu. He wasn't sure why he looked at the menu anymore. He always got the same thing whenever they went.

"Who says we're celebrating anything? Maybe I just missed the caricatures on the walls," Rachel said before taking a sip of her water. Finn chuckled at her. Then the waitress came over.

"Hello, welcome to Sardi's. My name is Savannah and I'll be your waitress…oh my, you're Finn Hudson," Savannah the waitress said as she took a closer look at Finn. He was surprised that she knew him considering he had no idea who she was and he wasn't exactly the famous one sitting at the table.

"Yes," he replied hesitantly. "Do I know you?"

"Um, probably not, but I know you. We were in Jazz Ensemble together in college. I played alto sax. I was very quiet in that class," Savannah explained.

Understanding hit Finn. "I see. I'm sorry I don't remember you. Honestly all I remember about Jazz Ensemble is the music and Nick DiAngelo acting like an idiot the whole time." Finn laughed.

"Yeah, Nick was pretty funny. I remember that time he crashed the symbols over Angela's head when she fell asleep. Hysterical!" Savannah replied putting a hand on Finn's shoulder. Both she and Finn were laughing. Rachel cleared her throat to remind them she was there too and that she didn't approve of the touching going on.

Savannah looked at Rachel with slight distaste then remembered she had a job to do. "Sorry, can I get you something to drink or are you ready to order?" Finn and Rachel were both ready to order and did so. Savannah said she'd be back shortly with their drinks in what Rachel thought was a false chipper voice then walked away. Rachel could tell she had a thing for Finn.

Finn and Rachel fell back into their easy conversation until Savannah arrived with their drinks. She took an abnormally long amount of time to leave them on the table and Rachel could swear she purposely placed Finn's drink on the opposite side of the table just so she'd have to lean over and show off her impressive cleavage. When she was done she stood there eye sexing Finn take a sip of his drink before speaking again.

"Is there _anything_ else I can get you? Maybe a _cocktail_ with a _cherry_ in it or something?" she asked, voice laced with salacity. There was no way this woman couldn't realize Rachel was Finn's wife. He had a wedding band on and, hello, Rachel was sitting right there! Finn however didn't seem to notice. He was too interested in the bread she had brought them. Rachel answered instead.

"No, there's _nothing_ else you can get for him. He gets enough _cocktails_ with _cherries_ at home. I'm sure you must have other tables that need service however," Rachel said with some acidity before sipping on her water. The two women glared at each other before Savannah walked away.

Rachel knew _Savannah_ didn't have any chance with Finn but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying as all hell that she was blatantly flirting with him in front of her. Finn may have been oblivious – whether it was because he was blinded by his love for Rachel or the bread _Savannah_ had brought out tasted like heaven, Rachel couldn't be sure – but she damn sure wasn't dumb. She was going to make _Savannah_ back off if it was the last thing she did that night. Finn was Rachel's and no one was going to mess with that, especially not some waitress that college apparently didn't do anything for.

"Do you want some bread?" Finn asked around the lump of mushy bread he was currently chewing, offering the basket to her. Rachel took a piece and angrily tore a bite off. This woman was ruining her date night with her husband at her favorite restaurant. Finn swallowed. "Are you okay? You seem tense?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Rachel forced a smile and went back to angrily eating her bread. A few awkward-silence filled moments later Savannah returned with their dinner. She put the plates down then stood there watching again as Finn took a bite of his steak.

"How is it?" she asked twirling her hair. This woman had to be at least thirty if she had been in Jazz Ensemble with Finn, why was she twirling her hair like a sixteen year old idiot?

"It's very good, thank you," Finn said before he continued eating and Savannah continued watching. It was more than just annoying now, it was creepy. Rachel decided to continue as if she wasn't there however. She had a feeling her next few sentences would get _Savannah_ to back off.

"Finn," Rachel started, taking his hand with his wedding band on it in her wedding band clad hand, prominently displaying the rings to the waitress who was still standing there but had slowly started to move from the table. "I have a little confession to make, oh _husband_ of mine." Rachel emphasized husband hoping Savannah would get the hint.

"And what's that _wife_ of mine?" he replied in kind after swallowing.

"You were right in thinking I had chosen Sardi's tonight because we were celebrating. We are celebrating." Suddenly it didn't matter that Savannah was still watching Finn like a hawk because the next few words Rachel would speak would make her relationship with her husband even stronger. He wouldn't even notice Savannah again, not that he really had before. "Finn, I'm pregnant."

Finn's fork clattered loudly onto the plate. He stared at Rachel and his mouth fell open. Then her words registered and the world came flooding back. "Are you serious?" he deadpanned. Rachel shook her head rapidly and happy tears began welling in her eyes.

"Yeah Finn. I took a pregnancy test after you left for work this morning and it was positive. We're going to have another baby." Rachel wiped a tear from her cheek.

Finn leaped out of his chair nearly knocking it over and knelt down in front of Rachel and hugged her body tightly against his. It didn't matter that they were in the middle of a crowded restaurant, Finn was excited and wanted to say hello to his new baby right away.

He kissed Rachel first then moved his head down to her belly. "Hi baby! It's me, your dad. We'll meet when you're born and I can't wait." He kissed Rachel's stomach through the fabric and hugged her tightly against his head. Rachel looked around them and noticed that much of the restaurant was staring at them.

"Finn, while I know this is all very exciting, could you maybe sit back down? Everyone is staring," Rachel said as she looked back down at Finn. Normally Rachel loved being the center of attention but that had been a private moment she really didn't need everyone to see. Finn nodded his head and stood up and went back to his seat.

"So what do you think it'll be? It would be nice if it was a boy but obviously I wouldn't mind if we had another girl. I can't wait to tell Roxy she's going to be a big sister! She's going to be so excited…" Finn rambled on. Rachel could only stare at him and marvel in his enthusiasm. She loved that he got so excited for them to have children and was looking forward to the next thirty plus weeks. Finn had been so attentive to her needs while she was pregnant with Roxy and the sex had been mind blowing. Sure it had been a little weird the first time Roxy had kicked while they were in the throes of passion but after a while Rachel got used to it. Finn actually wanted to have sex with her all the time when she was pregnant because Roxy was most active during and afterward and Finn could actually feel his baby move then, in addition to getting sex with his wife. Rachel had a feeling this time would be much the same.

"Finn, we have months before this baby is due to arrive. We have time to plan all this stuff out," Rachel said after Finn started talking about what color to repaint the nursery.

Finn sighed sheepishly. He was just happy to have another baby and couldn't wait to start planning for it. The first thing he was going to do however was pay for his meal then rush him and his beautiful wife back to their apartment, put their little girl to bed, then show Rachel just how much he appreciated her for everything she gave him and continued to give him. "Um, uh, waitress!" Finn called out to Savannah who was still waiting in the area. Rachel smugly laughed internally at the fact Finn couldn't even remember her name. Savannah rushed over.

"Can I get you some dessert or something?" she asked hopeful. She wanted Finn to stay longer.

"No thanks. Just the check," he replied quickly.

Savannah swallowed. "Are you sure you don't want dessert? We have a delicious-"

Rachel had enough. "Look _Savannah_, we just want our check! Now if you'd stop eye fucking and flirting with my husband, we'd like to leave so we can go home, put our daughter to bed then have hot sex!" she said through gritted teeth only loud enough so Savannah could hear. Rachel wasn't sure what came over her, pregnancy hormones possibly, but Rachel didn't regret saying what she had. It felt good to knock the woman down a little and assert her claim to Finn.

Savannah however looked completely affronted. "Excuse me? That was extremely rude."

"And so is trying to solicit a married man in front of his pregnant wife! I don't know who you are but you need to back off!" Rachel said as nicely as she could under the circumstances. All the woman did was shake her head lightly.

"I'll be right back with your check," she said meekly. Apparently she didn't like being called out on her flirtatious and tacky behavior.

Finn smirked at Rachel as Savannah walked away. "She was flirting with me?"

"Yes. I can't believe you didn't notice. She was pretty obvious about it," Rachel stated blandly.

"I don't need to notice other women flirting with me when I have you," Finn said cheesily, taking Rachel's hand in his across the table.

"This is the reason they flirt with you," Rachel said quietly, leaning forward.

"Because I have you?" He looked confused.

"Because you're sweet and nice and sexy and you put the people you love above everything else."

Savannah returned with their check and placed it next to Finn. He smiled up at her and thanked her and just as Rachel bent down to grab her napkin that fell off her lap, Savannah winked at Finn and put her hand to her ear in the 'call me' gesture. Now he could tell she was flirting with him. When he looked at the bill she had written her name and phone number down on it. This woman was persistent but he really wasn't interested.

After they paid they went directly home. When they arrived Finn's legs were immediately attacked by a blur of dark hair and pink pajamas. "Daddy!" Roxy squealed as she hugged his leg tightly. He continued walking into the house with Roxy wrapped around his leg.

"Hey Rach, I think I have this weird thing growing on my leg again. Can you check it out for me?" Finn said playfully as Roxy giggled.

"Oh my Finn! It's getting even bigger as we speak! I think I know how to remove it though," Rachel played along as she walked over and started tickling her daughter. Roxy released Finn's leg as she went into hysterical laughter and Rachel picked her up and kissed her head. "And why aren't you in bed young lady? It's way past your bedtime." Roxy pouted a little and buried her face in Rachel's shoulder.

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson, I _did_ put her to bed, three times actually. She kept climbing out to play with her stuffed animals then the last time she heard you coming," Marissa explained.

"It's okay Marissa; I'll put her to bed. She _should_ stay in there now that we're home. Thank you again for babysitting on such short notice."

"Oh no problem. If you ever need me again you know where to find me." Finn took care of paying Marissa for babysitting then put their leftovers in the fridge. Rachel took Roxy into her room and laid her down on her bed. Finn followed them into her room.

"Hi Daddy," Roxy said quietly.

"Hi baby. You need to go to sleep," Finn said as he sat next to Rachel on Roxy's bed.

"No sleep! Play!" she said loudly, trying to get up and grab her stuffed animals.

Rachel grabbed her around the waist and put her back down on the bed. "No play. Time for sleep. You can play tomorrow." Roxy crossed her little arms over her chest and pouted again before letting out a large yawn. Rachel kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Roxanne. I love you. Sweet dreams baby doll." Rachel moved some hair out of her face and ran her thumb over her cheek. Roxy drowsily smiled back at her.

"Night Mommy." Rachel stood up and Finn leaned down to give Roxy a kiss on the forehead as well.

"Goodnight Roxy doll. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite," Finn said like usual as Roxy wrapped her arms around Finn's neck.

"Night Daddy," she said before kissing his cheek. When Finn pulled away Roxy closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. It was like she could fall asleep on command. Rachel walked out of Roxy's room and Finn followed her closing the door behind him.

"Let's hope this one will be just as easy to put to bed," Rachel said rubbing her belly. Finn pulled Rachel against him before pressing his lips against hers.

"I love you. Now can we get started on the pregnant sex?" Finn mumbled against her lips.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Finn was always so eager to start. "Technically we got started on it a few weeks ago," she said matter-of-factly before giggling and pulling Finn toward their room. She stopped them in the doorway. "I love you. Now make love to me, daddy."

Finn picked Rachel up and shut the door behind them. Tonight was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p>While I realize this is a Finchel fic, I do care about the other characters I've written about too so for those of you who are upset that Kurt and Blaine broke up in the previous chapter, I have my reasons. Don't worry, like Brad Falchuk once said, and I'm paraphrasing here, they're called happy endings, not happy middles.<p> 


	15. Cry Me A River

There's so much fluff in this chapter you could make a comfy pillow out of it and go right to sleep...after reading of course. lol

* * *

><p><strong>August 1st, 2021<strong>

They walked into their apartment to find Rachel's dads, Finn's parents, Anjali, Puck and company, and Kurt waiting for them. The first person to rush up to them was Carole who was practically trembling with excitement. She was finally a grandmother and at an appropriate age.

"Let me see my grandbaby!" she said as she shoved Finn out of the way to get to her grandchild she still didn't know the gender of. Rachel was carrying her in the detachable seat of the stroller they had chosen when preparing for Roxanne's arrival. "Let me see him, her, what is my first grandbaby?" Carole said, looking between Finn and Rachel.

Rachel silently moved further into the house pushing through everyone who was standing around trying to catch a glimpse of the new baby, Finn following behind her. When she made it to the couch, Rachel put the seat down on the coffee table and carefully lifted Roxanne out of it. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our family, Roxanne Carole Hudson." Everyone awed and gathered even closer around to make googly eyes and go 'aw' at the sleeping baby.

"I can't believe I'm a godfather," Kurt cooed as he stuck his finger in Roxanne's hand and she wrapped her little fingers around his.

"Kurt, I've told you, Jews don't have godparents," Rachel told him again.

"Actually I looked it up; they sometimes do so I'm going to be hers." Rachel shook her head at him but smiled as she looked down at her baby. As much as she wanted to hold her all day long, Rachel knew it would be time to play 'pass the baby' soon.

"Let me hold her," Carole crooned as she gestured for Rachel to hand her the baby. As she took the baby into her arms the first thing she noticed was how scarily alike she was to Finn. "Whoa, déjà vu. It's like I'm holding a little Finn again. You know that was a while ago." The room collectively chuckled. "She's beautiful you two."

Finn smiled at Rachel then kissed her forehead. "Rachel did all the work. She's amazing," he crowed. Finn had never felt more in love with Rachel than he did now.

Everyone in the room got to hold Roxanne for a bit and when it got to Kurt's turn he of course had to inquire about her name. "So how'd you come up with Roxanne?"

"I like the name. It took a while but Rachel finally let me win an argument for once." Finn smiled. Rachel still didn't know that he named her before she gave him permission and he was planning on keeping it that way. "We're going to call her Roxy for short."

"Oh, like in _Chicago_? Do you plan on naming all your children after Broadway characters?" Kurt asked as he looked from Roxanne up to Finn.

"I hadn't thought of that. But it's spelled differently and no, we're not naming them all after Broadway characters, I don't think," Finn replied scratching his head.

"Uncle Finn, can I hold her?" Jasmine asked as she pulled on Finn's pant leg.

Finn nervously glanced at Rachel who shrugged. "Sure Jas. You just need to sit on the couch." He helped her get comfortable on the couch and put pillows around her so that there'd be extra protection for Roxy. Finn took her back from Kurt and half-smiled as he looked at her. Even though she'd exchanged hands about seven times, she was still sound asleep. Finn made a mental note to ask his mom what kind of baby he was. Maybe since they looked so much alike they'd act alike too.

Finn put her in Jasmine's arms. "She's so cute Uncle Finn."

"I think so too," he replied sitting next to her. "Make sure to hold her head up."

Puck sat down on the couch next to Jasmine, Isaac on his lap. It seemed like every time Finn saw Puck these days he had that boy in his arms. "So how mad was Rachel when she found out you named the kid without her okaying it?" Puck asked quietly.

"She doesn't know and she's not going to," Finn whispered back.

Puck looked confused. "You didn't tell her?"

"No, she said I could name her Roxanne if I wanted so I figured why bother? It would just upset her and she doesn't need that right now."

Puck shrugged. "Whatever dude. Just don't be mad when it eventually comes back to bite you in the ass. Shit you two keep from each other always does."

"Puck! There are children!" Finn scolded.

Puck snorted. "Jas hears it all the time, mostly from her mother, and Isaac doesn't know what it means."

"Well my kid is still here." Puck's face fell.

"Are you serious dude? She's not even 24 hours old yet and she's asleep! I don't think me saying 'shit' is going to turn her into a social deviant."

"Dada," Isaac said as he stuck his hand up and hit Puck in the jaw.

"Isaac agrees with me," Finn replied to which they both laughed. Isaac leaned forward and looked at Roxy's face. He squirmed in Puck's arms to get closer to her then smacked his open hand right on her forehead. Roxy burst out crying loudly and started thrashing as wildly as a newborn baby could in Jasmine's arms. Jasmine started freaking out and nearly dropped Roxy before Finn could grab her from her. When Roxy was safely in Finn's arms he held her against his chest, her head at his shoulder and started soothing her. Puck yelled at Isaac who was now crying too and Jasmine was covering her ears and yelling 'lalalalala' over and over while the adults all started inquiring as to what was going on. The room had exploded into chaos all because Roxy started crying.

Finn stood up from the couch and started walking over toward the nursery. A highly concerned Rachel met him where the hall stemmed off the living room. "What is going on? Why is she crying?" Rachel asked, tears in her own eyes. This was the first time Rachel had really seen Roxy cry since popping out of her the day prior and Rachel was very emotional over it.

Finn continued walking until they made it to Roxy's nursery. Rachel closed the door behind them. "Isaac hit her in the head." Rachel gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Why would he do that? We should take her to the hospital! What if he hit her soft spot or really hurt her? Finn, she hasn't even been home a whole day yet and she's already hurt," Rachel said as the tears started to overflow. "I'm a horrible mother." She plopped down in the rocking chair and started sobbing uncontrollably. Now Finn had two crying females to deal with.

He rubbed Roxy's back soothingly then found a pacifier for her. As soon as he popped it in her mouth she stopped crying and relaxed in his arms. Who knew getting hit in the head could be solved with a pacifier? Then Finn knelt down in front of Rachel.

"Rachel, Isaac didn't mean to hit her in the head. He probably just wanted to play with her or something and didn't realize his own strength. It wasn't that hard of a hit and look, she's fine now!" Finn said trying to console his crying wife. "And you're not a horrible mother Rachel. We _just_ brought Roxanne home. It's going to take time for both of us to get used to having a baby around. It's been you and me for so long, of course it's not going to be easy to just jump right into having her here with us, no matter how much planning we did."

Rachel looked at him through her tears. "You seem to be handling it pretty well so far. You got her to stop crying."

"All I did was pop a binky in her mouth. That's what got her to stop crying." Finn rubbed his free hand along Rachel's thigh comfortingly. "Rach, I'm just as scared and nervous about raising her as you are. Sometimes I worry that I'm going to be a horrible dad."

"Don't say that Finn," Rachel cut in. "You're going to be a great father. I know you will."

"And you're going to be a great mother. Don't _ever_ doubt that," Finn said looking at Rachel seriously. He leaned his forehead against Rachel's. "I love you…mommy." He kissed her gently then smiled against her lips before standing up again. "Do you think we should just let her sleep in the crib or take her back out?"

Rachel stood up and walked up next to Finn to look at her sleeping infant. She looked so at peace now considering only minutes earlier she'd been screaming her lungs out. Rachel rubbed her back. "Let's just let her sleep in here. It's quieter and that way we don't have to worry about Isaac hitting her in the head again."

Finn put Roxy in her crib and covered her with a bright pink blanket. She looked so cute sleeping. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn and leaned into his side. "We did good Finn."

He kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, we did." They grabbed the baby monitor and exited the nursery. Puck met them at the door.

"How is she?" he asked with concern.

"She's okay man. She's sleeping now," Finn replied.

"I'm so sorry dude. I don't know why he hit her, unless it was because he liked her and was _hitting_ on her," Puck said with a smirk and an eyebrow waggle.

"Ahahaha, not funny Puckerman. Keep your kid away from mine," Rachel said fiercely, narrowing her eyes at him. There was no way she was letting Isaac near her baby again until she was big enough to whack Isaac right back.

"What, you got a problem with my kid liking yours?" Puck asked offended.

Finn answered. "No offense Puck but I'd prefer it if our kids didn't swap spit any time in the future. It's bad enough _you've_ done it with my wife already."

"And she loved every minute of it." Puck made kissy faces at Rachel.

Disgust crossed her features. "Ew. You realize I always imagined you were Finn when we made out right?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Puck expectantly.

His face fell. "Yeah, fuck you too," he said before storming off.

"Language!" Rachel yelled after him. She turned to Finn. "I can't believe I ever let him kiss me."

"You always imagined he was me?" Finn asked arching an eyebrow and smirking at her. She shook her head lightly.

"Of course. It's always been you Finn." Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and went up on her tip toes to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you." Finn took Rachel's hand in his and they walked back into the living room. For the next few hours everyone sat around the living room talking and every so often Rachel or Finn would check on Roxy. The last time Finn checked she was awake staring at the mobile above her. She was absolutely quiet.

Finn picked her up and brought her back out to the living room where everyone was still sitting and handed her to Rachel. He figured she'd be hungry and Rachel was going to breastfeed for the first few months. Though it meant he wouldn't get to feed Roxy as often he wasn't complaining because it meant Rachel's boobs would stay huge for a while.

Rachel excused herself to take care of Roxy. Finn turned to his mother. "Hey, Mom, I was wondering. What kind of baby was I?"

Carole took a moment to think. "Um, well, you were a pretty easy going kid. You smiled all the time and only really cried when necessary. I had other mothers tell me you were like a dream compared to their children. Although you passed gas like no other baby I'd ever met." The whole room laughed as Finn turned red.

Leroy snorted. "That's the exact opposite of Rachel. She cried for everything; loved the attention. Plus she was colicky and Hiram and I didn't get any sleep for about the first three months at least. It was an amazing day when she slept through the night for the first time."

All the parents in the room traded stories about bringing their babies home for the first time and Finn was riveted, absorbing everything like a sponge. He needed to learn as much as he could to make the process of getting used to taking care of another life easier. He was both horrified and enthralled. It seemed like all the babies were at extremes. Finn was the easiest baby on Earth to take care of while Rachel and Kurt were little divas. Jasmine had been a pain in the butt since before she was born and Isaac was like an angel child, minus smacking Roxy on the head, which was kind of surprising since he was Puck's son. Finn was hoping Roxy would be like him. So far all she had done was sleep and she only cried because she was hungry and Isaac hit her. Maybe he and Rachel would luck out.

Rachel came back out shortly after with a well fed and diaper changed Roxy. She sat down next to Finn with Roxy in her lap and played with her little feet. "What are we all talking about?"

"Just trading baby stories. Apparently you and I have been alike since birth," Kurt answered, folding his hands over his knee. "I wonder what my goddaughter will be like." He ducked his head and waved at Roxy and she just stared at him, drool dripping out of her mouth. Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"So far she's been an easy one to please. She's very much like Finn, likes to eat and sleep a lot." She laughed and leaned into her husband.

As she was actually awake now, everyone wanted to hold Roxy some more. She was passed around again and instantly seemed to take a liking to Burt. Though babies that young couldn't smile yet, her eyes lit up when she saw him and she kicked and squirmed in what Finn thought was excitement.

After a while everyone left to give the new family some time alone with each other but Burt, Carole, Hiram, Leroy and Kurt promised to be back again the next day to visit some more before they had to go home. Once they left, they realized Roxy had been putting on an act. Sure she wasn't 24 hours old yet but she had definitely been putting on an act. The whole 'I'm-a-good-baby-that-only-cries-when-I'm-hungry-or-in-pain' bit shattered five minutes into new family alone time.

Roxy started crying around eight thirty and didn't stop for nearly four hours. Finn and Rachel tried everything they could think of: feeding her, changing her diaper, changing her clothes, giving her a binky, wrapping her in a blanket because she might be cold even though it was the middle of summer and quite warm in their apartment, taking off all her clothes because she might be too hot, burping her, making funny faces at her and singing to her, bouncing her up and down, rocking her, feeding her again, taking her temperature to see if she had a fever which she didn't. Rachel and Finn were at the end of their ropes and it was only day one.

"Finn, what are we supposed to do? She just won't stop!" Rachel yelled at Finn over the crying. Finn was bouncing Roxy currently and making shh-ing noises into her ear that were doing absolutely nothing.

"Maybe we should try giving her a bath or something?" He continued his rocking motion he had been trying before the bouncing one. "There has to be a reason she won't stop."

"Should I try feeding her again?" Rachel asked worriedly biting her lip. She had fussed the first two times Rachel tried feeding her and Roxy wouldn't latch on. She just continued to cry and cry and writhe around.

Suddenly the crying stopped. Finn pulled Roxy from his chest to look at her face which was turning redder by the second. Her features were contorted in what looked like pain and her face continued to get redder, almost to the point of purple, until she relaxed, took in a breath and went completely silent. Then the smell hit Finn's nose.

"Whoa! Okay, I know why she's been crying now," he said as he walked to the nursery.

"Why?" Rachel asked as she followed nervously. Finn started changing her diaper again and once it was open, Rachel knew why too.

"Yeah, I'd be uncomfortable too if I had been holding that in for four hours," Finn said as he cleaned his daughter up and put her in a fresh diaper. She was much more relaxed now and was beginning to get sleepy again. The exertion of being alive was getting to her.

Finn rocked her back and forth in his arms and hummed her to sleep. He thought it was adorable how her eyelids drooped lower and lower as she sucked on her pacifier until finally she was out again. While he loved everything about Roxy he had seen so far, the quiet cute moments were the ones he liked the most. He didn't really care for the screaming, crying part. When she was sufficiently asleep, Finn put her in her crib and wrapped her in a blanket. She looked at peace again as Finn and Rachel watched her sleep.

Exhausted and ready for bed themselves, Finn and Rachel grabbed the baby monitor and made their way into their own bedroom. They got undressed and fell into bed without even bothering to put on pajamas. They were so tired and life with Roxanne had barely started.

"I am so sorry for ever putting my dads through that," Rachel said into her pillow before turning to face Finn. "Karma is a bitch." Finn chuckled.

"We knew this could happen. At least she finally settled down." Just as Finn said the words Roxy's cries came through the monitor. Rachel and Finn both groaned.

"I'll get her," Rachel said tiredly as she rolled off the bed and found a nightgown. She made her way into the nursery and picked up her crying baby. "Roxy, please stop crying. Mommy wants some sleep."

Roxy didn't care that Rachel wanted sleep though. She continued to cry and cry. Rachel tried everything again and got it right with the feeding. Rachel rocked Roxy while she ate and was so happy that the crying had stopped that she was crying. She had a feeling they'd be in for many sleepless months if all this had happened on just the first night.

It had been a while since Rachel had left the room to check on Roxy. Finn hadn't heard crying in a while either so he thought he'd get up to check on what was going on. When he walked into the nursery he found Rachel in the rocking chair asleep with Roxy suckling on her breast.

"Rach, Rachel, wake up," Finn said quietly, nudging her to consciousness.

"Wha-? What's going on?" she said sleepily as she looked around the room before realizing Roxy was still attached to her. "Oh, I fell asleep."

"Yeah." Finn smiled at Rachel. "Why don't you let me take care of her when she's done eating? You can go to bed. I know you're probably still pretty exhausted from yesterday." Rachel shook her head.

A few minutes later, Roxy was full again and Rachel was in bed while Finn sat in the rocking chair burping his baby. "You, Roxanne, are very hard to read," Finn said aloud as he patted her back. "I just hope you don't keep your mother up every night. She'll be even crazier than usual if she doesn't get any sleep." Roxy spit up all over the towel on Finn's shoulder then. "So that's how you feel about it, huh?" He chuckled as he pulled Roxy away from him and cleaned off her face. Her eyes started drooping again and about a minute later she was asleep once more. Finn put her back in her crib, tucked her in again and went back to his bedroom.

"Is she asleep again?" Rachel asked drowsily from her side of the bed. Her eyes were closed but she turned in Finn's direction as he got into bed next to her.

"Passed out right after I burped her. She's got a clean diaper and a full tummy. Let's hope it's enough." He pulled Rachel against his body and kissed her head. "I know this seems hard right now but it'll get easier and we'll get better at it."

"Mhm," Rachel replied into his chest. "Love you, Finn."

He wasn't sure Rachel had actually heard what he said but whether she heard it or not, he knew it to be true. One day Roxy would sleep through the night and one day she'd be potty trained and one day she'd be able to tell them what was wrong and how she was feeling. He just hoped those days didn't come too fast because that meant that she would be growing up. Though it seemed forever away he knew it would come sooner than he wanted so for now he'd enjoy having his baby, the good parts and the bad, because he wouldn't have these moments forever.

"Love you too, Rach," Finn replied, hugging her tighter to him. He fell asleep minutes after that and no one in the Hudson home woke up again until the sun came out.


	16. Blizzard

I wrote the first part of this just so I could write the second part of it. I promise, it's the only Finchel angst I will be writing for this so just bear with me for the first part.

* * *

><p><strong>December 18th, 2012<strong>

It was Rachel's 18th birthday but she couldn't begin celebrating it until the evening. It was her second day of finals and she had two that day that she had to get through before she could relax a little. Though she and Éponine didn't really get along, Rachel thought she'd give one last attempt at being nice to the girl by asking if she needed any help studying. Éponine turned her down like Rachel expected she would and just went back to reading her magazine.

In the entire time Rachel and Éponine had been living together, not once had Rachel ever seen her open a book or study for anything. She kind of wondered if Éponine was failing. Most of the time Rachel didn't give the girl much thought, she had her own life to worry about, but it annoyed her so much when Rachel worked so hard for everything while Éponine just skated by. If she didn't want to be at school she should just quit and give the spot to someone who really wanted to attend NYU.

"Are you sure you don't want to study at all for Theatre? We have our final tomorrow," Rachel said once more. They were in the same Intro to Theatre Studies class which had been quite demanding of them.

"No, I'm good," Éponine replied as she smacked her gum and flipped the page of her Vogue. "I don't see the point since I won't be returning next semester."

Rachel's eyebrow popped up at this. "You're quitting?"

"Yeah. School isn't really doing it for me. I'd rather be out auditioning for roles than sitting through boring lectures about things I already know." She smacked her gum again. "I'll leave academia to girls like you."

It would eternally bug Rachel how little Éponine thought of her but she wouldn't let it get to her. She had to focus on doing well on her final and one day, she'd show Éponine that going to school before trying to audition for roles would prove a wise choice. "Well, whatever makes you happy," Rachel replied forcedly. She looked at the time on her computer. "Crap. I have to go. Bye Éponine." Rachel put on her coat and grabbed her bag to head to her Calc I final.

Éponine continued to lounge on her bed reading until she heard a vibration coming from Rachel's desk. She moved the magazine out of her way and noticed Rachel had left her cell phone sitting next to her computer. Intrigued, Éponine got up to see who had sent her annoying dwarf roommate a text. She flipped the phone open and saw it was from Finn.

_Wat r we doing 4 ur bday?_ was all it said. It was Rachel's birthday; Éponine had no idea. A wicked thought crossed her mind then. Since she wouldn't be back and she didn't really care for Rachel anyway, why not go out with a bang?

Éponine texted back, _Meet me in my room at 1_ then deleted the messages from Rachel's phone. Today she was going to have some fun.

Finn was surprised when he got the text back from Rachel telling him to meet her in her room. Though he didn't have any finals that day he knew Rachel had two and one o'clock was smack in the middle of them. Maybe her second final had been rescheduled? Finn wasn't sure but he texted back that he'd be there. Until then Finn spent his time studying for his own History final the next day.

When it was about quarter to, Finn put the studying aside and hopped on the subway to get to Rachel's. She didn't meet him downstairs to let him up to her room but the guy checking ID's downstairs was familiar enough with Finn that he let him up anyway. When Finn got to Rachel's room, the whiteboard on her door just said 'Come in Finn'. He opened the door to a pitch black room even though it was midday and the sun should be shining through the windows.

"Rachel? Why's it so dark in here?" he asked, feeling his way around, trying to avoid knocking anything over or bumping his shins on anything. As he moved further into the room he felt hands run down his back. "Rach?" Then cloth covered his eyes. "What are you doing?"

She remained silent as she pushed Finn over to the bed and sat him down. Though Finn was blind he could feel lips press against his neck before he could feel hands pulling his coat and shirt off and going back down to undo his pants button. He had to admit he was pretty turned on at the prospect of having sex blindfolded, even though the room was already dark.

The hands pushed him back onto the bed then he could feel her straddle his waist. She started kissing his jaw then down his neck and down his chest all the way down to his waistband. She pulled his pants down enough to be able to snake her hand up his boxers through the left side and start stroking him. It felt really good but something felt really off about it, almost like Rachel's hand had grown or something.

Finn pulled the blindfold off but couldn't really see anything as it was still pitch black until the door opened allowing a flood of light to break through illuminating Finn and the girl on top of him.

The light flicked on and Finn could see Rachel standing in the doorway with horror on her face. He looked down to see who was on top of him if Rachel was at the door and found Éponine to be the one with her hand on his junk. She smiled guiltily at him before she flew off him with a scream. Finn whipped his head to follow where she flew off to and found Rachel pulling her hair and flinging her into the wall behind her.

"You fucking bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing with my man?" she screeched at her. Éponine composed herself before standing back up and getting in Rachel's face.

"I was about to give him the best sex of his life," she said shoving Rachel in the chest. "But then _you_ had to walk in and ruin my plan." She shoved her again. "Finn deserves a real woman, not some creepy dwarf child who wears animal sweaters." Éponine shoved her again.

"That is it!" Rachel screamed before punching Éponine square in the face causing her to stumble back into her dresser. "I'm sick of you always tearing me down! And how dare you try stealing my boyfriend! I knew I should have put in a room transfer request but no, I thought you couldn't be _that_ big of a bitch all the time but obviously I was wrong! I swear to God if you ever go near me or my boyfriend again, you will suffer the consequences. I may be small but that does not mean I'm a weakling." Rachel looked at Finn severely, jaw set and tears in her eyes with hurt, frustration and anger. Head bowed in guilt Finn pulled his shirt back on and pulled his pants back up then walked into the hallway with Rachel following behind.

"If you didn't want to be with me anymore you just had to say so. You didn't need to cheat on me with Éponine," Rachel said through her tears.

Finn looked at her aghast. "Rachel, I didn't cheat on you, I mean, not on purpose. She tricked me." Rachel scoffed indignantly.

"You honestly expect me to believe she tricked you into bed with her?" Rachel said as she started walking toward the elevator. She had only come back to her room because her second final had been pushed back half an hour as the professor had been caught in traffic on his way in from Queens. Rachel figured she'd just grab a quick snack then head back out; she was by no means expecting to find Finn and Éponine in _her_ bed together.

"Yes! Rachel I would never cheat on you, especially with Éponine. I thought she was you," Finn pleaded. He needed to convey that he would never hurt her like that.

"Finn, in case you didn't notice, she's fucking 5'11" and has boobs at least two times the size of mine plus she's blonde! How could you not tell she wasn't me?" The elevator stopped on her floor and they both got on.

Finn proceeded to explain what happened and when he was done Rachel stared at him blankly. "I swear I'm telling the truth Rachel. I love you. I don't want anyone but you."

Rachel was conflicted. She wanted to believe him but it all just sounded so insane. Was it possible that Finn really couldn't tell the difference? They _were_ in the dark plus he was blindfolded but still, that just sounded crazy. Prior to that day however, Finn never gave Rachel a reason to suspect he'd be anything less than faithful. Rachel had a strong feeling in her gut that Finn was telling the truth as stupid as it sounded. He'd need to do _a lot_ to make it up to her for his moronic behavior but she was willing to forgive him because she loved him and did trust him, until he said something that really hurt her and pissed her off as they walked out of her building.

"I've never given you any reason to doubt me since we've been back together. I mean, you were the one who cheated on me, remember?" Rachel stopped dead in her tracks.

"That has nothing to do with this Finn and I thought you were over it. I thought we moved past that?" Rachel said to him angrily. She hated dwelling on it and she couldn't believe he was bringing it up now over two years later.

"We have but…I mean…that's not what I meant," he stumbled over his words.

"What exactly did you mean Finn? That I shouldn't be mad for finding you in bed with my bitch of a roommate because I cheated on you once too back in a moment of stupidity? What are we even now, is that what it is?" Rachel stormed off into Washington Square Park with Finn following after.

"That's not what I meant Rachel."

"Then why even bother bringing it up? You know how horrible I still feel for ever doing that to you! Is this your way of getting me back? Making me feel just as bad as you felt? I'm sorry for cheating on you with Puck. How long are you going to hold it over my head?"

Finn ran his hand over his face in exasperation. He didn't care that Rachel cheated on him anymore because he knew she'd never do it again no matter how mad she got at him. Why couldn't he think before he spoke? "Rachel, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so stupid that I couldn't tell you from Éponine in the few minutes she was barely touching me and I'm sorry I'm too stupid to think before I speak and I'm sorry I'm hurting you right now. Would you please just stop and talk to me?"

"I can't Finn. I have a final to go to right now and I'm going to be late if I have to stop to talk to you about this right now." Rachel kept walking, picking up the pace.

"Who cares about the final right now, Rach? We need to figure this out. We can't let this come between us," Finn said trying to grab Rachel's arm to slow her down.

She whipped around and stared at him angrily. "I'm not missing my final and jeopardizing my semester because of this right now. We can talk later Finn," she barked at him. She pulled away from him and continued walking. Rachel wasn't sure what possessed her to say it but she turned around once more to face Finn who had stopped following her. "You know, maybe Éponine was right. Maybe college really does always split people up." She turned around again and continued on her way.

"Are you…are you breaking up with me?" Finn choked out as he started following her again.

"Finn, could you just leave me alone right now. I have a final I need to concentrate on." Rachel started crying harder as did Finn. He forced her to stop and look at him though.

"Rachel, please don't break up with me. I'm sorry for everything and I will do whatever you want me to do for you to forgive me. Please don't do this. I love you and I can't lose you again." Finn's lip trembled as the possibility that Rachel might be ripping his heart out right now hit him.

"I have to go Finn." Rachel pulled away from him and walked in the direction of her class, leaving Finn standing alone in the middle of Washington Square, possibly dumped by the only woman he'd ever truly loved and feeling dirtier and lower than ever before.

As Rachel walked to her final crying, the only thought to cross her mind was a sarcastic, _Happy birthday to me_.

**December 22nd, 2012**

This wasn't as bad as the last time they had a major fight. Rachel was talking to him but things were definitely strained. She seemed distant and still very hurt but every time he tried to speak seriously with her she'd shut him out. It was like all the trust between them had disappeared. Their last few days in the city before going home were the worst he'd ever experienced there.

The flight home itself had been awkward too. They were supposed to have sat together to go home for the winter break and Finn thought it would be an opportune moment to finally work through the problem and figure out exactly why everything was still so strained, except Rachel got the airline to change her seat so they were at opposite ends of the plane on each leg of their journey. Then her dads picked her up before Finn could speak to her.

Finn was determined to talk to her today. He had to; he wouldn't lose her over this. Almost as soon as he woke up, Finn drove over to Rachel's. He pounded on the door and waited until Hiram showed up. "Finn, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Is Rachel home? I really need to talk to her." Finn was a little panicky.

"Actually she isn't. She went out for a walk," Hiram replied. He looked at the sky around Finn. "She should be home shortly though. It looks like the storm the weather man said we'd be getting today is starting to come through. If you want to wait for her…"

Finn started walking away. He had a feeling he knew where Rachel went walking to. "Thanks Mr. Berry. I'll just see her later." He got in his car and started driving toward the school.

When he made it to the school he checked the entire building but she wasn't anywhere there. He thought for sure she'd go there to sing on the stage, something she often liked to do when she was upset, even at NYU. Finn exited the school to a building black sky and snowfall that was starting to get heavier. He hoped Rachel was back home by now.

Finn called her but her phone just rang until he got her voicemail. He drove around town for a bit looking for her as the roads got worse and the wind picked up. A huge blizzard was blowing through. He was about to head back to Rachel's to see if she was home until he received a frantic call from Hiram.

"Mr. Berry?" he asked concerned.

"Finn, have you seen Rachel? She hasn't returned home yet and she hasn't been answering her phone and with the weather…"

Finn's brow furrowed in worry; Rachel wasn't home and the storm was getting worse. "I'll find her, I promise sir."

"Thank you Finn." Hiram said he and Leroy would be out searching for her too and for Finn to call him if he found her, if he could still get a signal in the storm.

Finn drove around scouring the area and when he got to the park turned into it and started searching for her there. Snow was blowing everywhere and visibility was poor but out of his passenger window he could see a darker figure heading toward the bathrooms near the playground. Not even sure where the road was anymore Finn drove his truck in that direction even if there was no pavement under it. As he got closer, he recognized Rachel's hat on her head. He drove up to the bathrooms as close as he could, rolled down his passenger window, and yelled out to Rachel. She looked up and when she saw it was Finn turned around.

"Rachel, come on! We're in the middle of the blizzard and you're still going to be pissed at me! Would you please just get in the truck!" he hollered at her. Through the snow he could see her stomp her foot then turn around and begrudgingly get into Finn's truck. Once in, Finn started back toward what he thought was the road. They bounced over bumps in the ground until the truck got stuck. Finn tried backing up and going forward again but nothing worked. They were stuck in his truck in the park in the middle of a huge snowstorm in the middle of an argument that Finn couldn't seem to win.

"Are we stuck here until the storm is over?" Rachel asked looking out the window.

Finn looked at her as he turned off the engine. They needed to conserve gas if they'd be there for a while. "Looks like it. If you check under the seat I should have a blanket under there." Rachel remained still. Finn leaned over into the passenger seat and pulled the blanket out for her. As he sat back up their faces came close to each other and Rachel stared at him with sad eyes before looking away. Finn sat back up in his seat and undid the blanket then threw it over Rachel. She was the only woman he knew who wore skirts in the middle of winter. "Rachel, I know I screwed up but you have to know, I don't like Éponine, like at all and what she did was wrong on so many levels. I will never cheat on you and I'm over you cheating on me. I don't care and I'm sorry for bringing it up. I shouldn't have because it didn't have anything to do with the situation. We've moved beyond that. Also what about our no avoiding rule? Yeah, you've spoken to me, but we haven't really talked. You won't tell me what's really bothering you so I can try to fix it."

Rachel stared at her hands in her lap, biting her lip. She knew what he said was true. Ever since Tuesday she'd wanted to talk to Finn and just go back to normal but she felt like there was just too much pressure with finals and with Éponine still being around. And sure maybe she should have been angrier about finding Finn and Éponine together but that wasn't what bothered her. Deep down Rachel knew Finn hadn't been lying about what happened between them. She trusted him enough to believe him. What had hurt her was that Finn still seemed to think she might cheat on him again, even after everything they had been through. She wondered if he'd ever truly trust her.

"Do you trust me?" Rachel said quietly. She looked up at Finn with tears in her eyes.

"There's no one I trust more," he said, wearing the same expression he had on when he told her he believed in her enough to write the glee club's songs for Regionals. Rachel smiled slightly. "Rach, the past is the past. There's nothing we can do to change it, but we can learn from it. I learned that I don't want to be without you, ever, and I know that you really regret what you did and that you'll never do it again. I trust you, implicably."

Rachel couldn't help but start to laugh. "I think you mean 'implicitly'." It went silent in the truck again. "I love you Finn and I always will." She teared up more. "I'm so sorry for not telling you how I felt sooner. I'm just scared that you don't trust me. I feel like no matter what I do, you will always blame me for that mistake I made in high school." Finn wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her over on the seat against him.

"Rachel, I promise you, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I do trust you." He paused momentarily. "Are we okay again?"

Rachel shook her head at him and hugged him tightly. "I love you Finn. So much." The cab went silent. "Well what are we supposed to do now that we're stuck in your truck in the middle of a snow storm?"

"We could have make up sex." Finn glanced down with a raised eyebrow at Rachel to gauge her reaction. She looked up at him eyes glistening with tears before she pulled his face down to attach her lips to his hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and molded her body as close to his as she could.

Finn gripped Rachel's hips and lifted her so she was straddling his legs but her butt hit the horn and it went off loudly for a few seconds until Rachel sat up. To avoid that again, Finn scooted over a few inches. He ran his hands over Rachel's backside, just enjoying being able to touch her again. He would never be able to get enough no matter how long he lived.

Rachel gripped Finn's face in her mitten clad hands and pulled at him almost trying to take him into her, body and soul. She wanted to be as close to Finn as she could not just physically but emotionally as well. Rachel never felt more connected with him than when they were making love. The only problem was all the layers they were wearing.

Swiftly, Finn unbuttoned Rachel's coat while she pulled off her mittens and unbuttoned his flannel shirt. Finn shoved the coat off her and laid it on the seat next to him. Rachel pulled her reindeer sweater off and shivered as she sat in the cab wearing only her undershirt, skirt and stockings. Finn pulled his gloves off and ran his big warm hands over her small arms trying to warm her body.

"Rach, you can leave your sweater on," he said after placing a line of kisses along her collarbone.

"No, I want to feel you on me. Besides, skin-on-skin is the best way to keep warm." She smiled at him before unbuttoning his pants. Finn was getting harder as each layer came closer to coming off. Rachel pushed his puffy vest and flannel off leaving him in just a plain white t-shirt and his unbuttoned pants and boxers. She lifted herself off Finn momentarily to remove her stockings and panties then went right back into the same position.

Rachel shucked her tank top and held Finn's head against her chest as he pulled her flush against him to kiss her warming skin. Despite the temperature rapidly dropping around them, things in the cab were quickly heating up.

Finn's fingers found their way to Rachel's bra clasp and he undid it letting it fall away from her body revealing her pert breasts to him. He kissed her chest tenderly before darting his tongue out to taste her skin. His lips made their way to her nipple and he pulled it between them, sucking lightly before gently biting down. Rachel released a breathy moan.

"Make love to me Finn," she breathed out, eyes closed and head thrown back. Her senses were heightened and every nerve was tingling. He shook his head against her chest and moved his right hand, which had been gripping her side right at her ribs, down between them to shove his pants and boxers down to reveal his throbbing erection. Rachel looked down and pulled her skirt up to better see what she was doing. She positioned herself right over Finn then slowly sank down, taking her time letting him fill her up. Her breath hitched as they connected in the most intimate way possible.

Rachel put her hands on Finn's lower abdomen and started running them up his chest, pushing his t-shirt up his body. He lifted his arms so she could completely remove it and when they came back down he placed his hands on her hips and started moving her against his hips.

As Rachel stared down at Finn sliding in and out of her, Finn stared at Rachel's face. He would always be in awe of how beautiful she was. While she was gorgeous on a daily basis, when they were in the midst of being together like this, she looked like a goddess…a sex goddess specifically.

"I love you Rachel," he grunted out as she sank down on him once more. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too," she replied, biting her lip. Rachel wrapped her hand around Finn's neck and pulled him forward to kiss her. He moved his hands to her lower back and slid them up and down, feeling her muscles contract and relax under his fingers. Rachel quickened the pace and Finn lavished her skin with open mouthed kisses once more as his hands found their way down to Rachel's thighs then under her skirt. He gripped her bare ass and helped her move on him causing her breasts to bounce right in his face. Though he wasn't complaining, it did make it a little difficult to keep his mouth in one place on her body.

Rachel angled herself on Finn a little differently and when she did so, he hit her spot perfectly. "Oh God Finn, right there," she whined out gripping his hair. "More, more Finn." She could feel herself about to come but she wanted that extra oomph as she fell over the edge. "Touch me Finn, please."

Finn indulged her and moved his hand to lightly swipe over her clit. Just a few more seconds and she would be right there, one last graze and she started pulsing and clenching around Finn as she let out a strangled cry of pleasure. Finn was nearly there too. Rachel kept moving throughout her orgasm to help Finn arrive at his and shortly thereafter he spilled into her with the usual 'o' on his face.

Rachel fell back against the dash while Finn slammed his back against the seat in exhaustion. Her eyes were closed and her sweaty chest was rising and falling quickly as her heart pounded against her ribcage. Finn was much the same but he ran circles with his thumbs over Rachel's hips. Collecting what little strength she had left at the moment, Rachel pulled herself off Finn and sat down next to him on the truck bench. Neither said a word for at least five minutes.

"Do you think the storm is over?" Rachel asked, looking at Finn, finally breaking the peaceful silence that had descended on them.

He turned his truck back on and started the windshield wipers. As the snow that had accumulated brushed away, just as much fell down to replace it. "Nope. I have a feeling we'll be in here for a while." Finn decided to leave the truck on for a few minutes to warm them up until they were ready for another round, if they'd have another go, which Finn really hoped they would. Sex in his truck was pretty awesome and he wasn't entirely sure why they hadn't tried it before.

Rachel snuggled up against him and threw the blanket over their mostly naked bodies. They'd have to be on top of each other until they were able to get the truck out of wherever it was stuck to keep warm but neither really minded. "My dads are probably worried sick about me. I didn't bring my phone with me on my walk."

"Crap!" Finn yelled out as he dug around in the cup holder for his phone. "I was supposed to call your dad when if I found you." When he looked at his phone however, it had no signal. "I guess they'll just have to worry for a little while longer. At least _I_ know you're safe." He kissed her forehead protectively. Then he remembered something. "Um, I have something for you, for your birthday. I never got around to giving it to you because…well I have it now, that's the point."

"You mean you have it on you? Like now?" Rachel asked quizzically.

Finn shrugged. "I wanted to give it to you right when we made up." He searched around in his flannel that Rachel had pushed off him and came up with a box wrapped in paper that had 'Happy Birthday' written all over it. "Happy Birthday Rach. I'm sorry everything got so messed up on it." He shot her a small sympathetic smile.

Rachel took the box from Finn and opened it. Inside was a silver and gold drama faces charm for the charm bracelet Finn had bought her for Christmas last year. Rachel smiled brightly at it. "Thank you Finn. It's lovely," she said placing her hand on his cheek and kissing him softly.

He looked away sheepishly. "I had more to give you but we were fighting. I was going to take you to see _Annie_ on Wednesday night but I figured you wouldn't want to go with me so I sold the tickets."

"You were? That's so sweet Finn. Thank you." Rachel kissed him again.

"I can still take you when we get back to the city. I know you wanted to see it."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Finn's eyebrows dipped together and his lips were mashed in a thin line as his tongue popped between them. "I want to be able to give you everything you want and deserve."

Rachel kissed him again then pulled him against her chest. Finn looped his arm around her back and pressed her down against the seat, his body lying on top of hers. He shut off the engine so they wouldn't waste anymore gas and get overheated then promptly returned his hand to Rachel's body where it slid over her flat stomach and down between her thighs.

Finn could feel her wetness building as he pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly. Rachel writhed around under him as he played with her. Her breathing became erratic and she clawed at his bare back as his fingers picked up the pace and his thumb brushed over her nub.

"Finn, oh don't…don't stop." Only he did stop. "What are you doing? Why'd you stop?" Rachel complained as Finn sat back up. She sat up herself and Finn pulled her jacket from behind her and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Sit against the door," he said roughly. Rachel looked confused at first until a playful smirk crossed Finn's face. She licked her lips and scooted back until her body hit the door. Her left leg was bent with her foot placed flat on the seat while her right leg was half on the seat and half in the foot area of the passenger side.

Finn made himself as comfortable as a 6'3" man about to go down on his girlfriend inside of a cramped truck cab could and started running his hand up Rachel's toned calf then down her toned thigh. Finn unzipped her skirt at the side and pulled it from her body then kissed the insides of her thighs right near her center before licking a quick swipe over her folds. A shiver ran down Rachel's spine and it wasn't because of the cold.

She bit her lip then licked it before her mouth fell open with the anticipation of having Finn's mouth on her most private area. Rachel loved watching Finn work on her and from this angle she had a fantastic view. He touched the skin around her opening lightly, building the tension and making her yearn for it more before dipping his finger between her folds back into her wetness. Finn looked up at her quickly before going back down to dive into her.

As he lapped at her, he could taste his own cum mixed in with hers. It was different than usual, but he had to admit, he kinda liked it; the fact that their separate fluids were mixed together to create one unique flavor was something he could get used to. His tongue swirled around inside her as his finger brushed her walls.

Rachel's hips moved in time with Finn's tongue's caresses and her toes curled every time he got near her clit. She wanted him there so bad but he wasn't ready to give in to her yet. He wanted to draw out her almost painful pleasure until she couldn't stand it anymore, then and only then would he allow her the relief she craved.

She gripped the dashboard in one hand and his hair in her other to steady herself while Finn fucked her with his mouth. Her head fell back against the window with a clunk which would have hurt if she hadn't been so focused on the amazing feelings happening below her waist. Impatient for Finn to get to the best part, Rachel arched her back to get her clit lined up with his tongue.

"Finn, please," Rachel whined out with a pout on her face. Getting the hint and knowing he worked her up into quite the frenzy already, Finn flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub.

"Oh fuck," she cried out loudly as her back arched more and her grip on Finn's hair tightened. "Finn, more please, keep going." She was desperate for his touch. Finn looked up at her through his lashes before gripping her butt and pulling her down the seat a little more. He took her clit between his lips then pressed his tongue against it rapidly. Wetness gushed out of Rachel coating his face and fingers and Finn knew she was going to come for him soon. He took her nub between his teeth and bit down gently then sucked hard on the area some more. Finn could feel her quivering. She finally fell apart after Finn started swirling his tongue around her clit in circles then sucked it between his lips again and started humming in a low pitch.

Rachel's eyes were squeezed so tightly shut she could see bursts of color behind them – was that what people meant by fireworks, she'd have to ask Finn – and she screamed out as her whole body collectively clenched. Finn didn't stop what he doing however, even after she started coming down from her high. She tried pushing his head away from her so she could regroup but he just kept going and seconds later she could feel another orgasm wash over her. Finn had just given Rachel her first multiple orgasms. It even appeared he wanted to try for a third but Rachel feeling rather heady from the first two had to get Finn off her otherwise she might pass out again. She managed to push his head away and clamp her legs shut before Finn could attempt to go back in. When she opened her eyes she could see little stars floating in her vision. That was something new but after blinking a few times the stars left her eyes and she was able to see clearly again. Then she fell into a sex coma.

She could see Finn and she knew he was trying to get her attention but she couldn't respond. None of her muscles seemed to be working properly. "Rachel?" he asked in alarm. "Did you blackout again?"

She blinked at him, mouth agape for a few long seconds then shook her head no. "No," she croaked out before clearing her throat. "No, I'm still conscious. That was…something else Finn. I'm…I'm so tired." Rachel was exhausted. She and Finn could usually go at it for a while but there was always a grace period between orgasms. Rachel wasn't even sure if multiple orgasms were possible but now she knew just how possible they were; next time she would be prepared and would have to have Finn try for three…or more. "I love you," Rachel said dreamily before sitting up and giving Finn a huge kiss, tasting them on his lips. "We should fight and make up more often."

Finn looked around at the snow piled on the windows. He turned the truck back on to put on the windshield wipers and it was still snowing quite heavily. Then he checked his phone again and he still had no signal. "Well it looks like we're cut off from the outside world for a bit longer. I can think of a few more ways we can make up," he said in a sly tone with a flirtatious smirk on his face.

While the blizzard continued around them, Finn and Rachel made up a few more times before wrapping themselves in their coats and the blanket and falling asleep sprawled out on the seat on top of each other. Though it totally sucked the way it had come about, Rachel and Finn were now surely confident that their relationship could withstand anything. They had gone through so many rough times but each time they made it through better then they had been before and this time was no different. They trusted each other totally with every bit of their beings and wouldn't allow the past to affect their future ever again.

* * *

><p>Aw, a <em>very<em> happy ending. lol


	17. Big Sis'er

Just a quick note on the last chapter because I forgot. I'd like to credit SupppTiff for giving me the idea that led to what became Blizzard. Thanks for the input! And again, if anyone has any ideas for a chapter just let me know.

* * *

><p><strong>March 1st, 2025<strong>

Liam hadn't stopped crying since they left the hospital that morning. In the few hours he'd been alive so far Finn and Rachel could tell he was nothing like Roxy had been. For the most part Roxy had been an easy baby until she got to the Terrible Twos. That was when her diva-esque temper tantrums really started to settle in. Apparently Liam would be starting right from the beginning.

"We're home now. Maybe after he eats and we rock him he'll calm down," Finn suggested as he put Roxy on the floor. She quickly ran into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"I hope so," Rachel said as she pulled her coat off and hung it on the hook by the door. She picked Liam up and tried shh-ing him but it wasn't helping. She put her finger in his mouth to see if he'd try suckling it and sure enough he did. As soon as he realized nothing was coming out though he started crying again. "Definitely hungry." Rachel walked them to the nursery and grabbed a blanket to cover them with. She settled into the rocking chair and almost as soon as her boob was out Liam found it and started suckling. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he wouldn't be a difficult baby.

Rachel thought back on the past 32 hours. Her labor had started in the wee hours of the morning the day prior while she slept. She could remember she had been dreaming about something painful and when she woke up she had found a giant mess under her as her water had broken. Rachel crawled out of bed and smacked Finn in the face with a pillow to wake him up since her pokes and prods hadn't seemed to be doing anything. Finally an eye cracked open.

"_What?" he groaned out._

"_Oh nothing, I just thought you might like to know your son will be joining us sometime in the next 24 hours," Rachel said nonchalantly._

"_Great, wake me when he gets here," he replied groggily. Finn rolled onto his side away from Rachel. She wondered how long it would take for her words to sink in. Rachel stood there waiting, hands folded over her swollen belly. Finn rolled back over, eyes wide in alarm. "Let's get you to the hospital." Finn got out of bed and helped Rachel get cleaned up and dressed._

_Rachel really wanted to stay at home for a while yet as being in the hospital wasn't as comfortable but she was also nervous that if she waited she wouldn't make it there in time. What if this baby came faster than Roxy? She had been lucky to have a fairly short labor period with her but she knew that secondary pregnancies could move a lot quicker than first time ones. That could mean Liam would arrive sooner than 11 hours._

_When Rachel was ready to go and waiting in the living room, Finn went to wake Roxy up to tell her that her baby brother was coming. She was just as out of it as Finn had been when Rachel initially got him up but once she was in the living room watching Rachel have a contraction, she finally knew what was going on._

"_He's coming, he's coming!" Roxy shouted as she bounced up and down and clapped her little hands together. "I'm gonna be a big sis'er!" She sat down next to Rachel on the couch and put her lips on Rachel's stomach. "Hi baby brofer!" Though Rachel felt rather uncomfortable, she thought it was adorable how excited Roxy was to be a big sister._

_This time around Finn was cautiously handling every detail. He didn't need to get hit by a car again and cause Rachel any worry. Finn would be by Rachel's side the entire time, whether she wanted him there or not, and he was going to call people before they got to the hospital starting with Kurt who was actually in town for this pregnancy._

"_What could you possibly need at 2:38 in the morning Finn?" Kurt asked into his phone sleepy __and aggravated._

"_Rachel's in labor. Can you give us a ride to the hospital?" Finn said as calmly as possible._

_Kurt perked up. "I'll be over in twenty minutes."_

_Finn turned to Rachel. "Perhaps we should invest in a car."_

"_We don't need a car Finn. It's pointless to have one in Manhattan." Rachel rubbed her stomach and Roxy's head as she leaned against her and put her little hand on her stomach as well._

"_I could always bring my truck from Lima. We need a way to get around in situations like this." Finn put his head in his hands to further rub the sleep away as they waited for Kurt._

"_Finn, considering I only plan on being pregnant one more time after this, I think we can make it through without a car. We've been fine for years without one." A contraction rolled through Rachel's body. It was short but painful. "Were you going to call Anjali and Puck?"_

_Finn got on that and walked into the kitchen leaving Rachel and Roxy alone in the living room. "Mommy, when's he gonna come out?" Roxy asked looking up at Rachel with a small smile on her face. She looked like Finn whenever he got the same look._

"_I don't know baby doll. He might not be out for a while yet. We just have to be patient." Rachel kissed the top of Roxy's head._

_Finn walked back into the living room. "Anjali is going to meet us at the hospital."_

_Fifteen minutes later Kurt arrived in a tizzy. "Oh my gosh, we're going to have another baby!"_

_Rachel and Finn stared at him. "Kurt, __**we**__," Rachel pointed between her and Finn, "are going to have another baby."_

"_Yes but he's my first nephew and I missed Roxy's birth; I'm just so excited!" Kurt crooned. "Now let's go!" Kurt waved his hand to get them moving out of the house._

_Roxy skipped over to Kurt. "Unka Kur, I'm gonna be a big sis'er!"_

_He bent down to look Roxy in the face. "You sure are! Are you excited? I know I am." Roxy shook her head as her face lit up even more. Kurt picked her up and carried her out of house behind Finn who was helping Rachel down the stairs._

_They made it to the hospital where they met Anjali and sat around waiting. The day progressed rather uneventfully. Finn was healthy as a horse, Rachel actually had an epidural as she never wanted to experience that kind of pain again, Roxy had either slept or sat with Finn or Kurt all day asking over and over when her brother would be out and when their son finally popped out eight hours later, Rachel was delirious with happiness._

_A few hours after that Finn and Rachel sat holding their children on the hospital bed. Rachel held a sleeping Liam while Finn had Roxy in his lap. "He's cute Daddy," Roxy said as she looked up at Finn. "He's got a big nose just like Mommy!"_

_Rachel pursed her lips and looked at her daughter. "Thank you sweetie for saying mommy has a big nose."_

"_Rach, she's three. You know she doesn't have a filter," Finn said in his daughter's defense. "She didn't mean it that way."_

"_I know, doesn't mean it's not annoying." Rachel looked back down at Liam. "He does have my nose though. I guess I have my own little junior now." She booped his nose which was the most __prominent feature on his face then kissed his forehead._

Rachel burped Liam after he was finished eating then he fell asleep again. She rubbed his back as he slept on her chest. He had thick dark hair that curled slightly at the ends and his eyes were wide and surprisingly a deep blue color. Liam had been born at a tiny five pounds five ounces and had cried every time he wasn't eating or sleeping. Basically he was Rachel, minus the eyes.

Finn knocked on the door and walked in. "I told you he'd calm down after he ate."

"Sometimes you have a good idea or two." Rachel stood up and kissed Finn. He gently placed his hand on the back of Liam's head, playing with his boy's hair. "We have to talk about it Finn. You can't keep avoiding the subject."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Do we really need to cut it off? That's part of his manhood!"

"Finn, he won't even remember it! He'll be fine. Every Jewish boy goes through this. Plus, you've had it and you're not even Jewish. Do you remember it?"

Finn scrunched his face. "I didn't have to watch them do it to me."

Rachel sighed in exasperation. "Finn, you agreed with me that I could choose what faith to raise our children in. This is part of that. There's more to Judaism than Hanukkah and yarmulkes and that 'salty orange stuff'. I promise; he will be fine."

Finn didn't look happy about it but he reluctantly agreed. "You can handle the arrangements for that. I want no part in cutting off parts of my son's junk. If he's unhappy about it when he gets older, that can be something he can blame you for." He crossed his arms over his chest. Rachel snorted at him.

"Fine ya big baby. I will take full responsibility if Liam is dissatisfied with the penis he grows into. Now why don't you go check on our other baby?" She leaned up and kissed Finn again before shoving him toward the door and smacking his butt with her free hand. He turned around to smirk at her before exiting. Why did she have to wait weeks before they could have sex again?

Finn knocked on Roxy's door and slowly opened it. He poked his head in and found her sitting at her little table where she liked to force Finn to squeeze himself for their tea parties with Roxanne RaspBerry, Ian MacRuff and company singing a song he didn't recognize and bobbing her head side to side while coloring. She looked up when she heard Finn enter and her face lit up.

"Daddy!" Roxy squealed as she stood up and ran over to him grabbing his hand and pulling him into her room. "Sit wif me." She bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement until Finn was uncomfortably seated in the chair that could barely contain one butt cheek. His knees were at his chin and he could feel the seat creak under him.

"What are you up to Roxy doll?" Finn asked trying to make himself more comfortable.

"Coloring. I made a piture for Liam." She held up the picture she was working on to show Finn. It had a big stick figure with spiky brown hair on top holding the hand of a smaller stick figure with long brown hair and a triangle skirt and boobs and an even smaller stick figure with medium length brown hair and a smaller triangle skirt and yet another smaller stick figure lying on the ground with messy brown hair on top of its head. All four were smiling.

"That's so good Roxy. You really captured your mom's chest," he said taking the picture from her and licking his lips. "Why is your brother lying on the ground?" He handed the picture back to her.

"He can't stand yet," she said matter-of-factly, like it should have been obvious. "I hope he likes my piture. I don't want him to be sad anymore."

Finn's brow furrowed. "Why do you think he's sad?"

Roxy continued coloring as she answered Finn. "He keeps crying. I think he's sad he's not in Mommy's tummy anymore." Roxy looked up at Finn. "But it's okay 'cause being out of Mommy's tummy is better 'cause we can see him and play with him."

Finn chuckled as he ruffled Roxy's hair. "You are too cute, but baby, Liam's not crying because he's sad. Babies cry, that's how they tell Mommy and Daddy when something is wrong or when they're tired or bored. When Mommy and Daddy brought you home you cried too."

"Liam isn't sad?" she asked tilting her head to the side and scrunching her face at him.

"Nope. He was just hungry on the way home but Mommy fed him and he's asleep now."

"Will he still like my piture?" Roxy asked worriedly. She had worked so hard on it.

"When he's big enough to see I'm sure he'll love the picture his big sister made just for him and you know what Daddy will do? I'll put it in a frame and hang it right over his crib."

Roxy's lips spread into a big smile and she stood up and threw herself at Finn to hug him. "Thank you Daddy. I love you!" As she climbed into Finn's lap the chair let out one last groan before cracking and collapsing to the ground. Finn sat there stunned with Roxy in his lap who was looking around confused. He placed her on the ground next to him and stood up revealing the broken pieces of her little chair. Just then Rachel walked into the room with Liam in her arms. Roxy pouted as she looked at Rachel and pointed an accusing finger at Finn. "Daddy broke my chair!"

Rachel started laughing as Finn's mouth fell open. "It's okay Roxy. We'll buy you another, sturdier chair, one that Daddy can sit on without breaking with his big ol' butt."

Roxy giggle-snorted. "Daddy has a big ol' butt." Finn scooped his giggling daughter up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Daddy put me down!" she squealed. "Put me down!" She pounded on his back with her little fists.

"Nope. You said I had a big ol' butt so now you're little butt is in trouble," Finn said with a laugh in his voice.

"No Daddy, no!" she screeched as he started tickling her mercilessly. Rachel giggled at her husband and daughter's tickle fight. She always knew Finn would make a great dad but getting to watch him be a great father was something truly amazing. He could handle Roxy better than anyone, except Burt. No one knew Burt's secret when it came to getting Roxy to behave but Finn was a close second to him. Plus, Finn made her giggle like no one else could. "Daddy! Stop!" Roxy yelled through a fit of laughter.

"Have you had enough?" Finn said as he lifted Roxy over his head.

"Yes Daddy," Roxy replied. He hugged her tightly to him, placing a kiss on her cheek then put her back down. "My piture!" She ran over to the table and pulled her picture off it. "Mommy, I made Liam a piture. See? It's got Daddy and you and me and Liam." She climbed onto her bed and plopped herself down next to Rachel. Finn gathered the broken pieces of Roxy's chair and placed them on the table to grab before exiting her room again then got on her bed behind them.

"Wow sweetie! What a good artist you are! You really got Daddy's hair." Rachel looked back at Finn and smiled.

Roxy looked up at her and gave her a brilliant smile. "I made it for Liam so he would stop crying and wouldn't be sad anymore but Daddy said he wasn't sad, but he can still have it."

Rachel shifted Liam to her other shoulder and held Roxy to her in a hug. "That was so sweet baby. You're such a great big sister already."

"Mommy, he's awake," Roxy whispered pointing her little finger at Liam. Rachel looked down at Liam who had indeed woken up. "Can I hold him?"

Rachel looked at Finn and he shrugged. "There's no one here to hit him in the head," he said in response. "I'll sit with her. Come here Rox." Finn gestured for Roxy to sit next to him further back on her bed. Roxy crawled up next to Finn and shook in anticipation. Rachel stood up and moved next to Roxy. Carefully, she placed Liam in her arms while Finn held up his head. Liam yawned widely and drowsily looked at Roxy. Though he'd been sleeping most of the day so far, Rachel knew he'd probably fall asleep again soon if he didn't burst out crying first.

"Baby brofer, so cute," Roxy said causing Finn and Rachel to smile at each other. "I'm your big sis'er." When Liam didn't respond at all Roxy looked up at Rachel in minor frustration. "Does he know me now?"

"Not yet sweetie. He's too little but he will soon and he's going to think you're the best big sister ever," Rachel replied sitting back down on her bed in front of her and grabbing her foot reassuringly.

As Finn and Roxy held Liam his face started to scrunch together and he began crying again. Roxy leaned down and gave him a little kiss on his forehead. "It's okay Liam! Don't cry!" She was genuinely upset over her little brother's tears.

"Roxy doll, why don't you let me take him?" Finn said pulling Liam from Roxy's arms. He held his tiny body against his massive one and started shh-ing Liam as he got off the bed to leave Roxy's room. Rachel stood up followed by Roxy who brushed past her after Finn.

"I wanna help!" she yelled after him. Roxy loved her little brother so much already and she never wanted to see him cry. Though she was only three, Roxy was determined to be the best little helper and big sister she could be.

* * *

><p>One more to add to the brood. Anyone else love Finchel babies as much as I do?<p> 


	18. All The World's A Stage

**May 24th, 2018**

Finn was anxious and the ring, which he'd be paying off for years to come, in his pocket seemed like it had been getting heavier and heavier over the past few days since he picked it up from Tiffany's. He knew what he was doing was what he wanted and he knew Rachel would say yes but he was still nervous as hell to finally pop the question.

When he suggested a trip home to visit their families for a few days, Rachel had been a little suspicious as the timing wasn't great but she agreed to go as Finn had already worked out the details of getting time off from work for both of them. She did miss her dads and sometimes, even though she wasn't a fan of Lima, Rachel missed the small town where she spent her childhood and adolescence. There was a lot of history there and a lot of good memories. As much as she didn't like Lima, she could never hate it either.

Though they were adults and had been living together for the past two years, whenever they went home they stayed at their own parents' houses. Just because her dads knew they had sex didn't mean that they wanted them to have it while they were home under their roof. So when Rachel came home after going shopping for a little while in the evening on Wednesday she was surprised to find Finn leaving her house just as she arrived back home.

As he left her house, he said he'd pick her the next day around noon so they could go out to lunch. Something felt strange about the way Finn was acting but Rachel figured he had a good reason. Maybe he was just nervous because her dad had scared him or something. Leroy still wasn't Finn's biggest fan. She agreed to lunch and they parted ways for the day, each spending time with their parents.

When Finn woke up that morning he was ecstatic but terrified. This was the biggest, most important thing he'd ever do in his life and he couldn't wait for it to be over so that they could start planning their future better. Finn had gotten ready in about an hour and spent the next few hours frantically pacing around the house.

"Finn, would you stop pacing! She's going to say yes. You know she will," Carole encouraged, trying to calm her frantic son down. She was happy for him and couldn't wait to talk to Rachel about wedding details. Though Rachel hadn't said yes yet, everyone knew she would.

"I know but I just want to do it right. This is a big deal! I don't want to mess it up," Finn replied, stopping right in front of Carole. She stood up and put her hands on his arms soothingly.

"Finn, Rachel loves you and she's going to say yes even if you flub it up." Finn's eyes widened in alarm; even his own mother thought he'd mess it up. Sensing she'd said the wrong thing, Carole backtracked. "But you won't! You're going to be amazing." Carole pulled Finn in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you. I can't believe you're going to ask Rachel to marry you." He could hear the tears in her voice.

"Mom, I'm getting engaged, not dying. You don't need to cry."

Carole pulled away and rubbed her thumb over Finn's cheek. "I know. I'm just so happy for you." Carole paused to just look at Finn. "Rachel is a great woman and you two are so lucky to have found each other."

Finn grabbed Carole and hugged her again. "I love you Mom."

Around noon Finn headed out to pick Rachel up for lunch. He was going to take her to Breadstix then afterward take a little detour on the way back to her house. When she walked out the front door to meet him, his breath hitched. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in her bright floral dress that fell just above her knee and exposed her collarbone and shoulders. It was quite warm out already for May. As she opened the door and hopped in the cab, Finn attacked her lips with his.

"Someone's eager. Can you really not go a week without sex?" Rachel asked when he detached himself from her and started his truck back up.

He smirked as he pulled out of the driveway. "All I did was kiss you. You're the one bringing up sex." Rachel bit her lip.

"Okay, maybe I thought about you last night when I was trying to get to sleep," she confessed.

Finn glanced over at her knowingly. "Pink or purple?"

She smushed her lips together and looked away, embarrassment on her face. "Purple." When she looked back at Finn he wore a smug expression.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "You must have _really_ missed me if you brought out the big guns. And you say I can't go a week without sex." Rachel scoffed but she knew he was right. Ever since they started having sex years ago she could never get enough.

"So what were you doing at my dads' house last night? You never go over there unless I'm there," Rachel inquired as Finn drove.

He glanced at her quickly. "Oh, um." Finn didn't know what to say. Obviously he couldn't tell her the truth; that he was there to ask her dads' permission to marry their daughter. He was going to ask her either way but he thought that would be the right thing to do. They surprisingly gave him their blessing immediately. There was no way he could tell her that without ruining his plan though. "I was there…" He looked around trying to think. "I was there waiting for you." He smiled a tight-lipped grin as he looked at her.

"But you left when I got there," Rachel said, confusion in her voice.

Finn licked his lips quickly. "I got a call from my mom. She needed me to…to wash her hair." _Wash her hair? Idiot!_ Finn thought to himself.

Rachel's eyebrows dipped together. "What?"

"I meant she needed me to wash the dishes because she was in the shower…washing her hair." Finn licked his lips again. He hoped she'd buy it and stop asking questions. Clearly he wasn't very good at making things up on the spot. Rachel stared at him not really buying what he was selling because who calls someone from in the shower, but she dropped it anyway. A few minutes later they arrived at Breadstix.

Over the next hour and half they had a lovely lunch in which Rachel couldn't keep her hands off Finn. They sat next to each other in their booth and if she wasn't playing footsie with him, she was running her hand along his thigh and grazing the growing bulge in his pants or sneaking her hand up under his shirt and peppering his jaw with light kisses. Finn was tempted to take Rachel to the bathroom and have his way with her there but he knew that wouldn't be prudent and that he still had a mission to complete. When they were done eating, Rachel pulled him back to his truck. She started undoing his pants right there but Finn had to stop her.

"Rachel, whoa, Rachel, slow down. Keep it in your pants woman!" he chuckled as he pried his soon-to-be-fiancée off him. "Believe me, I want it just as bad as you do but we have one more stop before we can. Also, we're in the parking lot at Breadstix. People could see us. I know a better place to go." Rachel whined in protest but Finn had a point. She didn't need the patrons of the only decent restaurant in Lima to catch her giving Finn a blowjob in his truck.

Finn left the Breadstix parking lot in the direction of McKinley. "Are we going back to school?" she asked. "It's the middle of the day Finn. There will be students and teachers there. How is that a better place to have sex?"

"Just, trust me Rach," was all Finn said for the rest of the drive to the high school. When they got there Finn and Rachel signed in at the front desk and wandered around reminiscing. When they got to the choir room, they found Mr. Schuester there with the current crop of New Directions members. They stood at the door watching them.

"Mr. Schue, there's some people standing in the doorway," a small girl said pointing out Finn and Rachel. He turned around to see who was at the door and smiled when he found them. He beckoned them to come in and hugged them both when they did.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you two be in New York?" Schue asked.

"We're just in town visiting family for a few days," Finn stated. The small girl cleared her throat reminding them there was still a whole room of people there.

Mr. Schue looked from Finn and Rachel to the group then introduced them. "Guys, I'd like you to meet two of New Directions' original members and original co-captains, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson." The group collectively said hello and waved as did Finn and Rachel. Mr. Schue explained that it was their last glee club meeting of the year and they spent the next few minutes chatting about past performances and the group showed them their first place Nationals trophy. When the bell signaling the end of the period rang, Schue, Finn and Rachel said goodbye and promised to keep in touch more.

"Sex now?" Rachel asked quietly as they walked down the clearing halls they once roamed. Rachel was quite randy and just wanted to jump Finn's bones already.

Finn narrowed his eyes at Rachel. "Not just yet. There's one more place we need to go first." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the auditorium. The lights were on low and the place was empty when they got there. Rachel ran out into the middle of the stage and looked out at the dark empty audience. She had performed on bigger stages to sold out crowds numerous times but something about this stage…it had sentiment that none of the others could.

He took a deep calming breath. This was the moment. He could do this. "This is my favorite place," Finn said quietly as he walked around behind Rachel. She turned around to look at him.

"And why is that?"

"Because of the memories we made here. We made New Directions what it is today. We expressed our emotions here. We made friends on this stage. Not to mention, it's the first place I heard you sing." He took a step closer to Rachel. "It's the first place we kissed." Another step closer. "Where we spent our first Valentine's Day together, which was pretty awesome." He stepped closer again with a self-satisfied grin on his face. "It's where we well fell in love." He made it to Rachel and took her hands in his.

She looked around her. "Lots of memories here."

Finn took Rachel's chin in his hand so she'd look at him. "Let's make another one." Rachel narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Rach, I love you. I have since I was sixteen before I even realized it. We've had our problems, we'll probably have more in the future, but I want to work through them with you. You're the only one I want to fight with, you're the only one I want to make up with…and make love to." Rachel smiled at him. "We've been through so much together and I want to go through the rest of it with you. I thought today would be appropriate seeing as it's our seven year anniversary of getting back together for good…" He released Rachel, pulled something from his inner jacket pocket and knelt down in front of her. She gasped a little as she realized what he was doing. She couldn't believe she didn't realize it before. It certainly explained his awkward behavior. "Rachel, this stage is where everything for us began. I wanted to come back here on this day because…this is where I wanted to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me, right where we started." He opened the Tiffany box revealing a beautiful platinum band inlaid with small diamonds and more set around the larger round diamond sitting in the center. It was beautiful and Rachel couldn't believe Finn was kneeling before her holding it. "Rachel, will you marry me?"

Rachel looked at Finn with tears in her eyes and nodded her head quickly. "Yes Finn. Yes." He stood up and Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn and kissed him passionately. "I love you." She kissed him again. "I love you so much." Finn took the ring out of the box and took Rachel's hand in his then slid it onto her ring finger. She stared in awe at it. "It's beautiful Finn."

Finn leaned his forehead against Rachel's. "I love you, future Mrs. Hudson." He smiled before kissing her again. "Now come with me."

"Wait? Where are we going?" Rachel asked, giggling as Finn pulled her backstage. It was dark but he was able to find the knob to the door of the room he was searching for.

"I am going to make love to you for the first time as my fiancée…in the prop room…because I can't wait to get you home." He closed the door behind him and flicked on the light so they could see what they were doing and picked Rachel up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Trying not to knock anything over or trip on a stray prop or something, Finn searched for a surface sturdy enough to go at it on. He found a table covered in books and hats and shoved them off to place Rachel down.

She pushed off his jacket and pulled her dress up to reveal her light pink lacy panties. Finn stood between Rachel's parted knees and fumbled with his belt trying to get his pants off quickly. Rachel helped him out then started stroking him once he was freed from the fabric. While she was making sure he was sufficiently hard, Finn took care of removing Rachel's panties for her.

He moved his hands to Rachel's face and kissed her. Her lips parted to allow Finn's tongue entry and she gently massaged his back. She ran her hands down his back, stopping on his behind and gripping it tightly pulling him forward. He stroked himself a few more times before placing himself at her entrance to rub his tip up and down her slit, playing with her wetness. Rachel pulled him forward more forcing his length inside her. She cried out in pleasure before wrapping her legs tightly around Finn's waist once more locking her heels just below his butt.

"I know you said you wanted to make love, but considering the place and time, I think you should just fuck me quick and dirty," Rachel said, moving her hands from Finn's backside to his neck.

"Whatever you want babe." He licked his lips and pulled almost all the way out of Rachel before slamming hard back into her forcing a squeal from her. Finn picked up the pace and Rachel watched him thrust in and out of her as he sucked on her neck. Chances were she was going to have a large hickey when she walked out of the prop room and she'd need a shower and a mirror but she was so turned on and in need of Finn that she didn't even care. It wouldn't be the first time two people came out of that particular closet looking thoroughly fucked.

It didn't take much longer before Finn had Rachel screaming his name and quivering around him. Her legs shook and fell away from Finn's body as she tensed pulling them up toward her torso. Finn ran his hand down her inner thigh, his other one curled around her side holding her up. She slowly came down from her high but he kept thrusting, trying to reach climax too, but Rachel wrapped her hand around Finn's penis and pulled him out of her much to his disappointment.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a pant. Rachel didn't reply. Instead she just rubbed his tip over her clit and propped herself up using her other hand. She licked her lips as she watched herself use Finn to play with her sensitive nub. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and moved it up and down his shaft. Rachel stopped her movements and pushed him away from her. She hopped off the table and turned Finn around so he was leaning against it.

Rachel got down onto her knees in front of Finn, pulled her skirt back up and started playing with her clit. With her free hand, Rachel started stroking him again, looking up at him through her lashes with a lustful gaze. She stuck her tongue out and licked the moisture from his tip before swirling it around. Finn pushed more of himself into Rachel's mouth and she willingly took him in as much as she could before swiping her tongue along the underside of his member as she pulled him back out.

Finn gripped the table and moaned every few seconds as Rachel gave him one of her fantastic blowjobs. She sucked and licked him in all the right places as she scratched his thighs lightly and fondled his balls before taking them into her mouth as well. When he looked down he could see the ring shining on her finger and knowing it meant she would officially be his wife soon, he couldn't help but get even harder. He fisted his hands in Rachel's hair and moaned out her name as his stomach clenched under her hand which started running up his abdomen.

Moments later, after Rachel deep throated Finn again and began humming just the way he loved, Finn came into her mouth and she brought herself to her second climax of the day too. She swallowed a few times and continued sucking until Finn went soft again. When she was done she grabbed her panties off the floor and put them back on while Finn caught his breath.

"That made for much easier clean up," was all Rachel said as she found a mirror and fixed her appearance. Finn was lying on the table, his junk still proudly displayed when Rachel walked back over. She grabbed his pants which were around his ankles and pulled them up. Now that they were finished they really ought to leave before someone caught them in there. "We should go Finn. Someone might catch us in here."

He sat up finally and started tucking himself back into his boxers and pants. "Now that we're done you're worried about getting caught?" He stood up and tugged on Rachel's dress, pulling her toward him.

"It's last period. You know how kids like to skip and randomly pop back here since it's so secluded. I'm sure some things haven't changed at all since we graduated," Rachel whispered, tugging on Finn's shirt.

"Okay, Burt and my mom should still be at work if you want round two," he leered suggestively.

"My dads will probably be gone longer. We should go back to my place." She pecked him on the lips. "Now let's go have more engagement celebration sex!"

Finn and Rachel opened the prop room door laughing until they saw a teenage boy and girl standing on the other side, clearly having just been listening against the door. They stepped back to allow the busted couple to exit. The guy smirked at Rachel.

"Whatever you were doing in there, can I be next?" the guy asked Rachel earning a pissy look from the girl and a smack in the chest.

"Sorry that would be illegal…plus I'm taken," Rachel said in a snarky tone raising her hand with her engagement ring up, gripping Finn's in her other one. "We should be going. The room's all yours!" Rachel dragged Finn behind her as she scampered away.

They rushed out to Finn's truck trying not to be seen. "At least they didn't walk in on us," he said as they climbed into the cab.

"Can we just get back to my dads' house please? I'm ready to go again…fiancé." Rachel giggled. She liked the sound of that.

"Someone's eager. Can you really not go a few minutes without sex?" Finn mocked her.

"Drive," she said sternly.

Finn chuckled. "I love you…fiancée." He'd never get tired of saying that. Finn just couldn't wait for the day he would get to call her his wife.


	19. Cabin Fever

Going back in time a little bit for this one. Well, at least back in time for the story. Obviously 2012 is in the future in real life. Whatever, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>June 21st, 2012<strong>

"This weekend is going to be insane!" Artie said to the rest of the group in the van. "I can't believe we've never thought of this before. No one can bust us out here."

"There are still cops out here. There are just fewer neighbors to notice," Rachel replied.

It was the last weekend the seniors of New Directions would be high school students and they were planning on enjoying it in full at some cabins down in one of the state parks. They figured if they took their party outside of Lima, they'd have a better chance of not getting caught by parents or the police. Their last few gatherings had not been very successful so when Puck suggested the plan, everyone got on board and did whatever they had to do to get out of the house for three days before graduation.

"Still we should be able to get our party on no problem for three days!" Mercedes crooned. The rest of the passengers in the van whooped and cheered in agreement.

"Did we figure out sleeping arrangements yet?" Kurt asked, looking at the faces around him. He just wanted a room alone with Blaine who had tagged along as well.

Rachel turned around in her seat to speak to the group. "We have a crop of four cabins which I figured meant single girls could share one cabin, single guys could share one cabin and those partnered up could share cabins. Ultimately it doesn't really matter to me as long as I have a room with a door on it where I can sleep peacefully at night while you all are getting hammered."

"Oh please, drop the innocent act Berry. We all know you and Finn are going to spend your weekend having sex," Santana said with attitude. Rachel knew everyone knew she and Finn had started sleeping together but that didn't mean she always wanted to talk about it with them. Defending your partner's abilities in bed when they're challenged was one thing but to just openly discuss it in front of a carful of people was another. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"At least she'll be getting some Santana. When was the last time you got laid?" Finn defended his girlfriend as he looked back at Santana in the rearview mirror. Much to everyone's surprise, it had been a while since Santana had indulged herself. She wasn't interested in sleeping with guys anymore and the only girl she wanted was Brittany but Brittany and Artie were in another on-again stage. It had been awhile since Santana had actually had sex.

"Shut up Frankenteen," Santana replied weakly. She didn't like being reminded of her dry spell.

About an hour and a half later, they arrived at the camp ground and got the keys to their cabins. The first thing they all did was separate and declare who got which room. Finn rushed into the nearest cabin and picked the bigger room of the two in the place. Rachel followed him and as soon as she entered the room Finn slammed the door shut and picked Rachel up tossing her onto the bed and getting on top of her and caging her in with his body.

"Finn! We just got here! We have stuff to do and they're gonna know we-"

Rachel never got to finish her thought as Finn captured her lips with his and hungrily kissed her. She tried fighting him off as they did have things to do before they could relax in the best way they knew how, but her libido and what Finn started doing with his tongue was making her wave the white flag in surrender.

Just as Finn started undoing his shorts, there was a knock on the door and it opened. "Rachel?" Marie's voice called out until she realized Finn and Rachel were otherwise engaged at the moment. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize you…I'll just…I'll leave." Marie shut the door and Finn groaned as he rolled off Rachel and collapsed onto his back next to her on the bed.

"I should have locked the door," Finn chastised himself. He looked at Rachel. "Maybe we should wait 'til later."

Rachel pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Hate to say I told you so. Really, I do." She wasn't being sarcastic; Rachel really felt the throbbing need for Finn between her legs. "So let's hurry up, do what we need to do then maybe we can continue where we left off." Energetically she hopped off the bed and pulled Finn up too. "Let's go!"

They exited the room to find Marie, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes in the kitchen putting food they picked up for the three days they'd be there away. Somehow the cabin Finn chose became like base camp for everyone.

"I was right. Couldn't even wait five minutes before trying to get into his pants," Santana said as she put the cold food in the fridge. "Shirking your responsibilities to get some; tisk tisk."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and went to help Mercedes unload the grocery bags. "Would have gotten away with it too if Finn had remembered to lock the door," she replied in a snarky tone.

Puck walked into the kitchen then. "I got the booze! Who's ready to start drinking?"

Mercedes looked at him incredulously. "Puck, it's like 11 am. Don't you think it's just a little too early?"

"It's five o'clock somewhere. Finn, you in?" Puck looked at him expectantly.

"Nah, not right now. I've been put in charge of the grill for lunch. I don't want to stumble into it and burn my face off or something."

"Dude, you're killing me! Fine, I'll see if Evans and Chang want in." Puck left the kitchen in search of Sam and Mike leaving the girls and Finn alone.

"What else needs to be done?" Rachel asked. All the food and such was basically put away and she didn't really feel like she had contributed much to getting the job done.

"I think there are still some suitcases in the van," Marie offered.

Finn stepped up. "I'll get 'em. Coming Rach?" he said, sticking his hand out for her to take. She grabbed it and followed behind him. Finn rushed them out to the van, threw the bags that were in the back out onto the ground, folded the seats down so there was a large open surface in the back then helped Rachel up into the vehicle.

"Are we really going to do this here and now?" Rachel asked quietly as Finn crawled in behind her and pulled the back door down.

In lieu of an answer he pulled his t-shirt off and leaned Rachel back down onto the floor and sucked on her pulse point. He caressed her skin that wasn't covered by her strapless dress with his fingertips and open mouthed kisses and Rachel closed her eyes. She gripped his hand in hers and moved it down to her leg where Finn started smoothly running his hand up her thigh pushing her dress up to get to her rose covered panties. He rubbed her center through the cotton and Rachel whined under him.

"Finn," she breathed out loudly. "I love you."

"Oh I love you Finnybear! Mwah, mwah, mwha!" Trace's voice called from outside the van. Rachel's eyes shot open and she found Trace pressed against the back window making kissy faces at them on the glass. Embarrassed and infuriated Rachel pushed Finn off her and found the latch in the back that would pop the hatch and pulled it. The door hit Trace right in the groin and he stumbled back howling in pain, tripping over the bags that were still strewn about around the van.

Rachel shot out of the back and towered over Trace writhing around on the ground holding his junk protectively. "That's what you get for spying on people!" In a huff, Rachel walked back to the cabin.

"She's kinda got a point dude," Finn said as he got out of the van too and put his shirt back on.

"I hate you both," Trace choked out.

Finn just laughed and followed Rachel back into the cabin. As he walked in Quinn and Kyle were there and told him that everyone was heading to the lake so to get ready. She told him to hurry up and he went to get changed. When he walked into the room he'd be sharing with Rachel for the next few nights he found her wearing nothing but bikini bottoms. She started when the door opened and made to cover her nude body until she realized it was Finn. Rachel dropped the blanket and resumed putting her bathing suit on.

"Yeah, don't bother putting the rest of that on," Finn said in a sultry voice making his way over to her, pulling his shirt off again on the way.

Rachel giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her to kiss him. "Finn, I think we should wait until tonight when everyone goes to sleep. We've been interrupted twice now. I'd prefer not to go for a third."

"Haven't you ever heard the expression 'Third time's the charm.'?" he asked in her ear before licking it around the edge and taking her earlobe between his teeth. When Finn thought about it, that expression really rang true for them as a couple.

"Finn," she said in a warning tone before he moved his hands up to her breasts and massaged them. Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her eyelids fluttered as she bit her lip.

"I locked the door," he said as he picked her up and sat down on the bed. "Everyone is heading down to the lake now anyway." Finn placed gentle kisses along her jaw before moving down her neck. "We have time and we're all alone." He ran his fingers along the waist of her bikini bottoms before going for it and pushing his whole hand into them and running his fingers through her wetness, pushing them into her and brushing her spot. She writhed on his lap, digging her nails into his shoulders and pressing her bare chest against his.

Rachel whimpered, throwing her head back in bliss as Finn fingered her. "Oh, Finn," she breathed. Without removing his hand Finn flipped them and laid her out on the bed, hovering over her again. His kisses to her body became more urgent and he started thrusting his fingers in and out faster and more frantically. Rachel untied her bathing suit and pulled it away from her body giving Finn better access. She pushed on his head trying to get his mouth to where she wanted it most. He got the hint and started trailing kisses down her taught stomach but just before he could get his head between her legs, there was a knock on the door.

"Rachel? Are you ready yet? We're just waiting for you and Finn," Quinn's voice called through the door. She tried the knob but it was locked. "Oh and Finn, you're supposed to be handling the grill for lunch remember."

Finn groaned and rolled his eyes. His head fell against Rachel's stomach. Rachel answered her. "We'll be out in a minute!" she called out trying to make it sound like Finn still didn't have his fingers inside her. "Just give us a sec." Rachel grudgingly pulled Finn's fingers from her and pushed him off her.

"Hurry up! We want to tan!" Quinn riled through the door as she banged on it.

"We are coming!" Rachel roared back. She got off the bed and put her bottoms back on and threw her top on too. She pulled Finn's bathing suit from his bag and tossed them to him then searched for a cover-up for herself. "I told you we should have waited." Rachel was quite keyed up now and none too happy about it. Her body was buzzing with sexual tension and growing frustration and there was nothing she could do about it.

"We need friends who aren't giant cock blocks," Finn said as he shucked his shorts and boxers off. Rachel turned around just in time to see Finn completely naked. She let out a little whine and pouted slightly. She really just wanted to have hot monkey sex right now.

"Seriously, would you two hurry up?" Quinn called again. Rachel gritted her teeth and steamed at the girl on the other side of the door. She balled her fists.

"Why are we friends with her?" Rachel asked with a false smile. Finn chuckled and ran his hands over her hair and kissed her forehead. "We should go before she gets an axe and breaks down the door."

"I promise, before this day is over I will make you come so hard, everyone else is going to need earplugs," he stated saucily, licking his lips and giving a sly grin for good measure.

"I hope so," was all Rachel said before planting one on him, leaving him wanting so much more, and walking to the door. Quinn was standing on the other side of it arms crossed over her chest and a pissy look on her face.

"Can we go now?" she asked sharply, turning on her heel and grabbing her bag with her beach supplies in it. Rachel rolled her eyes but followed Finn right behind her.

They met the rest of the group outside. "What took you guys so long?" Riley asked as they started walking to the lake.

"I bet they were getting' it on," Trace announced loudly, holding his hands out as if gripping a body and thrusting his hips provocatively.

Finn smacked him across the back of the head. He gripped his skull and yowled in pain. "Do you want Rachel to hit you in the balls again? Because she will." Rachel glared at Trace who cowered away. Despite always getting yelled at for his lewd behavior and unsavory language, Trace never seemed to learn his lesson.

"Do you think it's possible that we could go an hour without discussing mine and Finn's sex life? It's getting very old," Rachel said exasperatedly. Why was their sex life the only one that anyone ever seemed to talk about? Was it really so hard to believe that Rachel actually enjoyed having sex with the man she loved?

They dropped the subject and a few minutes later arrived at the lake. Most of the girls decided to lie out and soak up some sun whilst the guys started a game of Ultimate Frisbee. Lauren and Riley joined the guys and Artie and Kurt sat with the girls. Kurt wasn't really trying to sunbathe but he didn't exactly want to run around and get all sweaty with a bunch of testosterone fueled boys either.

"How did every guy in glee end up being so hot?" Marie asked with longing in her tone and a dreamy expression on her face as she watched the guys running around shirtless, muscles rippling and glistening with a light layer of sweat. She licked her lips.

"The girls are pretty hot too," Brittany said admiring Riley's boobs bouncing as she ran to catch the Frisbee. Santana nodded in agreement while Artie looked at his girlfriend suspiciously.

With all the skin in sight, it was like a man-feast for the eyes and the girls and Kurt could not satiate their hunger. Kurt couldn't stop staring at Blaine and his _very_ happy trail, Tina was glued to Mike's abs, Brittany was staring at Riley and Lauren's boobs, Santana was staring at all of Brittany thinking dirty thoughts, Quinn was rather admiring Sam _and_ Kyle's fine physiques, Mercedes was ogling Sam but occasionally checking out Puck's guns while Artie checked out the boobs of all the girls watching the other guys and Marie secretly checked out Finn's cute tush while making it look like she was interested in anyone else. None of them cared about Trace.

As for Rachel, she only had eyes for Finn. Sure he was a little awkward being shirtless still but he seemed to have mostly gotten over it. Rachel figured it had something to do with how much she loved to get lost in fantasies of them while staring at his mostly naked body. Finn had zero problem with that and often liked to indulge his imaginative girlfriend.

Suddenly the Frisbee and Trace flew in their direction and they all screamed and scattered as if it was a nasty bug that was trying to bite them. Unfortunately, Rachel wasn't quick enough and Trace landed on top of her pinning her down underneath him.

As he realized what happened and who he was on top of, he shook his hair out of his eyes and smirked at her. "I always wondered what it would be like to have you under me." She started smacking him and kneed him in the groin before shoving him off her. He started crying from the pain as he gripped his balls once more that day.

"You really do not learn from your mistakes do you?" Rachel hollered at him. "Now get off our blanket!" She used her foot to kick/roll him off the blanket. Trace whined some more as he tried to stand up.

Finn ran over to Rachel. "Are you okay? Do you need me to kick his ass?" he asked concerned, running his hands up and down her arms, glaring over at Trace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had to hit him in the balls again but we're all good now. You can go back to playing your game." Rachel pecked Finn on the lips and pushed him back toward the guys. She looked down and found the Frisbee at her feet. "You might need this!" Rachel called as she tossed the Frisbee at Finn. She blew him a kiss then went back to sunbathing while watching the guys play. Trace eventually recovered and rejoined them. For the rest of the game Finn played rather roughly every time Trace came anywhere near him.

Once everyone had built up a pretty large sweat, they decided to cool off by jumping in the lake and a few of the guys and girls decided to play chicken. Santana was the undisputed champion as she beat everyone she went up against and demanded that for the rest of the day everyone she beat do whatever she told them to. No one agreed with her but she thought it was worth a shot.

Then they headed back to the cabins to do lunch and chill but unfortunately for Finn and Rachel, they were never able to get a moment alone together. Either the guys decided to have a horseshoe tournament or the girls had a pillow fight or they did karaoke which Rachel never turned down. All day something got in the way.

As the hot day progressed into a chilly night the group started getting rowdier as everyone started drinking. It was much like any other party they had except at this one they found themselves playing drunk charades around the fire pit and currently it was Trace's turn.

"Cat! You're a cat! Cat! It has to be a cat!" Brittany called over and over. Trace hadn't stopped yet so they figured it wasn't a cat but she kept saying cat anyway. He had been licking his hand for the past few minutes and thrusting his hips the way he did earlier. Everyone was confused in their tipsy, nearly drunk, states and some people had just outright given up and started other activities. "Trace, you're a cat. You have to be a cat!"

"I'm not a fucking cat Brittany!" he yelled out as he got frustrated with her. "I'm a sex kitten!" He winked at Rachel who rolled her eyes.

Brittany looked hurt and offended. "That's a kind of cat." Everyone laughed and Santana rubbed her back supportively.

"So whose turn is it now?" Rachel asked those who were still playing which were really only her, Finn, Trace, Brittany, Santana, Marie and Artie.

Trace picked the hat holding the suggestions up, walked over to Rachel and held it out for her. "I hope you get the stripper one and are drunk enough to show off your tits."

Without hesitation Rachel punched him in the groin once more causing him to shriek in pain and collapse, narrowly missing the fire pit. "Why do you keep hitting me?" he asked in a tiny voice as he clutched his manhood.

"Because you keep acting like a pig! Stop being so gross and maybe we won't feel like causing you bodily harm every time we look at you!" Rachel yelled out at him.

"Seriously, Trace, you need stop talking to my girlfriend that way! The only reason I haven't pummeled you yet is because she's been doing a pretty damn good job of it on her own so far," Finn stated threateningly. At Rachel's request he had been trying to control himself all night when it came to Trace and his vulgar behavior, not just toward Rachel but to the other girls as well. He was worse than Puck as at least Puck had the decency to know when to back off. Trace had taken multiple hits to his nuts and head yet he still didn't get it.

"Guys I want to play! Stop fighting! It's my turn now. I was closest," Brittany chimed in as trace crawled away to his seat.

Brittany got up and took a piece of paper out of the hat. She read it and threw it into the fire, held one finger up to signify one word, then started dancing seductively. Everyone whether they were playing the game or not was entranced by her movements. Then she untied her bathing suit top and let it fall to the ground. All the guys went nuts and Rachel stood up pulling her cover-up off her.

"Okay Brittany, your turn is over! Why don't you sit down?" she said as she wrapped the cover-up around her body.

"But nobody guessed what I was," Brittany said in confusion.

"That's okay. I think we're done with charades anyway," she replied. Rachel sat Brittany down next to Santana once more then went back to her seat next to Finn. She put her head on his shoulder and shuddered. Without her cover-up on, she had started getting a chill. "It's so cold out here."

Finn started pulling his letterman's jacket he had brought with off. "Take this," he said as he wrapped it around her shoulders. Rachel smiled at him. She loved wearing his jacket. It was so big on her but she felt so warm and safe inside it and it smelled like him. Whenever he would leave it at her house, she almost didn't want to return it to him. There had been some nights when she really missed Finn and she had his coat that it was the only thing she would wear as she lied in her bed thinking about him. Rachel loved that jacket.

An idea popped into Rachel's head then. She let out a yawn and stretched a little. "I'm going to go to bed. All this alcohol has made me sleepy," she announced to the group. She'd only had two drinks which weren't really enough to make her sleepy but no one needed to know that. Finn looked at her, disappointment on his face.

"I thought we were gonna…" he started in a low whisper.

Rachel kissed his cheek before whispering softly into his ear, "In five minutes say you need to use the bathroom or something. I need some prep time." She pulled away with a devilish grin on her face then kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight everyone," Rachel said in as a tired a voice as she could muster. Rachel wasn't sleepy in the least.

Finn watched her walk away and tried his damnedest not to follow right behind. He would respect her need of prep time. It usually led to good things for both of them.

"Berry is such a lightweight. We've barely started drinking and she's already ready for bed," Puck commented as he grabbed another beer from the cooler they had. "We came here to party, not sleep."

Finn ignored his statements and just focused on not bolting for the cabin. He was really horny and he knew Rachel had some big plans for them. When he felt he had waited long enough, Finn stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed too. Long day," he said before turning and walking away.

He heard the group snickering behind him and when he turned back to look at them they all averted their gaze like they had been caught. "What?" he said in minor aggravation.

"Don't break the bed. We'll have to pay for it then," Trace said to everyone's amusement as they all burst out laughing. Finn flipped them off. He didn't know why it was such a big deal that he and Rachel wanted to have sex. It's what normal couples do.

"It doesn't really make much sense that you all are making fun of Rachel and me for having sex considering half of you aren't getting laid and the other half is in relationships too. So while you all sit here giggling stupidly I'm going to go fuck my sexy girlfriend multiple times before getting a great night's sleep." He smirked in satisfaction then walked away.

When he got to the room Finn knocked on the door. Rachel told him to enter and when he walked in all his blood headed south. There, lying on the bed was Rachel in only his letterman's jacket and lacy red panties to match. His eyes trailed from her feet up her tan and toned calves and thighs, over the lace he wanted to tear off with his teeth and stopped right where the littlest bit of skin peeked out from where Rachel had left the jacket unbuttoned. He could see her bellybutton and wanted nothing more than to swirl his tongue around it, tasting her skin and reveling in it.

"Hey there QB, come to get your jacket back?" she said playfully, beckoning Finn towards her with her pointer finger. He cleared his throat.

"As much as I like that jacket, I think it looks way better on you." He stood at the end of the bed.

Rachel sat up and curled her legs around to the side under her. "That's good because I wasn't planning on just giving it back to you. You're going to have to work for it." She grinned at him.

Finn crawled onto the bed and leaned back on his heels in front of Rachel. He put his hand on her thigh just above her knee and squeezed lightly. "Or I could just take it from you," he said in a low voice before moving forward to kiss Rachel roughly and force her onto her back. He pinned her down under his body and continued kissing her. She ran her hands down his chest until she got to the hem of his tank and started pulling it off him. He sat up so he could finish removing it then began tugging the buttons undone on his jacket.

Rachel took Finn's hand in hers and placed it over her heart. He moved his head down to her navel and sucked on her skin as he moved his hand to Rachel's breast to toy with her nipple. She moved her hand to her other breast to play with her nipple herself while she ran her other hand through Finn's hair. Finn kissed and sucked on her skin, moving his head up her body stopping between her breasts. He looked up at her.

"You taste delicious," he uttered huskily before going back to lavishing her body with his tongue. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly. Rachel let out a small moan and her chest rose and fell as she squirmed under him. She squeezed her legs around Finn's torso and moved her hands to his back, raking her nails down it gently.

Finn's fingers trailed down Rachel's body and her center throbbed in need. Rachel's heart was fluttering and adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Her body was hot and her breaths were rapid and erratic. His hand reached the lace on her hip and he ran his thumb under it from below, rubbing her overheated skin in small circles. When he started moving his head lower again Rachel arched her back and gripped the pillow under her head.

He made it to the lace practically painted onto her and took it in his teeth. Deliberately and delicately, he tugged on the fabric pulling it away from her body. As they fell away from her center he could see how wet she was and practically taste her arousal. To speed the process up a little, Finn hooked his thumbs around the lace and pulled them down Rachel's legs. Once they were off he took a moment to admire his girlfriend wearing only his letterman's jacket. She looked amazing staring up at him, lust in her eyes, biting her lip, hair splayed out over the pillow.

"You are so beautiful," Finn said quietly. Rachel smiled brightly at him and sat up. She got onto her knees and grazed her lips along his running her hands over his chest. Finn put his hands under his jacket and on her hips then slid them around to her backside.

"I love you," she whispered against his mouth before taking his bottom lip between hers. Finn pulled her against him and she moved her hands down to his hips to push his shorts down and off him. When Finn tried to take his jacket off her Rachel protested. "I want to leave it on." She looked into his eyes and he nodded at her.

They resumed their kissing and Finn laid Rachel back on the bed. Her legs were bent under her thighs comfortably and Finn's arms were wrapped under Rachel's body. He pressed his forehead against hers and nuzzled his nose against hers too. He pulled his arm from under Rachel and brought it down between them. Finn took himself in his hand and guided his length into Rachel. She further arched her body into Finn's taking him deeper and Finn kissed Rachel's neck as he thrust in and out of her. Rachel scraped her nails along Finn's back eliciting a moan from him. He moved his lips to her shoulder and placed an open mouthed kiss there before biting down gently. Rachel cried out.

"Do it again," she breathed. Finn bit down harder and Rachel cried out louder. Rachel hugged Finn's head to her as he licked down to her nipple and took it between his teeth. She threw her head back and lifted her arms above her head to place her palms against the wall. Finn thrust faster as he continued to suck and bite down on Rachel's skin.

Fuzzy thoughts ran through Rachel's brain as Finn made love to her. She thought about everything, school, glee club, the future, how awesome Finn's cock felt sliding in and out of her and the impending hickeys she would have to figure out how to cover up for graduation. At the moment she didn't really care that she'd have to use five pounds of concealer to cover up the small bruises, she just cared that it felt so damn good.

Finn stopped his motions and pulled out of Rachel. "What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up with Finn as he pulled away. He smirked at her.

"Don't worry, we're nowhere near done." Finn ripped her up from her lying position forcefully and held her flush against him. He sat down onto the bed, legs straight out and spread Rachel's legs apart so she was straddling him. Finn lowered her down onto his erection. They both made themselves comfortable then Rachel did something Finn was not expecting: she went into a backbend. Rachel's head settled on the bed between Finn's legs which parted a little and she threw her arms over her head to grip Finn's shins.

He leaned forward and bucked his hips forward forcing more of himself inside Rachel. She met his hips as she pushed herself down onto him and let out a strangled moan as Finn reattached his lips to her body. Rachel lost herself in the feelings Finn was making her have. It felt wonderful to be connected to Finn not just physically but emotionally as well. Making love left Rachel feeling satisfied in every way possible. Her body buzzed in bliss and her mind felt fuzzy in peace.

Finn loved making love to Rachel. The way her body reacted to his touch, the way she melted underneath him, the sounds she made when he kissed her just the right way, he loved everything that went along with loving Rachel. He loved Rachel. Not to mention how Rachel made _him_ feel physically. It was like a sexual workout and little Finn loved Rachel just as much as big Finn did. Plus emotionally he never felt better; everything he needed to make him happy was in his arms, underneath him, wrapped around him, loving him in every way a person could.

Finn pumped into Rachel as he held her lower back in his hands. He sucked on her nipple once more before pulling away to admire the hickeys he had made along her breasts, collarbone, shoulders and neck. He knew Rachel would not be happy when she saw how many he had left but he couldn't bring himself to regret making them. They were little visible signs of how much he loved her.

As they continued their motions, Finn knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Rachel seemed to be getting tighter around him and he was getting harder inside her. She pushed on his chest and pulled herself into an upright position. As she sank down onto him once more, Finn let go and released inside her. Rachel kept riding him through it trying to get herself to climax too. It took a few more moments and Finn's fingers to help but eventually Rachel was coming undone around him, yelling loudly and clutching his head to her chest as he gripped her back holding her up.

Her hair fell in her face as the intense pleasure ceased to ripple through her body. She swayed with fatigue but Finn laid her down comfortably lying next to her, pulling the sheet on the bed over them, staring at her lovingly. He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his and scooted closer to him. Rachel sleepily looked at him as he placed tender little kisses on her face.

"Can I take my jacket off you now?" Finn asked her. As much as he liked seeing her in his jacket, Finn wanted to be the only thing keeping her warm that night.

Rachel and Finn pulled it off her and dropped it on the floor next to the bed. She pressed herself right up against Finn and kissed him deeply. "How is it you make me feel so good every single time we're intimate like this?"

"Only good?" Finn furrowed his brow and licked his lips seriously. "I'll have to work on that. Let's start now." His serious demeanor turned into a happy one and he rolled Rachel onto her back and hovered over her once more.

"Finn, I'm sleepy. You wore me out," Rachel said in a deep tired voice as she played with his hair. He trailed kisses up her jaw.

"I've only just started," he mumbled into her ear before nipping at her earlobe and rolling her nipple between his fingers. Rachel could feel a fresh wave of wetness pool between her legs. She _was_ quite tired now but she wanted more of Finn.

"Make it a quickie otherwise I might fall asleep," she replied to his statement.

"I'll get right on that." Finn ducked his head under the sheet and crawled down to get his head between Rachel's legs. She giggled and squirmed forgetting her tiredness as the good feelings bubbled inside her again.

A few hours and a few bouts of rowdy sex later, Finn finally let Rachel get some rest. He watched as she drifted off and thought about how lucky he was to have her. Finn's eyelids drooped as his own exhaustion set in and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep holding the only thing he'd ever need in his arms.


	20. Mini Finn With A Side of Rachel

I am _so_ sorry for the major delay in updating. I spent the last week plus moving and working and I didn't get my internet back until Saturday and I just plain didn't have time to write but finally, I have a new chapter for everyone and another one on the way that should be posted much sooner than this one was. So enough rambling on my part. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>March 16th, 2026<strong>

The Hudson house was in total chaos this Monday morning as the effects of the news Rachel dropped on Finn who subsequently dropped on Roxanne settled in. Roxy was clinging to Finn's legs begging him not to leave the house while Rachel tried prying her off him to get her ready for the day as a wailing Liam sat in his high chair throwing his Cheerios against the wall adding to the cacophony.

Roxanne had always been prone to diva fits but over the past year they seemed to get even worse. Once the "honeymoon" phase of having a baby brother was over, Roxy found that she really didn't enjoy being a big sister. The attention was no longer solely on her and Finn and Rachel now had to split their time between the two children. Of course they did everything they could to make Roxy feel just as loved and wanted as she felt before gaining a brother but sometimes it was hard to give Roxy all the attention she desired. Unfortunately on more than one occasion Rachel and Finn had to disappoint her because they were just so overwhelmed and overworked and exhausted which led to some epic tantrums on Roxy's part.

So when Rachel and Finn sat Roxanne down the night prior and told her that Mommy was having yet another baby, she went ballistic. Roxy cried and whined and literally threw herself onto the floor and started pounding it with her fists and kicking and screeching at the top of her lungs that she didn't want another baby. It took hours of consoling and shushing and allowing Roxy to sleep in bed with them to get her to calm down. Roxy cried into Finn's chest as he rubbed her back and Rachel played with her hair and whispered comforting words to get her to stop crying. Finally she fell asleep and spent the night snoring into Rachel's ear and drooling on Finn's pillow.

When Rachel woke her up that morning she was hoping that she'd have ridden herself of all the upset but alas, Roxy was still perturbed about learning she would be getting another brother or sister. All morning she pouted and followed Finn around like a lost puppy as he got dressed for work. After Rachel made sure Liam was taken care of and happily eating his cereal, she followed Roxy around to try to get her ready for preschool. She protested at every turn and avoided Rachel like the plague. Even Finn couldn't get her to listen.

Things got even worse when Finn started through the motions of actually leaving their apartment. When Roxy saw him put on his shoes she immediately started crying and hugged his leg tightly. Finn ignored her and continued grabbing his things for work figuring she'd realize she wouldn't get her way after he started out the door but it just made her fight even harder to keep him home. Once the door was open she started screeching at the top of her lungs which scared Liam from his happy place playing with his Cheerios. Both children were screaming and crying now.

"Don't go Daddy! Please don't go!" Roxy screamed as Finn wrapped his large hands around Roxy's little ones to pry her fingers off his pants.

"Baby, I have to go to work and you have school. Don't you want to play with your friends and tell them about your new baby brother or sister?" Finn asked causing Roxy to cry even harder. He had a feeling he said the wrong thing. Finn looked up at a frazzled Rachel who was now holding a still crying Liam. "Rach, I have to get to work."

"I realize that Finn but what do you want me to do, knock her out?" Rachel asked irritably. Between two screaming children, sore breasts and morning nausea, Rachel was not in the greatest of moods. Then an idea popped in her head. "Why don't you take her to work with you?"

Finn looked taken aback. "Rach, I can't just show up to work with her. I have enough kids to worry about already and she's not exactly angel child right now," he replied bitterly.

"Finn, you know she's only throwing this tantrum because she wants to spend time with you. Take her to work and let her play teacher or something." Rachel looked down at Roxanne who was still clinging to Finn for dear life. "Will you let Daddy go to work if he takes you with him?" She shook her head yes silently and Rachel looked back up at Finn triumphantly. "I suggest you help her get ready if you want to make it to work on time."

Finn grumbled as he picked his daughter up and carried her to her room. She had stopped crying completely and wore a satisfied smirk on her face. Roxy had gotten her way once again through a tantrum which was something Finn was none too pleased about. It was a bad habit that they needed to break her of but he'd have to worry about that at a later time; he had a little girl to get dressed.

Thirty minutes later, Finn and Roxy entered the school and everyone they came across stopped Mr. Hudson to tell him how cute his daughter was. She had insisted on dressing "professonly" like Finn always did and had picked out the black satin flower girl dress she had worn at Kurt's wedding as it was the nicest thing she owned. Finn thought it might be a touch too fancy for a day at an elementary school so he picked out a cute pink sundress and shrug combo for her to wear instead.

She held Finn's hand as they walked down the hall and greeted everyone cheerily with a wave. This Roxanne was a far cry from the screaming mess she had been earlier that morning and Finn couldn't believe how fast she snapped out of it. When they made it to his classroom she let go of his hand and walked in like she owned the place. Finn taught sixth graders first period and a few of the girls who were always early to class gasped and awed at how adorable mini Mr. Hudson was. He always talked about his family but they had never met any of them.

Roxy stood in front of Finn's desk, hands clasped in front of her, waiting patiently for the rest of the students to come in. She said hello to everyone as they made their way to their seats and Finn watched her as he sat at his desk getting his lesson plans in order for the day. When the bell rang, Roxy started talking to the class.

"Hi!" she said loudly to the group of preteens. "My name's Roxanne and that's my daddy." Roxy pointed behind her at Finn who had stood up from his desk. "He brought me to his work so I could play teacher today. So let's play!" The girls awed at her cuteness and Finn knelt down next to Roxy.

"Uh, sweetie, how about you sit at my desk and draw for a little bit. Daddy needs to be the teacher right now but I got some kindergarteners coming in next that you can play teacher with okay," Finn stated trying to take back control of his classroom. Roxy contemplated his suggestion then nodded in agreement. She walked back around to Finn's chair and pulled herself into it. Finn got her some paper and markers he kept in his drawer and she started drawing.

Finn's lesson plan for the period was a listening quiz to identify a few singers' voice types and instruments used in the orchestra and he was using the new cast recording of Rachel's latest show to demonstrate the different ones. When Rachel's voice sounded through the speakers Roxy's face lit up. "That's my mommy!" she shouted loudly over the music then she started singing along. Finn smiled and the class was appreciative as they now knew the answer to the first question as the whole class knew Mr. Hudson's wife was a soprano, not that the answer would have been hard to figure out anyway.

Roxy continued to sing along with each song as she bopped her head and colored and towards the end of the period she had thoroughly entertained the students in Finn's class and had drawn many pictures that she had begun taping to Finn's walls. When she finished decorating, Roxy explored Finn's room a little. She had been in there before but not for any extended period of time and getting to go to work with Daddy was a fun experience for her.

Though Finn's job wasn't as bustling and stimulating to the senses as Rachel's was, Roxy enjoyed being able to spend the day with him. She had been to Rachel's theatre numerous times already and despite her young age she was somewhat bored with visiting her at work. She had seen her mother performing before and had been backstage watching it all happen. Roxy knew what Finn did but she had never seen it so this was all new.

When she made it to the back of his classroom where all the instruments were kept she immediately walked over to the drum kit and sat down on the stool behind it. There were drumsticks on top of the snare which she picked up then began beating away on the snare and cymbals and tom-toms. She was having a grand time playing until Finn ran over and pulled the sticks from her hands.

"Roxanne, sweetie, I'm sorry but you can't play with the drums right now. They're taking a test," Finn said looking from his daughter to his students who were all staring back at them.

"But I want to play!" Roxy pouted.

"You can play next period if you still want to. Right now you need to be quiet though. Why don't you draw some more pictures for the room? They're very pretty." Finn stood up and held his hand out to her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the floor.

"I don't want to draw anymore. It's boring. I want to play the drums." Roxy kicked the bass drum.

"Baby, I know you do, but you can't right now." Finn didn't know what to do. First period wasn't even over yet and Roxy was already bored. How was he supposed to entertain her and keep her out of trouble all day long?

"Daddy, can I go on the computer?" Roxy asked suddenly, pointing at Finn's computer against the wall. Problem solved…for now.

"Sure, I'll set it up for you," Finn offered but Roxy waved him off dismissively.

"I can do it myself." She skipped over to the computer desk and got herself online no problem. Roxy wasn't even five yet and already knew more about computers than Finn _and_ Rachel did. She had actually figured out why their wireless network wasn't working when it went down the last time at home – Finn had plugged the cords into the wrong jacks when they had to get a new modem.

The computer entertained Roxy until the end of the period and when the kindergarteners arrived she got very excited. These were kids around her own age and she'd be able to play with them as Finn was going to give them a free period to play with the instruments in the room while he graded the tests the class before had taken.

Roxy got along very well with the kindergarten class and seemed to be making friends quite easily, especially, much to Finn's chagrin, with Noah McGregor. He was a notorious little punk who liked to flirt with all the girls and make trouble for the class and practically every time he stepped foot in Finn's room he destroyed something. Essentially he was a miniature Puck – they even had the same first name – and Finn did not particularly like that he and his daughter seemed to be getting along. This was why Finn had wanted all boys; he wouldn't have to be the overprotective father who had to worry about his daughter going after bad boys who only wanted one thing. Granted she was only four but kids grow up fast, eventually all of the things Finn worried about would come to pass.

Then he looked up from the paper he was grading and realized that all the things he worried about might be coming much sooner than expected. His eyes reached Roxy just in time to see Noah lean forward and peck her on the lips. Finn shot out of his chair, knocking it loudly to the ground and scaring a bunch of the children as he crossed the room quickly to grab his daughter around the waist and pull her away from Noah.

"No!" he shouted at Noah, pointing a threatening finger in the child's face. "Noah, we have talked about this. You can't go around kissing the girls if they don't want to be kissed and it's not appropriate for school either. You should wait until you're married to kiss anyone." Finn knew that was not realistic in the least but he was banking on Noah not realizing that.

"Daddy! I wanted him to kiss me," Roxy said aloud, turning her head to try to look at Finn. The color drained from his face as her words sank in and he flipped her around in his arms to look at her. Those were the last words he ever wanted to hear coming out of his four year old little girl's mouth.

"Yeah, she asked me to because I'm a stud," Noah said with a hard look on his face and a glint in his eye. He crossed his arms over his chest like a tough guy and stared Finn down. Finn had to admit for someone so small Noah sure had some big balls.

Finn looked at Roxy incredulously. "Roxanne, you do not ask boys you don't even know to kiss you! You wait until you know them and are thirty and married."

"Did you and Mommy kiss before you were married?" Roxy asked with great interest. There was no way Finn could answer her without being a hypocrite but he figured under the circumstances a little lie couldn't hurt.

"No. We waited until we were married like you're supposed to. So no more kissing boys! 'Specially that one," Finn said pointing to Noah who glared at him. He put Roxy down and she looked up at him with curiosity on her face.

"Can I kiss girls?" she asked inquisitively.

Finn face palmed and shook his head. "Roxanne, just…for now please keep your lips to yourself, okay? School is not the place to kiss anyone." Roxy shook her head in understanding then turned back to Noah.

"You should come over to my house to play later. We can get married and kiss there!" she exclaimed grabbing Noah's hand and dragging him toward the drum kit. Finn could not believe what he was seeing and hearing from his child. All he knew was that there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of Noah ever visiting their home for a play date.

For the rest of the period, Finn watched his daughter and Noah like a hawk, ignoring everything else he was supposed to be doing. Neither tried to kiss the other again but he still couldn't shake the feeling that they really wanted to. Was it normal for children so young to want to get physical? When he was in kindergarten he thought girls had cooties and if one ever tried to kiss him he'd have shoved her down and made her cry for even wanting to. He'd have to ask Rachel but he was pretty sure already that when she was Roxanne's age she was not trying to kiss boys she had just met. Hell, she didn't even try to kiss boys in general until high school.

When the period ended and Miss Klein the kindergarten teacher arrived to pick the class up, Roxy asked her if she could stay with the class for the rest of the day. She wanted to play with her new friends she had made all day and explained to the woman that Finn's room was boring without the other kids there. As Finn didn't actually know that Roxy wanted to go with Miss Klein's class yet, Miss Klein wasn't sure what to tell her. She pulled Finn aside and asked if it would be alright as she didn't have a problem with it. Finn didn't know if he wanted Roxy to spend any more time with Noah or not but he had a feeling that if Roxy didn't get her way she might have a meltdown again and he didn't have the time to deal with one and it wasn't the best place for it either.

Roxy stared up at him with her pleading whiskey eyes, bottom lip stuck out, hands clasped in front of her, bouncing up and down, begging him to let her go. After a few pleas and a threatening whine growing in her voice, Finn relented and let her go with Miss Klein's class for the day if she promised to be on her best behavior and to keep her mouth off of anyone else's body. She shook her head quickly, no doubt just to placate Finn and get him to shut up, then rushed out the door after the rest of the class.

Though Finn wasn't very excited about Roxy being so gung ho to spend the day with Noah, he was somewhat glad that he wouldn't have to worry about keeping her busy while attending to his classes as well. This would also be a good test drive for Roxy being in elementary school as she would be starting at Wilson in the fall. For the next two periods Finn went about his usual routine and when lunch rolled around he found Miss Klein's class and pulled Roxy out so they could eat together.

Finn and Roxy went into the cafeteria to get their sloppy joes that were on the menu for lunch that day then went into the teacher's lounge. Finn pulled a chair for her up to the table he, Abby and two other teachers, Penny and Janine shared then sat down next to her. He tucked a napkin into the collar of her dress so that she wouldn't get her sloppy joe all over then started eating himself. A few minutes later Abby, Penny and Janine showed up.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Penny squealed when she saw Roxy sitting at the table, her face covered in sauce. Penny loved children and it was why she became an elementary school teacher and she had yet to meet Finn's kids but she'd heard a lot about them. "You must be Roxanne. You look just like your daddy."

"Yeah, she's my mini-me, has been since she was born." Finn looked down at Roxy and gave her a half-smile. She smiled back at him. "Roxanne, this is my friend Penny and this is Janine and you remember Abby right?" Finn said introducing the women to her.

Roxy waved her messy hand at them. "Hi!" she said brightly.

"She's adorable Finn. It's uncanny how much you two look alike," Janine commented staring at the girl. Finn and Roxy glanced at each other with the same expression on their faces; they got that all the time.

"At least I _know_ she's mine this time," Finn half-joked. Only Abby understood what he was getting at. "Liam looks just like Rachel, except for his eyes. They're still blue."

"How is the little guy? I haven't seen him in weeks," Abby asked before taking a bite of her salad.

"He's been good. He keeps Rachel and his babysitter pretty busy during the day though. The kid loves to run around and hide from them and this morning he was pretty fussy too. Not entirely his fault though." He glanced down at Roxy and raised his eyebrow accusingly. She continued eating her sloppy joe unaware that Finn was hinting at her temper tantrum that morning.

Abby looked from Roxy to Finn. "Not that I don't love seeing Roxy, but I am curious as to why you brought her to school today. It's not Bring Your Child to Work Day and doesn't she have preschool?"

"It was the only way I could get out of the house this morning. She was throwing a huge fit and wouldn't let go of my leg. Rachel suggested I bring her to work to spend some time with her and then she calmed down," Finn explained.

Penny looked curious. "If you don't mind my asking why was she throwing a fit?"

Finn took a deep breath. The only ones who knew about Rachel being pregnant so far were her, obviously, him and Roxy. He knew it was a little early yet to tell everyone but he had to admit he was excited for Rachel to be pregnant again as many good things seemed to happen when she was. He really wanted to talk about his new baby boy or girl. "Rachel's pregnant."

The women squealed loudly and congratulated Finn. Then Penny made the mistake of talking to Roxy about it. "I bet you're excited to get another little brother or maybe even a sister huh?" A sour look crossed Roxy's face and she started to tear up, threatening to start bawling again.

"No! I don't want another baby brother or sister!" she yelled as she hopped off her chair and ran out the door in a huff. The women looked taken aback by Roxy's reaction and Finn excused himself to chase after his dismayed daughter.

"Roxanne, get back here young lady," Finn called down the hallway Roxy was running through. "Roxy!" She wasn't listening to him as she continued on her way to his classroom. When she got there she tried the handle but the door was locked. She banged on it and kicked it trying to get it to budge but it was pointless. Only Finn's key would open the door. Defeated the little girl slumped onto the floor against the door and pulled her legs against her chest and put her head against her knees getting sauce all over her dress in the process. Rachel was going to freak when she saw it. Finn knelt down in front of her and brushed her hair away. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I don't want another baby. Why does Mommy have to have another one? Can't she give it back?" Roxy asked distraught as she looked up at Finn. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. He pulled Roxy into his arms and stood up then unlocked his door and entered his classroom. Finn sat down in his chair with Roxy on his lap and pulled out some wipes he kept in his desk to clean her off.

"Roxy, why don't you want Mommy to have another baby? You love Liam." He put his chin on Roxy's head and took her hands in his to wipe them down.

"I just don't want another baby," Roxy said sternly. "If you and Mommy have another baby you won't love me anymore."

Finn was shocked and disturbed by his daughter's confession. He couldn't understand how Roxy thought that he and Rachel wouldn't love her anymore with a new baby coming. "Roxy, that's not true. Mommy and I will always love you, so, so much."

Roxy turned to look at Finn. "But if you have another baby you won't have _any_ time for me and then you won't love me as much." She looked at him sadly and Finn kissed her forehead.

"Sweetie, I know sometimes Mommy and Daddy don't always have time to do everything you want to do but we will always be there for you. Anytime you need us we'll be there and we will always make time for you. Mommy and I love you just as much as we loved you the day you were born and that will never change. Just because we're having another baby doesn't mean that we won't love you or Liam any less."

She looked up at him sadly. "But what if Mommy has a girl? I won't be your little girl anymore."

"Roxanne, you will always be my little girl, even if we have ten more girls. No one could ever replace my Roxy doll," Finn reassured her. Before now he had never really thought about how having another baby would affect Roxy as he had been so caught up in his own feelings about Rachel being pregnant again. He had assumed that she would be just as excited about the new baby as she was about Liam but maybe now because she had seen what it was like with another kid around she wasn't too happy about having to share. Now Finn could understand why Roxy was so against another kid. It meant she would have to share Finn and Rachel with yet another person and both of them already seemed to be spread pretty thin. "I'll tell you what. How about Mommy and I pick one day a week just for Roxy? We can do whatever you want to do on that day and it will just be us three. Does that sound like a good idea?"

Roxy smiled and shook her head. "What day?"

Finn contemplated. "I'm not sure yet, I'll have to talk to Mommy but we'll pick a day." Roxy looked satisfied. "So is it okay if Mommy and Daddy have another baby now because we can't really give it back. The stork has a no return policy." She shrugged.

"Can it be a boy? I want to be the only girl," Roxy said seriously as she hopped off Finn's lap and put her hands on her hips. Finn leaned forward to throw out the wipe in his little garbage can next to his desk.

"Um, we can't really pick whether Mommy will have a boy or girl sweetie." Roxy looked annoyed at this bit of information. Finn leaned in closer. "But between you and me, I want a boy too." Roxy smiled and hugged Finn around the neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up again. "Now let's go finish lunch. I'm still hungry. How about you?" She shook her head yes vigorously. "That's my mini-me," he said with a chuckle as he exited his classroom back in the direction of the teacher's lounge.

Finn made sure Roxy was cleaned up and happy again before sending her back to the kindergartener's after lunch and for the remainder of the day she enjoyed learning and playing with them. He couldn't believe that in the fall she'd be starting at the school for real and would be there with him every day. She was growing up so fast.

When Finn picked Roxy up from Miss Klein's room at the end of the day she was in a fantastic mood. His talk with her at lunch really seemed to have an impact on her because she couldn't seem to wait to get home to see Rachel and Liam. She even had a little gift to give Rachel but she wouldn't let Finn see it as it was a surprise and he could ruin it by telling her before Roxy was ready.

They walked through the door and found Rachel curled up asleep on the couch and Liam standing in his playpen gnawing on the mailman Little People person. Roxy ran right over to Rachel and started shaking her and whispering quietly to her to wake her up while Finn took off his coat and shoes then went over to pick up his son.

"Mommy!" Roxy whisper yelled at Rachel. "Mommy, wake up! I made you a present!"

Rachel's eyes fluttered open as Roxy's whisper and shaking assault roused her and she rubbed her eyes then sat up quickly. She blinked a few times trying to get her bearings and clutched at her stomach. Sitting up so fast had brought about a wave of nausea and she was trying to fight it off. "Hey Roxy, did you have fun at work with Daddy today?" she asked once the nausea passed.

"Uh huh. I made a friend today 'cause Daddy let me play with the kindergarders all day. His name is Noah and he's nice."

Rachel looked from her daughter to Finn. "She made a friend named Noah, huh?" She knew better than to judge a book by its cover, or a kid by his name, but as the only other Noah she knew was an absolute horn-dog, she couldn't help but feel worried about her daughter making friends with boys bearing the same name.

"Unfortunately," Finn said in reply under his breath. He'd wait to tell her about that until later. Right now Roxy needed an audience with her mother and Liam needed a diaper change.

"I made you a present in art class too. I made a fish tank!" Rachel was confused until Roxy pulled a clear plastic container out of her little bag and handed it to Rachel. On the outside was a strip of sandpaper with seashells glued to it and foam seaweed stemming from underneath it along the bottom. Inside the clear plastic container was more sandpaper, seashells and seaweed but there were also cutout and foamy fish dangling from the top and some dolphin cutouts glued to the light blue background.

"You made this by yourself?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrow, very impressed with the level of creativity and the skill that had been put into the little aquarium. Roxy shook her head yes.

"I made it for you and I made this for the new little baby," Roxy said pulling a piece of paper out of her bag and opening it. It was a purple, green and yellow handprint butterfly and it was starting to make Rachel tear up. She looked up at Roxy and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for my little aquarium and for the butterfly picture. I'm sure once your little brother or sister gets here they'll love it too." Rachel kissed the top of Roxy's head and released her from the hug. "I love you so much Roxanne. You're a great big sister and a great little girl."

Roxy hugged Rachel again. "I love you Mommy." She pulled away from the hug and looked at Rachel. "Mommy, can you have a boy? I want a boy and so does Daddy." Rachel laughed.

"I can't promise you a little brother but I'll try. Speaking of your daddy, where did he go?"

"I'll get him!" Roxy screeched as she ran from the living room to go find Finn.

Rachel wasn't sure what Finn had done or said to Roxy to bring her around on the baby front but she was grateful for it. She didn't want either of her children to feel threatened by a new baby, not that Liam would really care seeing as he generally had no idea what was going on, but he'd be about two by the time the baby was born and he might know by then. Rachel was just glad that Roxy seemed to be more on board now.

She stood up from the couch and followed in the direction Roxy had run. She found Finn in the rocking chair in Liam's room with both kids in his lap. Roxy was talking his ear off about her day at school and her new friend Noah and Liam kept trying to pull her hair but Roxy would slap his hand away any time he got close. After a few more attempts Liam gave up and went back to gnawing on anything he could find which in this case happened to be Finn's finger.

Rachel walked into the room and over to the chair. "Got room for two more?" she asked rubbing her belly. She wasn't showing at all yet but she was definitely pregnant. It didn't even take the pregnancy test for Rachel to realize she was with child as she had all the familiar symptoms. Finn waved her forward and Rachel picked up Liam and held him against her chest as she sat down on Finn's thigh. He shifted Roxy so they were all more comfortable.

"Mommy, when will the baby be here?" Roxy asked leaning her head against Finn's chest. Rachel hadn't been to the ob/gyn yet but based on past experience and common sense she was sure she was only a few weeks along.

"I'm not sure yet but probably not until October or November. Are you getting excited?" Rachel asked apprehensively. Roxy seemed to be happier now than she had been earlier but there was always a chance she could lose it again.

Roxy looked up at Finn who glanced at her cautiously. "Yeah, but only for a boy. I don't want a little sister. Noah has a little sister and he says she bugs him."

Rachel laughed lightly and Finn spoke up. "Little brothers can be just as annoying as little sisters. Uncle Kurt bugs me all the time and I know Liam bugs you."

"But I'd still be the only girl!" she crooned in reply. Roxy really did not want a little sister. She liked being daddy's only little girl and even though Finn had helped in beginning to assuage her fears about losing any of his love by another girl joining the family, that didn't mean she wanted it to happen. She'd rather have a dozen brothers than one sister. Roxy had a bit of a female complex. Though she was Finn's mini-me she had many of the insecurities Rachel had when she was younger such as feeling inadequate when it came to being around other girls.

Rachel ran her hand through Roxy's hair gently. She had a feeling she understood what was going on. "Baby, is that why you were so upset last night and this morning? Because you don't want a little sister?"

She shook her head solemnly and Finn told Rachel about his conversation with Roxy at school. Rachel looked shocked at the admission and felt for her little girl. Though she didn't have siblings herself, she knew what it was like to have to fight another girl for Finn's love. Though Rachel knew Finn would love both children equally, Roxy didn't know that so she understood her apprehension to being so accepting of another girl.

"Roxy, Mommy and Daddy will always love you no matter what. You don't have to worry about that. Even if we have another girl, you'll still always be our little girl. Nothing will change that." Rachel shifted Liam to her side and pulled Roxy in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "We love you so much."

They still had a long road ahead of them in regards to Rachel's pregnancy but at least Roxanne was coming around and that was what was important now. Finn and Rachel were going to do everything in their power to make her realize that just because there was a new kid coming didn't mean that she was out. They loved all their children and nothing would change that.


	21. Bad Chemistry

So I have to thank my favorite Finn RP-er on Tumblr, finn-hudson-, for prompting this chapter. I hope it's good! *thumbs up* :D

* * *

><p><strong>April 18th, 2014<strong>

Rachel was pissed. All week the frustration had been building and it culminated in Rachel chucking her shoes at her wall then screaming into her pillow then throwing it at her desk knocking her pictures and papers off it. She didn't know how it happened. Rachel had been studying for a week and a half for her chemistry test on Monday and when she went in she was confident and sure that she was going to pass but when she got the grade back on that Friday, she nearly broke down in the middle of the lecture hall.

The test was covered in red pen and every answer had points knocked off for something. Rachel knew chemistry wasn't her strong suit but to fail a test? She had never failed at anything academically. Rachel had always been an A student, even in the darkest periods of her life and now she was in one of the best periods of her life and she was failing? What was going on?

This failure was just the cherry on the shit sundae that had been her past two weeks. It all started when Rachel had gone out the weekend prior with Santana which had ended rather oddly with Rachel waking up hung over in her bed with Santana and her roommate Cara naked on top of her. She knew she hadn't been involved in anything sexual as she was under the covers and they were on top of them and she also didn't feel like she'd had sex, plus all her clothes were still on, but she was still very confused as to how she ended up that way. Matters were made even more awkward when Anjali walked into the room with Puck and he started in on making fun of all three of them.

Then of course Puck couldn't keep his big mouth shut and had to tell Finn about the debacle and he got rather pissed off. In addition to that she had been assigned three papers and had two tests to study for on top of rehearsals for the musical which she hadn't received the lead in again. Plus the heel of Rachel's favorite pair of pumps broke, a cab splashed her freshly dry-cleaned dress with puddle water, Anjali broke her blow dryer and every time she saw Finn after he cooled off from learning about her being in bed with Santana, he seemed to only have one thing on his mind which was less than helpful. She didn't want to have sex, she just wanted to talk to Finn, have a real conversation with him. When he wouldn't give her that and just went straight to trying to get his fingers down the front of her jeans, she gave up and told him she didn't want to see him again until he could keep it in his pants long enough for her to be able to actually get out a sentence.

Rachel tried to talk to her professor and figure out what exactly she did wrong and if there was any way she could make corrections to bring her grade up but about a dozen other students had failed the test too and were trying to speak with the professor. She couldn't get a word in edgewise and her professor left to go to his next class before she was able to speak with him. She would have to wait until his office hours on Monday. Feeling upset and defeated, Rachel traipsed back to her dorm room and upon entering flung her flats off, fell onto her bed and began screaming. She hurled her pillow against the wall and the things on her desk clattered to the ground. Moments later there was a knock on her door. She shuffled over to the door, cracked it open and was surprised to find her boyfriend behind it.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked in a snippy tone, finally removing her coat and hanging it on the back of the door and allowing Finn to enter. She moved her bag which she had dropped right at the door over to her desk and stood waiting for an answer.

He closed the door behind him and pulled the flowers he had brought Rachel up to his chest and walked toward her. "Anjali let me up on her way down."

"Finn if you're trying to bribe me into bed, it's not going to work. I am not in the mood right now," Rachel said taking the flowers from him and sighing. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. They hurt from trying to hold back her tears.

"That's not what I was trying to do at all," he replied put off. Finn crossed his arms over his chest. "What's going on? What happened?" Finn could sense that Rachel was in a bad mood but he didn't think his frisky behavior over the past week was enough to get her that upset. Maybe he should have listened to her when she needed to talk instead of trying to get her to relax. That was his whole reason for trying so hard to get in her pants. Finn knew she had been stressing for days over school and the musical and he thought a good way to relieve some of it would be to get her off. It always helped him.

Rachel rubbed her temple. "My stupid chemistry test. I failed it."

Finn was shocked. "How could you fail that test? You studied for like a week straight for that." He moved forward to try to hug Rachel and comfort her but she stepped away from him.

"I know what you're trying to do and I told you, I'm not in the mood."

Finn looked offended. "Rach, I'm just here to talk. That's what you wanted. So let's talk."

"I'm sorry; I'm just not really in the mood to talk now either. I kinda just want to be alone. Thanks for the flowers but if you could go…"

"Rach," Finn started as he tried to hug her again but she pushed him off.

"I'm serious Finn. I need some time alone to collect my thoughts. You throwing yourself at me is not helping at all." Rachel moved over to her bed and sat down.

Finn looked at her incredulously and cocked his eyebrow. "Throwing myself at you? Rachel, all I did was bring you flowers and come to apologize and try to talk to you. How is that throwing myself at you?"

Rachel scoffed at him. "Please, that's what you've been doing all week! I've tried talking to you but you were more concerned with getting your rocks off." She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest matching Finn. "I just…if you could leave me alone right now that would be great. You're part of the problem and I need to be away from you right now."

"_I'm_ part of the problem? How am I part of the problem? The only thing I've been doing all week is trying to help you deal with your stress-"

"By trying to shove your dick in me?" Rachel cut in sharply. "Just because sex is a stress reliever for you doesn't mean it is for me…at least not right now. I wanted to talk to you and tell you about my day but all you wanted was to fuck me! I'm sorry I have actual feelings that I wanted to express to you as opposed to being a toy for your pleasure!" She was fuming now. All the anger that had been growing in her over the past two weeks was finally spilling out and deep down she knew Finn wasn't the root of the problem and didn't deserve the onslaught of rage but he was the easiest person to release it on. "If you hadn't been so busy trying to have sex with me the past two weeks, I'd have been able to focus on studying for my test more and then I wouldn't have failed!"

"You're blaming _me_ for failing your test? I had nothing to do with that! I hardly kept you from studying considering _you_ were the one who kept coming over to my dorm and having musical marathons with Anjali! If you wanted to study more you should have gone to the library or stayed here and put off watching the same damn movies you've seen hundreds of times. It's not my fault you suck at chemistry!" Finn was seething and he kinda wanted to punch something or kick a chair. How could Rachel blame him for failing a test that she had actually studied for and taken herself? He was not responsible for that.

Rachel gasped at Finn's words. How dare he say that she sucked at chemistry? "I'll have you know I got an A- in chem in high school! I do not suck at chemistry!"

"Then why else would you fail?" Finn asked mockingly.

She balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. "Oooh, you are so frustrating!" she said through her teeth. "Why can't you just leave me alone like I asked?"

"Because I'm trying to help you! Sorry for caring about my girlfriend and wanting to help make her day better! How stupid of me to do such a thing!" Finn practically screamed at her.

Rachel got in his face as much as she could considering the height difference. "I didn't ask you to try to make my day better! I asked you to leave!" They stared at each other angrily and what felt like electric sparks seemed to be floating between them. The room was charged and it was wreaking havoc on both their emotions and apparently their hormones because without warning Rachel gripped Finn's head and pulled it down to kiss him hard on the mouth.

Finn and Rachel eagerly pulled at each other, channeling their frustrations into their kiss, Finn fighting to keep his tongue against Rachel's and Rachel fighting to take his lip between her teeth. Rachel didn't understand why she was so sexually drawn to Finn even though she still wanted to smack his head off his body but she wasn't going to question it. It felt too good to fight that in addition to fighting Finn.

Not bothering to unbutton Finn's shirt, Rachel ripped it open, the little buttons flying in every direction and shoved it off his body. Finn pulled at his undershirt until it was over his head and on the floor too then focused on getting Rachel out of her blouse. Much like she had done to his shirt, Finn ripped it open and Rachel stopped kissing him.

"You ripped my buttons off!" she snarled at him.

"You ripped mine first," he said back in a low voice before wrapping his hands around her neck roughly and mashing his lips against hers once more. He pushed the fabric down and off her revealing her white camisole underneath. She hastily removed that herself to keep Finn from destroying it as well then he picked her up.

Unfortunately in his enraged arousal, Finn's awkward clumsiness got worse and he tripped on her shirt while still holding Rachel and slammed her back into the wall next to her desk. She howled out in pain and cursed at him loudly. She had scratched him down his chest as she tried to stay upright, drawing blood and making it sting. Finn looked down at the claw marks and could feel their pain but he ignored it. He could take care of it later; right now he needed to have angry sex with his girlfriend on her desk.

Finn shoved the remaining items off Rachel's desk and sat her down. His hands found their way to her bra clasp and he undid it ripping the fabric away from her body. Rachel pulled his head back down and kissed him fiercely while he fumbled with the button of his jeans. He moved his lips to her shoulder and sucked on her skin a little before biting down and eliciting a moan from her.

Rachel gripped the hair at the back of Finn's head and pulled him back up. She placed her lips on his chest and started licking the claw marks she had made on his pec while helping him to finally get his jeans undone. She shoved them down his legs along with his boxers then took him in her hand and began stroking him.

She looked up at him severely. "You've wanted to get me off all week. Now's your chance. Don't fuck it up," she growled out at him.

Finn ground his teeth and his nostrils flared. More forcefully than was probably necessary he gripped Rachel's hips and pulled her toward him so her backside was basically hanging off the side of the desk as her torso lay out. He undid her button and zipper and pulled the jeans she was wearing down and off her body. All she wore now were some pink ladybug underwear. He quickly tore them from her body then drove his fingers inside her forcing her hips to buck up and an "Oh fuck!" out of her mouth at the sudden contact.

"You're so wet already," Finn commented in a deep husky voice. He leaned closer to Rachel so his lips were right at hers. "I thought you didn't want me to fuck you?" Before she could answer him, he pressed his lips to hers roughly and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Finn pushed his fingers in and out of her but Rachel pushed him off.

"I'm a lady. I reserve the right to change my mind. Now shut up and get in me already!" she grumbled at him as she pushed herself up and pulled his fingers out of her then gripped him a little too tightly for his liking and lined him up. Without another word, Finn slammed into Rachel, pushing as far in as he could get and his mouth fell open in ecstasy.

Finn thrust in and out quickly creating so much friction that Rachel could barely think of anything. Her mind was only focused on one thing and that was how good Finn was making her body feel. She leaned back onto her elbows and watched Finn's length slide in and out of her. Her entire body bounced every time their hips met and Rachel licked her lips as she stared at their bodies connecting.

The intense feeling of pleasure was building in both of them but since Finn had been deprived of sex for at least two weeks, he wasn't quite ready to give in just yet. Without warning Finn pulled out of Rachel and took a deep steadying breath.

"What are you doing?" Rachel sniped. As her head cleared in those few seconds she remembered she was still mad at Finn and stopping in the middle of sex was not helping him get on her good side. When she wanted to talk he wouldn't and now that she was giving in and wanted to come he wouldn't give her that satisfaction either.

"Rach, just shut up! I'll take care of you. Stop yelling at me!" He brusquely lifted Rachel off her desk and shuffled over to her bed. It was a good thing he still had his shoes on because as he made his way over, he stepped on something and heard it crack. He tossed Rachel onto the bed, who bounced on the mattress, then looked to see what he stepped on. It was a framed picture of Rachel and her dads. When Rachel saw that Finn had cracked the glass she got even more upset.

"You just broke my picture you big oaf!" She started rambling about how now she would have to buy a new frame and how Finn should be more careful as he finished pulling his shoes off his feet and his pants and boxers from around his ankles. He really just wanted her to shut up and he figured the best way to get what he wanted was to kiss her.

Finn pounced on top of her and gripped her wrists in his hands, pinning them down on the bed above her head then leaned down to capture her mouth with his. He found his way back into Rachel and smoothly pumped in and out. While Rachel certainly did not mind forceful Finn, she did mind that he was hurting her wrists holding them down so hard.

"Let go of me," she grunted out as Finn pushed into her again.

He looked right in her face. "So you can scratch me again? No thanks." Finn kept going still holding Rachel down but loosened his grip. With his growing distraction however, she was able to wriggle one hand free and smacked Finn across the face. He released her other arm and drew back, pulling out of her once more.

"When I say let go of me, I mean it!" Rachel stared daggers at him as she sat up and Finn thought for sure he had screwed up big time which meant he'd have to take care of his raging boner in her bathroom before she kicked him out. Finn dejectedly stood up and apologized then started in the direction of the bathroom, grabbing his clothes in the process. "Where are you going?" Rachel asked confused and irritated.

"I thought…" Finn's eyebrows drew together.

"Get your cute ass back here. You aren't done yet," she said in a commanding voice, sitting up on her knees. A playful smirk crossed Finn's features as he took in his girlfriend staring at him waiting, kneeling up straight on her bed, hands on her hips, fingers pointing in the direction of her nearly bare womanhood, breasts heaving in her indignant breathing, hair mussed in a sexy mid-fuck way and bite marks and hickeys along her neck and shoulders.

Finn dropped his clothes then took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry I-"

"Save it. I know you're sorry. Just fuck me now before I change my mind!" Rachel cut off gruffly. Catching him off guard, Rachel wrapped her hands around Finn's neck and threw him down on her bed. Before he fully comprehended how his tiny girlfriend literally swept _him_ off his feet, she was straddling him just over his hips. As she sank down on him she cried out in satisfaction at the sensation of having Finn inside her once more.

Finn tried sitting up to get closer to her but she held him down. "No! Stay down!" she whined out as she swirled her hips around. As far as Rachel was concerned, for now, Finn had lost the right to be in control when he didn't listen to her. For now, he was a means to an end.

"Rach-"

"Be quiet!" she barked, shoving him back down when he tried to sit up again. Finn had never seen her be so forceful in bed before but he had to say he kinda liked it. Once more he tried to sit up but Rachel placed her palm directly over his face and pushed him down again. She kept her hand there to make sure he'd stay down and continued to ride him. Finn decided to just go with it and pried Rachel's fingers from his eye sockets.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and since she wouldn't let him sit up to kiss her, he wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her down to him. Finn wasn't sure she'd stay down but appreciated it when she did. While he fervidly kissed her and sucked on her neck, he released Rachel's hand and slid his down her back to cup her behind. Finn moved Rachel's body and forced her down onto him as he thrust deeper into her.

Rachel's breasts bounced in Finn's face as his head was tilted up and he smoothly brought his hands back up her body to pull her down so he could kiss the valley between them. She moaned, tossing her head back and weaving her fingers through his hair as his lips skimmed over her chest. Slowly Rachel rolled her hips allowing Finn to glide in and out of her. She sat up bringing Finn with her finally and kissed him roughly.

They were both getting very close to reaching their peak and as Finn hit his, the usual look of enjoyment crossed his face. His whole body seized under Rachel as he came inside her but she wasn't done yet. Rachel kept going upright as Finn fell back on her bed, beginning recuperation from his orgasm. A goofy and pleased smile was on his face as he watched Rachel practically lose control of her limbs as she climaxed. He could feel her spasm around him while her back arched and her legs drew closer to her body and loud sighs of bliss escaped her lips. She clutched at his chest, digging her nails into it, while her head fell forward, hair covering her face. When it was over Rachel slumped forward, drained but beyond happy and relaxed.

Both of them lay there silently, listening to the other's shallow breathing and rapid heartbeats while what happened settled in. When Rachel was calmed down she pulled herself off Finn and plopped her body down next to his on her bed. They both stared at the ceiling.

"Feel better?" Finn asked with a knowing tone. She hadn't spoken since she yelled at him to be quiet but he could already tell from her body language and the new less charged mood in the room that she had relieved much of her pent up stress and anger.

Rachel pursed her lips and reluctantly agreed. She kinda hated to admit that Finn had been right about trying to de-stress her through sex. It was annoying that it had been the first place he went to rather than letting her talk it out with him but he did have a point. Her stress hadn't just been mental it was physical and she had forgotten that since everything seemed to be attacking her brain. Usually it didn't build that way because of her yoga classes and trips to the gym but she hadn't been able to make it to either of those because she had been so busy lately. She needed to remember to take care of her physical tension before it made her mentally snap. Luckily this time it had channeled itself into her sex drive with Finn rather than say, a fist to her chemistry teacher's face or something. She didn't really think it would have ended that way but it wouldn't be the first time she had punched someone out of rage.

Finn smirked at her. "You should listen to me more often. I _do_ have my moments of wisdom."

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it was real wise of you to stick your hand down my pants when I was trying to tell you about my awful day."

"Worked today," Finn said with a shrug. Rachel shoved him hard, meaning it to be light-hearted but he started to roll off the edge of the bed as he had been caught off guard. His limbs flailed as he tried to right himself but it was too late. Before Rachel could pull him back up either he tumbled to the floor landing on his front. "Oww," he said in a pained voice.

Shocked, Rachel leaned over the side of the bed to make sure he was okay. Sure she may have given him a few black and blue marks but she didn't want to concuss him! "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" Finn stood up, rubbing his forehead.

"It's okay but now I'm kind of mad again," Finn said, mouth going into a hard line, nostrils flaring out again. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down with a serious expression at Rachel who sat up and perched herself on the edge of her bed. "I am just so…" he turned away from Rachel as he searched for a good word, "infuriated. I think we need to have more angry sex otherwise I might kick your chair out the window." He glanced back at her to see if she was buying it. She wasn't but Rachel wanted another romp anyway so she went with it.

"Well I can't have you kicking my chair out into the middle of Second Street so let me make it up to you." Rachel stood and took Finn's hand in hers and pulled him forward. She started kissing his jaw then moved down to his neck, then to his collarbone, then over the marks she had made earlier. When she got to his nipple, Rachel stopped to suck on it. Usually Finn was the one who enjoyed sucking on Rachel but right now, she wanted to thank Finn for helping her relieve some of her stress even if it did take pissing her off further to do so.

Rachel swirled her tongue around his nipple before continuing down his torso, kissing and licking a trail all the way down to his hip bone. She was on her knees in front of him and more than ready and willing to continue but she didn't want Finn's knees to give out or something from how awesome her oral stimulation tended to be so she insisted he sit down on her bed.

Once Finn was comfortable, Rachel resumed her position in front of him on her knees and much like he usually did when going down on her she kissed up his inner thighs to tease him a little bit before diving right in. She hadn't even touched him yet but he was already fully hard again.

Rachel gripped him at the base firmly and stroked up as she tongued his tip. She licked him up and down with quick, playful swipes while her free hand massaged Finn's balls. As she did this and started to suck on him and take more of him into her warm, wet mouth, Finn ran his fingers through her hair and lightly tugged on it. Mesmerized by her motions, Finn could do nothing but stare at his girlfriend blowing him. She never failed to please in the oral department and always seemed to know just what to do to really turn him on then get him off. Before beginning to deep throat him, Rachel gazed at him with sultry eyes then took him into her mouth once more.

While she was giving rather than receiving at that particular moment, she had to say that she felt more relaxed than she had in days. It seemed that the only thing better than sex for getting her to chill out was angry sex. It wasn't her preferred way of dealing with the challenges in her life but it did work.

Neither were sure how long Rachel had been on her knees but finally Finn was coming again only unlike usual Rachel let him come on her chest instead of in her mouth. He didn't understand but it didn't matter, it was fucking hot.

Rachel stood up and straddled him. "You're turn to clean up," she said lustfully, biting her lip. Finn was puzzled until she caught some of his cum on her index finger then placed it at his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked her whole finger clean.

"Isn't this usually your job?"

Rachel looked insulted. "Just because I'm the woman doesn't mean that I always have to clean up. That's sexist and-"

To keep her from spewing into a rant about feminism and crap, Finn cut her off with a kiss. His lips trailed down her heated body until he was at her chest. Tentatively he stuck his tongue out and tasted himself on her. This seemed kinkier than most things they had done even though it probably wasn't. After all, he'd tasted his own jizz before but this was just different. He'd never licked it off her tits before.

It may as well have been an ice cream cone he was licking with the ardor he used in cleaning her off. Loving the feel of his tongue on her skin, Rachel hugged his head to her bosom and refused to let go.

"Rach, you can let go of my head," Finn muffled against her breast when he was finished.

"No, go lower," she mumbled back starting to push his head down.

"This isn't the greatest angle for that," Finn replied forcing his head up, catching on to what she was getting at. He wanted to eat her out, God did he want to, she tasted amazing and making her come was often more mentally satisfying for him than coming himself, but he couldn't contort his body that way.

Finn stood still clutching Rachel to his warm body then put her down in her desk chair before hooking her legs over the arms. She was completely open and waiting and Finn didn't want to tease her, he just wanted to fuck her with his face.

Minutes later she panted heavily, gripping the arms of the chair to keep straight and her stomach contracted as she let the intense sensations take hold of her. Her body gushed around Finn's fingers and he lapped it up quickly not wanting to waste any of her wet sweetness.

When finished, Finn brushed his fingers over her still sensitive flesh then wrapped his arm around her waist. Rachel was so exhausted and content now, when Finn picked her up out of the chair she flopped like a ragdoll over his shoulder. Softly, Finn laid her out on her bed and pulled her blanket over her. It was only around four but she was about to zonk out. Finn figured he would let her sleep for a while then they could talk or do whatever she wanted when she woke up refreshed and hopefully less tense and stressed. He made to grab his clothes off the floor to head back to his dorm to do some homework or something while she rested but her hand wrapping around his wrist stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked tiredly.

"I was going to let you sleep," he replied in a caring tone.

Rachel turned onto her side to better see him. "You can sleep with me."

He chuckled and leaned forward. "Didn't we just do that?" he said, raising his eyebrow and pulling up one corner of his mouth.

"You know what I mean," she said dully. Rachel didn't want Finn to fuck and flee; she wanted to cuddle and fall asleep in his arms and feel his hard body against hers and wake up next to him.

"You aren't still pissed off at me?"

Rachel shook her head and tugged on his arm. "Come on. Cuddle with me."

Finn rolled his eyes. "I guess if I have to," he said with a sigh, pretending as if it was a chore to sleep naked next to the woman he loved post sex. She smacked him playfully as he lifted the blanket and crawled in next to her.

Rachel twisted so her back was against Finn's chest and he shifted his body closer to hers so they were comfortably spooning. He kissed her shoulder and lazily traced circles on her tummy with the hand draped over her body.

"Thanks for coming over and staying even though I told you to leave. I guess I didn't realize just how badly I needed to get laid," Rachel said, sleep growing in her voice.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." Finn laughed then his tone went faux serious. "Anytime you need my sexy services to de-stress I will be here for you. You have my word."

Rachel chortled lightly. "I'll keep that in mind."

They went silent after that and fell into a deep restful sleep entwined in each other all frustration forgotten. Angry sex for the win.

* * *

><p>Angry sex ftw indeed.<p>

Also, I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, alerted and reviewed this story. It is much appreciated. Especially the reviews. They let me know if what I'm writing is crap or not and help keep me motivated so thank you, thank you, thank you! Much love!


	22. Puppy Love

Hello all! Just a few comments on this chapter. If you've ever been to the 'The Majestic Beast' page on my Tumblr you will recognize the Finnicorn. I've wanted to incorporate the Finnicorn into a story for a while and the opportunity finally arose to do so. Basically this chapter is all fluff with citrus-y undertones. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>December 26th, 2014<strong>

He stood under the tree wondering how he could get to the green Sour Patch Kids on the top. They were his favorite and he wanted them now. Orange and yellow covered the lower half and the trunk of the tree was the dreaded red flavor. Finnicorn went up onto his hind legs and tried to bite at the greens but it was useless. They were too far away to be reached.

"Hahahaha! You stupid unicorn, you'll never reach my delicious green Kids," the red trunk taunted. He stuck his tongue out at Finnicorn then turned around and shook his butt at him. Enraged at his mockery, Finnicorn growled and bit the red Kid on the butt. He immediately regretted it however because the flavor was nasty.

"Eugh, red," Finnicorn grumbled. As the red Kid ran away, a few of his yellow and orange Kids falling off, Finnicorn shouted after him, "And I'm not a unicorn! I'm a Finnicorn!"

After unsuccessfully obtaining his favorite of Sour Patch Kids from the Sour Patch tree, Finnicorn decided to go for the next best thing: a dip under the Nutella waterfall. It was awesome because he could not _only_ swim but he could eat too and there was always the off chance he'd catch a glimpse of Berrycorn on his way there. She was quite elusive, but he knew eventually she'd let him catch her. It was a constant chase between them.

He strutted to the waterfall through the maze of tall grass, all the other creatures romping around in the periphery. He could see them flitting about watching him through the blades. Finnicorn wondered if Berrycorn was watching him too. He tried to look around but his vision kept blurring. Maybe he needed glasses? Before he could make it to the Nutella waterfall he had to cross the Mountain Dew stream and as he approached, just on the other side, there she was.

Her body shimmered pink and her mane and tail were long and snow white. He'd never seen her up close but he had to now; she was just too beautiful not to. As he stepped closer, she stepped back, never letting him get close. Then he realized why she was moving away from him. He had to dance for her before he could approach her, duh!

Finnicorn started shaking his head and stomping his hooves and his rump swayed back and forth as he tried to woo the beautiful creature on the other side of the stream. He thought he was doing a pretty damn good job considering how uncoordinated he tended to be but the rest of the forest didn't seem to think so. All the other creatures came out and started laughing at him. He stopped moving and his heart started racing as the embarrassment set in. Everyone pointed at him and called him names and they just wouldn't stop laughing. The faces swirled around him as he tried to find Berrycorn. He needed to find her and tell her how he felt. Finnicorn loved her and had to show her that!

The taunting laughter grew louder and louder and the faces moved in closer until they all seemed to converge on him at once. Finnicorn closed his eyes and ducked his head yelling at them to leave him alone. The noise was becoming so loud he could barely think until suddenly, everything was silent.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a locker room, the girls' locker room at McKinley to be exact. It was silent and empty which turned out to be a good thing as Finn, now human, realized he was stark naked in the middle of the room. Bewildered, Finn covered his goods with his hands and leaned against a row of lockers. He had to find a way out of the locker room fast before any girls could see him naked.

As stealthily as a 6'3" naked man could move about in a room that had an unforgiving echo, Finn made his way through the maze of lockers. Every time he turned he thought he found the door out but he just came across another row of lockers. It was getting ridiculous that he couldn't find the damn door. The boys' locker room certainly wasn't this difficult to navigate.

When he made one more turn right, there it was, the way out. The only problem was that it was swinging inward at that exact moment. Finn could hear the voices, the female voices, coming from the other side. He had to hide and quick before they could realize he was there.

Finn dove into the opening in the wall that appeared almost as if by magic. He rolled into what seemed to be the showers, the tile cold on his overheated body. His heart pounded in his ears and his palms were all sweaty from nerves. How did he end up in this situation?

Lockers slammed as he heard the girls speaking. He couldn't make out anything they were saying but he could tell what group of girls it was, it was the Cheerios. Finn was about to get caught naked in the girls' locker room by the hottest girls in school!

He crawled into a corner of the shower bringing his limbs into his body as close as he could. Maybe if he could make his body small enough they wouldn't notice him. Fat chance. Just when he got comfortable the group of girls entered the showers, naked themselves, and found Finn curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. Instead of getting pissed like he assumed they would, they actually seemed to treat him like a lost little boy. A brunette with long hair and a rockin' body tiptoed over to him and knelt beside him.

"Are you ready?" she asked in a comforting voice, gently stroking his cheek. He looked at her, not understanding what she meant but he shook his head yes anyway. She smiled coyly at him then took his hand in hers. It felt nice holding her hand. It was warm and soft and small in his large one.

They both stood and turned around to find a lowly lit bed waiting before them. Finn felt his half smile pop on his face as he saw what was lying on the bed. There, wearing nothing but sweat were Santana, Quinn and Brittany all making out and doing…_other_ things to each other.

Finn gulped as he felt Finn Jr. make an appearance and felt the brunette next to him pull him forward. She shoved him onto the bed with the other girls, pushing him on his back and straddling his thighs. The girls immediately stopped what they were doing and took notice of Finn. Smiling and mewling they all started to kiss him wherever they could, making their way lower and lower until they got to where the brunette was sitting on his lap.

With a pout they all stopped and backed away from him much to Finn's displeasure. He wanted a five-some damn it! Roughly he was being pulled up by the brunette on his thighs until they were face to face. Then he realized why the other girls had backed away. The brunette wasn't just a brunette, it was his brunette; it was Rachel.

She smiled at him then started licking his face. Her tongue was slobbery and warm but it felt really nice too. Rachel started licking inside his ear then which really tickled and Finn started laughing.

"Rachel, that tickles," he said with a giggle. She kept licking his face making her way back to his mouth then shoved her tongue inside it and wiggled it around.

Finn's eyes flew open as he snapped awake, now acutely alert and focused on the fact that his mother's new puppy had her tongue inside his mouth. He shoved the tiny Dachshund away from his body and spluttered, trying to get anything the dog could have left behind off his tongue.

The little brown hotdog yapped at Finn and wagged her tail happily. Finn swiped at her, annoyed at the disgusting wake-up call but she was too quick for him. She ducked and dodged left avoiding Finn's large hand. She barked at him again and shook a little in excitement. The puppy thought Finn was playing with her and she was having a grand time.

"You little…" Finn scooped her up before she could hop off his bed and brought her to his face. "No! Bad girl! No French kissing!" Clearly the puppy didn't get it as she stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of Finn's nose, her tail wagging behind her. Finn's eyes narrowed at the puppy. "You're lucky you're cute." Finn would never admit it to anyone, especially his mother, but he had to admit he kind of liked the little dog. He wouldn't become one of those dudes who goes around walking a little punter wearing a pink sweater or anything, if Finn ever got a dog he'd get a big one with a loud bark, but he thought Pixie was kind of adorable.

The dog had been Finn's idea but Burt was the one who inspired it. Carole had always wanted a dog but could never really afford one being a single mother who could barely afford her son and even after she met Burt and things got a little easier and Finn got a little older, she still didn't think she could handle a dog. There were two teenage boys in the house, one which made enough mess for her to clean up already and the other which would kill the poor animal if it ever got its paws on anything he owned. Carole's dream of a little Dachshund puppy had been put on the backburner never to be revisited until Burt asked Finn what he thought would be a great Christmas present for his mom.

Finn hadn't the slightest idea what would be good for her until he was walking to class the one day and got tangled up in a dog walker's dogs. They circled his legs as he waited for the crosswalk signal to change and when he tried to remove himself from the mess of leashes, he fell and landed face first on the sidewalk. When he opened his eyes after taking a moment to recover he came face to butt with an aging Dachshund who proceeded to pass gas into his nostrils. That was when he remembered his mom had always wanted one.

Flash forward to four weeks later and Carole was being handed a little brown Dachshund puppy with a red and green bow on its head and a pink collar that said 'Pixie' around its neck. Carole couldn't stop squealing over the tiny puppy and Finn thought she might be giving her too much love as the poor things eyes seemed to bug out of its head with the ferocity Carole was petting her skull. Now that Finn and Kurt were no longer in the house on a long term basis and it was just Carole and Burt, it seemed like a good time for Carole to finally get her dream.

Later that day, Rachel came over and just about died when she saw the dog. Rachel dropped to her knees and leaned forward making kissy faces at the puppy as she told her what a cute little baby she was in rather obnoxious baby talk. Finn hoped she would never talk like that to an actual baby, including theirs they would have someday. It wasn't all bad watching her interact with the puppy though as her skirt had ridden up revealing her red cheeky panties and her fine ass. Finn tilted his head to get a better look until Carole saw what he was doing and smacked him across the back of the head. He protested saying it was nothing he hadn't seen before which earned him another smack from his mother and a glare from Rachel who furiously pulled her skirt over her bum. Even Pixie seemed agitated with him as she turned around in a half circle facing away from him and decidedly sat her butt down sticking her nose in the air.

Back in the present, Finn laid out in his bed holding Pixie over his head and bouncing her in the air. She barked playfully at him, her tail still twitching rapidly behind her in happiness. Apparently the pooch had taken a liking to Finn. He didn't fully understand how she had gotten into his room and up onto his bed but puppies were crafty little devils. Or someone put her there.

Finn could hear snickering coming from behind his bedroom door which was slightly ajar. He thought that was weird since he knew he closed the door before going to sleep as he had a pre-bed wank. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he got off the bed carrying Pixie in one hand. He pulled the door open and found Rachel and Kurt outside his door, laughing so hard they were silent. They were piled on top of one another on the floor of the hall.

"What the hell…?" Finn asked eyebrow arched in wonder.

"Rachel, that tickles!" Kurt cried, pointing at Finn before coughing out in laughter again, Rachel shaking just as hard next to him. "You should have seen your face!" He held his side as a stitch hit him and wiped his eyes with his other hand when they started to tear up.

"So who's the better kisser, me or Pixie?" Rachel asked before laughter took hold of her again.

Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head before flipping them off and walking back into his room and shutting the door behind him. He could still hear Kurt and Rachel laughing in the hall but he was trying his hardest to ignore them.

He lay back down on his bed and placed Pixie on his chest. She snuggled into his body and rubbed her face with her little paws before letting out a big yawn. Being a baby still she needed a lot of rest and apparently playing around with Finn earlier had taken a lot out of her. She yawned again and laid her head down, her eyes drooping more and more until they closed. Finn could hear her heavy breathing almost immediately and he snorted at how easily she fell asleep.

There was a knock on his door then it cracked open. "Can I come in?" Rachel asked in a small voice. She wasn't sure if Finn was really mad at her or not and she didn't want to upset him further. Not wanting to wake Pixie with his booming voice he simply nodded and Rachel opened the door more then shut it behind her. She tiptoed over to Finn's bed noticing that Pixie was asleep and quietly laid down beside him.

"Sorry we had such a great laugh at your expense. We just weren't expecting it to play out that way. We assumed you'd wake up right when we dropped her on your chest but you must have been in a deeper sleep than we thought. She was so cute licking your face and your ear. Then you said 'Rachel, that tickles'. It makes me wonder what you dream about." Rachel pet Pixie's head lightly, playing with her ears.

"Oh, uh, just you know…usual dream stuff," Finn covered poorly. Rachel raised her eyebrow incredulously at him.

"Mhm, I'm sure. You were wearing that little smirk you have when you're horny plus you had a pretty strong erection going on but I know it was just usual dream stuff," Rachel said with a serious tone before laughing at Finn and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She looked back down at the sleeping puppy which Finn was petting absentmindedly. "She really seems to like you. Why is it that children and animals love you so much?"

"Maybe it's because of my _animal magnetism_," he replied with a cheesy grin.

Rachel snorted at him. "Well whatever it is it's adorable. Maybe we could have one someday."

Finn's eyes narrowed in confusion. "A child or a dog?"

"Both actually, but I was thinking dog. She would have to be little though. There's no way I could handle a big dog."

Finn looked at her like she was crazy. "We can't have a little dog! That's so not manly. We need like a Great Dane or a St. Bernard or something."

"Do you want the dog to be able to stare me in the face while on four legs? Finn, with my size there's no way I could own a dog that big. Plus, big dogs need big space which we will not have living in an apartment in Manhattan. We need a cute little dog like a Chihuahua or an Italian Greyhound or a Dachshund like Pixie." Rachel played with the sleeping puppy's tiny paws.

"We are not getting a frilly dog Rach. I can't walk around New York with a Chihuahua. With _my_ size there's no way that would look normal and come on, little dogs are just so girly. Puck would definitely be all over me about how I let you keep my balls in a jar on the shelf if we got a purse dog."

Rachel sighed in indignation. "Well seeing as it's all just talk for now since we are nowhere near ready for a dog, let's just agree to disagree. We can cross that bridge if and when we come to it." She sat up and turned to face Finn head on sitting back on her calves, hands placed on her thighs. "So have you been wondering why I'm over here at nine am the day after Christmas?" She raised her eyebrow at him, a small smile playing at her lips.

Finn shook his head. "I wasn't until you said something. What are you doing here at nine am the day after Christmas?" he asked with interest.

Rachel looked shocked that she had to explain herself. "It's a very important anniversary for us," she said smiling and biting her lip.

Finn's eyes widened as he realized that he forgot their anniversary until he remembered their anniversary, the one he and Rachel officially went by, was in May. "Our anniversary is in May…" he replied slowly still not getting it.

"Wow Finn, I am truly surprised that _you_ do not remember why this day is important for us." Rachel started humming Santa Baby and once he recognized the tune, a light bulb went on in his head.

"Oh yeah, three year anniversary of the first time we had sex. How could I forget that?" he said as a goofy grin stretched across his face at the memory. Finn had been so distracted by Pixie making out with him and Rachel and Kurt laughing at him that he forgot it was in fact December 26th. He and Rachel hadn't made any official plans to celebrate their own special little holiday but he hoped they could if at all possible. "Are you here to celebrate with me?"

"That was the plan but if you don't feel up to it…"

Forgetting that he had a puppy lying on his chest, Finn sat up abruptly and pulled Rachel against him. He kissed her passionately until he felt kneading against his stomach. When he looked down he saw the little brown hotdog squirming between him and Rachel, padding his body, trying to break free from the tiny area she was trapped in. She yapped her frustration at them a little once Finn pulled her out from between them then leaped off the bed. Pixie flew over to the door and started scratching at it, barking, demanding that they open it so she could exit the room.

Rachel got off Finn's bed and strolled over to his door to open it for the dog. Pixie bolted from the room in the direction of the stairs. She told Finn she'd be right back as she wanted to make sure Pixie didn't fall down the stairs or anything then shut the door behind her.

A few minutes later Rachel re-entered Finn's room and couldn't help but burst into laughter. Lying on his bed in what he clearly thought was a seductive manner was Finn wearing nothing but a Santa hat. Only the hat wasn't on his head.

"I don't think you're wearing that correctly," Rachel teased as she sauntered over to the bed and got back on it.

"You're definitely not wearing that right," Finn snapped back gesturing at her entire ensemble. "I think it would look better on the floor. You should take it off and let the carpet wear it." He sat up and tugged Rachel's sweater and undershirt off at the same time revealing probably the sexiest thing he'd ever seen Rachel wear.

She sat up onto her knees and unzipped her skirt at the side letting it drop onto the bed. Finn swallowed hard as he took in all of the black lingerie his sexy girlfriend was wearing which honestly wasn't much. The black satin and bejeweled lace covered her cleavage and pulled together in the center of her torso to form a y-strip down to her lower abdomen and further down to cover her mostly bare skin. Thin black straps held the flimsy fabric together and Finn's eyes trailed from where the strap sat on Rachel's shoulders down over her chest which was pushed up rather nicely, over the lacy y and down to where his eyes stopped roaming and solely focused.

Finn wanted nothing more than to stick his face between Rachel's legs and tear away at the sheer fabric taunting him. Rachel pulled her skirt pooled around her knees away from her body and threw it on the floor then slid her hands over Finn's chest, pushing his back down onto the bed. She got on top of him and ran her hands up to his face and held his head while she kissed him deeply. Only when they both needed air did Rachel pull away.

She flipped her hair back and wiped her smudged lip gloss from her skin before smiling down at Finn. Teasingly Rachel rubbed herself against Finn's large erection, which had lost the Santa hat, eliciting a moan from him.

"Oh Rachel," he moaned out as her body grazed his throbbing length. He was totally ready and didn't want to wait anymore. Unfortunately there was a knock on the door right before it swung open.

"Finn, I'm going over to- AHH!" Kurt screeched, quickly shielding his eyes from the sight of a lingerie clad Rachel straddling a completely naked Finn. That was not something he needed to see. "Jesus! Haven't you heard of a lock?"

Finn threw a pillow at him hard as Rachel pulled at the sheets to cover them. "Get out of here will ya!" Finn barked at him.

"I'm just letting you know I'm going to Mercedes' and Mom and Dad are out shopping then are going to Aunt Mildred's and I put Pixie in her crate. By the way Rachel, even though it does nothing for me, I must say that black number you're wearing is quite hot. Good job! Now have your fun perverts," Kurt said with his eyes closed but giving two thumbs up. Though she was displeased with being walked in on by Kurt again, Rachel was glad to know her choice of negligee even made gay men think she looked hot.

"You're the pervert, pervert," Finn muttered at Kurt as he turned to leave the room, slamming into the wall as his eyes were still closed. Finally, he made it out the door and closed it behind him. "Seriously, have you met a bigger cock block?"

"Just forget about him and focus on me. We're all alone now and you're naked and I'm wearing something our parents would never approve of. So shut up and fuck me." Rachel threw the sheet off them and pulled the fabric of her barely-there teddy to the side so she could push herself down onto Finn and take him into her.

For the next few hours, Finn and Rachel ravished each other's bodies paying special attention to the things the other loved most. It was a combination of tender love making and furious fucking and by one pm the lovers were lying on Finn's floor, tangled in each other and his sheet content with the world. Rachel's satin and lace was torn to bits and strewn about the room while one of Finn's pillows was ripped in half spewing feathers everywhere. Most of the surfaces in Finn's room needed a deep cleaning and both Finn and Rachel needed a shower but neither really cared yet.

Rachel lifted her head to place her chin on Finn's chest. "This has been the best sex-iversary yet," she said dreamily. Finn lifted his head to look at her.

"Sex-iversary?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She licked her lips and nodded.

"We have to be able to distinguish it from our other anniversaries," she said as if it were obvious.

Finn was puzzled. "How many anniversaries do we have exactly?" They never celebrated any of them other than the big one in May, at least as far as Finn knew.

Rachel glanced away sheepishly. "Well, we don't have that many right now but someday we will. There'll be the anniversary of when we move in together finally, when you propose to me, our wedding anniversary, the anniversary of when we started dating again and of course birthdays and other holidays. Obviously those aren't called anniversaries but they are since they only happen once a year," she babbled. "We need to be able to tell all those apart. So I have dubbed this day our sex-iversary and if you make fun of me for it you can forget about celebrating it again next year."

"I'm not making fun. Just asking," Finn said raising his hands to show he wasn't interested in challenging her word. He put his hands back down and wrapped them around Rachel, pulling her up so her face was closer to his. "I love you. Thank you for coming over to celebrate our sex-iversary." Finn pulled her in for a deep kiss. Then his stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Rachel asked leaning up to look at him directly in the face.

"Starving. I haven't eaten anything all day…besides you," he quipped with a satisfied grin on his face. Rachel giggled and rolled off him, jumping up and standing over him. She put out her hands signaling she'd help him up and started pulling when he obliged. When they were both on their feet, Rachel threw Finn's sweatpants at him and started picking up her own clothes.

"You ruined another piece of new lingerie Finn," Rachel cried out when she realized just how tore up her teddy now was. "That was my favorite one."

"Mine too, that's why it's in pieces on the floor," Finn replied kissing Rachel on the cheek as he walked over to his dresser to grab a shirt.

"Well if you keep destroying my lingerie I'm just going to have to stop buying it."

"Well maybe this is a hint that you don't need to buy it since I'll take you no matter what you wear," Finn playfully replied before placing another kiss on Rachel's neck.

"Well maybe it's not _just_ for you." Rachel looked at the floor shyly. "I feel sexy when I wear it and I like feeling sexy. Plus I like how your brain turns to mush when you stare at me for too long in it." Rachel finished zipping her skirt back up and looked at Finn.

"Rach, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're sexy all the time. You don't need lingerie. I mean, it's fucking hot but unnecessary." He pulled her forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. His stomach grumbled once more and they both turned their attention toward it.

Rachel sighed. "Let's go find you some food Moan Man." She took his hand and pulled him out of his bedroom leaving behind the mess that clearly indicated that someone got very lucky multiple times. They shuffled downstairs to find that the house was still very empty and eerily quiet. "Go in the kitchen and pick something out. I'm going to check on Pixie."

In their heated passion both of them had forgotten about poor puppy Pixie. The tiny thing probably had to pee really bad if she didn't already relieve herself in the crate and needed to stretch and get out of there. Rachel approached the crate and noticed that something was off about it. When she got closer, she realized that the door was open and there was a severe lack of a puppy inside.

"Oh no," Rachel breathed out in panic. Frantically, she searched the immediate area thinking maybe Pixie had just escaped right before she got there. Of course no such luck. Rachel broadened the search to the rest of the living room, looking under chairs and the couch and behind the entertainment center. It appeared that Pixie was not in the living room.

When Rachel didn't come into the kitchen to fight with Finn over his choice of chicken fingers for lunch, he went into the living room to find her. A smug beam crossed his face when he found Rachel on all fours checking under the couch for something. He had never been happier to date a woman who wore mini-skirts without panties in the winter. Jovially, Finn sauntered over to Rachel's backside and slapped it playfully. Her head shot up as she rubbed the area Finn had slapped.

"Finn, that was uncalled for," she whined. Deciding Pixie wasn't in the living room she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "We have a problem."

"You're wearing clothes, got it. I can help with that." Finn started trying to unzip Rachel's skirt again but she kept him at bay.

"I'm serious Finn. Pixie isn't in her crate! I have no idea where she went!" Rachel was scared now. She figured the puppy still had to be in the house as no windows or doors were open but being so little there were so many places she could have crawled into and gotten herself stuck. Pixie was a tiny puppy living in a big human world and she could get hurt.

Now Finn looked nervous. He couldn't lose his mother's new dog after only one day of having her! They had to find her and fast before his mom got home. "Where do you think she could have gone?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows and licking his lips.

"I don't know. We'll just have to search everywhere and hope we find her. Do you have any dog treats we can try coaxing her out with?"

Finn gripped Rachel's hand and tugged her along behind him to the kitchen. From a bottom cupboard Finn pulled out a box of little Scooby Snacks that he had bought for Pixie's first Christmas present.

"Aw, Finn, you do like little dogs!" Rachel squealed before throwing her arms around her boyfriend in a big hug.

"Whoa, I _do not_ like little dogs. I just knew Burt was getting Pixie for my mom so I thought I'd get her some treats," he said prying Rachel from around his neck. They needed to find the damn dog before he could allow himself to have anymore sex-iversary celebrations even though all he really wanted was to bend Rachel over the counter and take her from behind while he watched himself slam into her supple body again and again then come all over…

Finn shook the sexy thoughts from his head before he started to get aroused. He handed Rachel some of the Scooby Snacks and told her to check the rest of the first floor while he checked the basement. They both doubted she'd be down there but better safe than finding a dead puppy in the basement and having to explain it to his heartbroken mother.

A half an hour later after scouring every area they believed she'd be able to get into, they came up empty handed. There was zero puppy and zero trace of a puppy. Finn and Rachel reconvened in the living room and sat down defeated on the couch to regroup.

"Jesus, she's a puppy not a ghost! Why can't we find her?" Finn grumbled as he threw his head back in exasperation.

Rachel shifted on the couch to look at him. "Clearly we're just not looking in the right spot. She has to be here somewhere, no doors were open for her to go out of and Kurt said he put her in her crate even if he didn't close the door properly." When this was all over she was going to mess up his perfectly coiffed 'do for causing her and Finn so much stress and worry.

"Do you think this is what it will be like when we have kids?" Finn said, turning to stare at Rachel.

"God I hope not. It's one thing to lose a puppy but quite another to lose a child. Plus children are bigger so they can't squeeze into as many places. I think we'll be fine. Why?" Rachel said pulling her brows together in concern.

"If we can't look after a puppy, how can we look after a baby?" This whole ordeal was making him reconsider ever wanting to have to care for another baby of any kind.

Rachel smiled sympathetically. "Finn, we're a long way off from children but when we do have them they'll be ours. We'll have a much stronger attachment to them than to a puppy you claim you don't even like, which we both know is a crock. Plus we'll be older and married. And hey, you helped me babysit the King kids! After what Anthony did and how well you handled that, I'm sure we'll be fine when it comes to our kids." She gripped his hand in reassurance then stood up. "We have a puppy to find. The only place we haven't checked is the upstairs. She's got to be up there. How she could get up there I'll never know…"

Finn swiveled his head in that direction then back. "Puppies are crafty. They get places you wouldn't expect. It probably took her a while but if she was determined enough she could do it."

Finn stood and followed Rachel upstairs. They knew Pixie wasn't in Finn's room as the door had been firmly shut the entire time they were in there and Kurt always had his door closed to keep everyone out of there so his room was out as well. That left the bathroom and his parents' room. It had to be one of those.

"Pixie, Pixie baby. Want a treat? I got a treat for you!" Rachel said in that annoying baby talk voice of hers. She shook the Scooby Snacks in her hand and crept down to look under Burt and Carole's bed. There was nothing there except shoes.

Finn searched the bathroom. "Come here you stupid little hotdog! This is not funny Pixie!" He threw back the shower curtain to find an empty shower. When both rooms were searched and they found nothing, Rachel and Finn were really stumped.

Rachel sat on Finn's bed as he paced his room, frenzied. He chewed on his thumb as he thought of how to break the news to his mother that he lost her dog inside their house.

"Finn you need to calm down. She is here somewhere, I know it. There is absolutely no way she could have gotten outside."

"Where is she then? She hasn't come to any of our calls, hasn't made a peep. Pixie disappeared without a trace inside the house!" he roared at Rachel. She momentarily thought that he'd look appropriate with steam coming from his ears.

"She's just a puppy. Pixie probably doesn't understand any words yet which would explain why she isn't coming when we call her name."

Finn growled. He just wanted the stupid dog to show any sign that she was still alive. In his anger he threw the Scooby Snacks in his hand at the wall. They bounced off the wall and clattered to the ground.

"Nice Finn," Rachel said sarcastically. "Do you want to start kicking furniture out your window as well?" She got off the bed to pick up the spilled treats. "Finn, we will find her. I won't leave this house until we do."

As Rachel looked down to pick up the last treat she noticed a teeny black nose pop out from the shadow under Finn's bed. It sniffed the air a few times before ducking back under the bed into the shadow once more.

"Uh, Finn," Rachel said quietly.

"What?" he asked sharply.

Rachel pointed down and under the bed. "I found her."

Finn got on the floor on the other side of his bed and looked underneath it. Toward the center of the mattress he could make out the shape of a wagging tail and a head moving back and forth pulling on something.

"Hey! Pixie, come here girl," he said waving one of Rachel's Scooby Snacks in the light beyond the mattress. Pixie stopped tugging on whatever she was tugging on and turned her head in Finn's direction.

Almost shyly she low crawled towards him, tentatively sniffing the air again. When she got close enough so Finn could grab her without chance of missing, he scooped her up and placed her on his bed. Rachel came up on the other side holding what she had been chewing on.

"She must not have gotten enough of you this morning," Rachel said giggling as she tossed the chewed up boxers at Finn. He caught them and observed the damage.

"Aw man. Pixie, these were my favorite Christmas boxers!" Finn griped as he stuck his hand through the hole in the crotch Pixie had made. She wagged her tail and yapped at him, basically laughing at him. "You think it's funny to eat my underwear huh? Well, see if this is so funny." Finn flicked her on the nose and she jolted at the sharp tap. "Come on Rach, let's put her in the crate and get back to our sex-iversary."

"Finn!" Rachel chastised. She picked Pixie up and rocked her in her arms like a baby. "Is Finn being a big meanie to you? I know, he's a big bully." Rachel glared at him.

"Seriously! She ate my favorite boxers and got in the way of sex!" he bellowed unbelievingly. Rachel was taking Pixie's side, so not fair.

"That's no reason to flick her face! She's just a puppy, she didn't know better. Now apologize to her." Rachel held Pixie out so she was in Finn's face.

"Are you serious right now? She's a dog! She doesn't know what I'm saying!"

"But I do! You will apologize to her or you can forget about the rest of our sex-iversary."

Damn Rachel's ability to use sex to get what she wanted. Either she was really smart or Finn was just stupid, or both.

Grudgingly Finn looked at the dog and deadpanned, "I'm sorry I flicked your nose." Pixie barked at him and rapidly beat her tail against Rachel's hand. Satisfied with Finn's lackluster apology, Rachel brought her back to her body and tickled her stomach, laughing at how she waved her little paws in the air. Finn pouted at the cute scene, a stab of jealousy hitting him.

_I've hit bottom. I'm jealous of a dog_, he thought to himself. He wanted to be the one Rachel was tickling right now and by tickling he meant having sex with. "Stupid dog," he muttered under his breath. His stomach grumbled again. "Rach, we still haven't had lunch yet."

Distracted by Pixie, Rachel waved Finn off. "Go make it yourself. You're a big boy." She continued petting the dog. "He's a big boy, yes he is! But you're a little girl. You're so cute!" Rachel said in that baby voice.

Alone and upset, Finn ambled downstairs, head down, to make himself some chicken fingers. He'd lost Rachel to a dog. Was there anything more humiliating?

A few minutes later as his chicken cooked, Finn turned around to find Rachel standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He looked away. "Where's your new friend?" he asked curtly.

"I took her outside for a walk and she's now securely in her crate. I will be having a word with Kurt when he returns home about his inability to lock a door."

Finn snorted. "He'll probably say that we have the same problem."

"Apparently we do since people seem to walk in on us all the time." Rachel moved behind Finn and slid her arms around his waist. She pressed her face against his back. "Finn, are you really jealous of a dog?" she asked picking up on the jealous vibe he was sending out.

He turned in her arms and shrugged. "No," he replied unconvincingly. Rachel cocked her brow at him. "Okay maybe a little."

"She's just a puppy. I promise you she won't swoop in and steal me away from you," Rachel teased.

"Could have fooled me with how you were acting."

"Finn, after everything we've been through it's going to take a lot more than some floppy ears and a cute little butt for me to leave you. So stop being jealous of Pixie and take your chicken off the stove because it's burning." Finn glanced at the stove and noticed the smoke rising from the skillet.

As Finn took care of not burning the house down with his awful cooking, Rachel opened the fridge and took out the hummus. She grabbed some pita chips from the cupboard and turned to Finn. "When you're done eating, feel free to take your jealous rage out on me." Rachel winked at him then left the kitchen to go back up to his room.

Barely even chewing, Finn stuffed the hot, burned chicken into his mouth then followed Rachel upstairs. He had a sex-iversary to get back to.

* * *

><p>Fun Fact: My aunt's dog April has woken me the way Pixie woke up Finn. It is not fun having a dog stick their tongue in your mouth first thing in the morning...or ever.<p> 


	23. Adults

**June 1st, 2016**

"Last box," Finn announced as he strolled through the door of the tiny apartment he and Rachel had now just finished moving into. The place was littered with cardboard and bubble wrap, furniture placed haphazardly around waiting to be put in the correct spot. It was like a maze as he wandered through to get to the bedroom where the box he carried needed to go. Finn couldn't believe how much stuff he and Rachel, mostly Rachel, owned already. It was like she had brought the entire contents of her room in Lima and her dorm plus new things she'd bought specifically for the new apartment with her. Why Rachel needed four lamps for the bedroom and fifteen bed pillows Finn would never know.

As Finn entered the bedroom he'd finally get to share with Rachel, a blur attacked him from his right. It was a good thing the last box had just been some of Finn's puffy vests as it clattered to the floor, rolling to a stop on its side at the foot of the bed that Rachel now had Finn pinned down on.

Rachel savagely tore at Finn's clothing, wanting, needing to feel his skin under hers. She'd been waiting for years to finally have Finn all to herself like this, not having to worry about anyone walking in on them unexpectedly, not having to worry about Chuck or Nick pounding on the wall egging Finn on, never having to walk into her dorm and find Puck's naked ass in her face as he and Anjali had sex in _her_ bed. Finally she and Finn had a space to call their own, where they could do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted and never have to think about anyone else.

Now that they were officially done moving, Rachel was ready to christen their new apartment.

"Why are you wearing so many layers?" Rachel griped, pulling Finn's plaid shirt off him. "It's not that cold."

"It was this morning," Finn replied, tugging Rachel's t-shirt off to reveal her white, cherry covered bra. He pulled her body down to suck on her collarbone as she ground her hips against his. Forcefully, Finn flipped them over so he was on top then trailed his fingertips lightly over Rachel's taught stomach.

Rachel pulled at Finn's t-shirt, her hands leaving fire in their wake as they roved over his back. Once the article was on the floor, Rachel scraped her nails down his chest stopping at his waistband so she could undo his pants. Finn drew away from Rachel, standing next to the bed and shoved them down and off his body. As Finn did this, Rachel undid her own capris, sliding them off taking her white, cherry covered panties with them.

Finn wrapped his hands around her wrists and pulled her forward and up into his arms. His hands gripped her ass tightly as they mashed their lips together and Rachel tightened her legs around Finn's waist. Rachel clasped her hands around the back of Finn's neck, playing with the hair that had overgrown there.

He went to lay Rachel down on the bed again until she spoke. "There aren't any sheets on the bed," she said plainly, turning her head to stare at the bare mattress. Finn licked his lips quickly, noting her concern but disregarding it. He placed her down on the bed, kissing her impassionedly before catching her off guard and flipping her onto her stomach. He gripped her hips and dragged her body closer to his, her pelvis hanging off the bed as she steadied herself with her feet on the ground.

Finn held himself in his hand, running his tip up and down Rachel's slick slit causing her to mewl in pleasure. Steadily he pushed himself into Rachel. A smile crossed her face as he started moving in and out at a slow pace, gaining speed with every few thrusts. He bent his body forward and ran his hands down Rachel's thighs stopping just above her knee then lifted her legs up to gain more control over what he was doing.

Rachel felt weightless while Finn held her lower half off the ground and penetrated her from behind. Usually she preferred to be face to face with him as it made their sexual encounters much more intimate but every so often Rachel loved when Finn's gruffer carnal nature surfaced and he took her in a practically animalistic way.

She tried gripping at the non-existent sheets to keep from slipping off the bed but it was no use. With every in and out motion, Finn pulled her further and further down until she fell with a clunk onto the floor.

"Finn!" she yelled out trying to get him to stop until she felt just how amazing his length inside her was at this new angle. Sure, she kind of had to hold herself up with her hands but with Finn pounding into her and swiveling his hips around every so often, he was hitting places Rachel didn't even realize she had.

After only about a minute Rachel began feeling heady as all her blood was rushing to her brain plus the feeling of an oncoming orgasm starting to hit her. Her arms shook then finally went limp from the exertion of having to hold herself up. Rachel flailed her arms about trying to reach the edge of the bed. Before she was able to, Finn stopped and picked her up. She wrapped her body around him and kissed him deeply as he stood freely. Rachel pushed herself down onto Finn, starting up where they left off and as he held her while she moved her hips she started to pulse around his length, her orgasm taking over her body. Mere seconds later Finn followed, Rachel's orgasm triggering his own before he nearly dropped her. His mind was blank as the only thing he could focus on was the fantastic release and Rachel's hot wetness around him.

As they came down, Finn realized Rachel had gone limp against him then gently laid her out on the bed before collapsing down next to her. They lied next to each other, breathing ragged and heartbeats pounding in their ears, staring at the walls and ceiling. Finn glanced over at Rachel who wore a pensive expression.

"What are you thinking about?" Finn asked, brushing his hand smoothly along the warm skin of Rachel's arm.

"I was thinking I could hang my collage of Playbills on that wall there and the tall lamp could go in that corner while we move your dresser over there," Rachel explained, pointing out the places she wanted to put everything.

Finn shouldn't have been surprised that right after having amazing sex Rachel was already trying to rearrange the furniture but he was. "You're serious? You're still shaking from my awesome skills and already trying to unpack?"

Rachel looked unfazed. "The sooner we get unpacked the sooner we can start our lives as adults. We aren't in college anymore Finn, we have real grown-up responsibilities now, like bills, grocery shopping, laundry, making dinner, cleaning up after ourselves because I may be a woman but I am not some fifties house wife…"

Finn internally groaned as Rachel went into her rant about how she wouldn't end up some stay at home mom waiting patiently at the door for Finn to arrive home to hand him his slippers and tell him dinner was ready just because they were living together. He knew Rachel had plans and ambitions and all that jazz; she'd only been telling him about it since they met.

"Rachel!" he yelled out cutting her off mid-sentence. He leaned up onto his elbow over her. "I don't think taking one day of relaxing before unpacking everything will kill us. Also, I don't expect you to act like my mom or something. That would actually be really weird because I really don't want to sleep with my mom." Finn cringed before shaking the thought from his mind. "I know we have responsibilities, which is why I got the job, remember?"

Rachel looked up at Finn. "And I'm so proud of you." She pulled his face down and started kissing him all over.

She rolled him onto his back but over estimated her strength as his head hit the headboard hard. "Ow," he said as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I guess I have more strength left in me than I thought." She rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I just need to try harder to wear you out," he said, flipping Rachel onto her back. He started kissing her again, trying to rile her up for another round until she started pushing him off.

"You know, we already broke in this room. We still have the kitchen and-"

Finn stood up and threw Rachel over his shoulder emitting a squeal from her. He found the couch in the maze of boxes and tossed her down onto it, caging her in with his own body on top. He began his kisses at her mouth then trailed them down her jaw and neck to her collarbone as he finally undid her bra clasp and pulled the material from her chest.

Rachel held his head close to her body as he ravished her skin with his mouth, wanting to taste every bit of her body. She mewled as his head went lower, his tongue dipping into her belly button before swirling around it and continuing further south. He kissed her hips and the inside of her thighs making his way closer and closer to her hot center where she so desperately wanted him.

As he licked a quick swipe up her center, he looked up at her. Her head was propped up on pillows and she watched him between her legs with a tiny smile on her lips. She played with his hair as he went back to work sucking and nipping and licking at her until Rachel's body began to seize and her thighs squeezed Finn's head as she gripped the cushion of the couch and yanked on Finn's hair.

All the while, Rachel moaned and panted, occasionally calling out Finn and God's names, screaming as she came again with Finn's mouth on her. When Rachel released his head from her legs' grip, Finn crawled up over her body. He kissed her lightly, Rachel sucking her own juices off his tongue and lips before licking his face to get the rest.

They kissed on the couch, simply enjoying the feeling of being entwined in the other without worry of interruption. They could almost never do something like that at their parents' houses or their dorms. Finn knew adulthood was going to be totally different from high school and college but so far it had been really great, even if all they had really done was carry boxes up stairs all day and have sex on their couch and bed. He liked how that sounded…_their_ couch and _their_ bed.

"I love you," Rachel said quietly as Finn kissed Rachel's pulse point tenderly.

"I love you too," Finn mumbled against her skin. "Kitchen?" He looked up, hope in his eyes.

"Kitchen."

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's body tightly and sat up, pulling her with him as he got off the couch. He carried Rachel into the kitchen and shoved the boxes on the small table in there off before placing her down on top of it. Finn released Rachel and stood between her legs before she hopped off.

"Uh uh." She threw herself at him, knocking him into the counter to his left as she kissed his body up and down wildly. Rachel playfully licked Finn's length a few times to make sure he was dizzy with anticipation before standing up again. He wished she would never stop but he knew good things were in store.

"Hop up," she said, patting the counter with her hand. Finn was slightly confused as it would be easier for her to be on the counter and him to stand but he did as she said. He pulled himself up leaving his legs dangling over the edge wondering what Rachel was up to.

She grabbed a stool from under the kitchen table and used it to climb up onto the counter. Rachel stood next to Finn, steadying herself with the ceiling as she stepped over his thighs, her fantastic ass in his face. He placed his hand on her backside, holding her body steady as she bent her knees to snugly place herself in Finn's lap.

Finn ran his hands up Rachel's sides as he kissed her back and neck. She lifted her hands to pull Finn's head even closer and run her fingers through his hair as he did so. Rachel rolled her hips, pressing her body even closer into Finn's forcing a groan from his mouth. She ran her hand down his chest, reaching for the hardness pressing into her back then held him in her hand as she lifted her body slightly and teased her entrance to build the sensation before letting him slip inside her.

Rachel rocked her hips back and forth on his, his member smoothly gliding in and out of her. Finn helped her move as he gripped her sides before she took his hands in hers and placed them over her breasts. He held them, squeezing them, feeling her pebbled nipples in his palms while she leaned forward, pressing her hands flat against the counter between Finn's legs. Her fingers wrapped around the underside of the counter as the pleasurable feeling built inside her.

They both moaned and whined and grunted loudly as Rachel rode Finn on the countertop, not stopping until they were practically coming out of their skin from the way it felt to be connected so intimately. Finn leaned back as far as he could, Rachel lying on top of him, her eyes closed in contentment. He traced his fingers up and down her stomach lazily as their bodies rested, gently brushing his lips along the edge of her face.

"We still have a few rooms," he murmured. Rachel grinned at the implications. Reluctantly, she tore herself from Finn's body and hopped down from the counter. He followed behind, taking Rachel's hand which she had left out behind her for him to grab. Just when Rachel and Finn were getting ready to test the sturdiness of their new small dining room table, there was a knock on the door.

They stilled their movements hoping that whoever it was would go away. Rachel had no problem with meeting the neighbors but she and Finn were busy. This was not the time to do a meet and greet. There was another knock accompanied by a voice.

"Hello! I know you're home. We saw you moving in all day," a voice called from the hallway.

Rachel looked at Finn wondering what to do. He tried to continue on as they were but the voice called out again. Rachel, annoyed at the fact they were still being interrupted, stopped Finn and walked back into the bedroom, Finn following behind as the person continued to bang on the door.

"Finn, get dressed." Rachel started pulling her own clothes back on.

He rolled his eyes and groaned in protest. "Can't we just ignore them? This is our apartment. They aren't our parents."

"I just don't want to be rude Finn. If we just answer them now then they'll go away and we can get back to breaking in our new furniture." She smirked at him suggestively as she breezed past him out of the bedroom fully dressed. Finn quickly threw on his own clothes and followed her out to find her at the door. She waved him over then opened the door to see who had interrupted them.

Standing in the hall on the other side was an older woman and man. The woman smiled sweetly at Rachel while the man glanced over her checking her out.

"Hi, we're your neighbors from next door. We just wanted to say hello and welcome you to the building," the woman said. "I'm Rosie and this is my husband Bill."

"I'm Rachel and this is my boyfriend Finn," Rachel introduced. "It's nice to meet you."

Rachel stuck her hand out as did Bill but Rosie put his hand down to keep him from touching her. Rosie shook her head and hissed 'no' at her husband before smiling sweetly at Rachel again who was rather offended by the botched handshake. She put her hand down.

"So did your move go okay? Are you unpacking? Hanging pictures on the walls?" Rosie asked the succession of questions as if she was hinting at something.

"Um, not yet. We've been taking a break. There were a lot of stairs," Rachel explained vaguely. She looked back at Finn who was wearing a smirk.

"Well, you should really start hanging those pictures. It'll brighten up the place. You do have pictures right?" Rosie pushed again. Bill rolled his eyes at his wife's words.

"We do, we just finished moving in tho-"

"She's trying to tell you to keep it down. We could hear you two fucking like animals through our thin walls. Rosie seems to think if you put some pictures or something up, it'll absorb the sound…I dunno. Personally, I don't care. At least someone in this building is getting laid now," Bill grumbled. Rosie looked appalled at her husband's bluntness and jab at their own sex life.

Finn and Rachel were speechless. Had they really been that loud?

"I was trying to be a little less crass about it but Bill is right. It was just a little noisy. It's your apartment to do as you will but if you could just maybe…try not to…yell so loudly, that would be fantastic. There are other people who live here too."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She couldn't believe that their new neighbors were calling them out on how they liked to have sex. It was mortifying and humiliating.

"So, it was nice to meet you. We'll see you around," Rosie said with a nod and a forced smile, sensing the younger couple's awkwardness. She started walking away but Bill remained.

"Hey, tall guy, sorry I forgot your name," he leaned in closer, lowering his voice. "This girl sounds like a freak in the sack. Good job! I'd high five you but I'm not sure where your hands have been. See ya." He turned away leaving Finn and Rachel standing in the doorway completely silent, not moving at all.

Finally, Rachel shut the door and turned around to face Finn. "We are completely soundproofing this apartment starting right now." Rachel went into unpacking mode and started moving furniture around.

When she got to the couch and couldn't move it herself, she asked Finn for his assistance.

"Rach, we still have two rooms left," Finn whined as she struggled to move the couch into the position she wanted it in.

"You heard Rosie! I don't feel comfortable having sex everywhere knowing that the entire floor can hear us!"

Finn groaned. "We'd have sex in our dorms and people could hear us."

She gave up trying to move the couch and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at her boyfriend. "That was different. We were in college! Everyone was having sex where other people could hear it. We are adults in the adult world now Finn."

"So what? God knows I've heard my mom and Burt and you've heard your dads. Who cares? It's normal! _Rosie_ is probably just some sexually frustrated old bat who hates her life and wants to ruin other peoples' good times. This is our place damn it and I'm not going to let some old woman we don't even know tell me what to do in my own home!"

Rachel knew Finn was right. She shouldn't let the neighbor dictate what they did in their own home but she did feel bad. How many times had she felt uncomfortable hearing people in her hallway or her bathroom or room even having sex? She _would_ be soundproofing the apartment because chances were she'd be singing loudly as well but she could do that another day. At that moment she and Finn still had two areas of the apartment to have sex in.

She jumped at Finn, eagerly kissing him and tearing at his clothes again. "I'm presenting you with a challenge right now." She kissed him again as she undid the button on his pants and they fell to the floor.

"What's that?"

"Make me come so hard I can't even make a sound." She pushed him back into the small dining area next to the kitchen and on top of the table.

"Challenge accepted," Finn replied as he prepared to use the dining room set Rachel had picked out for the first time.

Despite the nosy neighbors, Finn was really enjoying his new apartment so far.


	24. The Horse and The Rat

This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>July 31st, 2031<strong>

She was being shaken awake, a deep voice calling out her name and telling her to 'wake up baby'. Her whiskey eyes fluttered open and landed on her Daddy who was sitting on the edge of her bed with a big smile on his face. Roxanne rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

"Happy birthday, Roxy doll," he said quietly as he ruffled her bed-head. She smiled as she remembered it was the day she was finally turning ten years old. Now she was in the double digits and could officially say she had been alive for a decade.

Roxy hugged Finn tightly and he kissed the top of her head before she removed herself from the embrace.

"I have a surprise for you," Finn whispered lowly, dipping his head lower to get on Roxy's level.

"Is it a car?" she whispered back with enthusiasm. Finn rolled his eyes.

"I can't tell you what it is otherwise it won't be a surprise right? But I can tell you it's not a car."

Roxy scrunched her face in disappointment as Finn chuckled. She had been asking for a car every year for her birthday since she was five years old. The surprise may not be a car this year but it was definitely something Roxy had wanted for a while now. Rachel wouldn't like it but she'd get over it after a while. Right now, Finn just needed to get Roxy out of the house.

"You need to get dressed so I can take you to your surprise. Come on," he stood up and lifted her out of the bed. Eager for her birthday surprise, Roxy quickly got dressed and met Finn in the kitchen. When she walked in she found Finn staring at his youngest son lying asleep on the breakfast nook table, his face and hands covered in peanut butter and chocolate.

"Did Ian sleep eat again?" Roxy asked, looking up at Finn.

"Looks like it. Maybe we should put locks on the cabinets until he stops…" Finn mused to himself. Finn picked the boy up off the table and carried him back into his bedroom making sure to clean off his face and hands before Rachel could find him back in bed a mess. He cleaned off the table and put the peanut butter and chocolate syrup away while Roxy ate breakfast then left Rachel a note saying he and Roxy would be back in a few hours.

They exited their air conditioned building and immediately felt the need to jump into a shower. It was only 8:30 yet it was 80 degrees already and very humid. By the time they got to the car parked a street away Finn had pit stains and Roxy's bangs were matted to her forehead.

Roxanne was giddy with excitement at what her surprise could be. She already had a bike so she knew it wasn't that. Maybe they were going to Disney World? But everyone else would come to. Or perhaps he was taking her to see a concert! But it was too early in the day for that. She kept guessing but Finn's poker face was too good. He betrayed nothing as Roxy rattled off suggestions at a mile a minute.

When they got to the Brooklyn Bridge, Roxy was really confused as to why they were there. She didn't know anyone in Brooklyn and everything she knew of to be fun was in Manhattan. What did her Daddy have up his sleeve?

They drove a few miles down suburban streets that didn't seem like they'd contain any kind of surprise Roxy would want. She repeatedly asked Finn what her surprise was but he just told her the same thing over and over, that he wasn't going to tell her.

After a few more painfully long minutes, Finn and Roxy were walking up to a very nice and rather large house and ringing the doorbell. Roxy could hear multiple loud barks coming from inside and as the red door opened behind the glass door, two very large Great Danes stood around the legs of the small woman trying to keep them at bay.

"Would you get back already?" the woman yelled out as she nudged the animals away from the glass which was now covered in slobber and opened the door for Finn and Roxy to enter. Once they were inside, she closed the red door and shooed away the dogs that had begun sniffing Finn and Roxy intently. They were so big, they practically stared Roxy right in the face and she giggled when the bigger dog started licking her cheek.

When the animals left the living room, the woman motioned for Finn and Roxy to sit. Roxanne was still quite confused as to what her surprise was.

"Sorry about that. They get very excitable whenever we have company," the woman explained. "So, you must be Manny's friend Finn. I'm his wife Violet. It's nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out and shook Finn's hand. "Which must mean that you're the birthday girl, Roxanne right?"

"Yep! I'm ten today!" she exclaimed proudly, smiling between Violet and Finn. "Daddy, what's my surprise?"

"You know Mr. Rodriguez the math teacher?" he asked looking at his daughter who was waiting for him to get to the point. "Well, this is his house and he and his wife breed dogs." Roxy's eyes lit up and her mouth fell open wide as Finn's words sank in.

"I'm getting a dog?" she squealed standing up from the couch and jumping up and down. She flung herself at Finn, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Thank you Daddy, thank you!" She peeled herself off Finn and looked around wondering where her dog was.

"Yes, I'm getting you a dog, but you can't tell Mom yet. It has to be our secret for right now." Finn had brought up the idea about a month ago to get Roxy a dog for her birthday but Rachel had almost immediately rejected it. She said between work, raising four kids and being married to a man who acted like a fifth child sometimes, they just couldn't handle a dog right now. Finn wanted to keep his title as Best Daddy Ever though so he ignored Rachel's no and decided to get Roxy one anyway. When Finn found out Manny bred Great Danes with his wife, he couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"What kind of dog am I getting?" Roxy asked, itching to know every detail about her new best friend. Finn looked at Violet.

"Come with me and you can see which puppy you want." Violet stood, as did Finn, and led them down a hallway that ended in a screen door. In the fenced in backyard beyond that, Roxy could see about eight Great Dane puppies frolicking around in the grass, playing with each other. Violet led them outside and all the puppies bounded over to the newcomers.

"Daddy, they're all so cute!" Roxy cried out as they circled her legs and jumped up on her, wagging their tails. She pet all their heads and laughed as they tried licking her and sniffing her. Finn knelt down and started petting them himself as they sniffed at him as well.

"Hey!" Finn yelped as he felt a nose in his butt crack then a head pushing forward directly under his groin. One of the bigger puppies in the group's head started poking out between his legs, looking up at him, tongue lolling out to the side. The dog looked quite goofy as he rubbed himself against Finn, his tail beating hard against Finn's butt.

Finn stood up and looked down at the light brown dog with the black face. He jumped up on him and pawed his thighs before barking loudly at him then jumping down and spinning in a circle. He barked again as Roxy giggled at him.

"Daddy, I think he likes you," she said reaching out to pet him. As she stroked his head between his pointy ears, his eyes closed and he got real low to the ground before rolling over and exposing his belly for Roxy to rub. As she pet his belly and under his neck, he licked her hand and beat his tail against her leg. "I want him."

"Are you sure? There're a lot of other puppies." Finn wanted Roxy to be sure before he brought the dog home as it would make it harder for Rachel to deny her the animal if they had already bonded.

"They're all really cute and playful but I like him. He has a cool personality and he likes you too." She continued petting his belly and he shook his butt back and forth while he made what Finn assumed were happy noises as he looked like he was in heaven. When Roxy stopped petting him and stood up straight again, he rolled back onto his stomach and stood up. He walked over to Finn and tried to get him to start petting him by nudging his hand with his nose.

"How old are they?" Finn asked as Violet led them back inside, carrying the puppy Roxy had chosen in her arms.

"Well, these eight are all ten weeks now. They've all had their shots and are very healthy. Miraculously out of the 16 pups Maggie had, we only lost one. The rest were all great right from the start."

Finn looked impressed. "Your dog had 16 puppies at once? That's insane."

"That's actually rather normal. What's insane is that we found good homes for eight of them in only a week, well, nine if you include this guy," she said as she bounced the pup in her arms. He licked her face appreciatively.

While Finn and Violet handled the paperwork involved in buying an animal, Roxy played with her new puppy. He was the most adorable thing she had ever seen and made her laugh so easily. He liked to chase his tail and play tug of war with the dog toy Roxy had found on the floor of the living room and he liked to tackle Roxy and lick her face when she started using her baby talk voice to tell him how cute he was.

When everything was taken care of and Violet had given them tips for training and good dog food brands and great vets in the area, etc, Finn and Roxy thanked her and left the house with their new family member in tow.

"So have you thought of a name for him yet? Maybe Killer or Bandit or Tank?" Finn offered as they walked back to their car. Roxy just shook her head.

"No, no, I already named him. His name is Goober."

Finn drew his eyebrows together and looked at her a little disbelievingly. "Goober?"

"Uh huh. He's so goofy and awkward. He's a like a goober so I named him that."

It wouldn't have been Finn's first choice but he was Roxy's dog. "Well we'll have to stop by the pet store on the way to Uncle Kurt's to get him a name tag."

Now Roxy was confused. "Why do we have to go to Uncle Kurt's? I want to take him home and show him to the boys. They're gonna _love_ him!"

Finn chuckled. "I bet they will but see, Mommy is at home and Goober is supposed to be our little secret for right now, remember? We need to take Goober to Uncle Kurt's so that he can watch him while we prepare Mom for him so she doesn't make me sleep on the couch for a month."

Roxy shook her head in understanding. "Will Mom make me get rid of him if she doesn't like him?" she asked with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"I will do my best to make sure Mom doesn't try to get rid of him. He's part of the family now. It would be like if we tried to give away Ian or something."

"I'd rather give away Ian than Goober," Roxy replied. "At least Goober doesn't pull my hair and pick his nose and wipe it on me."

Finn snorted and pulled Roxy against his side as they walked down the street. They were coming up on another dog and Goober strained on the leash as he started barking excitedly at the passing Schnauzer. He wanted to play with it but the Schnauzer wanted nothing to do with him. It yapped at him as it pulled away from him and Goober looked saddened by the whole interaction. He turned his head to face his new owners.

"It's okay Goober, we'll find you a friend to play with," Finn assured the pup who turned back around and kept walking until he saw a squirrel and tried to run after it before starting to choke himself on his collar. Roxy had to use much of her strength to keep him from bounding after the squirrel and nearly lost hold on the leash. Finn took it from her realizing that he was probably going to be the only one in the house capable of walking this dog as it grew. He groaned at the thought of having to walk him in the middle of the winter.

It had been a real task getting Goober back to Kurt's as he wanted to sniff and play with everyone he came across. He had never been outside of Manny's backyard and house before so everything was new to him and it was all very thrilling. Luckily, Goober had relieved himself before they put him in the backseat of the car so Finn wasn't worried about the interior so much. The whole drive back to the Upper East Side where Kurt lived Goober had his head out the window, tongue lolling to the side. His lips blew back in the wind when they were able to pick up some speed and he barked at pedestrians and other animals he saw. As they passed by a cop on a horse, he really went nuts. Finn wasn't too happy that there was slobber all over his previously clean windows. When they arrived at Kurt's he was less than thrilled to see them.

"You said you were buying a dog, not a miniature pony!" Kurt said as Goober bounded into the living room and knocked him back onto the armchair. He stood on his chest and licked his face. "You mongrel, get off me!" Kurt shoved the dog off his body and immediately began complaining about needing to shower again and having to take care of the monstrosity.

"Kurt, it's just for a few hours. You can bring him back when you come over for the party later. I just need him out of the house for a few hours so Rachel doesn't find out yet."

Kurt stared at his brother judgingly. "You mean you still didn't tell her that you were buying a dog?"

Just then Kurt's own daughter burst out of her bedroom. "Oh my gosh! It's a puppy!" Ella squealed as she spotted Goober. She skipped over to him and he instantly took a liking to her as well.

"His name is Goober. My Dad got him for me for my birthday," Roxy explained to her little cousin.

"He's so cute!" the three year old crowed. She turned to her father. "Daddy, I want a puppy too!"

Kurt laughed without humor. "I don't think so sweetie. You have a brother. We don't need any more animals in this house."

Finn couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's words. His nephew Bartholomew, he still thought it was a strange name three years later, was quite a handful. Though Kurt and Blaine had never done any DNA testing to see which kid was genetically theirs, they still knew that Bartie had to be Blaine's. He had a penchant for destroying everything in sight and climbing on the furniture and screaming like a mad person for absolutely no reason other than he wanted to. Not to mention he had Blaine's unruly curls and his eyes.

As for Ella, she was the picture of perfection. She listened to both her fathers and did as was told all while wearing, and keeping clean, the designer toddler wear Kurt created specifically for his children. She was prim and proper and basically Kurt as an actual girl even though she looked nothing like him. Ella looked like her mother, or at least that's what they assumed since she didn't look like Kurt or Blaine.

"But Daddy, I want a puppy," Ella whined.

"And I want Uncle Finn to stop wearing plaid but some things will just never happen, my dear."

Ella pouted at her father's words until Goober started licking her face at which she began giggling. Roxy, Ella and Goober all sat on the floor playing, until Goober began barking and ran off in the direction of the hallway.

"Goober, come back!" Ella cried as she chased after the dog. Roxy followed behind her.

"Rachel is going to kill you," Kurt stated as he walked down the hall after the kids to make sure Goober didn't decide to start humping his daughter's leg or chew on any of his Dolce & Gabbana boots. "And if that dog ruins anything in this house while he is here, I will resurrect you then kill you myself!" Kurt continued on after the kids.

"Uncle Finn!" Bartie roared as he exited the bathroom completely naked and dripping wet. He ran at Finn and hugged his leg tightly.

"Hey buddy, where are your clothes?" he replied awkwardly. Finn was used to naked children running around as for some reason his own brood, minus Roxy, hated wearing clothes but that didn't mean he wanted his nephew's junk pressing into his bare shin. Also, now his leg was wet.

"Pop has them," Bartie said as he pulled away from Finn's leg. "Dad says I got wear a tie. I don' wanna." Bartie scrunched his face and crossed his chubby arms over his chest.

"Sorry dude, but I can't help you there. What Dad says goes." Finn ruffled his wet hair and led him back toward the bathroom. He wasn't going to argue with Kurt about what his children could and couldn't wear to Roxy's party. Kurt was already pissed at him and Rachel was bound to join him when she found out about how he went behind her back to get Goober. Finn had enough to deal with.

"Bart, you have got to stop running around the house naked. Your Dad will throw a hissy fit if he sees…oh hey Finn," Blaine said as he finally realized Finn was at his home. "Did you get the dog?"

Bartie's face lit up. "You got a dog?"

"Roxy got a dog for her birthday. He's spending the day here." Bartie started screaming at Finn's words, as he bounded down the hall to look for the animal.

"I wanna see 'im!" he yelled as he searched for the dog.

"Bartholomew! Get back here and get dressed!" Blaine yelled after him uselessly. The kid didn't care that he was running around naked; he just wanted to play with the dog.

They could tell Bartie found Goober when they could hear loud barks and girlish screams. Moments later Goober came bounding around the corner, naked boy screaming following after and two girls with pillows chasing the naked boy and one Kurt furiously brandishing a pair of underwear and yelling at his son to learn some modesty bringing up the rear.

Finn and Blaine stood in the hall watching it all happen with amusement.

"Welp, this has been fun, but I should really get Roxy home. Good luck with getting the kid dressed and keeping Kurt from strangling anyone. I'll see you at the party later with Goober." Finn clapped Blaine on the back in goodbye and walked back toward the front door. "Roxanne, come on, we're leaving!"

"Ohoho, no you don't!" Kurt exclaimed as Finn came into sight. "You are not leaving this…_thing_ here." He pointed at Goober who cocked his head at him. "He's been here for ten minutes and is already causing more trouble than I care to deal with. I need to get my son dressed and finish wrapping Roxanne's present and I have to get myself ready. I can't be looking after this beast."

Blaine, carrying Bartie's clothes walked into the room and over to Kurt. "Finn, don't worry. Get home, we'll take care of him."

"Uh, no we won't." Kurt stared severely at his husband before Blaine kissed him on the cheek.

"I will take care of the kids and the dog. You go finish wrapping Roxy's present and get ready. Then try to relax." Blaine turned to Finn. "We'll see you later."

Finn and Roxy thanked Blaine and a loathsome Kurt then went directly home. When they arrived everyone else was awake and eating lunch in the kitchen.

"Hi Mom," Roxy said as she walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi baby. Happy birthday!" Rachel kissed her daughter's cheek and motioned for her to sit down. "I made your favorite for lunch today!"

"Chocolate chip pancakes?"

Rachel placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and she immediately dug in. "I even made turkey bacon and sausage since you refuse to see the light and go vegan."

Roxy rolled her eyes. For as long as she could remember Rachel had been trying to get her to turn to a vegan lifestyle. She had never been successful. "Salads are for rabbits Mom. I like meat."

"Mmm…meat," Finn and the boys replied as was customary every time someone in the house said they liked meat to Rachel.

"I cannot believe I bore four carnivores. You animals," she joked before staring Finn down. "This is your fault, you meat-eater."

Finn put his hand to his chest in mock offence. "Well, I'm not the one who tried sneaking into a McDonald's to order an entire cow while pregnant, now am I? I think it's partially your fault too, hypocrite."

"Mommy ate McDonald's?" Zach asked in surprise as she refused to let the family enter that particular establishment.

"Yep. Roxy and I caught her ordering a Big Mac while she was pregnant with you. Then she almost bit my finger off when I tried to sneak a fry. When Mommy eats meat she starts to act like a dog protecting a bone." He jerked his thumb in Rachel's direction only to yelp in pain as she bit down on it hard. "Owah," he complained as he took back his thumb and looked at her in shock.

"Want to criticize me again? I'll bite something else next time," Rachel said shifting her eyes downward. Finn caught her drift and moved in his seat to protect his groin.

"So where did you and Roxy venture off to this morning?" Rachel said, changing the subject.

Finn and Roxy glanced at each other quickly before Finn started a cover story. "We just went for a walk; spent some quality father/daughter time together. Then we went to Kurt's for a bit."

Rachel looked confused. "We're going to see them later. Why'd you go over there?"

"Roxy wanted to visit Bartie and Ella. It's her birthday; she can do what she wants." Finn hoped Rachel would buy it. He wasn't quite ready to break the dog news to her yet. Finn needed witnesses around when she found out about him. Roxy wouldn't be enough as his sons were all mama's boys and would corroborate whatever story Rachel came up with to cover up his murder.

"Okay," Rachel said dropping the subject. She stood up and started clearing Liam and Zach's plates away. "Finn, I have some errands I need to run before Roxy's party so could you please make sure that the boys get in the shower and actually wash. Last time Liam just stood under the water for twenty minutes without actually bathing." She glared at her son who looked away, shame on his face.

"Yeah, no problem," Finn said before yanking the sausage Ian had stuck up his own nose out. "Ya weirdo."

"Ew, he ate it!" Roxy cried out as she watched Ian put the sausage that was in his nose into his mouth. He bit it in half then offered what was left to Finn.

"I'm good buddy. You eat it."

"Finn!" Rachel cried out as she ripped the half piece of sausage from his hand. "That's disgusting. Don't let him eat things that were just up his nose!"

"And let the sausage go to waste? We hardly ever get sausage!" Finn retorted. "I swear it wasn't covered in boogers. I checked."

Rachel huffed. "If you're done eating could you please get the boys started in the shower?"

She noticed his eye roll but chose to ignore it. Rachel had things to do and not much time to do them in. The party was starting at four and it was already around noon.

As Rachel stalked off to get dressed to run her errands, Finn stood up and threw a giggling Ian over his shoulder. "Liam, shower, now. And don't make me have to come in there."

The six year old grumbled but did as he was told. He hated taking showers. The way he saw it, what was the point? He was just going to get dirty again.

"Zach, come with me," Finn said tugging on his pajama collar to pull him off the bench. "Roxanne, could you please put the plates in the sink then you are free to do whatever."

She gave her father the thumbs up and watched him walk off carrying her brothers. Roxy still had a fair amount of pancake left on her plate so she stayed where she was to finish eating her favorite food in peace.

It was a rare moment when Roxanne found herself alone. Between her parents, her brothers, her Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine and Aunt Anjali and Uncle Puck and all their kids and her friends butting into her life, she never seemed to have a quiet moment, even in her own bedroom. Someone was always crying or fighting or banging on drums or singing or whatever. Even her parents made a ton of noise every time they 'wrestled' as her dad called it the one time she walked into their room and found her mom sitting on him backwards with no clothes on. Yeah, she bought that, sure. They 'wrestled' at least four times a week, sometimes twice that or more, and once Rachel had screamed so loud she made Liam think the house was inhabited by a banshee.

The point was, she was alone now and everything was peaceful…until Rachel walked back into the kitchen.

"Roxy, you need to come with me to run errands."

Roxy stared at her mother with a look of distaste. "Why?"

"Because you do. Now come on." Rachel waved her toward the hall.

"But Dad said I could do whatever I wanted. It's my birthday," Roxy whined. It was hot outside and she didn't want to get all sweaty again and she hated running errands with her mom. She always took forever and never let Roxy get anything.

Rachel shrugged. "Fine, then I guess you don't need the birthday present I was going to get you while we were out." Roxy straightened in her seat.

"What kind of present?" she asked with piqued interest.

"The surprise kind. If you don't come with me, you'll never know what it is." Rachel began walking toward the door. Roxy quickly threw the remaining plates in the sink remembering her father's request then followed Rachel.

They made their way down to Rachel's car and once inside Roxy began her questioning.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Puck and Anjali's."

"Why? I thought I was getting a surprise."

"You are, but we need to go to Puck and Anjali's."

"But they're in Queens!"

"I'm well aware Roxanne."

Roxy wasn't sure what was going on. What kind of surprise could she get at Uncle Puck and Aunt Anjali's house?

"Do we have to go to Uncle Puck and Aunt Anjali's? Isaac always picks on me." Roxy looked out the window annoyed. She couldn't stand that kid. Ever since she could remember he made fun of her for being a girl and he called her ugly and threw things at her. Once he even put gum in her hair and she had to get five inches cut off to get it out. She had retaliated by gripping his balls and twisting which left him in a crying pile of goo on the floor but it didn't reverse the damage. She still felt humiliated.

"We'll only be there for a few minutes. I promise. We're just picking up Anjali. You probably won't even see Isaac."

Roxy sulked in silence for the rest of the drive to Queens. She thought about what the birthday surprise could be. Finn had already bought her a puppy which she thought was a pretty big deal. Eventually they made it to Puck and Anjali's.

"Come on in!" Anjali yelled to them through the screen door when they knocked. They walked in and were instantly greeted by Sasha, Anjali's neurotic Italian Greyhound. The dog shook as it yipped quietly at Rachel and Roxy before scampering away when Roxy tried to pet her.

The poor thing had been a rescue from the animal shelter Anjali liked to volunteer at when she got writer's block. She had been abused badly as a puppy and as a result was afraid of every sudden movement and loud noise. When they first brought her home she wouldn't go near Puck or Isaac and hid in the corner behind the couch only coming out when Anjali was near. Over the year they'd had her so far she had improved a lot and now made Puck her bitch instead of the other way around but she was still terrified of loud noises and being pet by outsiders.

Anjali entered the living room, Isaac right behind her. Roxy groaned and sneered at his presence.

"Happy birthday Roxy!" Anjali said as she pulled her in for a hug. When Anjali released her, Isaac hugged her before she could put her arms out to stop him.

"Yeah, happy birthday loser!" he said as he gave her a hard noogie.

"Oww, stop it!" she whined at him as she shoved him off. Roxy rubbed her head and tried flattening her hair.

Anjali smacked Isaac in the back of the head. "What's wrong with you? Apologize to her!"

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly to the floor.

"Geez, you're just like your father. Go…anywhere else." Anjali shooed him away and Roxy smirked in victory at him as he walked past her to go upstairs. "Are we ready?"

"I am," Roxy said as she stormed back toward the door. She knew she shouldn't have gotten out of the car.

A few minutes later Rachel, Anjali and Scarlett exited the house.

"Hi Scarlett," Roxy said to her favorite member of the Puckerman family. Scarlett was about three years younger than her but they got along really well. She was fun to play karaoke with and hated her brother just as much as Roxy did.

"Hi Roxy. Happy birthday!" she replied as Anjali helped her into the car.

"Thank you."

Scarlett pulled an envelope from the little bag she was carrying. "I made you a card."

Roxy opened it and laughed at the picture inside. It was a scene of Roxy playing baseball with Isaac's head as the ball. "This is the best Scarlett. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Isaac's a stupid head."

"Scarlett," Anjali said in that mother warning tone as she turned around in her seat.

"Sorry Mom." When Anjali turned back around the girls in the backseat smiled at one another devilishly.

Not too long after that Rachel was parking the car and they were walking into a building Roxy had never been in before.

"Mom, where are we?" Roxy asked Rachel.

"We're at the A.S.P.C.A. that Anjali volunteers at. Happy birthday!" Rachel said excitedly, opening her arms widely.

When Roxy didn't display the right amount of enthusiasm or any at all, Rachel explained.

"I'm getting you a dog Roxy!"

"Really?" Roxy was really flabbergasted now. She already had a dog but Rachel didn't know that.

"Uh huh. I know you've wanted a dog for a while and I've been against it because of work and your brothers, yada, yada, yada but I've decided that, you're old enough now that you can handle a dog. Of course I will be there to help when truly needed but I'm expecting you to be responsible and take care of it."

Roxy was still in shock as her mother's words sounded in her ears. "Does Dad know about this?" She didn't think he did due to the morning's events.

"No, I haven't told him yet. He was the one who suggested the dog for you originally but I told him no because I knew he'd want to get a big dog and we can't have a big dog. We need a small dog. Which is why we're here."

Rachel led them further into the building and up to the desk where Anjali was already talking to the woman there.

"So Anjali tells me you're adopting a dog today; are you excited?" the woman behind the desk said.

Roxy felt conflicted. On one hand she already had a dog, a great dog, a dog she already loved and would be heartbroken over if she had to give him away, but she couldn't tell anyone that without getting her dad in trouble. But on the other hand, she could go along with her mom and get a dog here too. Then her dad might be peeved at her mom for going behind his back and getting her a dog as well. Then they'd be mad at each other, but chances were she'd get to keep both dogs.

"I'm so excited!" Roxy announced enthusiastically, making her decision. She wanted two dogs. It wouldn't be her fault that her parents didn't communicate, right?

"Alright, let's go find you a dog." The woman let them around the counter and out to a door which led out to the kennel. When they walked into the kennel, barks echoed around the place as the dogs grew excited over the visitors. "You're looking for a small dog right?"

Rachel shook her head. "Yes, we need a small dog."

Roxy looked at the ground guiltily.

"I've got the perfect dog for you." The woman brought them toward the end of the kennel where some smaller pens were and Roxy nearly died from the adorable. Romping around in the pen was four of the cutest little puppies she had ever seen. "Chiweenies! Chihuahua and Dachshund mix. The mother, the Chihuahua of the parents, was brought in by the owner. She couldn't handle one dog let alone puppies. They're just now old enough to start finding families for them."

"They're so cute!" Roxy crowed as the puppies pawed at the wall of the pen. Their ears were so big on their little heads and they had long bodies just like her Grammy's Dachshund, Prince. "Mom I want all of them!"

"Sweetie, I know they're all cute but you can only have one."

"Mommy, Mommy, I want one!" Scarlett said to her own mother pulling on her hand.

"That's why I brought you Scarlett. You're allowed to pick out one. I don't think Sasha could handle more than that. We'll be lucky if she doesn't stay in the corner forever after we bring another dog home." Anjali examined the puppies. "Can we pick them up?"

"Sure," the woman said.

Roxy put her hand out so the puppies could sniff them. One instantly caught her attention when she did so. The smallest of the four puppies didn't just sniff her hand. It started tugging on her finger with its mouth, whipping its head back and forth. The nip hurt a little but Roxy mostly just found it funny. The ironic part was that the smallest Chiweenie had the biggest ears. They looked like wings instead of ears and as it ran around the pen, it looked like it was about to take off. Roxy picked the pup up and discovered it was a girl. She began yapping at her between licking and beating her little tail against her hand. She flapped her ears and started howling.

"Mom, I want her," Roxy said holding the puppy she'd chose up so Rachel could see her.

"Aw, she's cute. Are you sure you want her?" Roxy shook her head yes. "Okay. Scarlett, which one are you going to get?"

Scarlett had decided on the only male in the group. He had the same dark coloring as the Chiweenie Roxy had picked but his ears were smaller and he had light spots covering his body unlike Roxy's dog. While Rachel and Anjali handled the adoption papers, the girls bonded with their new puppies.

Roxy couldn't believe her luck! She was getting two puppies in one day and they were total opposites of each other. Goober was basically up to her waist already and was only going to get bigger while Tinker, named after Tinker Bell's wings due to the big ears, fit in the palm of her hand and would only grow a few more inches in her lifetime. She only hoped Goober and Tinker would get along.

Once everything was settled, Rachel took Anjali and Scarlett home and decided to wait for them before going back to Manhattan for Roxy's party. When Sasha discovered the new puppy, Rico, as Scarlett named him, she practically keeled over. Sasha hid in her corner but being that Rico was even smaller than her, he followed her in there. She shook as he barked at her and the poor dog ended up so scared she peed on the floor.

When Anjali had to move the couch to clean the spot, she decided that until Sasha got used to Rico, he'd have to stay in the kitchen and dining room while Sasha got the living room. They put Rico and Tinker in the kitchen and they eagerly played with one another while everyone got ready.

Unfortunately, Isaac was the first one to finish getting ready which meant he had until they left to torture Roxy.

She sat on the couch alone channel surfing when Isaac plopped down next to her. "S'up?" he asked, ripping the pillow she was leaning on out from under her arm causing her to fall into his lap. Roxy quickly scrambled to right herself. She didn't need her head anywhere near his junk.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bug me? I have enough boys at home for that." She glared at him.

"Nope. I'm all yours today." He cocked his eyebrow at her. Roxy rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the screen.

"So you got a dog, huh? Is it as ugly as my sisters?"

"Tinker is not ugly! She's adorable and I love her." Roxy crossed her arms over her chest and tried to ignore Isaac. His proximity however was preventing that. "Why are you sitting so close to me?"

"Because I know it annoys you." Roxy scooted over on the couch which did absolutely nothing as Isaac just moved over too.

"Why must you bother me? Bother your own sisters!"

"I do. It's just extra fun to bother you because I don't get to every day." He stared unblinking at Roxy's face. She felt very uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I will twist your balls again!" she threatened as she turned her head to face him. They were so close their noses touched. They could feel each other's breath on their lips. Isaac could see the flecks of gold in Roxy's irises and she could see his pupils dilate. Roxy and Isaac stayed like that for a few very long seconds until Isaac made the first move. He tilted his head to the right ever so slightly and slowly closed the tiny gap between their lips.

Roxy's eyes closed as she let the unfamiliar sensation she was experiencing wash over her. Isaac's lips pressed against hers seemed to be sending electricity through her. Her heart was beating faster and she could hear it in her ears. Then she felt Isaac's hand rest on hers.

"What'reyadoing?" a rushed voice called out from in front of them. Isaac and Roxy immediately jumped away from each other going to separate ends of the couch like they had been shocked. Roxy licked her lips while Isaac brought his hand up to run his fingers along his. Then they noticed Jasmine standing in front of them with a wicked grin on her face.

"I knew it! I knew it. You _lurve_ her," Jasmine taunted jabbing her fingers in Isaac's face. "You _lurve_ Roxy!"

Isaac jumped to his feet. "Shut up! No I don't!"

Jasmine pinched his cheeks. "Yes you do, baby brother. _Isaac and Roxanne sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g_..." she starting singing and dancing around Isaac before pulling Roxy to her feet and forcing her to dance against her will. Like her father, she had two left feet and detested dancing, especially when being mocked.

"So when's the wedding?" Jasmine continued.

"Shut up Jas! I _do not_ like her! She's just a…a…a stupid girl!" Isaac insisted, fuming at his sister. Now Roxy wasn't just totally embarrassed at being caught kissing her mortal enemy, now she was pissed.

"I am not a stupid girl! You're a stupid boy!" she walked up to him and thrust her knee into his groin causing him to fall back onto the couch holding his crotch and howling in pain.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Puck said loudly as he jogged down the stairs followed by Anjali and Rachel who had been helping Anjali pick out an outfit.

Jasmine smiled widely at her father. "I caught Isaac and Roxy kissing!"

Roxy's face drained of color as her mortification set in further. Now her mother knew about the kiss which meant her dad would probably find out too and he would not be happy.

Puck smiled. "Really? That's my boy! But did you have to pick Hudson's kid?"

"Hey!" Rachel yelled smacking his head. "That is my daughter you're talking about."

"Ow. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that if Finn finds out, he's going to leave me without an heir."

"An heir? What century are we in?" Anjali said hollowly.

"He's the last of the Puckerman boys. I need him alive to keep the badass name going. If Finn kills him, I'll have no one left."

"And what are Scarlett and I? Potted plants?" Jasmine said snidely.

"You know what I mean. Son, come here." Isaac, finally recovered from the groin shot, stood up uneasily and walked over to his father. "I'm so proud of you. You're a few years later than me but you've finally done it." Puck looked on the verge of tears at knowing his son finally had his first kiss. He pulled him into an awkward hug and kissed the top of his head.

Jasmine looked pissed. "Okay, hold up. When I had my first kiss you threatened to beat the guy with a baseball bat if he ever tried to touch me again then you locked me in my room for three days. Isaac has his first kiss and suddenly you're growing a vagina and openly weeping about it saying how proud you are? Bullshit! This is utter bullshit, Dad!"

"Jasmine!" Anjali roared at her daughter.

"What Mom? That's total double standard! It's so not fair that just because Isaac is a boy it's okay for him to kiss people but not okay for me. Would you be so proud of him if his first kiss had been with a boy?" Jasmine asked her father critically.

"I don't care if he's into chicks or dicks as long as he's upholding the Puckerman legacy of badass-ery and mackin' on as many people as possible."

"Must you be so crude Noah?" Rachel chastised.

"What? You're daughter is lucky to have had Mini Puck's lips on hers. Like mother, like daughter." Puck puckered up, making kissy noises at Rachel. The entire room let out a collective 'ew'.

"Mom, you kissed Uncle Puck?" Roxy asked wearing a sour yet confused expression on her face. She looked so much like Finn whenever he thought about Rachel and Puck together…disgusted.

"Unfortunately. Let's just drop it. I need to get Roxanne home so she can get ready for her birthday party. Are you following?" Rachel asked Anjali.

"Yeah, I believe we're all ready. I just need to get Scarlett from her room."

Finally the conversation of the Kiss Heard 'Round Queens ended and the involved parties separated. Roxy grabbed Tinker and went out to Rachel's car feeling completely humiliated and nervous. She was so confused in her head now about Isaac. Her whole life she hated him for being such a jerk to her yet he kissed her for a few seconds and sent shockwaves through her body making her feel something she'd never felt before in places she didn't know could feel that way. Though she barely remembered her first kiss with Noah McGregor, she knew it hadn't felt as special as the one she'd shared with Isaac. What did that mean? And what would happen when her dad found out? She knew he would, there was no way Rachel wasn't going to tell him and even if by some miracle she didn't, she knew one of the Puckerman's would.

The driver's side door opening brought Roxy out of her musings and into reality.

"Well that was eventful." Roxy remained silent, simply petting her puppy who was chewing on her finger. "Are you alright?" Rachel was truly concerned for her daughter. She seemed so upset over the whole ordeal.

Roxy didn't say a word. "You can talk when you're ready. Let's go home. You've got a party waiting just for you."

A little over half an hour later Roxy, Rachel, Puck, Anjali, Jasmine, Scarlett and Isaac were all in the elevator heading up to the Hudson's condo. The air was charged and the mood was dour. Puck couldn't believe how one kiss between two kids could get everyone into such a weird funk.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened allowing everyone to pile out. Somehow in the movement Roxy and Isaac ended up next to each other. She tried her damnedest to ignore him but Roxy couldn't help her eyes flickering over to him every so often as they walked to her door.

When Rachel unlocked the door, all thoughts of Isaac and the kiss and the weird feeling in her stomach flew from Roxy's mind as she heard the loud bark coming from inside the door. Then she saw her goofy Goober bounding forward down the hall.

"Goober!" Roxy squealed, pushing through the group in front of her to get inside. She fell to her knees and let Goober lick her face as she pet his head. In her other hand was a squirming and yapping Tinker who wanted nothing more than to sniff at Goober and figure out who he was. Roxy held Tinker up to Goobers face and they sniffed each other tentatively until they deemed each other alright and Goober licked Tinker's entire face with just one swipe. The little dog's eyes bugged out of her head at the force and she started barking again, her tail wagging furiously.

"Finn!" Rachel screeched as she laid eyes on the large dog her daughter was currently petting and fawning over. "Finn!"

"Yeah," Finn said as he came into view holding a beer, Blaine carrying Ella behind him.

"What the hell is _that_?" Rachel said through gritted teeth, pointing at Goober.

Finn laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, that's Roxy's dog Goober…that I got her…this morning."

Rachel's mouth fell open at his words. "You…got her…I…" Rachel couldn't find the words. "Finn! I…wha-…that's not a dog! That's a horse!"

Roxy stood up. She knew the blowup was coming. Finn looked at his daughter and bit his lower lip curiously as his brow furrowed and his head tilted to the side. "And what is that?" he asked pointing at the puppy in Roxy's arms.

"That's the dog I got for Roxy this afternoon. Her name is Tinker."

Finn's face went blank. "When I said we should get Roxanne a dog for her birthday, you shot me down. Then you went behind my back and bought her a rat instead?"

Rachel's mouth fell open and her eyebrows drew together in awe. "Tinker is not a rat! She is a Chiweenie! A Chihuahua and Dachshund mix. A nice appropriately sized dog! One that your sons will not try to ride around on like a pony!"

"No they're gonna build a maze and see if she can find the cheese at the center of it!"

"Finn, we cannot have a big dog! Roxy won't even be able to walk him."

"I know that. I'm going to walk him. But that's not the point! What are you doing getting Roxy a dog? It was my idea and you said no anyway! Were you trying to steal my thunder?" Finn asked saucily. He knew Rachel coveted his Best Parent Ever spot in Roxy's eyes, because having it for all three boys wasn't enough.

"Of course I wasn't trying to steal your thunder. I just knew if I let you pick a dog out you'd go and get…him!" she explained gesturing at Goober who was watching the argument like a tennis match.

"Yeah because big dogs are just better."

"Oh please! Little dogs are much easier to take care of and…"

While Finn and Rachel argued, Roxy put Tinker down and let her and Goober play with each other. She walked further into the house and found her Uncle Kurt sitting in the dining room blowing up balloons.  
>"Hi Uncle Kurt," she said quietly, taking the seat across from Kurt.<p>

"Hey birthday girl. What are they arguing about now?" Kurt asked letting the balloon he was trying to tie deflate.

"Mom and Dad both got me dogs and they're arguing about it. I want both of them though." As she spoke Tinker and Goober walked into the dining room.

"Oh my goodness, is this the dog your mom got you?" Kurt asked picking Tinker up. Goober jumped up placing his paws on Kurt's leg trying to keep close to Tinker.

"Yeah. Her name is Tinker. She's only a puppy like Goober. The lady at the place said she's a Chihuahua and Dachshund mix."

"She's so cute." Kurt looked closely at the dogs recognizing something in them. "You know, these two kind of remind me of some people I know." Kurt said smiling at his niece. She looked intrigued.

"Who?"

"Your parents." Roxy laughed.

"How?"

"Well, we have Goober here who is big and only going to get bigger and he's kind of goofy. He sticks his tongue out a lot and he really seems to like Tinker's butt since he's had his nose in it ever since I picked her up." Roxy giggled at Kurt's comparison. He put Tinker back on the floor who was greeted by an excited Goober. She licked his nose.

"And then Tinker is really small with a lot of spunk and seems to enjoy licking Goober's face. Plus, she has really big ears."

"My mom doesn't have big ears Uncle Kurt."

"No but she's got a bigger nose than most people. But that makes her unique. Even though Tinker's ears are like personal satellite dishes, Goober here doesn't seem to care. He still likes her anyway."

"Well I can't make Finn get rid of him now, can I?" Rachel said as she walked into the dining room. She looked down at the two puppies that were lying next to each other. They hadn't even known the other ten minutes yet but were already so close they were sleeping with each other. Tinker rolled onto her side, cuddling into Goober even deeper. Rachel smiled at them.

"Well played Roxanne. Don't think something like this will be happening again though." Rachel hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Go get ready for the rest of your guests to arrive. You don't have that much time left."

Roxy stood up and left Kurt and Rachel alone in the dining room. "Did you know I was standing there when you were comparing the dogs to Finn and me?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. That's just how I felt. I mean, look at them." Goober yawned then rolled onto his side before farting loudly, scaring himself and annoying Tinker who stood up and walked out of the room. Goober watched her go sadly, whined for a minute, then got on his feet and followed her out.

"That's not how Finn and I are."

"How aren't we?" Finn asked as he entered the conversation. He belched loudly, the few beers he had while waiting for Rachel to return home making their presence known. Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head before exiting the room. Finn looked after her confused. "What?" he called out, following behind her. "What?"

"Yeah, they're nothing like you and Finn," Kurt said to himself sarcastically. He went back to blowing up balloons.

Hours later about a dozen children, family members and other friends were singing Happy Birthday to Roxanne as she stared at the large cake decorated to look like a castle. As the group finished and started clapping as Roxy blew out the candle, her earlier disgrace came flooding back.

"_What's your boyfriend's first name? _ISAAC! _What's your boyfriend's first name? _ISAAC!" Jasmine started singing to Isaac and Roxy's utter embarrassment. Both of their faces started turning red and Isaac shoved Jasmine nearly knocking her into the wall. "Ow, you jerk!"

"Shut up Jas! She's not my girlfriend!" Isaac protested. He looked from his sister to Roxy who was staring at the cake willing it to burst into flames to distract everyone from Jasmine's taunting. She didn't like Isaac. She didn't! Why wouldn't Jasmine leave them alone?

Though Finn had had a few over the course of the day, he wasn't totally out of it. He noticed when Jasmine started singing about Isaac being Roxy's boyfriend and he definitely noticed when Isaac shoved his sister. He had always had a feeling the kid had a thing for Roxy which was probably why he picked on her so much but he knew Roxy hated him and would never be interested in him. A fact he was quite pleased about. So why was his daughter turning red and looking guilty?

"Would you two knuckleheads knock it off?" Puck said, separating his children who were nearing an all out brawl.

"She started it!" Isaac said lamely.

"No I didn't. You did when I caught you kissing her." Jasmine crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him. Puck had to hold Isaac back to keep him from attacking.

"Excuse me? _What?_" Finn asked when Jasmine's words registered in his mind. He stared back and forth between his daughter and Puck's son seeing the truth written all over their faces. Isaac had kissed Roxy and did she…did she actually _like_ it?

"Oh did no one tell you that yet Uncle Finn?" Jasmine asked, smiling at her brother. He took another swipe at her.

"No! What the hell?" He looked upset and like he couldn't believe what was going on. Finn didn't want Roxy kissing boys yet! Especially Isaac Puckerman! Sure Puck was his best friend but that didn't mean he wanted Roxy dating his son. He didn't need to be that closely related to Puck after their sordid history. It would just be too weird.

"Finn, I know what you're thinking. It's no big deal. It was just one kiss! They aren't going to get married," Rachel placated. She rubbed his back soothingly trying to calm his nerves. She knew exactly what was going through his head when he learned the news.

Finn bored his eyes into Isaac trying to send him 'kiss-her-again-and-I'll-make-it-look-like-an-accident' vibes. Isaac seemed to get the hint as he hid behind Puck who shrugged at Finn.

"Let's eat some cake now!" Rachel announced chipper, trying to move the conversation in a different direction. "There's chocolate on one side and vanilla on the other. Who wants what?"

The group started eagerly cutting at the cake and taking their pieces, Roxy and her friends retiring to her bedroom to gossip and the family remaining in the dining and living rooms. The Kiss Heard 'Round Queens drama seemed to be over for now until Kurt just had to say something to Blaine about it which Finn overheard.

"What is it with the women in Finn's life having things for Puckermans?" he muttered in what he thought was a low voice.

"Shut up Kurt or I will shave your head!" Finn yelled startling the group. He was about ready to chuck his cake at him until Rachel intervened and dragged him down the hall toward their bedroom.

"What is the matter with you? So your daughter kissed Puck's kid. It's not the end of the world. I mean I'm not that happy about it either but I'm not threatening to make people bald!"

Finn sat on the bed holding his head in his hands. He was getting a headache. "She's too young to be kissing boys. I mean, seriously anyway." He remembered the Noah McGregor incident but that had led nowhere. She had never even mentioned him again after that summer. "She's just a kid."

Rachel sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders before pulling his head toward hers and kissing his temple. "Finn, is this fit because you're mad she's kissing boys or because she's growing up?"

Finn looked up at his wife before glancing back down at the floor. How had she known? "Both. I'm not ready for her to grow up. If she grows up, she won't…this is going to sound stupid."

"It won't. What were you going to say?" Rachel played with Finn's hair comfortingly.

He shrugged. "She won't need me anymore. I'm just afraid that she won't need me anymore and that soon she won't want me either."

Rachel chuckled. "I doubt that will ever happen. She loves you. Roxy is the biggest daddy's girl I know and that's coming from a daddy's girl. Finn, I'm not going to lie. Someday she won't need you anymore, not the way she does now anyway, but there will never be a day where she doesn't want you. Well, the day she tries sneaking a boy in to, you know, she might not want you around but…"

Finn shoved Rachel playfully. He really didn't even want to think about _that_ yet. He was still trying to adjust to the first real kiss she just had.

"My point is Finn, Roxy will grow up. It's inevitable. Someday she's going to kiss boys regularly and want to date them and then she'll move out and start her own life. She won't always need you there. But like I said, she'll always want you in her life, even when she gets to her teen years and starts to rebel I'd be willing to bet she'll still want you around…if only subconsciously." Rachel stood up and put her hand out. "Now let's go back to Roxy's party. Everyone is probably done with cake and ready to open presents now. Then we can start getting people out of here and I can show you how much _I_ still want and need you." She licked her lips suggestively as Finn stood and pulled her against him.

"I love you." He kissed Rachel deeply then followed her out of their bedroom and back to the living room where everyone was congregating.

"Okay! Time for presents!" Rachel called out to everyone.

The party moved quickly from there and soon the Hudson house was nearly empty, the only remaining guests Puck, Anjali and Co.

"Happy birthday kid. I hope you liked your present," Puck said as he ruffled Roxy's hair.

"Yeah, it's really pretty. Thank you Uncle Puck," Roxy replied, fingering the birthstone necklace she was wearing.

Puck looked around the place before calling for his family. "Come on children 'o mine. We got a neurotic little freak at home to feed and walk."

"I thought we brought him with?" Jasmine said pointing at her brother. He shoved her again as she laughed at him.

"Would you get down to the car already?" Puck pushed his daughter out the door to start his kids on the process of leaving. Anjali walked up holding Scarlett's hand.

"It was a great party Rachel. That cake was amazing!" She turned to look at Roxy. "Happy birthday sweetie. Officially double digits now. That's a big deal! Wear them with pride." She hugged Roxy and said goodbye before exiting the apartment herself with Scarlett.

Rachel noticed that it was now just Roxy and Isaac standing by the door. Wanting to see what they'd do when left alone, she walked down the hall and watched them without their knowledge.

"Happy birthday," Isaac said simply.

"Thanks," Roxy mumbled back.

They stood there silently until Puck yelled for Isaac to get his ass to the elevator. Isaac bent his body back to look down the hall at his father who was waving at him. He leaned forward again quickly. Roxy who had turned away grew deep red when she turned her head back and Isaac put his lips on hers once more.

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock and she had to try very hard to stop herself from squealing.

"Isaac let's go!" Puck yelled out again.

Isaac pulled away from a shocked Roxy and smirked at her. "Bye," he rushed before turning and slamming into the wall instead of swiftly exiting through the door. He rubbed his forehead where he hit hardest. He turned back totally embarrassed to see Roxy failing to contain her giggles before bolting through the open door. Roxy watched his retreating form run into the elevator which had just opened before waving to Anjali and Puck then closing the door.

Roxy touched her lips as she shuffled down the hallway slowly, replaying her second kiss with Isaac in her head.

"You alright?" Rachel asked with a hint of knowing in her tone. Roxy just shook her head and tried not to look super guilty. "Did you have a good tenth birthday?"

"Mhm. Thank you for letting me keep Goober and Tinker. They really like each other and I really like them."

"Well I can't separate good friends now can I? Hopefully when Goober gets bigger he won't squash her when they fall asleep next to each other." Rachel chuckled and pulled Roxy in for a hug.

"Mom?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Thanks, for everything." Roxy stared up at Rachel before hugging her even tighter. "Where's Dad?"

"He's in the bedroom."

Roxy released Rachel and ran in the direction of their bedroom. When she got there, she found Finn lying in bed watching TV.

"Hey Roxy doll," Finn said when he noticed her in the doorway. She pushed forward and silently crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around her when she laid her head on his shoulder. "Have a good birthday?"

Roxy shook her head against him. "Thanks for Goober Dad. I love him."

"You're welcome. I love him too. He's a funny pup." Almost on cue, Goober and Tinker bounded into the bedroom. Goober had no problem hopping up onto the bed but Tinker was stuck on the floor barking up at them, demanding they pick her up. Rachel entered the room behind them with Ian in her arms and Liam and Zach in front of her.

She put Ian down and the boys rushed over to the bed and launched onto it to pet Goober who absolutely adored the belly rub he was getting accustomed to. Rachel scooped Tinker up and lay down on her side of the bed holding her. She pet Tinker behind her large ears and kissed her little head.

Goober hopped up then and walked over to Rachel and Tinker. He sniffed the tiny puppy then licked her body causing her to bark and try licking him back. Rachel glanced at Finn. Maybe Goober and Tinker were like her and Finn.

Roxy watched her family play with their new puppies. She still couldn't believe she had managed to get two puppies in one day. As she saw Tinker lick Goober again she thought about her own kisses with Isaac. Roxy was still in a state of disbelief that they had actually occurred. Still, as she thought about them, she felt that tingly sensation come over her again. Maybe Isaac wasn't as bad as Roxy had always thought.

Yes, this definitely had been a successful tenth birthday.


	25. Finn Hudson: World Heavyweight Champion

As per requested by many of my lovely readers, Finn and Rachel get caught "wrestling".

* * *

><p><strong>May 14th, 2031<strong>

Finn stared at the digital numbers telling him it was 5:31 AM. He still had 29 minutes before he was due to wake up to get ready for work but a rather unsettling dream had woken him prematurely.

The dream wasn't particularly frightening or strange. He wasn't that weird Finnicorn creature his subconscious somehow created and decided to bring up at least once a year. It was just…in his dream he was watching himself have sex with Rachel which usually would equal a totally awesome dream, but this time, he was failing miserably.

The entire time he watched himself trying to get Rachel off she was critiquing him and telling him what a horrible job he was doing. He tried going down on her and she laughed at him, when she got on top of him and examined his length she told him he had a 'tiny pencil dick' and flicked it and when he tried to prove to her that he was a very capable lay, she brushed him off and announced that she was leaving him for that asshat Jesse St. James.

Now that was a name he hadn't heard in years. At least it had been until Rachel and he had been out to lunch the other day and Jesse barged into their conversation as if they were old friends. Finn was quite rattled by Jesse's sudden reappearance out of nowhere after twenty years.

The entire time Jesse spoke with Rachel, who as always was courteous and polite, Finn glowered at him and imagined sticking his head in the decorative fountain to his right so he hadn't really caught much of the conversation. Based on what he had heard though and Rachel's filling in the blanks, apparently Jesse had taken over the glee club at his high school alma mater and they were in town for Nationals. They had lost to New Directions, which was still being coached by Mr. Schuester, the last three out of five years and Jesse was determined to bring them down this year. Finn was ecstatic to know that New Directions had continued to do well after the original members had all graduated and that it pissed Jesse off to no end.

Even though Finn had won the battle for Rachel's heart and watched Jesse pack up and leave empty handed, he would never like that guy. Nothing would change the fact that he was a tool who needed a haircut and a serious morality check. He even had the gall to insult Rachel's Tony Award winning performance in _Oklahoma!_ which he had apparently seen when he visited New York during her run. Even twenty years later Jesse St. James still Jesse St. Sucked.

Despite knowing Finn was ace in bed and that Rachel wouldn't be leaving him for anyone else anytime soon, he still felt unnerved by the dream. What did it mean? Why would his brain go there? Did running into Jesse subconsciously mess with Finn's confidence in himself making him feel like that inept teenager who allowed Jesse to make him feel inferior?

Finn mulled it over as Rachel turned in her sleep to cuddle against his side. He held her close, enjoying the feel of her body next to his. Sometimes, even twenty years later, Finn was amazed that he had Rachel. If a fifteen year old Finn could see him now he'd probably be quite surprised at the sight. Rachel wasn't the kind of girl he went for, Quinn was, but Rachel was exactly the kind of girl he needed and wanted. She was stubborn and annoying and still talked too much but she was also passionate and caring and a fantastic wife and mother and gave great head, amongst all the other great things about her.

As his mind went from thoughts of Rachel back to his dream he became even more frustrated. Why couldn't he please Rachel in it? He was an amorous partner in the sack and quite often had to remind Rachel to keep it down to keep from waking the kids. If he wasn't good in bed he and Rachel would most likely not have sex as often as they did and it definitely wouldn't be as loud as it was.

Rachel shifted in her sleep again, her leg riding up Finn's body to rest right on his groin. Finn ran his hand along Rachel's smooth bare thigh all the way up to her firm round backside. His other hand caressed her side under her tank top. Though it was only 5:38 AM now, Finn was getting really turned on. His testosterone levels were up which meant Finn Jr. was making his appearance now. It seemed that it was Finn's turn to give Rachel a wake-up call.

Carefully, Finn rolled Rachel onto her back and lied next to her. He ran his hand over her stomach just above her shorts' waistline before dipping his fingers below it. They crept further south until he could feel the patch of hair underneath then the soft skin below that. Slowly Finn ran his finger along Rachel's slit trying to build her arousal. She whined a little at his touch but she was still very much asleep.

When his fingers were finally coated in a sufficient amount of wetness, Finn started pushing Rachel's shorts and panties down her body. He sat up and tugged them off her legs before removing his own boxers he slept in. Finn spread Rachel's legs slightly to give him some room then he knelt between them. He palmed himself to make sure he was good and ready then teased Rachel's entrance before pushing into her.

Rachel moaned at the contact but still didn't wake. Easily, Finn slipped in and out of Rachel repeatedly getting into a good rhythm before placing his hands on either side of her body to hold himself up over her as he thrust his hips back and forth. While he did this, he grazed his lips along her collarbone before lightly nipping at her shoulder. He sucked on the skin and moved his hand to cup Rachel's breast. Wanting to feel her pebbling nipples pressed against his bare skin, Finn pulled the straps of the tank top down and pushed the fabric to the middle of Rachel's stomach. He pressed his chest against Rachel and moaned when he could feel her boobs against him.

Finn looked at Rachel to see if she had become conscious yet but she was still surprisingly out of it. Damn it! It was just like his dream. She wasn't critiquing him or laughing at him but she wasn't engaging in it either! Was he losing his touch that he couldn't even wake his wife up with hot sex anymore?

"Finn," Rachel mewled out just then, her eyes still closed but a smile creeping onto her face. "Go deeper."

He looked into her face and saw her eyes squeezing shut more as he hitched her leg over his hip to push himself deeper inside her. She ran her hands down his back to cup his ass to get him as close to her as possible.

Now that Rachel was conscious Finn was ready to really get things going. His hips slammed into hers hard forcing a loud squeal from her. Finn got faster and faster until he stopped completely buried in her to draw it out longer. He sat up then to stare down at Rachel's naked form lying in front of him. Her eyes had opened finally and she was looking up at him biting her lip as she tweaked her nipple between her fingertips.

"Good morning to you too, Finn," Rachel said lustfully, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Before she could speak again, Finn slid his arms under Rachel's back and lifted her so she was sitting on him. She slowly started rolling her hips against his, taking him in and out of her. He sucked on her neck and scratched down her back making her call out his name loudly in pleasure. It wasn't too long after that when Rachel was screaming his name as she came on top of him, clawing at his head for support before falling backwards off of him to rest on the bed.

_Oh yeah, I still got it_ Finn thought to himself as he crawled on top of Rachel with a smirk to hover over her and kiss her until the blaring of the alarm broke them apart. Finn rolled off Rachel, turned off the alarm and turned on the bedside lamp before glancing back over at his wife who was pulling her tank top off her body completely.

"You need to start getting ready for work," Rachel reminded when Finn pulled her against him. He kissed her deeply trying to convey he wasn't quite ready to leave the bed just yet.

"I can skip breakfast," he murmured in response before lifting Rachel to sit on top of him. He looked at her seriously. "You still like having sex with me right?"

Rachel laughed. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do. You still like having sex with me right? Even after all those kids you got me pregnant with?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have woken you up that way. And for the record, if I could get you pregnant again, I would. You're a wild woman with all those pregnancy hormones."

She laughed heartily at him before leaning down to peck his lips. Rachel noticed that something still seemed to be on his mind though. "What are you thinking?"

The corner of Finn's mouth twitched as he looked away. He knew he was being silly and paranoid but hearing her affirm her love and devotion to him would just make him feel a whole heck of a lot better.

"You still love me and want to be married to me right? You aren't going to leave me?" Rachel just stared at him blankly.

"Where are these questions coming from Finn? Do you think I'm going to ask for a divorce or something? Because I promise you I'm not. I love you Finn, I always have, and I'm never leaving you. In all seriousness though, why are you asking me this?"

Finn glanced away timidly. "I had a dream that you didn't like having sex with me anymore and then left me for Jesse St. James…and you said I had a 'tiny pencil dick'."

"That's absurd! I would never go back to Jesse St. James. There's only one man for me and I'm currently sitting on his lap ready to show him how much I love his very large, very non-pencil like dick. So tell your subconscious to stop worrying because I'm yours and yours alone."

With her reassurances over, Rachel went to work on showing Finn just how much she loved him and their mutual favorite part of his anatomy. Unfortunately, in the room next door their nine year old was being roused from her peaceful sleep.

A few times a week, Roxy could hear strange noises coming from her parents' room but generally she ignored them assuming it was just the television. She always had better things to focus her attention on than the sounds of whatever it was her parents liked to watch. Except this time it was freaking 6:10 AM and Roxy still had nearly an hour of sleep she could get before having to get up for school.

She tossed and turned trying to fall back asleep after the noises had woken her but it was no use. The noises were too loud and just seemed to be getting louder. She pounded on the wall a few times hoping that might make them realize they needed to turn their program down but that didn't work at all. After a particularly loud wail Roxy grumbled to herself about never having a moment of quiet in that house and got out of bed. She exited her room and walked the few paces over to her parents' door. Without bothering to knock as they probably wouldn't hear it anyway, Roxy opened the door and froze at what she saw.

Lying on the bed was her father completely naked with her mother sitting on top of him backwards just as naked as her dad. It took a few seconds for Finn and Rachel to register that they had an unwanted audience and in that time Roxy got an eyeful of things she _never_ wanted to see. Though it was horrid and she felt like she needed to scrub her eyes out of her head to remove the images, as with a train wreck, she couldn't look away until finally Finn noticed the door was open and pulled Rachel off him and ripping the blanket over them.

"Roxanne, what are you doing?" he yelled at his daughter mortified at having been caught.

Rachel finally noticed what was happening and her heart fell into her stomach at knowing Roxy had just seen something no child ever wants to see their parents do.

"Um," Roxy began her face red all over.

Rachel cut her off. "Baby, I know what you just saw is probably confusing for you and I'm so sorry it happened."

"Were you and Dad…?" Roxy knew about sex but she didn't know the gross details. Was that what all the strange noises came from?

"Wrestling. We were wrestling," Finn practically shouted trying to keep his daughter from actually saying the word sex. He could not handle that yet.

"Wrestling?" Roxy and Rachel said at the same time with two totally different tones. Rachel couldn't believe _that_ was how he chose to explain their actions while Roxy sounded skeptical.

"Yep, Mom and I like to wrestle sometimes…to…start the…day right," Finn replied extremely awkwardly.

Rachel stared at him wide eyed with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Please stop talking."

"Okay." Finn snapped his mouth shut and let Rachel handle the situation.

"Was there something you needed sweetie?" Rachel asking in a motherly voice trying to turn the conversation in any other direction it could go in.

Roxy just stared at the floor super embarrassed to even look her parents in the eye. "I was just going to ask you to turn the volume down. You woke me up with your _wrestling_," she answered emphasizing 'wrestling'. Clearly she knew they weren't really wrestling.

"Okay," Rachel replied in a small voice. "We will do that. How about you go back to bed now? You still have a little while before you need to get ready for school."

Roxy shook her head then turned to exit the room pulling the door shut behind her. When she made it back into her bed and tried to close her eyes to get a little more sleep she couldn't. Every time her eyes shut she could just see her mom and dad in their bed and it was freaking her out. There was no way she was ever going to be able to sleep again.

At the same time back in Finn and Rachel's room, the pair was sitting on the bed silently staring at the door. Six years, six years they had gone without being walked in on! Ruined. All because Rachel couldn't control her mouth when Finn brought her to ecstasy their daughter was now scarred for life at having watched Rachel ride Finn reverse cowgirl. Why couldn't people ever barge in on them while they were asleep fully clothed or reading a book quietly or simply watching TV? It always had to be at the most compromising and intimate moments.

"Wrestling?" Rachel finally spoke as the shock cleared away and frustration took its place.

"It was the first thing I could think of! Did you really want to explain to our nine year old how Mommy and Daddy were having sex?"

"Finn, she's not stupid. She knows we weren't wrestling!" Rachel got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Finn continued to sit in bed with his head in his hands.

"I just think she's still a little too young for us to openly talk about sex with her yet, especially _our_ sex life."

Rachel poked her head around the doorframe. "And I'm not disagreeing with you Finn, but wrestling? Really? No wonder you thought a woman could get pregnant via hot tub. It's the lack of communication parents and kids have when it comes to this kind of stuff. Rather than brushing it aside and calling it something it's not we should maturely discuss this with her."

Finn rolled his eyes at her. "Rachel, she's nine. Can we at least wait until she's in the double digits for 'the birds and the bees' talk?"

"Fine. But I honestly think the sooner we start discussing things of this nature with her, the better. Kids grow up so much faster now and are learning these things from places they shouldn't. If we want her to be prepared _we_ need to be the ones to explain it all to her in an open and comfortable environment. You can't be overprotective daddy and go on about waiting until thirty and being married and 'just say no'. Look how well that kind of attitude turned out for Quinn? She needs to understand so she can be prepared. Plus that would be rather hypocritical of you considering when we started having sex."

Finn sat there wondering how hot morning sex turned into a lecture on not being too overprotective. This was a mess. If he just could have kept it in his pants and gotten over feeling so insecure about himself he could have kept from having to worry about his daughter's mental health and discussing physical intimacy with a child. Being a parent was hard.

"Now come on Finn. You need to get ready for work." Rachel walked out of the bathroom in her robe and exited the bedroom.

Finn stared after her before getting out of bed finally. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I hope this helps with some of the lust for Finchel smut. :)<p> 


	26. I Am Number Four

As I have no idea what technology will be like in the year 2027, I just used technology and knowledge as of the year 2011 so bear with me. It shouldn't affect the overall story anyhow. This may seem a little crazy but then again, we're talking about Glee which has some pretty outrageous things happen on it. It kinda fits perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>April 27th, 2027<strong>

"Mommy! Daddy!" Liam roared as he toddled into Finn and Rachel's room. They were still asleep but Liam wasn't having that. Though it was only six AM he was ready for the day and ready to go to the zoo with Rachel.

He climbed up on the stool he carried in next to the bed and threw himself down on top of Finn who groaned as Liam's elbow stuck into his gut. Finn maneuvered his child so he was lying between them instead of on top of him. Then he cracked his eye open.

"Buddy, what are you doing up?" Finn asked groggily.

"Zoo!" he screamed loudly in Finn's ear.

"Shh! Not so loud dude. Mommy's still sleeping," Finn said, putting his finger to his lips to indicate his two year old needed to be quiet.

"I want zoo!" he whispered into Finn's ear.

Finn sat up and looked around his lightening room. The clock said 5:58 AM. The kid had decent timing at least since his alarm was due to go off in two minutes anyway.

"Liam, the zoo isn't even open yet. You gotta be patient." Finn turned the side table lamp on and ran his hand through his hair.

Liam did not look pleased as he scrunched his face. "No! Zoo!"

Finn looked at his son sternly. "Liam, you have to wait. The zoo doesn't open until ten. It's only six. You have four hours. You gotta wait."

"Now!" Liam screeched back at him. Finn really hated the terrible twos.

Just then through the baby monitor on Rachel's side, Zachary could be heard starting to cry. Rachel shot up in bed.

"Who's crying?" she asked looking around trying to focus her eyes. She found Liam sitting on the bed next to her and Finn stood up.

"I'll get him Rach," he announced as he exited the room leaving Liam behind demanding his mother take him to the zoo NOW!

Finn walked into the room Liam and Zach shared and looked into his baby's crib. He was wailing like a madman, probably hungry as he hadn't eaten since before Rachel put him to bed. He picked him up and checked his diaper then headed into the kitchen to get him a bottle. He drained that sucker like it was the first time he'd ever eaten then continued to cry. Finn broke out the cereal and tried to feed it to his fussy five month old but he didn't appear to want it.

After a few minutes of fighting with him, Finn was about ready to give up until Rachel walked into the kitchen, Liam behind her still going on about the zoo, and took his place trying to feed Zach. It was like a switch had been flipped when Rachel walked in. Zachary turned into good baby and didn't fuss for Rachel at all when she fed him the cereal and he even smiled at her.

"He's such a mama's boy," Finn grumbled as he watched Rachel coo at their son.

"Daddy, hungy!" Liam cried out as he whacked Finn in the shin with his t-rex he'd brought out to remind him he was there.

"Ow, Liam! Don't hit people with your dinosaur!" Liam just pouted at him then walked over to the fridge and pointed out what he wanted to eat. Finn pulled the fruit salad out and put some into a bowl. He walked Liam over to the table and helped him into a chair, placing the bowl down in front of him. While he was distracted by his fruit, Finn made a beeline for Rachel who was still asking Zach to open the hangar for the airplane.

He walked up behind her and bent down to place his lips where her neck and shoulder met.

"Finn, the kids," she said quietly as he sucked harder on her neck. When he pulled away he smirked at the red spot that had formed. So close to getting a full on hickey. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy, your butt's in my way," Roxy griped from behind Finn. He stood up straight and turned around to find his daughter trying to get into the cupboard he had been blocking. She didn't look happy to be awake.

"Good morning to you too Little Miss Sunshine," Finn said as he sat down in the chair next to Rachel. "Why are you awake already?"

"Zach woke me up," she explained with a hint of malice in her voice. She glanced over at her baby brother who was happily sticking his hands in the bowl of cereal Rachel had ignored when Roxy walked in. She finished getting her own bowl of big kid cereal and sat down at the table next to Liam.

Just as she sat down to eat breakfast with her brothers Zach threw some of his cereal right in Rachel's face. It slipped down her nose into her lap and as Rachel swiped it out of her eyes, the smell hit her and suddenly she felt very sick.

"Oh God," she said as she stood up holding her hand over her mouth. Rachel rushed to the sink and promptly vomited into it, Finn behind her holding back her hair and rubbing her back. This was the third time that week so far that Rachel had thrown up for no apparent reason. He was getting kind of worried.

"Rach, you should really see a doctor. This isn't normal for you," Finn worried over her. There had been very few times he'd seen Rachel vomit and those times included her being so sick she could barely move or when she was pregnant. As she was clearly walking around and seemed fine minus the upchucking and it was impossible for her to be pregnant anymore, it was cause for concern.

Rachel cleaned out her mouth then turned to look at Finn. "I've noted your concern Finn and I made a doctor's appointment for today actually. It is highly unusual for me to get sick like this and I'm concerned myself. I wanted to take care of it before it got worse. So don't worry so much. Now go get ready for work." Rachel shoved Finn in the direction of the hall and smacked his butt playfully then walked herself back to the table.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Roxy asked when Rachel started to clean off Zachary.

"I'm fine baby, just a little tummy problem. Once you're done eating you need to get ready for school." Roxy finished her bowl of cereal then went upstairs to get dressed.

A few hours later after Finn and Roxy left for school, Rachel was getting ready for her day out with the boys. Liam had been promised a day at the zoo but in addition to that Rachel had her doctor's appointment and she was supposed to stop by Kurt's studio for lunch with him.

Liam walked into her room already in his coat. "Mommy les go zoo!"

"We just need to get Zach in his coat. Can you help Mommy get Zach ready?" she asked taking Liam's hand and leading him down the hall to Zach's room.

Zach stared up at Rachel smiling when her face came into his sight. Rachel still couldn't get over how adorable her baby boy was, not that Roxy and Liam weren't just as adorable, it was just that Rachel loved having a baby in the house. Zach was the last baby she would have; she had to savor every moment with him.

"How's my baby boy?" Rachel picked Zach up and grabbed his little coat, hat and shoes. "Ready for the zoo?" All Zach did was continue to smile at her, occasionally making happy noises as she tickled him while getting him ready.

While Rachel took care of Zach, Liam just bounced around singing about different animals he would be seeing that day. Rachel watched him dance and couldn't help but giggle as he shook his butt then clapped his hands. She had never seen him so excited for anything and wondered how he would actually react upon seeing the animals.

A few minutes later, Rachel, Liam and Zach were on their way to the Central Park Zoo. When they arrived Liam went bonkers. Rachel never wanted to be that parent who put her kid on a leash, literally, but she was beginning to see the benefit. She had to call Liam back and threaten to leave the zoo if he wouldn't behave every time he tried to walk away from her.

Liam marveled at the polar bears and loved the snow leopard. He was somewhat frightened by the birds but totally enraptured at the reptiles. When they got to the Children's Zoo, Liam was ecstatic. He fed the goats wandering around and when he stuck the grains in his back pocket, the goats began chasing him as he tried to pet them. Liam thought it was hilarious when the baby goat who had taken a liking to him started eating his pocket. Rachel had a hell of a time pulling the kid away from her kid and it required assistance from one of the workers to pry him off.

Liam begged to take the baby goat home and started crying when Rachel told him that they couldn't which in turn started Zachary off. Now she was dealing with two crying children and the smell from the area was making her nauseous again. Rachel looked at her watch and found that it was about an hour until she needed to go to lunch with Kurt. Deciding they had spent enough time at the zoo, Rachel corralled her sons and left to go to Kurt's studio.

When they arrived at Kurt's studio around 1:30 they ran into his assistant Penelope who gushed over the children. "Oh my goodness, Rachel! Kurt didn't say you were bringing the babies with you!"

"Yeah, we just came from the zoo. Liam had a lot of fun with the goats," Rachel commented as she watched Liam start pulling his coat off. "Liam, leave your coat on. We won't be here that long." He didn't listen however and threw it onto the elevator floor.

"That is the cutest shirt I've ever seen!" Penelope crowed as she took in Liam's t-shirt. It read 'lock up your daughters' and had some handcuffs on the front. Rachel rolled her eyes. Finn had bought that shirt for him when he found it while out with Puck one night. As Finn had dressed Liam that morning, he had insisted on putting that shirt on him as he was going out for the day.

"That's Finn. He thought it was funny."

"Well I bet with as cute as he is it's the truth. I could just eat him up," Penelope gushed again as she bent down to boop Liam's nose. He smiled shyly at her and glanced at the floor. Finally the elevator made it to Kurt's floor and Rachel pushed Zachary in the double stroller out as she scooped up Liam's jacket and beckoned him to follow. Penelope brought up the rear, heading in the same direction. Everyone could hear Kurt before they could see him.

"…sneakers! You are wearing sneakers! Get out of here! You are not allowed back in until I see some decent heels on those feet!" Kurt screeched as a woman exited the room crying hysterically.

Penelope gulped as she watched the woman walk by. Kurt was clearly not in a great mood. While he would have pointed out her fashion faux pas anyway, generally he would have been a little less crass about it; he didn't usually make anyone cry. The girl should have known better than to wear sneakers with her skirt and blouse but Penelope still felt bad. It was never good to end up on Kurt's bad side.

"I am surrounded by hideous outfits! Including that one," Kurt commented as Rachel walked in and found Kurt pacing back and forth. "Really…a novelty t-shirt? What about all the clothes I've picked out for your children? You put him in that?"

Rachel just sighed. "Hello to you too, Miranda Priestly," she mocked using the moniker Kurt had earned as the ruthless and overbearing boss he could tend to be. "And you can blame your brother. He's the one who dressed Liam this morning. You know he still wears his puffy vests…"

Kurt let out an audible gasp and looked completely scandalized. "I am coming over to your place later and tearing through his closet. This is unacceptable. Those things are _so_ out of style he may as well be wearing a leisure suit! Doesn't he realize his choice of clothing reflects on me? Imagine if I was seen in public with him like that…" Kurt had started rambling about how Finn and Rachel and their family being connected to his family plays a role in how people see him, especially since he was Rachel's go-to man for any evening wear she needed for events and had personally designed every outfit worn by Finn and Rachel's wedding party.

Rachel and Finn told him time and time again that no one would really care but he didn't believe them. They weren't Ohio nobodies anymore, they were well known names in New York society.

Having enough of his rambling, Rachel cut him off. "Kurt, can we please just go to lunch now. I'm hungry. You can complain about Finn's wardrobe on the way."

"Fine. Let me get my coat. Penelope, if anyone calls, tell them I'm busy." Kurt brushed past everyone and exited the design room.

"I wonder what crawled up his butt," Rachel mumbled to Penelope as they followed after.

"Are we going? I'm very busy," Kurt screeched as he headed toward the elevator.

"Bye Penelope!" Rachel called after her, following Kurt with her children.

They had settled on a small bistro not too far that had great vegan options as well as fare for the avid meat-eater as Liam was. While Liam ate and Rachel fed Zach, Kurt looked like someone had put his favorite boots into a microwave or something.

"What is up with you today Kurt? Making a girl cry because she wore comfortable footwear, screeching at everyone, bitching about Finn's fascination with cargo pants…" Rachel eyed him cautiously. She didn't need him chewing her out for anything either.

"Sorry, I know I've been moody lately. I haven't been sleeping very well." Kurt took a sip of his tea.

"Why haven't you been sleeping well? Is Blaine snoring into your ear?"

"No. Our surrogate has been having morning sickness at all hours of the day and calls me every time. She's been waking me up every night all week." Kurt rubbed his temple. "I know I told her to call us anytime to keep us updated and I do want to be involved in every aspect of the pregnancy but does she need to call after every single bodily function all day long? I need my rest!"

Rachel just snorted and started laughing. "Kurt, you're having a baby. You better get used to being woken up at all hours of the night because it's going to happen a lot."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her. "I know that. I just thought it would start _after_ the baby was born. She's fifteen weeks along. I thought after the first trimester the morning sickness was supposed to go away."

As a waitress walked past carrying a steaming plate of something, a wave of nausea rolled through Rachel. She put her hand up to her mouth once more and forced herself to make it pass.

"Are you okay?" he asked Rachel, praying that she wouldn't vomit all over their table.

The wave passed and she took a sip of her water. "Yeah, I've just been feeling nauseated a lot recently. I have no idea why. I have a doctor's appointment at three and I'm hoping they can figure out what's wrong. I hate feeling this way."

"The last time you felt nauseated you were pregnant. You don't think you could be pregnant again do you?" Kurt replied. Everything was going back to babies with him lately.

Rachel laughed again. "That's impossible. Finn got a vasectomy after I got pregnant with Zachary, remember? Three kids is quite enough thank you. It has to be something else."

"Maybe it's food poisoning," Kurt mused.

Rachel shrugged as she noticed Liam was squirming in his chair. "Kurt, we'll be right back." She picked Liam up and pushed the stroller toward the bathroom.

As she changed Liam and Zach's diapers, she thought about what Kurt had said about her being pregnant. Now that she thought about it, it did seem like she had signs of pregnancy. But that was impossible. There was no way Finn could have gotten her pregnant, that was the whole point of the vasectomy and she certainly hadn't slept with anyone else.

But then again, when was the last time she'd had her period? Rachel tried to remember but the only time she could think of was her first one after having Zachary and some spotting she'd had two months ago. Had it really been that long? But it's still impossible! She really hoped her doctor could figure this all out.

Rachel went back out to her table and found Kurt packing up. "Rachel, I'm really sorry I have to cut things short but there's a problem at work that only I can deal with. I'm going to stop by your place later to raid Finn's closet and toss out anything that is older than your children. Don't tell him I'm coming." Kurt hugged Rachel goodbye then waltzed out the door. Well that had been an interesting lunch.

For the next hour while Rachel waited for her doctor's appointment she did a little shopping for the kids and found Finn some plaid shirts that she would hide from Kurt's raid later. She loved Finn in his plaid and couldn't understand Kurt's total aversion to it. It was just so Finn! Finally it was close to her appointment and she began the journey to her primary care physician. She idly wondered if it should be her OB/GYN she should be visiting instead.

There were four other people in the waiting room when Rachel arrived and Liam immediately found the coloring books in the midst of all the magazines. He held his hand out for Rachel to give him his crayons and went to work on making Barney the Dinosaur red instead of purple. While he was distracted with that and Zach was asleep, Rachel thought about her lunch with Kurt more. Ever since he put the idea of her being pregnant into her head again it was all she could think about.

Rachel waited for what seemed like an eternity before they called her in. She sat in the room singing Winnie the Pooh to Liam softly as he started getting fussy and broke all of his crayons in half. Rachel knew he was getting tired and wanted to go home and take a nap even though he kept saying he wasn't tired.

When the doctor came in she said hello to Liam and asked Rachel if he could have a lollipop. Once the word was uttered there was no way Liam would let Rachel leave the office without getting one. He had a very large sweet tooth much to her aggravation.

"So what brings you in today Mrs. Hudson?" Dr. Ackley asked Rachel as she took a seat in the swivel chair next to the computer.

"Well, over the past few weeks I've been feeling very nauseated for no apparent reason and I vomited a few times this week but felt fine after doing so. It's just unusual for me and I wanted to be sure it wasn't anything serious."

"Okay, any other symptoms? Lightheadedness, any pain accompanying the vomiting?" The doctor was taking notes on her iPad as she spoke.

"Um, now that you mention it, my breasts have been very tender lately…and I haven't had my period in about four months, but I did have some spotting about six to eight weeks ago."

Dr. Ackley looked up with rapt attention. "Mrs. Hudson, are you on birth control?"

Rachel shook her head no. "Not since before I got pregnant with my son Zachary. My husband got a vasectomy so I wouldn't need to worry about birth control anymore."

"When did he have the procedure done? If you don't mind my asking?"

"It was around the time I entered my second trimester. So there's absolutely no way I could be pregnant. My brother-in-law suggested that earlier." Rachel looked at the doctor who was furiously tapping away on her iPad.

"Mrs. Hudson, I'm going to have to say your symptoms sound very much like signs of pregnancy. The only way to know for certain would be a pregnancy test. Once we get the results back from that we can proceed accordingly." Dr. Ackley told Rachel where to find the bathroom and she assured her that a nurse could watch the boys while she was in there. Minutes later Rachel returned and the nurse went to find out if Rachel could be pregnant or not.

Rachel thought the test was an absolute waste of time as there was no way she could be pregnant but at least this way they could rule that out as a possibility to figure out what was really wrong. During the time Rachel waited for Dr. Ackley to return, Zach had awoken and wanted to be fed. She was in the middle of burping him when she returned.

"Mrs. Hudson, I ran the test twice and both times the result came back positive. You're pregnant," the woman stated bluntly. Rachel stopped mid-burp to stare at the woman before laughing at her and continuing to burp the last baby she would ever have.

"That's impos-"

"Impossible, I know. Either you haven't been completely honest about your sexual partners or your husband's vasectomy didn't take." Dr. Ackley threw her hands up as to say 'I-don't-know'.

"Are you trying to insinuate that I would cheat on my husband?" Rachel asked, appalled that she would suggest such a thing.

"Considering the likelihood of a vasectomy reversing itself and the fact that you are very pregnant, that would be the most likely way this happened. But there is always the slim chance of a reversal. It's a very low possibility but has been known to happen every so often."

There was no way this could be happening. Here her doctor was accusing her of cheating on Finn when she had done no such thing. There was absolutely _no way_ she was pregnant. The test had to be wrong. And as for a reversal, like she said, the chances of it happening were slim to none.

"Do an ultrasound!" Rachel exclaimed trying to prove the woman wrong. It had to be something else wrong with her. "If you do an ultrasound that will definitively determine if I'm pregnant or not because I don't believe your test."

"Okay. If you're pregnant you'll need one anyway. I'm assuming you have an OB/GYN already?" Dr. Ackley asked pointing between Liam and Zach.

"Yes, he's delivered all three of my children."

"I'd suggest scheduling an appointment with him as soon as possible." Dr. Ackley wheeled her chair over to the cupboard and pulled out a box. She opened it and Rachel realized it was the ultrasound machine. She booted it up and told Rachel to make herself comfortable. A few minutes later she was gliding the handle over Rachel's abdomen and an image Rachel never expected showed up on the screen.

"Looks like the pregnancy test results were accurate," Dr. Ackley replied somewhat smugly. She moved the handle around a little bit more. "It looks like you're about 18 weeks along. I'm honestly surprised a woman who's already had children didn't realize she was pregnant and for about four months."

Rachel just stared wide-eyed, mouth agape at the image of the fetus in her uterus. How had this happened? Finn couldn't get her pregnant anymore and she hadn't cheated at all! Clearly she wasn't the Virgin Mary reincarnated as her virginity had disappeared long ago. Though it seemed impossible Dr. Ackley's suggestion of Finn's vasectomy reversing itself had to be the only way. Finn was going to flip.

She looked down at her stomach. Now that she really looked at herself, she noticed for the first time that she had a bump. How could she and Finn have missed that? It's not like neither of them never saw her naked. They only had sex all the time. In fact over the past few weeks they had been having it even more than usual. Now Rachel understood why her libido had been on overdrive.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Ackley asked, bringing Rachel out of her head and back into the room.

"You can tell already?" she asked skeptically. With Roxy, Liam and Zach they'd had to wait months before finding out. Here she was learning she was pregnant and discovering the sex of her next child all in one day. Rachel bit her lip then shook her head yes.

"It's a boy," Dr. Ackley announced before pointing out how she knew.

Rachel's eyes began tearing up. Everything was happening so fast and seemed so surreal that she couldn't tell if she was crying because she was happy, sad, scared or totally terrified; possibly all of those emotions and more. How was she going to tell Finn? Would he even believe it with how crazy it sounded? Rachel was the one carrying the baby and she couldn't believe it!

"I'll just print out some pictures for you and we can schedule an appointment with your OB/GYN if you'd like. He can help you with this more. Perhaps your husband should see his doctor as well and have him fix the problem that you already thought had been fixed."

Rachel stared at the baby on the screen until Dr. Ackley shut down the machine and put it away. She gave Rachel a few moments to collect herself and told her she could get her ultrasound pictures and handle any appointments she needed to make at the desk on the way out before awkwardly saying goodbye and stepping out of the room. Rachel just lied there, rubbing her belly over and over trying to figure out how she had missed so much over the past four months.

She should have been able to tell she was pregnant. All the signs had led to that conclusion even without the pregnancy test and ultrasound. Rachel had been adamant in her thinking that it was absurd for her to be pregnant again. Could anyone really blame her though? Finn had been unable to sire anymore children for nearly a year now…or so they had thought. Why would she conclude that she was with child again? That didn't make sense.

"Mommy," a little voice called out causing Rachel to momentarily forget her woes over not realizing she was pregnant. "Sleepy. Wan go home."

"Me too baby, me too."

Rachel finished up at the doctor and made her way home thinking about how to break the news to Finn. Would he welcome the idea of another kid and accept the fact his surgery hadn't taken or would he accuse Rachel of screwing around and hate the baby? She hoped after everything they'd been through and all the years they'd been together it would be the former.

When she arrived home she found Finn and Roxy on the couch watching TV together. They were both laughing at an old SpongeBob SquarePants cartoon on Boomerang and when the door slammed shut Finn finally noticed Rachel had made it home. He got up off the couch leaving Roxy honking in laughter at Patrick answering the telephone at the Krusty Krab incorrectly.

"Hey Rach," Finn greeted her as he wrapped his arms around Rachel and kissed her deeply. When he tried to pull away to say hello to his sons she just held him tighter not wanting to lose the contact with him. "Rachel, are you okay? Did everything go alright at the doctor's?"

Rachel stepped back from Finn and saw the concern all over his face. "I'm going to put the boys down for a little nap. They're both so exhausted from their day out. Then we can talk." Rachel didn't elaborate further causing Finn to worry even more as she walked down the hall into Liam and Zach's room. He followed after her.

"Did you have fun today?" Rachel asked Liam as she tucked him into his bed. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He let out a big yawn and his eyes drooped closed. Rachel kissed his forehead and put up the guard rail before turning to find Finn at Zach's crib letting him suck on his finger.

She walked over to him and rubbed his back. "We need to talk Finn."

His heartbeat quickened at her words and the worst thoughts started to cross his mind. He shook his head then let her lead him out of the room and into theirs. She shut the door behind Finn as he entered and motioned for him to sit on the bed, sitting next to him as he did so.

"I have some…pretty big news. It's kind of…life changing."

"Oh no, Rachel, are you…do you…have cancer…or something?" Finn asked nervously. Rachel could see the panic in his eyes and immediately needed to calm him down.

She shook her head no rapidly. "No, no, no, Finn, it's nothing like that at all. It's not a bad thing really. It's just…shocking and kind of hard to believe."

Her words seemed to alleviate his tension and panic but he was still very confused as to what was going on. "Rach, what is it? What do you have to tell me?"

Deciding being straightforward would be the best way to go, Rachel just spit it out. "Finn, your vasectomy didn't take and I know this because, well, I'm pregnant. About 18 weeks pregnant actually," she finished sounding slightly ashamed. She still felt stupid for not realizing on her own sooner.

The room went still and quiet as the words floated in the air. All Finn could do was stare at Rachel, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What do you mean you're pregnant? That's not possible. I had…but I had…" Her words were still sinking into his brain. His mind seemed unable to wrap around the concept that Rachel could be pregnant again. "Rachel, I got snipped so this wouldn't happen again. That was the whole point! We said three kids was enough!"

Rachel was relieved. It didn't appear that Finn thought she had cheated on him the way her doctor had. "I know but according to the doctor sometimes vasectomies can reverse themselves. It's very uncommon but not unheard of."

"Or you cheated on me," Finn suggested sadly.

_So much for that_ Rachel thought to herself.

She gulped nervously. "Finn, you don't really believe I'd cheat on you? After all these years, after everything we've been through… I love you and only you and you are the only man I want in every sense of the word. I would never cheat on you."

Finn ran his hands through his hair and stood up. "I want to believe you but this just seems so…crazy! It's like the hot tub all over again! When I got it done the doctor said…he said this kind of thing wouldn't happen."

Rachel stood up too and wrapped her arms around Finn. "This isn't the hot tub all over again Finn because I'm not making this up so I can lie to you. I looked up the possibility of something like this and there's a 0.030% chance of it happening. You're just in that 0.030%. Or your doctor just didn't do it correctly. Believe me Finn; I'm just as shocked as you are. I had no idea I was pregnant! I wrote off all the signs as something else because I didn't think it was possible anymore."

She pressed her face into his chest willing him to believe her. It was the absolute truth and she would be devastated if Finn thought she was lying to him. Finally he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

It was insane to think that this was happening but with all the crazy things that had happened in their lives, why not think this kind of thing could occur. It seemed that if it would happen to anyone it would be to them. He knew Rachel wasn't lying. She didn't even have time for an affair much less the drive to pursue one. Between work, kids, and him, she barely had time to breathe. Plus, she still seemed as devoted to him as when they first got back together in high school. And they'd been having more sex lately which meant that she was spending more time with Finn and less time out of the house. That meant he really was shooting live rounds instead of blanks. Damn it! He'd have to get the surgery done again!

"Well that sucks." Rachel looked upset by his words. "Not the pregnant thing, the fact that I have to get another vasectomy! I'm finding another doctor." He pulled Rachel's chin up and kissed her.

"This whole situation is totally insane but I believe you Rach. I know you wouldn't cheat on me," he mumbled against her lips as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Rachel smiled at him with tears in her eyes. She was so nervous that this would explode into a huge fight and be painful for everyone involved but it hadn't. Finn trusted her.

"So, four kids huh? I think we're gonna need a bigger apartment," Finn said before he kissed Rachel again. She wrapped her arms around Finn's neck as he placed his hands at her hips.

"Definitely; I don't think we'd be able to fit three kids in one room because I know Roxy will not want to share," Rachel replied with a slight chuckle.

Finn narrowed his eyes at his wife. "Are you…is it a boy?" Finn asked with great interest. Rachel smiled, bit her lip and nodded at him. He smiled widely back at her and picked her up before kissing her once more.

Holding her still, Finn carried Rachel to the door and locked it before swiftly crossing the room and depositing Rachel on the bed. She giggled as he leaned over her and caged her in with his body. Finn pressed his lips to Rachel's before moving them down her neck and into the v of her blouse.

Finn placed his hand under Rachel's shirt to feel her baby bump. Much like Rachel he had noticed the signs of her pregnancy but wrote them off. He too believed it impossible for her to be pregnant again so when he noticed something, he just assumed it was something else entirely. Like her little pudge. Finn would never tell Rachel he'd noticed her gaining weight as she'd make him take cold showers for a week but he did. He thought maybe Rachel's metabolism was slowing or something or she was eating more than usual, which she was, so he just brushed it off. It wasn't a big deal really. Besides, as she seemed to put on the pudge, she wanted to have more sex so he figured don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

He pushed her shirt up and pulled her skirt down under her bump to reveal it entirely. Finn lifted his head and moved down to place it at her bump where he kissed her tenderly. He was going to have another kid and he couldn't believe it.

"Hi baby boy, I'm your Daddy," Finn said quietly to Rachel's stomach. He'd introduced himself to all their children this way and each time loved to mumble sweet nothings to her stomach. He said it made him felt closer to the baby since he couldn't be close to them the way Rachel was.

"Hey Daddy," Rachel's voice called out, dripping with seduction. "Mommy is up here and she's kinda missing Daddy's lips."

Finn gave her a half smile and as he moved back up to kiss Rachel again, he began to unbutton her blouse. It wasn't long after that that Rachel and Finn were completely nude and writhing around on their bed. As the boys were sleeping and Roxy was just down the hall watching TV, they needed to be quiet but it was proving rather difficult as Finn was doing things to Rachel that made her toes curl.

It wasn't even anything kinky or wild like some of their sexual encounters, but it was intimate and passionate and felt amazing. Finn took care to make sure Rachel was feeling pleasure all over her body and not just where she wanted it most. He grazed his fingers so lightly over her skin that it almost felt like a breeze touching her while he lavished her body with open mouthed kisses that left Rachel's heart beating a mile a minute.

He loved her body with everything he had and as she sat in his lap, very slowly riding him, letting him mark her with his mouth, she felt so connected to him.

Their bodies were sweaty and stuck together and Finn wanted to run his hands over every bit of Rachel he could reach. He held her flush against him as she moved her hips back and forth and Rachel clutched his head to her shoulder, pulling at the hair at the back of his head, moaning at the feeling of Finn sliding in and out of her. It was love making at its finest.

After what seemed eons of building tension, Rachel was finally plummeting over the edge. Her body shook in Finn's arms and she choked out a whine as she pulsed around Finn with her head thrown back and her eyes screwed shut. Finn wasn't long behind and both collapsed into each other falling against the pillows at the headboard. They remained entwined in each other, staring into each other's eyes, lightly caressing the other without a single word between them before a knock at the door pulled them from their world of bliss.

"I know you're in there. Roxy said you were home and all the other rooms are devoid of Finchel," Kurt's muffled voice could be heard through the door. He knocked again. "Rachel, Finn, open the door!"

Finn groaned at his brother's sudden appearance. What the hell was Kurt doing at his apartment? Didn't he have a husband and surrogate to bug or something? They didn't even live together anymore and he was _still_ cockblocking Finn! At least he waited until after they had gotten through one really intense and awesome round to be annoying.

Rachel and Finn grudgingly untangled themselves and put their clothes back on. Kurt would easily be able to tell what they had just been up to but it was their apartment and their room. If they wanted to have sex that was their right as the occupants of said apartment and room.

Once decent, Finn opened the door. "What are you doing here Kurt? And how did you even get in?" he asked as Kurt breezed past him and went directly for the closet. He flung it open and tore through Finn's wardrobe.

"You gave me a key in case of emergencies remember? You weren't answering the door and Roxy kept insisting she wasn't allowed to open the door even though I told her it was me and it was okay. I figured this counted as an emergency, so I let myself in. No, uh uh, this is going." Kurt threw a Star Wars tie into the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing with my stuff?" Finn demanded as he walked over to the pile and picked up some of his favorite clothes Kurt had thrown there.

"At lunch today it was revealed to me that you still own articles of clothing that haven't been in style, well, ever really. So I'm here to save you from your wardrobe. Oh God! The dreaded puffy vest!" Kurt held out a hunter green puffy vest like it was going to bite him before tossing it directly into the garbage. "Not even the homeless would want those."

"Hey!" Finn dug the vest out of the garbage and held it to his chest in offence. "I love this vest. It's comfortable. I like wearing it when my torso is cold but my arms are hot."

Kurt stared at him like he was stupid. "That statement doesn't even make sense Finn. Now you are getting rid of this damn vest," he started trying to rip it away from Finn, "or else I'm destroying all your cargo pants!"

Finn was conflicted. He loved his puffy vest but he loved his cargo pants too and he knew Kurt was not lying. He never joked when it came to fashion.

"Can I keep one vest?" he asked like a small child trying to get his way.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Fine! You can keep one for nostalgia purposes but if I _ever_ see you wearing it again so help me I will take a torch to it faster than you can say 'Lady Gaga is a goddess'! Choose wisely."

Finn gulped and walked over to his closet. Unbelievable! He was letting his fashion dictator brother come into his house and tell him what he could and couldn't wear. There had to be a way to salvage his things. This was ridiculous!

"Kurt, no. This is my house and my stuff and I'm _not_ letting you tell me what I can and can't wear! When it comes to the fancy stuff I promise you can pick out every last detail but on a daily basis I'm not going to let you dictate my clothes. So if you don't mind, I'd like you to get your fashionista ass out of my house!" Finn emphasized his words by pointing fiercely at the door.

Kurt just rolled his eyes as his hand sat on his hip tiredly. "If you're done with your little tantrum I'll be getting back to your closet now." He walked right past Finn and continued to pull clothes out of it, tossing them to the floor.

"Well it was worth a try," Finn said to Rachel who was holding back a giggle. There were just some things Kurt would not budge on.

As Kurt rifled through Finn's clothing, he looked back at Rachel with interest. "Rachel, how did your doctor's appointment go? Did they figure out what's wrong?"

Rachel and Finn glanced at each other wondering if now was the best time to tell him. "Might as well. He's going to find out sooner or later," Finn stated quietly. Rachel shook her head in agreement.

"You know you're theory at lunch about how I might be pregnant?"

"Uh huh," he replied absent-mindedly.

"Well, turns out you were right. I'm 18 weeks pregnant," Rachel said as if it were no big deal. Kurt stopped his assault on Finn's wardrobe.

"I'm confused. I thought you said that was impossible as Finn has been neutered. Did you lie to her and not actually go through with it?" Kurt asked, pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

"What? No! I did get it done. It just didn't work apparently which sucks because I have to go again now!" Finn was quite aggravated about that. He didn't so much mind that he and Rachel were having another kid. It certainly wasn't in the plan but worse things could happen.

"Okay, but, Rachel, I don't understand. You've had three other kids! How did you not recognize the signs? Same for you Finn! You've both been through this multiple times."

"I knew something was off but I didn't think they were pregnancy signs because I didn't think I could get pregnant again! You know there's a whole show about women who didn't realize they were pregnant until the baby was popping out of them? It's not as uncommon as you would think," Rachel explained, annoyed at how foolish Kurt was making her feel.

"Have you told the little ones yet?"

Rachel and Finn shook their heads. "Liam was with me when I found out but he didn't understand and I only just told Finn about an hour ago. We're still wrapping _our_ heads around it. Roxy is under the impression that Mommy and Daddy won't be having anymore kids. She's not going to be happy."

"You should tell her soon. Delaying the inevitable won't do any good." Kurt turned back to the closet and pulled a few more items out of it before deeming about three shirts and two pairs of pants acceptable.

"As a baby gift I'm going to buy you a whole new closet! I'm going to take these and donate them to the blind because at least they won't see how horrible they are."

Rachel gasped at his cheeky remark while Finn commented on his statement.

"How is that a baby gift? It's not for the baby," he cocked an eyebrow at him and glanced between Rachel and Kurt.

"Yes it is because then he won't have to see what poor choice of clothing his father wears. Is it a boy? Or will Roxy be getting that little sister she never wanted?"

"It's a boy. Finn is getting the three boys he wanted now. I seriously hope they aren't like the King boys. I do not need this guy," Rachel patted her stomach," running around naked screaming about the porno he just found on TV."

Kurt looked confused by Rachel's words but decided they were not of import. He scooped up the clothes he'd thrown on the floor and tossed them into a garbage bag he'd brought with him.

"I'm going to go now. I know it's unexpected but, congratulations on my new nephew. Looks like we'll be having kids around the same time now. Oh and Finn, I have all your measurements so don't worry, you're closet will be filled again by the end of the week with clothes that are fashionable yet retain your…Finn-ness." He waved his hand around to indicate Finn's persona. "And then I will be able to sleep at night knowing there isn't a puffy vest anywhere in this apartment. Goodbye you two. Have fun _celebrating_." Kurt winked knowingly at them. He definitely knew what they had been up to before opening the door.

As Kurt exited the room, Roxy walked in and said goodbye to him.

"What's in the garbage bag?" she asked Finn who had sat back down on the bed.

"Oh just most of Daddy's clothes. Uncle Kurt finally lost it and raided his closet," Rachel supplied pulling Finn up and walking him and Roxy out to the living room. She knew Kurt was right. They needed to tell Roxy that she was pregnant so she could begin to adjust quicker.

"Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy have some big news to tell you that is probably going to be confusing but you need to know it okay?" Rachel started as they made themselves comfy on the couch. She looked at Finn for support. He took Roxy's hand while Rachel continued.

"Roxy, you know how Mommy and Daddy said we wouldn't have any more babies after Zach was born?" Roxy shook her head. "Well sweetie, something happened and now we are having another baby. You're getting another little brother."

Roxy stared blankly at Rachel. "You're having another baby?" Roxy asked just as blankly. Rachel smiled slightly as she shook her head in confirmation. Then the emotions surfaced.

"This isn't fair! You can't have another baby! I don't want another brother!" She flung herself back onto the couch and threw her arm over her eyes dramatically. "My life is ruined!"

Rachel just sighed while Finn rolled his eyes. Ever the mini drama queen Roxy was.

"Roxy, it's okay. Do you remember the talk we had the last time you found out Mommy was having a baby? We still love you just as much, another baby won't change that." Finn thought that her concern over being forgotten was what was upsetting her.

"I know!" she shouted at him before standing up. "I just have two annoying baby brothers already. I don't want another annoying one!" She stormed off in the direction of her bedroom and slammed the door loudly. Seconds later a cry could be heard coming from the baby monitor on the coffee table.

"She took it pretty well, I think," Finn said as he stood up to go take care of Zachary.

Rachel gave him an 'Are-you-fucking-kidding-me?' stare and placed her head in her hands.

It was going to be a long 22 weeks until the new baby boy Hudson was born.

* * *

><p>One: No copyright infringement intended with the title of this chapter. I just thought it was a nice play on the fact that Dianna Agron was in <em>I Am Number Four<em> and this is about Finn and Rachel's fourth kid. Glee connections everywhere!

Two: I just _had_ to use the quote Cory tweeted about Finn's puffy vests in here. I had to.

Three: That 'lock up your daughters' shirt is real and the most adorable little boy was wearing it when he came into the store I work at. He called me 'Amantha' and I about died from the cuteness.

Four: Once a goat really did start eating the pocket of my uncle's pants when we visited a petting zoo. It was pretty hilarious.

Five: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting, etc... I can't tell you enough just how much I appreciate it.


	27. Of Vegan Lasagna and Small Talk

So this is based off of a prompt for a Hudson family dinner from Dee (or iheartfinnyd on Tumblr) and I hope I didn't ruin what you had in mind. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>September 22nd, 2035<strong>

It was late when Rachel arrived home to the smell of delicious food wafting through the air, infiltrating her nostrils and making her realize just how hungry she was. It was like in those old cartoons where the character was drawn to the source of the smell by the lines indicating the wafting. Rachel wasn't even sure her feet had moved her when she floated through the dining room, which had been set up for six, and into the kitchen to find her entire family cooking.

Finn was manning the lasagna that she would not be consuming in the oven while Roxy was chopping vegetables on the counter. Liam was at the stove flipping over little pieces of zucchini while Zach tossed a salad and Ian poured drinks. Goober and Tinker stood around waiting for scraps of food and were so excited by the prospect of a dropped carrot that neither greeted Rachel like they usually did. Rachel felt like she was in the twilight zone. The only time she'd ever seen her husband and all their offspring cooking together was, oh, never.

Sure sometimes she'd come home to find Finn awake waiting to have a nice quiet dinner with her which usually meant he wanted some nice not-so-quiet sex with her after or she'd come home to find cookies baked by Roxanne spelling out the question she wanted an answer to such as 'Can I spend the night at Addy's?'. As for the boys, they could barely work a toaster much less make a meal. This was peculiar indeed.

"Hello everyone. What's going on?" Rachel asked suspiciously when she entered the kitchen and disrupted her silent family's thoughts.

Finn stood up straight and smiled at Rachel. "Hey baby, we're making you dinner."

"I can see that. Why?" Rachel blinked at him.

"Because we wanted to. Does there have to be a reason to make dinner?" Finn chewed on his lip as his eyes darted between his children's faces.

"Generally. The kids are usually in bed by now. It's after midnight." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"I figured since it's the weekend they could stay up so we could all have dinner together. We made vegan lasagna for you." Finn smiled broadly as he bent back down to the oven to pull the lasagna out.

Now Rachel was really suspicious. There was almost never an entirely vegan meal made in her house. There had to be a catch.

"Mom, why don't you go change into your pajamas or something while we finish up dinner? It should be ready soon," Roxy said wearing the same expression as Finn. There was definitely something up. Rachel just couldn't place her finger on it.

"Fine. Let me know when it's ready," Rachel replied before leaving the kitchen to go upstairs. Finn and Roxy watched her go.

"You think she's on to it?" Roxy asked Finn who was carrying the lasagna to the table.

Finn's face twitched nervously as he thought about it. "She probably realizes something is up. At least she didn't come in screaming at me like she has the last few nights. Liam, you're going to burn those." He walked over to his son and turned the burner down on the zucchini. "Go help Ian carry the drinks out to the table. I don't need him spilling them and giving your mother any more reason to be pissy."

Liam did as was told and minutes later the table was covered in food and Finn was calling Rachel downstairs. The kids were all seated with smiles plastered on their faces and Finn was waiting by Rachel's chair to help her into it. It all seemed very Stepford, which was ironic as she was the wife.

Rachel sat down and Finn moved over to his chair. "So, uh, dig in!"

None of the boys touched the food as they all hated eating vegan. "Dad, I don't want this," Ian whined as he stared distastefully at the lasagna Rachel was lifting a piece out of.

Finn forced a smile at his youngest child. "Ian, remember what we said? This dinner is for Mom and you are going to eat it." He cut a piece out and plopped it on his plate. Before the other two could protest, he did the same.

Rachel raised her eyebrow. Finn never forced them to eat anything they didn't want to. That was her job, so why was he doing so now?

"Finn if he doesn't want to eat it he doesn't have to," she said, playing his part.

"Yes he does Rach. We're eating a nice family meal that everyone can eat for once. Totally meat-less and animal byproduct free." Finn dug into his own piece of lasagna and Rachel could tell he really wanted to spit it back out onto his plate but he soldiered on and swallowed.

"While I appreciate the gesture, it wasn't necessary. You could have made something with meat for the kids. You usually do anyway."

Roxy entered the conversation. "We wanted to make something special just for you since you've been so stressed out lately. All week you've been so upset over something and we just wanted to try to make you happy again, show you we appreciate you and love you." She half-smiled at Rachel.

Rachel smiled back at her before turning to Finn. "So that's what this is about? You're trying to get me back on my good side?" She narrowed her eyes at Finn who looked away guiltily. "Oh Finn, I think it'll take a little more than a vegan lasagna to do that, but thanks for trying. I do like my vegan lasagna."

She took a bite off her fork and happily chewed her tasty treat. Everyone else ate it like it was plastic.

"So how was school yesterday?" Rachel asked to none of her children in particular. She just expected one of them to continue the conversation.

"They made me play soccer," Liam spoke up. "Mr. Harrison knows I hate running and he wouldn't let me play as the goalie."

"That's why he wouldn't let you play goalie…because he knows you wanted to. Mr. Harrison is a dick like that," Finn said into his food.

"Finn! Language!" Rachel scolded.

"What? He is! He even does that with adults. Harrison always takes my favorite chair in the teacher's lounge _just_ because he knows it's my favorite." Finn couldn't stand the phys. ed. teacher, if he could be called that, at Wilson. He was a lazy, fat, old man who enjoyed squashing the fun and joy out of everything and thought drinking Diet Pepsi alone would help him lose the spare tire around his waist. Never mind that he ate two Big Macs, a large fry and a chocolate milkshake every day for lunch, that Diet Pepsi was going to work. Yeah, and Finn had dwarfism.

Rachel furrowed her brow at him and molded her lips into a tight line of disapproval. "Even if that is so there is no reason to use that kind of language around our children Finn. You know how Ian likes to repeat things he shouldn't." She turned her attention back to Liam. "Liam, I know you don't like sports but you have to at least try when it comes to gym class. You get graded on your effort and if you at least show that you're trying then you'll do fine. So even if you don't get to be goalie and you never even touch the ball make it seem like you're into the game."

Liam shook his head and played with the food on his plate. He had perfected the trick of merely moving the food around to make it look like he'd actually eaten and when that didn't work he snuck pieces to Goober whose head was conveniently located right in his lap and waiting to eat whatever Liam gave him. He knocked a piece of the lasagna into the napkin in his lap and Goober sucked it up from there.

"Zach, Ian, Roxy, how was school for you?" Rachel inquired. They hardly ever had family dinners like this so it was nice to be able to sit down and actually discuss their lives with each other…even if by force.

Roxy just shrugged while Ian laid his head on the table. Rachel was about to tell him to get his head off the table when Zach began speaking. "I decided what instrument I want to play next year in band!" he burst out excitedly.

"Oh that's great Zach! What did you pick?" Rachel beamed at her child.

"I want to play the drums like Dad." He was so distracted by his thoughts of being a badass drummer that he forgot he hated the lasagna he was being forced to eat and took a bite. Zach choked on it a little before forcing himself to swallow.

"Zach, are you sure that's the instrument you want to play? No offence dear but you have no rhythm." Rachel looked at Finn who just chuckled. He knew exactly why Zach wanted to be a percussionist.

"So? You don't need rhythm to pick up chicks. If the girls see you with drumsticks in your back pocket, they come to you," he explained. Rachel's mouth fell open as she understood why he wanted to play the drums. What eight year old talked that way that didn't have the last name Puckerman? How did their son end up the player?

Finn decided to add to the conversation. "He's got a point. My drum face still turns you on," he said to Rachel who blushed slightly at the thought. "Hey Ian, did you decide what you wanted to do for your birthday yet? It's less than a week away now."

Ian just shrugged. Finn could tell he was tired and probably just wanted to go to bed. "Can we go to the aquarium?" he asked looking up at Finn finally.

"We went there last year. You want to go again?" he asked somewhat surprised. The kid could go anywhere on his day yet he wanted to go someplace he'd been dozens of times before. He just shook his head. "If that's where you want to go, we can go."

"Well, I'm done now and I'm quite tired so I'm just going to clean off my plate and head to bed. Goodnight family!" Roxy said trying to avoid having to droll on about her boring Friday at school.

"Hey Miss High School, sit down." Roxy cursed her luck and plopped back down in her seat after her mother wouldn't allow her to leave. "How was school? Make any new friends?"

Rachel asked Roxy that every time they talked about school. Roxy didn't understand why her mother wanted her to make new friends. She liked her old friends and they were good people. Both of her parents liked her friends.

"No. Still got the same ones, Addy and Kylie," she replied with some attitude. Rachel looked disappointed.

"Don't you want to try to branch out a little? I realize you love Addy and Kylie as do we but you should try spending time with some more people. You might find friends in people you'd never expect."

"Oh like how you and Dad met? Are you suggesting I join glee club? You know I can't sing." It was the honest truth. Roxy couldn't carry a tune in a bucket and forget dancing. She had two left feet and Finn's awkward coordination. Finn was considered a better dancer than her which was saying something because he was awful.

"No, you don't need to try singing. I'd prefer if you didn't. I don't need people knowing that _I_ produced a child that can't sing or dance at all. But I'm saying maybe you should join a sports team or yearbook or mock UN, something other than the art club. Who knows, maybe you'll meet your future husband." Rachel looked at her daughter and shook her head up and down slightly.

Finn snorted. "Roxy, don't let her push you around. You have to do what you feel is right no matter what anyone else thinks. If you just want to be in art club that's fine. If you want to join the glee club even though you sing and dance worse than a polar bear, go for it. As long as you're happy and not hearing wedding bells yet." He smiled at her while she glared at him.

"Thank you for comparing me to a polar bear Dad. I appreciate it," she replied with dry sarcasm.

He gave her the thumbs up.

"Finn, why would you say that to her?" Rachel stared him down with disbelief.

"Because…she…should…be able to do whatever she wants to do without feeling pressure from you," he replied hesitantly, ending the sentence sounding like a question.

Rachel shook her head and closed her eyes. "Not that, the thing about the polar bear. That was mean Finn."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean. I was just kidding."

"And I bet you loved it when Jesse compared your singing and dancing to that of a 'zombie who has to poop'," Rachel air quoted the last few words. All the kids started giggling as Finn's face hardened at the memory.

"Okay, I get it I'm sorry. What do you want me to say, I'm sorry!" Finn looked at Roxy. "Roxanne, you sing and dance lovely. I'm sorry I compared you to a polar bear." He looked back at Rachel. "There are you happy now Rachel?"

Finn threw his fork down onto his plate with an angry clatter and just stared at Rachel. He knew he shouldn't have made fun of her singing and dancing but he also knew Roxy. She didn't truly take offence to it, she joked about her horrendous moves and voice with him quite frequently.

The mood in the room shifted then. It had been mostly jovial despite the fact Rachel had been mad at Finn all week and he knew it. Now it seemed that the frustration Rachel had with Finn for that evening was finally surfacing.

Finn had had enough. They needed to settle the problem once and for all so they could get past it because clearly not talking about it wasn't helping. "Rachel, what do you want me to do to apologize that I haven't already done? How many times can I say I'm sorry?"

The kids' interests were all piqued. They had known all week that their mother was pissed at their father and that had been part, most, of the reason for making her dinner but they weren't entirely sure why she was mad at him. She had simply gone around slamming doors on things and ignoring Finn while being snippy when she had to talk to him. Rachel didn't yell or give him the silent treatment but it was still obvious she was furious at him.

"I just want you to admit you were wrong! You shouldn't have gone behind my back like that Finn! That was something life shaping that could have severely changed her personality," Rachel said as she stood up from the table and carried her plate into the kitchen. Finn followed her and the kids remained at the table watching them with rapt attention.

"I highly doubt that could have changed her personality. She'd still be the same person," Finn countered.

Rachel threw the plate in the sink and turned to face Finn with her hand on her hip. "Do you think I'd be the same person if I had been named Monica or Phoebe? Or you, if you had been named Christopher or something? Our name does shape who we are Finn whether you believe that or not."

"Rachel, I don't see why it matters. You gave me permission to name her Roxanne anyway!" Finn yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Liam, Zach and Ian all turned to stare at Roxy who was just as confused as they were. Had their parents been arguing over her all week? Roxy needed to get to the bottom of this. She stood up and took the remaining plates and silverware into the kitchen to deposit them in the sink.

"Mom, Dad, what exactly have you been arguing about all week?" Roxy asked slowly, looking between her parents who stared at each other.

Rachel turned to look at her daughter. "Well, Roxanne, apparently your father had been keeping a secret from me since the day you were born and now that I know about it thanks to Puck he won't admit that he was wrong!" Rachel stormed past Finn and back into the dining room to start picking up the remaining food dishes.

Roxy looked to her father hoping he'd be able to elaborate. Finn rubbed his temple then explained. "A week before you were born we found out you were going to be a girl and we started arguing over what to name you-"

"I know that already Dad." Finn stared her down. "Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, we were arguing over what to name you because your mother wanted to name you Fanny," Roxy started laughing until she saw her mother's expression then quickly stopped, "my thoughts exactly, so she wanted to name you Fanny but I wanted to name you Roxanne. Your mother didn't want to name you Roxanne though. Well, even after you had been born we still hadn't decided on a name for you yet. When the nurse took you to the nursery I followed you because of your mother's paranoia that they'd end up giving you to the wrong family or something and the nurse commented that you didn't have a name. I made a decision then. I told her your name was Roxanne and then made it official on your birth certificate…without your mother's permission."

Rachel strolled back into the kitchen. "Yes, and he hid that fact from me for over 14 years! It doesn't matter that I gave him permission after he manipulated my emotions-"

"Manipulated your emotions?" Finn balked at her statement. "Rachel, I didn't even know you were awake when I was holding her and talking to her! It's not my fault you thought it was adorable and decided to let me name her."

Rachel looked away angrily. "Still, if I had known what you did, I would not have let you get your way! Plus, you lied to me about it for 14 years! What happened to no more lying, huh?"

"Rachel, I didn't tell you because it didn't matter. She was named Roxanne either way! I didn't want to upset you over it."

"Well I am upset!" Rachel screeched at him causing Goober and Tinker who'd been in the kitchen still begging for scraps to run for the hills. "You had no right to do that."

Roxy felt the need to intervene. "Does it count at all that I like my name? I'd much rather be named Roxanne than Fanny."

Finn and Rachel both looked at Roxy who was shying away under her mother's harsh gaze. "I bet you wouldn't like it so much if you knew what you were named after," Rachel threatened.

Roxy raised her eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're familiar with the song Roxanne by The Police correct?" Roxy shook her head. "You're named after the prostitute in that song." Roxy's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. Finn face palmed.

"I'm named after a prostitute?" Roxy shouted at Finn accusingly. Rachel smugly smirked at Finn.

Finn tried to explain. "You're not named after the damn prostitute in the song. That song is just the first place I heard the name Roxanne and I liked it. I didn't even know the song was about a prostitute when I first heard it!" He glared at Rachel who glared right back. "Why would you tell her that?"

"I'm sorry, was that another one of your little secrets you wanted to keep hidden forever? Oh let me guess, you didn't want Liam to know that _you_ were the one who broke his cello either, right?" Rachel asked innocently.

"_You_ broke my cello?" Liam screeched as he entered the kitchen. He stared up at Finn angrily who looked back down at him sympathetically. "I have to share a school cello with Andy Hannigan because _you_ broke my cello?"

"It was an accident buddy. I didn't mean to. I thought I closed the latches on the case right but when I was carrying it out to the car they popped open and it fell out and the neck cracked. I'm paying to get it fixed aren't I?"

"But it's going to take weeks to fix!" Liam looked on the verge of tears. His cello was his most prized possession and he had been devastated when he learned it was broken. He frequently talked about beating up the guy who snapped his cello neck in half if they ever found him.

"I'm really sorry Liam. I didn't mean to," Finn apologized. He knew Liam would be hurt and pissed off at him if Finn had told him that he had been the one who broke the cello so he fibbed a little and said that when he picked it up from school and brought it home and found it cracked it must have been someone at school. Of course he told Rachel the truth knowing she'd understand but now he was severely regretting that. He hated the look Liam was giving him.

Finn glared at Rachel but she was just getting started. "And what about Zach? I'm guessing you don't want him to know that you left him in the car alone for fifteen minutes in a parking garage?"

Now Finn was livid. "That was not just my fault! You were there too!"

"I was in labor! I could barely remember my own name much less anything else! It was your responsibility to make sure Roxy, Liam and Zach were taken care of while I was giving birth," Rachel roared back at him.

"You left me in the car by myself? I could have died or been kidnapped!" Zach walked into the kitchen looking shocked.

"But you weren't kidnapped! And it was September! It wasn't like the car was 110 degrees and it wasn't even that cold, plus you had a jacket on. I remembered I left you out there eventually. You were asleep, you didn't even notice," Finn explained to his still shocked son. He turned his frustration back to his wife. "I get that you're pissed at me but why are you making the kids pay for it?"

"Because I don't like keeping secrets in this house, Finn. They always come back to haunt us and I want to clear the air. So there's just one more." Finn was nervous now. What the hell was she going to say?

"Don't you think it's time we told Ian he was an accident?" she asked spitefully. Finn just shook his head at her. He couldn't believe she was doing this. Be mad at him sure, but by revealing this information she was stressing out the kids and making them feel bad.

Ian walked into the kitchen then. Finn looked down at him as he spoke. "I was an accident?"

"Yes, Ian. You were an accident," Rachel answered.

His lower lip trembled slightly. "Does that mean that you…don't want me?"

Rachel's mouth fell open. "No, sweetie, not at all." She looked around at all her kids who looked like they wanted to cry or punch something. What had she done? "Ian, baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She pulled him in for a hug. "Dad and I love you very much and so do Roxy and Liam and Zach. Just because you were unexpected doesn't mean you were unwanted." Rachel ran her fingers through his hair as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Okay? Don't ever think that?"

"Way to go, Rach. You made him cry. Congratulations, you managed to make everyone in the house feel awful all because you were mad at me and couldn't just let something that happened over 14 years ago go!" Finn said, voice rising at his annoyance with his wife. He loved Rachel no matter what but sometimes she still acted like a child and it was ridiculous. Now Finn had to do damage control. "Roxanne, I promise you, you are not named after the prostitute. I would never name my child after a prostitute. Jasmine is named after a prostitute, not you."

Rachel looked at Finn like he was bonkers. "Jasmine is named after the Aladdin character."

Finn looked at Rachel with a false smile. "You and Anjali keep thinking that. Liam, I feel horrible about breaking your cello. I only lied because I knew how upset you'd get at me and I didn't want to feel like I'd let you down. I'm sorry." Liam still looked really upset.

"Zach, I'm sorry I left you in the car. You know I can forget things easily and to be fair, your mom was distracting me by being in labor with Ian. But, I mean, come on. You gotta admit it's kinda funny…no? Okay," Finn trailed off his laughter at his son and Rachel's expression at saying it was kinda funny. He didn't think Zach would be so upset over that. It's not like he was actually abducted.

Then Finn turned to Ian. He could tell his youngest was trying really hard not to cry even more but his exhaustion mixed with finding out he wasn't actually supposed to exist seemed to be winning out. He knelt down to look Ian in his face.

"Ian, though your mother is insane, she's right. We all love you so much and just because we didn't plan on getting you that does not mean we aren't happy about it. You're awesome dude; we wouldn't be the same without you."

"I'd have my own room," Zach replied a little bitterly. Finn gave him a stern look.

"Actually you wouldn't, you'd be sharing with Liam. Anyway, Ian do you understand?" Finn continued.

Ian swallowed hard but shook his head. "So I'm like a surprise?" he asked hesitantly.

"Exactly. You were a surprise and one that everyone was excited about," Rachel added in, kneeling down too.

"Speak for yourself," Roxy grumbled.

"Roxanne," Rachel warned, whipping her head around to glare at her eldest child who just smiled back innocently.

Finn hugged Ian then stood up again. He looked at Rachel who stood too. "So it's all out in the open now. Anything else you want to share?"

Rachel looked a little sheepish. She felt bad for upsetting her kids so much just to get to Finn and it wasn't right. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying all that stuff. It wasn't very adult of me and I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings. Roxy, you are not named after a prostitute, Liam, Zach, those were both accidents and your dad really does feel bad about it, Ian, I'm sorry I broke that news to you so harshly. Finn, while I still think you were wrong for naming Roxanne without my consent, I suppose it doesn't really matter after all this time. Like you said, she would have been named Roxanne either way. I apologize for my behavior."

Finn glanced between his kids and Rachel. "Apology accepted." He stuck his hand out and Rachel shook it before Finn pulled her in for a big hug. "Come here," Finn called to his children who he forced to join in on a group hug.

Though dinner had ended with a little turbulence it worked out for the best. Rachel did have a point about not wanting to keep secrets in the house. It just complicated everything. Did that mean Finn was going to tell his kids what he and Rachel do with the contents of the locked drawer in the dresser in his closet, hell no, but communication was key and that was what Rachel had been getting at.

"Okay Hudsons, I say it's time for bed," Rachel called out from the middle of the group hug. "It's way past all your bedtimes and you need to get some sleep. Thank you all for my vegan dinner though. We should have a purely vegan meal as a family more often."

Finn, Roxy, Liam, Zach and Ian all let out a collective groan at the suggestion.

"Mom, we like meat," Roxy announced as the group hug fell apart.

"Mmm…meat," everyone else said at once.

"Yes, I'm aware. Now come on everyone. Off to bed! Goodnight," Rachel pointed toward the hall that would lead to their rooms. They all shuffled off after Rachel kissed them goodnight but she tugged Finn back to her before he could leave the kitchen and pulled him down for a big wet kiss.

"Does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, the sex we can have tonight means I'm not mad at you anymore," Rachel said saucily as she ran her fingers across Finn's stomach and walked toward the hall.

He turned around and stared after Rachel who glanced back at him biting her lip before leaving the kitchen. Finn's pants already felt tighter.

"I love make up sex," he mumbled as he quickly followed Rachel.


	28. Facts about Dates

Sorry, this isn't another update already but I think this will be somewhat helpful. It was brought to my attention that it can get confusing figuring out how old everyone is sometimes so I thought I'd throw out some of my OC's birthdays to help with the timeline a little and some interesting tidbits about the overall story. As the author I have the timeline in front of me all the time so I know how everything fits together but I forget that everyone else doesn't so I will try to make it clearer at the beginning to set the scene better.

And I just want to thank everyone for reading and sticking with this story. Never in a million years would I have thought people would actually like anything I wrote so it's mind blowing to me. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Children's Birthdays and Fun Facts:<strong>

Jasmine Patricia Puckerman – July 20th, 2016

Isaac Alexander Puckerman – March 5th, 2020

Roxanne Carole Hudson – July 31st, 2021

Scarlett Mikayla Puckerman – May 26th, 2024

Liam Christopher Hudson – February 28th, 2025

Zachary Leroy Hiram Hudson – December 1st, 2026

Ian Thomas Hudson – September 27th, 2027

Bartholomew Jackson and Ella Jane Anderson-Hummel – October 10th, 2027

All of Finn and Rachel's children were conceived on holidays: Roxanne on Halloween, Liam on Memorial Day, Zachary on Valentine's Day and Ian on Christmas. I didn't write about these specific times as Finn and Rachel would not know precisely when conception occurred but I needed to know for my timeline so I designated it as such as a nod to Holiday.

Zachary and Ian are what are referred to as "Irish twins" as they were born within one year of each other. They will be the same age for two months and five days.

Zachary has both of Rachel's dads' names as middle names because they were not expecting to have another child and they wanted to honor both of them.

I had Finn and Rachel only have one girl because I really wanted Finn to have a strong father/daughter relationship with Roxanne. She's his little girl and she's the only one he'll ever have so he's very protective of her. Not that I think he wouldn't be protective of her even if they'd had other girls, I just wanted it that way. Also, having three younger brothers would make a very interesting challenge for Roxanne and Rachel's comments about not wanting boys has become ironic because they're huge mama's boys and she dotes on them more so than Roxanne.

Also, Freida Pinto is very much how I picture Anjali in my head. I think she is absolutely beautiful and I love her.

* * *

><p>So I hope this has helped and has proved somewhat interesting to read. It may be updated with more fun facts if I can remember any.<p>

Also, as I will be starting my senior year of college on Monday, I may not have as much time for quick updates anymore but I will still be writing every chance I get. So keep your eyes peeled!


	29. Stinkin' Little Liars

The emphasis isn't so much on Finn and Rachel in this chapter but I hope it's still enjoyable to read.

* * *

><p><strong>January 3rd, 2038<strong>

Kurt's tenth anniversary party was finally happening! It was two years late but it was finally happening which was why Kurt was fussing over every detail. He was adamant that everything had to be absolutely perfect otherwise it would all be ruined. Kurt was being even more domineering than usual and threatened to throw anyone out who could potentially mess with his day. He hadn't even been that anal over his wedding. Anyone who dared to mess with this day was going to pay.

They were in the middle of dessert now and everyone was chatting away gaily about how happy they were Kurt and Blaine were finally getting to have their anniversary party. It had been delayed twice now due to inclement weather on their actual tenth anniversary party and for their eleventh no one much felt like celebrating as Blaine's mother had fallen ill and was in the hospital. She was better now but it had been scary and cause for concern.

The fact that Kurt and Blaine were even together to have a tenth anniversary was still a little surprising. To say that Rachel, Finn and the Hummels were all a bit shocked when Kurt announced that he and Blaine were back together after ten years apart would be a huge understatement. More like floored would be accurate. Kurt had neither seen nor talked to Blaine in a decade so when Kurt informed everyone they were once again an item they were all a little hesitant to just welcome Blaine back into the family.

When Blaine left, Kurt had been devastated. If Rachel thought she had been bad after Finn broke up with her junior year she was mistaken because Kurt had hit rock bottom. It started out slow, like a building storm that everyone could feel coming but no one could see yet. After the initial night's hysteria, Kurt seemed to go back to normal. He went about his daily routine like nothing was wrong, continued to criticize everyone's wardrobe – laying it on even more when it came to Finn – and attended his classes, hung out with friends, laughed and was merry when the time called for it, but hidden just underneath that well crafted exterior was a churning mass of emotions just waiting to explode out of him.

The façade finally cracked when Rachel came for a visit four days after Blaine broke up with Kurt and her cell phone had fallen down the side of Kurt's bed. She reached between the bed and wall to get it and came across an NYU men's hoodie which she made the mistake of pulling out from under the bed. When Kurt laid eyes on the thing the switch flipped and he burst. He threw Rachel out immediately, Niagara Falls spilling from his eyes and spent a week locked in his room refusing to see anyone, not even Burt after Finn called him to tell him what was going on and he flew out specifically to visit him.

After two days of trying to convince Kurt to let Burt in he finally opened the door and Burt even reeled at the sight and smell. The usually well kempt and impeccably clean and dressed man had answered the door with dark circles under his eyes, eye gunk caked to his eyelashes, snot running down his tear streaked face, his hair an unruly mess that hadn't been washed in days and a God awful smell of body odor and no one wanted to know what else.

As for his clothing choice, Kurt had on something no one ever expected to see him in, a pair of sweatpants which were a few sizes too big and a ratty old t-shirt which had holes and snot stains all over it. Rachel hadn't even been aware that Kurt owned a pair of sweatpants.

When he opened the door an absolute wreck, he said nothing as he shuffled back over to his bed and fell into it face first. Tissues and food wrappers littered the floor – he was so distraught Kurt had taken to eating non-organic Hostess snack cakes and nothing else – and the computer was lying open playing the saddest music Kurt could find.

Burt wanted to strangle Blaine for doing that to his son. Kurt had never been through a break-up before so no one knew just how he'd handle it but no one expected this. This was something beyond everyone's comprehension. Kurt had lost his spark, his drive, his witty sense of humor and sharp tongue; he'd lost himself all because Blaine had left taking his heart with him.

It had taken months after that for Kurt to get back to a semblance of normal. It happened slowly, beginning with a shower, but every day things got a little easier. Eventually the hurt lessened and Kurt was able to move on. He started to live again and did quite a bit of it.

Kurt started to date…a lot. In fact, he became a bit of a man-whore. It was like he was trying to find a replacement for what he'd lost but none of the guys had what he was looking for. He always found something wrong with them. Until Kevin.

Kevin was the second big relationship Kurt had ever had. They had met in early 2015 at one of Rachel's shows at school. At the time he had been dating Rachel's co-star in NYU's production of _Thoroughly Modern Millie_ but one look at Kurt and he had fallen in love. As for Kurt he was rather smitten as well.

Kevin was attractive and funny and could sing and dress and made Kurt feel truly loved again. With those other guys that's what had been missing. Kurt wanted to be in love and feel loved back. He never felt like he had that with the other guys he dated but with Kevin, almost immediately they felt that connection.

They dated for about four years before things started to fizzle out. Kurt was so busy traveling back and forth between Los Angeles and New York for work and Kevin was so involved with law school that neither really felt they had time to dedicate to a relationship anymore. The split had been mutual and ended on good terms with the men remaining friends so Kurt was spared the heartache and anguish that time.

For the next few years Kurt drifted through life going on the occasional date while building his brand up. Then one random September day in 2024 in Manhattan, Kurt was out to lunch with a client when the most unexpected person waltzed into the restaurant just as Kurt was getting ready to leave.

Blaine had done a double take when he spotted Kurt chatting with a woman at a table in the middle of the place. He couldn't believe how good he looked and it was when he saw him laugh that he realized just how much he had missed him over the ten years they had been apart. Thinking they could maybe go out for drinks sometime to catch up, Blaine walked over to Kurt and nearly knocked him off his feet with his presence.

Kurt had been blown away at Blaine reappearing ten years later asking to go out for drinks sometime but he agreed. Though Kurt didn't want to admit it, he missed Blaine terribly and still thought about what could have been almost every day. They went out to Kurt's favorite bar the next night and talked about the last ten years in great detail. Blaine told Kurt all about performing around the country and what he had been up to in Los Angeles when he settled there and then how he decided to move back to New York to try his hand at acting on Broadway. Kurt told him all about his clothing line and how he got his start working as a lowly assistant for one of the designers for Versace before finally venturing out on his own. Now he was the designer and had the assistants and clientele that people dreamed of working with.

While they talked it had been like they were never apart and they easily fell into old patterns. When Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt at the end of their get together things turned slightly awkward. They weren't a couple and hadn't been for a very long time yet it felt so natural to do so. Kissing had never been a problem for them.

Blaine apologized for the slip up but Kurt didn't mind. He invited him back to his place for coffee which everyone knows means sex and things progressed quickly from there. With Blaine and Kurt mostly being rooted in New York these days they picked up where they had left off and after some trepidation on the Hummel-Hudson clan's part, Blaine finally took back his spot in their family. It hadn't been easy to win Burt and Finn over again after the way him breaking up with Kurt left him but when Blaine made his intentions very clear that he never wanted to leave Kurt again and Kurt compared their romance to that of Noah and Allie's to which both Burt and Finn were confused, they relented and accepted Kurt's reconnection with Blaine. Less than two years later Blaine and Kurt were happily wed.

Now twelve years later they were celebrating that marriage with their ten year old twins, their families and friends. It was a grand affair that Kurt had been planning for two and a half years and they were over halfway through it without any problems. Kurt was very happy.

A tapping of a microphone sounded throughout the ballroom and all the guests turned to face the stage where a rather tipsy Kurt was standing, holding a half drunk glass of red wine.

"Hello? Is this…" he looked at the on/off switch of the microphone, "is this thing on?" He looked around for confirmation before continuing to speak. As he had the attention of everyone in the room, Kurt assumed it was on. "Hello everyone, welcome, welcome. I would just like to thank you all for coming to, coming to mine and Blaine's two year late tenth anniversary party!" Everyone clapped and smiled as Kurt bowed and pointed at Blaine. "So, we've all had dinner now and done the toasts and the anniversary video that Rachel made for us and…" Kurt drifted off like he forgot what he was saying. "What? Oh right, so let's all…just dance!"

Music started playing and Kurt started dancing and a bunch of other people joined him happily on the dance floor.

Rachel stood up pulling Finn to his feet forcibly and began dragging him out so they could dance. "Roxy, aren't you going to dance? You and Liam could be partners," Rachel offered as she stopped to try to get her kids involved.

Liam and Roxy looked at each other distastefully. "I'd rather dance with a dog. At least it wouldn't step on my feet," Liam replied to his mother in a snarky tone.

Roxy shoved Liam who nearly fell out of his chair. "Yeah, Mom, that's just pathetic. I won't ever be using Liam as a dance partner."

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled Finn back by his collar when he tried to sit back down without her noticing. "It's not my fault you don't have a dance partner. Kurt said you could bring a date but you chose not to. I even gave you a few openings to ask some guys."

"I wasn't interested in them. Just go dance with Dad before he slips out of the jacket you have him by and runs away." She laughed at her father who smiled uneasily under Rachel's gaze as he had been trying to slip away again. He just didn't feel like dancing.

Once Rachel and Finn were semi-happily on the dance floor, Liam sat at the table reading a book that he had neglected to read for school over break while Zach and Ian slipped under the table with Bartie to plot some nefarious plans. Ella had gone off with one of her friends she had been allowed to invite leaving Roxy mostly to herself.

She watched her parents and Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt dance with each other with abandon. Clearly they had a little too much of the wine. Even couples who weren't really dancing still seemed to be having a great time. Puck and Anjali were arguing over something at their table getting rather red in the face from it until Anjali just threw her napkin down and attacked Puck's mouth with hers. It would have been cute if it weren't disturbing. Roxy was even envious of Miss Santana who was currently slow dancing with her wife. She didn't even like Miss Santana yet she still craved what she had. They were all in their 40s yet they were the ones having the good time. It just wasn't fair.

Her head rested on her hand pushing her cheek up as she watched all the happy couples around her when her phone lit up saying she had a new message. She opened it and saw it was from Isabelle. Roxy immediately perked up and looked around the ballroom to make sure no one was even paying attention to her.

_Go to the lobby_ the text read. Roxy stood up quickly and watched her parents to make sure they were distracted as she started to make a break for the exit.

"Going to meet _Isabelle_?" Liam asked without looking up from his book.

"No," Roxy lied unconvincingly. Liam looked up at Roxy clearly not believing her.

"Yeah, and I did all my homework over break," he replied sarcastically. "You wouldn't have to sneak around if you'd just tell them."

"Oh shut up. What do you know, you're twelve." Roxy stormed off before turning around and walking back over to her brother. "If you tell them where I'm going I'll tell Mom how her Tony Award really got broken."

Liam looked offended. "I don't even know where you're going!"

"Keep it that way," Roxy called out as she walked away.

She left the hubbub of the anniversary party and walked down the hall to make her way to the lobby. When she arrived, the only people there were was an elderly couple sitting on a couch and the staff of the hotel. Roxy wandered around searching for Isabelle but there was no one around.

Her phone glowed once more indicating a new text.

_Right_ was all it said. She looked to her right but didn't see anything. Roxy walked in that direction and discovered another hallway which she tentatively walked down. There was still no one around.

Just before she was about to turn around and go back a noise came from behind her and she was being pulled into a dark room and pressed up against a wall. Lips pressed against hers as hands wrapped around her neck. She had been caught off guard but once she realized what was going on, Roxy eagerly reciprocated, kissing back and wrapping her arms around the body against hers. When they pulled away to breathe, Roxy finally spoke.

"Hello to you too Isabelle," Roxy said with a giggle.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? It's embarrassing," Isaac said as he held Roxy in his arms.

"It's for your protection." Roxy kissed him again. "I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Which is why I led you into this dark and deserted coat room where no one can find us. No one followed you right?"

"No. I made sure no one saw me slip out. Besides, I think our parents are too drunk to even notice."

"Good. Then where were we…" Isaac kissed Roxy again and led her over to a smooth surface where he picked her up and placed her down so she was sitting and he was standing. They fervidly kissed as Roxy shoved the suit jacket off Isaac.

"When are we going to tell 'em?" he asked as Roxy started to suck on his neck. She pulled away to look at him.

"I was thinking maybe after we were married with three kids." She pulled his lips back to hers and coaxed his mouth open with her tongue.

He pulled away. "Roxy, he's going to find out eventually. Don't you think it would be better to tell him than to lie to him and have him catch us?"

Roxy groaned. She really didn't want to have this conversation again right now. She just wanted to make out with her boyfriend and ignore the world, not discuss when he would be slaughtered by her father for even thinking non-kosher thoughts about her, much less getting to first, rounding second and attempting to go for third. Why did Isaac want to die so soon?

"Isaac, why do you always push this? This arrangement has worked for the past three months. No one even suspects, except Liam." She still couldn't believe he walked in on them making out in her room. No one was supposed to be home that day.

Isaac pulled away entirely and walked over to the door flicking the light switch on. For the first time since entering the coat room he could see how pretty Roxy looked in her satiny purple dress. He wanted to comment on it earlier, then rip it from her body and admire it on the floor, but Finn had been around and he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He walked back toward Roxy and she was expecting him to fall back into her arms but he continued walking until he got to a chair where he sat down.

"I always push this, Roxanne, because I'm sick of trying to hide it from everyone. My entire family thinks I'm gay or asexual because every time a girl shows interest and they point it out to me, I tell them I'm not interested in dating right now. My friends all think the girlfriend I have is my right hand and that I photoshopped a picture of you and me together when I showed them what you looked like. By the way, if you ever meet Kenny, stay away from him. He thought you were hot and I don't want to have to punch him in the eye again."

Roxy couldn't help but smile at this information. Isaac's friend thought she was hot.

"Not to mention the whole sneaking around part. I hate having to wait around for the coast to be clear just to pick you up from your apartment so we can go out and I can never have you over at my house because that would create suspicion. No matter where we go in Manhattan or Queens I feel like everyone is watching and going to report back to your dad. I love you Roxy but I hate this arrangement. I want to be able to go out in public with you, have you over for dinner, hold your hand whenever I want."

"You think I don't want the same things?" Roxy hopped off the counter she was on and went over to Isaac who allowed her to sit on his lap. "My mother has been trying to set me up with boys from the JCC for the past month so I'd have a date to this thing. It was really hard to fend some of those guys off because apparently they don't get to talk to girls very often."

Isaac didn't find any humor in her words. "That's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm serious, this one guy wrote me a love poem after I merely told him I liked his shoes. His shoes!" Isaac looked away from her, upset written all over his face. She turned his head back so he'd look at her. "Isaac, I love you. I do want all those things you want too…" she paused briefly as Isaac rubbed her thigh with his thumb, "so if you want to tell our parents we're together, I suppose we can. But if my father kills you I will not be above telling you I told you so."

Roxy laughed as Isaac smiled and pulled her face down to kiss her. They resumed their heated make out and were so enraptured by and entwined in each other that nothing else seemed to matter.

Back in the ballroom the anniversary party was blazing on. Liam was still reading his book trying to finish it before tomorrow as he had a test on it on Tuesday until he felt someone tugging on his ankle. He looked down and saw his brother Ian staring up at him from under the table cloth holding a finger over his mouth to signify being quiet. Liam didn't know why exactly he needed to be quiet as it was quite loud but remained silent anyway. Ian beckoned him to join them under the table and he did so.

"What do you want?" he asked the three boys hidden under the table. "I have to finish my book."

"We need you to be our lookout," Zach supplied as he turned to get confirmation from Bartie and Ian.

Liam was confused. "Look out for what?"

"For us, duh," Bartie said as if it was obvious.

Liam glared at his cousin. "No, I mean, what am I looking out for? Mom, Dad, Uncle Kurt…?"

Zach explained. "All the adults. We just need you to let us know if anyone who could mess up our plan is coming. We're going to help make this party just a little more interesting."

Zach, Ian and Bartie all smiled at each other deviously.

"I'm out," Liam said, throwing his hands up before trying to get back to his book.

"You can't be out, we need you!" Ian yelled at his brother.

"I'm not going to get in trouble because you guys are bored. I just want to finish my book so I can pass my test on Tuesday so that Mom will take me out for ice cream that actually comes from a cow." He started for the surface again.

Ian scoffed. "You are such a lame mama's boy."

Liam whipped his head around. "Oh please, your Mom's favorite. You hit your head on your bunk bed the other day and cried into her arms for an hour sucking your thumb." All the boys turned to stare at Ian who froze. "Oh yeah, I saw that. You still suck your thumb."

"Shut up jerk!" Ian cried at him. "I only do it when I'm upset."

"You must be upset a lot then." Liam stuck his tongue out then finally ducked out from under the table to resume his reading.

Bartie, Ian and Zach remained under the table. "I don't suck my thumb," Ian grumbled.

"Whatever, can we just do this now? I'm ready to set 'em off," Bartie salivated as he bounced in excitement.

Seconds later Liam could see his brothers and cousin crawling out from under the table in the direction of the stage. He just shook his head at them. Why did they even bother asking him to be a lookout if no one was even paying attention anyway? Liam went back to reading and ignored them.

Bartie, Zach and Ian stealthily low crawled along the wall trying to avoid getting caught with their prohibited contraband. It was going to be hilarious if they could pull it off but they had to keep from being discovered. They made it to the edge of the stage and Bartie lifted the skirt around the bottom of it to allow Ian and Zach to crawl underneath before he ducked in too.

"You still got 'em?" Zach asked Bartie who was pulling multiple vials out of every pocket he had.

"Take these and go down there," Bartie directed pulling his shirt over his face, pointing toward the end of the stage. "Break them then run."

Zach and Ian did as asked then once the vials were broken and the gross smell started spreading they booked it out from under the stage on the other side then blended in with the crowd as if they hadn't just broken about a dozen stink bombs under the stage. It took about a minute for the smell to really hit everyone but once it did, everyone started freaking out.

"God, it smells like shit," Zach heard Puck say as waved his hand in front of his nose on the dance floor. Anjali plugged her nose and other people around started gagging and trying to cover their nostrils.

"Wait for it," Bartie said to Zack and Ian.

"What in the name of Lady Gaga is that awful smell?" Kurt screeched loudly, looking around trying to find the source. "Who…?"

Bartie, Ian and Zach started laughing at everyone scrambling around wondering what was going on, especially Kurt who was flipping out. His voice was going up an octave with each word and Blaine was trying to calm him down.

"It's ruined Blaine. Ruined!" Kurt cried out.

"Kurt, it's not ruined. It's just a bit smelly. We can see if the hotel has some fans and air it out. Besides, people are probably going to start going home soon anyway," Blaine replied trying to soothe his frazzled husband.

Kurt didn't look pleased one bit. "It doesn't matter that it's almost over! This is unacceptable! This is our wedding anniversary party Blaine! And now it smells like fecal matter! I don't know how this could have hap-" Kurt just happened to look over to find his son and nephews laughing hysterically at everyone whining over the smell as he spoke. Sobriety fast approaching, he had a feeling he knew who was behind the rank smell.

When Bartie noticed his father glaring at him he immediately stopped laughing and slowly began backing away toward the exit, motioning for Zach and Ian to do the same. Kurt began stalking over to him and Bartie screamed then started running for the exit, his cousins right on his heels.

"Bartholomew Jackson Anderson-Hummel get your ass back here young man!" Kurt screamed at him as he started chasing him. Blaine followed behind grabbing Finn on his way. He had a feeling he'd need him there to protect his sons from being beaten with a designer belt.

"Blaine, what is going on?" Finn asked as he jogged after him.

"Kurt is about to kill Bartie for setting off some stink bombs. Why does that kid always have to do stuff to piss Kurt off?" he asked rhetorically.

"Because he's a kid?" Finn chuckled a little, answering anyway.

Kurt came back around the corner from the lobby. "I lost them. Let's split up so we can cover more ground. That kid is not getting away with this!" Kurt went in the direction of the elevators. "Finn, you check the first floor, Blaine and I will start on the others, call one of us if you find them."

Finn shoved his hands in his pockets and walked into the lobby. He asked the woman behind the desk if she'd seen any children run by and she pointed down a hallway to his right. Finn thanked her and walked down the hall. He tried opening the doors to the other ballroom down there but they were locked. There were three other doors and the first one opened to an empty coat room and as he was about to open the second one, he heard a strange noise coming from behind it.

On the other side of the door, Roxy and Isaac were still in the chair kissing, Roxy straddling him with his hand under her dress and making her moan at his touch.

"More," she moaned out. "I want more." She opened her eyes and stared at Isaac.

He narrowed his eyes trying to understand what she meant by 'more'. "When you say 'more'…?

Roxy smiled seductively. "I mean I'm ready for more. I'm ready to…have sex."

Isaac's eyes widened to saucers. He cleared his throat and licked his suddenly dry lips. "Like, right now?" He looked around the coat room nervously.

"Well, not _right_ now. I don't want my first time in a coat room." She looked away shyly. "But I'm ready to when we're able to find a good time and place."

"We are in a hotel and I do have money…" he said with a suggestive smirk.

"Yeah, still not right now. Our parents will probably be looking for us soon, but until we can find a good time and place, you can get back to what you were doing." Roxy pushed his hand closer to her body and kissed him again.

She moaned loudly at the things Isaac was doing with his fingers until she heard the door open behind her. When Roxy and Isaac realized who it was the blood drained from their faces and their hearts stopped; their bodies froze and everything went silent. Then everything turned back on and went into overdrive. Isaac ripped his hand away from Roxy and they both jumped up quickly which proved to be the worse decision as Finn strode forward and shoved Isaac against the wall holding him by the throat.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?" Finn screamed louder than Roxy had ever heard him scream before. She was genuinely scared that her father might rip Isaac's neck out. Without thinking of anything other than getting Finn to drop him, Roxy jumped on Finn's back to try to pull him off.

"Daddy, let go of him! Drop him!" she yelled in his ear. Using his free hand he pulled her arms from around his neck and she dropped off him but continued to pound on his back. "Daddy, you're going to choke him to death!" She walked around in front of him to try to reason with him better that way. "Dad, would you let go so we can talk about this? Please? I'm begging you!"

Finn turned his rage filled eyes from Isaac to look at his daughter and suddenly it hit him. There was no mistaking it. He looked back at Isaac and dropped him immediately then ran his hand through his hair as he stepped away from the teenagers. As he watched Roxy comfort Isaac and make sure he still had use of his windpipe Finn panicked a little. He had just become Leroy Berry to Isaac and Roxy's Finn and Rachel. That was scary.

Finn could still remember the day when Leroy walked in and found him and Rachel sleeping naked together after the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza Part Deux and it still gave him chills. He had been exposed in nearly every sense of the word and feared that Leroy was actually going to kill him and/or chop his junk clean off; it had been terrifying having Rachel's dad grip him by the throat and squeeze, spitting threats of more physical violence in his face. He promised himself he'd never react that way no matter what the circumstance because he didn't want to terrify his own children and possibly collapse someone's trachea but there he was pinning Isaac Puckerman up against the wall by his throat because he'd caught him with his hand up his daughter's dress.

"You could have killed him Dad! What is wrong with you?" Roxy accused Finn, staring at him like he was an enemy. He didn't like being looked at that way by her.

"I'm sorry but I just got a little pissed off when I walk into some closet and find some dude's hand up my daughter's skirt!" he spit back. He was disappointed in his reaction but he still had a right to be angry with them. Roxy was still his little girl after all.

"He's not just 'some dude' Dad. It's Isaac! You've known him since he was born!"

Finn fumed. "Exactly! It's freaking Isaac Puckerman! Of all the people you could randomly make out with in a closet you choose him? It's just too…weird."

"We weren't randomly making out Dad. Isaac and I have been together for three months now," Roxy spit out at him. Finn looked shocked.

_Three months?_ They had been together for three months and he didn't notice? What? How did that happen? Roxy didn't even like Isaac! So they kissed when she was ten but that was it. They never showed any signs of affection toward each other again. Since when did they decide to start dating?

"You've been dating for three months and you lied to me about it?" Finn roared at Roxanne who flinched at the question.

"We didn't lie. We just withheld information," she replied in a small guilty voice.

"Sir, we would have told you and everyone else sooner but Roxy didn't want to because she was afraid you would react this way," Isaac spoke up after he was able to breathe properly again. Finn glared daggers at him.

"I wasn't talking to you," was all he said through gritted teeth. "Roxanne, get your ass outside and find your mother. We're going home and that is where you will be staying for a very long time without visitation rights." Finn looked at Isaac as he spoke the last three words.

Roxy looked like she wanted to cry. "But Dad, that isn't fair! We weren't even doing anything!"

Finn scoffed at her. "Weren't even doing anything? I saw his hand up your dress. Don't even think for a second I don't know what he was doing," he cringed at the thought of Isaac violating his daughter like that, "plus, you lied to me for three months! You are grounded and that is how you will stay until I say otherwise. Now let's go!"

Roxy started crying then and ran out of the coat room, Isaac trying to follow behind her until Finn grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Oh don't think you're getting away free. I may not have the power to ground you but let me make this clear. If I see you anywhere on the island of Manhattan without a parent present while Roxanne is grounded, you can forget about ever trying to get physical with my daughter again…if you get what I'm saying," he threatened in the most menacing voice he could muster.

Isaac gulped when the words sank in and he shook his head quickly in understanding. He really didn't want his favorite body part chopped off by the one girl he wanted to use it with's dad. That would totally suck and hurt.

"Now, I suggest you get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go." He let the threat hang in the air. Isaac shook his head then walked from the coat room when Finn released his collar.

Finn would never actually try to castrate Isaac but the threat of it always seemed to work on him even though he was 99% sure Leroy wasn't serious so he figured it would work on Isaac. Apparently it had for the time being so he let him loose. Finn still had some little delinquents to try to find and wrangle. In light of the new circumstances however, the chances of Zach and Ian being punished heavily for their part in the stink bombing would probably be minimal. Roxy was the bigger fish he needed to fry and oh would she burn.

She knew how Finn and Rachel felt about lying and he couldn't believe she would keep something as big as a relationship with Isaac a secret. Did she really believe Finn would actually try to harm Isaac if told they were dating? Yeah, it was weird as hell and he didn't exactly want it and he probably would have tried to keep her on a short leash but he would have grudgingly allowed them to see each other. He couldn't try to control who she had feelings for and the truth was Isaac was a good kid. He hadn't ended up like Puck at all when he was a teenager; he was the all around nice gentleman, not the bad boy who slept with everyone. That was Jasmine…except a girl.

The only reason Finn had acted so harshly was because he had been caught off guard by Roxy and Isaac even liking each other much less dating and, hello, he walked in on his best friend's son getting to third with his only daughter. No father would be happy walking in on that.

Finn walked further down the hall to the last door and opened it to find his two youngest and his nephew.

"Bartie, Zach, Ian, come with me," was all Finn said as he waved his hand for them to follow.

They had been caught and there was no escape now, except Finn didn't seem mad at them. He didn't speak to them as they walked back to the ballroom. All he did was send out a text to Kurt saying he'd found them and continued walking. When the four guys walked back into the ballroom Finn's heart nearly broke.

Roxy was crying hysterically into Rachel's arms while Isaac tried to console her. Rachel, Roxy and Anjali all glared at him. He had a strong feeling he was now in the doghouse.

"Finn, was it really necessary to try to choke the life out of my son?" Anjali yelled at him as he came closer.

"It was an impulse reaction to seeing your son violating my daughter!" He crossed his arms over his chest and his face hardened.

Puck stepped in. "Dude, you could have killed him! He's the only son I got!"

"I dropped him. Look, Isaac I'm sorry I choked you but I think I have a right to be pissed off-"

"Bartholomew! You are _so_ dead!" Kurt's high pitched voice bellowed from the entrance. Bartie's eyes widened and he hid behind Finn.

"How dare you bring stink bombs to mine and your father's wedding anniversary party! Bartholomew!" Kurt screeched louder as he chased his son around Finn. "I am removing every piece of technology from your room and you are never leaving it again! You will be fed food through a slot and escorted everywhere you go! Bartholomew, come here!"

Finn was able to grab Bartie before he could dart out of the ballroom again and Kurt finally got his hands on him. No one had ever seen Kurt so furious. He was quite scary when truly pissed off.

"Why would you do this? Why would you think it would be wise to let off stink bombs at this party? Did you not hear my explicit instructions to behave yourself at this event and that if there was any funny business, any shenanigans of any kind, you would never see daylight again? Answer me!" Kurt roared in Bartie's face.

He looked around at everyone watching the scene but no one was coming to his rescue. Bartie was on his own. He gulped before speaking. "Stink bombs are funny."

Kurt's face turned even redder with rage. He looked like he wanted to hit him but as Kurt was against violence of any kind and thoroughly disagreed with spanking or discipline of that nature he restrained himself. Instead he turned to Blaine.

"Please remove your son from my sight before I do something I will truly regret," he said in forced calm voice. Blaine nodded and pulled Bartie away for his protection.

"This party is over. Everyone, go home. I just…go," Kurt announced loudly to everyone remaining in the ballroom before rubbing his temples and sinking into the nearest chair.

Finn walked over to Kurt and tried to put a consoling hand on his shoulder but Kurt stared daggers at him when he tried.

"Um, the party was nice, until the stink bombs. At least they waited until the end, right?" Finn said awkwardly.

"Finn, please go away," Kurt said tiredly before placing his head down on the table face first. He was developing a serious headache.

Finn obeyed and walked over to his wife and crying child. Rachel looked at him disapprovingly.

"Did you really have to choke him? Didn't you swear you'd never do that like my dad did to you?" she asked with that disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry! I acted before thinking, but that doesn't mean they were right either. Rachel, she's 16. She's too young to-"

"Oh please," Roxy interrupted. She stopped crying and pulled away from Rachel's embrace and looked at him angrily. "You are such an unbelievable hypocrite. You had sex for the first time when you were 16 with Miss Santana who you didn't even like!" Finn looked shocked by Roxy's words. How did she know about that?

"Yeah, Mom told me when we had that really awkward sex talk two years ago. I really didn't want to know that information but she told me anyway to try to make her point that I should wait for someone I really care about and who cares about me otherwise I'd regret it like you do. Then Mom said that you and her were still in high school when you started sleeping together. So don't even try to tell me I'm too young! And at least I love Isaac and he loves me back and isn't a closeted lesbian!"

Finn couldn't believe he was being spoken to this way by Roxanne. He was the father; he should be the one lecturing, not her!

"Roxanne, listen up, I don't care if I'm being a hypocrite, the point is, you're the child and I'm the parent and what I say goes and I say you're too young to be having sex with anyone! I don't care if you've known Isaac your whole life and love him or whatever, it ain't happenin'! Now go get in the car! We're going home so you can start your grounding." Finn pointed toward the door but Roxy didn't move.

"No. This isn't fair!" Roxy stomped her foot and balled her fists. She looked so much like Rachel in that moment.

Finn was about to lose it again. "Roxanne, get. In. The. Car," he said through gritted teeth. "If you ever want to see the outside of your room again before you graduate high school, you will do as I say."

Roxy and Finn had a silent stand-off for what seemed an eternity before Finn decided to make Roxy get in the car. "That's it!" He walked forward and threw Roxy over his shoulder which proved rather difficult as she was nearly 5'10" without heels and had the body of an athlete.

"Put me down!" she screamed as she pounded on Finn's back.

"If you're going to throw a tantrum like a child then that's how I'm going to treat you." Finn turned around and looked at Rachel. "If you could please grab the boys and meet me at the car that would be great. I'm really ready to leave now." Without waiting for a reply, Finn carried his screeching daughter out of the ballroom over his shoulder and headed toward their car.

Rachel, Puck, Anjali and the kids all stared at each other wondering what just happened. Then Rachel decided it was best to follow Finn to make sure Roxy and him didn't try to kill each other.

"Okay, well this has been fun but we should probably go now before Roxy tries to bludgeon my husband to death with her shoe or something. Puck, Anjali, I will see you at a later date. Isaac, I can't say I'm entirely pleased with you either but I'm going to be the mature one here and use my words instead of force. If you want to date my daughter I'm fine with that as you are nothing like your father was at this age, but if you could just keep the inappropriate touching to a minimum in the future that would be fantastic. I'm assuming you want to keep the bits below the waist. Well, I need to go. Goodbye everyone! Liam, Ian, Zach, we're leaving!" Rachel beckoned her children toward her and said goodbye and congrats to Blaine and Kurt, who was still face down on the table lamenting his ill fortune, on her way out.

It had been one interesting night.

Puck turned to look at his son who was mildly confused and stunned by the whole situation. Isaac couldn't believe his girlfriend's dad walked in on them going at it. How mortifying? Plus now who knew how long it would be until he could even see Roxy again much less get to 'touch her inappropriately'. He knew they should have been straight with everyone from the start.

"Of all the girls' pants in New York City you could get into you had to get into Hudson's. Well at least we know you're interested in _someone_. But really, Hudson? You had to pick Roxanne Hudson? Kid, you're lucky Finn didn't chop your nuts off already," Puck said unhelpfully.

"Dad, can we just go home now?" Isaac asked as he walked toward the exit leaving Puck laughing behind him.

Why did he have to love a girl whose dad was scary as hell when he was angry?

* * *

><p>Spoiler Alert: The Finchel wedding is coming soon! I know a few people have asked about it now.<p> 


	30. Dum Dum Da Dum

At last the wedding! It took me like a week to write this out but it is finally complete!

* * *

><p><strong>October 5th, 2019<strong>

Rachel's eyes opened to the unfamiliar setting, confusing her momentarily until she remembered why she was alone in a bed that wasn't hers instead of at her apartment curled up with Finn. It was her wedding day.

The planning hadn't been all that difficult thanks to Kurt's ninja skills in the art of matrimony and design and the day that seemed would never come was finally here. Rachel Berry was officially going to become Rachel Hudson today. Professionally she'd retain her maiden name as that was how everyone in the business knew her already but for everything else she'd be Mrs. Rachel Hudson, wife of Mr. Finn Hudson.

Rachel smiled at the day ahead of her and stretched out on the bed before dissolving into a fit of giddiness.

"I'm getting married!" she shouted out to the empty room before standing up and jumping up and down on the bed like an excitable little kid. She yelled "I'm getting married" over and over as she bounced up and down on the fluffy bed of the suite she had spent the night in before finally flopping onto her back with a big smile on her face.

Once she brought her excitement levels down a little so she could actually think, Rachel got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get presentable enough to call Anjali and Kurt so they could attend her bridesmaids' breakfast. Kurt was supposed to be at Finn's groomsmen breakfast but he had called last night to ask if he could switch sides as the bachelor party had been more than enough for him. He was sick of talking about "boobs and pussies" as he so eloquently put it. Rachel had no problem with it if Finn didn't mind, Kurt was his best man after all, and it would mean she'd have a little spy to tell her all about what went down at the bachelor party. She seriously hoped it was nothing like either of The Hangover movies Finn loved so much. She didn't need an Alan ruining her wedding.

After she was ready and called Anjali who was already on her way to the hotel, Rachel went to find her bridesmaids and guest of honor, the original Mrs. Hudson, who had traveled to be present. She stepped off the elevator onto the floor her bridesmaids and their guests were staying on and strolled down the hall knocking on doors.

Rachel knew this wasn't technically her responsibility as Anjali said she'd take care of everything so all Rachel had to do was worry about not tripping down the aisle, but she was just so pumped for the day that she didn't care. Everyone expected her to be a total bridezilla as she was the girl who planned her entire life, and death, out in her head but she hadn't been that bad. Yes, she had a minor meltdown when the florist had brought fuchsia roses rather than petunia pink like she had specifically ordered and yes, it had taken Kurt two months longer to finish her wedding dress than originally anticipated which caused her to be rather testy with him every time they spoke but Rachel found that when she calmly worked on the details of her wedding with Kurt it came together much easier than freaking about every little detail. She watched Bridezillas almost every day to remind herself not to get that way, plus, having Kurt doing all the stressing for her helped too. She honestly thought he cared more about her wedding being absolutely perfect than she did sometimes.

As the doors opened and Rachel's bridesmaids came out bright and cheery, Rachel's excitement had simply grown. Rachel didn't have a bachelorette party as she didn't need any nude men dancing in her face and to be hung over on her wedding day so this breakfast was acting as her less debauched equivalent. She couldn't wait.

"Good morning Mercedes," Rachel greeted her old friend enthusiastically.

"Good morning Rachel! Excited?" Mercedes asked as she hugged Rachel.

"I only jumped on my bed shouting 'I'm getting married' a few dozen times. I just want to walk down the aisle now! I hate all this waiting business."

Rachel and Mercedes walked down the hall to collect Frankie, Sophie, Carole and Finn's cousin Nina who he asked Rachel on behalf of his mom's sister, his Aunt Lorraine if she could be a bridesmaid.

She was only 16 but had always wanted to be in a wedding party and basically begged her mother to ask her awesome cousin Finn if she could be in his wedding. Rachel had never really met much of Finn's extended family before as they lived on the West coast which she still had yet to make it to. When he asked she had been more than happy to add Nina to the wedding party so long as she didn't do anything to distract the focus from Rachel and ruin her big day. It was the one day in her life she could be selfish and no one would fault her for it. No one would take that away from her.

As all the women congregated at the elevator and exchanged pleasantries Rachel got a text from Anjali.

_I'm here and will get the ladies for breakfast then meet you in the restaurant._

When the elevator door opened Anjali stood on the other side of it holding Jasmine.

"Well, never mind then. Rachel, I told you I would handle everything. You didn't need to round everyone up. I'm the bridesmaid wrangler today, remember?" Anjali said as the rest of the women got on the elevator.

Rachel shrugged. "It's no big deal. I was already here and awake anyway. Besides it's my day so if I want to wrangle my bridesmaids for our breakfast I will do so. Speaking of, did you notice if Santana, Brittany and Erin are here yet? Also Kurt is joining us because he's sick of the other guys and their talk of women."

"I didn't see them downstairs but I wasn't really looking. I made sure everyone knew to be here at nine for breakfast and to bring their dresses to get ready here though."

The elevator dinged and everyone could see Santana and Kurt arguing over something in the lobby while Erin sat in a seat not too far away.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Mercedes asked Kurt who looked like he was about to punch Santana.

He turned around to face the women and tried to compose himself before speaking. He tossed his head haughtily and swiped his fingers over his perfectly set bangs.

"Why would you have Santana as one of your bridesmaids Rachel? She is being impossible right now!"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong Kurt?"

"He's blowing it way out of proportion is what is wrong," Santana replied. She explained further. "I was in a bit of a rush this morning because my alarm didn't go off and I was traveling from Brooklyn so in my haste to make it here on time for breakfast I threw everything in my bag which wrinkled my dress and I forgot my heels. I was just going to run to a nearby store after we eat and get some simple black heels but the fashion monster here won't let me. He says I need to go all the way home to get my shoes but if I do that I won't make it back in time for the ceremony. I figured you'd rather have a bridesmaid with non-matching shoes than be down one completely." She glared at Kurt.

"Those are custom designed shoes Santana! They were made to specifically compliment the gown you will be wearing which is still wrinkled! How do you not have a single garment bag? What is wrong with you?" Kurt griped.

Santana started to get into Kurt's face again when Rachel intervened. "Kurt, would you calm down. It's not even your wedding. Santana is right, there's no time for her to go back to get her shoes. I'm sure we can find her some nice ones on this island. It's not a big deal, really," Rachel calmly replied to a furious Kurt. She wasn't going to let a pair of shoes bring her down and ruin her day. "Now let's go have a civilized breakfast. I'm sure we're all hungry and we'll need our energy for today."

She led the way toward the restaurant in the hotel where they had a room set up waiting for their breakfast party. The hostess escorted them back to it where they found a delicious brunch, complete with vegan meal options of course, waiting for them. Suddenly starving everyone went immediately to the food and began filling up their plates.

"No, Rachel, go sit. I've got this," Anjali replied taking the plate from her best friend. "I know what you're going to eat so don't even try to use that as an excuse. I told you the only thing you need to worry about-"

"Is not tripping down the aisle, I know. I don't see how getting my own plate of food would be cause for worry but if you insist." Rachel walked to the table they'd all be sitting at and waited for everyone to finish grabbing their food. Nina was the first to return and she sat down next to Rachel.

"I'm so excited you're marrying Finn. He's my favorite cousin. He's my only cousin, on my mom's side anyway, but that doesn't mean that's the reason why. Are you nervous at all?" Nina asked nervously herself. She hadn't spoken with Rachel much since meeting her and she wasn't sure if Finn's future wife really liked her much as Nina had practically forced her way into the wedding party.

Rachel just smiled at the girl and shook her head no confidently. "I'm not nervous at all. I've never had cold feet about marrying Finn because it's what I've always wanted. Even when I was 16 I knew one day we'd be here. I'm so glad it's finally today!"

Kurt sat down across from Rachel and the other ladies began filling in the rest of the spaces.

"So Kurt, if you don't mind my asking you to break the sanctity of the bachelor party, what exactly did my fiancé and his friends get up to last night?" Rachel asked as she placed a piece of cantaloupe Anjali had brought her into her mouth.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well of course Puck got Finn a stripper but he wasn't really into it so she spent most of the night entertaining Chuck, Nick, and Artie…and Puck."

"She better not have been entertaining Puck," Anjali announced with attitude in response to the information Kurt had provided. "I was not stuck at home by myself with our daughter so he could be _entertained_ by some other woman."

Kurt looked at Anjali. "Don't worry, he only looked. You've got him whipped and he doesn't have a clue."

Anjali smiled triumphantly. "Good. I plan on keeping it that way."

Just then another woman entering the room caught Rachel's attention. "Brittany! Hi! I'm glad you could make it!" she called out as Brittany walked over to the table to give Rachel a big hug.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up your gift and then there were these baby ducks crossing in my way in Central Park. They took forever." Brittany plopped down in one of the remaining empty seats and pulled out a box which she handed over to Rachel. "I hope you like it. Kurt said it would be a good idea."

Rachel shook the box excitedly wondering what it was but it made no sound. "Thank you Brittany. I'll be sure to open it when we're done eating. You should go get some food." Brittany nodded and got up.

The conversation went to the wedding from there and a half hour later everyone was finished eating and getting ready to shower Rachel with bridal gifts. She was quite thrilled as this would be when she'd be getting her 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue' items.

"Okay, first something old. Carole I believe you're providing this?" Kurt announced as he had become unofficial officiator of the gift giving.

"Yes, I am. For your something old I'm providing you with this." Carole handed Rachel a long thin box with a bow wrapped around it. Rachel gasped when she opened it.

Inside the box was a beautiful black ribbon bracelet with small diamond hearts hanging off the ends. Rachel pulled it out to get a better look.

"Carole this is beautiful. Thank you so much!" She maneuvered to hug her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"Of course sweetie. It's definitely old. I got that as a first anniversary present from Christopher." Carole looked like she was about to tear up. Rachel hugged Carole again.

"I'll take great care of it," she spoke softly before releasing Carole from the hug. She couldn't believe Carole would give her something so sentimental and precious to her. Rachel felt so honored.

"Now onto something new!" Kurt crowed as he clapped his hands together to bring Rachel back around to the moment at hand. "This is actually from Finn. Well, he paid for it, I suggested it." He handed her a white box wrapped in pink ribbon. Rachel opened it and found a beautiful headband that matched her dress perfectly. It was a beautiful silver piece inlaid with rhinestones on one side and a metal flower accented with more rhinestones and crystal beads on the other.

"Oh Kurt, it's beautiful. I love it. Now I know why you wouldn't let me buy one myself. I'll have to thank Finn later too," Rachel said playing with the headband. It really was absolutely gorgeous.

Then Santana's comment on how Rachel would be thanking Finn later made everyone laugh before Rachel could move on to the something borrowed.

"I'm expecting to get these back you know. It's _borrowed_ remember, not owned," Anjali announced as she handed Rachel her favorite pair of diamond earrings. They matched Rachel's engagement ring in that they had a larger diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds and Rachel had always admired them and was a teensy bit jealous when Anjali showed them to her after Puck got them for her for their anniversary that year. She was surprised that Anjali was letting her borrow them.

Rachel smiled before hugging her best friend. "I promise I will give them back…before I die." She laughed at Anjali's sour expression and turned back to Kurt who was pulling out the box Brittany had brought in.

"Brittany insisted on being the one to get you this and I graciously agreed because while I love design, I was not designing this for you."

Rachel looked confused as she took the box. When she opened it her eyes went wide and she began to blush as she tried to close the box up again. "Thank you Brittany, I'll look at this later."

Brittany's face fell. "Come on Rachel. You gotta take it out and show everyone." Brittany pulled on the box as Rachel tried to keep a grip on it.

"Brittany, I really appreciate it, really, but there's a child in the room," she pointed to Jasmine who had just crawled out from under the table, "and I don't think everyone needs to see it…"

"Oh but they do…" Brittany said as she finally ripped the box from Rachel's hands and opened it. Everyone was very curious as to what Rachel's something blue was.

Brittany pulled the thin fabric out of the box and held it up for everyone to see. "Rachel's something blue!"

The group of ladies stared at the strapless lace and pleated chiffon cami with the blue satin strip and bow around the middle. The lace was the sheerest material they had ever seen which meant nothing would really be left to the imagination as far as Rachel's chest went. Then to Rachel's further mortification at having her new lingerie showed off to a roomful of women, Brittany pulled out the accompanying tiny lace shorts with blue satin band along the top.

"I bet Finn will be drooling all over himself when he sees you in this!" Brittany nudged a beet red Rachel as she held the cami up to Rachel's body. "I hope it fits. Kurt told me what to get."

Rachel swiped the garment away from Brittany and shoved it back in the box. "Okay, well that's enough. Thank you Brittany, I…love it." She really did like the lingerie; she just didn't like showing it off. If only everyone else felt that way.

After that everyone else had a gift for Rachel too. Everyone except Nina and Carole got Rachel lingerie and insisted on Rachel showing it off. It was beyond embarrassing having everyone showing off the skimpy panties and bras and especially the shelf bralettes that didn't actually cover anything but only served to push her boobs up in front of her future cousin and mother-in-law. She could handle in front of her friends as they all knew, despite Rachel's best attempts to keep them from knowing, what she and Finn got up to in the bedroom sometimes but she didn't need Carole and Nina knowing. They took it all in stride however.

Once the embarrassing gift giving was over and ten am rolled around the group collected themselves and headed off to get ready. They had a wedding to prepare for.

Simultaneously, back at their apartment, Finn was waking up, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was getting married today. After eight years Finn was finally going to make Rachel his wife and it was going to be awesome.

Unlike a few of the other guys at his bachelor party, Finn was fresh-faced and ready for the day as he had refused to drink last night. He didn't want to be hung over on his wedding day and he didn't want the possibility of doing something stupid while drunk either. He'd seen The Hangover.

He hopped out of bed and into the shower then threw on some plain clothes until it would be time to get into his tux for the ceremony. Kurt was in charge of it as he had been afraid Finn would lose it or ruin it so he needed to get to the hotel soon. Once there he'd have to be careful not to run into Rachel. The whole point of her staying at the hotel was because of that whole 'you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding' thing and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to control her hormones around him as she had cut them both off from sex for about two weeks to make their wedding night more special. Whatever, they had sex for eight years already, the wedding night wouldn't exactly be anything new but it was important to Rachel so he went with it…after he tried and failed to sex her up almost every night during the two weeks.

Finn finished getting ready then walked into his living room where he found a bunch of passed out men. He didn't make them go home after he went to bed himself because one, they were drunk off their asses and two, just because he wasn't into the stripper, doesn't mean they shouldn't have gotten to enjoy her. Nick, Artie and Chuck were all single men and very clearly into the woman gyrating in front of them, so Finn left them to have their fun. He just wanted to go to bed to get to the next day where he would finally have a wife.

He kicked his friends and cousins awake to get their asses up and to the hotel with him so they could get ready to stand at his wedding.

"Mommy, no," Nick cried out in his sleep as Finn shoved him off the couch.

"Dude, get up. We gotta go." Finn poked Puck who was lounging over the chair, drooling in his sleep. "Come on, I can't be late for my own wedding."

Puck's eyes cracked open slightly. "What?"

"I'm getting married today. Remember? That was why we had that bachelor party last night. Now come on. We need to get to the hotel so we can get ready. We have four hours."

Uneasily, Puck sat up and rubbed his face. He felt like shit yet he was supposed to stand at a wedding? He'd need some aspirin.

"Yeah, married, got it. Can we get some food first?"

"Chuck, get up!" Finn said as he kicked his friend again. He walked over to Artie who somehow ended up sprawled on the loveseat and shook him awake. His eyes flew open and he stretched out his arms as he yawned.

"Wha…?"

"Me…Rachel…married…today. Let's go!" Finn picked him up and threw him over his shoulder to put him in his wheelchair.

Finn moved over to his cousins Kenny, Lenny and Steve who were lying next to each other on the floor. They were his cousins on his dad's side who he hardly ever saw but when he did they always got into mischief together. Their heads were so close together that all Finn had to do was smack them against one another which he did to rouse them. They whined as the pain settled in then tried to throw their pillows at Finn but as he wasn't hung over he easily dodged them.

"Everyone get your asses up! I have a fiancée to marry and I'm not going to be late because you all are hung over," Finn commanded.

Finally everyone was getting up and realizing what was going on. They were all a little dehydrated and requesting Tylenol and food but they were awake at least.

"We can have breakfast at the hotel. There's a restaurant there. We just need to move now!" Finn pushed as he tried to shove his groomsmen out the door. Kurt would kill them if they didn't get to the hotel soon.

Twenty minutes later the men were arriving at the hotel and entering the restaurant. They were supposed to be having a 'groomsmen breakfast' the way Rachel was having her 'bridesmaid breakfast' but basically Finn just told them to eat and then go to the men's lounge to get dressed for the wedding.

As Puck sat at the table eating his steak and eggs, downing a gallon of water to rehydrate, he happened to glance to his left and see the side of his wife's head as she laughed. He leaned back and noticed that the rest of the bridesmaids and the bride herself were sitting at a large table all chatting and laughing with each other as boxes were being moved around. Rachel opened a rectangular box then Puck noticed her embarrassed expression. Her face was going red and he wondered what exactly was in the box that was making her so flushed.

"Dude, Rachel is in that room over there," Puck announced to the group of guys at the table. Everyone except Finn turned to look at the women eating breakfast, unknowing of their audience. Their eyes all widened when they saw what Brittany pulled out of the box that had made Rachel so red in the face.

"Dude, are they having a lingerie party?" Kenny asked looking from the gossiping girls to Finn whose ears perked up at 'lingerie'.

"No. Rachel was just supposed to be having breakfast with her bridesmaids. She already had her bridal shower." Finn was ever so tempted to look into the room like his friends were but he knew if Rachel caught him she'd be furious. He personally didn't put any stock into that whole seeing the bride before the wedding is bad thing but Rachel was adamant and he actually did want to get laid tonight.

"Is that…_more_ lingerie?" Kenny asked as his eyebrow shot up and his lips curved into a smirk. He nudged Finn. "Seriously dude, this thing is hot." Kenny was rather familiar with different styles of lingerie as his girlfriend was slightly obsessed with it. Based off of what he knew of Rachel, they seemed to be very similar when it came to certain aspects of their personalities. Interesting sexual practices wearing interesting items seemed to be one of those similarities.

"Dude, she got a shelf bra and string for underwear!" Kenny cried out in excitement. He suddenly realized just how much he missed his girlfriend.

Finn really wanted to look into the room but he wanted to surprise himself later too. But he did wonder… "What's a shelf bra exactly?"

Kenny smirked. "It's like a push-up bra that doesn't actually cover anything. Danielle likes to wear them all the time."

"Man, you suck. When Anjali and I got married no one gave her a bunch of lingerie," Puck whined as Santana pulled out another piece of satin and lace which was making Kenny drool a little.

"That could have something to do with the fact your wedding was a quickie in Vegas and she had a bridal shower at the same time as her baby shower. People were more concerned with the kid than making sure she had lingerie you could ogle her in." Finn stuck his forkful of egg into his mouth as he tried not to imagine all the crazy getups Rachel's bridesmaids were giving her. Then he remembered his mother had been invited to Rachel's breakfast too. "Aw man, that sucks."

"What?" Artie asked as Brittany held up yet another new piece of lingerie to show the girls.

"My mother is in there…watching Rachel get all this lingerie…that she'll be using with me." He ran his hand over his face in mortification.

Lenny spoke up then with excitement in his tone. "Dude, dude, are those handcuffs? Jesus Finn, what kind of kinky shit are you guys into?"

"She seriously got handcuffs? From who?" Finn asked finally taking a look into the room. All he could see from the angle he was at was the back of Erin, Sophie and his mother's heads however.

"Who else? Santana. Oh man, there's a big box…never mind, it's just a robe. It says Wife on the back," Puck said, giving a play-by-play to Finn who couldn't see anything. "Ha, there's another one that says Husband on it. I bet anything Berry is gonna force you to wear it tonight."

"One more box. What's in it?" Nick asked as he craned his neck to see better.

"You know, it's kinda weird that you're all getting such a kick out of watching my very soon-to-be wife open boxes of lingerie. Don't make me kick your asses."

"I'm just giving you a heads up so you can be prepared for tonight…and taking notes to get some of these for Anj. Lately she's been all sweatpants and baggy t-shirts. Not very sexy when she says she's ready wearing things that make her look like a hobo."

"Hobo's better than a sad clown hooker," Finn muttered to himself.

"Shit! All the boxes are empty. Damn it…and now they're packing up," Puck alerted the group before shoveling more food into his gullet.

Puck stared down the women until Anjali turned toward the glass doors and saw her husband sitting at a table in the main dining room.

"Uh oh. Rachel, I think Finn and his groomsmen are here. Puck's just outside which probably means so are the rest of them," Anjali explained in a rush to Rachel. "I'll go make sure Finn doesn't lay eyes on you since I know you're a little insane about him not seeing you until the wedding."

Anjali exited the smaller room and strolled over to the guys eating breakfast themselves. "Good morning men. I see no one suffered from alcohol poisoning last night. That's good, umm, Finn, if you could just maybe turn around or put a napkin over your eyes until we can smuggle Rachel out of here that would be great. You know how crazy she is about that silly superstition."

"Yeah, I know," he said grudgingly. "I missed out on the lingerie party because of it."

Anjali snorted. "Well it's not like you won't see it soon. I'm sure Rachel will be more than happy to show it off to you later." She winked at Finn then finally acknowledged her own husband. "Morning babe, Kurt tells me you were very _entertained_ last night?"

"Anj, it was a bachelor party. Of course I was entertained. If we're talking about _that_ kind of entertainment though, I'm expecting you to provide it for me tonight." He winked at her before pulling her into his lap and giving her a big hello kiss. "Where's the kid?" he asked looking around Anjali into the room.

"She's playing with the ribbons from some of Rachel's boxes with Carole. Would you like to take her off my hands while I get ready then I can come find you to get her ready?" she said like she wasn't asking at all but rather telling Puck he'd be taking Jasmine for a while so she could get ready in peace.

"Uh, yeah, but I have to get ready too."

"You're putting on a three piece suit. That's not that hard. I have an appointment in the salon with Rachel to get my hair and make-up done. I don't want to have to worry about our three year old distracting the stylists or Rachel. Besides, while you had fun all last night, I sat at home watching old Wiggles dvds with our child. You owe me." Anjali kissed Puck's cheek then stood up. "Finn, I'm serious, turn around. If you lay eyes on Rachel we'll all suffer for it."

Finn shook his head but did as was told and averted his gaze from the area Rachel would be walking through. Once Anjali was satisfied she walked back into the smaller room and gave Rachel the thumbs up to leave.

"Are you sure he won't be looking? If he sees me…" Rachel worried as she carried bags full of naughty lingerie in her arms. She still didn't understand why everyone had to buy her lingerie. There are other gifts to give brides.

"I'm sure he won't be looking. He knows how important it is to you and I told him to look away. If you want to be sure he won't see you we should probably go now. I'll get Kurt and some of the girls to help make a wall around you if you want?" Anjali spoke as she crossed the room to get to her three year old who was wearing multiple ribbons tied around her head, arms and ankles.

"Mommy, I got bracelets!" she cried out as Anjali approached, showing them off to her proudly.

"They're so pretty sweetie. Guess what! You get to go show daddy now! I bet he'll love your bracelets too." Anjali picked her child up and thanked Carole for entertaining her for a few minutes. She walked back over to Rachel who was speaking with Santana.

"…didn't need handcuffs," Anjali caught the tail end of Rachel's sentence.

"You may not have needed handcuffs but come on, you have to admit, they could be fun. If you've never been tied to a bed, then you haven't lived. It's thrilling being submissive sometimes." Santana shook her head to confirm her statement. Rachel's eyes flickered around the room nervously as dirty thoughts of her tied to a bed crossed her mind. Santana may have had a point.

Bringing herself out of her sexy thoughts which she could act on later, Rachel turned her attention back to getting her bridesmaids ready for her wedding which would be taking place in mere hours in the beautiful garden sunroom at the top of the hotel. She had chosen this place specifically for it as it had a great view of the city skyline but it also provided the garden setting she really wanted with the benefit of heat as it was October and rather chilly. Also it was within their budget which was a nice plus.

As Rachel and her bridesmaids exited the small room, Anjali had to stop to drop Jasmine off with Puck. While she was standing there, Finn thought he'd take a stab in the dark and at least try to say hello to Rachel.

"Rachel?" He still kept looking away.

"Finn?" she called back from behind the group of women who were blocking her. "Finn! You're not supposed to see me before the wedding!"

"I'm not seeing you. I'm speaking to you. There's nothing that says I can't speak to you."

"I guess that's true. I really need to go Finn. I have my hair appointment," Rachel explained, chewing her lip as she stood on her tip toes to look over her bridesmaids to see Finn. He really was making an effort not to look at her as he stared at the wall he was sitting near. She smiled.

Finn cleared his throat before speaking again. "I just wanted to say hello since I haven't seen you in over 24 hours and that I love you, Rach. One isn't coming fast enough."

"I love you too, Finn. Why didn't we make the ceremony earlier in the day?" Rachel asked with a chuckle. "I can't wait until we can actually look at each other and speak." She watched Finn's cheek rise as his mouth cracked into a smile. Somehow even with all the people in the room it still seemed like it was only them. One pm really was not coming fast enough. "I need to go Finn. Look for me later, I'll be the only one wearing a big white dress and walking down an aisle."

Finn was fighting the urge to turn his head to try to see Rachel. He had a feeling she'd probably be behind a wall of women but he didn't care. He wanted to look at the love of his life, superstition be damned. Finn looked in the direction Rachel had been talking in but when his eyes landed there, there was no one. The group of women was leaving the restaurant while the guys sat around at the table continuing to eat.

After breakfast everything seemed to move quickly. Though they had three hours it was more like they had three minutes. Everyone was scrambling to get ready for the ceremony meaning Kurt had escorted Santana to the nearest store with wedding acceptable shoes, Brittany had taken care to make sure all of Rachel's naughty lingerie made it up to Rachel and Finn's suit they'd share together later, and everyone else was either doing their hair and make-up themselves or at an appointment for it.

As for the guys, once they showered and got dressed they were basically done and lounging around waiting for the ceremony to start. Kenny, Lenny and Steve discussed with Puck why they thought it was weird that every man had to wear a yarmulke during the wedding if not everyone was Jewish and it wasn't even taking place in a synagogue to which Puck gave a really deep and meaningful explanation of how it was out of respect to God followed by a 'if you don't do it, I'll kick your ass'. And as for Nick, Chuck and Artie, they discussed which of Rachel's bridesmaids were single and how they were going to attempt to woo them all the way into their beds that evening. Even seven years after breaking up with Brittany for the last time, Artie still had a soft spot for her and was hoping she might want to reconnect with him. Lastly, Finn paced around trying to calm his nerves as he played with the customized black satin yarmulke Rachel had given him for the wedding.

Finn wasn't nervous about marrying Rachel at all, he knew this was what he wanted and he'd wanted it for a very long time and he couldn't wait to call Rachel 'Mrs. Hudson'. He was just nervous that something would go wrong and ruin the day and he'd end up unwed with a wasted wedding. Today was the one day where he didn't want any mistakes or any problems to arise. He sat down on the couch in the lounge and bounced his leg as he turned the little skullcap in his hands over and over, pausing to look at the inscription inside which simply read their names and the date of the wedding. Then a thought crossed his mind. Where were the rings?

Finn shot up from the couch and walked to where Puck was speaking with Brittany who was beautifully done up from her neck up and wearing jeans and a Bridesmaid t-shirt from the neck down. Jasmine pointed out Finn's approach.

"Brittany, where's Kurt?" he asked brusquely interrupting their conversation.

"He went out with Santana to get her some shoes. They should be back soon."

Finn dug his phone out of his pocket and walked back down the hall calling Kurt who answered on the third ring. "Hello Finn, are you having a shoe emergency too? Please tell me you're not."

"No, where are the rings? Do you still have them? I haven't seen them since Tiffany's two days ago," Finn panicked into the phone.

Kurt sighed into the receiver. "Don't worry Finn, I have them. I'm looking at the boxes right now in my bag. They're safe."

Finn blew out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in. "You're sure?" he asked skeptically. He could not take it if Kurt lost the rings.

"Yes Finn, I'm sur-" Kurt stopped abruptly. There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Kurt?" Finn asked calmly. "Kurt? Are you there?" He looked at his phone to see if the call had dropped but they were still connected.

On the other end of the call in the shoe department of Macy's Kurt was silently rifling through his bag, frantically screaming in his head as the box that was supposed to be containing Rachel's ring was empty. He tore the messenger bag apart searching for the little platinum, diamond encrusted band growing more and more panicked as he came up empty handed. His phone lay forgotten on the bench he had been pouring through his bag on until the world came zooming back and Kurt could hear his brother screaming his name at him through the device.

Hands shaking, Kurt picked the phone up and placed it against his ear. Calmly he spoke. "Finn, uh, there's a slight problem…"

Rachel was going to kill them both. There wouldn't be a wedding that day because Rachel was going to kill Finn and Kurt effectively ending their genetic lines forever and making Rachel a widow before she was even married. They were dead.

Finn knew he should have held onto the rings himself but Kurt insisted that he take them as he was the best man and he would be less likely to lose them. Yet now he was back at the hotel apologizing profusely over and over at losing Rachel's wedding band.

Of the two he could lose of course it had to be Rachel's. If he'd lost Finn's they could have easily replaced it quickly, even though it would have been another pretty penny spent, as it was just a platinum band and he could get it re-engraved at a later time. Rachel would never even notice. She would notice a replacement on hers however as she loved to toy with her rings. She would notice that it wasn't engraved and then she'd flip some shit. Yeah, he and Kurt were dead.

"Kurt, we are both dead men if you cannot find that band!" Finn screeched at his brother who was pulling his petunia pink vest on, trying to get ready despite the situation.

"I realize that Finn! I'm trying to think of anywhere it could have gotten lost. I checked both of those boxes this morning before I put them in my bag to make sure both bands were in there. I specifically remember doing so because I read the engravings on them again. I don't know how I could have lost them. My bag has been with me all day and I'm the only one who's been inside it!" Kurt sat down on the nearest chair and held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe out of everyone who could potentially destroy all the hard work he and Rachel had put into this wedding, he was the one who was bringing it down.

"Retrace your steps. What did you do between when you put the rings in your bag and when you realized Rachel's was missing?" Finn sat next to Kurt to calmly try to figure this out. They couldn't lose their cool like he had earlier when Kurt walked in. It took Puck to pull him off of Kurt as he backed him into a corner and barked in his face about responsibility. Kurt had felt so ashamed.

"I took a taxi here and ran into Santana in the lobby, chastised her for forgetting her shoes, went to Rachel's breakfast then went with Santana to Macy's to get some shoes. That was all I did. I didn't even go in my bag except to get out the headband you bought Rachel for her something new."

Finn ran his hand through his hair trying to think. "Did anyone else go in your bag or even near it?"

"Finn, the only ones who would have been able to get close to the rings in my bag would have been the girls at breakfast and they wouldn't steal Rachel's ring. Rachel trusts them all and besides, none of them went near my bag. I honestly don't know how this happened!"

Finn patted Kurt on the back sympathetically. He knew he felt bad about losing the ring but it still didn't help them any. There was no way around it, Finn had to be the one to tell Rachel that her ring had gone missing as he would be the least likely person she would kill between him and Kurt. He stood from the seat and walked toward the door.

"I'm going to tell Rachel that her ring is missing. We'll have to come up with some kind of substitute until we can replace it. Just try to think where it could be. Maybe ask some of the girls if they saw anything." Finn left Kurt alone in the lounge as he made his way to the suite where Rachel would be getting into her dress by now. He was not looking forward to this conversation.

On his way up he ran into Brittany and Santana who he asked about the ring. Neither had seen it but they offered to break the news to Rachel for him but Finn protested. He needed to tell Rachel.

He walked down the hall toward the room he knew Rachel was in. Apprehensively he knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Moments later Anjali opened it with a smile on her face. Anjali looked absolutely beautiful with her hair done up and in her floor length pink and black gown. She closed the door slightly so Finn couldn't see in.

"Finn, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here?"

"Anj, I really need to talk to Rachel…in private. It's important." Finn stared at Anjali trying to convey the need. She sensed that something was wrong and stepped out into the hall closing the door behind her.

"Finn, what's going on? Why do you look like someone killed your puppy?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him with concern.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Kurt lost Rachel's wedding ring."

Anjali gasped as her hand flew to her face. "What do you mean he lost it? It has to be somewhere. Did someone take it? I thought he was keeping them in his safe?"

Finn shook his head. "He was. He had them both this morning but when he was shopping for shoes with Santana I called him and asked if he had the rings, he looked in his bag and Rachel's was missing. He has both boxes though, just not the ring."

"Well did he search the bag thoroughly? Maybe it fell out," Anjali said, trying to bring some hope.

Finn shook his head sadly. "We both checked it over. The ring is gone. I have to tell Rachel."

Anjali thought for a moment then suddenly snapped her fingers and her face brightened. "You're not telling Rachel anything because I bet I know what happened to it."

Finn's eyebrows drew together. "You know what happened to the ring?"

"Where's Puck?" she asked with attitude.

"You think Puck took it?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Where is Puck?" She started walking toward the elevator.

"He's in the bar with the other guys. Why?"

Anjali didn't answer as she ran down the hall and Finn followed after. He was very confused as to what was going on.

"Anjali, would you answer me please?" he cried out as they hit the elevator.

"Puck still has Jas right?" Finn shook his head in confirmation. "I noticed Jas crawling under the table at breakfast but I didn't think anything of it because she always crawls under tables. I didn't realize that Kurt's bag was under there. Lately, little Miss Sticky Fingers has been going in mommy's purse and taking things out of it that don't belong to her. I'd bet you anything that she went in Kurt's bag, found Rachel's ring, noticed how shiny and sparkly it was then put it right in her little pocket. I really need to break her of her thievery habit."

"Yeah, you can probably thank Puck for that personality trait," Finn grumbled as Anjali's words sunk in. It made sense. Jasmine was the only one small enough to get close enough to Kurt's bag that no one would notice. Plus he knew that she liked shiny and sparkly things since she always held Rachel's hand and stared at her engagement ring like it was boobs or something. Was that it? Were diamonds to women what boobs were to men?

Finn could contemplate cracking the way to get Rachel to do whatever he wanted by bribing her with diamonds later, he had a thieving toddler to find as the elevator doors opened and he and Anjali ran out. They swiftly crossed the lobby to the bar and found most of Finn's groomsmen sitting watching SportsCenter.

"Puck, where's Jasmine?" Anjali asked her husband who was glued to the television. He turned around to look at her before comprehending her question. Puck looked around and realized that his toddler was missing.

"Um, she was just here a second ago," he said hopping off his barstool to search the bar for her.

"By a second do you actually mean a second or have you been watching TV for twenty minutes and not paying any attention to what Jasmine has been getting up to like you do at home?" Puck's mouth clamped together and he looked away guiltily. It was the latter.

"She was sitting on a barstool! I didn't think she could get down. She's only three!"

"Puck! She has Rachel's wedding ring!" Finn shouted in frustration at his friend.

"Not to mention our child is now missing!" Anjali screeched at him as well. In the bigger picture the fact that their three year old was missing was probably more important but Finn still couldn't help but be pissed that Rachel's ring was gone too.

Puck stopped to think for a minute. "She couldn't have gotten far. She really was here just a few minutes ago. I remember because I looked at my phone to see what time it was when I asked the bar keep to get some water for Jas 'cause she was thirsty. It was like," he looked at his phone again, "eight minutes ago."

"She is clearly not in the bar so we'll have to look around. I cannot believe you lost Jasmine!" Anjali stalked off toward the door to find her daughter with Puck and Finn following behind quickly. She stopped at the front desk to ask if they had seen a small child wandering about and the women told her two women wearing matching pink and black dresses found her and took her over toward the salon. Anjali thanked the woman, knowing it had been Frankie, Sophie, Erin, Nina, Mercedes, Santana or Brittany who found her. How many other women in pink and black dresses would be wandering around here today?

The three of them quickly jogged over to the salon and found Santana there. Finn took charge.

"Santana, have you seen Jasmine? She has Rachel's wedding ring. And she's missing," he threw in as an afterthought.

Santana shook her head slightly as the stylist used the curling iron on her locks. "Yeah, Britt took her upstairs. I didn't notice that she had a wedding ring though."

"She has a small pocket on the front of her dress she's wearing today. That's probably where she put it for safe keeping," Anjali suggested when Finn looked distraught. "Where exactly was Brittany heading upstairs?"

"I'd assume Rachel's suite so you could get her dressed. We thought you were still upstairs and I was going to text Puck that we found Jasmine wandering around but I forgot. Sorry. Ow." Santana scowled at the woman doing her hair as she burned her head.

Anjali ignored Santana and ran out of the salon. Finn thanked Santana then followed Anjali and Puck out as well. A few minutes later they were back on Rachel's floor. Anjali knocked on the door and Brittany opened it this time.

"Oh there you are. We were wondering where you had gone to. Oh hi Puck, Finn, what are you guys doing here?" Brittany asked happily and totally oblivious to what was going on.

Anjali shoved her hair out of her face. "Where is my daughter?" she asked gruffly.

"Oh, I gave her to Carole. She said she could get Jasmine ready since we didn't know where you were and you weren't answering your phone."

"Where's my mom?" Finn asked. "We really need to find Jasmine."

Just then Rachel's voice could be heard coming from the other side of the door. "Finn? Anjali? What's going on?" She sounded worried.

"Nothing Rachel. I told you that you wouldn't have to worry about anything today so don't. We're taking care of it. Now Brittany, where is Carole?" Anjali replied.

"Oh she's in her room down the hall."

Finn and Anjali flew down the hall to Carole's room and banged on the door loudly. "Mom, open the door. Burt? Mom?"

Carole opened the door and looked at her son and his friend. "I'm assuming you are looking for this," she pulled Rachel's wedding ring out of her purse and handed it to an extremely relieved Finn then looked at Anjali, "and you are looking for her?" She opened the door wider and Finn, Anjali and Puck saw Jasmine sitting on the bed with Burt watching cartoons completely dressed and ready for a wedding. "I was just coming to find you. Finn, you should really take better care of that ring. Rachel would not be happy if you lost that."

"I didn't lose it, Kurt did. Actually _she_ stole it." Finn pointed at Jasmine who turned to look in their directions.

"Mommy!" she cried out. "I got a pwetty dress." She crawled off the bed and ran over to Anjali and hugged her legs. Then she noticed Puck. "Daddy!" She moved over to hug his legs too. He leaned down to pick her up.

"Hey beautiful, you're in trouble. You wandered away and for that, you must pay. No cake for you tonight," he said as Jasmine scrunched her nose.

"But I want cake!"

"No, no cake for you. Anj, I'll take her now. Finish getting ready." He kissed Anjali quickly then left the area.

Carole waved goodbye to Jasmine who waved back then started to fight her case to win back some cake after dinner.

"Finn, go relax now. You got Rachel's ring back, your flower girl is safe, now chill. Just worry about saying 'I do' at the right moment." She shoved Finn away. "I'll see you in a bit."

Carole closed the door and left Finn and Anjali out in the hall. "Well, I'm going to go round up the rest of the bridesmaids. We have about an hour left. Guests are going to begin arriving soon." Anjali moved down the hall to see how everyone was doing with getting ready. Finn decided to take this moment to speak to the one person he really wanted to speak with.

He texted Kurt to let him know he found Rachel's ring then knocked on the door of Rachel's suit. Brittany answered again. "Oh hey Finn. Can I help you?"

"I need to speak to Rachel…alone." He tossed his thumb over his shoulder to indicate that Brittany needed to leave.

"Finn, you can't see Rachel before the wedding."

"I'll keep my eyes closed. Now please let me speak to my fiancée." Brittany reluctantly let Finn in and warned Rachel he was there before exiting the room.

Finn closed his eyes and stood by the door. "Rachel? Where are you?"

"Finn, are your eyes closed?" she asked quietly, poking her head out of the bathroom to make sure they were.

He sighed. "Yes, Rach, they're closed. I promise I won't look. I just need to talk to you."

Rachel came out of the bathroom and walked over to Finn. She hugged him tightly and he reciprocated in earnest.

"Your dress feels nice," he said into her hair. "I can't wait to see it."

"I can't wait for you to take it off me later," Rachel replied in a frisky tone. "I just want to be married already and two weeks is too long. We haven't gone that long without sex in years." She pressed her face against his chest. "What did you want to talk about?"

Finn shrugged. "I just had a little crisis but everything has been fixed, nothing to worry about now. I just…I needed to see you…well, you know what I mean." Rachel chuckled as she looked up at Finn whose eyes were still closed. He had a smile on his face. "So I know I can't see you but is there any rule against kissing you? Otherwise I'll never get to kiss you as Rachel Berry again."

"Will you miss kissing Rachel Berry? I think Rachel Hudson will be an even better partner."

"I think they're both awesome but I'd like to kiss Miss Berry one more time if that's alright with her." He smirked before his head was abruptly pulled down and Rachel's lips were on his. They kissed tenderly and as they did so Finn began pushing Rachel back until the back of her legs hit the couch and he pressed her down onto it. His eyes were still closed as he laid on top of her, kissing her mouth and jaw, making his way down her neck to her collarbone.

"Finn, we can't right now. You have to…go," Rachel breathed out as she pushed at Finn to get him off her. They didn't have time for sex at the moment and Rachel was perfectly primped for her wedding. They would have to wait until after they were happily wed. "Finn I'm serious. You need to go."

Finn unwillingly pulled himself off Rachel and stood up, smoothing out his tux with his eyes still closed. "Fine, but we're finishing this later." He pointed his finger at her then turned around to leave but walked right into a table. "Ow." He stepped to the side then moved forward until he felt the door. He opened it and walked out. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you Finn." Finn closed the door leaving Rachel alone in her room.

An hour later Finn stood at the end of the aisle with his groomsmen waiting for Rachel to make her appearance. The Wedding March started and Rachel turned the corner flanked by both of her dads looking like a princess in the beautiful taffeta and gossamer tulle gown Kurt had made for her. The bodice wrapped around her torso tightly before fanning out into a giant floor length skirt and there was a single thick strap over her left shoulder. As she walked closer with a huge smile on her face, Finn noticed the flowery details on the dress. She looked simply amazing.

The ceremony flew by in a blur and before they knew it Finn and Rachel were being pronounced husband and wife and kissing each other for the first time as a married couple. It was the most amazing kiss and both put all the love they had for the other into it before cracking into huge smiles at finally being married.

Rachel took Finn's hand in hers and once the kiss ended they looked at each other simply smiling while everyone else clapped around them. They started back down the aisle and minutes later were being congratulated by everyone on their nuptials.

After that the wedding party took pictures together and by four, everyone was in the ballroom downstairs for the reception. Everything moved really quickly with the announcing of Finn and Rachel as Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson for the first time, all the wedding toasts and eating dinner, shoving cake in each other's faces and sharing their first dance together to Faithfully. All the while Finn and Rachel were really waiting for the festivities to be over so they could go upstairs and consummate their marriage. The only problem was, while they were waiting and celebrating with their friends and family, Rachel was drinking like a fish.

"Mr. Schuester! Hello!" Rachel shouted at her old Spanish teacher and glee coach who she'd already said hello to three times. "Mr. Schuester, I just want to say thank you so much for forcing Finn to join glee club! He told me all about it and if you hadn't forced him to join I…well, I wouldn't be married right now…at least not to Finn. You're amazing!" She threw her arms around Mr. Schuester's neck and kissed his cheek over and over again. "You were like the best teacher ever." She kissed him once more.

"Thank you Rachel. And it's no problem. Glad I could play accidental matchmaker," Mr. Schue replied as Rachel hugged him again. "I'm so happy for you and Finn. Now let's get you over to your husband." He wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and helped carry her over to the table where the wedding party was sitting. "Finn, I believe this lady is yours…"

"Finn! My husband, you're my husband!" she sang as Finn stood up and took Rachel from Mr. Schue. "I love you, husband! Mr. Schue, he's my husband now and it's thanks to you!"

"Thanks Mr. Schue, I got her from here." Finn tried to sit Rachel down but she refused to.

"Finn, husband, I want you. I wanna go upstairs," she whispered into his body as he held her against him.

"Rach, I want to too but, you're really drunk and we still have all these people here…"

"I'm not drunk!" she slurred out as she stood up straight again, wobbling slightly. "I've only had like," she looked at her fingers trying to figure out how much she had to drink, "three," she held up two fingers in Finn's face.

"Three what? Glasses of champagne?" He looked into her glassy eyes.

"Um, bottles?" Rachel stumbled backward into Anjali who was sitting behind her.

"Oh my gosh, Anj, I'm so sorry!" she cried out when she turned around and saw who she fell into. She wrapped her arms around Anjali who was holding a tiring Jasmine in her arms. "You're my best friend, Anj." She kissed her cheek and Anjali just laughed at Rachel's drunkenness.

"Having a good time Rach?" she asked looking up at her pink friend.

Rachel just smiled contently as she shook her head. "Oh yes, but I'm ready to go. I wanna go show Finn all my new lingerie," she told her in a whisper that was actually loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear. She shot back up from the hug and flew back into Finn who caught her easily in his arms. "Finn les go! I want you now."

"Okay, Rach. Let me just make an announcement real quick, okay?" Finn sat a nodding Rachel down before heading over to the DJ to have him let everyone know they could continue the party but he and his wife would be checking out for the evening.

Everyone laughed as Finn helped walk a very cheerful Rachel to the door. She waved to everyone and gave big air kisses to all the people she passed until she tripped over the heel that fell off her foot and slipped on her ass. She burst into laughter at herself as Finn pulled her to her feet then threw her over his shoulder. Rachel snorted in laughter as Finn patted her butt and said goodnight to everyone.

Finn strolled over to the elevators, wife still over his shoulder. "Finny, put me down, I can walk."

"Rach, you tripped over your own shoe. I can carry you. It's fine."

"I wanna walk though. Put me down," she asserted just as the elevator door opened. Finn stepped inside then put Rachel down onto her feet. "Finn, I don't wanna wait anymore." Rachel started kissing Finn's face everywhere as she tugged at his jacket. She was beginning to undress him but Finn was forced to stop her when an older couple stepped onto the elevator just before the doors could close.

"Just married?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow to Finn who was holding Rachel up. She was still trying to get his pants off, nearly oblivious to the couple in the elevator with them, mumbling about the things she wanted to do to Finn.

"Yeah, she's just had a little too much to drink," Finn told the woman while he pulled Rachel's hands from his waist. The elevator stopped a few seconds later and the couple wished them luck in their marriage as they got off. When the doors closed again, Rachel pulled out of Finn's arms and dropped to her knees. "Rach, what are you doing?"

"I want you Finny. I want sex."

She unbuttoned his pants and began pulling down the zipper until Finn gripped her hands. "Rach, stop it. Wait until we get to the room. We're almost there." He pulled her to her feet.

Finn felt kind of guilty now about sleeping with Rachel. They had never had sex before where one of them was drunk while the other wasn't and he wasn't sure what the protocol was under those circumstances. Clearly Rachel was ready and Finn was just as ready but he kinda felt like he'd be taking advantage.

The elevator doors opened and Rachel dragged Finn out into the hall and down the hallway. "Rach, the room is the other way," Finn pointed out. Rachel quickly about faced and started pulling him in the other direction while Finn dug out the key and when they got to the door, Finn opened it and Rachel shoved him through it.

She continued pushing him into the room until they hit the bed where she threw him down with surprising force considering her inebriation. Rachel bent her arms behind her back to pull the zipper down on her dress but she couldn't exactly reach it so she began spinning like a dog chasing its tail, her dress getting tangled around her legs until she fell onto the bed.

"Finn, help me," she whined out as she pushed herself up. All he could do was laugh at her before he moved to unzip her dress. As he slowly pulled the zipper down he kissed her skin lightly and brushed his fingers along her body. She untangled her legs from her dress and stood up allowing it to slip down her body and pool around her feet. Rachel stood before Finn in nothing but her lacy panties and strapless bra. Even drunk she managed to remember all the lingerie she had.

Rachel found the bagful of lingerie and picked it up. "I'll be right back. Don't you go anywhere," she told him, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips.

She stumbled her way into the bathroom and found the something blue lingerie Brittany had provided. She shucked her panties from under her gown and pulled on the new lacy ones. That was the easy part. Due to her drunken state, Rachel was having a bit of difficulty slipping the strapless cami on her body because she forgot to take her bra off.

Once Rachel realized her mistake she burst into laughter and shoved her bra down until it was completely off. She slipped the lace of the cami up over her boobs again and looked in the mirror. Just as expected, there wasn't much left to the imagination. Rachel pulled the headband from her hair and she let her curls fall over her shoulders. Rachel was ready to make love to her husband.

When she walked out of the bathroom she found Finn in only his underwear lying on the bed. His breath hitched as he took in Rachel in the naughty lingerie and he sat up. She sauntered over to the bed and crawled forward to meet Finn in the middle.

Rachel pushed Finn back onto the bed and sat on his thighs before pulling his underwear down. She licked her hand then wrapped her palm around Finn's length and started rubbing him up and down. He moaned under her and sat up on his elbows to watch her give him a handjob before she repositioned herself to get her mouth closer to him. His eyes closed as the sensations set in.

"Oh, Rachel…" Finn moaned as he ran his hands through Rachel's hair as she started to lick him up and down then take him into her mouth. She sucked on him gently until her motions slowed and finally stopped.

"Rachel?" Finn opened his eyes and found Rachel's head lying against his stomach. She wasn't moving and her hair was completely covering her face. "Rach?" He moved her hair out of the way and saw that her eyes were closed then she let out a loud snore.

It was official, Rachel Hudson passed out giving her husband a blowjob on their wedding night. He knew he should have cut her off after she started dry humping Kurt on the dance floor.

"Rach," Finn whispered as he shook her trying to wake her up again. When she didn't respond with anything more than a louder snore Finn knew there was no way she was waking up again until she had slept off the alcohol. He flung himself back onto the pillows. "Great, just great."

Finn moved Rachel into a more comfortable position on the bed next to him and pulled his underwear up over the boner he still had going on. He thought about the mailman to get rid of it as he didn't want to jerk it while lying next to his passed out wife on their wedding night. This was ridiculous! It was their wedding night, the night he'd been looking forward to for two weeks since Rachel cut them off yet here he was bringing up the mailman because Rachel had a little too much fun at their wedding reception.

He turned on the bed to face Rachel who was now snoring right into his face. Though the situation sucked he had to admit she looked cute passed out. He only hoped her hang over in the morning wouldn't be too bad as he planned on fucking her senseless to make up for the mostly sexless wedding night they were having. In the morning she was his.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Fyi, if anyone wants to see the dresses, ring, etc. I made a post on my Tumblr containing the pics I used for the story. I'm finnicornsprancing.


	31. The Honeymooners

I present to you the honeymoon...

* * *

><p><strong>October 6th, 2019<strong>

The ringing of his cell phone woke him up while it was still quite dark in the hotel room. His eye cracked open and he could see the light from the phone, temporarily blinding the one eye he had open. He looked to his left where he had laid Rachel down after she passed out and she was still snoring away peacefully. Finn reached his hand out for his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he replied groggily.

"Finn, get your ass up. I've been standing outside your door banging on it for five minutes. We need to get going," Burt's more awake voice said into Finn's ear.

"I'm not home."

"Yeah, I know. I'm outside your suite door. Now get up and make sure any body parts you don't want Kurt and I seeing are covered." Without another word Burt hung up. Now Finn could hear the banging on the door.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, rubbing his sleep filled eyes. The clock read 4:21 am. Why the hell were Burt and Kurt outside their suite in the wee hours of the morning the day after their wedding? He just wanted to sleep then spend his week off making sweet love to his wife.

Finn made sure his boxers were still on before walking toward the door. His eyes were assaulted by the bright light of the hall as Burt and Kurt walked in and began throwing their stuff into bags.

"Is Rachel awake? We really need to get going," Kurt said as he went in the direction of the bed to pick Rachel's dress up and put it in a garment bag.

He wasn't sure if it was sleep deprivation or if Kurt was just spouting random words but Finn was confused. "What do you mean we need to get going? It's 4:30 in the morning the day after my wedding. Where the hell do we need to go?"

"Finn, just get dressed, wake Rachel up and get her dressed. Just come on," Burt said, tossing a shirt to Finn. Still having no idea what was going on, Finn did as was instructed. He hoped Burt and Kurt had a good reason for this.

Finn walked over to Rachel's side of the bed and sat down next to her. He lightly brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Rachel, baby, wake up. You need to wake up," he whispered softly into her ear. She turned a little to lie on her back and her face scrunched.

"I wanna sleep," she mumbled as she threw her arm over her eyes.

"Rach, you gotta get up. Burt and Kurt are here."

Rachel turned further away from Finn and continued to lie on the bed. Finn could tell it was going to take a bit more to wake her up from her hung over sleep. He turned her head back over to face him and pressed his lips against hers. Finn moved his lips on Rachel's until she was moving hers with his. His hands held her face and she brought hers up to grip his hair as Finn pressed her into the bed. Just as Rachel began running her hand down Finn's bare chest he pulled away and brushed his lips over hers ever so lightly.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up," Rachel mumbled before pursing her lips to smooch Finn again. He sat up with a satisfied smirk on his face then pulled her up into a sitting position allowing the sheet to fall down.

"Finn, are you ready ye-whoa! Put those things away!" Kurt cried, covering his eyes once he realized Rachel's boobs were on full display. Apparently her strapless cami had fallen down her torso as she had slept.

Rachel was still half asleep and didn't even realize what Kurt was talking about until Finn lifted the sheet back up to cover her.

"Can you give us a minute please?" he bellowed out.

"Seriously, we need to go. Please hurry up." Kurt walked out of the area and went back to making sure he'd picked up all of their belongings.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes then yawned. Her head was pounding and she really wanted to close her eyes again.

Finn stood up and started searching for clothes Rachel could put on. "I honestly have no idea. Burt and Kurt just showed up here and started packing up our stuff saying we needed to leave."

Rachel threw the sheet off and started pulling on the dress Finn had found. A few minutes later Finn and Rachel were being shoved out of their room into the bright hallway, Kurt and Burt carrying all their stuff behind them.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked Burt who she thought might give out more information than Kurt.

"It's a surprise," was all he said as they walked to the elevator.

For the next few minutes, Finn and Rachel both tried to get answers out of Kurt and Burt but they were both rather tight-lipped about what was going on. Neither revealed more about the trip they were taking other than it was a surprise.

The four of them hopped in Kurt's SUV and Finn noticed a lot of their luggage in the back.

"Where'd you get that?" Finn asked pointing to his and Rachel's stuff.

Kurt turned around in the front seat. "Your apartment, duh. Where else would I get things that you and Rachel own? By the way Rachel, I packed you some new bathing suits. Yours were rather old and no Finn, I didn't pack your puffy vests."

"Why did you need to pack me new bathing suits? Where are we going?"

Kurt and Burt just glanced at each other quietly then drove off in the direction of the Long Island Expressway.

The ride was silent other than Rachel's snoring as she had succumbed to sleep once more and Finn had given up trying to find out where Burt and Kurt were taking them. Once they arrived he'd know.

As they drove, Finn felt himself nodding off until the car abruptly stopped and his head shot up and his eyes opened quickly. They were at the curb of what appeared to be an airport terminal.

Burt and Kurt hopped out of the car and Finn woke Rachel up. "Rach, I think we're here," he said quietly as he nudged her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her.

"We're at JFK." Rachel opened the door and Finn did the same. Standing on the curb were Burt and Kurt with all of Finn and Rachel's bags waiting for them to get a move on.

"What are we doing at JFK?" Finn asked looking around skeptically.

Kurt handed Rachel and Finn each a packet with their passports, tickets and other pertinent information in it. "Congratulations on your nuptials. Enjoy." He smiled at them both.

Rachel's eyes widened when she saw the destination on the ticket. "Kurt! We can't accept this! This is too much."

"It's not from me. I just got involved to make sure you didn't disgrace yourselves with your sad wardrobes while abroad. This is from our parents and yours," he explained looking between Finn and Rachel. They both looked at Burt.

"Burt, this is too much…" Finn started.

"Stop it. You're going on a proper honeymoon, not just sticking around New York for the week. You can do that anytime. Hiram, Leroy, Carole and I thought you deserved a nice vacation so we worked together to plan your trip. You guys paid for your entire wedding yourselves without asking for any help from us. It's the least we can do."

Rachel hugged Burt tightly and gave him a thank you kiss on the cheek. "You really didn't need to do this but thank you so much."

"Eh, it's no problem. You two better hurry up though if you want to get through security to make your flight. It leaves in like two hours."

Finn stepped forward to hug Burt in thanks too. "Thanks Burt. And tell mom thanks too. I'll call her later when she'll actually be awake." He stepped away and hugged Kurt too before picking up the bags Kurt had packed for them. "Jesus Kurt, what did you pack in here, bricks?"

"Just the essentials. You'll see when you open it. Now go! I need to move my car before the security guy tries to tow it." He shoved Finn toward the doors of the airport then hugged Rachel goodbye. A minute later he and Burt drove off leaving Finn and Rachel standing outside with big grins on their faces.

They walked into the airport and over to the counter to check their baggage then waited through security. By the time they got to the gate they were already exhausted.

"Why would they pick such an early flight? It's going to be around midnight by the time we even get there. I didn't even realize they had flights this early," Rachel commented as she looked at her ticket. Finn pulled out the rest of the information in the packet Kurt had given them. There was information regarding their hotel and the reservation for the car service that would pick them up to get them to the hotel and there was a guide on things to do in the area as well as a phrase book.

"Not that I'm not excited to go but why would they pick here? I've never even heard of it," Finn asked looking up from the information.

"Probably because I mentioned to my dads that if and when we ever went on a honeymoon I'd like to go somewhere with old world culture and a beach so as to get the best of both worlds since I was conflicted on where to go."

"What about me? Why didn't anyone ask me where I wanted to go?" he asked sounding slightly perturbed.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because we had already decided we would wait on honeymooning so we didn't start out our marriage completely bankrupt and if they asked you where you wanted to go that would give away their plan? Are you really upset over this? I wouldn't think you'd really care since we probably won't be leaving the room all that often." Rachel sounded all innocent but Finn could see the glint in her eye that suggested otherwise. Also he did notice that Kurt had shoved the bag of Rachel's lingerie into one of her bigger bags she had checked. Yes, chances were they wouldn't be leaving the room very often while on their honeymoon.

The newlyweds impatiently waited for their flight to board and while they did so they both looked through their phrase books as neither knew the language of their destination. Rachel knew enough to say hello and what her name was but that was basically it. As for Finn, he only knew one sentence and that was because of the song originally made famous by Labelle then more recently so by Christina Aguilera, Pink, Mya and Lil' Kim and he couldn't very well go around asking everyone that particular question.

"I still can't believe our parents did this. That was unbelievably nice of them. We'll have to call them when we get there to thank them," Rachel told Finn as she closed her book and turned to face him. He was concentrating very hard on reading the book.

"Why can't they just speak English? These words aren't even spelled like they sound." He pointed at a word. "Like here there's an x in the word but the pronunciation thing says you don't even pronounce the x. What's the point of it?" Finn looked up at Rachel who just stared back at him with an amused expression.

"I love you." She smiled then leaned forward to capture Finn's lips with hers. "Don't worry, I'll do the talking. You can be the muscle and carry all the bags."

"Oh I can, can I? Gee, thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"Hey unless you want to deal with the natives…" Rachel leaned back with her hands up.

"Fine, I'll carry the bags." He pulled her head back to his and kissed her once more.

"Believe me; I'll make it worth your while to carry all those bags."

Finn raised his eyebrow. "I dunno. It'll take a lot to make it worth my while."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure the idea I've got brewing in my head will be more than satisfactory." Rachel smiled again and kissed Finn.

Just then a voice came over the gate's speaker alerting all the passengers that they would be boarding now. Finn and Rachel looked at their tickets to see where they would fall in the scheme of things and noticed they were first as their seats were all the way in the back of the plane. They got up with their carry-ons and waited for the first class passengers to board. About twenty minutes later they were on the plane in their aisle and middle seats taxiing out to the runway while the flight attendant explained safety procedures.

Finn and Rachel were so excited. They had only ever traveled to Canada together before and Finn had only ever been on a plane out of the country one other time when he went to the Bahamas with his parents and Kurt. This was a totally new and thrilling experience for both of them to visit Europe and one they probably wouldn't be able to have again anytime soon.

He still wasn't sure why their parents had chosen the city they did but despite his earlier gripe he didn't care. It was a vacation with Rachel to an exotic place they'd never been before and he'd take that any day.

Their jet took off no problem a few minutes later and after staring out the window watching the city grow smaller and smaller until they couldn't see anything anymore, Finn and Rachel began to fall asleep.

Three hours into their flight, Finn stirred when the flight attendant walked by and knocked his arm off the armrest. He looked around trying to regain his bearings when his eyes fell on Rachel. Her head was bent back with her mouth wide open and drool dripping out of it. He could hear her snores and snorted to himself at the sight.

Using his thumb, Finn wiped the drool from Rachel's face causing her eyes to flutter open. She looked forward then turned her head to rest her eyes on her husband. She smiled. Rachel had a husband.

"That will never get old," she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Finn asked having heard what she said.

"You're my husband and I love saying that." She smiled even bigger as Finn smiled at her and leaned forward to press his lips to hers.

"I love you, wife," he breathed against her lips.

A tiny smile graced Rachel's lips before she pulled away from Finn. "How long have I been asleep?" Finn looked at his phone.

"About three hours. You needed the rest though. You should go back to sleep." Finn took Rachel's hand in his.

"I want to try to stay awake otherwise I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"That's the idea though, isn't it?" Finn replied with a suggest smirk on his face.

"Finn, we need to sleep tonight otherwise we won't be awake to do anything tomorrow." Rachel sat up in her seat and craned her neck to look around. The aisle was empty, the other passengers in the immediate area were all asleep and the fasten seatbelt sign was off. Feeling a little frisky and impatient Rachel decided to act on her plan she had been formulating since discovering they'd be traveling on a honeymoon.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up before turning around and placing one leg over Finn's cramped legs. Rachel lowered her body so she was sitting on his lower thighs.

"Wanna stretch?" she asked with a playful air. She licked her lips then her mouth curved up into a devilish grin. "I think it would be a good way to make carrying all our bags worth your while."

Finn's eyes flickered around suspiciously as his mouth fell open a little. Was Rachel really asking what he thought she was asking? He gulped nervously. Sure being a part of the Mile High Club would be awesome but it was risky. If they got caught they could be banned from flying or something, couldn't they? How would they get home? They could be stranded in Europe because their libidos were wildly out of control! But Rachel's hand felt so good on his growing bulge and he could feel her heat through her panties and his jeans. He wouldn't be surprised if she was even wet already. Plus they hadn't actually had sex as a married couple yet. Fuck it, Europe was a nice continent, they could be stranded in worse places.

"Sure," he croaked out as Rachel stood up again and finished crossing over Finn's lap.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Wait a minute then when you're sure no one is paying attention I'll let you in." Rachel stood back up then briskly took the three steps to the bathroom door. There were two bathrooms in back. She turned around and stopped in front of Finn once more. "Right," was all she said quietly. Finn cocked his eyebrow. "I'll be on the right."

Once he understood Rachel turned around and entered the bathroom. During the minute or so she'd have in there alone, Rachel made sure she didn't look too wrecked from her night of binge drinking prior. She still didn't know why she chose her wedding night to get totally trashed but deeply regretted it as she had yet to consummate her marriage to her wonder husband. Now she was forced to do so in an airplane bathroom…well, not forced but she didn't want to wait. They could do romantic later.

Seconds later a light tapping on the door alerted Rachel to Finn's presence. She cautiously opened it just to be sure it was Finn and when she saw his familiar chest in her face she let him.

"We have to be quiet Finn. No one can know we're in here together," Rachel explained as she tugged her underwear down her legs.

"You should be giving yourself that advice," he mumbled as he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down enough to uncover his chubby.

Rachel pushed him against the wall and took him in her hand. "I cannot believe we're doing this. You've turned me into quite a nymphomaniac, Mr. Hudson. What would a young Miss Rachel Berry say if she saw us now?" she asked rhetorically before sucking on Finn's neck.

Finn answered anyway. "I dunno but the current Mrs. Rachel Hudson is saying she wants to join the Mile High Club and I'm not going to deny her membership," Finn bantered wittily. He ran his hands down Rachel's legs then swiftly lifted her up and braced her against the sink. She pulled the fabric of her dress up and guided Finn to her entrance. He pushed into her causing her to moan loudly.

"Rachel!" Finn whisper shouted. "Quiet, remember?"

"Sorry, you just feel so good." Rachel placed her hands on Finn's shoulders as he began moving in and out of her and they both looked down to watch. "Oh, say it again," Rachel quietly breathed out.

"Say what again?" Finn grunted as the plane bumped a little forcing him out of Rachel. He repositioned himself then pushed back into her.

She pulled his body against hers and held his head close then whispered into his ear. "My name." Rachel swirled her tongue around Finn's ear then sucked his earlobe into her mouth, gently biting it.

"Mrs. Hudson," Finn said with a smile. "Mrs. Rachel Hudson." Finn kissed her passionately as the plane lurched again. Rachel slipped a little and Finn nearly dropped her but she had been able to keep herself upright by gripping the sink.

"Oh fuck Finn, right there," she whined as quietly as possible as Finn had grazed just the right spot at the slightly new angle. Using her arms and the grip Finn had on her ass, Rachel rolled her hips up and down, taking Finn in and out of her repeatedly. He moved his hands to hold her up using only his left arm so he could bring his right around to her front to brush his thumb over her over-sensitized clit. Rachel's body shuddered at the new contact and she whimpered at the light throbbing down below.

"Finn, I'm so close," Rachel told him as he grazed her clit again. She looked up and saw that Finn was staring at her face intently, watching, waiting for her to orgasm. She bit her lip to keep a louder whine from escaping as the friction increased with Finn's speed. They looked into each other's eyes as Finn pumped in and out of Rachel who was thrusting up and down just as furiously.

With one more flick over her clit, Rachel's entire body was seizing as she fought desperately to have her orgasm without making a sound. It was difficult to do as she was always so loud but in some ways it made the experience even more intense. Her head was spinning and she could hear her blood pumping in her ears as she came hard around Finn who moments and a few quick thrusts later followed after.

Finn was near silent as he exploded into his wife. The familiar 'o' was plastered on his face but no sound accompanied it as he felt his member harden and swell before beginning to go limp again. He pulled Rachel against him and held her body there making sure they were both completely down from their orgasms before pulling out of her. Finn placed her back down on her feet before taking her face in his hands and kissing her plump lips lightly.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel kissed him back eagerly then wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you too, Mr. Hudson, my husband." She giggled against Finn's chest then unwillingly pulled away. All Rachel wanted to do was stay in Finn's arms and make love all day but as they were in the toilet of an airplane that would be impossible. Eventually someone would notice.

"We should probably get back out to our seats before we raise suspicion," Rachel commented as she picked up her underwear. For the first time the bathroom seemed too small as it was difficult to maneuver her legs and arms the right way to get her panties back on with Finn standing there too. Rachel cried out slightly as the plane lurched again while her foot was raised causing her to fall right into Finn who was zipping his jeans back up. He subsequently slammed into the door with a loud thud and a groan.

When the plane settled, Finn pushed himself off the door, forcing Rachel back into an upright position as well.

"Finn, if you have your pants on I suggest you exit so I can have a little space to compose myself." Rachel stared him down, arms crossed over her chest with her panties hanging from her hand. "Besides, it would be suspicious if we left together anyway."

Finn shook his head in understanding then kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Oh, and wash your hands before you go. I don't think everyone wants _us_ all over them."

"Yes, dear," Finn said exasperatedly. He washed his hands quickly then exited the bathroom leaving Rachel to herself.

Finn took the few steps back to his seat and sat down. Though his legs were scrunched and he couldn't lean back much, he hadn't ever felt so comfortable and relaxed on a plane.

"Psst," a voice called from Finn's left. He looked over and saw three men in the row across the aisle staring at him in awe. The guy on the end spoke when Finn looked over. "Did you just…" he lowered his voice so much Finn had to lean all the way over the aisle practically, "fuck that girl in the bathroom?"

Finn froze. People had heard? Were they going to get kicked out now? They couldn't do that, they were currently somewhere over the Atlantic and you couldn't exactly kick someone out of a moving jetliner. But would they be able to catch their connecting flight? What if they ended up on a 'no-fly' list because of this? They were totally screwed!

"No," Finn replied quietly trying not to give anything away. The guys looked at him disbelievingly.

"You mean you didn't just follow that bangin' chick into the bathroom and make her squeal? 'Cause we totally heard-"

"Hey! That's my wife you're talking about!" Finn roared at the dude who reeled back like he'd been hit.

"Dude, sorry. Didn't mean to be rude, it's just, she's hot. It would be totally sweet though if you did. How'd you get her to go along with it? I asked my girlfriend once and she laughed in my face."

Finn shrugged. "I didn't do anything in the bathroom but pee so I have no idea." He leaned back into his sitting position and tried to ignore the guys who were still not convinced by his innocent act.

Finally Rachel came back with an after-sex glow about her and a big smile on her face. Once again she seductively stepped over Finn giving him a small smile as she did so then sat back down in her seat and buckled herself in.

"I think you're right about going to back to sleep. I'm exhausted. I'll see you when we land," Rachel chirped happily before lightly kissing Finn's cheek and settling her head back on the chair and promptly dozing off.

"Oh yeah, they definitely fucked in there," Finn heard the guy on the end say to his friend. He looked over at the guy who gave him a 'way-to-go' head nod.

Finn turned away from him and stared straight ahead. It wasn't long before he began falling asleep again too.

The sound of the captain's voice coming over the intercom woke Rachel up. She wiped the drool she'd been sporting from her face and looked past the random man she was sitting next to who'd been asleep the entire time to see out the window.

It was amazing! France! They were actually in France! Rachel had never been anywhere this big. Sure New York had been an exciting adventure when she first arrived but it had been home for seven years now. She was used to it and yes, she had been to Canada but Canada was so similar to the US. France was an entirely new level. Even at night from an airplane window it was beautiful.

She nudged Finn awake who had started drooling himself and told him they would be landing in about twenty minutes. They discussed their game plan for getting to their connecting flight as quickly as possible and when the plane landed they impatiently waited for everyone to get off. While they did so the guys across the aisle, Rachel noticed, were staring at her.

Finally the guy on the end leaned over to speak to her. "Miss, I just wanted to say that I wish more women were like you. You give me hope."

Rachel was extremely confused and Finn was doing his best to keep his cool.

"Thank you…?" Rachel replied uneasily not entirely sure why this gentleman she didn't even know was telling her she gave him hope. Maybe he recognized her from Broadway? She had just won her first Tony that year. Yes, that had to be it. "I'm glad I could inspire you with my work."

The guys behind him began trying and failing to stifle their laughs. "I'm glad too."

Finn's eyes widened and his nostrils flared as his mouth mashed into a thin line. He wanted to set this guy straight but by doing so that would alert Rachel to the fact that they knew about the bathroom and he'd probably really end up on a 'no-fly' list for beating up a guy on an AirFrance flight.

"Come on Finn, the line is moving!" Rachel urged her husband who was evilly glaring at the guys next to them and blocking her from exiting the row of seats they were in. "We only have half an hour to find our next gate and everything is in French."

"Where are you traveling to?" the third guy in on the row next to them asked.

"Someplace called Nice," Finn grumbled, pronouncing it the English way.

"Finn, it's pronounced 'niece' as in niece and nephew. You wouldn't happen to be on flight 7704 to Nice would you?" Rachel asked the men nicely, hoping they would be on that flight so they could maybe help them find their way.

The guys looked at each other. "We are actually. Pierre here reads and speaks French fluently so he should have no problem leading the way if you wanted to follow us," the third guy said patting the middle guy's shoulder to Rachel's gratification. Her face lit up at their stroke of luck.

"That would be great if you don't mind. We're both a little helpless when it comes to French. We took Spanish in high school." Rachel looked up at Finn who forced a smile at his oblivious wife. "Finn, seriously, move it! We gotta go!" She pushed him to get him moving out of the seats and into the aisle.

With their carry-ons in hand, Finn led the way for Rachel and the three men off the plane. Once they were out at the gate they introduced themselves as they began in the direction of their connecting flight.

"I'm Paul and this is my brother Neil and our cousin Pierre," the man from the aisle seat announced pointing at the other two men as he said their names. They waved in greeting.

"My name is Rachel, Rachel Hudson and that," she pointed at Finn, "is my husband Finn. You might recognize me as Rachel Berry though as that's my maiden and stage name," she informed the men animatedly as they jogged behind Pierre and Finn who were the tallest and with the longest legs of the group.

"Why would I recognize your name?" Paul asked. Rachel looked a little taken aback.

"I'm a Broadway actress. I just won a Tony this year for my turn as Laurey Williams in the revival of _Oklahoma!_. Are you not familiar with Broadway?" Rachel asked in confusion. Apparently her assumption from earlier had been incorrect.

Paul shook his head no. "Can't say that I am. I mean, I did see _Wicked_ once with my girlfriend a few years back…"

"I was in _Wicked_!" Rachel crowed, nodding her head like an excited puppy. "Did you see it in New York between April and December of 2017?"

Paul shook his head. "No, I saw it before then." Rachel's face fell at his words. "What part did you play?" he asked, perking her interest again.

"Oh I started out in the chorus as a Munchkin but the lead Elphaba broke her leg under mysterious circumstances and I took over for her about four months into my time with the show. It was wonderful playing her. She led me to Laurey because when my friend Jimmy, the director during my time with _Wicked_, left the show to work on _Oklahoma!_ he insisted I be his Laurey and as it was one of the three roles I've always dreamed of playing of course I didn't refuse him," Rachel explained in one massive breath.

"Well, good for you. You certainly seem to have a set of pipes on ya." At his words both Pierre and Neil started chuckling. Rachel didn't understand why her fantastic vocal cords were reason for giggles but she didn't dwell on it.

For the next few minutes while the group meandered through the Charles de Gaulle airport to get to their next gate, Rachel gabbed on and on about Broadway and the roles she had performed so far and what she hoped to accomplish in the future. Rachel was completely oblivious to the fact that no one was really paying attention anymore by the time they arrived but she continued speaking anyway. Finn hoped her jabber-jaw would keep the guys from wanting to speak to them further and they'd finally leave them alone so Finn wouldn't need to worry about Rachel finding out they knew about their bathroom rendezvous. He could tell by Paul's expression that he was growing bored of listening to her. It was kind of like the expression Finn wore whenever he was pretending to listen to Rachel too.

Just as Paul was about to make up an excuse not to have to talk to Rachel anymore, he was saved by the intercom of the gate. Pierre gestured that Paul and Neil needed to follow him and they all said goodbye to Rachel and Finn and quickly rushed off get in line to board.

"They were so nice and helpful. Finn, do you have all the bags?" she asked turning to look at Finn who had a smirk on his face. "What are you smiling about?"

He simply shook his head. "Nothin'. Let's go, I think they're boarding our section now." Finn stuck his hand out for Rachel to take and led them over to the gate where a smiley French lady was taking tickets.

"Bonjour! Bon voyage à Nice!" she said to Finn, waving him through the door.

Finn smiled at her and continued through the door. As he did so, Rachel noticed that the woman turned her head and gave Finn a once over. When Rachel cleared her throat to remind the woman she was still there and hadn't collected her ticket yet the lady quickly stopped, flashed a very fake smile at her then turned back to taking the waiting passengers tickets. Even in France the women seemed to find Finn irresistible.

On this flight Finn and Rachel were in the back again but due to the short duration they would not be having a repeat of their earlier bathroom activities. They sat in their seats waiting for the plane to taxi out when Rachel leaned close to whisper in Finn's ear.

"Why is it that practically everyone woman you meet is about ready to throw themselves at you?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow at him.

"What d'ya mean?" he mumbled back unsure what Rachel was getting at.

"I mean that the woman who took our tickets was staring longingly after your cute butt as you walked away. Even in France you cause eyes to wander."

Finn shrugged. "I can't help it that women find all this hot and sexy." He gestured to his body and did the 'Blue Steel' model look from _Zoolander_ earning a laugh from Rachel. "I don't care though and you shouldn't either. The only woman who needs to find me hot and sexy is you." He smiled then leaned in to kiss her.

"I guess I'll just have to up my game to make sure you continue to feel that way," Rachel said playfully.

"You don't need to do that. You're perfect Rachel. I'm not going anywhere. Marriage might be a joke to some people but it isn't to me; when I said 'til death, I meant it." Finn nodded his head as if to solidify his point.

Rachel leaned in closer. "Then I guess that means I don't need to sex you up tonight before bed. Good, because I'm kind of tired." She let out a fake yawn, covering her mouth and glancing away.

Finn's face went blank before he began arguing his case. "Well ya know, you did fall asleep in the middle of one of my favorite things you can do with your mouth…on our wedding night," he intoned somewhat bitterly.

"I did? Oh yeah, I did. I'm sorry about that, baby. I really am. I _promise_ you I will make it up to you tonight." Very sneakily Rachel moved her hand to cup Finn's groin as a tiny preview of what was to come. She kissed him anxiously and fiercely until the captain's voice came over the speaker. Rachel abruptly pulled away, Finn's lips following hers momentarily trying to keep the contact.

Hours later Finn and Rachel were entering the dark room they'd be staying in until Saturday. Rachel entered first and flicked on the light, squealing in delight at the place. It wasn't overly fancy but the blue color palette was pleasing to the eye and it had a balcony overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. It was definitely more than Rachel could have asked for.

"Finn, isn't this amazing? We have a room at a hotel in the South of France overlooking the Mediterranean Sea!" She turned to look at her husband who was struggling to carry in all the bags Kurt had packed them. In her amazed excitement Rachel forgot he had been carrying them all. "Sorry, let me help you."

Rachel grabbed her bags and carried them further into the room, placing them down at the end of the bed. When she heard Finn shut the door she immediately turned around and threw herself at him. Her legs and arms wrapped around his body as he stumbled back into the door from being unprepared for the tackle.

"I am awake and energized now. Let's have sex," Rachel announced in a chipper tone before kissing Finn aggressively.

He carried her over to the bed and placed her down on it. He leaned back up and tugged his sweater and undershirt off while Rachel undid his pants and shoved them and his boxers down his legs.

"I believe I promised you some fellatio?"

"You make it sound so sexy," Finn joked as he kicked his sneakers and pants off completely.

"Yes, because _blowjob_ is so much more romantic." Before Finn could make another remark on her term for oral sex, Rachel ducked her head down and took Finn into her mouth.

He took a sharp breath and thread his fingers through Rachel's hair as her head bobbed up and down. Finn looked down to watch Rachel swallow his length over and over quickly before pulling him out and licking from the base to the tip then flicking her tongue over the top. She stared up at him through her lashes and smiled before wrapping her plump lips around him again. She brought her hand up to cup Finn's balls and used the other one to grip his ass. Rachel squeezed both gently as she sucked in her cheeks and pulled away from him.

Then Rachel slid off the bed and onto her knees in front of him. She ran her hands up and down his torso, every so often fondling his cock and taking his balls into her mouth. She brought him to the brink then stopped completely. Rachel pushed herself up so she was standing.

"Why'd you stop?" Finn breathed out, looking into Rachel's eyes for an explanation.

She licked her lips. "I want you inside me," she stated simply, lifting her dress over her head and removing her bra and panties. She toyed with her nipples and pressed herself against Finn's naked body. "Make love to me, Finn."

Rachel leaned up to kiss him and get things restarted but Finn wasn't ready.

"I don't think so," he whispered into her ear as he pulled Rachel off him. She pouted and looked confused.

"Finn," she whined, grinding herself against him.

Finn shook his head no. "You fell asleep on our wedding night then promised me a blowjob on the plane to make up for it."

"I gave you one!" she protested. Her body was buzzing and she just wanted Finn between her legs already. He was about to be buried inside her. Why was he complaining?

"You got me hard. I want a full blowjob. You haven't done that in months." He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

Rachel stood up to her full height. "Yeah, because I get us to the main event."

"Maybe I just want the full pre-show first. I always go all the way with you when I give you oral," Finn griped.

Rachel scoffed at his statement. "That's a lie. Just two weeks ago I was nearly there and you stopped."

"Because that was the last time we were going to have sex for two weeks since you decided to cut us off and wait for our wedding night and we were kinda pressed for time as I had to get to work. You never used to have a problem letting me go all the way. Why do you now?" He threw his hands in the air to accentuate his exacerbation.

Rachel glanced at the floor before sitting on the bed. "I don't Finn. I just get so hot myself while doing it that I don't want to wait. I guess I never noticed because you never said anything before." She glanced back up at him. "If you really want me to finish you off, I suppose I can wait. I did promise you…but you better return the favor." She pointed at him with narrowed eyes.

A smile popped on her face and she patted the bed indicating that Finn should sit but he didn't comply. Instead he walked over to the desk and pulled the bench out from under it. He plopped down and gestured at his still erect penis as if her were displaying fine jewels.

"Cocky much?" she said, arching her eyebrow as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Sometimes." He leaned back against the desk and made himself comfortable as Rachel got on her knees in front of him. She scraped her nails up and down his thighs. Rachel licked her lips salaciously as her lustful gaze fell upon Finn's.

Desire burned in his eyes as he watched Rachel lean forward to softly lick his tip. His member twitched at the feel of her warm wet tongue on his skin. She moved her hands up to wrap one around the base of his cock and ran the other one over his chest. She played with his frenulum with the tip of her tongue, lightly massaging it, driving Finn wild.

Finn brushed Rachel's hair back to see more of her face as she sucked on him. She ran her hand up and down his length, brushing her thumb over the tip to spread their moisture around when she spoke.

"Any requests?" she asked, still rubbing his throbbing cock.

"Hum," was all he said. Rachel smiled again then pressed her lips against Finn's tip, slowly parting them to allow him entry. Inch by inch, Rachel's head pushed forward until every bit of him she could manage was in her mouth. She started humming in a low pitch then dragged her head back up slowly.

Rachel did this over and over, changing the pitch each time, occasionally taking a second to simply lick him or pay attention to his balls just to keep him on his toes.

Finn was falling into a place of pure ecstasy watching Rachel use her mouth and hands on him so expertly. When they first started having sex and Rachel would give him head, he could hardly last more than about three minutes before coming inside Rachel's mouth prematurely. Over the years his stamina increased and now he could last much longer if Rachel took her time, allowing him to really enjoy her mouth around him but in that instant as he watched her and felt her, he could feel the cum rising, about to burst out of him.

"Rach," he moaned out, his hands running through her hair as his hips bucked up.

Rachel could tell Finn was about to burst and she was ready for it until she made the decision to let Finn watch. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and stroked him up and down until finally he came all over his lower abdomen. As his chest heaved from the exertion, Rachel continued stroking him until he went soft again. She knelt up straight and kissed Finn who wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back and sides tenderly. She pulled away slightly.

"I'm not done yet," she declared in a low tantalizing voice. Finn's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as Rachel kissed down his neck and chest until she got to his belly button. Throwing Finn a steamy glance through her eyelashes, Rachel began swiping her tongue over Finn's cum to clean him off. She savored every bit of it as if it were a fine wine when she brought her tongue into her mouth to swallow it. Finn groaned at the sight.

When she was finished Rachel got off her knees and straddled Finn on the bench. "I have now kept my promise. So it's my turn."

Finn sighed and rolled his eyes like it was an obligation to have sex with Rachel rather than the most awesome thing in the world. "If I have to…"

Rachel smacked his chest and scrunched her face.

"Kidding. I'll just need a minute to regroup."

"Does your mouth need a minute?" Rachel asked with a tone suggesting a minute was too long to wait.

Finn's eyes narrowed. "I thought you wanted me inside you?"

"Finn, just eat me out already," Rachel demanded to Finn's astonishment. She got off him and stood up on the bench then crawled to sit directly behind Finn on the desk. When Finn turned around to face her, his head was perfectly situated between her thighs.

"Impatient much?" he mocked.

"Always." Rachel placed her hand on top of Finn's head and forced him forward into her already slick folds. He didn't even have time to admire how wet he had made her before drinking it up.

His tongue slipped in and out of her easily as his arms wrapped around her thighs to hold her down so he could work. As always, she tasted amazing and he just wanted her wetness all over him. The sounds she made and feeling her heat and the pulsing of her walls and clit against his lips and tongue while his face was buried in her never failed to get him hard and boost his confidence in every way.

Rachel pushed on his head more and thrust her hips forward to get Finn as close to her body as she could. The pressure below was building and she wanted relief but at the same time she wasn't ready. Rachel wanted to draw it out and keep it going for as long as possible so she would occasionally forcibly pull Finn's head away from her and lean down to lick her own juices off his face and tongue.

The last time Finn went back to licking her however was too much. He tongued her clit and sucked it between his lips creating enough friction that Rachel couldn't help but finally come. She gripped Finn's hair tightly with her hands and his head tightly with her thighs as she mewled loudly and called out 'Finn' and 'fuck' about a dozen times.

When the overpowering sensation ceased, Rachel pulled her legs apart to allow Finn to breathe then hopped off the desk. Finn stood up and wiped his face off with his hand. He watched Rachel walk over to the bed and fall into it face first. Not ready for the night to be over yet as he was ready to go again, Finn crawled onto the bed too and hovered over her.

"Rachel," he brushed her hair from her neck and placed a light kiss there. "Rach, what happened to all that energy you had?"

"You ate it," she replied into the bed. Finn chuckled as he placed another kiss along her shoulder. She turned her head so she could speak clearly. "We can spend all day in bed tomorrow. I'm tired again. Traveling has taken more out of me than I expected."

"One more time, then we can sleep, I swear. And I'm keeping you to that 'all day in bed tomorrow' promise. France, schmance. I want hot honeymoon sex."

Rachel's entire body shook under Finn as she giggled. She motioned that she wanted to flip over and Finn lifted his body. "One more time then sleep. Tomorrow after we're well rested I swear we can do whatever you want as many times as you want." Finn's mouth widened into a huge grin as he sat up and gripped Rachel's ankles lifting her legs and placing her feet on his chest. "What are you doing?" she said through a giggle.

"Since you're so tired, I'll take control on this one." He winked at her like he was doing her a favor.

Finn stroked himself a few times to get himself harder then teased Rachel's entrance with his tip. "You're still dripping," he commented quietly.

"I'm still really turned on," she replied lifting her butt slightly. Using only his hips, Finn pushed into Rachel and stayed still for a moment enjoying the feeling. He moved a little to get into a more comfortable position then began thrusting in and out. Each time Rachel's body lifted off the bed a little more as Finn got deeper and deeper.

Finn could see Rachel palm her breast with one hand and reach her other one between her legs to rub her clit. He held her legs as he moved in and out of her at a steady pace trying to build the friction.

"Finn, hurry," Rachel moaned out as her back arched up. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasm and her second one was coming quicker. Finn picked up the pace and force and slammed into Rachel harder each time until she was crying out in undeniable pleasure. Her fingers gripped the bedspread as she fought to keep the feeling going.

Just as Rachel started coming down from her orgasm, taking deep breaths to try and steady her rapid heartbeat, Finn came inside Rachel with a loud groan. He fell forward on top of her and they lied there sweaty and spent holding each other.

Rachel played with Finn's hair as he kissed any bits of skin he could get to. "I love you Finn," Rachel confessed quietly. "I've been in love with you since that picnic in the auditorium when you first kissed me. I may have just thought it was a simple crush at first but it was definitely more than that. It always has been."

Finn lifted his head to stare at her. "I love you too Rach." Finn looked a little guilty. "It might have taken me a little longer to realize I was in love with you but I did and I still am and will always be. There's no one else I'd ever want to be married to and lying on top of naked."

Rachel smiled and pulled Finn's head down to kiss him again. "Sleep now, more sex later."

Finn groaned but removed himself from his wife so they could get under the covers. Rachel got off the bed and went over to her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as he rolled the comforter back.

"Getting pajamas on."

"Why? I'm just going to rip them off you as soon as I wake up."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "But what if I get cold?"

"There's blankets on the bed and I will gladly lay on top of you if you need added warmth."

"What if they're unsanitary?"

Finn gave Rachel an annoyed glare. "We just had sex on the bedspread and we'll be tearing this thing up all day tomorrow and you're worried about if it's sanitary or not? Rachel, just come to bed naked please. For me?" He wanted to feel Rachel against him while he slept, not her flannel pajamas…if Kurt had even packed those.

"Fine. No pajamas." Rachel joined Finn under the covers and snuggled into his side. "We really need to call our parents tomorrow and thank them for all this."

"We do. I need to thank them for giving me an opportunity to join the Mile High Club."

"Finn! We _do not_ need to tell anyone about that. What you and I do in the confines of an airplane bathroom is between you and me. And I swear if Puck finds out about it you will regret it greatly. I have a reputation to uphold. I cannot have people knowing I enjoy fucking my husband in public places. Then people really would label me as a nymphomaniac."

Finn snorted. "I won't tell anyone even though I really want to rub it in Puck's face."

Rachel leaned up to stare at him sternly. "Finn Hudson, don't you dare! I mean it! I will never give you a blowjob again if you even breathe a word about it to anyone."

"I won't, I won't!" he conceded. Then he changed the subject. "Speaking of blowjobs, can I get another one tomorrow? Or you know, _five_?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head before lying back down against Finn. "We'll just have to see how it plays out. If we don't get to sleep soon though, I won't be rested for one much less five." She leaned up to peck Finn on the lips. "Goodnight Finn."

"'Night Rachel." Suddenly very tired and sleepy, Finn yawned and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was fast on its way as the newlyweds drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Debating whether or not to write more about their honeymoon. I am accepting opinions on the matter.<p> 


	32. Marathon

The entire time I wrote this chapter the one thought that kept going through my head is "What is my mind?" It's all very deliciously smutty. :)

* * *

><p><strong>October 7th, 2019<strong>

Finn really had to pee. He shot up in bed and quickly scrambled out of it, tripping on the strap of his bag on the way, to make it to the bathroom. As he relieved himself he remembered what today was. It was the most glorious day ever, the day the only thing he and Rachel would be doing was have sex.

Figuring he'd be more appealing to his hygiene-loving wife if he at least brushed his teeth and rinsed the sweat off before attacking her body with his, he tiptoed out to his bag and quietly unzipped it. The contents of the bag exploded out once the straining zipper was undone and for the first time he could see what Kurt had packed him.

Inside his one bag was more clothing than he and Rachel combined would need for a week. He wasn't exactly counting everything out but he swore he came across at least ten pairs of pants while he searched for his toothbrush. Of course his toiletries bag was buried at the bottom but once he found it, he quickly showered, brushed his teeth and made sure that he was well groomed in all the right places.

Once Finn was ready he ambled back over to the bed and threw himself onto it, bouncing as he settled. He cuddled up to Rachel and began lacing her exposed neck, shoulders and back with little kisses as his hands brushed her hair out of the way.

"Rachel, baby, Rachel, wake up." He kissed her shoulder again as he ran his open palm down her back and over the curve of her ass before deciding to be a little frisky and move his hand between her thighs and run his fingers through Rachel's folds. It was mere seconds before he could feel her begin to grow wet at his touch. "Rachel, wake up. It's time for sex," he mumbled into her ear.

"I havapee," Rachel mumbled herself into her pillow as she began to stir. She lifted her head and looked around her through foggy eyes not entirely sure of where she was. Pushing herself up onto her elbows she examined her surroundings further until she remembered she was on her honeymoon in the South of France. Groggily she stared at Finn. "I have to pee," was all she said as she tried to get out of bed.

"But sex…" Finn whined like a little boy not getting his way as he pulled her body against his tightly.

"Can wait for me to use the bathroom." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Your hair is wet! You took a shower didn't you? How come you're allowed to shower but I can't even pee?"

Finn looked away guiltily before turning his eyes back to Rachel. "Make it fast. I was promised a day of sex."

Rachel shoved his head away playfully then rolled out of bed. She stood up facing away from Finn and stretched her body out much to Finn's enjoyment as she swiveled her hips around then bent over giving him a great view of her ass and pussy. Her hair was a mess and she looked sticky but despite that Finn was ready to throw her down and mount her then and there. She was taunting him on purpose.

She opened her bag and located her own toiletries quickly then sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Finn got comfortable on the bed and impatiently waited for Rachel to return. A few minutes passed while Finn thought of all the ways he wanted to fuck and make love to Rachel and how good it would feel to be inside her and hear her scream his name and to taste her skin and juices. He grew harder every second at the images, until he realized he'd been thinking about these things rather than acting on them. What was Rachel doing in there?

Irritated at having to wait, Finn climbed out of bed and barged into the bathroom where he found Rachel in the shower. "Rachel? What are you doing? You said you just had to pee!" Finn demanded placing his hands on his hips in a huff.

Rachel popped her head out the glass door. "I felt gross and wanted to shower since I haven't since Saturday. You're welcome to join me," she flirted, noticing his raging boner, before closing the shower door again.

Like a bullet, Finn flew into the shower seconds later and was pressing Rachel's front up against the wall and grinding his erection into her backside. She smiled as he ran his hands up her stomach to rest on her breasts where he squeezed and rubbed them lightly as he sucked on her shoulder. Rachel slid her hands down Finn's chest until she found his swollen length and began running her fingers over it.

Finn hastily repositioned his left arm around Rachel's middle to lift her off her feet while his right hand found his cock. Rachel moved her right arm around Finn's neck and wrapped her legs around Finn's to hold herself up as she rolled her hips back to let Finn's length slide into her. Finn bounced her up and down on him over and over quickly making her wail like a siren as he filled her up. She turned her head to look at Finn whose face was contorted in pleasure then leaned forward to kiss him.

He tried again and again to continue moving in and out of Rachel but every few thrusts he would slip out of her and she would whine at the loss of contact. After the fifth time, Finn put her down and spun her around forcefully before picking her back up and wrapping her legs around him. She sank down on him again and began riding him as he gripped her ass in his hands and she pulled at his head. They held each other close kissing hotly and rubbing their wet chests against one another until Finn could feel himself about to blow.

"Rach, are you…?" he trailed off. He wanted Rachel to come before he did but he wasn't sure how much longer it would take.

"Almost," she breathed back in response. She pulled away from his body a little to watch him glide in and out of her then moved her hand between them to rub her clit. Rachel continued to swivel her hips as she furiously played with herself until she was squeezing Finn's hips tightly with her legs and his cock even tighter with her walls. She pulsed around him and cried out loudly at coming herself and feeling Finn come inside her a few moments later. Finn stood still holding Rachel tightly against him, kissing her gently until she motioned she wanted to be put down.

She pulled herself off him then placed her feet back on the ground. "One," she announced through a breath, turning back to the water and letting it fall over her. Rachel picked up her shampoo and poured some in her hand then began lathering her hair up.

"One what?" Finn asked still recovering from his orgasm.

"One orgasm," Rachel replied matter-of-factly. "I'm keeping score today since we're having a sex marathon."

"You keep score?" he asked, incredulity in his voice.

Rachel turned around to rinse her hair and look at him. "Only on sex marathon days. Currently our record is 10 rounds of sex resulting in eight orgasms."

Finn smirked at the memory of that day. It wasn't even an anniversary or a holiday or anything, they both simply had a Saturday off together for once and it just sort of happened…in every room of the apartment on multiple surfaces. Then what she said sank in.

"Wait, only eight orgasms? But you…you came every time, I remember." Finn's face scrunched as he tried to work it out in his head.

Rachel placed her hand on Finn's cheek. "Baby, _you_ came every time. By the last two times I was so tired I couldn't even argue with you to say no. So I let you have your way and faked it a little." She shrugged and started washing her body.

Finn looked wounded at Rachel's confession. She had faked orgasms with him? How often did that happen? Was he not as good as she made him seem that she felt the need to give him pity sex and pretend he was awesome in bed? No, that couldn't be. He did give her eight orgasms that day and he had just given her one now. Still, the revelation had shaken him to his core and he would not stand for it.

"That is just not acceptable Rachel. Today we are having sex at least 10 more times and you are going to come each and every one of them." He shook his head seriously and Rachel couldn't help but laugh at his determination.

"Yes sir!" she replied, saluting him like he was giving her an order she needed to follow.

Finn looked around licking his lips. "Not that I don't love shower sex but are you almost done? I want more sex and I want it now."

Rachel shut off the water and opened the door pushing Finn out. She continued pushing him until they were out of the bathroom and then pushed him all the way back onto the bed where he fell backward and she crawled onto the bed and sat astride his waist. "You just opened Pandora's Box, mister. I had a great night's sleep, I'm clean again and I have the Cosmo Sex Position of the Day app on my phone. Are you prepared for this?" she asked with a gleam in her eye and a smile playing at her lips.

All Finn could do was lick his lips and shake his head quickly before Rachel slid off him and bent one of his legs up. She straddled his body sideways, her back turned toward Finn's, and wrapped her thighs around his bent leg. Finn held himself still so Rachel could lower herself onto his yet again already hard member. She held onto his knee tightly as she began rocking her hips back and forth, angling herself so her throbbing bundle of nerves grazed over Finn's inner thigh.

Rachel was in full control this time and was going slow to draw out the pleasure longer. As she rode his member and thigh simultaneously, Finn stared at her ass pressing against his body. He stared completely mesmerized, his eyes glazing over and his mouth falling open until Rachel's voice brought him back.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked in a cutesy voice as she giggled at him over her shoulder. His eyes found hers and he shook his head yes in delight, his gaping mouth shaping into a smile.

"So much," he groaned out before thrusting his hips up and making Rachel gasp. His hands roved over her back, behind and thighs, reveling in the smooth feel of her skin. She still had droplets of water all over her and her hair was wet, splashing drops on his chest from the ends as she rode him back and forth.

Then a rumbling sound broke Rachel's concentration. "What was that?" she asked, stopping mid-thrust to look at Finn who was displeased with the stopping.

"My stomach growled. I'm hungry. Now keep going," he urged, pushing on her butt to get her moving again. She started again but didn't let the conversation drop.

"We'll get breakfast…oh God…after…_Finn_…this round…fuck, Finn!" Rachel moaned out as she increased her speed and friction resulting in head tossing and nails digging into Finn's thigh.

Rachel was done. With a few more quick grazes of her clit against Finn's thigh she was falling off the edge and coming hard around him before slipping off him to rest on her knees between his legs. Finn pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down at Rachel who was taking deep breaths and looking back at him with a wicked grin.

Before he could even begin to whine Rachel leaned forward and began sucking on him. A few minutes later she swallowed everything Finn gave her then came up for air before crawling up Finn's body to kiss him. Their lips meshed together as did the taste of both of them and Finn couldn't help but suck on Rachel's tongue to get even more.

"Two," Rachel spoke quietly with a small smile as she lay on top of Finn playing with his fingers. "Now let's see what room service can offer us." She rolled off Finn and walked over to the desk where the menu was before hopping back into bed next to Finn.

Everything was in French but Finn recognized one thing right away. "Oh hey, it's a Salade Nicoise," he pointed out to Rachel's amusement. Even eight years later he still pronounced it wrong.

"The Salade _Nicoise_," Rachel emphasized Nicoise with the correct pronunciation of Ni-swaz, "is a signature dish of Nice. It's where it earns its name," Rachel explained before continuing to peruse the menu pointing out things Finn might want.

A few minutes later after Rachel ordered the 'salade de fruits et de flocons d'avoine' for herself and 'crêpes aux fraises et saucisse' for Finn, they laid out on the bed simply kissing.

"The man said 20 minutes…I think…we could easily get in number three before our food gets here," Rachel suggested bringing her hand down to stroke Finn who she was pretty sure had never gone soft since waking up.

Without preamble Finn flipped Rachel onto her back and pushed into her quickly. It was fast and hard and Finn was pretty sure the bed was going to be broken by the end of the day as it creaked loudly with every movement he and Rachel made but he'd gladly pay the hotel for a new one if it meant he got to fuck his wife on this one first.

He picked her legs up and placed her feet on his shoulders so as he leaned forward they slid over them and her knees rested in their place. Finn slammed into her repeatedly forcing giggles of joy out of her each time until the giggles turned into whines from the growing waves of tingles and then into screams of 'God', 'Finn' and 'fuck' as the waves crashed over her once more.

Finn was just as euphoric as he erupted inside Rachel with a guttural moan about a second after Rachel had begun to come. His body tensed as he tried to keep the feeling going but it was no use, the orgasm had to come to an end eventually.

He pulled Rachel's legs from his shoulders and dropped them to his sides before collapsing on top of her. "Three," Rachel confirmed as they both rested saying nothing more until a knock on the door broke them from their happy post-coital quiet place. They scrambled realizing it was their food, Finn to find pants and Rachel to grab her bag and head into the bathroom.

Once sure his junk was properly covered Finn opened the door and the man greeted him cheerily before asking with a very thick accent if he could enter. Finn let him in and the man placed the food on the bed while Finn dug around in his wallet to grab a couple Euros to give him for a tip. The man thanked him and told him to have a great day then exited the room.

Finn shucked his pants once more after the door was locked again then walked to the bathroom to see what Rachel was up to. Before he could open the door however Rachel opened it and stood in front of Finn with her hair done up in a messy bun and wearing the 'Wife' robe someone had given her at her Bridesmaid Breakfast.

"Let's eat!" she exclaimed walking back over to the bed and climbing into it. Finn got back into his spot next to her and they ate ravenously until they were full enough to slow down and enjoy what they were eating.

"These crepes are delicious. Way better than IHOP's," Finn commented through a mouthful of crepe and strawberry.

"France _is_ known for their cuisine although escargot does not seem appetizing in the least. Snails are just gross." Rachel made a face at the thought then leaned back against the headboard and popped a piece of cantaloupe into her mouth.

Finn threw his fork onto his plate, wiped his mouth off then immediately went back to his task of getting Rachel off at least 11 times that day. His fingers danced up Rachel's exposed thigh, slipping under the hem of the robe until Rachel pulled his hand away and shook her finger at him.

"You still have a lot of food on that plate buddy and I expect you to eat it all." Rachel pointed back at his plate.

Finn was confused. "I ate everything. All that's left is syrup."

Rachel's lips spread into a smile while her eyes turned dark with lust. "Exactly." She got up onto her knees and untied the belt around her waist, swinging it about enticingly before slowly inching the robe down her shoulders and chest until it sat just above the swell of her breasts. She grazed her fingers over her chest before dipping them below the fabric and rubbing her skin underneath.

Finn's head moved toward her chest as if it were magnetic but Rachel put her hand on his face and shoved him back. She wasn't done teasing him yet. He sat up straight into a cross legged position in front of Rachel and watched in utter amazement as she made the best sexy faces while she slipped her hand under the fabric again to rub her breast. Finn could see straps on her shoulders so he knew one of the pieces of lingerie she had received as a gift was on her but he couldn't wait to figure out which one. He reached his hand out to pull the robe from her body but she smacked it away.

"Not yet!" she chastised. He pouted a little then groaned when Rachel slipped her hand through the opening at the bottom of the robe to start touching herself below. Finn was extremely hard yet again and he began palming himself as if he were watching porn.

After what seemed eons, the robe finally fell from around Rachel's body as she lost her grip on it from playing with herself. Finn's breath hitched as he took in what Rachel was wearing. It was black and stringy and lacy and one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen Rachel wear. All she had on was underwear that covered the smallest area of skin between her legs and the shelf bra Kenny had fangirled over at breakfast. Finn gulped.

"Now are you going to finish your breakfast or do I have to feed you?" Rachel asked with a playful yet matronly tone.

Finn couldn't speak so Rachel simply leaned over him to reach the plate covered in syrup. Rachel stuck her finger in the pink goop then swirled it around until she had covered it with a sufficient amount then brought her finger up to Finn's lips which he opened for her and slid her finger between them. He closed his mouth and sucked on Rachel's finger while she tightly closed her eyes and her mouth fell open to let out a small whine.

Slowly Rachel removed her finger from his mouth then placed it back in the syrup. This time she brought her finger up to her collarbone and swiped it over her skin. She put the plate down then straddled Finn's crossed legs, sitting her butt down on his calves and pulled his head down to suck on the syrup on her body. He licked her clean then made to move his head lower to take Rachel's nipple into his mouth but she ripped his head back.

With a devilish smile Rachel grabbed the syrup dispenser and let it pour over her chest. She made sure to coat every bit of her upper chest and breasts, paying special attention to her nipples, then put the dispenser to the side. "Now eat," she said in a deep commanding voice. Finn complied quickly, sucking and licking every bit of Rachel that was covered in strawberry syrup. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hard, using the tip of his tongue to wiggle it up and down before nipping it with his teeth gently. Using his hands he massaged Rachel's other breast, smearing the syrup against their skin more while his other hand pulled Rachel's thong to the side and he dipped his fingers into her slick pussy and tapped and massaged her spot.

Rachel pressed her body against Finn's hand more, making his fingers go deeper as she pulled on his hair. He was still sucking the syrup off her making a mess of his face in the process while he brought his free hand down to rub his own erection. While he did this Rachel happened to look down and notice Finn was handling himself which wouldn't do. She wrapped her fingers around Finn's cock then began stroking him up and down earning moans of pleasure from his mouth which was still attached to her breast.

They remained like this, stroking each other and gyrating on the bed until Finn couldn't hold back anymore and came on Rachel's stomach as that was the only place he could since they're bodies were so close.

"Finn, don't stop," Rachel moaned as she swirled her hips around trying to get Finn to continue to get her off since he stopped his touches when he came. She swiped her finger through his cum and brought it up to her mouth where she sucked it off then kissed Finn who had begun brushing her spot and clit simultaneously once more.

As they kissed, Rachel came around Finn's fingers with a gush of wetness, coating his entire hand as her walls squeezed and she writhed on top of him. Even when she was done he kept his hand where it was, lightly stroking her slick skin causing her to shudder every so often. Only when Rachel had stopped moving her body entirely did Finn pull his fingers out and bring them to his lips to suck them clean. She seemed to taste even better than usual.

Rachel sat in Finn's lap pressing her forehead against his. "Four," she breathed out.

Hours later Finn and Rachel lied entangled in one another after orgasms five, six, seven and eight. They only had one more to go before they broke the record for how many orgasms Rachel could have in a single day and only three more for Finn. The goal was to make it a new tying record for both of them but they were quite exhausted already.

Finn brushed Rachel's hair out of her face as he looked into her eyes which were staring right back into his. Rachel was beautiful and he still couldn't believe she was his and only his. They were married and always would be and it was a great feeling knowing that. No Pucks, Quinns, Santanas or Jesse St. Jackasses would ever come between them again. It was only Finn and Rachel.

"What do you think our marriage will be like once the honeymoon phase is over?" Rachel asked quietly as she ran her fingers over the small of Finn's back.

He shrugged as he pulled Rachel even closer to him. "Probably a lot like before but better because now we have the same last name and our conservative Catholic neighbor can't say we're living in sin anymore. Every time I run into her she lays into me about sharing a bed with an unmarried woman."

Rachel snorted. "Yeah, she still tries to convert me every time she sees me even though I've explained that I'm proud to be a Jew and do not wish to convert. I think we should move."

"Because of Catholic lady?"

"Because someday we'll have children and we can't exactly bring them home to a tiny one bedroom apartment. We can barely fit in there."

"Are you saying you want to start a family now?" Finn asked, quirking an eyebrow and raising the corner of his mouth in a tiny smile.

"We already started our family, the moment you and I decided on forever we became a family. I would like to add to our little family but not right now. We will have at least a year of wedded bliss before attempting to procreate. I don't think I could handle little Hudsons running around just yet." She pressed her lips against Finn's, running her hand up his cheek. "That doesn't mean we can't practice for conception though." Her face lit up as she untangled herself from Finn and stood up on the bed in all her naked glory. "Finn, I want you to fuck me on the balcony."

Finn was a little surprised. "Rach, people might be able to see us out there and with how loud you are, they'll definitely hear us."

Rachel had considered this but the more she thought about how amazing it would be for Finn to lean her over the balcony and take her from behind with the panoramic ocean view and the mountains to the right and the smell of the sea, the less she cared about being caught. It's not like they were in New York where people they knew could see them fornicating on a fire escape or something, which was actually a fantasy Rachel had once in a while. They were in France where no one knew them and they had topless and nude beaches everywhere. Besides, anyone staying on their floor had probably already heard them since these walls didn't appear to be too thick.

Rachel stepped over Finn then sank down to sit on his stomach. "Finny, I want to. It's exciting and new and no one here knows us and I'll be more likely to come again if you do," she enticed raising her eyebrows and biting her lip at him. He ran his hands up her thighs and looked out the window. It was only around five o'clock and still bright and sunny out. Finn turned back to Rachel.

"How about we wait until it gets a little darker? Like at sunset we can go out there," Finn offered as a compromise.

Rachel sat up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you scared because of the exhibitionist aspect? Are you afraid someone will see your exceptional penis?" she teased. "Finn, I'm offering you some of the most insane sex you'll probably ever have and you're turning me down."

"I'm not turning you down. I'm just suggesting that we wait until it gets a little darker. You may be okay with everyone seeing your boobs but I'm not. I want to be the only guy to see them."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finn, we're 15 stories up. I doubt anyone would really be able to see my boobs."

"I bet someone would," Finn grumbled.

She scraped her nails down Finn's chest. "Please Finn, just once. I'll do anything you want."

Suddenly an idea popped in his head that would keep them occupied for a while until it grew darker out. "Anything?" he asked with a salacious tone.

She licked her lips. "Anything."

"I want a blowjob."

"Really? I was thinking you'd really try to milk this," Rachel commented, truly surprised at how easy it was to get him to do what she wanted.

"You didn't let me finish. I want a 69 blowjob." Rachel and Finn grinned at each other as Finn stuffed another pillow under his head to make it easier to reach Rachel while she stood up and turned around.

Rachel rubbed her wet center down Finn's chest until she her head was comfortably situated over Finn's hips. Starting at his tip, Rachel traced her finger down his length to get him going again before sucking it into her mouth and giving him another fantastic Rachel Hudson, née Berry blowjob.

On Finn's end he was stretching out his mouth to prepare to wow Rachel yet again with his skills. While doing so he ran his thumb along her sopping slit before pushing it into her causing her to moan around his length and push her hips toward him. He could tell she wanted his mouth on her but he wanted to draw this out for as long as possible.

Finn used only his fingers to satisfy Rachel for six minutes before Rachel finally pulled Finn from her mouth and demanded to know why he was torturing her. She threatened to stop her mouth if Finn didn't get with the program and start eating her in the next ten seconds. Finn got the hint and went right to kissing the edges of where she wanted his mouth most.

Rachel and Finn didn't 69 often but when they did they both always loved it. Ever since that first time back in high school it had been one of those things that they only really did on sex marathon days when Rachel was feeling particularly randy. Finn knew he'd be able to get her to go through with this if she was willing to have sex on a balcony where potentially anyone could see them. He figured 69-ing would be a good way to take up some time until it grew darker out since they both could go for countless minutes at oral if given the opportunity.

Neither was sure just how long they spent licking and sucking on each other but it had definitely been a while. Both were surprised that the other hadn't come yet and every few minutes they each stepped up their game to try to make the other come first. Minutes later Finn won.

Rachel couldn't keep her orgasm at bay anymore as she finally gushed all over Finn's face, crying out at how amazing the release felt. She took Finn out of her mouth and pressed her center against Finn's face even more as she continued to shake on top of him, riding his mouth through her spasms until finally she fell forward again. She took ten seconds to regroup then stuffed Finn back into her mouth and furiously blew him until his cum was hitting the back of her throat.

"Nine," she said in contentment as she ran her fingers up and down Finn's length lightly.

They both laid there, Rachel on top of Finn, neither moving for a while until Rachel heard Finn's stomach growl again.

"I'm hungry," he stated plainly as he traced circles on Rachel's ass which was still very in his face. He really didn't mind though.

Rachel finally sat up and spun around to face Finn. "Was I not satisfying enough for you?" she joked.

Finn pulled her down to kiss her and hugged her body close to his. "Babe, you're always satisfying enough, more than satisfying. But some chicken would be really satisfying right now too." Rachel laughed and sat up.

"I ordered breakfast, you can get dinner." She rolled to the edge of the bed and stood up. "Just order me some ratatouille."

"But French…" Finn worried sitting up to watch Rachel walk to the bathroom.

"Finn, you'll do fine. The man I spoke with earlier actually spoke English so you should be able to order some chicken and ratatouille without a problem." She closed the bathroom door behind her and left a stunned Finn behind her.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number for room service and a woman answered speaking French very quickly. Rather than make a mockery of her language and an ass of himself Finn decided to forgo even attempting French and just stuck with English.

"Hi, do you speak English?" he asked slowly.

"Oui monsieur, I do speak English," she replied with a slight accent. Finn smiled then grabbed the room service menu to look through the Poulet section Rachel had said was chicken. The only thing he recognized was poulet cordon bleu.

"Can I just get some ratatouille and poulet cordon bleu?" he asked unsure of his pronunciation.

The woman on the phone chuckled slightly. "It's pronounced _poo-lay_ but you said ratatouille right. It will be about 20 minutes."

"Thanks, I only knew ratatouille because of that movie. Oh and could I get a bottle of champagne to?" he asked noticing the wine list. He and Rachel were celebrating still, fine wine was deserved.

"Which one would you like?"

"Whatever one is best. My wife and I are on our honeymoon so…" Finn explained.

"Ah, I see. Congratulations. The kitchen will send your order up as soon as possible."

"Than-" Finn went to say goodbye but his jaw and the phone dropped as he took in what Rachel was wearing now when she stepped out of the bathroom. The corset was pink and black lace with a matching black g-string. It wasn't as revealing as her previous bit of lingerie but it was still completely sexy. He picked the phone up not realizing the woman had already hung up and spoke into the earpiece of it instead of the mouthpiece. "I…got…go." He slammed the receiver down the wrong way in the cradle and rushed over to Rachel picking her up bridal style.

She giggled as he shoved everything on the desk off it and kissed her fiercely pulling her lower body against his to grind his new erection into her again. "We have 20 minutes and two more to go before we break our record. Don't fake them on me." He pulled Rachel's g-string down her legs and she maneuvered so her butt was simply resting on the desk and held herself up by wrapping her hand around Finn's neck.

He rapidly thrust in and out of her, slamming the desk back and forth against the wall. She pulled her legs back to spread as far as they could and leaned back on her hands to watch Finn push in and out of her. The friction of his skin moving against hers was quickly bringing them both to their peaks and just when Finn could feel Rachel orgasming for the tenth time he pulled out of her and got down on his knees to lick up the wetness that began spilling from her.

As he did so Rachel put her feet on his shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair watching him lavish his tongue through her juicy folds and over her swollen bundle of nerves. He looked up and their eyes connected as he continued to swirl his tongue around inside her and along her slit. Finn used big swipes to catch anything he missed and began finishing himself off at the same time. He came into his hand a few moments later and with a few final licks over Rachel's pink pussy, he stood up again and pressed his body against Rachel's.

"Ten," Rachel announced before their tongues meshed in a deeply passionate kiss and Rachel tried intertwining her fingers with Finn's but found that his hand was rather sticky. She pulled away and looked down at his hand to see it was covered in cum. Seductively, Rachel brought his hand up to her mouth and began licking the sticky white substance from his fingers and palm.

Finn watched her in awe and just as she was finishing he could feel himself growing hard again until there was a knock on the door.

"Can you get that? I'm not exactly dressed appropriately," Rachel said as she hopped down from the desk.

"And I am?" He pointed at his completely naked body and half-chub.

"Just throw on what you were wearing before," she said before sneaking into the bathroom once more.

Finn grumbled to himself as he pulled on his pants and shirt again to answer the door. This time it was a different less friendly guy who basically shoved the food at Finn then walked away.

"Fine, no tip for you then." He walked back over to the bed then removed his clothes once more and waited for Rachel. Like she had before, she walked out wearing her 'Wife' robe only this time her hair was still down.

They quickly ate then gave their stomachs a moment to settle as they sipped on their champagne. It was now getting darker out and Finn knew Rachel would want to go out to the balcony soon.

"I think one more time would be good. We'll have beaten any and all sexual records we have then and we'll be able to have a fantastic night's sleep." She stood up and held her hand out for Finn to grab. "The balcony can be our grand finale."

Finn took her hand and followed her outside. It was quite warm out considering the season and time of day which made it perfect for their balcony rendezvous. Her original thought had been to lean over the railing with Finn behind her but as she looked out she grew nervous over the height. Then she noticed how nicely she and Finn would fit into one of the wooden lounge chairs.

Rachel pulled off her robe to reveal a different bit of lingerie entirely. She wore simple dotted white lace panties and a matching lacy short sleeve jacket with a satin blue tie. It had a deep-v front that went to mid torso and tied toward the bottom. Through the sheer material Finn could see Rachel's perky nipples and he wished for nothing more than to push the material to the side and suck on them.

Rachel had other ideas however. She told Finn to sit in the chair with his legs out and his arms at his sides then tugged her panties clean off and turned so her back was to Finn. She placed one foot on either side of the chair then sat down, scooting herself back until she could feel Finn pressing into her. She guided herself down onto Finn and began rocking her hips back and forth.

Finn brought his hands up Rachel's stomach and untied the bow Rachel had made with the strap. The material of her little jacket fell to the sides completely exposing her breasts and stomach as she pressed her back against Finn's chest. She moved her hips from side to side as Finn's fingers played with her nipples and Rachel whimpered at his touch.

"I love you," Finn said quietly into Rachel's ear as her head fell back to rest next to his as she thrust up and down on Finn's cock.

"I love you too," she cried back. Finn slid one hand down Rachel's body until he found her pussy which his cock was sliding in and out of swiftly. Using his middle finger he pressed gently on her clit and made smooth circles around it causing her back to arch off his body.

Moving her hips in a circular motion Rachel could feel Finn everywhere. His girth pressed into every part of her inside and she felt so lucky at having a man who was extremely well endowed and completely in love with her. The entire day had been amazing and this seemed like the perfect way to end it, bodies pressed against one another slowly making love in each other's arms, whispering sweet sentiments to each other.

Rachel moved her hand to join Finn's at her nub and together they made her orgasm for the eleventh time that day, shattering their old record with a loud moan of 'Fiiiiinn' that he was pretty sure the whole of Nice could hear. Rachel kept going though even as she came to get Finn to join her which he did about a minute later inside her.

They breathed together on the chair, their hearts beating like hummingbird wings, and their skin clammy with sweat. The pair sat there quietly taking in the sunset as they came down from their highs when Rachel turned her head to look at Finn whose eyes were closed with a smile gracing his face.

"Eleven," she whispered in triumph before kissing his cheek until he turned his head to reciprocate. He held Rachel in his arms, still buried inside her as they kissed passionately again until whispers could be heard coming from their left.

"Do you hear that?" Rachel asked Finn with a concerned look on her face. She sat up on Finn forcing a groan from him as he slipped out of her. He sat up too and looked to the left.

"La tipa ha delle tettine niente male, eh?" they could hear.

"Già, vorrei poterle succhiare. Dio, voglio solo scopare qualcosa!" another voice could be heard.

Rachel's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Quickly Rachel covered herself with the material of her jacket and scrambled to grab her robe off the ground. "Finn!" she hissed at him. "We're being watched!"

Finn's eyes widened too but instead of simply running away the way Rachel wanted to, Finn walked over to where they heard the voice and yelled. "Hey!"

Suddenly two heads shot up with deer in the headlights expressions from the balcony right next door as they realized they had been caught watching their hotel neighbors have sex.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Watching two people have sex? Get out of here!" he yelled at the teenage boys who had been watching them.

"Hai visto la sua figa? Era completamente rasata!" the one boy yelled to the other as they ran back into their own room.

When Finn turned around he found Rachel standing in the door of the balcony tightly gripping her robe around her. She looked upset and Finn immediately felt the need to wrap her in his arms and comfort her.

"Rach, it's okay. It's alright. Let's go inside." He walked back inside with Rachel and shut the door behind them. He picked Rachel up and laid her out on the bed spooning behind her.

Finn caressed Rachel's arm comfortingly. "Rach, I'm so sorry we got caught…again. If I had noticed them I'd have…"

"It's fine Finn." Rachel turned in his arms to face him. "We've been caught having sex before by people we actually have to see on a more regular basis. That's not what's really bothering me."

"It's not?" Finn asked confusion evident on his face.

"I knew there was a possibility of getting caught out there. I guess it should bother me but it doesn't so much. What bothered me was that those little Italian punks ruined our intimate and special moment." She pouted at him like a child. Finn had to smile at this.

"So you're not mad that two teenagers just watched us have sex? You're mad because they ruined the moment? What about that whole 'can't have people knowing I like to fuck my husband in public' thing?"

"I don't consider this public. We were on a balcony 15 stories up during the twilight hours in a country we most likely will not be visiting again anytime soon. So some stupid teenagers saw my boobs. Kurt somehow manages to see them on a regular basis, Santana has seen them, Puck and Anjali have seen them… It doesn't really faze me all that much anymore. It just would have been nice to sit out on the balcony with you for a while instead of ending up back in the bed so soon and they ruined it."

"If you want I can go next door and kick their asses for it," Finn offered with a smile before placing a gentle kiss to Rachel's lips.

"That's sweet but unnecessary. This moment is pretty nice too." She kissed Finn back then untied her robe to take it off. Finn slid his arms around her body and pulled her flush against him. "So now that we've broken our sex record, what do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

Finn looked pensive for a moment. "Want to go for a _new_ new sex record?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

Rachel leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Don't make me fake it."

* * *

><p>So I've decided to write every day of the honeymoon because I have enough ideas for five more days. Not sure when they'll be posted but I'll try to knock 'em out quickly.<p>

Also, I added two pictures of what Rachel wears in this to the post I made on Tumblr about Rachel's clothes. Just go to the link on my profile to find it if you care to see them. :)

Note: The Italian has been changed from Google Italian to real Italian thanks to Noi83. :)


	33. Lights, Camera, Action

Ah, Tuesday of the honeymoon. Tuesdays are good. This Tuesday we finally have Glee back! Hurrah! But until then you can enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>October 8th, 2019<strong>

He was running down a hotel hallway but his feet weren't touching the ground. Like in a swimming pool he slowly moved forward as he tried to get to the end of the hall where he knew what he'd been searching for was waiting. Finn didn't know exactly what he was searching for but he knew it was important.

As he got closer and closer to the end the hall seemed to grow smaller and smaller until he was hunched over and crawling forward. He came to a door which opened on its own and revealed a train station. There were two tracks in front of him and faceless people milling around waiting for the trains. On his left was a row of computers while on his right was a blur of space. Off in the distance he could see a forest glowing in the twilight.

He was standing there wondering what was going on until one of the faceless women came up to him and tried to speak to him. As she had no mouth, no words came out and he couldn't understand what she was saying until she pointed at the track where a train shaped like a large black SUV pulled up and opened. The woman shoved Finn into the car-train and off it went.

The track was like a rollercoaster and Finn was having a blast. He was flying over a city that had a purple and pinkish glow as the car-train went through a loop and a corkscrew before coming to a stop at another station that was a winding tower from top to bottom. Finn got off and began to panic as he realized his luggage was nowhere in sight. He had to find it! Rachel would kill him if he lost their luggage. Then he remembered Rachel was inside the luggage! Now he really had to find it.

Finn searched frantically for the carousel that would have his bags on it but all he could find were luggage carts lined up along every wall. With every floor up the building got lighter and lighter until finally he came to an open ceilinged building. He looked around him and found he was in a mall and the bad guy from _Scream_ was running at him with a bloody knife.

Scared out of his mind, Finn's eyes widened as he ran screaming his head off from the psycho killer who wanted to rip open his guts. He zigzagged through the mall hoping to lose the guy but it was no use, he was running through water again and the killer was gaining. Finally the killer backed him into a corner and just as he was about to strike Finn slammed his eyes shut and braced himself.

But nothing came. He opened his eyes and instead of finding a psycho murderer he found Rachel wearing his football uniform. She was swimming in his shirt and fighting to keep the pants up as both were huge on her. When she noticed Finn staring at her she asked him to help her keep her pants up so she could kick the ball. Finn had other ideas however.

Things quickly shifted from Rachel in his uniform to Rachel out of his uniform and going down on him. Her lips felt great and his eyes closed as she sucked him. He moaned and whined until suddenly she was squeezing his junk too tightly and his eyes shot open and instead of finding Rachel's mouth on him Pixie was chewing on his penis!

Finn shot up in bed, his head slamming against something hard while his dick throbbed and felt really warm. He heard a thump to his right as he rubbed his forehead and opened his eyes.

"Jesus Finn!" Rachel yelled as she came up from the floor next to the bed rubbing her forehead as well.

"Rachel?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, it's fucking Ronald McDonald. Yes, it's me!" she barked angrily. "Who else would be riding you on _our_ honeymoon?"

Finn was confused. "Wait, you were having sex with me?"

"Yes Finn. I was trying to give you a nice wake-up call since I know you like them so much but then you had to head-butt me!" She stood up completely naked and still massaging her forehead.

"Sorry, I just had a…weird dream. I didn't know…" He looked at her sympathetically as he put his hand out to pull Rachel back onto the bed with him. She didn't look happy but she took his hand and let him pull her into his lap. She straddled his legs as he held her against him with one arm and ran his fingers over her red forehead. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't know you were on top of me."

"It's okay. I guess I shouldn't try to wake you up like that anymore."

"I think we should go to the hospital because you're talking crazy," he joked. Rachel chuckled a little. "I love the kind of wake-up calls only you can give me. Like I said, I was just having a weird dream."

"What were you dreaming about?" Rachel asked before looking down to notice Finn's erection poking into her stomach. She had just gotten him hard and began riding him when he shot up and knocked her off him and the bed. Rachel really wanted to finish what she had started. She lightly stroked Finn's length causing him great difficulty to speak.

"It's not important," he said quickly before crashing his lips against Rachel's again and leaning back then rolling to lay Rachel on her back.

"It must be if it distracted you from sex," Rachel replied as Finn kissed down her neck.

"It really isn't Rach." He moved his head lower to kiss her chest before licking a trail to her nipple and sucking on it.

Forgetting about Finn's dream and being head-butted, Rachel gave into the tingles and let him make it up to her. He went down on her until Rachel couldn't stand it anymore and needed him back inside her. She ripped his head up by his hair and got on her knees pulling him against her body. Finn pressed her back against the headboard and with long slow strokes drew out the pleasure until Rachel was coming around him and clawing at his behind trying to make him stay inside her.

Once she could think a little straighter again, Rachel helped Finn achieve his own peak then they both fell back onto the bed with their heads at the foot.

"Glad to see I didn't wear you out too much yesterday," Finn announced looking over at Rachel with a smirk.

She rolled onto her side to face him. "This is probably the only week we'll ever have to have sex every day without interruption. I want to take advantage of it."

"I like the way you think." He smiled and pulled Rachel's head closer to kiss her. "Are you suggesting another sex marathon day?"

"No. We're in France. I would like to see more than just the airport and this room while we're here. We're going into town today," she said with an air of finality. "We should get ready."

"Can we have shower sex again?" Finn hoped Rachel was still horny enough to allow it.

"Tell me about your dream," she said in a random non-answer. She looked at him expectantly.

Finn stared at the ceiling. "Why do you want to know about my dream so bad?" He didn't get it. Since when was Rachel into his dreams?

"Because, I saw your face while I was on you. You looked really happy then suddenly upset and then you threw me off the bed. I'm just curious as to what runs through your mind."

"If you really want to know, I was happy because I had a dream that you were giving me head." Rachel smiled and he realized that's exactly what she had been doing to him that morning. "But then it got weird." She stared at him waiting for him to elaborate. "You kinda turned into Pixie and were chewing on my…business."

Rachel's face fell then hardened. "You had a dream that I was a dog?" she asked in a dead tone.

"What? No! I had a dream that you were you but then you were gone and Pixie was there instead and it freaked me out and I don't know why my head went there but I swear you were not a dog. You are a beautiful and sexy and gorgeous woman who I love and really want to have sex with again today and not end up on the bad side of so please don't take offense because I'm sorry and I would never think you were a dog," he groveled.

"You better not think I'm a dog," was all Rachel mumbled as she cuddled in closer to Finn.

"I would never. I've always thought you were beautiful and you always will be." Finn kissed her forehead. "So how about some shower sex?"

Rachel sighed and got out of bed. "I would like to get out of here before noon. If we keep having sex every time you want it we never will. When we get back for the night we can. Now I'm going to shower _alone_ so that I can actually bathe." With that Rachel walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Finn threw his head down against the bed. Damn.

About an hour later after Rachel forced Finn to shower alone and refused to get undressed for one more romp before exploring Nice, they were finally outside and wandering around the city. It was a beautiful day and perfect for exploring the sights. They found a nearby café and had breakfast and decided on a game plan.

"Nice has beautiful beaches but I was thinking of saving that for tomorrow. I really want to go shopping today. Outside of Paris, apparently Nice is the best place for it. So we could go to Rue du Paradis and Rue de Suède…" Rachel jabbered on about where she wanted to shop while Finn ate his eggs. He knew as soon as she mentioned shopping all he'd be doing was carry her bags all day so he didn't even bother listening. Honestly, Finn didn't care where they went as long as when they got back Rachel wasn't too tired to go at it a few times so whenever Rachel looked at him he just smiled and nodded.

When they were finished with breakfast they decided to walk around to take in the scenery until they came across a scooter rental. Finn had never driven a scooter before but he had ridden a bike and could drive a car so he figured how hard could it be?

Apparently very hard as he looked like he was riding a tricycle. His knees were into his chest and he was hunched over to allow Rachel to sit behind him on the vehicle as well. Once they were situated they jolted forward a few times before Finn finally got the hang of the gas, break and gear shift. Then off they went exploring the city.

As neither of them could read French it had taken a very roundabout way for them to finally arrive in the prime shopping district of Nice. They parked the scooter then walked down the Rue du Paradis.

Finn balked when he saw the prices in Euros for all the things Rachel was pulling off the racks. He couldn't do the math perfectly in his head but he knew that the price was higher in American money.

"Rachel, are you even looking at how much these things cost? We can't afford a €600 dress that you'll probably only wear a few times," Finn whispered his concern to Rachel who was blinded by the pretty colors and sparkles.

"Finn, I know how expensive these all are. And who said anything about buying? I just want to try them on." She handed yet another dress to Finn to carry.

"So you're dragging me around all day just to try clothes on that you're not even going to buy? Rach, you could go to Saks and Neiman Marcus at home! Let's do something here that we can't do in New York," Finn griped. He didn't want to be her mule all day for no reason.

"Oh you mean like have sex all day in a hotel room?" she said quietly, placing her hands on her hips. "Finn, how many times will I get to say I went designer clothes shopping in France? Even Kurt can't say that and he's the fashion fan!"

"But Rachel, this is boring and pointless. We could spend our time doing something else that Kurt can't say he ever did in France. We could go to that look out point thingy you were talking about or do some museums or whatever. I just really do not want to watch you window shop all day." Finn looked at her pleadingly with the puppy dog eyes and a slight pout.

Rachel sighed as the puppy eyes did her in. "Fine. We'll shop until lunch then we can do something you want to do."

Finn groaned. "Lunch? We just ate breakfast! That's hours away."

"Finn," Rachel leaned in close so he'd really hear her. "If you stop complaining I'll let you pick out whatever you want me to wear tonight from the lingerie shop down the street. Think about it…_anything_ you want." She raised her eyebrow at him as the corner of her lips curled up. Finn gulped as he shook his head. He could handle being a pack mule for a few hours.

They milled around the Rue du Paradis for a while mostly looking at only expensive dresses Rachel wasn't going to buy. The entire time Finn tried to keep entertained by thinking about what he would get for Rachel to wear but if he let the fantasy go a little too far he would begin to get hard. This shopping experience was beginning to be a nightmare of epic proportions.

After a few hours Finn finally had enough. "Rachel, enough of this! We've been shopping for hours and you keep dangling skimpy underwear in front of me but have yet to deliver. I thought you wanted to see Nice? All we've seen so far is the inside of a bunch of stores!" He threw her bags – she had managed to buy a few things from some less expensive shops – down onto the ground.

"Finn! Don't just throw my stuff around!"

"They're just clothes! There's nothing breakable in there," he defended.

"So? You still shouldn't be throwing things around." She bent down to grab her bags herself. "I'm getting hungry and I told you we could do what you wanted after lunch. So let's go to the store now. Will that brighten your cloudy day?" she asked like she was speaking to a little boy instead of a grown man.

"Yes, it would actually." He grabbed Rachel's hand and began brusquely walking down the street toward the lingerie store, Rachel jogging to keep up behind him.

They entered the store and were assaulted by large amounts of pink and lace. Finn didn't know what to do. Everything looked exciting and like it would be fun to tear off Rachel later but he thought in this case less would be more.

"Go over there or something so I can browse. I'm picking this out myself and whatever I pick you have to wear. You promised," Finn stated reminding her of their agreement.

"I know. Just don't make it too complicated that I can't even get out of it when we're ready." She gave Finn a smooch then wandered off to let him browse alone. She was excited. Usually she took care of the lingerie herself as she knew what she did and didn't like and knew that Finn would like whatever she wore. Finn had helped her pick out the occasional pair of panties or bra when they ended up in Victoria's Secret together but he'd never gone off on his own to find something for her. She honestly wondered what he'd come back with.

She had just started looking at some satin chemises when a group of giggling women came out of a separate room to her right. Rachel wondered what was through there and decided to check it out for herself. Maybe this was more than just a lingerie shop and sold some interesting gadgets as well. When she pulled back the curtain and entered the room she had to stifle a giggle at what she saw. There was no way she was leaving that room empty handed.

Nearly an hour later Finn and Rachel exited the lingerie shop together each carrying a pale pink bag. They were both itching to know what the other had bought but both refused to reveal anything. They went to a nearby restaurant for lunch and Rachel asked Finn what he wanted to do.

"You know what I want to do," he replied waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Do you even have an off switch?" she chuckled taking a sip of her water.

"Hey, like you said, only week we'll get to have sex every day. Like you I want to take advantage and I really want to see how the thing I bought you looks on you.

"We have to do something else before we go back to the hotel for the night. We still have a few hours of daylight left and I don't want to waste them. There's so much we could do. There are a few art museums and Castle Hill where we can take some pictures. That's where the best views of the city are and we could get some nice pictures of us since we have yet to take any. You know our parents will want some."

"Then let's go there. As long as it's not more shopping I'm fine with anything," Finn said through a mouthful of chicken. "Can we just drop the bags off first? I don't want to carry them all over the place." Rachel nodded in agreement.

A few hours later after exploring most of Castle Hill or Colline du Chateau, Finn and Rachel had a couple hundred pictures of the scenery and Rachel posing in front of said scenery. There were a fair few of Finn and Finn with Rachel as well but Finn insisted on taking most of them of his wife. She looked beautiful in all of them. The camera loved her and she loved it and Finn was more than happy to play photographer all day. It wasn't shopping and Rachel was having a good time which meant later Finn would get to have a good time.

Around five o'clock they decided to go back to the hotel where Finn began undressing almost immediately.

"Finn, we've been back all of 30 seconds. Can I at least clean up a little bit first?" Rachel asked as Finn started pulling on her shirt.

He huffed. "If you must." He grabbed the bag with the lingerie he wanted her to wear in it and handed it to her. "I'll be waiting."

Rachel snorted as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Finn laid out on the bed wearing only his boxers flipping through the pictures he had taken that day. Nice really was very beautiful and he had taken some great shots of it and Rachel. One in particular was perfect. The light had been hitting her in just the right way through the trees and she looked absolutely angelic in the soft glow that bathed her.

He looked through them then thought about Rachel wearing what he'd picked out. He knew she'd look sexy in it and he was dying to see her. The problem was she'd probably never wear it again as Finn would most likely destroy it like he did with most of her stringier pieces. He couldn't help it that those were his favorite and drove him to animalistic wildness. But then he noticed the camera in his hands. Maybe the physical pieces wouldn't last but he could forever cement them with some tasteful photos.

Eagerly, Finn rolled out of the bed, camera still in hand and walked into the bathroom. He snapped a picture before Rachel knew what was happening and caught her off guard. It was a hot picture too as Rachel only had her pink panties on in it.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screeched at him as she covered her body with her dress. "Finn, you are not taking pictures of me naked! Now go put the camera away!" She pointed out the door.

"But Rach, it would be super hot," he began persuading.

"I don't care if it would be hot. I realize I'm not a huge celebrity outside of Broadway yet but someday I might be and I cannot have naked pictures of me floating around out there. Even without celebrity I don't want naked pictures of me out there. Imagine if they fell into the wrong hands! Imagine if our parents saw them or our future children or Puck! I don't want to be like Paris Hilton or Kim Kardashian." She pouted as she thought of their scandals.

Finn moved closer to Rachel, placed the camera down on the sink then cupped her face in his hands. "Rachel, I promise I would never let these pictures get out. I'm not an asshole like those guys who let their tapes out were. We can lock them away in that drawer that you think I don't know about."

"How do you know about that?" she asked accusingly. "You're not supposed to know about that. How can I ever surprise you if you know all my tricks?"

Finn chuckled as he brushed some of Rachel's hair back. "If anyone could it would be you." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead protectively. Sensing her true hesitation and discomfort at the idea of being photographed so provocatively, Finn dropped it. "If you don't want to we don't have to. I don't want you to worry about naked pictures being leaked. Though, for the record, I would never leak them." He backed away slowly. "I'll let you finish getting ready." Finn exited the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Rachel dropped her dress and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked down at the camera on the sink and picked it up. The picture Finn had taken of her unexpectedly was the first picture to pop up. It was just her standing in front of the sink looking through the bag Finn gave her wearing only her panties. She went to delete it but found herself hesitating to hit the enter button.

Finn did have a point. It would be super hot to play sexy lingerie model to Finn's photographer. Wasn't that part of why she liked to wear lingerie in the first place? It made her feel sexy and to have Finn take pictures of her when she felt sexy would be exhilarating. She had thoroughly enjoyed being photographed all afternoon with her clothes on. Would she enjoy it as much with them off?

Rachel shook the idea from her head. Like she told Finn, she was a budding star and could not handle a scandal. She didn't want to be seen as some tabloid gossip fad celebrity; Rachel wanted true shining everlasting stardom like Barbra and Patti. People with sex tapes weren't taken seriously. Even back in high school with the whole Run Joey Run debacle things did not end well and that was on a small scale without any nudity. No, even though in today's society people skyrocketed to the top through those means she refused to go that way. She would make it to icon status through legitimate talent.

She put the camera down and pulled out the ensemble Finn had chosen. Her eyes turned to saucers as she looked at the string. With some difficulty, Rachel untangled the mess and pulled it on. The bottoms had a sheer front with little round black details and strings running around her hips to her behind. Her ass was completely bare save for the two thin straps holding it all together. As for the top it was another shelf bra and even more revealing than the one she already had which was saying something considering neither covered her breasts at all. It had the same little round black details and thin straps held it together in back. To complete the ensemble was a pair of simple black satin elbow length gloves.

She stared at herself in the mirror when she had finished fluffing her hair and making sure her make-up wasn't a mess. Rachel had to admit she looked pretty damn fine. Before she walked to the door her eyes fell upon the camera once more and a brilliant idea suddenly popped in her head. A wicked grin crossed her features as she pulled her Wife robe on over her scantily clad body and picked the camera up once more.

Stepping out of the bathroom Rachel snapped a picture of Finn lying in wait on the bed. The flash dazed him momentarily. Rachel bit her lip and tossed the camera on the bed next to Finn.

"Where do you want me?" she asked in a sexy voice. Finn gulped.

"You mean, you'll…you're going to let me take pictures?" he asked, voice rising a few octaves with each word.

Rachel shook her head slightly. "But I have a few conditions."

"Anything," Finn said in a rush. He licked his lips as he felt his penis pop up. Rachel giggled at his response.

"I'm glad you said that. Anyway, my conditions are this. Number one, these pictures you take are _never_ to leave our bedroom. When neither of us are looking at them they will stay locked in my drawer. You will not speak of these pictures to Puck or Chuck or Nick or anyone! If you do, I will burn them and you will be sleeping on the street." He shook his head at all her conditions before trying to move to get into a better picture taking position. "I'm not finished yet." Finn stopped moving.

"What else could there be?" he asked impatiently.

"See that bag there?" Rachel pointed at the pink bag she had got from the lingerie store. "That's for you. Also, my last condition…I get to take some pictures of you too. It's only fair," she said innocently.

Finn shook his head. "Let's start." He hopped up from the bed, camera in hand and motioned for Rachel to get onto the bed.

"You need to take the bag into the bathroom." Rachel picked it up and handed it to him.

He groaned. "What for? What's in here?"

A tiny knowing smile crossed her features. "Just go in the bathroom. I think you should go with the mesh." She pushed a confused Finn into the bathroom and began giggling to herself. Finn was not going to be pleased but Rachel thought it would be hilarious and sexy. Why should she always be the only one to dress up?

The door opened behind her. "You cannot be serious! Rachel!"

"You want pictures don't you? It's not that big of a deal to get what you want." Rachel smiled at him sweetly.

"You remember the last time you forced me to do something I didn't really want to do? The condom broke and you didn't talk to me for weeks. You want that to happen again?" Finn really did not want to do what Rachel wanted him to but he knew he was not going to win this battle. He'd whine and moan about it but Rachel would put on the pout and he'd give in and then there would be _pictures_ of his humiliation but on the bright side he'd get some pictures of his own and really hot sex. Why did he let Rachel win all the time? Oh right, because he thought with his little head instead of his big one.

"We haven't used condoms in years and even if my birth control failed we are married with jobs now so it wouldn't be such a big deal if I got pregnant." Rachel clasped her hands together. "Please Finn, for me?" She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

"But what about the year of wedded bliss or whatever?"

"The chances of me getting pregnant right now are very slim. Please Finny," she begged strategically pulling her robe down a little to reveal the strap of the bra he bought her. He felt himself get even harder.

"Fine," he grumbled as he shut the door. Rachel smiled at getting her way again. If he was going to take naked pictures of her she sure as hell was going to get her own of him.

Two minutes later Finn walked out in his Husband robe with a sourpuss. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Cheer up Finn. It's only for a little while and you will be greatly rewarded for pleasing me." She walked over to Finn and kissed him before untying her robe and letting it fall to the floor.

Finn's pupils dilated and his breath caught in his throat as he looked down at Rachel's body. It was even sexier on her than he imagined. She took a few steps backward.

"Alright Mr. DeMille, I'm ready for my close-up," Rachel quoted from _Sunset Boulevard_ as she crawled onto the bed.

"Who's Mr. DeMille?" Finn asked stupidly as his mouth began to go dry and his hands started to sweat.

"Never mind; just focus on me." Rachel was on her knees facing Finn. Neither was entirely sure how to begin as this was unlike any photo shoot Rachel had ever partaken in. "How do you want me?"

"That's a really loaded question," Finn stated before letting out a long, slow, steadying breath. Rachel giggled as she brushed her hair over one shoulder and tilted her head to the side. "Um, I uh, I guess just act like you would on any other photo shoot…but sexier."

"That's really helpful," Rachel scoffed sarcastically. She flipped her hair forward to fluff it out a little more so it would look 'sexier' then flipped it back again. Licking her lips she smiled and began lightly touching her gloved fingers to her bare skin.

Remembering the point of this Finn turned the camera on and a little shakily at first began snapping pictures of Rachel posing for him on the bed. She was amazing; like a sex goddess as she played for the camera and for Finn. If Finn didn't know better he'd have thought she was a pro at this kind of thing as she oozed confidence.

Rachel did some left over the shoulder poses and gave Finn some great side-boob shots then she laid out on her stomach looking back at him seductively as he captured her naked backside. She pressed herself against the headboard and smoldered as Finn snapped shot after shot and laid back on the bed rubbing her legs together as she trailed her fingers over her stomach.

As she got even more comfortable with the situation, Rachel sat back on her heels spreading her knees apart and pulled her gloves off before slipping one hand under the sheer fabric to run her fingers through her slick heat while the other tugged on her taught nipple. She moaned and mewled while she touched herself and after a while every picture Finn took came out blurry because he couldn't hold the camera still anymore. When Rachel saw how tented his robe was and how much his hands were shaking, she decided to take the reins.

"My turn now, mister." She crawled forward on all fours to rip the camera from Finn's hand. She stood up on the bed. "Strip!" she yelled at him when he had yet to remove his robe.

"Do I have to do this?" he whined.

"I can delete these…" she threatened until Finn stubbornly relented and untied the knot. He shucked the robe and spread his arms out as if to say 'come at me; laugh it up'. Rachel couldn't help herself. She burst into hysterical laughter, entire body shaking as she stared Finn up and down.

If he had thought it embarrassing walking the halls of McKinley in his white boxers he had been wrong. This was way worse and it was only him and Rachel. He couldn't believe when she shoved him into the bathroom with the bag full of man-lingerie that she was serious. There were five in there and each one was worse than the last. There was a simple black pouch g-string, an elephant head thong, a camo Tarzan loincloth thong, bright pink booty shorts with a zipper down the front , and lastly the one Rachel wanted him to wear, a really weird mesh thong that didn't actually cover his junk but rather prominently displayed it.

Once Rachel's giggles died down she walked to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. She cradled his head between her boobs before leaning down to give him a very passionate kiss.

"Thank you Finn. I love you so much," she said before pulling away and beckoning him to join her on the bed.

"You better. I wouldn't put on a mesh thong for just anybody." He crawled on his knees toward Rachel. "I swear if these pictures get out, especially to Puck, I will never have sex with you again."

"Oh my dear, I think that would hurt you more than it would hurt me," Rachel said humorously as Finn pressed her back against the headboard.

"I'm serious. I know you can't resist all this and when you want it most, I'm going to say no. I went about 17 years without sex, I could do it again. I'd hate every second of it, but I could do it."

"If you think you could go longer without sex than me you are insane. You get turned on when I sneeze without a bra and try to jump me every chance you get. I think I could definitely outlast you, but I don't plan on finding that out right now. Right now I want to see you in some provocative poses so I can objectify you." She smacked his tush and darted around him, snapping a picture quickly of his butt before he could turn around.

"Mhm…I think these ones are my favorite," Rachel announced as she stared wide-eyed at Finn's protruding man-business when he turned around. She licked her lips and bit her lower one.

"I don't get the point of them. They aren't even covering anything."

"Yes, and this bra and panty set is so supportive and useful," she replied with sarcasm.

"It is useful. It got me hard." Finn smirked at her as he stared at her breasts intently.

"Well that's the point of yours. It's making me quite wet. Now less talking and more posing!" Rachel demanded taking another picture.

Finn was not as carefree and confident as Rachel had been with her little photo shoot. Whether it was his lack of training in the ways of acting or just feeling uncomfortable having his junk being photographed Rachel wasn't sure but he was trying for her and that was enough. He laid out on the bed on his side propping his head up with his arm while his one leg was stretched out and the other one bent. He flexed his muscles and fondled himself and shook his butt at Rachel when she told him she wanted some booty shots. After a while he got into it a little more and started making Arnold Schwarzenegger Mr. Universe poses and playing to the camera. Rachel got some really great and really sexy pictures to remember her honeymoon sex by.

Eventually Rachel grew tired of taking pictures and really wanted to have sex. Her clit was throbbing in want and she had been wet for at least an hour now. Rachel put the camera on the desk and crawled over to Finn who was leaning back on his knees. He literally ripped the panties off Rachel and picked her up to hold her against him as he slid into her.

She was dripping wet and so warm as he settled inside her and she gasped when he reached down to finger her clit.

"Fuck me Finn. Fuck me," Rachel said over and over as she rolled her hips back and forth and side to side on him. As both of them were hyper turned on they were coming fast as Rachel bounced in Finn's lap. She cried out loudly when she reached her climax and leaned back to prop her body up with her hands as Finn pushed himself up and gripped her ass to thrust into her faster and join her in bliss.

When they were both spent, Finn collapsed on top of Rachel, their hearts beating wildly next to each other. He reached his arm out and grabbed the camera from the desk. He wanted to see how the pictures had come out and if he made a good nude male model or not. When he looked at the camera though he noticed a little red light was on. He flipped it around and realized it was recording.

"Uh, Rach," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah." She was breathless as she recovered from their romp.

"Did you turn the camera off before putting it down?"

"No, it shuts off automatically after a few minutes. Why?"

"Don't…don't get mad. It's actually kinda hot, but, uh, I think you may have accidentally hit record."

"What?" Rachel shrieked as she forced Finn off her and snatched the camera from him. She looked at the camera and sure enough there was a video. Rachel hit play and could see herself crawling over to Finn and getting on top of him. The sound quality was rather good too as they could hear every sound either of them made while fucking. This wasn't happening. Rachel hadn't just accidentally made a sex tape. "We have to delete it!"

"What? No!" Finn protested as he fought to get the camera back from Rachel. "We'll just add it to the drawer. No one will ever see it."

"Finn! Naked pictures are one thing but a _sex tape_? We have to get rid of it!" She tried to snatch the camera back but Finn was too strong as he held her at bay.

He shook his head no rapidly. "We are not deleting this. I promise no one will see it but us. I mean, come on, we have a sex tape now. How hot is that? We can have sex while we watch ourselves have sex." Finn looked excited at the prospect.

"That's sounds ridiculous Finn." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

Finn snorted. "How is it any more ridiculous than us watching porn together and having sex during that? Same thing just we'll be watching us instead." He looked at her pleadingly. "The drawer has a lock on it for a reason Rach."

She bit her lip as she thought about it. It was kind of hot that they had a sex tape now. And one thing she did notice about porn was that it was never from the woman's point of view. Suddenly she got a brilliant idea.

"Give me that." She waved at him to hand it over.

Finn was hesitant however. "Are you going to delete it?"

"No, I want to make another little video."

Finn's eyebrows shot up into his hair line. "You want to make another one?" he asked skeptically.

Rachel shook her head seriously. "I find that the porn we watch is always from the male point of view. I want to change that." She smiled at him devilishly then took the camera from his hand and scooted up the bed until she was against the headboard.

Finn was intrigued to say the least. Seconds earlier she was trying to delete the far distance, poorly positioned video of them and now she was rearing to go up close and personal from her perspective. Rachel was crazy but man did he love it.

He got between her legs and started rubbing himself to prepare for another round but Rachel stopped him. "That isn't what I had in mind." She pulled Finn's head down to kiss him then pulled away and shoved his head further down until his face crashed into her lady bits. He arched his eyebrow as he looked up at her with his mouth against her slit.

"Ready?" he asked in a low voice against her skin.

"Lights, camera, action," she said as she hit record.


	34. Ooh, Burn

Hump day of the honeymoon! lol Double entendres...

* * *

><p><strong>October 9th, 2019<strong>

Finn was awake before Rachel today but decided to lounge in bed until she stirred. They were going to the beach so he didn't see the point in showering if he'd end up with sand in unsavory places anyway. After watching her snore away happily for nearly 10 minutes, lightly running his hand up and down her exposed back, Finn really had to pee.

Quietly he got out of bed and went to the bathroom and a minute later on his way back he noticed the camera lying on the desk. Finn grinned widely as he picked it up and got back in bed next to a still sleeping Rachel. He turned on the camera and began flicking through the pictures he had taken of his stunningly sexy wife the night prior.

She looked beautiful and confident and uber sexy in every single one of them. Rachel could play to the camera like no one else and her acting and photo shoot experience really shone through making these look almost like a professional had taken them, except for the shots where Finn had cut her head off because he was too focused on her boobs or lower. When he got to the pictures of him he quickly skipped over them, mild embarrassment coloring his cheeks as he caught glimpses of the strange posses he ended up in. The things he did for Rachel were pretty crazy sometimes but he'd never stop since they always made her happy which in turn made him happy…as long as no one ever found out about said crazy things.

As he flicked from the last picture of him getting his ass smacked by Rachel to the first video Rachel had accidentally filmed, Finn Jr. woke up fully and wanted to play. They had made a total of six videos and Finn was itching to watch them. He skipped the first one since he'd already seen it and hit play on the second.

On the little screen, Finn watched his head sit between Rachel's legs as he lapped at her like a dog. He had always kind of wondered what it looked like from Rachel's perspective when he went down on her and if she found it as sexy and hot as when he watched her give him a blowjob. Finn had to admit that watching himself go to town on her and hearing her mewls of pleasure through the speakers was pretty fucking hot. Ever since he could remember he loved the idea of giving Rachel oral and now he could watch it any time he wanted when he wasn't actually able to perform it.

In the video, Rachel's stomach rose and fell as she fisted her hand in Finn's hair while he licked her sensitive skin and pushed his finger inside her. He looked up at the camera, eyes smoldering – his eyes smoldered! – and smiled wickedly before sucking her clit into his mouth. The camera shook as Rachel lost control with the force of her orgasm but she never turned it away.

Finn wanted so bad to jerk it while he watched these videos but he wanted to wait for Rachel to wake up. There was just something off about masturbating when your wife who loved sex just as much as you was sleeping right next to you.

The first video finished and Finn moved on to the next one. Rachel held the camera again as Finn knelt between her spread legs. He looked huge as she filmed him sliding in and out of her. She giggled, shaking the camera, as he made a comment about making sure she got his good side then zoomed in close on her glistening skin. Then her hand entered the frame as she worked her nub in addition to everything Finn was doing. After he made sure Rachel came again, trying to emulate practically every porno he'd ever seen, Finn pulled out of her and came on her stomach.

The last three videos were very similarly insanely hot and steamy. There was one he filmed of Rachel giving him one of her famous, to him anyway, blowjobs, another he filmed in which Rachel was riding him reverse cowgirl because he really loved her ass and watching it bounce on him, and in the last one, the camera was back on the desk and they were going at it like monkeys in every position they could think of.

It truly amazed Finn that Rachel allowed this to happen. Considering how long it took him to be allowed to simply touch her boob…Finn _never_ would have expected her to be so very kinky. It was like once the short skirts and animal sweaters came off and Finn was allowed in, Randy Rachel came out to play and grew wilder as time went on. Finn didn't mind in the least, even the stripteases and man-thongs weren't enough to ever put him off, but it did surprise him.

Finn was so focused on the little screen and his thoughts on his kinky wife that he didn't even notice she was now awake and watching him watch the videos. She still couldn't believe she had let them make _six_ sex tapes. True they were beyond hot and so much fun to make but if they ever got out she'd be mortified, humiliated and completely disgraced. She was going to have to make sure to get an even better lock on her drawer.

At hearing herself whine at Finn pumping in and out of her from behind against the headboard, Rachel had to let Finn know she was awake and ready to re-enact some of last night's events and help put away the tent in the sheet.

"So do you think I'd make a good porn star?" Rachel asked, startling Finn who threw the camera in the air. It came down with a hard thud on his chest.

"Ow-how," he cried out as he rubbed the area the camera hit. "You scared me. How long have you been awake?" Finn turned off the camera and turned on his side to face Rachel.

"A few minutes. You seemed like you were having a good time without me so I didn't want to disturb you." She giggled and Finn pulled her to lie on top of him.

"I always have a better time with you though." He nuzzled his face against hers. "I love you, Rachel Hudson," he mumbled against her cheek.

She smiled. "I love you, Finn Hudson." Rachel whined and ground herself against Finn's hardness until she couldn't stand the throbbing in her own body anymore.

Rachel pushed herself down onto Finn and let out a little whine as he filled her up. She moved her hips back and forth slowly, letting him graze her spot gently. Finn sucked on Rachel's neck as his hands smoothly roved over her body. Her pebbled nipples rubbed against his chest and her hot wetness wrapped around him tightly with every down thrust making him moan deeply against her skin. Finn needed a distraction otherwise he was going to lose it before Rachel. He didn't want to use the mailman as that was pretty halting these days but talking sometimes slowed things down.

"You feel so good baby," Finn announced in a husky breath.

"You too," Rachel replied just as breathless. "Now stop talking." She crashed her mouth down on Finn's to shut him up and pulled at his hair as he rolled them over.

Finn thrust into her smoothly over and over as he tightly held Rachel to his body. Rachel wrapped her legs around Finn's waist digging her heels into his ass. When he pressed on just the right spot, Rachel's body seized and she braced herself against the headboard.

"Oh Finn, right there, right there! Don't stop. Harder, please!" she cried out loudly. Finn smiled smugly as he did as Rachel asked and pressed harder and faster. Her eyes closed tightly while her mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure. She squeezed Finn's hips tightly with her legs as her walls shuddered around him. Finally the scream came out.

"Oh God! Yes, Finn! Fuck! Fuck, oh God," she belted out, squeezing his head to her chest between her breasts, cutting off his airway. He struggled against her impressive grip until her head cleared enough and she came down so that her hands began releasing their intense hold. When his head was finally free, Finn gasped loudly as he came up for air. He coughed as he took in a big breath and pulled out of Rachel to lean back against the headboard next to her.

Rachel was still so euphoric she hardly even noticed Finn gasping for air. "That was amazing," she stated sounding very relaxed. She glanced over at Finn and noticed he was still quite aroused. "Did you not come yet?" Usually when she got off Finn followed pretty close behind.

"No! I was a little too busy being smothered to death by your boobs!" He looked forward taking a deep breath. "You've got a grip of steel when you want it."

Rachel smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It just felt really good. _You_ felt really good." She walked her fingers down his chest playfully until she got to just below his belly button where she flattened her hand and smoothly ran it down to wrap around Finn's shaft. "Let me make it up to you," she sweetly intoned, running her hand up and down his smooth, soft yet hard skin. "How do you want me?"

Rachel got on her knees. "I could ride you again," she pressed her body to Finn's, "or I could let you get a great view of my ass." She picked up Finn's hand and placed it on her backside. He squeezed and she let out a tiny squeak. "Or I could sing for you."

Finn didn't know what he wanted as every way of having sex with his wife was awesome. He loved her blowjobs, he loved doggie style, he loved…everything.

"Or we could try another position. Whatever you want baby." Rachel kissed Finn's neck and felt him twitch against her stomach. "What do you want Finny?" She licked his throat.

"Turn around," he growled out. Rachel smiled and did as he said looking over her shoulder lustfully at her husband.

Finn scrambled to his knees behind Rachel and roughly pulled her against him. He kissed her neck and cupped her breasts, tugging on her nipples. Then he ran his hand down Rachel's stomach to rest between her legs.

Rachel's body tingled deliciously all over, begging Finn to take her. She pressed her backside against Finn's erection trying to get closer to him. He leaned her forward so she was on all fours, let her get comfortable then gripped her hips and pushed into her. She let out a throaty moan and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as her husband took her in one of his favorite positions.

After a few mind blowing minutes, Finn had finally come and was lying next to Rachel getting her off again by hand. When the shivers stopped, Finn ran his hand over Rachel's back and told her multiple times how much he loved her.

"Is it possible to have too much sex?" Rachel asked tiredly.

"God I hope not. I can never get enough. It's one of the reasons I married you." Finn smirked as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And I thought you were marrying me because Taylor Swift wouldn't tweet you back."

"Well that too." They both laughed then Finn pressed his lips to Rachel's. "You're perfect and I will never want anyone else. Not even Taylor Swift. She probably wouldn't even like me anyway and write a song about my potato head."

Rachel snorted. "There are a few things wrong with your statement. I'm hardly perfect and Taylor Swift would love you and write an awesome song about you. But she'd have another think coming if she thought she could steal you away from me. You're mine baby; I put a ring on it."

Finn chuckled as Rachel pinned him down on the bed with his hands over his head.

"I sure am. Now what are you going to do with me?" he asked playfully.

"I'm going to ask you to be an awesome husband and go downstairs to get us breakfast while I get ready." Rachel released Finn's hands and got off him. She grabbed one of the bathing suits Kurt had packed her and walked into the bathroom leaving Finn grumbling to himself.

Later that day Finn and Rachel were walking out to the hotel's private sandy beach. As only the hotel guests could use it they would be able to avoid any crowds that any of the public beaches would possibly have. There weren't that many people around despite the beautiful almost summery day making it very peacefully quiet. Rachel laid out the blanket Kurt had specifically packed for beach going and knelt down on it when she noticed Finn staring off to their right.

"Finn, what are you staring at?" she asked as his face went a little red and his mouth fell open slightly. Rachel turned her head in the direction he was looking to lay eyes on a group of women sunbathing not too far away. She understood why Finn had turned bright red. The women were quite topless and quite well endowed. A goofy grin crossed Finn's face as he continued to stare at the women. Rachel pulled on his hand to jerk him down onto the blanket with her.

"Would you stop staring Finn? It's rude." Not only was it rude to gawk at the women who were only trying to get a tan but it also kind of made Rachel feel a little inadequate.

Rachel had come to terms with her appearance long ago and she loved her body but occasionally there were moments when minor insecurity resurfaced. Watching her husband stare at other women's large breasts was inciting one of those moments. Rachel was steadfast in her knowledge that Finn loved her and her boobs but she also knew that Finn had a fondness for huge knockers. Sometimes the thought crossed Rachel's mind that she wished she could have bigger boobs for Finn. It wasn't that she felt pressured by society or Finn; she just liked to make him happy. Once when she absent-mindedly voice this to him, Finn told her she was crazy to think that then proceeded to show her just how much he loved the boobs genetics had given her. It had taken a month for all the hickeys to dissipate.

"If they don't want people to stare they shouldn't show them off," he grumbled as he laid back on the blanket and tried very hard not to keep glancing at the women's breasts.

Rachel laid back on her elbows next to him. "You have to remember where we are Finn. Boobs on European beaches are not as big of a deal as they are in the US. Women don't need to cover up here because it's not really considered 'sexy'," Rachel explained.

"Well I'm not European. Boobs are sexy."

Rachel glared at him when she caught him looking over at the women's boobs again. He chuckled guiltily then looked in the opposite direction which wasn't much better as more bare breasted women had arrived.

"I can't win." Finn threw his head back and closed his eyes.

Glancing around, Rachel noticed that Finn was the only man on the beach, besides a few little boys. Since Finn clearly wanted to look at some boobs and no one was even paying attention to them, Rachel decided 'when in Rome' or Nice as the case may be. She sat up and untied her bathing suit top, grabbed her romance novel Kurt had packed her, put her sunglasses on and laid back to get an even all over tan at the beach for the first time ever. It was rather awkward at first but when no one immediately zoomed in on her chest and started ogling her, Rachel relaxed.

A page into her book Rachel realized she forgot her tanning lotion and sat up to dig around in their bag for it. The movement caught Finn's attention and he shot up quickly trying to cover Rachel's breasts when he realized they were bare.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?" he hissed looking around to see if any guys had seen his wife's chest.

"I'm looking for my tanning lotion." She found it and pulled it out of the bag. "Want to help me put it on?" She wiggled her eyebrows at a very distraught Finn.

"That's not what I mean!" He gestured to her naked chest. "Why are you topless?"

"Look around Finn. No one cares. By societal and most men's standards, I don't even have the most impressive rack out here for anyone to stare at so I'm going to get a line free tan." Rachel started rubbing the lotion on her body while Finn watched biting his lip. He didn't approve of the public nudity but man did he love watching Rachel rub herself down.

"Wait a second. This is too…who are you and what have you done with Rachel? First you're fine with joining the Mile High Club, you aren't mad when some Italian punks catch us having sex outside on a balcony, you have no problem with making a bunch of sex tapes and now you're showing off _my_ funbags to everyone!"

Rachel ripped her sunglasses off her face. "Excuse me? _Your_ funbags? Last I checked these were _my_ boobs and it's _my_ body and if I want to sunbathe topless while on vacation in a place where it is perfectly acceptable to do so then I will. I may be your wife Finn, but I am not your property."

Finn sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant! If you want to be topless I won't stop you, I won't like it but I won't stop you. I just meant that I want to be the only guy to see your boobs. I don't want everyone else knowing how cute your nipples are."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Cute? You think my nipples are cute?" She thought it a strange way to describe someone's nipples.

Finn pursed his lips and looked away thoughtfully. "Yeah, they're awesome and I like being the only guy who knows that." He leaned in close and kissed Rachel's neck as he ran a hand over one of her boobs.

"Finn, I hate to burst your bubble but you're not the only guy who knows that. Kurt's seen my boobs…and Puck unfortunately." She shivered unpleasantly at the memory of him seeing her completely exposed when he first met Anjali.

Finn groaned. "Don't remind me."

"On the bright side, you're the only guy who's ever touched them and continues to be allowed to do so but you should probably stop now since I can tell you're getting a boner." She giggled as Finn realized he'd been staring intently at them and his shorts had been growing tighter. She leaned closer and whispered, "You might want to put that away."

"I can think of a place to put it," Finn quipped, still not dropping his hand.

"I'm not going back to the room." She pulled Finn's hand from her body, put her sunglasses back on then laid back to relax.

Finn moved closer to Rachel and caressed her stomach. "Who said anything about going back to the room?"

"There are people around. The French may be more open minded about sexuality but I don't think they're that open minded, nor am I. There's a big difference between a balcony 15 stories up and the middle of a beach."

"We could pretend to go swimming," Finn whispered into her ear, running his lips along the skin behind it.

Rachel shook her head at him. "I'm trying to get a tan Finn."

"You can tan anytime. There's like four places near our apartment. How many times will we get to have sex on a really nice beach?"

Rachel's breathing was growing more labored under Finn's touch and the light kisses he was placing down her neck were riling her up. His hand danced down her abdomen to run along the top of her bikini bottoms before sneakily slipping underneath.

"Finn!" Rachel chastised as she ripped his hand away from her. "Put a leash on that libido of yours, buddy!"

Finn begrudgingly pulled away from Rachel, sensing he would not get his way. "Fine, get your damn tan. I'll just imagine having sex with my wife on the beach in France." Finn sulked as he laid back and closed his eyes in a huff.

She thought he was being rather childish about the situation. He acted as if they hadn't had sex in years instead of several times over the past four days and in various places and positions. She had given him everything he'd asked for yet he was now pouty because she didn't want to get arrested for public indecency. Rachel had loosened up a lot and discovered the wild naughty vixen within over the years and she would try almost anything once as you never know what could potentially turn you on but she was not going to have sex with Finn in the open. Air plane bathrooms, fine, hotel balconies, yeah, but not _right_ in front of people.

Wanting to actually relax, Rachel opened her book and began reading again.

It was hot. Like, really hot. The shirt Finn was wearing was in flames and it was burning him and he couldn't find water to put it out. He ran around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to find something but there was nothing!

He was going to die. Finn was going to be burned alive leaving Rachel a widow when she was barely a wife. His flesh sizzled off and Finn was horrified as he looked down at his body which was blackened and leathery.

Finn's eyes flew open and he jumped up startling Rachel who had just gotten to a really good sex scene in her novel. He screamed as he looked down at his bright red chest and bolted for the Mediterranean. Rachel sat up stunned, watching her husband leap into the sea and submerge his entire being in the blue water. She stood up and held her boobs to cover them as she ran after Finn.

"Finn! What are you doing? Holy–that's cold!" Rachel said as she stepped into the water. It may have been sunny and warm on land but the water was not that great for swimming. Needing to know what was going on with Finn however she pressed onward.

His head came up from under the cold water and he shook the excess out of his face. Finn's chest and legs felt so much better but it was temporary relief. He stood up and looked back down at his chest which was lobster red.

"Oh my God, Finn! Your chest!" Rachel cried out as she saw how raw his skin looked. "You forgot sunscreen? Finn!"

"I got distracted by the boobs!" he whined as he realized how much his nipples hurt. "It burns so bad." Rachel could swear Finn was about to cry.

She walked further into the water ignoring how cold it was to get to her husband. By the time she got to where Finn was at waist depth, the water was up to just under her chest. "Baby, don't cry." She gently touched Finn's face but he pulled away taking in a sharp breath in pain as his cheeks were almost as badly burned.

"I'm not crying," he said through gritted teeth and flared nostrils as a tear fell from his eye. "Oh my God Rachel, I think I'm going to die."

"Finn, you'll be okay. Kurt packed some aloe. We'll go back to the room and we'll put some aloe on you and you can take some medicine and you'll be okay. You'll be okay." Rachel kept repeating 'you'll be okay' over and over as Finn started to break down. She knew how easily he burned which was why they constantly had to slather him in SPF 50 or he wore a swim shirt but she had never known he burned _that_ easily. They had only been lying out for about an hour and a half.

She reached out to try and touch Finn but he backed away from her. "It hurts too much."

"I guess this will teach you to fall asleep at the beach without sunscreen on, huh?" Rachel tried to joke but Finn wasn't having it.

"I fucking hate the beach," he replied sullenly. "I want to back to the room now."

Rachel shook her head. "Okay, come on. Let's go." She held her hand out for Finn to take and together they walked back to their stuff. On the way the remaining people on the beach stared at Finn's Santa Claus red face, chest and legs. It was rather ironic that Finn had been the one worrying about Rachel getting stared at when it was him he should have worried about. She quickly threw on her bathing suit top and grabbed their blanket and bag then went back inside.

Finn stiffly walked back into their room and over to the bathroom. He needed to wash the sand off his body and even though it probably wouldn't help in the long run, cool water felt really great on his burnt skin. Rachel followed after him and tried not to laugh at his back. Compared with his red front it looked like he had on a white t-shirt from behind. She turned on the shower for him and let him rinse off while she grabbed some ibuprofen from her bag for him to take.

"We are never going to the beach again. Never!" Finn swore as he let the cool water cascade over his chest. "There's too much sand and too much sun."

"But if we never go to the beach again you'll never get your sex on the beach." Rachel hopped into the shower to rinse off too.

Realizing she was right, he altered his plans. "We can go at night when there's no sun. Actually, I like that idea; sex on the beach by moonlight." Finn tried to smile but stopped when his cheeks hurt. "I can't even smile! Don't make me laugh."

"I'll try." Rachel started laughing herself which forced Finn to crack a smile again.

His cheeks burned. "Damn it Rachel. You can't laugh! It makes me laugh."

"I'm sorry! I can't help it." She went up on her tip-toes and kissed Finn on the lips gently. "I'll find the aloe and help rub you down when you're done." Finished rinsing the sand off her legs, Rachel stepped out of the shower and dug around for the aloe. Aloe, towel, ibuprofen and cup of water in hand, she went back out to the room and changed into some shorts and a tank top. At least Rachel had managed to get a nice, even, all over tan without burning in the amount of time they had been outside.

She grabbed her book and started reading again until Finn came out of the bathroom dripping wet and looking like he should be in a sitcom. He really was comical with how pasty white his entire back and groin were while the rest of his front was red.

"Oh you poor baby," Rachel cooed, standing up and beginning to pat him dry as gently as possible. She handed him some boxers which he painfully put on, gave him the medicine then laid him down on his side of the bed so she could cover him in aloe. The cool green gel felt amazing on his skin. It was heavenly getting that relief. His eyes closed as Rachel smoothed it over his face, chest and legs and let it help the burn. "There, now you just lie here and rest, okay? Take a nap again. Try not to move too much."

Finn shook his head and laid there still. Rachel laid down next to him with her book and they silently relaxed together. A few minutes later Rachel could hear Finn snoring lightly and chuckled to herself. She had a feeling he wasn't going to be so silent when he woke up again.

* * *

><p>So question, now that Glee is back on and this story clearly does not follow what will be happening on the show, is everyone still interested in reading? I have plenty of ideas for this little world I've created for them and still want to write them. I just want to know if everyone would still like to read them. So let me know! :)<p> 


	35. Finn, vous êtes ivre

Finally an update! This chapter took forever and I'm so sorry about that but it's finally here! Also, I hope the title is correct. If anyone knows French let me know if it needs to be changed and the way the French woman speaks English is based off of Fleur Delacour in Harry Potter. :)

And I just want to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and said I should keep going. I really do love writing this and it means so much to me that you all enjoy reading it. Thank you so much!

* * *

><p><strong>October 11th, 2019<strong>

Finn was still red as a lobster but the pain seemed to have lessened since his initial burn. To help him recuperate they spent all of Thursday in the room, or at least Finn did.

_When she woke up that day, Rachel found herself alone in bed wondering where her burnt husband was. She checked the bathroom to find nothing then decided to go downstairs to see if maybe he had gone to get breakfast. As she walked over to her bag to grab clothes she saw a foot sticking out from the opposite side of the bed. She moved around the corner and found Finn lying on the floor on his back snoring away._

_Rachel smiled at her supine husband then knelt down next to him, kissing his cheeks and lips lightly to rouse him. His eyes fluttered open as he realized Rachel was there._

_"Hey baby," he said groggily._

_"Morning honey. Why are you on the floor?" Rachel stared at him wondering._

_"The sheets hurt my skin and you kinda stung my chest when you would snuggle against me." Finn looked a little guilty. Under normal circumstances, Rachel snuggling against him was one of his favorite ways to sleep. Whether he was the big spoon or little one didn't matter; he just liked feeling her body against his. Since his skin stung like a bitch every time pressure was applied to it however, it had hurt too much to lie with her that way._

_Rachel looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry baby. I'm just so used to snuggling into you. You know I love to cuddle." She giggled a little._

_Finn sighed. "I know baby. I love to cuddle too; it just hurts right now."_

_Rachel stood up and offered her hand out to him. "Why don't you come up onto the bed? I'm awake now so I'll be sure not to rub against your chest." She helped Finn to his feet while he winced in pain the whole time. "I guess this means our vacation sex odyssey is over now." Rachel sighed in discontent and pouted a little at Finn whose eyes widened at her statement._

_"Fuck that! We're still having sex. Strip woman!" Finn commanded in a stern voice before __cracking a smile._

_Rachel rolled her eyes. "You are incorrigible! Finn, you can barely move. We're not having sex. You're too badly burned." She grabbed the aloe off the desk and motioned for Finn to lie down so she could rub him down. He rolled his eyes back at her but did as was told. Only when she put her hands out to soothe his skin he grabbed her wrists and pulled her on top of him earning a squeal from her and forcing a groan from his own body. He ignored the stinging in his chest and legs and sat Rachel on his upper thighs where he wasn't burned._

_"My dick isn't burned," he announced with a smirk, moving his hips under her to make her aware of his growing arousal._

_"Oh how romantic," she replied sarcastically as she started smoothing the aloe over his skin. _

_It instantly brought relief to his body making Finn sure he could have sex with no problem. "I'm serious Rach. You know sex reduces pain. It'll take my mind off the sting." He gave her the puppy dog pout and smoothly ran his hands up and down her thighs._

_Rachel bit her lip, unsure. "If you really want to… I just thought you were too in pain considering you didn't even spend the whole night on the bed." She just shrugged but pulled her shirt off anyway to reveal her breasts whose dark nipples were already pebbled._

_Finn smiled and started pulling at her shorts. "I'll never be too in pain to make love to you."_

_Rachel grinned and lifted herself off him to pull her shorts and underwear off while Finn did the same. His erection was already very prominent and Rachel got back on the bed between Finn's legs. She wrapped her hand around his girth and took his head into her mouth._

_Finn watched through hooded eyes with his mouth hanging open as Rachel sucked on him slowly and gently, playing with his tip with her tongue and lightly massaging his thighs. She brought her hand up to cup his balls before running her lips down his shaft to take them into her mouth. As she sucked on them, Rachel's hand worked his length, her thumb spreading his moisture over his tip. Her other hand scratched up Finn's lower abdomen until a sharp gasp and fingers removing her hand caught her attention._

_Rachel removed her head from Finn's waist and looked at him with concern. "Sorry, I forgot." She bit her lip and ran her hands through her hair to gather it to one side. She leaned her head back down and stared up at Finn as her talented mouth went back to work._

_As they progressed, Finn moaned every so often at the techniques Rachel was using to give better pain relief than any medicine ever could. When he focused on Rachel's warm, wet mouth and her fingers playing with his sensitive areas, he couldn't even feel the sting of his burn anymore. Before he could burst though, he wanted Rachel on top of him so he could come inside her._

"_Ugh," he gurgled out as he tried to speak. "Rach, Rachel, get on me."_

_Rachel stopped and looked at him with worry. "Are you sure Finn? I don't want to hurt you and you seem to be fine with this." She chewed on her lip. If he was that in pain she didn't want to add to it with rambunctious love making._

"_Rachel, I am a grown man capable of making my own grown up decisions and I've decided that I want to fuck you with my dick right now."_

_Rachel scoffed. "Must you say it that way? You aren't Puck." Rachel straddled Finn's hips and hovered over his length, teasing his tip with her sopping opening._

"_I'm sorry. I want you to make sweet, sweet love to me. Was that less Puck-like?" he said with a mocking grin._

"_Hey buddy! I suggest if you want me to have sex with you right now, don't mock me!" She sank down onto Finn and smacked his sunburn a little with her hands._

_Finn let out a sharp gasp._

"_Still want to have sex?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrow and smirking at Finn whose eyes were a little watery._

_He shook his head. "Yep. You won't deter me."_

"_Okay, if you're sure." She leaned forward to kiss Finn, trying to avoid his sensitive skin as she figured the slap was enough retaliation for the mocking. Rachel sat back up, flipping her hair back behind her and began moving back and forth riding Finn's shaft. He ran his hands over her thighs and up her stomach to hold her boobs. Finn flicked her nipples and tweaked them as Rachel placed her hands over his._

_Her eyes closed and she whined at the friction in her lower body. She took Finn's hand in hers and pushed it down to her center. Finn ran his thumb over her swollen nub forcing her to mewl loudly._

"_Oh Finn," Rachel whined. She pressed her hands flat against Finn's chest for support and dug her fingernails into his skin as Finn's member brushed against her spot._

_Finn's eyes watered at the pain of Rachel clawing his chest. He gripped her hands tightly in his to pry her fingers off and end the sharp pain in his pecs. Once her fingers were laced in his, he tried to ignore the pain and focus on his throbbing member inside his wife. Rachel didn't notice at all however as her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back in ecstasy. Finn tried to focus on the way Rachel's walls tightened around him and how wet she was and the sounds coming out of her mouth. As she cried out his name once more, Finn let go and released into her._

_She followed a few seconds later before collapsing onto Finn's chest bringing the pain flooding back which pushed him over the edge. He let out a huge sob of pain and the tears began flowing._

_"Owowowowow," Finn cried out as he shoved Rachel off his body forcefully. He openly wept as he lightly patted his chest trying to alleviate the pain._

_Rachel had been rather perturbed at being so unceremoniously flung off her husband only seconds after climaxing. "Jesus Finn! I'm not a ragdoll; you can't just throw me around!" she __complained until she sat up and noticed Finn was crying. Her eyebrows knit together and she ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly. "Are you crying?"_

_"No!" Finn said harshly before a sob escaped his lips. "It hurts so much Rachel." He turned into her accepting her comfort like a little boy needing his mommy after falling off his bike and skinning his knee. "Oh God Rachel, I hate the sun so much."_

_She felt so bad for Finn but at the same time she told him having sex would not be a good idea. "I told you but you insisted."_

_Finn looked up at her with puffy red eyes. "Yeah, because the sex felt good! It was your nails in my chest that hurt!"_

_"Well we just won't have sex anymore until your skin feels better. I don't want to see you cry and I don't want to be thrown around." She kissed Finn's head while he ran his hand up and down her arm._

_"Can I still get blowjobs?" he mumbled into her chest where his head was currently nestled._

_Rachel let out a hearty chuckle. "Sure, but only because I like you so much."_

_Very carefully Rachel removed herself from under Finn and got out bed to find some clothes. She walked into the bathroom to clean up for the day. "Do you want any food? I'm going to that market not too far away since room service is so expensive. I figure if you can barely move and are in so much pain you're crying during sex, we could just stay in and relax today."_

"_Whatever you get is fine. I'll eat anything."_

_A few minutes later, Rachel walked out fresh from a shower and completely dressed. "Alright, I'll be back soon." She grabbed the Sports Illustrated Kurt had packed for Finn – he really had thought of everything – and tossed it onto the bed next to him before leaning down to give him a deep kiss. "Since I won't be here to entertain you and there's no TV, I guess you can read up on whatever is new in sports."_

"_I still can't believe there isn't a TV here. Everything would probably be in French anyway though."_

_Rachel chuckled. "I'll be back soon."_

Though she had only meant to go out to get food for her and Finn for the day, Rachel ended up spending the day out wandering around the area nearby. There was more than just food around and Rachel was having a grand time shopping without hearing Finn whine about it. By the time she got back to the room, Finn was passed out on the bed. He was so peaceful looking she didn't bother to wake him choosing instead to take the hotel phone out to the balcony and called her dads, Burt and Carole and Kurt and tell them all how wonderful a time she and Finn were having. They had forgotten over the past few days to call and thank them for the trip.

The day had been mostly quiet and uneventful but it really did help Finn to rest.

As for their last full day in Nice however, they were not going to spend it holed up in their room. When they woke up on that Friday, Finn could move again and unless someone was to slap Finn's skin, he was in minimal pain. So today they were going on a wine tour.

Rachel had always thought a wine tour would be so much fun and romantic. She didn't drink that often but when she did it was wine…at least after college, and she thought getting to try French wine in France would be an amazing experience. The tour she found included stops along the way to the vineyard and she and Finn had a fabulous time wandering the streets of the towns they stopped in and they enjoyed the beautiful views of the French Riviera. The day had been going swimmingly, a perfect end to the perfect honeymoon – minus Finn's sunburn – until they actually got to the wine tasting portion of the wine tour.

Rachel knew better than to actually drink the wine at the tasting. If she did she'd end up completely sloshed and that would not be fun for the trip back so like most of the people there she would spit the wine out as was expected. She was in the middle of trying a delicious white wine when she noticed Finn wasn't around anymore.

Rachel put down her glass and began searching for her husband. She found him in the lobby of the main building slumped in a chair, legs stretched out, holding a glass of wine in each hand.

"Finn, what are you doing out here?" Rachel asked as she walked over to him.

"Rachel! Hey wife! This was such a good idea, Rach! I love this wine. It's so good!" he crowed, holding the glass in his right hand up nearly spilling it all over the floor.

Rachel's mouth fell open when she realized what was going on. "Finn, are you drunk?"

"As a skunk!" He giggled at his rhyme before taking another sip of the wine in his left hand then one from the right. "They should mix these two together. They're really good."

"Finn! You weren't supposed to actually drink the whole glass. You taste it then spit it back out!" Rachel hissed at him in frustration. Now she'd have to help carry his drunk ass back to the hotel. "Didn't you listen to anything I said on the way here?"

A wide goofy grin crossed his face. "Nope," he said simply before taking another sip from each glass.

Rachel had to stop this before he got intolerable and humiliated her in public in France. She stepped closer to Finn and held her hand out for him to give her the glasses. "Hand 'em over."

Finn's face scrunched. "No. They're mine and I want them." Defiantly, Finn stared at Rachel as he took bigger gulps from both glasses.

Rachel rubbed her temple. "Finn, please give me the glasses. You've had enough and we're leaving soon anyway. How many have you had anyway that you are this drunk already?" They hadn't really been at the tasting all that long and Finn had a pretty high alcohol tolerance due to his size and years of drinking beer with his friends.

"Like…twelve…I think." He was really straining to remember.

"Finn," Rachel chastised. "Give me those glasses. You are done."

Finn just held them tighter to his body as he said no. He was on vacation. If he wanted to drink he should be able to. "I'm not done yet."

He went to take another sip but Rachel made a grab for the glass. Unfortunately Finn fought harder than she expected he would and as he pulled the glass back toward him the red liquid sloshed out and all over Rachel's chest. She gasped as the wine dripped down her chest, seeping into the yellow and pink fabric effectively ruining her sundress. She looked up from the growing stain into her giggling husband's face. Her jaw set and her mouth twitched as she tried very hard not to kill him right there.

"You. Are. Done!" she screeched out as she ripped the glasses from his hands and set them down on a nearby table. She stalked back over to Finn and using all the angry force she could muster, ripped Finn out of the chair and dragged him toward the nearest bathroom.

There were two women in the ladies room Rachel barged into and when they noticed Finn they grew quiet and exited the bathroom tossing dirty looks at Rachel.

"I can't believe you had that much to drink already! Why would you drink that much Finn?"

"'Cause they kept giving it to me. Whawas I s'posed to do? Be rude and say no?" he slurred.

Rachel tried blotting her dress with a wet towel but it was no use. "You sound like a teenager trying to talk their way out of being grounded by a parent and I'm not buying it Finn. You didn't have to drink that much."

"I paid for it! Why not?" He threw his hands in the air wildly.

Rachel just glared at him. "You paid to taste the wine. Not drink it."

"Tha's jus' stupid! I wanna drink it if I gotta pay for it. 'Sides you got drunk on our wedding night." Finn made a face at Rachel as if to say 'See? We're even'.

"That was different! We were surrounded by friends and family and only had to take an elevator up to our room. We're hours from the hotel and surrounded by foreigners who probably think we're stupid Americans!" she barked at him. "And you can't hold that over me because I made it up to you."

Finn smiled goofily. "Yeah you did." Feeling rather frisky from the memory and wine, Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel who was still trying in vain to work out the stain. He kissed her shoulder and worked his way up her neck to behind her ear. "Let me make it up to you now."

Rachel smiled despite herself at the feeling of Finn's lips on her skin and his arms around her waist. "No Finn. One, you're drunk. Two, we're in a ladies room in a public place. It can wait until later."

"We had sex on the plane in the bathroom." He kissed her neck once more, his lips making their way down to what he liked to call her 'yes' spot. Very rarely could Rachel tell Finn no when he found the right area to suck on.

Fighting the strategy she knew Finn was employing, Rachel turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. "That was a onetime thing and no one could walk in on us during. Anyone could come in here Finn. No." Rachel removed Finn's arms from her body then turned back toward the sink and rewet her towel.

Finn was not going to give up that easily however. He was horny and wanted to sex Rachel up right then and there. "Baby, there are regular doors on the stalls. No one would even know we were in one together," he lowered his voice as he held her again and put his mouth to her ear, "I just want to taste you on my tongue."

A shiver ran down Rachel's spine and she could feel wetness pooling at her center. Finn ran his hands down Rachel's body and started pulling her dress up to feel her skin underneath. Before she could let her hormones take over Rachel pulled Finn's hands from her body and turned around to look at him sternly. She couldn't believe she was about to do this...again.

"We can't do this here Finn." Rachel closed her eyes and blew out a shaky breath. "But we can move into a stall."

Rachel gripped Finn's hand and dragged him into the closest bathroom stall and slammed the door shut and locked it behind them. She turned around and Finn's lips were on hers as his hands started pulling her dress up again. His fingers found the elastic of her panties while Rachel's fingers found purchase in his hair. He shoved her panties down her body and dropped to his knees in front of her. Finn stuck his head under Rachel's dress and immediately began running his tongue up her thighs.

Her body quivered under his touch and her knees almost gave out as Finn's tongue made it to her slit. His hands smoothly slid up the back of Rachel's thighs to grip her bare ass and hold her up. Since Rachel couldn't see Finn's head under her dress she closed her eyes and focused solely on Finn's tongue laving over her opening and his hand moving to rest just above her clit. She moaned as his thumb found her nub and lightly circled it making her legs tremble with the effort of standing upright. Feeling her about to collapse, Finn hooked her legs over his shoulders and pressed his face even closer to her mound.

"Finn, do that thing-ohhh yes!" Rachel cried out as Finn dipped two fingers into Rachel to press on her g-spot while lightly swiping his tongue over her clit. He parted his lips to take her throbbing bundle between them and sucked on her earning many appreciative whines. As he lightly brushed over her spot Finn could feel Rachel's wall clamp around his fingers then rapidly release and clamp again as she came from his efforts.

Finn smiled against her gushing wet opening and licked up everything he could. The flavor of both wines he had been drinking and Rachel combined to explode on his taste buds. It was bittersweet and completely heavenly.

Having developed his own raging boner that needed taking care of, Finn placed Rachel down and crawled out from under her dress. He stood back up and before he could even try to get his pants off Rachel's hands were already pulling down the zipper and unbuttoning them, allowing his erection to spring free without dropping his pants completely.

It wasn't ideal but Rachel figured Finn would not be able to hold her up for any extended period of time do to his inebriation, so she sat him down on the toilet and lifted her dress then backed herself up to sit on Finn's lap before pushing back further to take him inside her.

Finn groaned as Rachel moved on him and he thrust forward to force himself inside her even further. She let out a strangled cry when Finn gripped her hips tightly and started bouncing her up and down. Rachel sounded like a siren wailing as Finn fucked her from behind while his hands moved up her body under the dress to cup her breasts. Rachel rolled her hips back and forth and leaned her back against Finn's chest, holding his head and fisting tufts of hair in her hands. They were going to look a total mess when they were done but neither cared at the moment.

Their chests heaved as their orgasms built inside until finally Finn couldn't hold it anymore. His cock swelled and released intensely inside Rachel with a guttural moan being forced out his mouth. His face was crimson from his sunburn, drinking and the exertion of sexing up his wife in a bathroom stall making Finn look as if he were about to have an aneurysm while he came.

As for Rachel all it took was some light pressure applied to her already over sensitized love button for her to join Finn in that place of unadulterated sexual bliss. Her eyes were closed and she smiled, biting her lower lip as Finn continued to run his finger over her wet nub.

The couple sat there silent, breathing heavily to get their heart rates back to normal with Finn's arms lovingly wrapped around Rachel's midriff, her arms over his, for several minutes before Rachel peeled herself away from Finn. She took a moment to clean herself up before focusing on her husband and getting him dressed again.

As she expected, Finn continued to sit there with a satisfied goofy grin on his face watching her clean off and pull her panties back on. "Told you I'd make it up to you," he said in a droll tone.

Rachel couldn't help but grin as she smoothed out her dress. "Well you're still drunk and I still have to carry you back to the hotel and you ruined my dress. You have a lot more making up to do when you're sober again. Now tuck yourself back in and let's go." She ran her fingers through his hair quickly trying to make it look like he hadn't just had sex while Finn worked to get his boxers and pants back on correctly.

When he stood up he wobbled a little but maintained balance by hanging onto the wall. "I love you, Rachel," he announced, taking her chin in his hand and pulling her closer for a kiss. "You're the best wife ever."

Rachel grinned. "I know I am." She chuckled then let Finn kiss her quickly. "I love you too, Finny." She puckered her lips once more and pecked him again.

Once sure they looked as presentable as two people who just fucked in a bathroom could, Rachel opened the door and peeked her head out to see if anyone was around. The bathroom was silent save for her and Finn's shuffling out the stall.

"Looks like we got lucky with no one coming in," Rachel commented as she walked over to the sink so they could wash their hands. Just then a toilet flushed and the stall door next to the one they had been in opened. A young woman exited the stall and when she looked up from brushing some lint off her dress and saw Finn and Rachel standing there she started to blush as did Rachel.

Rachel laughed nervously as she began to apologize and attempt to usher Finn out the door quickly. "Sorry, spilled some wine on us. Can't take him anywhere! We're just going now."

"Eet's okay. Eef I 'ad a man who look like 'im, I vant to 'ave sex wiz 'im all ze time too," the woman said with a thick French accent. She winked at a dumbstruck and mortified Rachel then went about washing her hands as if nothing was wrong while Finn swayed there still smiling goofily. The woman finished washing her hands, checked her hair then walked past Rachel and Finn with a smile. "Au revoir!"

Finn and Rachel stood in the bathroom alone again. Rachel turned to look at Finn and stuck her finger in his face. "You are _so_ lucky that out of everyone who could have caught us it was a woman who appears to have no problem with exhibitionism! Now let's go!" she said angrily, taking Finn's hand with force and dragging him from the bathroom.

They had to get back to the hotel before anyone else could figure out what they had just been up to.


	36. It Ain't Over 'Til It's Over

The final chapter of the honeymoon. *le sigh* I hope everyone enjoyed the Finchel sexytimes from the last few chapters. :) As for the next chapter, it's been written for while now so it should be up sooner than this was. Enough of my squawking now, onto the Finchel!

* * *

><p><strong>October 12th, 2019<strong>

Their return flight from France had been lengthy and beyond boring and no matter how many times Finn asked Rachel if she needed to use the bathroom – wink wink – she said no and continued to read through the complimentary Air France magazine, pointing neat things out to her disgruntled husband. Clearly he and Rachel needed to fly away from the US more often if that was the only way he'd get Mile High access.

When they arrived back at JFK Rachel was eager to get home. Finn had yet to sweep her of her feet bridal style and carry her into their home for the first time as husband and wife which she considered a rite of passage for newlyweds and had to be performed. They caught a cab as no one could pick them up and they didn't want to tiredly carry all their luggage on the subway and through the traffic made their way back to Manhattan.

They were exhausted as they dragged their bags up the stairs of their apartment building.

"When we move, the next place we're living in will have an elevator!" Rachel huffed as she dragged her bag over the last step. It wasn't that she was out of shape and couldn't climb the stairs; she just hated having to carry heavy bags up to their fifth floor. Finn offered to come back down for her bag but Rachel had insisted. She just wanted to get upstairs, be whisked over her threshold into her bedroom, make passionate love to her husband for the first time in their home, then take a nice post-coital nap wrapped in his arms before drawing a bath they could share while having some of the wine she brought back with her with soft music playing in the background then maybe have some more sex, eat at some point then go to bed and begin to get back into Eastern Standard Time. Unfortunately as they hit the landing of their floor their ultra conservative, ultra catholic next door neighbor opened her door and immediately began speaking to them.

"Hello Mr. and _Mrs_. Hudson!" the younger woman greeted with emphasis on Mrs. as she walked toward them. "It's so nice to see that wedding band on your finger finally!"

"Hello Mary-Anne. I'd have to agree," Rachel replied with a smile toward her husband. They had different reasons for enjoying the band on her finger but they did both like seeing it there. "It's so nice to finally be married to the man I love." Finn looked down at Rachel, smiling then giving her a kiss.

"I bet the honeymoon would have been even better if you'd had waited."

"Actually Mary-Anne, our honeymoon was one of the best weeks of my life and I'm pretty sure of Rachel's too. Not that there's anything wrong with waiting but we didn't need to," Finn replied a little tersely. Rachel stared up at him, silently telling him to shut up then back at Mary-Anne.

She smiled at the woman. "I'm sorry Mary-Anne but we're kind of beat from our trip so we're going to head inside. It was nice seeing you."

Mary-Anne nodded, glaring a little at Finn. "I just wanted to say congratulations and to let you know that if you ever need any marriage counseling my church does offer it. The only thing you need to do to use it is to attend mass. So just keep that in mind. Now feel free to have God-approved coitus if you must. Just please try to keep it down. My nephew is spending the week with me and he's a very curious boy who asks a lot of questions."

Finn and Rachel stared at their neighbor awkwardly before looking at each other.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Mary-Anne waved goodbye and started back toward her own apartment.

"She is a strange lady," Finn commented as he dug out his keys and unlocked the door. As it swung open Finn picked up Rachel who squealed at the sudden motion. Once she was settled comfortably in his arms Finn looked into her eyes. "Welcome home, Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel giggled. "I love it when you call me Mrs. Hudson." She leaned forward and placed her lips against Finn's as he carried her over the threshold. Both were so enraptured in the other neither even realized their television was on and a lump was snoring away on their couch until Finn stepped on something squishy and nearly went down.

Rachel screamed as Finn lost his grip and she started falling toward the floor. Luckily Finn was able to tighten his arms before she could completely slip out of them and hit the ground. He eased her down onto her butt then helped her back up to her feet before looking around their apartment to see what was amiss.

The offending squishy item Finn had slipped on was a piece of now deformed pizza that was smushed into his hardwood floor. He noticed the TV was tuned to ESPN and then looked toward the couch where his best friend was stirring.

"Damn Berry, did you need to scream so fucking loud?" Puck asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

Rachel's nostrils were flared in anger as she stared at him. "Puck! What the hell are you doing in my house? And my name isn't Berry anymore!" She placed her hands on her hips waiting for a very good answer. Puck was ruining her entrance into her home for the first time as a wife.

"Would you stop screaming at me? My head hurts enough as it is already."

"Puck, seriously dude, what are you doing here?" Finn asked. He wanted to have sex with his wife and Puck's presence was totally cock blocking him.

He stared bleary eyed up at them. "Anjali threw me out of the house."

"What? Why would she do that?" Rachel shrieked. Anjali, for some reason, loved Puck and would never leave him. "What did you do?"

"I forgot her ice cream and she flipped on me. Told me not to bother coming back to the house until I had a gallon of Ben & Jerry's. I figured if she was flipping shit over ice cream I'd just stay out until her mood swung back in my favor. I ended up here last night and started drinking since I can't at home and must've passed out. I meant to be out of here before you guys got back. Anjali is going to kill me for not coming home last night."

Rachel was confused. "Anjali threw you out of the house over Ben & Jerry's? She must be having a really heavy period."

Puck stood up and stretched. "She's not on her period. Don't tell her I told you this because she wanted to be the one to do it when all the wedding hype simmered down but Anj is pregnant again."

Rachel gasped and Finn smiled. He pulled Puck in for a hug and clapped him on the back before Rachel could hug him too.

"Congratulations man, that's great news. How far along is she?" Finn asked.

Puck shrugged. "About four months. We found out about five weeks ago but Anj insisted on keeping it secret because she didn't want to steal Berry's wedding thunder with how awesome I am at making babies with her."

"This wasn't planned was it?" Finn said dryly.

"Nope. But it's okay. This kid's gotta be awesome if he's so gung ho to exist. I can't help it that my swimmers are so resistant to Anj's birth control."

"Wait, is it a boy? Do you know the sex already?" Rachel asked picking up on his use of 'he'.

Puck rubbed his head. "Nah, we don't know yet. I just have a feeling it's gonna be a boy. Don't get me wrong, I love Jasmine and even though I haven't seen her since she was born I will always love Beth but a son would be nice. Need someone to carry on the Puckerman name."

Rachel scoffed. "That's just what the world needs; a bunch of mini-Noah's running around."

"Hell yeah! I'm awesome and the world should have more of me." Puck flashed a cheesy grin at Rachel who just rolled her eyes.

Now Rachel looked concerned. "I don't get it though, why wouldn't she just tell us she was pregnant? She wouldn't have 'stolen my thunder'. Babies and weddings are two different things. This is a big deal for you guys; you shouldn't have to hide it."

"That's what I said but Anjali twisted my arm until I agreed not to say anything. Literally, she twisted it and put me on my knees. That woman is like freaking Supergirl or something. I guess she wanted people to focus on one thing at a time and since you're wedding date was before the kid's birth date, you came first. At least when it came to friends. Her mom knows though."

Finn, growing more antsy with each passing second, interjected. "Look man, we're really happy and excited for you but you're kinda being a third wheel right now. You have a pregnant wife at home who needs ice cream and is probably wondering where you are and I have a wife here who needs to be fucked right now," Rachel smacked him on the arm, "sorry, who needs to be made sweet love to," Rachel shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest but didn't interrupt again, "so if you could maybe, I don't know, _leave_, that would be awesome."

"Come on, it wouldn't be that awkward if I watched TV while you two fucked in your room. It would be like college all over again," Puck joked as he picked up the box of pizza he ordered.

"Get out Puck!" Finn yelled at him as he shoved his phone and wallet into his hands.

"Alright, I get the hint, I'm going." Puck took his pizza and started heading for the door. "But seriously, please don't tell Anj I told you she's pregnant. She will strangle me if she finds out I ruined the surprise. She was going to tell you when she randomly dropped by tomorrow."

"Don't worry, we'll be too busy practicing for our own kids to think about yours," Finn replied earning another smack from Rachel.

Puck opened the door and stepped out. He turned to say something else but Finn slammed the door in his face and locked it. Finn turned back around with lust in his eyes as he stalked forward to take Rachel in his arms again. But a knock on the door prevented the newlyweds from progressing further.

"What now?" Finn grumbled as he walked back to the door. "What?"

"Your luggage is out here. Thought you might want to know before someone stole it."

Finn grumbled as he pulled their bags into the apartment and before Puck could even get another word out, Finn said, "Goodbye Puck," and slammed the door in his face.

Finn rushed over to Rachel and scooped her up, quickly whisking her off to the bedroom. When he got there Finn threw Rachel down on the bed and growled as he pounced on her body, attaching his lips to her neck.

Rachel giggled in response to her eager husband's actions and started tugging at his sweater to get the offending article off his body. Once off, Rachel started pulling on her own shirt while Finn worked on unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her body. He kissed every bit of skin he could while Rachel ran her fingers through his hair and writhed under him.

"Finn, I want you..." Rachel whimpered when his mouth grazed over the thin wet fabric keeping his lips from her skin.

Finn smiled down at Rachel as he sat up on his knees between her legs, undoing his own jeans. "You want me, huh? How do you want me?"

"I want you to taste me. I want your tongue inside me and on me and I want your cock in me. Finn, I want you to come in me." Rachel rubbed her thighs together before Finn spread them apart.

"I think I can handle that," he said with a smirk, leaning down to capture Rachel's lips before skimming them down her body to her center. Finn hooked his fingers in Rachel's panties and pulled them from her body.

Much more slowly than Rachel wished Finn grazed his lips over her thighs up to her mound. He pressed little kisses to her, making her hips buck up before he pressed his hand down on her lower abdomen to keep her from moving.

"You're so beautiful," he stated, brushing his fingers over her slit. He parted her folds and traced her opening with his finger to tease her before thrusting it inside her.

Rachel let out a loud whine as Finn began fingering her. Then she could feel his tongue press against her nub. All thoughts escaped her brain as Finn pleasured her with his mouth and hands. All Rachel could focus on was the friction against her clit and g-spot. After a few more seconds and Finn lightly blowing on her sensitive nub, Rachel gripped his hair tightly and wailed as she came around Finn's fingers which were still furiously thrusting in and out of her, milking her body of its release completely.

He lapped at her a few more times before making his way back up to Rachel's head. She pulled his face to hers and kissed and licked at her wetness on his skin while shoving his jeans and boxers down his body to release his stiff member.

Without further delay, Rachel took him in her hand and lined him up. He slammed into her quickly over and over, forcing big moans out of her tiny body. Her entire being bounced under him with the force of his pumping. Finn wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to his body as he continued to thrust in and out until he couldn't hold it anymore and exploded inside Rachel just like she wanted. Rachel smiled when she felt Finn swell inside her then as he put out a couple more quick thrusts she came again with Finn still inside her.

Their breathing was ragged while they let their bodies settle. Finn's forehead had fallen onto Rachel's shoulder and she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Finn kissed Rachel's shoulder then picked his head up to look at her.

"I love you, Mrs. Hudson." He smiled down at her and brushed some hair out of her face before placing a kiss on her forehead, both cheeks, the tip of her nose and finally on her lips.

Rachel closed her eyes in contentment, pulling her lips together to hold onto Finn's kiss. When she could feel Finn begin to pull away Rachel's eyes opened and she pouted not releasing her hold on him. "Don't let go yet," she said quietly.

"Babe, I gotta pull out."

"Fine, but don't let go of me yet."

"I'll never let go, Rach. I promise," Finn said in a girlish voice imitating Rose from _Titanic_ in an overdramatic way.

She burst out laughing as Finn pulled out and rolled onto his back taking her with him. Rachel lay on top of Finn, playing with his hair lightly, staring into his face. She felt so at ease and happy in that moment that she could hardly believe it.

"What are you thinking about?" Finn asked, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"How much I love you." She glanced away for a moment. "We've been through so much together...I just want you to know that even through all the bad times and difficult points, I've never stopped loving you and I never will. You're the only man I want and I'm so happy to call you my husband." She smiled brightly before leaning forward to kiss him.

"I do know that Rach, but it's always nice to hear." He shot her a lopsided smile then rolled them back over so Rachel was beneath him again.

As Finn leaned down to kiss Rachel again and get another round going, she let out a huge yawn right into his face. "Ach, sorry. I'm just a little sleepy."

Finn pouted a little. "Too sleepy for more sex?"

She looked off in contemplation. "One more, then a nap. Then more later. I promise."

Finn took Rachel's decree to heart and rocked her world so hard one more time that he was pretty sure everyone in the building needed a cold shower now. They were so exhausted after the romp that the pair fell asleep almost immediately.

A few hours later Finn woke up naked in an empty bed wondering where he was. His eyes focused and he remembered he was home now but he also remembered he had fallen asleep with his lady in his arms. Finn got out of bed and threw his boxers back on. He heard music coming from the bathroom so he figured that would be the best place to look first.

Finn rapt on the door lightly then poked his head in to find Rachel lying in the bathtub covered in bubbles. A glass of wine was perched on the side while the portable iPod dock sat on the toilet.

Rachel's eyes were closed as she hummed along to the Michael Bublé song she was listening to and Finn could see her toes poking out from the bubbles tapping along to the beat. She looked so relaxed that Finn couldn't help being a little jealous. He wanted to be relaxed in that tub with her.

"Does this mean bathtub sex?" he asked, bringing Rachel out of her semi-quiet peaceful place.

"It can." Her eye peeked open to find Finn shucking his boxers and moving her wine glass. Rachel scooted forward to make as much room for her gargantuan husband in the tiny tub as possible. It took a lot of maneuvering and grunting but eventually Finn was comfortably situated in the tub with Rachel lying with her back on his chest.

"You're sure this isn't bothering your chest? We can always re-maneuver," Rachel suggested, tilting her head to look back at Finn.

He shook his head. "It's fine. My skin doesn't even hurt anymore. That's one good thing. I get really bad sunburns but they always heal really fast."

"Are you sure you're comfortable?"

"If I wasn't I'd tell you."

"Okay." Rachel moved on to the next topic. "So Mr. Hudson, did you have a good time on our honeymoon?"

Finn made smooth circles on Rachel's stomach while she ran her fingers up and down his legs.

"I had a fantastic time on our honeymoon. We should have one every week." Finn wagged his eyebrows at Rachel and gave her a smirk.

"You wish. I don't have that much energy and I don't think the neighbors would be too pleased. As it was I'm pretty sure Mary-Anne was banging on the wall during our last round."

"She's always banging on the wall. Maybe if she got laid herself she wouldn't be so uptight."

"Finn, you know she's waiting for marriage. I've got to admit she's a strong woman; stronger than I. I would not have had the willpower to wait until marriage to rock your world." Rachel giggled.

Finn scoffed jokingly. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one who does the world rocking."

"Nuh uh, I make you drool just with my boobs alone."

Finn raised his eyebrow and the corner of his mouth. "Oh, well, I'm pretty sure I've caught you checking out my ass when you thought no one was looking on many occasions."

Rachel turned onto her side to look at Finn better. "So maybe I have. You have a cute butt. I just like to look at it." She bit her lip as Finn could feel her hand moving along his thigh to his ass. "And touch it."

She gripped his rear and pushed herself up to get better access to his lips. They kissed fervidly as Finn pulled her closer and moved his own hands to cup Rachel's perfect round behind.

She could already feel Finn poking into her stomach, ready to turn their bathtub make-out into bathtub sex. Rachel pried herself off of Finn and stood up. She moved to stand over him then bent her knees to straddle his waist lining their bodies up so he easily pushed into her. She pulled Finn upright and they wrapped their legs around each other before hooking their arms under each other's knees, pulling them up to make more room and bring them even closer.  
>They rocked back and forth in the water as they passionately kissed until Finn moved his kisses to behind Rachel's ear. She moaned wildly as he sucked on the skin there and took her earlobe into his mouth.<p>

Rachel tugged on his hair and pressed her body as close to Finn's as she could get. It was moments like this that Rachel cherished and never wanted to lose. Though quickies and outright fucking were fun and had their place and purpose, it was when they were making love that she and Finn were closest and which she enjoyed most. When they made love they were connected in every sense of the word and felt so in love and content that they were pretty sure nothing could rival it. Rachel knew passion and romance could fizzle out of marriages but she would do everything in her power to make sure that would never happen to her and Finn. What they had was way too important to let it slip away. Through time, work, kids, whatever, Rachel would fight to keep their passion alive as long as they were.

Finn released Rachel's legs to pull her arms from under his. He stopped moving momentarily and pulled out making Rachel whine in protest. He splashed water everywhere as he moved to sit on the edge of the tub then lifted Rachel up and motioned for her to sit on his lap. She straddled his thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist and scooted forward until he was back inside her.

Finn held her body against his tightly, loving the feel of their wet skin rubbing against each other. He could never get over how much he loved every bit of Rachel's body from her perfect breasts which seemed made to fit in his hands to her gorgeous smile which always made him smile to the way her body molded into his in just the right way whenever they were cuddled against one another or making love. Not to mention how her lady parts were always tight and warm and beyond compare. It was like Rachel had been made specifically for him. Which was a good thing because he liked being the only one knowing how it felt to be entwined with Rachel and to feel her heartbeat and her hands in his hair or running over his skin and every other little piece that she had chosen to share only with him forever.

"I love you," he mumbled against her neck as he took a moment to break from her skin. He looked at his wife while he rotated her hips.

"I love you too," she replied in a breathy moan before seizing on top of him as her orgasm rolled through her body. Her eyelids fluttered and her mouth fell open. Finn groaned as her walls clenched around him and followed only a few seconds later.

When Finn began to relax from climaxing, momentarily forgetting his place, he leaned backward and when his body didn't stop he flexed his muscles to try to stay upright but it was too late. He tumbled backwards still holding onto Rachel's body tightly until he hit the floor of the bathroom.

"Ow," he groaned, just lying there on his back with his legs bent over the edge of the tub, Rachel sprawled out on top of him.

Slowly, Rachel's body began to quake on top of him while he could feel her pressing her face into his chest more. Finn picked his head up, wondering what exactly was happening to his wife until she lifted her head and he could see she was laughing so hard she had begun to cry. Rachel pulled herself off Finn and flopped down onto the floor next to him continuing to laugh.

"It's not funny Rach. I could have seriously hurt myself or you."

Rachel was still in the middle of her giggle fit and couldn't even respond. Only slightly annoyed, Finn picked himself up off the floor, unplugged the drain then lifted Rachel, throwing her over his shoulder still laughing.

"You think it's funny, huh?" Finn strode out the bathroom and tossed Rachel onto the bed. She continued to laugh as Finn crawled over her, beginning to laugh himself.

Finally able to speak as her laughter died down Rachel said, "You should have seen your face as you went down. It was better than your 'o' face."

"I have a sexy 'o' face. What are you talking about?" Finn started kissing her shoulder nibbling his way up her neck. "Now, I was promised more sex later."

"We just had more sex later. I fulfilled my promise," Rachel teased.

"Rach, you return to work tomorrow. This is our last day of our honeymoon week. We need to get crazy!"

Rachel chuckled at Finn's voracity. "What, naughty pictures and sex tapes weren't crazy enough for you?"

"We should watch those."

"I'd rather use our time today having sex rather than burning DVDs of us having sex. You can do that tomorrow since you have off still and then we can watch them when I get home." Rachel giggled at Finn's smirk then started squirming out from under him but he wouldn't let her move.

"Why are you trying to leave if you want to have more sex?" he whined, still holding onto her.

"Because we have more than one room and I kinda miss my kitchen," she implied with an eyebrow quirk.

Before she could say another word, Finn got up and pulled her over his shoulder and out to the kitchen.

After a go on the kitchen counter, a blowjob against the stove, being bent over the dining room table and fucked from behind, laying on the coffee table with her feet on Finn's shoulders as he ate her out again, and finally ending up on the couch taking their time to really build up the buzz then fall into a slight sex coma, the only light in the apartment was coming from the candles Finn had lit after Rachel had decided they needed to take a break to eat before her stomach caved in on itself. While Rachel quickly made some vegan grilled cheese and tomato soup, Finn had moved some furniture around to set up some blankets and pillows in the living room to have a nice little candlelit picnic.

They scarfed their food down, neither speaking as they realized just how hungry traveling and multiple orgasms had made them. Once all food had been consumed Rachel tried to clean the dishes up but Finn told her to leave them and pulled her into his arms. She sat leaning against his chest, playing with the hem of the shorts he threw on while he rested his chin on her head.

Then he started running his hands over Rachel's flat belly. "I can't wait until you have a big pregnant belly," he stated randomly, pulling his hands away to run over the air as if there was a protruding stomach under them.

"And why's that?"

"Because Puck says pregnant sex is hot." Rachel elbowed him a little. "Ow, it will also be for other reasons," he clarified, rubbing the spot Rachel hit. "You'll be carrying our little baby, a little piece of both of us and it means we'll have made something together. I know we're waiting on kids for a while which is fine with me and probably a good idea for now anyway, but I'm excited to be a dad someday and I can't wait to see you be a mom."

Rachel turned her head to look at Finn with a huge grin on her face. "You'll be such a great daddy Finn. Our little girls will be so lucky to be able to call you their dad."

"You mean our boys. I told you Rach, we're having all boys," Finn insisted.

Rachel scoffed. "That's what you think. You better tell your XX swimmers when we're ready to start procreating to swim faster than the others." They both chuckled until Rachel's face fell and she turned serious. "I know you would like boys but you wouldn't really be disappointed with a girl right?"

"Of course not. Like I tell you whenever this conversation comes up, I will love our kids whether they're boys or girls. As long as they're healthy that's all I really care about."

Rachel leaned up to peck Finn on the lips. "So what made you bring it up now?"

"I was just thinking about Puck and Anjali. I can't believe they're on kid two already, even if by accident."

Rachel nodded. "At least they're married, living together and both have decent jobs now." They went silent for a moment both lost in thoughts of babies and pregnancy. "I do wonder if it will be a boy or a girl. I'm scared to think that if they have a boy he'll turn out to be like Noah in high school."

"You mean running around having sex with everyone including his best friend's girlfriend who he got pregnant?"

"Exactly."

"See? This is why we can't have girls! I'll have to worry about guys like Puck."

"I'm sure if Puck and Anjali had a boy and we had a girl our daughter would find their son just as annoying as I find Puck and never even think of going there with him. I wouldn't worry about it."

"You still made out with Puck even though he annoyed you," Finn contested.

Rachel chose to ignore his statement and sat up then faced her fretting husband. "Finn, we're a very long way off from our children beginning to date since we don't even have children yet. Besides, Puck might have all girls while we have all boys or all girls ourselves. They may grow up to completely despise each other or just be friends or be totally indifferent to one another. You shouldn't worry about things that are years away."

"This coming from the woman who's planned out her own funeral," Finn said, poking a little fun at some of Rachel's crazier tendencies.

Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I may have planned my life out completely, but that doesn't mean I've planned out our children's. They're their own people. I have to let them find their own paths whatever they may be…you know, once they're born." Rachel repositioned herself so she was straddling Finn's legs, pressing her hands against his chest. "My point is, don't worry so much about who our kids will or won't date just yet. We have a while to wait." Finn took her hands in his and brought them up to kiss her fingertips.

"This has been a really great end to our honeymoon," Rachel commented as Finn dropped her arms over his shoulders and brought his hands to cup her cotton clad behind.

"It's not the end though Rachel. The honeymoon might be over but, we're just starting."

Rachel's face lit up with a huge smile and sparkling eyes. "Aw, that's so sweet, cheesy, but sweet. You're very right though Mr. Hudson. We aren't Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry: boyfriend and girlfriend or fiancés anymore, we're Mr. Finn Hudson and Mrs. Rachel Hudson: married couple now and I'm so happy to be starting this part of my life with you."

She hugged Finn tighter and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Alright Mr. Hudson, what do you say we prove that idea about sex dying after marriage false and get it on again?" Rachel giggled as she pulled away from Finn to look at him.

"I say you're the smartest and best wife ever, Mrs. Hudson." Finn laid her out and went to work making Rachel feel like the best woman in the world.

The honeymoon may officially have been over, but that didn't mean Finn and Rachel would ever be willing to let it end.


	37. Love Sick

So I'm updating this a lot sooner than expected but I figured it's completely written already, so why not?

I'd like to thank Hannah for inspiring this. Thank you. :)

Just another fyi, it's heavy on the Roxy/Isaac relationship so...

* * *

><p><strong>February 1st, 2038<strong>

Finn was lying in bed staring at the ceiling on that Monday morning. Goober had woke him up 10 minutes before his alarm was set to go off due to his loud and smelly farting so he figured he'd just lie there and relax for a while.

Roxanne had been pissed at him ever since he grounded her at Kurt and Blaine's anniversary party and it was kinda bumming him out. Roxy was his baby, his little girl, his mini-me and they had always been close and open with each other yet now she was ignoring him and when she did speak to him she addressed him as 'hypocrite' with an acidic tone. Even after he'd told her he would extend her grounding if she didn't go back to referring to him as Dad she still called him a hypocrite. She seemed to know exactly what her behavior was doing to him.

And so maybe he was a hypocrite. Yeah, he had sex at 16 but it was different. Okay, not that different. But it was still weird. When he was 16 and 17 and having sex he felt like he was old enough to be able to. Even his mom and Burt didn't really care that much as long as he and Rachel were being careful because they knew it was inevitable. So why did 16 seem too young for Roxy? She was still just a kid! She shouldn't be going around showing off her lady parts to boys! Especially boys related to Noah Puckerman.

And why him? He knew for a fact there were plenty of other guys out there interested in Roxanne as evident from Rachel's constant attempts at matchmaking through the JCC, so why did she have to pick Isaac? It was just too weird to think that Puck's son and his daughter wanted to be together. In a weird way it was like mini-Puckleberry which was just gross to think about.

It had been a full week since he'd released Roxy from her grounding. He missed his daughter who liked to watch old cartoons with him and take the dogs for long walks around the city and specifically go out of their way to annoy Kurt to no end by wearing matching plaid shirts and old puffy vests. He did not like the girl who was living under his roof sulking whenever in his presence and barely said two words to him anymore. He hated being seen as the bad guy so after only two weeks when he couldn't stand having Roxy look at him as if he were her jailer instead of her daddy he ungrounded her. Even after that things were still tense between them which might have had something to do with the fact that even though she was ungrounded he still wouldn't let Isaac in the house. She could totally see through all the excuses he made for why she couldn't have her boyfriend over and it was a point of contention between them. Finn insisted he wasn't trying to sabotage their attempts at spending time together but he definitely was.

As Finn thought about all this and ways to get Roxy to come around and start acting like her old self with him again, the bedroom door creaked open allowing in a sliver of light. Finn and Goober sat up and looked at the head poking through the door.

"Daddy," Roxy's voice whined through the air. "Can I come in?"

Finn turned the light on and beckoned Roxy to enter. "What's going on Roxy doll?"

She climbed into bed next to him and gave him a big hug while Goober hopped off, stretched and walked out of the bedroom. "I'm not feeling well Daddy. My stomach hurts." She pouted into Finn's chest as he hugged her tighter. He felt like it had been ages since Roxy came to him like this.

"Is it cramps?" he asked dryly. Living with two women whose cycles were synced he knew their time of the month was coming up which meant him and the boys would have to hide in their rooms for at least two days.

"No!" Roxy cried out. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

Finn ran his hand up and down Roxy's back soothingly. "Let me guess, you don't want to go to school today?"

Roxy shook her head against Finn's chest. He sighed.

"Finn? What's going on?" Rachel asked sleepily as she woke up and turned to look at her husband and daughter through small eyes. The light was still bright to her tired brain.

"Roxy isn't feeling well."

Rachel sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I feel sick." Rachel felt her forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever. Is it just your stomach?" Roxy nodded. "Well why don't you go back to bed and we'll get some ginger ale and crackers for you. Just go rest, okay baby?" Rachel brushed her fingers through Roxy's hair in a comforting manner. Roxy shook her head and hugged Finn once more before traipsing out of their room and back to hers.

Rachel threw the covers back and got out of bed to stretch. "It seems like Roxy has forgiven you finally," Rachel said as she walked into the bathroom.

Finn turned off the alarm clock since it was no longer necessary and got out of bed himself. "Yeah, just in time to get a stomach bug. I'm gonna go get her some crackers." Finn walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen where he found Zach already awake and eating what appeared to be an omelet and Tinker at his feet begging for scraps. "Are you awake or are you sleep eating?"

"I'm not Ian," Zach replied as Finn opened the fridge and Tinker sauntered over to him to see if he would provide her with some food.

"Why are you up so early today then?"

"Basketball game today. Coach is actually letting me play in it and I'm nervous. I've been a benchwarmer all season."

"I'm sure you'll do great Zach. You've improved a lot since last season and grown a few inches. And you can sink three point shots. No one else on your team can do that." Finn smiled and nodded proudly at his son. He nudged the tiny Chiweenie out of the way of the door to shut it.

"Yeah, I guess." Zach shrugged and continued eating his omelet as Finn patted him on the back.

He bent down to look him in the eye. "Zach, you're going to do great today. It's in your genes. You've got Mom's grace and the rest of my height that Roxy left over for you." Zach chuckled a little and gave his dad a lopsided grin. "And make sure to finish that omelet before Mom comes down or you'll have to listen to her vegan convert speech again."

Zach shoveled faster and Finn took the glass of ginger ale and saltine crackers back upstairs, Tinker barking after him then darting down the hall to bug Liam and Ian. He knocked on Roxy's door and heard a weak 'come in' from the other side.

Her room was dark and quiet when he entered but he could still manage to see the lump that was his child on the bed. She was facing away from the door and didn't even bother to turn around as Finn put down the crackers and glass. He sat down on the bed and patted Roxy's leg.

"So those hugs earlier... Does that mean you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"Mhm," Roxy grumbled in response. Finn smiled a little. "I'm really tired Dad. Can I go back to sleep please?"

"Yeah, get some rest. There's crackers and stuff on your nightstand. If you need anything today call me and I'll come right home since Mom will be busy in the recording studio all day." Finn squeezed her leg in reassurance then stood up. He walked back toward the door and closed it behind him to let Roxy rest and recover from whatever was bothering her stomach.

When he returned to his room, Rachel was in the shower singing some Barbra to herself. He tore his clothes off and popped into the shower quickly coming up behind her and startling her.

"Finn, I don't have time for shower sex right now," Rachel affirmed as Finn pressed her against the wall and attached his lips to her neck. "I have to get the kids up and get ready."

"Roxy is staying home and Zach is already up," he breathed against her skin as he ran his hand up and down her stomach. When his fingers made it between her legs she acquiesced.

"Really quick," she blurted as Finn lifted her up forcing a squeal from her.

Twenty minutes later Finn was lifting Ian out of bed and throwing him over his shoulder. He was the most difficult to wake up and usually it was only by tossing him in the shower half asleep that they could achieve getting him out of the house on time.

"And make sure to use soap," he called back to his child who like Liam hated bathing for some reason. When Finn was a kid he wasn't particularly fond of showering all the time either but he didn't try to avoid soap and water like the plague. He didn't understand why his sons were so afraid of it. "You have ten minutes. Use them wisely."

In Liam's room, Rachel was helping him search for his bow. "Liam, how could you lose it? Why wouldn't you put it back in with your cello?"

"I did!" her flustered son asserted. "I put it right where it was supposed to be like I always do! I don't get why it's not there!"

"Obviously you didn't since it isn't there Liam. You'll have to use one of your spares until you find the good one."

Just then Finn walked into the room. "Liam, you really shouldn't leave your bow hanging on the bathroom door. Put it in your case." He held the bow Liam had been searching for out to him and Liam sighed in relief.

"How did it get in the bathroom? I swear I put it in my case. Thanks Dad." Liam put his bow away then shooed his parents out of his room so he could get ready.

Mornings in the Hudson house were often fast paced with everyone flying around trying to get ready all at once. Even if Rachel wasn't working she still woke up early to see her kids off to school then go to her morning yoga. Today however she had to be in the recording studio to work on her album so she was trying to get everyone ready even faster than usual. Once Liam, Zach, and Ian were all in the kitchen for breakfast waiting for Finn to finish walking the dogs to take them to school, Rachel took a moment to check on Roxy.

She knocked on the door lightly but heard no response. Rachel opened the door anyway and popped her head in to see Roxy lying facing away from the door. She walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to her and noticed she hadn't even touched the ginger ale or crackers Finn had brought her yet.

"Will you be okay here by yourself today?" Rachel asked her daughter as she brushed some hair out of her face. "I can always wow them quickly then come home."

Roxy turned to look at Rachel. "I'll probably just sleep all day. You don't need to come home for me."

Rachel nodded. "If you're sure. You can sleep in our room to be closer to the bathroom if you want."

"I think I'll be okay. I have my garbage can if I need it," Roxy croaked out.

"Okay sweetie. If you need anything just call me or your father. I love you, Roxanne. Feel better, okay?" Rachel kissed Roxy's cheek before leaving the room and nearly running into Finn in the hallway.

"Is she feeling better yet?"

Rachel shook her head. "She'll probably just sleep all day. It might be that 24 hour thing that's been going around so let's hope by tomorrow she's better. Are the boys ready?"

"Ian threw his cereal at Liam for making a comment about the weight he's been gaining from his sleep eating problem so he's cleaning off and changing but otherwise they're ready. I'm just going to say goodbye to Roxy really quick."

"We really need to do something about his sleep eating. I thought we had stopped it. I'll schedule an appointment with the doctor I guess." Rachel leaned up to give Finn a kiss then patted his chest. "I'm going to go. I have to get to the studio. I love you."

Finn wrapped his arms around his wife and pecked her back. "Love you, too. I'll see you tonight." He released Rachel and swatted her backside playfully as she started for the stairs, earning a satisfying giggle.

Finn knocked on Roxy's door and entered again. She was still lying nearly lifeless on her bed. It broke his heart to see her feeling so bad she didn't even want to move.

"Roxy, we're leaving now. If you need anything call me. I hope you feel better." He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye baby."

When he got back downstairs to wrangle the Three Stooges, he found Ian holding Liam in a headlock and Zach sitting at the table laughing his ass off.

"Call me fat again!" Ian yelled at a screeching Liam.

"Ian! Drop him now!" Finn bellowed threateningly. Realizing his father had reappeared he let go of Liam and took a step back. "Liam! Stop antagonizing Ian 'cause I might not be around next time to save your behind. Ian, beating Liam up will not solve your problem and if I see you do it again, you're going to pay. Now if you'll please get out to the car so we can go. I don't want to be late."

"Where's Roxy?" Zach asked, noticing for the first time his sister wasn't around complaining about how juvenile they were acting.

"She's sick so she's staying home today. Now move it." Finn ushered his children out of the kitchen before grabbing some treats for his waiting dogs and handing them over.

Ian scoffed. "That's not fair! I wanna stay home too! I'm sick." He coughed for added effect.

"I don't think so Ian. If you're well enough to throw your cereal at Liam and put him in a headlock you're well enough for school. Move it now!"

After more bickering and pushing of bodies out the door, Finn, Liam, Zach and Ian were finally on their way to school leaving Roxy and the animals alone at the house.

A few minutes later, her door creaked open and her head popped out to look around. She walked into her parent's room which was quiet and empty save for Goober sprawled out in the middle of the bed asleep and Tinker lying at the foot of the bed too then went downstairs. She checked her brothers' rooms, the bathroom, living room, dining room, laundry room and kitchen and all were empty. An eerie quiet not often found in the Hudson household had fallen over the apartment until Roxy started squealing and dancing around the living room in triumph. And her mother said she couldn't act her way out of a paper bag. She fooled both parents.

Rejoicing in her ability to successfully convince her parents she was sick and needed to stay home from school, Roxy ran back up to her room and started to prepare herself for her plans that day. She showered quickly but made sure she was squeaky clean before shutting the water off. She stared at herself in the mirror trying to best decide what look to go for. Should she straighten her hair? Or curl it? Or perhaps an up-do?

Then there was the make-up. Should she go with sultry temptress or more natural beauty? Figuring she had some time to think about it while her hair dried a little more, Roxy went back to her room. She had two outfits to choose from. Both were sexy but she wasn't sure which she wanted to wear. Was she in a red mood or a black mood?

All these questions swirled around in her head as no clear decision came to mind. If she couldn't even pick out what to wear how was she supposed to even do this at all? This was a big deal and she didn't want to mess it up. Maybe fate should decide.

Roxy grabbed a quarter from her change purse. "Heads red, tails black. Okay." She tossed it in the air and watched it land on tails on her bed. "So red it is." Rather than going with the fate the quarter chose, she took control back. Besides, the red wouldn't be quite so intimidating.

Now knowing what she'd be wearing, she felt confident in her decision of less is more when it came to her make-up and wearing her hair down in soft curls. An hour later she looked at her phone to see she had a text.

_You ready?_ it read.

_10 mins_ she sent back. There were just a few more things she had to do before she would finally be ready.

Roxy put her phone down and quickly went about changing her sheets, lighting candles, turning on some quiet music and checking her appearance in her floor length mirror a dozen times. Once she was satisfied, Roxy sent out another text.

Two minutes later there was a knock on the front door causing Tinker and Goober to bark their heads off from her parent's room which she had locked them in. Roxy glared up in their direction, willing them to shut up. Refocusing, Roxy stood behind the door taking deep breaths and calming her nerves before unlocking it and swinging the door open to allow her favorite guest in.

"Hello Isabelle," she giggled at the old nickname for her boyfriend.

Isaac was so taken with her appearance however he didn't even care that she called him by a girl's name again. He gulped thickly as he looked at her in the bright red babydoll negligee she had on. It was simple with only a thin black stripe under her cleavage complete with a little black bow but it looked sexier than anything she had ever worn before.

"Are you going to come in or do you plan on standing in the hallway until my father gets home?" Roxy teased. This snapped Isaac out of his minor stupor and he walked into the apartment.

"You're sure no one will be home anytime soon?" Isaac asked nervously as he pulled his coat off and hung it up glancing around to make sure Finn wouldn't pop out from behind the couch and nut-punch him with a knife or something. Roxy had gotten lucky with only being grounded two weeks for their earlier indiscretion but if they got caught again he was sure Finn would give him non-optional gender correction surgery and put Roxy in a chastity belt forever.

Roxy smiled and nodded. "They totally bought it. I told my mom I'd be asleep all day and my dad says he'd leave work for anything I needed but since I don't plan on needing him for anything he should be there until at least 3:30 and my mom will be home even later than that. Don't worry; we're completely alone for the next six hours." She wrapped her arms around Isaac's neck and tenderly placed her lips on his. "You didn't tell anyone you were coming over here right? Your parents think you went to school while school thinks you're home sick?" They had been planning this ever since Roxy announced she was ready for more and she wanted to be sure it would go off without a hitch.

"Positive. I called in as my dad. No one should figure it out," Isaac assured.

"Good, now let's go upstairs." She smiled devilishly at him before taking his hand and leading him toward her bedroom.

When they got there Roxy locked her door behind her just to be safe and shoved a fidgety Isaac down onto her bed. She straddled his legs and started kissing him but he wasn't getting into it quite as much as he usually did. In fact, he wasn't even touching her.

"Isaac, what's wrong?" she asked with a quiver in her voice.

"I'm just...are you sure you're ready? I don't want you to feel pressured just because I've been ready since I learned what sex was." He stared into her face trying to gauge how she felt.

Roxy laced her fingers with Isaac's and brought his hand up to her lips to kiss the back of it. "Isaac Alexander Puckerman, how could you think you were pressuring me? You have been nothing but sweet and understanding in regards to this. I feel no pressure to give myself to you at all. You are the only person I would ever want to share my first time with and I'm so ready to share it with you right now. There is no doubt in my mind about it. So relax, stop worrying about our parents and if I feel pressured, because I don't, and just make love to me already!" She giggled as a wide grin spread across Isaac's face.

Feeling much more confident Isaac took Roxy's face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. Things progressed much like any other make out of theirs with a lot of sucking, nipping and touching until it came time for actually showing off the goods.

Sure they had felt each other before but as their relationship had been so secret and the potentiality of getting caught was always in the back of their minds they never really progressed beyond that. Every time they were physically intimate they had kept their clothes on so neither was sure just what the other looked like.

"How..." Isaac gulped, "um, how do you w-want to do this?"

Roxy had never seen Isaac so jittery over anything before. It would have been cute if Roxy didn't feel exactly the same way, like she would totally fuck everything up. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to think of how best to kick things off.

"W-we could try just taking our clothes off and going from there...?" she suggested. Roxy didn't know what to do. This was further than either of them had ever gone before and though she knew it was what she wanted it was still pretty terrifying.

"Okay," Isaac said through a dry mouth.

He started pulling his sweater and undershirt off while Roxy lifted her babydoll over her head. Isaac's mouth fell open in an almost cartoonish manner as he looked at Roxy's boobs. They always felt awesome but now he could see the proof that they were.

She blushed under his gaze but didn't make a move to try to cover anything. Instead she started to help Isaac unbutton his jeans while he continued to sit there stunned.

"They're not going anywhere you know. You don't need to watch them like someone will walk off with them," she joked when he still hadn't looked up from her chest.

A little reluctantly, Isaac tore his gaze from the most perfect pair of breasts he'd ever seen and looked Roxy in the face. She was a little smug at the fact she held such power over him. She motioned for him to sit up on his knees so she could get his pants off. Rather than taking the two pieces off separately she decided to go for broke and ripped both his jeans and boxer briefs down at the same time to reveal his straining erection.

Without meaning to Roxy burst out laughing. She covered her mouth with her hands and looked up at Isaac who was rather confused and embarrassed. His face was going red and he crawled off the bed and started pulling his boxers back up.

"What are you doing?" Roxy cried out, reaching for Isaac. "The point is to take your clothes off."

"If you're going to laugh at me I don't want to do this. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you," he said with irritated melancholy. He ripped his shirt off the floor.

Shocked and a little scared Roxy got off the bed and turned Isaac to face her. "No, no, no, no! Isaac I swear, I wasn't making fun of you. I don't think you aren't good enough." Her voice lowered as she mumbled. "It's quite the opposite actually. You know I laugh when I get really nervous. When I saw...your size I just panicked a little because well, you're much more...well endowed than I had imagined. That's all I swear. I love you and no matter what you were like down there I would never make fun of you for it." She hugged Isaac tightly and kissed him passionately. "Believe me though you have nothing to worry about," she assured after breaking their kiss.

"Really?" he asked with a raised brow.

Roxy stared at him. "Please, like you don't know you have a huge penis. It would be a shame if my dad cut it off. To make sure he doesn't, why don't you join me on the bed so we can get things restarted before he comes home?"

She pulled out of their embrace and laid down on the bed patting the space next to her. Isaac dropped his shorts again and crawled back onto the bed practically pouncing on her. Ego now bolstered by his girlfriend telling him he had a huge package, he didn't waste any more time being a nervous wreck.

Isaac kissed his way down Roxy's body, stopping when he got to the red lacy panties she was wearing. He sat up straight between her legs and hooked his fingers in the lace and tugged it down her body.

"You're so beautiful," Isaac breathed out as he looked down at her completely nude for the first time.

"You're just saying that because I'm naked," Roxy chuckled.

Isaac shook his head. "Nope. I think you're beautiful always." He settled between her legs and kissed her deeply as she tugged on his dark hair.

"You're poking into my stomach," Roxy murmured against his lips. "Why don't you put a condom on and poke me a little further south?"

"Have I ever told you I like how you think?"

"A few times." Roxy bit her lip as she pointed toward her desk. "They're in the bottom drawer in the back."

Isaac jumped off the bed and rushed over to the desk to search for the box. He pulled out an entire ream and tore open the first one he ripped off. Isaac rolled it on and got comfortable between Roxy's legs again.

"If we need to stop let me know."

Roxy shook her head quickly. "Just...do it." She pulled his head down to kiss him when she could feel his tip moving up and down her slit. She hoped she was wet enough he'd slide in easily to make it as painless as possible.

No such luck. Isaac pushed into her forcing a tiny shriek from her mouth. She mashed her lips and eyes together to keep from crying.

Isaac was freaking out now. He really wanted to focus on how good Roxy felt but he couldn't knowing he was causing her so much pain. "Roxy..."

"Pull out," she squeaked. He shook his head and did as told. He freaked out further when he noticed the blood when he sat up.

"Oh my God! Roxy, what have I done? We have to stop! You're bleeding!" He gripped his head in a panic. Despite the pain which was lessening, Roxy began to laugh.

She sat up and placed her hands on his face. "Did you even pay attention in health class? That can happen. I'm fine. I just needed a second to collect myself. Now, calm down and come on. Pun intended." She giggled and kissed him again pulling him back down.

Roxy could tell Isaac was nervous again but as for her, she was relieved. That hadn't been that bad really and it would only get better over time. "Isaac, seriously, it's okay. I'm fine and if we don't keep going it will never get better." Gently, she caressed his cheek. "Please keep going."

Isaac shook his head and aligned himself once more, swiftly thrusting into her again. This time didn't seem to hurt her as much but Isaac could tell she was in pain. He waited until Roxy smiled and gave him the 'continue' nod to actually start moving.

Roxy closed her eyes in an attempt to focus on the pleasure but the problem was that it wasn't very pleasurable. The pain was still too much to enjoy it physically but that was okay. She knew it would get better because she was with Isaac and he wouldn't let her never get enjoyment out of it. Plus emotionally it was a whole new level of connection with him. Roxy finally understood why she could hear her mother moaning at all hours of the day when she and her father were home together.

Roxy opened her eyes and had to keep herself from laughing. If she hadn't been aware of the circumstances she wouldn't be sure if Isaac was in intense pain or pleasure based off the faces he was making. His eyes were screwed shut and he was biting his lip as his hands tightly gripped the pillow under Roxy's head.

"Oh God, Roxy, I'm...I'm gon-" Before he could even finish his sentence he let out a strangled cry and his entire body seized over Roxy. He whined a little as he came.

All the while Roxy just lied there not really doing anything besides watching Isaac, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do. A few seconds later he was done and pulling out before collapsing on top of her. He wrapped her in his arms tightly while she played with his hair.

"That was fast," she stated plainly.

Isaac lifted his head and sheepishly stared down at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, I promise. It was only the first time. First times are very rarely perfect. We'll get better." She leaned forward to peck his lips reassuringly.

Isaac nodded and smirked appreciatively at her. "Did...did you...?"

"No," Roxy said quietly. Isaac rolled off her letting out a sigh.

"I suck."

Roxy molded herself against his side and wrapped her arm around his body. "You don't suck. Like I said, it was our first time. They aren't like they are in the movies, especially porn." She raised a knowing eyebrow at Isaac who looked in the other direction a little guiltily. "It will take more than one quick attempt to turn into a _love machine_. Not everyone can be Uncle Puck. Hell, Uncle Puck probably isn't Uncle Puck. No one is that good from the get-go."

"I dunno. My dad made his first time sound awesome."

"Well our first time was awesome too. Just because you didn't last very long and I didn't come doesn't mean it sucked. It was great because it was with you. That's all I care about."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," he said grinning at her.

Roxy pursed her lips and shook her head no. "Never. I mean everything I said." She kissed his cheek. "Now, you know we still have about five and a half hours to start working on getting better right? Waste not, I say."

She giggled as Isaac rolled them over so he was back on top. "I love you, Roxanne."

"I love you too, Isaac."

The next few hours passed by much quicker than either Isaac or Roxy would have liked. They were hours well spent learning each other's bodies and what they did and did not like and as far as Roxy was concerned the day couldn't have been more perfect. To make sure they would be able to live to have sex again someday, Roxy and Isaac decided that he should really leave with enough time to make it home so it looked like he had actually gone to school instead of his girlfriend's house to deflower her and lose his own virginity at the same time.

They stood at the front door holding each other and kissing each other senseless until Roxy pulled away. "You should really get going if you want to be home by three. Thanks for coming over. I had a wonderful time."

"Thanks for inviting me. We should get together like this more often." Isaac gave her a cocky grin before kissing her once more. "I'll call you later. Maybe we can actually schedule a real date now that we don't need to hide anything."

"We've been on real dates."

"I'm talking one where we don't need to look out for anyone who could tell your dad we're dating." Roxy rolled her eyes at him. "So can I tell my friends about us...?"

"You can tell them we're dating but if you spill to anyone that we're having sex now, I will kill you. That is not information anyone besides us needs to know."

"When can I tell them we're having sex?"

"After we're married and have children." Roxy chuckled at Isaac's eye roll. "You should go. I will be awaiting your call." She pecked him on the lips once more then shoved him toward the door. He opened it and stepped out into the hall. Roxy waved goodbye as Isaac walked down the hall then shut the door when he got to the elevator.

She had barely taken two steps to go back upstairs to make herself look sick again when there was a knock on the door. Roxy paused then went back to answer it. As soon as she opened the door a blur lunged at her and picked her up, pressing her back against the door. Lips were on hers, a tongue prying them open while Roxy fisted her hands in Isaac's hair.

"One more time," he breathed out against her skin as he moved his lips down to her throat.

All Roxy could do was shake her head in consent before Isaac carried her back up to her bedroom for one last romp before he really did have to leave.

At 3:30, Isaac was back home in Queens trying so hard not to sing that old Lonely Island I Just Had Sex song his dad always sang to his and his sisters' disgust and mortification after he would have sex with their mother but which now proved totally relevant. In Manhattan, Roxy was lying in her bed after having changed her sheets, put her flannel pajamas back on, giving Isaac the garbage bag full of used condoms to dispose of, letting the dogs out of the bedroom, pretending to have a stomach ache and replaying her amazing day in her head.

At 3:43 Roxy could hear the dogs barking and the familiar sounds of her brothers raiding the kitchen for an after school snack and footsteps coming up the stairs. She turned onto her side and went into sleeping sick child mode.

"She's probably asleep still," she could hear her mother say as the door cracked open. It was unusual that she was home already.

"I just want to see if she's feeling better," her father replied. Roxy could feel a dip in her mattress as her father sat down and gently shook her. "Roxy, Roxanne."

She let out a pained moan for good measure then turned her head, playing groggy. "Hi Daddy."

Finn smiled at his daughter. "Hi baby. Are you feeling better?"

Roxy shook her head. "A little."

"Do you want anything? I can make you some chicken noodle soup unless you don't want to eat..."

"Soup sounds great. Thank you." Roxy smiled at her father who leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Soup coming right up." Finn stood up and exited the room leaving Rachel and Roxy alone. She took Finn's place on the bed and ran her fingers through Roxy's messy hair.

"You think you'll feel better for school tomorrow?"

She shook her head yes. "Must have been a 24 hour thing."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." Rachel kissed her cheek and stood up while Roxy went back to lying on her side facing away from her. As Rachel started walking toward the door however a little ripped purple square sitting in Roxy's garbage can caught her attention. She moved closer and realized it was a condom wrapper.

Taking a tissue from the box on her night stand Rachel reached in to grab it and noticed the used condom lying next to it. She thought better of going into the can and just picked the whole thing up.

"Roxanne, why is there a used condom in your garbage can?" she asked accusingly, pointing out the offending condom and wrapper as Roxy turned to look at her.

Roxy's eyes widened in horror when she saw what her mother was asking about and she wanted to die on the spot. She was going to kill Isaac! After their last impromptu round Roxy specifically told him to throw the wrapper and condom into the bag he was supposed to take with him. Now because he couldn't follow simple directions they were both going to die horrible agonizing deaths.

"And do not even try to lie to me young lady." Rachel put her hand on her hip and tapped her foot waiting for her daughter to explain herself.

Roxy sat up and guiltily looked at the floor, wringing her hands together. There wasn't a point in lying anyway since the evidence was pretty damning. She spoke in a quiet voice. "I faked sick today so Isaac could come over to have..." she trailed off, not wanting to have to say the word. "I know I was wrong and I'm so sorry Mom! I shouldn't have lied to you and Dad and I know you think I'm too young but Isaac and I love each other and we obviously were being careful and please, I am begging you, please do not tell Dad! I will suffer any punishment you see fit, just please do not tell him." Roxy started to tear up at being caught and possibly never being able to see her boyfriend again.

Rachel was sympathetic. She was pissed off Roxy lied and she was definitely going to be punished for skipping school to have sex but Rachel remembered what it was like at her age. It was hard being in a relationship with someone you really loved and not acting on that love.

A knock on the door broke the silence that had fallen over Rachel and Roxy as they stared at each other. Finn poked his head in then opened the door further to carry in a tray of chicken noodle soup and crackers.

"Chicken noodle..." he dropped the sentence when he realized something was going on. Roxy's eyes were filled with unshed tears and Rachel was holding her garbage can up. "What's going on?"

Finn set the tray down on Roxy's dresser as Rachel pulled the bag out of the garbage can and tied it. "It's just her stomach. She had a wave of nausea when she sat up."

Finn sat down next to Roxy and rubbed her back soothingly. "Maybe we should take you to a doctor."

Rachel spoke. "I'll think she'll be fine if she stays in her room and rests for a little longer. Maybe eating will help." Roxy nodded in agreement.

"If you're sure. If it gets worse you're going to the doctor's." He kissed her temple and squeezed her shoulders. "I hope the soup helps."

A loud crash and shrill screams could be heard coming from downstairs. Finn stood up with an irate expression. "Excuse me. I have some kids to kill." Finn walked out and Rachel closed the door behind him.

Roxy looked at her mother appreciatively. "Thank you."

"Don't think for a second you're off the hook. You skipped school to have sex with your boyfriend and that is not okay. You're grounded again. You know I hate lying to him, but I won't tell your father you're grounded, but you are. No friends, you can only leave the house to go to school, you will do the dishes in addition to folding laundry and vacuuming and no Isaac, for a week."

Roxy shook her head accepting the terms. She knew it could be a lot worse so she'd take this without fighting.

Rachel went to sit down on the bed but quickly stood back up before her butt could touch the blanket. "Did you change the sheets at least?"

Roxy rolled her eyes a little. "Yes Mom." Rachel sat down and faced her daughter who was still looking at the floor, too embarrassed to look at her mother.

"I didn't tell your father because I remember what it was like for us when we were your age. Granddad nearly strangled him for finding us naked together and he really went ballistic when he found out we were having sex. I don't want that for you. What you and Isaac do is your business. I'm not stupid. I know that you're going to have sex if you really want it because you're a hormonal teenager with a boyfriend. You just have to know it's not okay to lie to us and skip school to do it. That is why you're grounded."

Roxy sniffled a little and looked up at her mom. "You're not mad that I had sex?"

"I'm not particularly happy about it but I'm not going to fly off the handle and tell you 'you can't' because that will just make you want it more. I think we should establish some rules though. Obviously no more faking sick and skipping school, if you're going to do it please make sure to be discreet about it. We don't need the whole world or Dad to know what goes on between you and Isaac and I'm taking you to a doctor to get birth control."

"We used condoms."

Rachel shook her head. "Condoms aren't perfect. They can break, sometimes without you even realizing it. I want you to be safe because I am not ready to be a grandmother yet and you are much too young to be a mother so you are going on birth control in addition to condoms if you are going to have sex." She remembered all too well how traumatic her pregnancy scare was at seventeen. Rachel didn't want Roxy to ever have to go through that.

Roxy's face went red. It was so awkward talking about her sex life with her mother. "Okay," she conceded. "Can we be done talking about this? It's weird."

"For now. I suggest you eat your soup and make a miraculous recovery so that you can get started on the dishes that I'm sure your brothers have left in the sink." Rachel grinned smugly at her and tilted her head to the side before standing up. Taking the bag of garbage with her, Rachel walked toward the door but paused before opening it. "Roxanne, I know it may be awkward to talk to me about this kind of stuff, but I'm always here if you need me. I was like you once so I know what you're going through. Don't ever feel like you can't come to me with anything." She smiled at her then pulled the door open and exited.

Feeling mostly relieved, Roxy threw herself back down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had been caught and was grounded again but at least her dad hadn't found out which was her biggest worry. She also knew how much her mother hated keeping the truth about anything from her father so she really appreciated that she wasn't spilling her secret.

Just then her phone glowed on her nightstand. She grabbed it and saw it was a text from Isaac.

_Parents going to TX w/ Scar 4 weekend. Have house 2 self. Wanna join me? We can act out fantasy of kitchen sex. ;)_

Roxy groaned at the words, feeling herself become aroused just at the thought. Of course the Puckermans had to leave the house empty over the weekend she would be grounded.

She ever so reluctantly texted back, _Can't. Grounded. Long story._

It was going to be a long week of grounding.


	38. May the Force Be With You

A little bit of Finchel family Halloween fluff. :)

* * *

><p><strong>October 29<strong>**th****, 2027**

"But Mommy, I wanna wear my princess costume for Halloween," Roxanne whined in Rachel's ear as she helped make sure her dress was hemmed properly.

Rachel plastered on a smile, trying to hide her frustration at her six year old's constant whining since she got home from school. "Princess Leia is a princess, sweetie."

Roxanne did not look amused. "I mean my _real_ princess costume!" she threw back in an exasperated tone.

"I know sweetie, but Daddy picked Star Wars for the group costume this year for the school party. You'll get to wear your Rapunzel costume on Sunday when we go trick-or-treating with Uncle Puck and Aunt Anjali."

Roxy stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "But I wanna wear my pretty princess costume today! This costume is boring and I don't even get a lifesaver!"

Rachel chuckled as she sat back on her heels to look her daughter in the face. "They're called lightsabers, baby. And you get to carry a phaser!"

"Blasphemy!" a deep menacing voice called out from the doorway. Both Rachel and Roxy turned to look at the hulking Darth Vader standing there, looking terribly out of place in the pink and puppy covered room. "They are not called phasers! They are blasters! We are not going as Star Trek characters!"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow at Vader before looking back at Roxy. "My mistake. You get to carry a _blaster_." She rolled her eyes and stood up being careful not to trip on her long Queen Padmé Amidala costume.

Darth Vader stepped forward and found Roxy's head, feeling around for her honey buns. "Oh, my young Padawan, you look adorable."

Roxy groaned and looked up at Vader in annoyance. "Daddy, you're weird." Without another word, she walked away from her parents to leave her room.

"Roxanne, wait," he called out to her. She turned around impatiently. Vader took three deep breaths. "Roxanne, I am your father."

"Can I go now?" she asked with a slight attitude.

"Go ahead." She turned around and stalked out of her room. "May the force be with you!" Vader called out to his daughter's retreating form.

Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around Vader's waist. "She's got a point. You are a little bit of a weirdo."

"Hey, hey…that's _Darth_ Weirdo to you." Vader chuckled and leaned forward to give Rachel a kiss. "Now give Daddy some sugar."

Rachel burst out laughing at him. "You are such a cheeseball. And I would but it's kind of hard to see your lips under all that plastic."

"Oh, yeah," Vader said before pulling the helmet off his head and revealing his helmet hair.

"I love when you have helmet hair." Rachel ran her fingers through it and pulled his face down to kiss him, getting a little bit of her lipstick on his mouth. "Sorry, this stuff comes off so easily." She wiped his lips with her thumb. "You look really good in your costume."

Finn smiled at her. "Thanks. So do you. I know Roxy hates hers but she looks cute in it. Like a real mini-Leia and Kurt made the boys look awesome too."

"Where are they?" Rachel asked with a little concern. She was still in super over-protective mother mode as opposed to the usual over-protective mother mode as Ian was barely a month old and Kurt was still getting used to being around newborn babies as their surrogate had just given birth about three weeks prior.

"Kurt and Blaine are with them. Don't worry. Ian isn't even awake right now, Zach is in his playpen chewing on Liam's t-rex and Liam is having a lightsaber duel with Blaine. They're all fine, babe. I think Kurt's girlish screams would be an indication that something was wrong." He rubbed his hands up and down Rachel's arms reassuringly.

"I'm sorry. I know I need to relax. Kurt is still just so new to being a parent and I worry. Ian is just so little still and so fragile."

Finn leaned down to look right in Rachel's eyes. "You realize he's got two kids of his own who are even smaller and younger than Ian right? It's not like Kurt's the homeless guy who lives in the alley near your theatre asking to babysit in exchange for a six-pack."

"I know that. It's just anxiety." She patted Finn's chest control panel. "Now let's go see how cute our little Jedi and teddy bear are."

"He's an ewok, Rachel, an ewok, specifically Wicket. There are no teddy bears in Star Wars."

Rachel just shook her head and gripped Finn's hand and pulled him out of Roxy's room and downstairs to the nursery. Her face lit up when she walked in and saw Blaine lightsaber dueling with her two year old who was red in the face from giggling so hard. Roxy was seated in the rocking chair holding a squirming Zachary dressed like the cutest baby Yoda she'd ever seen while Kurt was putting the Wicket hood on her sleeping newborn. Bartie and Ella were fast asleep in their seats and dressed like the cutest little pumpkins.

"You look so cute!" Rachel squealed as she walked further into the room and took Ian from Kurt.

"Thank you, I worked very hard on my costume," Kurt replied with his Kurt chuckle as he looked down at his Kingly ensemble.

Rachel took in his costume and smiled sweetly at him. "I was actually talking about all the kids, but your costume is very nice too Kurt. You look like royalty." She patted him on the shoulder but his face still fell slightly. Blaine came up next to him and clapped him on the shoulder. He was dressed like a knight.

"Are we all ready now? The party at school has to be starting soon, right Finn?" Everyone turned to Finn who was adjusting his control panel.

"What? Oh, yeah, it starts at six but I need to be there by at least five-thirty to make sure my room is set up for the trick-or-treating. It's completely Star Wars themed," Finn explained with excitement.

"I just need to make sure the diaper bag is stocked up if you want to start getting the kids in their coats." Rachel carried Ian over to his crib and laid him down while checking the bag. Finn took care of Zach who Roxy had handed to him while Liam began whacking him in the legs with his lightsaber.

"Dada, I wan play!" Liam yelled at Finn who was ignoring his hits to keep from dropping Zach.

"Liam, we'll play later. We're gonna go to the party now. You gotta get your coat on, buddy."

"Play, now!" he screamed loudly causing Ian to wake up and start crying. Zach, feeling totally left out, decided to throw his own screams into the mix and began crying too which did nothing to keep Bartie and Ella asleep.

"Oh my gosh, babies are so annoying!" Roxy screeched as she ran out of the room and back upstairs to her pink and puppy covered sanctuary. She would wait until the small ones stopped their screeching cries to even attempt venturing back downstairs.

It took nearly 20 minutes to get all four babies to stop crying but finally all the Hudsons were in their car heading toward the school for the Halloween party. This was Finn's favorite event that the school threw every year because of the costume contest. Ever since Roxy had been born and he and Rachel had enough family members to enter in the Best Group Costume category, they had won. It was a title Finn enjoyed having because it was something that his entire family worked together on to win. This year he planned on winning again with their awesome Star Wars theme and he was not going to let anyone sneak in from under them and take it.

When they arrived to the school everyone followed Finn to his room and was pleasantly surprised with the level of craftsmanship to the decorations. The room was done up to look like the room Han Solo was frozen in carbonite in.

"Wow Finn. I didn't know you were _this_ into Halloween," Blaine commented as he walked in and looked around in awe.

"Finn takes the contest very seriously. This is his equivalent of the Tony's every year." Rachel chuckled as she lifted Ian out of the stroller and cradled him to her body as he was beginning to get fussy again.

"Daddy, can I go to the gym and see if any of my friends are here yet?" Roxy asked. She was bored and needed to get away before Ian could start crying again.

"Hey Blaine, do you think you could escort her to the gym for me? I don't need her wandering off," Finn asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Honey Buns, show me the gym."

Blaine and Roxy left the group and Finn, Kurt, Rachel and the babies stayed behind. At six o'clock, they decided to finally make their presence known and head into the gym where the bulk of the activities would be held.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Father himself," a familiar woman's voice called from the punch bowl as Finn and Rachel walked over to it. "And his Queen. Nice costume choice, Finn."

"Thank you Abby," Finn replied through his Vader helmet. "Where's Frankenstein?" He noted that she was dressed as his bride.

"He's currently in the bounce house with Lily," Abby replied. "And who do we have down here?" Abby bent down to look at the babies in the stroller and Liam in Rachel's arms. "We got a little Luke Skywalker and Yoda. Oh my God, is that Ian?"

"Yes, Ian's a little Wicket." Rachel beamed at her baby as Abby went a little crazy over how cute he was.

"I've only seen the pictures Finn has showed me of the little guy. He's so cute!" Abby exclaimed. Ian just stared at her like she was insane which wasn't far off with the way she was dressed. She made googly eyes at him and used the baby talk voice until Frankenstein showed up looking tired already.

"'Sup man? Nice costume!" he said to Finn.

"Thanks, man. I like yours too, Jason."

"Whoa! Even got a voice changer! Nice. There's no way Harrison is going to beat you."

Finn ripped his helmet off quickly and tucked it under his arm. "What's Harrison here as?"

"His family came as the Addams Family. I saw them in the locker room earlier."

This really displeased Finn. He couldn't let Harrison win his event! The guy was a dick and for some reason had hated Finn ever since they first met. The rivalry had started out simple enough. At first it was over coffee in the teacher's lounge. It was a courtesy that the person who finished the pot would make another one. No one had a problem with this rule except for Harrison and when Finn mentioned it to him after entering the lounge and seeing that the pot was being emptied and not replaced for the fifth time by him, Harrison got in Finn's face and said it wasn't his job to make coffee. From there the rivalry escalated.

Harrison would belittle Finn's work on a daily basis saying that the arts were not as important as sports, he would accidentally spill his food on Finn, steal his favorite chair in the teacher's lounge and Finn could handle all this stuff to begin with. He would just focus on his work and the kids and leave Harrison at work when he came home for the night choosing to focus instead on being a dad and husband. Unfortunately, Harrison started to get more personal with his jibes after Rachel came to visit him with Roxy and Liam just after he was born.

They had been in the lounge showing Liam off when Harrison came in, took one look at him and called him an 'ugly baby'. Finn nearly flipped his chair over and knocked the douchebag out until Rachel intervened and got him to calm down. With two kids in the house they couldn't afford for Finn to go to jail for assault. Harrison just laughed at Finn who was turning red, trying not to beat the shit out of the guy.

Harrison could insult Finn all he wanted but call his baby ugly and you were looking to get a beat down. He seethed all day and from then on it was war. Hudson versus Harrison and there was no way Finn was going to let him win.

On top of that, Harrison had the balls to try to take Finn's title from him for Best Group Costume. For the past three years they had been in competition for it but the Hudsons had always come out victorious and it really stuck in Harrison's craw. This year was going to be no different. Finn _would not_ let him win.

"You're missing one though," Jason said, breaking Finn out of his anti-Harrison thoughts.

"What?"

"Where's Leia? I'm assuming that's who Roxy is dressed as."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, she's around here somewhere with my brother-in-law." He glanced around the gym until his gaze caught on Gomez Addams. He narrowed his eyes as his jaw set and his nostrils flared. "Harrison…" he gritted out.

Rachel turned around to see him too and was just as annoyed. She wasn't as hardcore about the rivalry between her husband and the gym teacher but she couldn't stand Harrison. He brought out a monster in Finn that she didn't particularly care for and he had insulted her child. Who calls a baby ugly?

"Finn, calm down. We're going to win this. Star Wars is way more popular than the Addams Family," Rachel said, trying to calm her reddening husband down. She ran her hand up and down Finn's arm comfortingly before turning his face so she could look him in the eye. "Finn, relax."

He just smiled tightly at her and slammed his helmet back down on his head. "I'm going to find Roxanne."

With that Finn stalked off leaving Rachel, Abby and Jason behind. "Men…" Rachel scoffed.

"Tell me about it," Abby replied while Jason rolled his eyes.

Finn wandered through the crowd looking for Blaine or his daughter. Throngs of children were amassed in the gym playing Pin the Nose on the Pumpkin, bobbing for apples, doing other arts and crafts and going through Zombie Training 101, etc. Finally he was able to spot Blaine popping out from behind a prop bush and scaring a bunch of little kids in the Monster Make-A-Scene. Then Roxy came out and shot him with her blaster, killing the monster and saving the town. Finn smiled at how cute Roxy was as she celebrated while Blaine dramatically fell to the floor 'dead'.

When their scene was over, Blaine and Roxy walked off the little stage and Finn scooped her up, pulling his helmet off to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You did it, Roxy! You saved the town!"

"Daddy, can we do a scene together?"

"Maybe later, Roxy doll. Right now we need to go find Mommy though so we can sign up for the costume contest."

They slowly made their way through the screaming children back to the bleachers where Rachel, Kurt, Abby and the kids were sitting. Finn put Roxy down and she and Blaine had just begun relaying their monster scene to the group when Finn's least favorite person spoke from behind him.

"Well, Hudson, I see you're going for Best Group Costume again."

Finn turned around slowly trying to compose himself. "Yes, Harrison, we are and like usual, we will be winning." He smiled smugly at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ha, doubt it. My family will be taking home that honor tonight."

Finn scoffed. "You came as the Addams Family. That will never beat Star Wars. Everyone loves Star Wars, it's a classic."

"The Addams Family is more classic than Star Wars! And you've got a bunch of babies in your group, literally!" Harrison stuck his hand out and pointed to the boys.

"Yeah, because they're my kids. There's no age limit for the group costume, Harrison and my kids always look adorable in their costumes."

"Your kids aren't as cute as my kids."

"My kids are way cuter than your kids and I have four of them! You only have two!"

"So? At least mine can walk!"

"Your kids are nine and eleven! My wife just had two babies in one year!"

Rachel, Kurt and Abby watched the two men bicker back and forth about who would be winning and why. "They're acting like squirrels fighting over a nut," Abby whispered to Rachel who thought it was a weird analogy but agreed nonetheless. She stood up ready to break the pissing contest up until Harrison's next words made her freeze.

"Well at least my kids don't have you and your wife's ugly mugs."

Now Rachel was pissed. "Excuse me? How _dare you_? My husband is a thousand times more attractive than you and I'm a MILF, as I've been told by numerous fans of mine and our friend Noah, and my children are fucking adorable! So you better step off and get back to your family before I beat you with my husband's lightsaber and if you _ever_ speak like that to me or my husband again, I will make it my mission to destroy you, capeesh?"

Harrison looked at little scared as the tiny woman yelled at him but quickly composed himself. "I'll see you at the results, Hudson." Harrison turned away and left Rachel steaming behind him.

Finn had a growing smirk on his face as Rachel turned around to face him haughtily. "That man is a real piece of work."

"You seemed to handle him pretty well. Your Italian even surfaced." Finn pulled Rachel in for a hug and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too and I love winning so let's go sign up for this contest and kick Harrison's ass all the way back to Staten Island." Rachel giggled as she left Finn's embrace and picked Liam up while Finn grabbed the stroller. "Come on family, there's fun to be had!"

Over the course of the next two hours, Roxy had succeeded in picking out seven apples while bobbing for them, Liam had been deemed the gayest Luke Skywalker ever by Kurt as he had dumped purple glitter and gold stars all over himself at the Make A Mummy table, they had a family caricature portrait drawn of them, Roxy and Finn made a monster scene with Finn as a werewolf and Roxy keeping him as her puppy and little Zach and Ian stole all the ladies of the teacher lounge's hearts with their chubby little faces and costumes.

Then the event of the night arrived and it was time for the moment of truth. The Hudsons stood at one end of the stage while the Harrisons stood at the other end out in the audience. Every so often Finn and Harrison would toss evil glances at one another while the winners of other categories got called until finally Best Group Costume: Faculty was the next one up.

"If we could have the contestants up on stage please," Mr. George, the principal said into the mic. Finn took Zach and Ian out of the stroller while Rachel held on to Liam and ushered Roxy up the stairs. Two other faculty members had entered with their families as well but their costumes were nowhere near as good as the Hudsons.

"This year for Best Group Costume: Faculty we have Mr. Ungermeyer and his family as the Power Rangers, Mr. Harrison and his family as the Addams Family, Mrs. Harlow and her family as characters from Shrek and Mr. Hudson and his family as characters from Star Wars."

The audience clapped and everyone waited eagerly for the result.

"And the winner is…"

Finn closed his eyes and prayed that if they couldn't win that at least Harrison wouldn't. He would be humiliated if the students of Wilson thought that Mr. Harrison had a better costume than he did. Finn couldn't be sure, but he was under the impression that most of the kids at school didn't care for Harrison either.

"Mr. Hudson and family!"

"Yes!" Darth Vader's voice yelled loudly startling the babies Finn was holding in his arms. He handed Zach off to Rachel and ripped his helmet off his head. A huge smile was spread across his face and he dropped his helmet and lifted an un-amused Ian up, dancing around with him.

The way Finn was acting, Rachel would have thought he'd won the lottery or an Oscar or something. She loved that an event like winning a costume contest with his family brought such joy to Finn's life. Rachel smiled at her husband who was elated at winning and was currently making their kids giggle before suggesting they take the celebrating to Finn's classroom as the final part of the night, trick-or-treating, would be starting immediately after the contest was over.

On the way off stage, Finn glanced at Harrison who was not pleased with the way the voting had gone down and was talking to Mr. George about how he believed the results had been rigged. Kurt and Blaine met them at his classroom, their twins sleeping away soundly despite the noise.

"Apparently everyone thought your kids were cuter," Kurt said with a chuckle as they walked in victorious with their ribbon stating they were first.

"That's because they are," Finn stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm so excited for candy!" Roxy bellowed when she poked her head out of the room and saw kids grouped together getting ready to trick-or-treat. "Mommy, can Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt take me and Liam around this year?" She bounced on her toes in excitement.

"Did you ask Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt if they could take you?"

Roxy ran over to Blaine and Kurt. "Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, can you take me and Liam around the school for trick-or-treating this year?" She looked up at them with the same puppy dog eyes Finn would use whenever he tried to get Kurt to do something he didn't want to do and they had no choice but to give in. The kid was just too cute.

"Sure Little Princess, we'd love to take you around," Blaine accepted, putting his arm out for Roxy to take.

She smiled brightly at her uncles. "Thank you, Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt!"

"Well, grab your pumpkin bucket and I'll grab Mr. Sparkles." Kurt picked Liam up off the floor and grabbed his bucket too.

"Candy now?" he asked Kurt with excitement.

"Yep, candy time. And guess what? You can eat as much as you want of it tonight because you'll be Mommy and Daddy's sugar problem!" Liam clapped happily as he thought about chocolate. Kurt turned to Rachel. "If they wake up, there are bottles and diapers in their diaper bag," he said motioning to his sleeping infants.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Roxy squealed, taking Blaine's hand and dragging him out of the room. "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy!" She waved to her parents and disappeared out of the room until she ducked her head back in the doorframe. "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby doll?"

"Save me some Reese's. They're my favorite and you ate them all last time!"

Rachel just laughed at her daughter's indignation. "I'll make sure Daddy doesn't eat them all. Go have fun trick-or-treating."

She left again and Rachel crossed the room to Finn. "Will we be celebrating our victory later tonight?" she asked rather suggestively.

"Don't we always?" Finn cocked an eyebrow at her.

"When we're not being interrupted."

Finn pulled Rachel against him. "Thanks for doing this with me every year. I know it's not the Tony's or Grammy's but it's important to me."

"That's why I do it. I love you and I know it makes you happy and of course I will support you. Plus it's always nice to see the sour look on Harrison's face when he loses." Finn laughed before placing a kiss on Rachel's lips. "I love you so much, Finn."

"I love you too, Rach." He kissed her once more. "We should turn the fog machine on and the lights off. We'll be getting kids soon."

"Let me just make sure the babies are taken care of first."

Rachel and Finn busied themselves with their tasks and five minutes later their first trick-or-treaters arrived. They walked into the set and found Darth Vader and Amidala by the candy bowl.

"Mr. Hudson, your costume is so cool!" one of the boys said as he stuck his hand in the large bowl of candy.

"Thank you, Andy," Vader replied. "Hey! Save some for the rest of the school! Don't make me use the force on you."

Andy put a few pieces back and thanked him for the candy. "Thanks Mr. Hudson! Happy Halloween!" Andy and a few other kids called back to him before leaving the dark room.

Finn and Rachel waved at them with their own calls of Happy Halloween for a happy Halloween it was indeed.

* * *

><p>Happy Halloween everyone!<p> 


	39. Blast From the Past

Sorry for the crazy delay in updating on this everyone. It seemed my muse had moved on to my other projects, but finally I have finished this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>August 15th, 2026<strong>

"Roxanne, please stop pole dancing," Finn shouted to his five year old from over the hood of the car he was thinking about buying for Rachel.

She held onto the lamp post in the lot with one hand, one leg wrapped around the base and her head thrown back. Finn cringed at the sight.

"But Daddy, it's fun!" Roxy cried in protest. She continued to swing around the pole ignoring her father's request.

"Oh baby, please do not ever say that to Daddy again." Finn walked over to his child and forced her to stop by gripping her hand and dragging her away.

She glanced up at him with a pinched face. "But why? It was fun Daddy."

Finn face palmed. He did not need his daughter thinking working a pole was a fun pastime. She already had a penchant for drawing the attention of the boys in her summer camp and ever since he took her to school back in March she'd been boy crazy over that no good Noah McGregor.

"You know what else is fun? Listening to Daddy and doing everything he says without question, okay?" Finn said quirking his eyebrows and grinning widely at her. She didn't look convinced.

"Daddy, Daddy! I want that one!" Roxy suddenly started shouting and pointing, jumping up and down in joy at spotting the new 2027 Chevy Camaro. "It's so shiny!"

Finn chuckled. "Well, when you're able to buy your own car then you can get it. Right now we're here to get a car for Mommy."

"But Mommy doesn't want a car. She said so. I _do_ want a car so you should buy one for me," Roxy announced in what she thought was solid logic.

"Nice try but I don't think so." Roxy scrunched her face in disapproval at Finn's words.

"Can we get McDonald's?" she asked pointing at the McDonald's across the street.

"Now that I can buy for you, but don't tell Mommy. She'll kick Daddy in the shin and make him sleep on the couch again." Finn shook at the memory.

Ever since she found out she was pregnant again, Rachel had been more determined than ever to keep to her vegan diet this time through. With Liam she had made it a few weeks longer than with Roxy but still she succumbed to the delicious smell of barbeque chicken wafting through the house.

So far she had made it five months, her longest success to date, but it was getting harder and harder not to acquiesce to the new baby's rather large and meat craving appetite. Essentially to make sure she wouldn't, Rachel had thrown out every bit of food that was not vegan in a bout of hormonal rage and wouldn't let anyone bring non-vegan food into the house. She literally made Finn sit outside for over an hour the one day after he bought a gallon of non-soy milk, cheese and turkey and ham for his lunches. Rachel cried on the other side of the door to him about how he didn't care about her needs and how dare he bring that kind of food into their home. After much persuading and making Rachel realize that the kids needed the protein, she finally let him enter the house.

If Finn and Roxy showed up back at his parents' house with McDonald's, Rachel would send the death glare his way and he would be lucky to ever speak to her again much less anything else.

As they sat in McDonald's eating their hamburgers, Roxy swinging her feet and humming to herself, Finn thought about how he'd get Rachel to leave the house to come with him to the car dealership. For some reason she was adamant about not getting a car even though they really needed one. Sure they lived in New York City which had one of the best public transportation systems around and cabs as far as the eye could see but it wasn't just him and Rachel anymore. They had two kids and another one coming in a matter of months. Taking the subway or cabs with that many people just wasn't plausible anymore. Plus Finn could easily take Rachel to the hospital himself then when she was ready to pop.

"Daddy," Roxy said seriously, her voice very quiet. She ducked her head lower to whisper to him. "Mommy is here." Finn's head whipped around and his eyes immediately landed on his pregnant wife who was pushing a stroller up to the counter.

Finn stood up. "Stay here and finish your apple slices," he said to Roxy who shook her head. He walked up behind Rachel and stood there quietly wondering how long it would take Rachel to realize he was there.

"…and do you have anything bigger than a Big Mac?" she asked the guy working the register. He shook his head no. "Okay, I'll just get two Big Mac's then…and a large fry…make that two…and a chocolate milkshake…oh and some chicken nuggets with ranch. Do you have the McRib right now?" The guy shook his head no again. "Damn it. Oh well, just make that a grilled chicken. Oh and a water."

Finn snorted. "Gotta watch that waistline right?" he baited. Rachel visibly froze at his words before slowly turning to face her grinning husband.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" she said through a gritted smile.

"Roxy was hungry. She's over there eating her apple slices." He turned in her direction to see her stretching around the garbage can to see what was going on. Her eyes widened like a deer in headlights when she realized she had been caught. "Or at least she's supposed to be," he called back loudly. Roxy sat back up in her chair.

Finn turned his attention back to his caught wife. "The better question is, what are _you_ doing here Ms. Hypocrite?"

Rachel's jaw set. "I'm hungry."

"I can see that." He looked around her at the mountain of food the guy was placing on her tray. Finn took his wallet out and paid for the food Rachel hadn't gotten around to buying yet. "Were there no carrot sticks in the veggie drawer?" he mocked.

Rachel sighed as Finn picked up her tray and she pushed the stroller back to their table. "Your mother was making a turkey burger for Burt and she noticed I was hanging around the kitchen a lot so she offered me one but I didn't want to fall off the wagon so I declined then decided to go for a walk to my dads' with Liam to get away from the smell of the meat, but all these people were having barbeques and the air just smelled so good. I thought maybe taking a drive would help but when I got in my Daddy's car it was like it took over and drove me here. I knew I should have gone drive-thru," she explained bitterly, pulling Liam out of his stroller and sitting him in the high chair Finn brought over.

Finn smirked at her. He knew it would only be a matter of time. "Babe, it is okay to go off your diet you know. You _are_ pregnant."

Rachel shoved a fistful of fries in her mouth. "I know," she said around the mass before swallowing. "It's just…the other vegan moms in my Mommy and Me classes went their whole pregnancy without eating anything non-vegan and they were only on their first pregnancy. I'm on number three! I should be able to do it." Rachel took a large bite out of her first Big Mac. "I am a strong woman. Why can't I do it?"

"Rach, it has nothing to do with strength or anything. You get the cravings because it's what the baby needs. I don't know why you insist on fighting it every time and I bet that those other moms are lying about eating completely vegan. I know at least Julia is if she's one of the women saying she went the whole time without eating meat. I watched her get a hotdog from a cart outside the building your class is in when I went to pick you up the one night."

Rachel smiled weakly before taking another bite. "You're right. I just feel so bad about eating meat. I mean all those poor cows and chickens…" She took another bite of her burger.

"Mommy, can I get a car?" Roxy asked point blank when the conversation seemed to break.

"Ha, I don't think so young lady. Mommy and Daddy don't even have a car."

"Nuh uh, Daddy is buying you a car today," she said brightly, smiling at her parents.

Rachel's head swiveled toward Finn who sheepishly laughed. "I…I didn't buy you a car…yet." His face twitched between laughter and annoyance as he glanced between his wife and daughter.

"How many times do we need to have this conversation, Finn? We don't need a car!"

Finn threw his head back, a mask of irritation on his face. "Rach, we _do_ need a car. It's too difficult to get around with the kids. You remember how hard it was to get to JFK with all of our stuff and the kids just last week? In a few weeks we'll be adding another kid to that. Rachel, you are a Broadway star with multiple children. There is no reason you should have to take the subway or taxis anywhere."

"Dada," Liam screamed making his presence known, throwing a French fry at his father trying to gain his attention.

"Liam agrees with me," Finn said waving his hand at his son. He pointed at Roxy. "And I know this one wants a car too. She wants the new Chevy Camaro." Roxy shook her head, a big grin on her face.

Rachel pursed her lips at Finn. "You're never going to drop this are you?"

"If you don't come to the car dealership across the street with me after you're done devouring half of some cow, I will buy the car I want and you will get no say. By the end of the day we will have a car though," Finn stated frankly.

"Why are we buying one here? Wouldn't it make more sense to wait until we got home?" Rachel asked as she wiped the ketchup off Liam's face.

"Not really since I only got us one way tickets out here. I thought we could have a road trip home in our new car," Finn explained.

Rachel looked horrified at Finn's words. "You thought it would be a good idea to have a road trip from Lima to New York with a pregnant woman and two young children? What kind of drugs are you on? We'll be stopping every ten miles so I can pee! Finn, that is a horrible idea."

His brow furrowed in thought that maybe Rachel was right but then shrugged. "Too late now. Are you done eating yet? I want to go car shopping." Finn snuck his hand over to Rachel's fries and tried swiping one but Rachel caught him.

"Touch them and you lose a finger," Rachel snarled, biting at his hand as he withdrew it.

Fifteen minutes later after Finn watched Rachel down enough food for the entire family they walked out of the restaurant and back over to the car dealership.

Finn walked Rachel over to the car he had been looking at for her, the latest Chevy Tahoe, but she didn't look impressed.

"Finn, why would we need an SUV in Manhattan? I mean it is environmentally friendly according to the label but still…"

"Rachel, three kids," was all he said in argument.

While her parents argued about which car to get completely ignoring her input, Roxanne wandered around looking at all the different models of Chevy's. She really wanted that Camaro. She walked up to the driver's door of it to see if she could possibly hop inside just to look around and pretend like it was hers.

She approached the door, her hand outstretched ready to open it until suddenly the door of the car next to it swung open and whammed her in the back knocking her forward into the Camaro then down onto the ground.

"Oww," she cried out rubbing her chest where it hit the car as she sat up wondering what just happened.

An attractive blonde teenager stepped out of the vehicle, her hands over her mouth in shock as she realized what she had just done.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," she said as she closed the door and knelt down to help the child she had just knocked over get back onto her feet. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Roxy rubbed her rump which she had fallen on hard as she looked up at the girl. "My butt hurts," she stated blandly.

Another woman walked around behind Roxy wondering what was going on herself. Roxy turned around when the woman spoke and did a double take. The woman looked very much like her own mother except older.

"Roxanne!" she could hear Rachel screeching. She looked around the woman's legs to see her mom urgently pushing Liam in his stroller with Finn right behind her. "Roxanne, get your butt back here! You can't just wander off…"

Rachel slowed her walking, Finn nearly crashing into her as she realized just who was standing around her daughter.

"Rachel?" Shelby said with surprise as she turned around and found herself staring at a pregnant Rachel Berry…or Hudson as it seemed to be.

"Shelby?" Rachel replied in nothing more than a whisper. She was having a hard time comprehending just what was going on. Then a familiar looking blonde stepped into view from behind Shelby and Rachel gasped while Finn's eyes widened.

If the girl had been wearing a Cheerios uniform and a scowl she'd have looked just like Quinn at that age.

"This must be your daughter. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to knock her over. I wasn't paying attention when I opened my door so I had no idea she was standing there," Beth apologized as she pushed Roxy back over to Finn and Rachel. "I think she's okay though."

Beth's eyes narrowed as she took in Rachel's face. She looked eerily familiar. When she turned back to her mother who was staring at the woman, she figured out why.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Well this is awkward," Shelby stated crossing her arms over her chest. She hadn't seen Rachel in 16 years and now here she was meeting the entire family she had created in that time with one of the delinquents who'd slashed the tires of her last Nationals winning show choir's cars. Shelby wondered if that meant she'd made it out of Lima or not.

Rachel and Finn shook their heads in agreement with Shelby's statement. "I didn't realize you lived in the area," Rachel said quietly.

"We just moved here actually; kind of missed home. Are you still living here?" She wanted to know if run-ins like this would be a regular occurrence.

Rachel shook her head furiously. "No, we live in Manhattan. We're just here visiting our parents before Finn and Roxy have to start school. Finn's a music teacher and Roxy's starting kindergarten in September," Rachel crowed proudly.

Shelby looked at the children more closely for the first time. The girl looked just like her father and the boy chewing on his foot looked very much like Rachel. Then she looked at Rachel's pregnant belly. It hit her then that she was now, genetically anyway, a grandmother.

"Cute kids," she said pointing to them.

Rachel smiled as she looked down at Roxy. "Thank you. I think they're pretty cute too but, I'm kind of biased." She let out a small laugh which seemed to start to break up the tension.

"How are you Rachel?" Shelby asked simply.

"I'm doing very well. As you can see I'm very happily married with two, almost three children." Rachel rubbed her baby bump appreciatively. She stared between Shelby and Beth. "And what about you?"

"We're doing very well. Just decided a change of scenery was necessary; needed to get out of the city. We're here looking for a car for Beth actually."

Beth stepped into the middle of everyone. "Hold on. Mom, what is going on? Who are these people?" she asked very confused by the entire situation.

Roxy pulled on Finn's hand to get his attention. "Daddy, that lady looks like Mommy," she whispered to him quite astutely.

Finn looked at his wife. "Uh, Rach, did you and Shelby want to catch up? I can take the kids and go talk to a salesman…?"

"Yeah, why don't you do that." She let Finn take the stroller and watched him walk away, crossing her arms over her chest looking at her birth mother.

"Did you maybe want to go for coffee?" Shelby asked pointing to the Lima Bean next door.

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Rachel, Shelby and Beth were sitting at a table sipping on their respective drinks. Being pregnant Rachel couldn't exactly drink caffeine but she was enjoying her raspberry lemonade quite thoroughly.

Beth looked between the two women trying to figure out why they looked so much alike. "Anyone wanna tell me what's going on?"

Rachel looked to Shelby who began to explain. "Do you remember how I told you I had a baby years before I adopted you?" She nodded remembering the story. "Rachel is my daughter, Beth."

They all paused for a moment while the information sank in. "I see. So, you're my sister?"

Rachel's mouth fell open. "Uh, um, well, I guess technically." When Rachel thought about it in some way she was Beth's sister which was kind of weird. When she really thought about it she realized just how weird the situation was. Her husband thought he had been Beth's father when it was actually her best friend's husband who had helped her husband's girlfriend cheat on him then gave her baby up to her biological mother thus making her best friend's husband's baby her sister. It was giving her a headache thinking about how complicated the whole thing was.

"I've always wanted a sister. When my mom told me about you I asked her if we could find you but she said it probably wasn't a good idea."

"Well, you found me now." Rachel smiled a little tightly. This entire thing was difficult to swallow.

"Have you run into Quinn at all?" Rachel asked, wondering if Quinn had seen Beth since Shelby had left with her. Puck hadn't but she knew he constantly wished he could.

Shelby shook her head. "I haven't seen Quinn or Puck since we left."

"Quinn and Puck? My birth parents? You know them?" Beth asked Rachel.

Rachel wasn't sure what she should say as she wasn't sure what Shelby wanted her to know. When Shelby nodded at her though, she knew it would be okay to talk about them. "Quinn dated my husband, Finn, before me. He actually thought he was your father for a while. Then we all learned Puck was. It was a long saga. And Puck is actually married to my best friend Anjali now."

"Do they have kids?"

Rachel looked concerned. She hadn't seen Shelby in over a decade and she didn't really know Beth at all yet Shelby was okay with her revealing all this to her daughter? "Shelby, are you sure this is okay? We haven't spoken in 16 years."

"I know, but now that you're here, maybe it's time we do." She looked at Beth. "Do you think you could go get me a muffin, sweetie?"

She scrunched her eyebrows together. "Um, I guess so." Shelby handed her some money and she left the table to go get a muffin.

Shelby looked back at Rachel. "I know I have no right to come in and disrupt your life. I've wanted for so long to apologize for how I left things with you but I didn't know how. But now you're here and I need to tell you that I'm so sorry for doing what I did to you. It wasn't fair to you at all."

"You're right. It wasn't." Rachel paused, feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes. "But you know what? I'm not that upset anymore. Sure, it hurt knowing you didn't want me the way you wanted Beth, but I got over it. I moved on and now I'm working on Broadway, married to the man of my dreams and raising two adorable children, getting ready for another, and even though you left me, I have to be grateful to you somewhat. I mean, I wouldn't be here without you. And you leaving me, it made me realize that when I was ready for kids…I would do everything in my power to make sure they never felt as abandoned as you made me feel."

Rachel's words stung Shelby a little but she knew Rachel was right. She gave her up then pursued a relationship with her only to decide she didn't want one then flaunted her new baby in her face. It had been pretty low.

"Rachel, I am so, so sorry."

Rachel took Shelby's hand and gave her a weak smile. "I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago."

Beth came back with a blueberry muffin setting the plate down in front of Shelby. "Is everything okay?" she asked, noticing that both women looked a little teary eyed.

"We're fine or at least we will be," Rachel said with a quick smile to the girl. She dug around in her purse looking for a pen and paper. "I don't know how interested you would be in speaking with him, but if you'd ever like to talk to Puck, I know he'd love to see you. He thinks about you all the time and I know he _and_ Anjali and their kids would love to meet you…if it's alright with your mom of course." She looked to Shelby before scribbling down Puck's house number. "And if you're interested we're having a family dinner tonight. You can stop by and meet my kids if you'd like."

Shelby smiled at her appreciatively. "I'd like that. We'll be there."

Rachel stood up from the table and grabbed her purse. "I really should get going. I need to pee again and if I don't get back to the car dealership Finn is going to buy a ridiculous truck or sports car that we don't need if I'm not there." She scribbled down her dads' address and told them what time dinner was before giving Shelby and Beth an awkward hug goodbye.

When she arrived back at the dealership she found Finn sitting in the waiting area while her daughter pushed Liam around in his stroller like she was driving a racecar. When she ran into the back of a large man's legs and he shot her the death glare, she quickly high tailed it back over to Finn and hopped in his lap for safety. Rachel giggled to herself as she sat down in the chair next to Finn.

"Rachel, we are now the proud owners of a Chevy Tahoe!" he crowed proudly, flashing her a large smile.

"Did you really buy a car without me being here?"

"I thought we decided on the Tahoe?" he asked confused.

"Well, I guess, but I thought you would have waited for me."

"I wasn't sure how long you were going to be with Shelby." He shifted Roxy to his other side and placed a protective hand on Rachel's swollen belly lightly rubbing it. "How did that go by the way?"

Rachel put her hand over Finn's. "Shelby and Beth are joining us for dinner. They wanted to meet the kids."

Finn looked worried. "Are you sure that's such a good idea after everything? You used to tear up just thinking about her."

Rachel pulled her lower lip into her mouth and nodded as she stared at the floor. "I think it will be good. I've forgiven her for everything and she apologized and…it will be good."

Still not totally convinced, Finn just nodded. "If you're sure. I just don't want any drama. You and the baby don't need any stress."

"Don't worry, the baby and I are fine. Maybe if we get back to my dads' before they get home and get the little ones to take a nap I can show you just how _fine_ I am." She waggled her eyebrows at her husband playfully.

Like a bullet, Finn hopped to his feet, holding Roxy in his arms. "You take your dads' car back and I'll get the new car. I only have one car seat though so you gotta take Liam. Now, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Rachel laughed at Finn's eagerness and determination. "You need to calm down. It'll take me a little while to waddle out to the car."

"I'll get the car. You wait by the entrance." He carried Roxy with him as he bolted for Rachel's dads' car. "You ready for a nap, Rox?"

"I don't wanna take a nap. I'm not sleepy," she replied wondering why her dad was trying to force a nap on her. She very rarely took naps anymore. "Can't I play the Wii?"

"Sure, but you gotta have the volume really loud."

A few hours later, after some really great pregnant sex while Liam took a nap and Roxy played Just Dance and when Leroy and Hiram came home, dinner was nearly ready when a knock on the door made Rachel more nervous than opening night of a new show. She told her fathers Shelby and Beth would be coming by to which they were as worried as Finn had been about the potential effects on Rachel's state of mind and had been freaking out a little ever since they had started working on dinner.

Feeling too riled up to answer the door herself, Rachel sent Finn to let Shelby and Beth in. He greeted them cheerfully and took the cherry pie Shelby had brought with her. As he stared at Beth he couldn't help but be entirely reminded of Quinn.

"Daddy, Mommy needs you in her bedroom!" Roxy yelled as she ran to the door where Finn was standing. She looked really confused as to why the people from the car dealership were at her grandfathers' house.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." She smiled at Finn and ran back upstairs to visit her mom.

"Well, come on in. We've been waiting for you."

Shelby and Beth followed Finn further into the house and he offered to take their coats. He hung them in the closet then took the pie into the kitchen where Leroy and Hiram were baking and watching Liam play with some pots and pans on the floor.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Finn left them in the kitchen and headed upstairs to find Rachel in her childhood room. Instead of hugging a teddy bear to her chest like she used to when he'd find her in her room in high school whenever she was a little stressed or upset, he found her hugging Roxy to her and singing her a song softly. "Rach?" He sat down next to her and hugged her to his chest, stroking her hair. "What's going on, babe?"

"I shouldn't have invited her. It was a mistake."

"I thought you said you forgave her though?"

"I did, but…how can I face her for an entire evening after 16 years? We don't know anything about each other and-"

"Rachel," Finn tilted her head so she'd look at him. "She's your mother. I know things between you are not the greatest but…maybe now that you've met again you should try to work things out. Maybe that's why you ran into each other."

"That lady is Mommy's mommy?" Roxy asked pulling out of Rachel's arms to look at her father with wide eyes. "But Mommy doesn't have a mommy."

"Everyone has a mommy, sweetie. Mommy just wasn't raised by her mommy. Come here," Finn said, beckoning Roxy to come with him. He stood up and picked Roxy up from Rachel's bed. He stuck his hand out for Rachel to take. "You gonna come downstairs and eat dinner? Your dads made chicken for you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her enticingly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and wiggled her way off the bed taking Finn's hand. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "You can do this, Rach. We'll all be there with you."

They made their way downstairs to find Hiram, Shelby, Beth and Liam in the living room. Shelby and Beth were playing peek-a-boo with Liam who was absolutely giddy. He giggled every time Beth removed her hands from her face and reached out from his place on Shelby's lap to try to grab Beth's nose.

"Hello, Rachel," Shelby greeted.

"Are you really my Mommy's mommy?" Roxy asked from Finn's arms.

Shelby cleared her throat. "Well sweetie, yes I am."

"How come you aren't married to Granddad and Granddaddy?" she asked as Finn sat down with her in the chair across from the couch. "Mommies and daddies are supposed to be married to have babies together. That's what my Daddy said when I told him I wanted my own baby."

Hiram answered her question as delicately as he could. "Well sweetie, two daddies can't have a baby on their own so we had to find someone to be your mommy's mommy. Shelby wanted to be her mommy so she had a baby for us."

"Why can't two daddies have a baby?"

"It just doesn't work that way, Rox," Finn answered.

"But Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine want a baby." Roxy continued to wonder about babies keeping Finn rather occupied with finding interesting ways of avoiding the gory details of baby making while Rachel and her parents talked about the past 16 years.

"So you married Finn obviously. What happened with Jesse?"

"It didn't work out. I've been in love with Finn since we met so it never would have worked out. I've always been his." She smiled at Finn who was getting his ear talked off by their daughter about how she wanted to name her next baby brother Fozzie Bear because he was her favorite Muppet.

Beth watched Roxy and Finn interacting. "Your daughter is really cute. I am really sorry I hit her with the car door earlier."

"She's okay. Roxy always bounces back easily. She's her father's mini-me, though with much of my personality. Ever the little drama queen." Rachel giggled as Roxy threw her head back in exasperation when Finn told her they would not be naming the new baby Fozzie Bear. "Ooh," Rachel cried as the baby kicked her in the kidney. She rubbed her belly and spoke to it. "Hey little guy, that's not very nice."

"You're having a boy?" Shelby asked with surprise.

"Yes, another little boy. Last one. We decided on only three kids."

"Ladies, gentlemen, dinner is ready now," Leroy called as he entered the living room, escorting everyone to the dining room.

From there the tension seemed to break up and Rachel felt more at ease as they easily discussed the past and talked about the potential future. Rachel and Finn bickered about names for their son when Beth asked about it, Finn wanting Zachary and Rachel wanting Ian, Roxy complained about how she didn't like eggplant and told Beth that she liked her pretty hair and wished she could be blonde like her, Liam threw some potatoes at Finn when he started to fuss and Hiram asked Shelby about their move back to Lima. Roxy was interested in getting to know her new grandma and aunt and practically interrogated them about their favorite things, what they liked to do for fun and other things she considered important as they moved back to the living room.

When they progressed into dessert, Rachel suggested that maybe Shelby and Beth could come over for the holidays when they came back to visit over Christmas break. She seemed to like the idea of getting to know Rachel and her family more and agreed.

Shelby knew she had messed up with Rachel all those years ago and had always regretted it but now it seemed that she was getting the chance to make amends. If Rachel was willing to let her into her life after everything, she was willing to put in the effort too. She wanted to get to know her daughter and her grandchildren and she was even willing to get in contact with Puck so he could see Beth. If she could, maybe she'd even try to find Quinn.

As the night drew to a close, Rachel, Shelby and Beth stood at the door saying goodbye.

"It was really great seeing you again, Rachel. I'm glad that we ran into each other."

Rachel smiled at her. "Yeah, it was nice. And it was nice meeting you too, Beth. Puck will be really happy to hear from you."

"It was great meeting you too, Rachel. Your family is really adorable and I can't wait to see the new little guy. You _have_ to send us pictures when he's born." She rubbed Rachel's belly then put her coat on.

"We'll definitely keep you updated." She leaned forward to give Shelby a hug then hugged Beth as well. "We'll see you both at Christmas. Thanks for coming over."

"Thanks for inviting us, Rachel. We'll see you at Christmas." Beth opened the door and they waved goodbye to her as they stepped through.

"Bye! See you soon," Rachel called as they walked out to their car. She closed the door and found Finn standing a few feet behind her leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"See, I told you everything would work out." He pushed away from the wall and walked up to Rachel, pulling her into his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck and went up onto her toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Maybe you were right. Maybe we were supposed to run into each other. It would be nice to have a relationship with her if at all possible, if she's really serious about trying this time. And after she finished her interrogation, Roxy deemed her worthy of her affection." Rachel and Finn chuckled and started to head upstairs to tuck Roxy in. Finn had already put Liam to bed but Roxy was insistent that Rachel needed to help tuck her in too. "I just hope this turns out to be a good thing. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Well no matter what happens, I will be right here with you. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Finn." They stopped on the stairs to kiss until Roxy came out and stood at the landing.

"Daddy! You and Mommy need to tuck me in! You can kiss later!" she huffed at them before throwing her hands in the air and walking back to the guest room she and Liam shared whenever they visited Rachel's parents.

They just chuckled at her and continued up the stairs. When they arrived at her room, they found her sitting on the bed with the covers at her feet, arms crossed over her chest with a 'well?' type of expression on her face.

"Okay, Roxy doll, time for bed." Finn pulled the covers up over her body and tucked the blanket under her tightly making a cocoon she was unable to move in.

"Daddy," she giggled at him. "It's too tight."

"Tighter? Okay." He tucked the blanket in more, making her wiggle around and giggle until he let up and loosened the blanket a little bit. "Are we good now?"

Roxy shook her head. "Yep." She pulled her arms out and wrapped them around Finn's neck when he leaned down to hug and kiss her goodnight. When Finn pulled away Rachel sat down on the bed next to Roxy and leaned down to give her a hug and kiss too.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." Rachel stood up and blew Roxy a kiss before walking toward the door with Finn. She flicked off the light and closed the door enough only to leave it open a crack.

"Now that your dads are asleep and the kids are in bed, what do you say you and I get naked and you let me love you down? Roxy did say we could kiss later." He ran his hands down Rachel's back to cup her ass, pulling her close. She pressed her hands flat against his chest and seemed to contemplate his offer.

"Nah. I'm tired." Rachel pulled away from her disappointed husband and walked toward her bedroom they were sharing.

"But babe…" he whined at her, walking behind her.

Rachel sighed. "Oh what the hell." Finn was instantly pressed against Rachel's back as they entered the bedroom feeling really good about the overall events of the day.

"You're the best wife ever."

"I know," Rachel giggled as she let Finn take care of her just the way she liked.


	40. A Budding Bromance

I've been having a lot of Finntana feelings lately so this is kind of a culmination of that. Sorry for the slow updating. School kicked me square in the gut but it is nearly over! Updates should be much more frequent soon. :)

* * *

><p><strong>April 21st, 2018<strong>

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us? We could get a couple's massage and take a mud bath together, maybe make the steam room a little steamier…" Rachel bit her lip and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Finn smiled at her as he pulled her into a tighter hug. "Somehow I don't think Kurt would appreciate us having sex in his presence."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Finn. You could come with. You haven't seen Kurt in months either. I know he misses you."

"I'll see him tomorrow. You two can have your spa day and Kurt and I will go to…lunch. Besides, you can't have your proper lady chat if I'm there."

Rachel pouted a little as she pressed her head against his chest. "Okay. You're sure you won't be bored here alone right? I feel bad for leaving you to yourself on our only day off together."

Finn moved his hands to hold Rachel's face then pecked her on the lips. "It's okay, Rach. You need to see your best gay." They both chuckled. "Go have fun. Come back relaxed and rejuvenated." He patted her bum as she said goodbye and exited the apartment. When she was gone, Finn quickly showered and got dressed to start working on his task for the day. Before he could grab his wallet and keys however a knock at the door caught his attention.

The knocker on the opposite side surprised him when he answered. "Santana? Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm selling Girl Scout cookies. What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to see Berry. Where is she?"

Finn looked confused. "Rachel went out with Kurt today. Were you guys supposed to do something together today?"

"Damn," Santana sighed in frustration. "We didn't have plans but I thought maybe she'd want to do something. I'm bored out of my mind since Ana is gone for business and everyone else is busy. I guess I'll just get some churros and head home." She turned around to leave until Finn called her back.

He wasn't sure if she'd go for it since they weren't that close but if she was bored enough maybe she'd agree. Finn could really use a woman's input for his plans for the day. "Would you maybe want to hang out with me today?"

Santana glanced around her like she was being set up. "Seriously? You wanna hang out with me?"

"If Rachel can tolerate you I think I can."

Santana sneered at him. "Thanks."

"You know what I mean. Come on, what's so wrong with hanging out with me? Aren't we past all that crap from high school?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm bored enough to agree."

Finn smiled broadly. "Alright. Let me grab my stuff and we'll go."

"Where are we going?"

"Tiffany's." Finn walked back into his room to grab his wallet, keys and phone.

"Hold on, Frankenteen. Tiffany's? Do you mean you're finally-"

"Asking Rachel to marry me? Yes. I figured maybe since you're a woman and Rachel's friend and pretty good at keeping a secret when you try, you could help with ring shopping. According to Kurt, everything I've picked so far isn't good enough. We're supposed to go shopping tomorrow but I wanted to stop by the store myself first."

Santana nodded. "I better be a bridesmaid. Now let's go. I still want a churro."

Shortly after, Finn and Santana were walking down Fifth Avenue finishing their churros on their way to the store. "Y'know, I'm kind of surprised you waited so long to pop the question. I would have thought Berry would have been bitching for a ring right out of college."

"Nah, she read an article somewhere once that people who get married before 25 tend to have a higher rate of divorce and she's been paranoid about it ever since. I'm the one who's wanted to get hitched since high school."

"You are such a girl." Santana bit off a chunk of her churro before a thought hit her. "Wait. Berry won't be 25 until next year. You would be engaged for over a year."

"I know. I'm kind of banking on Rachel loving me more than her paranoia. I'm just tired of waiting. I'm ready to get married and start a family soon. I want to be Rachel's husband, I want her to be my wife, I want to have kids. We're both ready for this."

Santana started laughing. "Just what the world needs, little Frankenberries running around."

Finn chuckled with her. "Clever."

"I thought so. Are you done? I need to stare at something shiny to distract and blind me from that hideous vest you're wearing. You're 24, why are you still wearing puffy vests? We should enroll you in the same 12 step program as Mr. Schue. I heard he relapsed."

He just shook his head at her as they entered the store. As Finn stared at all the jewelry surrounding him, he suddenly felt extremely overwhelmed. He froze in place while Santana continued forward until she realized Finn wasn't behind her. Santana walked back and smacked his cheek a little to break him out of his stupor.

"Hey, Stay Puft, snap out of it. You'll never find a ring just standing there."

"I can't do this. I need Kurt."

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't need the Prize Pony. You can do this. You're the one marrying Berry, not Kurt."

"But I dunno anything about jewelry. I mean, I was with Puck when he got Anjali her ring but I don't remember anything from that."

"Well it's lucky you have me then because I happen to know a few things about bling being a fan of it myself. Now move your gigantic body." She shoved him to get him started then led him over to the first counter with rings she saw.

"Can I help you?" an older woman asked when she noticed Finn and Santana looking at the engagement rings.

"We need an engagement ring that will wow the panties right off his girlfriend for the rest of her life," Santana answered in Finn's stead. As she stared at the rings in the case she shook her head in disapproval. "These look too small. Do you have anything bigger?"

"Whoa, whoa, Santana. Bigger means more expensive. Not that I don't want to get Rachel something big and shiny, but I only have a teacher's salary to work with."

"Finn," Santana turned to the woman behind the counter, "excuse us for a moment." She pulled Finn away and crossed her arms over her chest again, staring at him like he was stupid. "How long have you and Rachel been together?"

"Seven years on May 24th. That's when we got back together the last time."

She nodded in understanding. "Seven years. Plus add the two years of pining and 'on and off'ing, so a total of nine years. How long do you plan on being married to Rachel?"

Finn looked down at her like she was the stupid one now. "Uh, forever."

"Exactly. If anyone is going to be in for the long haul it's you and Rachel. Most guys probably would have cheated on Rachel by now due to the fact Berry is one of the most grating people ever, but not you." Santana looked at him with a mocking impressed smirk. "You apparently get hard from it. So having that in mind, why not go all out for her ring? You aren't Kim Kardashian and Kris Humphries, you're Finn and Rachel. Plus she's a Broadway star. I mean you started out fine by making Tiffany's your first stop but getting the cheapest ring here just seems like a cop out. If you can't splurge on a piece of jewelry that has a very significant meaning which the woman you love will be wearing until the day one of your kids has to pry it off her cold dead finger, what can you splurge on? People spend more on cars than they do on diamonds which makes no sense as diamonds will last longer and generally appreciate in value while a car will depreciate…unless you like treat it like it's a piece of museum property."

"Hold on. You want me to spend enough to buy a car on an engagement ring?" Finn's eyes were wide as he thought about Santana's statement.

She just shrugged. "I'm just saying, diamonds are a better value than a car."

Finn took a deep breath and blew out slowly as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had been saving up for a while and had a decent amount already but definitely not enough for a car's worth. He'd be making payments on it forever. Finn could see Santana's point though. He didn't need to buy Rachel's love or spend a certain amount to prove how much he loved her but Rachel was the best and she deserved the best.

"I can't break the bank totally, but I guess I can go a little higher."

"Good," she smirked at him, "then let's go look at some rocks."

They spent hours looking at various diamonds and settings and metals as Finn hemmed and hawed over what he thought Rachel would like. It had proved a good idea to ask Santana to come with him. She was a worthy ally to have in one's corner as she was rather vicious and had a way of getting exactly what she wanted. Finn had thought Kurt was scary when shopping, he once bludgeoned a woman over the head for a pair of pumps he was trying to get for Rachel on Black Friday, but Santana was a whole new level. She made the first sales lady cry when the woman made the mistake of thinking she and Finn were a couple, she put the second one to shame on her knowledge of diamonds and made her feel small and inadequate, the third one refused to help them after watching the first two and finally they needed the manager to help them as she was the only one Santana seemed to be able to work with.

"Okay Finn, we know Rachel likes the princess and round cuts the best."

"Yeah, she's been dropping hints for years. I thought I was picking out good ones online but Kurt said no to them all," Finn said a little sadly.

"Does Kurt go to ladies night karaoke with Rachel every week? No. I do. She talks about what kind of ring she'd like every so often when she gets drunk and sees women at the bar having bachelorette parties. It's actually a nice break from when she gets drunk and spends the night talking about your giant penis."

Finn turned red as the manager eyed him up and down, flashing him a little smile. He cleared his throat and quickly tried to change the subject. "So I'm thinking round. Let's see some more round ones." He smiled at the woman who pulled out a whole new set of very beautiful rings. Finn stared at them all but none of them really jumped out at him which was beginning to make him rather distraught. "This is hopeless. I'm never going to find one."

"Finn, if you can't find something at Tiffany's, you aren't trying hard enough."

His mouth twitched as he looked back at the rings. "Can I maybe see some more?"

She nodded and pulled some more rings out and finally one caught his eye. It was platinum, round, big but not gaudy, and would look stunning on Rachel's hand. The small diamonds around the bigger one accented it nicely but didn't detract at all.

"What about this one?" he asked, pointing out the ring. The sales lady allowed him a closer look and Santana leaned over the counter to get a better look as well.

"That one is very nice," she commented. She and Finn shared a look as a smile spread across his face. He hadn't spent that much time examining it but he didn't need to. He could just feel that the ring was the right one. His search was finally over. "Did you find _the one_?"

He looked at it some more. Yes, it would probably take years to pay off but like Santana said, Rachel would be wearing it forever. Rachel would love anything Finn got her but he wanted her to really _love_ what he got her. The ring was perfect.

"It's perfect." Finn looked up at the manager grinning hugely. "I'm gonna take it. But can I keep it here for a little while? I don't want any chance of Rachel finding it before I'm ready."

"Of course. That won't be a problem." The woman took the ring and left Finn and Santana to themselves momentarily.

"So why that one?" Santana asked as she stared at some of the other rings Finn hadn't selected.

Finn smirked as he thought about it. "It's big but not so big it's gaudy, it's bright and pretty and it just reminded me of Rachel." He looked up at Santana and smiled at her. "Thanks for coming with me. It was nice having someone other than Kurt to help me."

"What can I say? I like shiny things…and you're welcome."

They finished up at Tiffany's and as they stood outside the building, contemplating their next move things started to get a little awkward. Being that they never hung out alone together, Finn wasn't entirely sure where to go from there.

"What d'you wanna do now?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I dunno, what do you usually do on Saturday's?"

Finn shrugged. "Well, if I'm alone, I just play video games or sleep, grade papers. If Rachel is around we usually-"

"I'm not doing that with you."

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I was going to say, we usually go out to lunch then pick an activity. Sometimes we go to a show or a museum. Last time we both had off together we went to Ellis Island and I found out my great-great-grandparents on my dad's side came here from Ireland. It was neat."

"That sounds entirely boring…and depressing. If we're going to hang out I need something more stimulating." Santana paused for a moment, a thought crossing her mind. "How do you feel about cigars?"

Finn's brows drew together. "I've never smoked one. Why?"

"Well, Michelin Man, follow me to the office. We're going to change that." She tilted her head and winked quickly before grabbing them a cab.

Finn was very confused as to what Santana's office and cigars had to do with one another but he went along with it anyway. The two didn't speak much as the smelly cabbie drove them in the direction of the East Village. It wasn't until they had arrived that Finn remembered that Santana didn't even work in the East Village.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around trying to figure out why they were there.

"What part of the office don't you get?"

Finn just stared at her. "Santana, you work uptown."

"My God, Frankenteen." She gripped his head tightly and turned it so he saw the sign of the building they were standing in front of. As his eyes focused the light bulb finally went on.

"Ohhhh, the bar is called The Office."

"Ohhhh, yeah," Santana said in a deep voice, mocking how Finn sounded. "It's actually called Dean's Office but all the regulars just call it The Office so that's what they work with. Now come on." Santana opened the door and let Finn enter first. He walked into a smoky haze and saw a lot of men sitting around drinking hard liquor, smoking cigars and watching various stations mostly catered to appeal to the modern male.

"A cigar bar? Do you come here often?"

"The owner is sweet on me and gives me free drinks. I come here every chance I get. Plus, I enjoy a good cigar."

They walked into a small separate enclosed room that was stacked full with thousands of cigars. There was a man and a woman speaking inside and the woman's face lit up when she noticed Santana wave at her.

"Santana! Hey!" She left the man she was helping to peruse the back wall while she moved to hug Santana hello. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

"Bringing my friend in for his first cigar because his girlfriend likes to keep his balls in a jar on the shelf and he's too scared to ask for them back to be allowed to do something as crazy as smoke one."

"Hey! Rachel doesn't have my balls," Finn protested indignantly.

Santana smiled sweetly at him. "You keep telling yourself that." She turned back to her friend. "So what do you suggest for the Beanstalk over here?"

The woman looked around Santana at Finn. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Finn."

"Fiona. Nice to meet you." The woman stuck her hand out for him to shake. "Let's see. For a first timer…" She walked around the room trying to determine the best cigar for Finn to try as he whispered to Santana.

"Is she the owner?"

She shook her head in confirmation. "Technically she's in business with her father, Dean, but she runs it. We used to hook up until I met Ana. Fiona never fully got over me though."

"So you use her feelings for you to get free drinks?" he mumbled a little judgmentally.

Santana simply nodded. "Don't give me that look, Shamu. She knows I'm seeing Ana and she has her own girlfriend. We're just close friends. Do you want free drinks or not?"

"Got it!" Fiona stated as she walked back to them. She held up a small and thin freshly clipped cigar and handed it to Finn. "It's pretty mild and should work pretty well for you. You want to work up to the bigger and stronger ones. So do you guys need matches?"

"Nope, got my lighter." Santana pulled out a red lip shaped lighter. She grabbed a cigar off the shelf, already knowing which one she wanted and led Finn out of the room, Fiona bringing up the rear.

Fiona followed them to the small table Santana picked. "What do you guys want to drink? Can't smoke a cigar without a drink."

"Scotch!" Santana cried out bluntly. "Finn?"

"Uh…same, I guess." Finn shrugged and Fiona smiled and walked away. "Well this is interesting. I didn't know you liked cigar bars," Finn commented as he watched Santana work on clipping her cigar.

She clipped the end and popped the cigar between her lips. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Stretch. I'm an enigma. You gonna light that?"

Finn stared at the cigar in his hands. "How…?"

"Gimme." Santana put her own cigar down and took Finn's. He watched her light it for him and take a few puffs before handing it back. "Whatever you do, do not inhale. You leave the smoke in your mouth then blow it out."

Finn nodded as he put the cigar at his mouth. He pulled on it filling his mouth with the smoke and instantly began choking as he accidentally inhaled. His body heaved as he coughed violently at the table.

"¡Qué idiota? What did I just say?"

He couldn't answer as he continued to cough. When he saw Fiona walking back to the table with their scotch he ripped the drink off the tray and downed it quickly feeling the burn of the alcohol. Finn coughed some more but it was beginning to pass.

"You smoke these for fun?" he asked dubiously. Santana puffed out a perfect ring of smoke at Finn and smiled.

"Finn, I've been smoking cigars since high school. This is practically child's play for me. Now try it again. If you don't inhale like I told you not to, you'll be fine."

He stared at the cigar distastefully but tried puffing on it again. This time he kept the smoke from entering his lungs and blew it out just fine. It was still rather strong but at least he didn't feel like he was coughing up his innards.

Fiona patted him on the back. "Good?"

Finn nodded. "It's okay. I don't see this becoming my thing though."

"Yeah, that's what I said to my dad when he asked me to run this place for him. Now I practically live here. At least I love the work. You want another scotch? You downed that one pretty quick."

"Sure." He handed the glass back to her and turned to Santana. "So you just sit here and smoke?"

She shrugged and glared at a man who checked her out as he walked past. "Usually Ana comes with and we lady chat, drink, then go home and ladybone."

"What do you chat about?"

"I dunno. Stuff. Whatever comes to mind and what is coming to my mind right now is how exactly you plan on popping the question. Spill."

Finn made her swear on all the scotch in the world that she wouldn't tell Rachel then explained how he planned a little trip home around their anniversary and was going to take her to the stage at McKinley – to where they started – then ask her to spend the rest of her life with him. Surprisingly, Santana approved and thought it was rather sweet.

From there the discussion ranged a variety of topics from sports to Ana's new kitten to Santana's parents flying in for a visit and Santana tried to explain to Finn for what seemed the hundredth time what exactly it was she did for a living. He could never seem to remember and the added unknown number of scotches he'd consumed was not helping.

"Finn! I work at Columbia to pay for law school there. I'm gonna be a lawyer an' I'm gonna make all the women equal so sexist pigs can't keep us down!" she slurred before taking another swig of her scotch.

"To the women!" he said raising his glass then shooting back the remainder of his drink. "Aw man. I finished."

"I'll get more!" Santana stood up shakily and grabbed his glass before stumbling her way to the bar where Fiona was still serving drinks.

While she was gone, Finn pulled out his phone and noticed he had a missed call from Rachel. Immediately he called back.

"Finn? Where are you, baby? I left you five messages."

"Santana and I went shopping and now we're drinking…a lot." He giggled into the phone a little as Santana had just tripped and spilled a drink on a guy at the table next to them. She walked back to the bar laughing hysterically to herself as the guy whined about how he was covered in scotch.

"You and _Santana_ went out drinking?" Rachel asked him, not quite believing what she was hearing.

Finn nodded. "Yup. She's really cool, Rach. We should all hang out together."

Rachel chuckled to herself. "Okay, as long as you aren't trying to claw each other's eyes out. Do you know when you'll be home?"

He narrowed his eyes in thought. "Nope. I'll call 'efore though." He hiccoughed into the phone. "I love you, Rachel. I looooove you."

"I love you too, Finn. Please, be careful and keep your phone on."

"Okay, baby. I'm gonna have so much sex with you when I get home."

He could hear Rachel sigh. "Okay, Finn. We'll see how you feel when you get home. Have fun! Bye baby." Rachel hung up after that and Finn went through the slideshow of pictures of her he kept on his phone when Santana plopped herself back down at the table.

"Fiona gave us a tray. We are set! Why do you look gassy?"

"I love Rachel."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Here we go. Now I get to hear about Rachel all night."

"I just love her. She's gonna be my wife and we're gonna get married and have babies and…ooh are those peanuts?" Finn took a handful of the peanuts that were on the tray Santana had brought and shoved them into his mouth.

"Can I tell ya something, Finn? And you have to promise to not tell _anyone_!" He nodded in agreement. "I wanna marry Ana. I love her…a lot actually. Like, she makes me smile even when I don't want to and she doesn't put up with my crap like other people do, she knows what's going on in my head before I do half the time and I feel…nothing else matters when we're together. None of the crap in the world can bother me." She took a sip from her glass. "And the sex…" She made a mind blowing gesture with her hands and an explosion sound with her mouth.

"Rachel and I are gonna have sex later. She loves sex with me."

"And she's the only one." Santana clinked her glass against Finn's as he began to realize she was insulting his sexual prowess.

"Hey! I'm not 16 anymore, Santana. I-I am awesome! And Rachel is awesome and we're awesome together and you're just jealous of how awesome we are."

She snorted and burst into laughter. "Are you sure you're awesome? I don't think you told me enough just how awesome you are."

"We are like Mr. and Mrs. Awesome…or we will be once we're married. You're just jealous because you and Ana will only ever be Mrs. and Mrs. Sorta-Awesome," Finn replied like a middle-schooler trying to sound cool.

"Oh really? Well can Mr. Awesome give Mrs. Awesome multiple orgasms like Mrs. Sorta-Awesome?" Santana stared him down until he leaned forward with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I just did last night. And she screamed so loud, our neighbor screamed at us through the wall. They don't like when we have sex. Can't help it I'm that good."

Santana snorted again. "Okay, sure loverboy. I bet they're just jealous too, right?"

"Damn straight." They both started laughing.

The pair continued drinking and debating who was better at getting their partner off until Fiona finally cut them off. They were quite plastered and Santana had smoked her way through at least five cigars. Finn wasn't entirely sure anymore as they took a while to smoke.

They walked in a zigzag out to the street, Fiona flagging a cab for them. Before Santana could give her address in Brooklyn, Finn told the cabbie his and Rachel's. He didn't want to go all the way to Brooklyn just to go all the way back home and he didn't want Santana stumbling around drunk by herself. Plus, all the talk of sex had made Finn very horny and he was quite ready to seduce Rachel.

The only problem was, by the time he and Santana climbed the stairs to the apartment, he was near passing out. Too tired to dig around for his key in Santana's purse, Finn banged his head against the door to get Rachel's attention. Seconds later it flew open and he nearly fell forward before Rachel somehow managed to catch him and keep him from hitting the ground.

"Jeez, Finn. Think you could have drunk more?" Rachel chastised as she led him to their bedroom. When he was face down in bed snoring away happily having finally succumbed to the sleep the alcohol had forced upon him, Rachel moved back into the living room to find Santana sprawled on the couch. Rachel shook her head at her inebriated friend and found a more comfortable pillow for her to use. She lifted her head and switched the pillows before throwing a blanket over her.

"Rachel!" Santana said loudly when she opened her eyes and noticed Rachel switching off the television. "Hey! C'mere." She beckoned her over, waving her hand wildly, pulling her down to sit next to her on the couch. "Finn, he…he's cool. But you can't tell him I said that. You're pretty lucky. There are worse dicks out there to date."

Rachel chuckled a little. "Thanks Santana. I must say, I feel the same. How about you get some sleep now? You need to rest."

"Okay." Santana smiled at her then turned and promptly began snoring into the back cushion of the couch.

Rachel flicked off the lights and headed into her room. Having passed into a drunken sleep, Rachel knew Finn would not be waking anytime soon which meant she could watch TV in peace. She just wanted to get his clothes that reeked of smoke off him first.

As she started tugging his jeans off him, Finn's eye popped open. "Hey beautiful," he mumbled sleepily, a goofy smile crossing his face.

"Go back to sleep, Finn. I'm just getting you out of these smelly clothes."

"Okay." Finn closed his eye and fell asleep again as if he hadn't woken up at all.

Rachel just smiled at her boyfriend who looked really happy as he began drooling onto his pillow. She couldn't wait to find out what he and Santana had gotten up to on their day out.


	41. Ho, Ho, Holidays

Between work, Christmas shopping, Tumblr and other procrastination, I have finally finished this chapter! I hope it was worth the wait. :) A bit of Finchel family Christmas fluff.

* * *

><p><strong>December 25th, 2026<strong>

Rachel chuckled at her husband and his insistence on wearing the Santa suit to put the kids' gifts out. "They're asleep you know. You don't need to dress up. They won't know the difference."

Finn smirked at his wife as he put the fluffy beard on and adjusted his hat. "Roxanne has woken up every Christmas Eve since she was born. I'm not taking the chance that she'll wake up and see me putting presents under the tree instead of Santa. Someday she'll be too old for Santa and I don't want to waste the time that she isn't."

Rachel chewed on her lip and shifted on the bed to watch Finn walk to grab the Santa coat. "I hate to break it to you Finn, but I think she may be there already. Roxy understands now that she's Jewish and what that means. Plus, she's always been rather suspicious of people in costume on days other than Halloween ever since you took her to meet the Easter Bunny and she saw him remove his head two years ago."

"Well, I'm still gonna try to keep Santa alive. Besides, I still got the boys. Liam saw Santa at the mall yesterday and flipped when my mom said they didn't have time to visit him."

"Okay, well have fun playing Santa. It's now one am and I'm going to sleep." Rachel waved him over to give him a kiss. "Make sure to eat some of the cookies and carrots the kids left out."

"Do I have to eat the carrots?" he whined. He hated raw carrots so much…unless they had a gallon of ranch to accompany them.

"Yes, the reindeer need to eat their treats too." She giggled at him and kissed him before making a face and pulling a strand of white synthetic hair out of her mouth. "I think you need a shave." Rachel pulled his beard down and gave him another proper kiss, smiling as she pulled away then laid down.

Finn put his beard back on and grabbed the numerous bags of presents out of the closet before heading into the living room where the tree was set up. As stealthily as he could, Finn put the kids' presents out under the tree in neat piles to make it easier in the morning. His children were spoiled rotten. When he had been a kid Santa never brought piles of presents as big as Roxy, Liam and Zach were getting. Zach was a mere 24 days old yet he had a pretty large crop of boxes. Granted much of them were filled with clothes and other baby necessities as opposed to toys like Liam and Roxy.

He had just put the giant Barbie Dream House Roxy had been dying to get her hands on under the tree when Finn heard footsteps behind him.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Roxanne – I mean, I'm not your dad, I'm Santa Claus. Your daddy is upstairs asleep," Finn said in his best Santa Claus imitation. He looked at Roxy who stared back looking unconvinced. "What do you think you're doing out of bed young lady? Don't you know you're supposed to stay asleep until the morning?"

"I wanted to see how many presents I was getting," Roxanne stated bluntly. She walked over to the pile with her name on it and examined the boxes carefully.

"Roxanne, if you don't go back to bed, I'm going to have to take all these presents back to the North Pole and give them to the elves. You're supposed to be asleep."

Roxy rolled her eyes at him like he was stupid. "Elves don't play with the toys, they make them. Duh! And I'm not sleepy."

"Roxanne, go. To. Bed," Finn said in his stern father voice rather than his Santa voice.

She huffed dramatically and threw her head back. "Can I get some milk at least?" she asked with a pleading glance.

Finn sighed. "Fine, but then you need to go to bed because I have a lot more houses to go to and the reindeer are gettin' pretty antsy on the roof."

"Sure," she replied sarcastically not buying his Santa story for a second.

Finn followed her to the kitchen and grabbed her favorite Tinker Bell cup and some milk. Roxy took the cup from him and eyed him critically.

"If you're really Santa, how come you know where my Grammy keeps my favorite Tinker Bell cup?"

Finn couldn't believe it; he was getting grilled by his five year old. Why couldn't she just accept he was Santa and bringing her presents? "I'm Santa and Santa knows everything."

"Isn't Santa s'posed to know when I'm awake? You didn't know I was awake and I caught you. You're not very good at this."

Finn was trying to think of an excuse but nothing was coming to him. "Santa is just a little off his game this year. Now stop with the 20 questions and get back to bed or you're only getting coal."

Roxanne turned to leave the kitchen but quickly turned back to Finn. "And if you're Santa why would you give me presents anyway? I'm Jewish."

"Go to bed, Roxanne," Finn replied a little louder than intended and startled her.

"Okay," Roxy said with attitude before making a face at him and scampering out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

Finn shook his head and grabbed himself some eggnog to wash away the taste of carrot. He finished putting the presents out and hung the Christmas pickle before scarfing down a few sugar cookies Rachel and the kids decorated and forcing the baby carrots down. Damn reindeer...

On his way back to his high school bedroom he and Rachel shared whenever visiting his parents, Finn stopped in the kids' room to make sure Roxanne had actually gone to bed. He peeked into the room and found Zach sleeping soundly surprisingly, Liam had managed to flip himself around in bed and his feet were on the pillow with his head at the other end covered by the blanket and Roxanne had apparently been sleepier than she thought because she was snoring and drooling in a rather Finn-like manner on her pillow. He stepped further into the room and flipped Liam around so he was lying normal again, gave Roxy a kiss on the forehead and went over to check Zach.

His youngest looked adorable. Zach was really the perfect mix of Berry and Hudson. He had Rachel and Hiram's thick dark hair, his mom's eyes, a cute little nose like Finn had as a baby, he had been nearly as big as Roxy when she was born which made Finn believe Zach would inherit his height and size and he didn't cry that much usually. He was a pretty easy-going baby and Finn was quite proud that he and Rachel had produced such a cute kid. Finn was so proud of all his children. He was actually kind of sad that he and Rachel couldn't have any more. But he loved his three babies more than anything.

Finn smiled down at Zach as he squirmed a little in his sleep then deciding the children were all fine for now stopped at the bathroom really quick then went back into his room. He had been expecting it to be quiet and dark as Rachel had gone to bed but he was more than pleasantly surprised to find the room bathed in a soft glow from various candles and his sexy wife still awake wearing a tiny silky red robe trimmed with white faux fur, a little Santa hat on her head, twirling a candy cane between her fingers with a sly grin on her face.

"Well, there's my jolly man in the suit. What took you so long?" she greeted sitting up and draping her arms over her still rockin' legs. Finn had to say, after three kids Rachel was still in fantastic shape and the sexiest little thing he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. Thank Grilled Cheesus for daily yoga.

"Mini-Me woke up like I figured she would. You were right; she wasn't buying the Santa gig anymore. She's only five! When did she become such a Santa cynic?"

Rachel smiled sympathetically at Finn as he pulled his beard off and sat down on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled the front of his jacket open to run her hand up under his t-shirt.

"Kids grow up so much faster these days; even faster than we did. Don't worry, like you said, you still have the boys and you know Liam will be excited to see Santa tomorrow when Blaine dresses up as him when they come over." Needing to move forward as she really wanted her husband's touch Rachel changed the subject. "Now, you haven't even said anything about what I'm wearing...or not wearing." Rachel chuckled as Finn looked down at her body which was nicely lacking in the clothing department. He smirked at her as she pressed her lips to his and pushed his Santa coat off his body. She gripped his shoulders and he moved her into his lap. He untied her robe and she pulled his t-shirt off him.

Finn broke their heated make-out to voice his concern. "Rach, we can't-"

"I got the okay from my doctor before we came. It's alright."

He looked at her skeptically as his eyebrow popped up. "You got the okay already?"

Rachel smiled coyly. "I was surprised too but he said I was fine. I was going to wait until tomorrow as it's our sex-iversary but then you had to put on the Santa suit and I just couldn't wait anymore. I've missed you so much over the past few weeks." She pouted a little for effect before pulling the front of the robe open and letting it slip down her shoulders to pool around them on the bed.

Finn's eyes immediately zoomed in on her boobs which were still really full as she was breast feeding. He licked his lips and ran his hand up her stomach to hold her breast. Her nipple pebbled as he ran his thumb over it and she leaned into his touch more. His hands felt amazing on her; warm and rough from years of handling a pair of drumsticks yet gentle as they caressed her body. His fingers left tingles as they brushed over her skin and watching the way he smoothed his hands over her body, touching her like she was made of porcelain, always turned her on.

"Finn, I need you."

He just nodded and kissed her before laying her down and caging her in with his body. She scratched her nails down his bare chest and pushed his bright red Santa pants and yuletide boxer-briefs down. He wiggled out of them and pressed Rachel into the bed more as he settled between her legs which wrapped around his waist. Her arms folded around his neck and he held her body against him as he kissed her tenderly and slowly slid inside her.

Finn moaned into Rachel's mouth as he felt her warmth envelope his length. After no sex for weeks, Finn was so sensitive and Rachel's hot, slick walls clenching around him as he moved in and out of her was making things move a lot faster than he really wanted them to. He wanted to spend his time making Rachel buzz until she finally peaked but for some reason he couldn't keep himself together. Running over the mailman played in his mind over and over for the first time in a long time but even that wasn't working.

"Oh God," he choked out as he began coming inside her. He moaned his way through his orgasm, eyes closed and mouth puckered, until he was finished and fell onto Rachel. He suddenly felt 16 all over again.

He could hear her heart beating while his head rested on her chest and then she spoke. "That was...really fast."

"Sorry." He lifted his head and looked sheepishly at his wife who seemed rather displeased. "I tried to stop myself but it's been a while and you felt really amazing and...I'll be able to go longer in a minute."

"Let's hope so. I'd kind of like to get off." She quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry. Santa will be sure to take care of his Mrs. Claus." Rachel chuckled as he attacked her with playful kisses.

True to his word, Finn took care of Rachel so well she easily fell into a peaceful sex coma and didn't wake up again until the cries of a three week old baby boy through the baby monitor roused her from her slumber. Rachel groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. Of course Finn was still snoozing away as Zachary cried his head off. Rachel rolled out of bed and threw on some family friendly Christmas pajamas to go change and feed her baby.

When she walked into the guest room the kids shared, she found Zach wailing in his crib, totally red in the face, Liam with his feet on his pillow and his head under the covers at the other end and Roxanne face down with a pillow over her head. She was honestly astounded that Roxy and Liam were not awake yet considering it was officially Christmas and they would be getting presents.

Rachel spoke to Zachary in a soothing voice and lifted him out of his crib. She sang softly to him as she changed his diaper then carried him back to Finn's room to feed him. He was still crying when she entered the room and Finn finally woke up. He rubbed his eyes as he zeroed in on where the crying was coming from.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Six am. I'm honestly amazed he waited this long." Rachel made herself comfortable in bed and as soon as the kid latched on, his tune changed and the room fell silent. She slipped her finger into Zach's little hand and smiled at her baby as he peacefully laid in her arms. Finn sat up and leaned his head on Rachel's shoulder to stare at his kid as well.

"We make really cute kids," he commented as Rachel stroked Zach's tiny head.

Rachel grinned at him. "Yeah, we do."

Seconds later the door burst open and a tiny mess walked into the bedroom dragging a dinosaur behind him. "Santa!" he whined at his parents as he rubbed his eye. Liam's hair was sticking up in every direction and somehow he managed to lose his pants and one sock during the night. His little tummy stuck out as he walked to Rachel's side of the bed. He held his arms out to be picked up as he was too small to climb onto the bed himself.

Finn quickly searched for his boxers and hastily put them back on before lifting Liam onto the bed. "Merry Christmas, buddy! You excited for presents?"

"Ya!" he cried out, a large smile growing on his face. He looked so much like Rachel when he smiled that big. "Pwesents now!"

Rachel giggled. "You need to wait for Roxy and Grammy and Papa. You can't open presents without them."

Liam didn't want to accept this. He lifted his dinosaur over his head and whacked Finn in the face. "Pwesents! Santa!"

Rachel looked at Finn in horror and shifted her arms to check his nose which he was clutching. "Oh my God, Finn! Are you alright?" She turned his head to look at him. His eyes were watering and he wouldn't remove his hands from his nose. "Finn let me see!" She pulled his fingers from his face and checked out his nose. Having had a broken nose herself she knew what to look for.

"Ow God, it hurts," he said, tears in his voice.

"I think he just hit you pretty good. You're nose doesn't look broken." Rachel lightly touched it. "Nor does it feel broken." She rounded on her son. "Liam! You do not hit people with your dinosaur! You really hurt Daddy."

Liam looked upset as he watched Finn trying not to cry. He crawled into Finn's lap and put his little hands on Finn's cheeks before leaning forward to kiss his nose. "Dada, no cwy."

Finn held the bridge of his nose as the pain began to recede. "It's okay, buddy. You just need to be more careful with that dinosaur."

"Santa?" Liam questioned now that Dada seemed to be okay. He really wanted to see the man in red.

"Oh crap," Rachel said as she looked down at Zach who had finished and was now yawning. "I forgot a towel. I'll be right back." She climbed off the bed and left Finn and Liam to discuss Santa as she went back to the kids' room. As she walked in Roxy woke up and instantly popped out of bed.

"Morning Mommy! Can we open presents?" She bounced giddily as she followed Rachel around the room.

"Grammy and Papa aren't up yet."

"Can I wake them?"

"No, you may not. You will let your grandparents sleep until they wake themselves up. Why don't you go ask Daddy to make some breakfast for you until they get up?" Rachel suggested, grabbing a towel and throwing it over her shoulder to burp Zach.

Roxy groaned. "I just wanna open my presents!"

"Roxanne. You need to wait."

"Fine," she moaned stalking out of the room to go make her dad make her breakfast. She walked into her parents' room and found Finn. "Daddy, Mommy said you need to make breakfast. I want chocolate chip pancakes." She smiled brightly at her father to better get her way before climbing into the bed to give him a big hug.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too," he replied sarcastically.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Hungy!" Liam yelled as he shifted and stuck his knee right into Finn's groin.

Finn groaned in pain and smiled tightly at his son. "You, kid, are so lucky Mommy and Daddy aren't planning on more kids." He picked Liam up and set him down next to him before rolling out of bed and stretching. When he looked down at the floor he realized his Santa suit was everywhere. He kicked the material under the bed, grabbed his plain white t-shirt and slipped it on then lifted Liam up. "Let's go make breakfast."

Roxanne had insisted on helping make the pancakes and ended up dropping the bowl of mix all over the floor splattering everything in sight including her brother. The mix and a few chocolate chips were in his hair and his face was completely covered as he stood still and began to cry.

"Oops," she said looking guiltily at the mess she made.

Finn took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. "Roxanne. Please get the Swiffer."

"What happened?" Rachel inquired quietly trying not to wake Carole and Burt who were probably already awake now from the loud clatter of the bowl hitting the floor and Liam crying. "Liam! Finn, what happened?"

"Roxanne was trying to help. Could you maybe take him and clean him off while I clean the kitchen?"

Rachel nodded and grabbed Liam's hand to lead him to the bathroom. "It's okay, baby. We'll just rinse you off and then we'll open presents, okay?" Liam seemed to stop crying so much after the reassurance of presents.

Finn and Roxy cleaned up the kitchen and started the pancakes over. This time Roxy let Finn handle the batter and she just watched and ate some loose chocolate chips until Rachel came back in with a freshly bathed Liam and a wide awake Zach who just stared at everyone. She snatched chocolate chips from Roxanne and chastised Finn for letting her eat them straight from the bag.

Apparently the smell of pancakes and bacon began to waft throughout the house because Burt came in when breakfast was nearly done cooking. "I smell bacon," he simply commented.

"Papa!" Roxy cried before running over to hug him. "Mommy, Papa's awake, now can we open presents?"

"We just made breakfast. It'll get cold if you wait and Grammy isn't up."

"Oh Carole took Pixie for a walk. She should be back any minute."

Rachel sighed as Roxy pleaded at her with her eyes and puppy dog pout. "Eat some breakfast with us first then you can open."

Finn handed Roxy a plate and she bolted to the table. She ate quickly and impatiently waited for the rest of the family who saw fit to just sit around and drink coffee and talk about the huge Christmas dinner party they were hosting later as opposed to opening presents like they should be concerned with. Roxy put her elbows on the table and pushed her cheeks up as she sat and waited for the okay to start presents. She started making farting noises with her mouth until Finn leaned over to whisper to her. "Keep it up and you won't get any presents." She went silent after that and stared at Liam tossing her Grammy's aging dachshund some Cheerios.

As Carole and Burt discussed who would be making what for dinner, Rachel watched her daughter sit and sulk. She leaned over to Finn. "Think we tortured her enough?" She smiled at Finn. "Roxanne," her child perked up at her name, "if Grammy and Papa are done we can start opening presents."

Her eyes widened and Roxy looked at her grandparents. "Grammy, Papa, can I open presents now?" she pleaded with them.

"I dunno, Grammy. You think Roxy should get to open her presents now? I did hear from Santa that she was a little naughty and got out of bed last night." Burt chuckled and pinched Roxy's cheek.

Carole smiled at her and nodded. "I think how good she's been every other night this year can make up for that. Come on; let's go see what Santa brought."

Roxy beamed and jumped out of her chair, running for the living room, Pixie on her heels in the excitement of the chase. She stared at the pile of presents giddily and bounced on her toes. Once the family was gathered in the living room Roxy tore into the gifts. She started with the stocking full of candy and little bobbles then moved from smallest to largest unlike Liam who just ripped open anything with wrapping paper on it.

When Roxy opened a plethora of Barbie's, a pink Barbie RV and then finally the exquisite giant Barbie Dream House she shrieked in excitement. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She stared at the large box in awe and Finn swore she was about to faint. If she got this excited over a Barbie house he was scared to see how she'd react to bigger, more expensive gifts she'd ask for as she got older. "I love it!" She ran over to Finn and gave him a big hug and kiss. "Thank you, Daddy."

"I didn't get that for you. Santa brought the Barbie Dream House."

Roxy pursed her lips at him. "Okay. Tell Santa I say thank you." She went over to Rachel and hugged her as well. Now that the first round of gift opening was over, Roxanne was beginning to calm down a little and was actually getting kind of sleepy.

"Dinsor!" Liam yelled as he sat in his new T-Rex shaped comfy chair. He was holding his dinosaur he had whacked Finn with earlier and examining some new stuffed dinosaurs he got. "Dada! Dinsor!" He threw the old dinosaur off to the side and held up two new ones to show Finn. "Rawr!"

Finn chuckled as Liam started making roaring noises and made the stegosaurus start eating the raptor. He wanted Finn to play with him. "You got 'em backwards, bud. The raptor eats the other dinosaurs." He tried to display that for him, but Liam didn't agree.

"No! Rawr, rawr, rawr." The stegosaurus continued to attack the raptor and Finn just went with it. He'd learn eventually.

The day progressed lazily with Finn and the kids playing Dinosaur Barbie Dream House. Finn was as usual Ken while Roxy was of course Barbie. As for Liam, he was the ride to the ball on his Brontosaurus.

Rachel had gone with Carole and Burt into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast and plan for dinner. It was the first time in a very long time that the Berrys and Hudson-Hummels would be sharing a meal together as Rachel's dads usually vacationed to somewhere tropical over the Christmas holiday these days. Being Jewish, the holiday really didn't do much for Leroy and Hiram except give them some vacation time at the same time. Not to mention, Puck, Anjali and Co. were in town this year and would and stopping by and Shelby and Beth were on the guest list as well. The house was going to be full and there was no room for mistakes.

Dinner was at five which meant there was very little time to get everyone ready in only two and a half bathrooms. Once the ham was in the oven and sides were prepared to be cooked at the appropriate time, Rachel hopped in the shower before tossing the kids in to get ready and making sure Finn didn't sit around watching _Elf_ for the tenth time in two weeks instead of getting ready.

Finn was just finishing up putting Liam into the little suit Rachel had picked out to match with Roxy's outfit when his girls and baby boy entered the room.

"Look at my men in their dapper suits. You both look so handsome," Rachel crowed as she walked over to Finn to give him a kiss. Zach was against her chest staring blankly at him as babies do and Finn leaned down to kiss his little head. In an effort to match Zach with his big brother and daddy, Rachel had managed to find a cute little onesie made up to look like a little tuxedo. He looked absolutely adorable.

"We're just trying to match how beautiful my ladies are." He winked at Rachel before kneeling down to Roxy's level. "Don't you look pretty?" Roxy swung her poofy red dress around.

"It's really poofy," she commented. "I love it. Mommy said I look like a princess."

"Mommy is right. You're the prettiest princess of them all. Did you show Grammy and Papa how pretty your dress is?"

She shook her head no. "Not yet. Grammy and Papa are still getting dressed. Can I go play with some of my toys?"

"Sure thing, Roxy doll. Just be careful not to mess up your pretty dress."

"I won't." She hugged Finn again then skipped off downstairs.

"I hope everyone gets here soon. I'm hungry." For added effect, Finn's stomach growled.

Rachel poked his belly. "There are hors d'oeuvres you can snack on until everybody gets here. Just don't eat them all, they're supposed to be for everyone." She shot him a knowing stare to which he rolled his eyes. Rachel wouldn't have to warn him if it hadn't happened before...on multiple occasions. "I'm serious, Finn. Your mother and I worked hard on those. We'd like for more than just you to sample them."

"Okay, I'll only eat half of them."

"Finn!" Rachel chided. He laughed at her audacity.

"I'm kidding, babe. I swear I won't eat them all." He hugged her close and kissed her softly. "You want me to take him so you can relax a little?"

"Please? I just want to put my hair up." She handed Zach over and kissed her baby's little head and lightly rubbed his little back. "I still can't believe how cute he is."

Finn smiled at Rachel before looking at their youngest. "You did a good job, babe."

"You helped."

"And I was more than happy to do so." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled. "Go relax. You've been up and at 'em since six." Finn gave her a kiss before leaving her to her own devices. He grabbed Liam as well and went downstairs to find Roxy playing with her Barbies. Apparently Barbie was mad at Ken again because he was hanging upside down from the porch roof of the Dream House.

"What did Ken do this time?" he asked her as he put Liam down and sat on the couch and laid out some pillows to prop Zach up and keep him from falling off.

"He said Barbie was a bad chef. Barbie wanted to cut his head off but he's a new Ken so she didn't."

"Well thank goodness for that." Finn thought that Ken should be thanking his stars he wasn't anatomically correct also. Ever since Roxanne learned that hitting a man in the crotch hurt a lot it was her favorite place to attack when severely pissed off. She knew better than to hit him there as Daddy had the power to take away toys, TV time and dessert but Puck and Isaac had been on the receiving end of more than one nut shot. It was rather hilarious to watch Puck crawl after Roxy as she ran to hide after dick punching him for calling Finn a 'fucking pussy' then getting into an argument with her about how 'Mommy says you shouldn't say bad words' then Puck insulted Mommy and tugged on Roxy's pigtails. Finn had never been more proud.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Finn picked Zach up to get it. He opened the door and a black suited blur with a mohawk flew past him into the house while its mother yelled at him.

"Isaac! You get back here!" Anjali said as she pushed past Finn without a hello.

"Hello Anjali," he replied sarcastically before turning to Puck and the girls. "Rough day?"

"He's been asking for it since he woke up. Ever since we said we were coming over here he's been in a pissy mood and doing everything he can to get on Anj's nerves."

"Hi Uncle Finn," Jasmine said as she strolled into the house. "Can I hold Zach?"

Finn looked down at the angelic girl. "Maybe later. He's asleep right now and I don't want to wake him." She pouted a little but then ran after Liam as he zoomed by on his new motorized Fisher Price motorcycle laughing his head off as Pixie chased him barking loudly.

Puck followed Finn into the living room and sat down with Scarlett in his lap while Finn cradled Zach to his chest. "Daddy, baby," Scarlett said quietly as she pointed at Zach.

"Yep, that's Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel's baby. You remember him?"

Scarlett shook her head then placed it against Puck's chest to better see Zach's face.

Suddenly a loud scream came from the kitchen followed by a lot of crying. Roxy ran into the living room covered head to toe in what looked like a banana crème pie. She was crying hysterically and tried to climb into Finn's lap but he held her back. Rachel and his mother would kill him if banana crème pie got all over his suit and the couch.

"Isaac Alexander Puckerman!" they heard Anjali screech before the kid ran into the living room knocking into Roxy forcing both of them to fall to the ground. Anjali rounded the corner and Finn could tell she was about to explode. "You apologize to Roxanne right now!" She lifted Isaac to his feet and held him by the back of the neck to get him to look at Roxy who was still on the floor crying. "Apologize! NOW!"

Finn shifted Zach and knelt down to pick Roxy up. They were going to need to change her clothes and someone was going to need to clean up the pie that was now in the carpet.

"I'msorryIthrewthepieatyou," he mumbled quick and lowly.

"Louder!" Anjali yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I threw the pie at you!" He tried to pull away from his mother's grip but she held him tightly. Roxy calmed down enough to give him a mean glare through the pie on her face before stepping forward and punching his groin. She then proceeded to storm off upstairs in a true Rachel-like storm out leaving the men wincing in pain as they watched Isaac hold his balls and fall into the couch. Finn stood up and followed Roxanne upstairs to explain to Rachel why her dress was ruined now.

"Serves 'im right," Anjali muttered as she sat down next to Puck and took Scarlett from him.

Puck stared at his wife disbelievingly. "You are hard woman, sayin' he deserves to be punch in the nut sack…"

She shrugged and tilted her head to look at him. "Well if it teaches him a lesson about throwing pie at people…" Anjali looked at Scarlett. "You wouldn't throw pie at anyone, right?" Her youngest smiled and shook her head no. "Good girl."

Upstairs Roxanne was still crying as she and Finn entered the bedroom the kids shared. He needed to put Zach down.

"My princess dress is ruined!" Roxy lamented before throwing herself down onto the bed.

Once Zach was in his crib, comfortably staring up at his mobile, Finn started freaking when he realized Roxy was getting pie everywhere. "Roxy, get up!" he yelled a little louder than he meant to. He picked her up off the bed and stared down at the pie covered sheets.

"Oops," Roxy said quietly when she realized what happened. "Sorry."

"It's okay, baby. We'll change the sheet. Let's go get you cleaned off okay?" He escorted Roxy out of the bedroom and ran into Rachel who looked a little better rested until she laid eyes on her daughter.

"Finn! What the hell happened?"

They entered the bathroom and Roxy sat down on the toilet while Finn turned on the shower and Rachel started cleaning off her little girl's face. "Isaac happened. I'm not sure why she got a pie in the face but he threw the banana crème at her."

Rachel looked sadly at her little girl feeling so bad for her. "Roxy, what happened, baby? Why did Isaac throw a pie at you?"

She sniffled a little and Rachel started undressing her. "I was in the kitchen and Isaac and Aunt Anjali came in with pie. Isaac's hair is funny because it's a silly mohawk and I told him that and he said to 'shut up 'cause I'm a stupid girl' and I said that wasn't very nice then he said my dress was ugly and I stepped on his foot then he threw a pie at me! He ruined my dress."

"It's okay, baby. Mommy brought you another dress to wear just in case this one got dirty." Rachel kissed Roxy's cheek and stood up. She asked Finn to grab Roxy's second dress and went about cleaning off her daughter. Zachary started crying just as Rachel was finishing up getting Roxy re-dressed. "You look so pretty, Roxy. Now just ignore Isaac so he doesn't mess up this pretty dress too, okay?"

Roxy shook her head and went to find the floor length mirror to look at her new deep purple satin and black lace princess dress while Rachel went to grab Zach. He was crying up a storm and when Rachel noticed the time she realized why, it was time to eat again. She was burping him when her daddy walked into the room.

"Hi baby and little baby." He leaned down to give Rachel a hug and kiss Zach's little head. "How's my littlest grandson today?"

"He's been an angel today surprisingly; the least worrisome of the three." Rachel sighed. "I'm so glad we decided three was enough. I don't think I could handle another one."

Hiram chuckled and beckoned for Rachel to hand him his grandson. "Nonsense; you and Finn would do fine. You both take great care of my grandbabies. Speaking of, Liam really needs to learn to stop hitting people with his dinosaurs. Your dad got a whack to the knee when he didn't pick Liam up fast enough."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "We've been working on it. He hit Finn in the face earlier and nearly broke his nose."

Hiram cradled Zach in his arms as he and Rachel walked back downstairs to join the rest of the group. They were scattered throughout the kitchen, dining and living rooms. It seemed the only people missing now were Kurt and Blaine as Beth made her presence known when she started squealing and ran right over to Hiram and the baby as soon as she saw him.

"Oh Rachel, he's _so_ cute! Da wittle baby," she cooed at him as he stared up at her blankly before yawning.

Though he was only just over three weeks old, he already had a system. After he ate, he slept, then woke up and needed a diaper change then did it all over again. With the commotion of having everyone around and being rather loud however, Rachel wasn't sure if phase two would happen smoothly. They may have been in for a cranky day.

Beth looked at Rachel and held her hands like she was praying. "Rachel, could I please hold him? I've never actually been allowed to hold a baby before."

She hesitantly looked at her father then back at Beth. "Um, sure. If you don't mind, I'd prefer if you could sit down with him though. You know, overly worrisome mother here."

"Of course, no problem." Beth moved back to the couch and sat down between Finn and Puck who were discussing football and who they believed had a chance at winning the Superbowl. Rachel explained how to hold him and to give him to Finn if he became fussy then a little reluctantly left to go help Carole with dinner.

She walked into the kitchen and found Carole, Anjali, Jasmine and Isaac. "Well, if it isn't the Little Monster. Isaac, you really need to stop tormenting Roxy. It's not nice."

"She started it," he grumbled before his mother pinched his neck and made him grumble in pain. He tried to dart out of the kitchen but Anjali yanked him back.

"Nuh uh, I do not think so, young man. You are not leaving my sight tonight. You lost your right to freedom when you threw that pie at Roxy."

Just then Roxy flew into the kitchen. "Mommy, when are Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine gonna get here? I wanna open more presents." When she noticed Isaac, she balked a little bit and hid behind Rachel.

"Baby, we're eating dinner before we open more presents. You'll just have to wait. Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine should be here soon though, okay? Why don't you go back out to the living room and play with Liam?"

"Liam is playing with Papa and Scarlett," she explained a little sadly.

"I'm sure they'll let you play with them." Rachel ran her fingers through Roxy's hair.

"Where is the red dress I specifically picked out for my niece and Godchild to wear today?" Kurt whined as he walked into the kitchen carrying a giant bag of presents.

Roxy beamed at him. "Uncle Kurt! You're here!" She ran over to him and hugged his legs tightly. "Can we open presents now?"

"Not until after dinner sweetie. Now where's your pretty red dress?"

Her face fell a little until she got angry and pointed at Isaac who shied away behind his mother. "Isaac threw pie at me and ruined my dress."

Kurt gasped in horror and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "That dress is designer and dry clean only! I oughta-"

"Kurt, he's six and you need to chill out. He's been dealt with. Stop bitching about a dress now and go put the presents by the tree. Dinner is almost ready," Anjali scolded in an effort to protect her son from Kurt's wrath. He grumbled as he walked out of the kitchen with Roxy hot on his heels.

An exhausting thirty minutes later everyone was seated and eating dinner. It had taken forever to get all the kids to the smaller kids table Burt and Finn set up as Roxy refused to sit near Isaac and Liam thought they were playing a game of hide-and-go-seek which he was winning as no one could find him. Once Rachel had coaxed him out with the promise of Santa and Finn had assured Roxy that if Isaac tried anything he wouldn't get any presents, they had been able to get all the kids at the table and dish out their food.

Throughout dinner, Roxy kept glancing over at the adults to discern if they were finished eating yet. Isaac kept staring at her weird and she didn't like it and she wanted to open presents so he could leave. When Rachel got up to check on Zach, she saw her in. Roxy claimed her mother's spot next to her father and poked him in the arm to get his attention.

"Daddy, can we open more presents now?"

"Not everyone is done eating dinner yet. And Santa isn't even here yet." Roxy rolled her eyes. "Just a little bit longer, okay? We'll open presents then have dessert."

Unhappily, Roxy conceded and went back to the kids table where she had to fend off Jasmine singing about how Isaac loved her and wanted to kiss her as well as his mean glares and kicks under the table. She was about ready to stab him in the forehead with her fork when finally the distraction she had been waiting for arrived.

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas!" a booming voice called from the front door. Then a short, fat man in red came into the living room. He was Santa but he looked quite different from the Santa Roxanne had seen the night prior; mostly because he looked like her Uncle Blaine rather than her father. Rather suspicious, rather suspicious indeed. All the kids got out of their seats and crowded around Santa. They followed him to the tree and the adults followed them into the living room bringing in extra chairs to fit everyone.

"You aren't the Santa I saw last night," Roxy commented as she sat down on the floor next to Scarlett.

"Of course I am. There's only one Santa Claus."

Roxy stared at him skeptically. "You're shorter than last night."

Santa just stared at her then moved on. "Okay, present time!"

Santa started handing out presents to everyone and Roxy dropped it for now as she was busy enjoying being handed more presents. The kids squealed and ripped open the paper like wild animals and the adults grabbed their gifts to exchange with each other while Pixie went around sniffing everyone's stuff before finding some scraps of food Liam had so thoughtfully left under the table for her. In all the chaos, Zachary started crying and Rachel excused herself.

She cooed and comforted him, rocking him back and forth gently as she sang softly. Rachel strolled into the kitchen and rubbed his head lightly as she cradled him to her chest.

"I love watching you be all maternal," Finn's voice said from behind her as his hands wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. "You're so good with them all."

"Well, I wouldn't be here without you, now would I? You're really great with them too." She turned her head to look at Finn who was beaming at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Finn kissed her then spun her around before producing a little box from inside his coat pocket. "Merry Christmas." He opened the box to reveal a lovely gold necklace with three baby bootie charms adorned with small ruby, amethyst and blue topaz birthstones.

"Finn, it's beautiful," Rachel crowed as she took the box from him and looked at the necklace.

"Well, I can't take credit. This is actually from Zach," Finn replied with a serious tone before smirking at her.

"Oh, I see." She kissed Zach's head and he made a little peep before pressing his fist into her chest. "Thank you little one." She smiled against his soft hair before pressing another little kiss there. "And thank you, Daddy for helping him pick it out." She gave Finn a kiss and pulled her lips in as they broke to drink him in.

"You know, I think Roxy and Liam got you something too. You should come back out and see what it is." He draped his arm over her shoulder and escorted her back into the living room before taking Zach and sitting down on the couch with him and his wife.

"Mommy, your present!" Roxy said as she walked up to her with a box.

Rachel unwrapped it and found a lovely custom photo album full of pictures of her and Finn from high school through to just a few days ago. She could see where Roxy had put the pages together and where Finn had helped her. There were descriptions on every photo and comments about the events. Roxanne had particularly enjoyed all the pages dedicated to her and made sure to highlight them with all the gold star stickers she had available.

"Mama!" Liam called as he crawled into her lap and looked at the album. When he saw a picture of himself he clapped in excitement. Rachel was choking up as she looked through the pictures that spanned her entire adult life and showed how her family had grown over the years.

"Thank you, sweetie. I love it so much." She pulled Roxy's head to her to give her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her and Liam tightly.

"Oh," Finn pulled another box out of his pocket. "And Liam got you these to match your necklace." He popped open the box and revealed a beautiful pair of diamond earrings.

Rachel smiled brightly. "I'm just so spoiled by all my babies. Thank you all so much." She kissed each of her children again.

"Wait," Finn licked his lips and searched around in his jacket again before digging out yet another small box.

"Do you have a jewelry store on your person?" Rachel joked.

"Gotta give you your present from your original baby – shut it Puckerman!" Finn said loudly as he heard Puck snicker, about to make a comment about him 'being a baby alright'.

She opened the box and found a lovely little blue topaz encrusted 'Z' charm to match her silver 'R' and 'F' charms and her ruby encrusted 'R' and amethyst inlaid 'L'. As her charm bracelet had been growing short on space over the years, Finn only got her new charms for it on Christmas. He held her wrist out and Finn helped her add it to her other babies' letters.

"Thank you, dear. I love it." Rachel pecked Finn on the lips and he deepened it forgetting there was a room full of people until a throat cleared. He pulled away and looked around. "Okay! Pickle time!" he said to remove the attention from him and Rachel.

"What's 'pickle time'?" Shelby asked. It was her and Beth's first Christmas with the Hummel-Hudsons and she was quite unfamiliar with their traditions.

"Every year when Santa brings the presents during the night he hides a special pickle ornament in the tree. Whoever finds the ornament gets their pick of the extra presents. Only the kids participate though no matter how much Kurt protests."

"I think that is ageism and I will continue to protest."

"He just whines because I always found the pickle first before we started only letting the kids participate."

Kurt shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, unhappy at never finding the pickle first. Santa patted him on the back before standing up to referee the pickle hunting. As soon as he said 'go' the children went a little crazy and by the end of it Isaac was triumphant but only because he shoved Roxy out of the way and into her brand new Barbie Dream House causing her to smash it to pieces. When she saw the damage done everyone expected her to begin crying but she shocked them all when all she did was stand up, brush herself off, calmly walk over to Isaac and punch him hard in the eye before kneeing him in the groin again.

Rachel had no choice but to scold Roxy for hitting Isaac but honestly, she couldn't blame her too much and it wasn't exactly uncalled for. Isaac got his punishment for shoving Roxanne as well and both apologized to the other. The Dream House was destroyed which meant they'd have to get her a new one but Anjali said she would take care of it.

Things calmed down after all the kids got their extra presents and Isaac and Roxy managed to keep from killing each other for the remainder of the night. After all the presents had been unwrapped and dessert had been eaten, the group finally began to disperse. Puck and Anjali were the last to leave and as they said goodbye, somehow Roxy and Isaac found themselves alone in the living room.

Roxy sneered at Isaac as they stood in front of each other. "My mom says I shouldn't say I hate anyone because hate is a strong word. She says I should say 'I strongly dislike' so I strongly dislike you."

"Well I strongly dislike you more," Isaac retorted. "I'll never like you."

"Well, I'll never like you." She stuck her tongue out at him and he pulled on her hair. "Ow! You're so mean!"

"Isaac, let's go!" Anjali called from the doorway.

"I gotta go," he said quietly.

"Good 'cause I don't want you here."

"Good 'cause I don't wanna be here anymore." Isaac turned away to leave before turning back really quick. "I'm sorry I threw that pie at you and made you break your doll house."

Roxy turned her nose up at him as she folded her arms over her chest. "You should be."

He gave her a weak smile. "Bye Roxanne. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she grumbled. Isaac finally left her presence and as he walked to the door he couldn't stop his mouth from twitching into a tiny smile.

When Puck and Anjali left, Finn and Rachel walked back into the living room to find Roxy sitting on the couch holding one of her new baby dolls she had gotten. Finn scooped her up. "Ready for bed, Roxy doll?"

She shook her head no but a yawn betrayed her. "Will _Santa_ bring me a new Dream House tonight?" she asked with an inquisitive tone.

"Not tonight, Rox. Don't worry, you'll get a new one. Come on, it's time for bed." Finn scooped up Liam who had fallen asleep on the chair and carried them both upstairs where Zach had already been put down for the night while Rachel offered to help Carole and Burt clean up downstairs.

Once in her pajamas and comfortably in bed, Roxy had quickly fallen asleep and Finn changed into some sweats, a t-shirt and for added festiveness his Santa hat before going back downstairs. He was met by Rachel in the hallway before he could even make it down however.

"Your mom and Burt are finishing cleaning. They said I looked exhausted and should go to bed."

"You've been running after kids all day and didn't get much sleep, it's understandable." He pulled Rachel in for a hug and walked her to his bedroom. "I know you're tired but do you think maybe we could get a jump on sex-iversary sex? We probably won't have that much time tomorrow seeing as we're supposed to take the kids over to Shelby's for lunch then go to your dads' for dinner." He closed the door behind him as they entered and they both fell onto the bed with a slight grunt.

Rachel shrugged as she lay underneath her husband who was busy working on giving her a nice lovebite on her neck. "I guess we can. It'll put me to sleep faster."

Finn pulled away and looked at her offended. "Thanks."

"That's not what I mean. You _always_ tucker me out, baby," she assured seductively before pulling him down for a kiss. "Thanks for making this Christmas really great. I loved all my gifts and getting to spend time with everyone. I love Christmas in New York but Christmas at home reminds me of the old days."

"Me too. I really love that new drum kit you got me. Ever since Liam put his head through my old bass drum it just hasn't played the same." They both chuckled. "Y'know, we could possibly sneak in a quickie in your bedroom at your dads' tomorrow to really make it like the old days." His eyebrow twitched up.

Rachel bit her lip. "We'll see. Now Santa, let's make this a very merry Christmas before I fall asleep."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Claus."

Finn couldn't help but think that he really loved Christmas.

* * *

><p>So I have a million ideas for this fic still but I'm always open to more. If there's anything you'd like to see just let me know. :)<p>

And I'd like to wish everyone a merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, and happy Kwanzaa if you celebrate any of those. Happy holidays everyone!


	42. Double Date

Sorry for the wait, but the next chapter is finally here! It was initially going to be a Liam heavy chapter but then I started having Panjali feels so it led to this. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>November 9th, 2013<strong>

"What do you think I should wear?" Anjali asked Rachel for the thousandth time in two days.

"I told you, Puck won't really care what you're wearing as long as by the end of the day it's on the floor," Rachel supplied as she decided on her own outfit to wear. "I still can't believe you slept with him and are planning on doing so again. Gross."

"What? He's hot. And I don't plan on letting him get further than maybe copping a feel. I don't want to be _that_ girl. How about this?" Anjali held a slinky black dress against her that was sure to get Puck's, not to mention the rest of the non-gay male population of Manhattan's, blood boiling. Rachel had seen Anjali in that dress before and it wasn't exactly appropriate for romping around the city all day.

"Number one you already are _that_ girl considering you had sex with him before you even knew his name. Number two this isn't _Sex and the City_. You need to wear some actual clothes for our day out. I'd say that would be fine for bar hopping but not walking around Central Park and Liberty Island. And number three, hello! It's November, it's going to be just a little bit chilly for the painted on look. Like I said, Puck will be so busy imagining you out of your clothes he probably won't even notice you're in clothes. Go with something comfortable yet stylish, like me."

Rachel smiled at Anjali and held up her attire for the day, a pair of flared jeans and an oversized McKinley sweatshirt of Finn's.

"I wouldn't call that stylish Rachel. It's jeans and a sweatshirt."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "The point is I will be comfortable and prepared for our day of sightseeing. Plus, Finn loves when I wear his shirts."

"Well that's fine and dandy for you considering you're past all the first date crap and don't actually need to look attractive for Finn to still want to bang you," Rachel looked offended and disheartened by Anjali's assessment, "but I've only just met Puck and just because we've already done the nasty doesn't mean I'm ready to wander around in a muumuu in front of him. I want to appeal to his penis and if I walk around in a grody old sweatshirt and jeans, I will not be doing that."

"I really do not want to think about Puck's penis." The image of him standing naked in her bathroom flooded her brain before she could shut it down. She shivered at the sight and shook her head as if it was an Etch-a-Sketch. "Ew."

Then Rachel thought about Anjali's words. Though it was true that Finn would most likely throw Rachel down and fuck her senseless no matter what she wore, did she really want to be that woman that let herself go once she felt really comfortable in her relationship? She was only eighteen! She was young and attractive and had a fantastically hot boyfriend! Didn't she want to make his jaw drop? It had been a while since she had worn something that got Finn so flustered in public his words turned to goo and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her body. Maybe Anjali had a point.

Rachel went back into her closet and pulled out instead a pair of black skinny jeans that made her butt look fantastic and a deep purple off the shoulder shirt that showed the tiniest bit of stomach between the hem and her jeans. Paired with her black Steve Madden booties and a faux leather jacket Kurt had forced her to buy and Rachel was going to look hot. True she wouldn't be as comfortable as in her other jeans and Finn's sweatshirt but at least she'd have Finn's attention the whole time.

"Well, if I can't wear the little black dress what should I wear? I honestly don't know what would get his attention the most." Anjali held a few different shirts and dresses up to her trying to decide what would look good.

"I told you what would get his attention, skin. Here," Rachel walked over to Anjali's closet and dug around a little until she found what she was looking for. In her hand was a navy blue crocheted sweater that showed whatever was worn underneath through it, a white tank top that when paired with the right bra made Anjali's already rather impressive breasts even more so, and a pair of light skinny jeans. "Wear this with your knee boots and then you'll be season and Puck appropriate."

Rachel smiled at her before going into the bathroom to get her own outfit on. When she walked out looking ready to tackle the day, Anjali was just putting the finishing touches on her hairdo.

"Did you go with the low side pony on purpose?"

Anjali shook her head. "You said Puck likes skin."

"I did. So are we ready now?"

"I guess so. Where are we meeting them?" Anjali questioned, zipping up her boots.

"They're going to pick us up here then we'll head down to Battery Park. Finn said he'd text when they were on their way," Rachel explained. She checked her phone to see if Finn had texted her yet but she hadn't received anything thus far.

Meanwhile in Finn's dorm, Puck was having similar problems.

"Dude, what are you freaking out for? Anjali is clearly into you since she agreed to a date with you. I doubt she'll care if you wear a Journey shirt versus a Kiss shirt. After all we're just wandering around the city today," Finn said from his bed where he was playing COD while waiting for Puck to stop acting like a chick.

"What? I can't want to look good? I need to impress the ladies of New York. They aren't like Ohio girls." He threw a hunter green v-neck on in lieu of a band t-shirt.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's all the Manhattan socialites you're trying to impress," Finn said sarcastically. Though Puck would never admit it, Finn knew he was nervous about his date with Anjali and according to Rachel, Anjali was freaking out just the same.

It was unusual to see Puck so flustered over one woman. Yeah he did some crazy stuff to win over Lauren but that was different. Though he really had liked her, even loved her on some level, his pursuit of her was mostly a challenge. He still thought it was weird Anjali even agreed to a date to be honest.

After Halloween they had been slinging insults at each other every chance they could get. Puck had decided to extend his stay in the city a few weeks – since New York was like a 'lady buffet waiting to be sampled' as he so eloquently put it – but Rachel and Finn both knew he was really only sticking around to get seconds of the Texan Indian that tended to disagree with him. Rachel thought Puck was a glutton for punishment but could understand his attraction to Anjali. She was very similar to his past relationships in that she insulted him all the time and put out. The insults were actually what pushed him to finally ask her out two days prior.

_Rachel and Finn had a standing dinner date on Thursdays that semester as both got out of class early enough and as Puck appeared to be living in Finn's dorm with him for the foreseeable future, that meant he was annoyingly tagging along. When he arrived at the little Mexican place he and Rachel agreed upon that was equal distance between their dorms, he was surprised to see Anjali with her since he had warned Rachel that Puck would be with him._

"_Ah, Rachel, I see you brought the only girl more annoying than you with," Puck greeted as they met by the entrance of the restaurant._

"_I can't believe PETA hasn't filed a lawsuit against you for keeping that poor animal on your head. It's __just cruel," Anjali bit back as the host led them to their table._

_Finn really wanted to sit next to Rachel and slowly build her up so she'd be ready to jump him as soon as they got back to the dorm but Anjali had to ruin it by slipping into the booth next to Rachel to avoid sitting next to Puck. "Hey Anj, you stole my seat." He didn't care if he sounded a little whiny. This was the night generally reserved for him and Rachel and he wasn't going to change that because she and Puck had forced themselves upon them._

"_I think you can handle one dinner without trying to get your fingers in Rachel during the meal."_

_Rachel's mouth fell open as she smacked Anjali's arm. "Anjali! That is so uncalled for." She looked over to see Puck laughing behind his menu and kicked his shin. "Shut it, Puckerman."_

"_Anj, please?" Finn asked, putting on the puppy dog pout. She looked up at him and huffed before sliding out and moving to sit next to Puck._

"_You owe me, Hudson. I can't believe you're making me sit next to the meathead."_

"_As I recall, you seemed to like my meat," Puck said wearing a smirk and quirking his eyebrow at her._

"_I don't know what you're on, but it must be some really good shit because I've had vibrators that treated me better than you did."_

_Rachel clapped her hands together to get their attention. "Do you two think maybe we can switch to a less vulgar topic and maybe not bicker all night? I'd like to enjoy my night off."_

_Puck shrugged and continued perusing his menu while Anjali crossed her arms over her chest and scooted as far to the edge as possible to get away from Puck. They descended into silence while they searched their menus for their meal…which lasted for all of two minutes before Anjali began getting on how annoying it was that Puck kept kicking the panel at the bottom of their seat._

_Finn and Rachel sat and talked to themselves, drifting in and out of the other pair's conversation all night as Puck and Anjali mocked and whined at each other as every attempt at getting them to stop failed until finally something very weird happened._

"_Well, I can't help it that I can't stop thinking about how pretty you are!" Puck nearly yelled before ripping a bite off his burrito. "I wish I would because you're so fucking frustrating!"_

_Rachel and Finn perked up and turned their rapt attention back to their friends. Anjali sat a little stunned at Puck's confession which she wasn't even sure he realized he made._

"_You think I'm pretty?" she asked, her voice softening a little. It was the first time Puck actually complimented her. He froze when her words hit him._

_He stared down at his rice and moved it around on his plate. "I dunno, maybe. It doesn't really matter since your personality is so off-putting."_

_At that she was back to being defensive and snarky. "Well, I wouldn't be so off-putting if you weren't such a stupid jerk."_

"_I wouldn't be such a stupid jerk if you hadn't said I was terrible in bed because I'm not. If you'd just give me a chance to prove it…"_

"_Oh like what? A date or something?" she replied sardonically, rolling her eyes at him._

"_You wanna go on a fucking date? Fine, let's go on a damn date!"_

"_Fine, we'll go on a date then. It'll probably be just as bad as you are at sex."_

_Puck fumed at her and gripped his fork tighter in his hand. "I swear to God, I will fuck you so hard your mother will feel it."_

"_Doubtful, but we'll see Saturday won't we." Anjali threw her napkin on the table and stood up. "Thanks for letting me join you for dinner guys but I need to go. I have my pottery class now. Here," she gave Rachel some money to pay for her meal then walked off leaving Rachel, Finn and Puck all a little stunned._

"_Did I just end up with a date on Saturday with her?" Puck asked, narrowing his eyes trying to figure out what just happened._

"_You two are so wrong for each other you may just work out," Rachel commented before sipping on her drink. "Puck, in all seriousness, Anjali is my best friend. I obviously can't control who she likes or has relations with but please promise me that you won't hurt her…and use protection. We don't need another unplanned pregnancy courtesy of you."_

_Puck shook his head. "You knock a girl up accidentally once and no one ever lets you forget it." Rachel and Finn stared at him. "Rachel, I can't promise you I won't hurt Anjali, but – and if you repeat this to anyone, especially Anjali, I will make you suffer – I kinda like the chick. She's got a rockin' body, knows how to use it and is a huge badass. She reminds me of my mom, except not Jewish and half Indian. I dunno. At least I'll get laid again. So which one of you is leaving their room on Saturday?"_

Of course Rachel told Anjali all of this and her hardened exterior when it came to all things Puck cracked and she turned into a stupid giddy girl and spilled that she had been waiting for Puck to ask her out since Halloween but couldn't bring herself to drop her usual smartass remarks and make it easy for him. The only problem was for some reason Anjali showed uncharacteristic nervousness and asked if Rachel could tag along. Not wanting to be the third wheel, Rachel then turned it into a double date by forcing Finn to join. Neither of the guys were pleased but knowing the consequences of not going along with the girls, did as requested.

Finn had texted that they would arrive in about five minutes and Anjali began to panic. "Are you sure I look good? I don't have lip gloss on my teeth or smudged eyeliner or anything right? Do you think I should change? I really think the black dre-"

"Anjali, I love you, but shut up! You look beautiful and Puck's jaw will drop when he sees you. Stop worrying so much." She shook her shoulders to help loosen her up before making her take deep, calming breaths. "Alright. Let's go downstairs and wait for them."

As they walked to the front door, Rachel could see Finn and Puck crossing the street. "Okay, let's go have some fun!" Rachel opened the door and shoved Anjali through it. She stumbled out onto the sidewalk but caught herself before falling over. "Hi guys!" Rachel greeted chipperly before wiping Finn's dopey grin off his face with a kiss.

"Are these jeans for me?" Finn mumbled against her lips as he ran his hand over her butt and lightly squeezed.

Rachel bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes. "Maybe. Now come on. We need to hurry if we even want to get onto Liberty Island." She gripped Finn's hand in hers and led the way to the nearest subway station to get down to Battery Park.

Behind Finn and Rachel, Puck and Anjali stood a little awkwardly. Normally they would just criticize each other but as they were on a date and both knew they liked each other, it felt wrong to act that way. "You look really hot," Puck assessed as they began following down the street.

"Well, hot is the look I was going for today. I was told skin is in." She glanced at him knowingly before stuffing her hands in her coat pockets and picking up the pace. Puck smiled to himself as he stepped faster to catch up.

Rachel spoke animatedly to Finn about their plans for the day while he nodded, pretending to listen. He kept watching Puck putting the moves on Anjali and with every real compliment and whisper into her ear she blushed more and seemed to fall harder. By the time they made it onto the boat to get to the island, they were enjoying the view inside their eyelids and the taste of the other's tongue rather than the beautiful skyline.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." Rachel crossed her arms over Finn's which had wrapped around her as they stood at the railing to view the city.

"I wonder now how much time it will take to get Puck out of my room. I miss having it to myself."

Rachel looked up at him. "I miss it too. He really needs to find a job if he's going to be living here."

"Do you really think he'd move here? He and Anjali have only just met really and until the other day 'hated' each other. Plus, he still has stops on his grand tour of the US."

"Something tells me that Puck and New York are a good fit. He may be living in your dorm and mooching off you right now, but once he finds what he's looking for he'll jump at it. That was the point of his grand tour of the US. He and Brittany were trying to find themselves."

Suddenly Finn recalled that he hadn't seen Brittany in a few days. "What happened to Brittany? I haven't seen her since Halloween."

"Oh, she's been staying with Santana lately and is thinking about moving out to Los Angeles to become a dancer. I think she could do it. She and Mike always had the moves."

Their stay at Liberty Island had been a success. They had taken some pictures to send to their families and bought a cheesy Liberty crown headband to add to Rachel's ever growing collection. When they boarded the boat again, Finn's stomach growled loudly and Rachel rubbed his belly lovingly, teasing him about it.

"Where does everyone want to eat? I know this great veg-"

"No!" the three of them yelled at Rachel as she was about to suggest her favorite vegan restaurant for lunch.

"Okay, someone else pick." She pouted while they discussed where to eat. Anjali asked for everyone's opinion on Italian food and when there was an overwhelming response of 'I love Italian food' from the other three, she suggested her favorite Italian restaurant which wasn't that far from their dorm.

Compared with the last time they had all eaten together, things had changed quite dramatically. Anjali willingly slid into the booth next to Puck and scooted closer as he put his arm around her. Once they were settled on their meal choice, they whispered in hushed tones to one another until Puck held her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

Rachel was disgusted yet elated for her friends. She never in a million years would have thought Anjali would be interested in a guy like Puck yet there she was sucking his face. They only broke when the waitress came by to take their orders and to eat.

"Why did we even bother coming on this date with them if all they planned on doing was making out? I don't want to watch that. I want to _do_ that. We could have been doing that all day!" Finn whispered to Rachel as they waited for their check.

"Anjali was nervous. She hasn't gone on that many dates before, you know that."

"I was nervous on our first date…and our second first date. Didn't mean I dragged Puck along with me."

Rachel looked up at Finn a little in awe. "I made you nervous on our first date…and our second first date?"

"Yeah. I wanted everything to be perfect for you. I was afraid I'd mess it all up. If you ask me, I'd say I was pretty suave until you left me standing alone in the middle of the street after I tried to kiss you."

He arched his eyebrow at her and she sheepishly looked away. She would never live that down. "You still got the girl, didn't you?"

He smiled brightly at her. "I certainly did," he said proudly before kissing the top of her head. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too." Rachel lifted her head and kissed Finn just as the waitress came over to give them their check.

Puck and Anjali finally separated themselves and spoke lowly and quickly to each other again before Puck slid out of the booth to let Anjali out. Rachel motioned for Finn to move as well so she could go with her. Once the girls were gone, Puck leaned over the table to speak to Finn.

"Dude, you gotta keep Berry out of her dorm tonight! Anjali invited me over."

"Well that was fast. Just don't have sex on Rachel's bed or desk please because then I will have to hear about it and I've already heard enough whining about you and Anjali since Halloween."

Puck sat back and grabbed the check. "Dude, I can't promise you anything. I did tell her I'd fuck her hard enough her mother would feel it. If that means I gotta use Berry's bed, so be it."

Finn stared at him severely before ripping the check out of his hand to see how much he owed for him and Rachel.

In the ladies' room, Anjali was applying more lip gloss as Rachel spoke. "What happened to only copping a feel? I cannot believe you are sexiling me."

Anjali furrowed her brows. "You make it sound like I'm kicking you out onto the street. This will give you and Finn a chance for some alone time too. You've only been whining since Puck got here about how he was keeping you and Finn from your usual privacy. Think of it as me taking Puck off your hands for you."

Rachel couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips. "You two are unbelievable. If you aren't careful you'll end up married with kids before you know it."

"I do not want kids before I graduate college. I don't even want to get married before I graduate and I'm not having kids before I am married." She finished her lips then turned to her best friend. "Why are we even discussing this now? There's no guarantee tonight will even lead to anything more than just some fun, frivolous sex. Puck doesn't exactly seem like the commitment type so for now, I just want to have some fun. I think I've worked him up enough since Halloween that he'll _prove himself_." She giggled and placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "So can you please just stay at Finn's until I give you the all clear?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "I suppose. I swear, if you have sex on my bed or my desk though I will kill you. Only Finn and I are allowed to fornicate on those." Both girls giggled as they exited the bathroom.

After departing the restaurant, the two couples walked one behind the other up the street. The original plan had been to take a lovely stroll through Central Park after lunch to give Puck and Anjali some time alone together but as they had already – finally – made a connection, they were insistent that Rachel and Finn bug off and not go in the vicinity of Rachel and Anjali's dorm until at least the next day.

As they got closer to the intersection, sirens could be heard growing louder. A fire engine was flying down the street and everyone could clearly see where they were going. Smoke was emanating from an apartment a few buildings down from where they were standing. Feeling the need to rubberneck, Puck pushed them down the street to watch as the firefighters arrived and went into overdrive. Suddenly, flames were shooting out the window of the building as an explosion inside rocked the street.

The girls screamed and everyone ducked as debris flew everywhere. "Guys, we should move! This area isn't safe!" Rachel yelled over the noise from across the street. Just then a firefighter came over to them and began ushering them out of the way. They had to drag Puck back down the street to get him to move as his eyes were glued to the drama unfolding in front of him. If Rachel didn't know any better, she'd have thought Puck was a pyromaniac the way he was staring wide-eyed at the flames.

They watched the entire time along with others who had come out to see what was going on and learned that only one person had perished when the explosion inside occurred. No one was releasing the information on how exactly the fire started or why the explosion happened. As things began to die down, Rachel and Anjali really wanted to move but Puck was still completely enraptured.

"Dude! Did you see how big those flames got? That was awesome!"

Rachel looked appalled. "Puck! Someone died in there!"

His face drew together. "Yeah, that sucks. But they saved everyone else! Man, this job must be such an adrenaline rush." Before anyone could stop him, Puck ran over to the nearest firefighter and began asking him questions.

"Remember how I said once he finds something, he'd jump at it? I think he may have found something." Rachel looked up at Finn from her place in his arms. "Anj, do you think you could handle dating a firefighter?"

Anjali tilted her head and shrugged. "Do you think he could be in the calendar? He's hot enough." The girls chuckled and watched as a smile spread across Puck's face. He ran back over to them.

"Do you guys know where some cheap apartments are on this rock?"

Finn looked skeptical. "Why?"

"Because I need a place to live if I'm gonna be a firefighter for the FDNY," he stated like it should be common knowledge.

"Well if it gets ya out of my dorm room."

They walked down the street listening to Puck explain everything he'd need to do in order to become a firefighter. He was like a kid on Christmas with the excitement levels.

"I've never seen you so excited, Puck. There are firefighters in Lima. You didn't seem too interested in joining them," Rachel commented.

"That's because it was _Lima_. I didn't want to be stuck there. This is fucking New York City! I could be a part of the greatest fire department known to man…and be in that calendar they put out so everyone could enjoy the Puckasaurus for an entire month."

When they got to the next block where they would go their separate ways to get to their respective dorms, the friends said goodbye and split. Rachel watched Puck and Anjali walk down the sidewalk, Puck's arm draped over her shoulder as he continued on with his new firefighting dream while she stared at him a little doe eyed with a huge smile on her face.

Rachel turned back around to face Finn and put her hand in his. They took their time enjoying the city as they walked back to his dorm.

"So you think Puck could really be a fireman?" Finn asked, bringing his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Honestly, Puck could do whatever he wants. He's actually not as stupid as he appears and with proper motivation and determination he could accomplish anything. I think Puck would make a great firefighter."

He flashed Rachel his half-grin that made her weak in the knees. "Do you think I could be a fireman?"

"What happened to being a music teacher?"

"Nothing. I still plan on being one. Just wondered if you thought I could be a fireman."

Rachel bit her lip and smiled at him. "I think you'd be a sexy fireman. Front cover of that calendar." He leaned down to kiss her and she giggled when he pulled away.

"You realize this means you'll have to put up with Puck more often now, right?"

"I know. But he seems happy and Anjali really likes him. He isn't drifting anymore; Puck has a purpose now. I'm just glad to see that something finally lit a fire under his ass."

They both burst out laughing at her bad pun as they walked down their city street, enjoying the life they were building there.


	43. Any Given Sunday

**August 29th, 2032**

"He is so little. Finn, are you sure this was a good idea?" Rachel worried over her baby again as they walked from the car to the field where Liam would be playing his first football game.

"Of course! He'll be fine. Liam's got so much padding on a truck could hit him and he wouldn't feel it." Finn patted Liam's shoulder and smiled at his wife who didn't look completely sure.

Unlike their other three children, Liam had inherited more of her traits than Finn's including the short and tiny ones. He was seven but certainly didn't look it. Ian was two and a half years younger than Liam and was almost taller than him and weighed nearly as much. The doctor said nothing was wrong with either of them and that it was just their genetics but it still concerned Rachel. She hoped Liam would hit a growth spurt the way Finn did in middle school otherwise he'd be severely dwarfed by all his siblings. All of which led to her unease at her tiniest child playing such a rough contact sport.

"Well there he is, the littlest football star in the five boroughs," Anjali crowed when she noticed the Hudsons walking toward them.

"Not helping my nerves, Anj," Rachel commented as they joined their friend along the sidelines.

"Rachel, he'll be fine. Right buddy?" Anjali asked Liam. He didn't speak as he swallowed and nodded while he stared at the ground.

As Rachel and Anjali helped the kids find seats in the bleachers, Finn walked Liam over to where his team was gathering on their benches. "Ya nervous, bud?" He looked down at him and smiled to reassure him.

"Dad, what if I don't want to play football anymore?" Liam looked up at him, fear etched across his face.

Finn stopped walking and knelt down to look Liam in the eye. "But you were so excited about playing. Why the sudden change?" Liam just shrugged and Finn sighed. "Liam, it's okay to be a little nervous or even scared before your first game. I played football for a long time and even I got nervous before games."

"But what if I suck and we lose because of me?" Liam exclaimed, getting more upset with each passing second.

"Hey, Liam, look at me." Finn lifted Liam's chin and made him look at him. "You don't suck; don't ever think that. You just try your hardest and follow the plays and you'll be great."

"I'm just really, _really_ nervous."

Finn looked over at the stands where he could see Rachel chatting with Anjali while Ian and Zach spent their time bugging Roxy. He smiled and looked back at Liam. "You know what helped me a lot when I was nervous?"

"What?"

"Your mom. After we started dating and she started coming to my football games, every time I looked in the stands and saw her there cheering me on I instantly felt better."

"Mom will just embarrass me. She made a Team Liam t-shirt, dad," Liam complained, scrunching his face together.

Finn chuckled knowing what he meant. "Yeah, she does love her Team Hudson t-shirts doesn't she? But at least you know you have a whole section here just for you."

"That just makes it worse. If I mess up then _everyone_ will see it."

"Liam, if you go into the game thinking you're going to mess up, you will. You need to think positive and pay attention. You did great in practices, you'll do great now."

"I'm going to get crushed," Liam deadpanned. "In practice they went easy on me. This is real, dad!"

Finn took a breath. "Did Mom ever tell you about the time she played football with me in high school?"

Liam started laughing loudly. "Mom playing football? Dad, she can't even tell a football from a soccer ball!"

"I'm telling you the truth. Mom played football with me during the Championship game our junior year and she helped us win." He wasn't going to explain that she only helped by technically being part of the team and dropped to the ground whenever they snapped the ball, but that was neither here nor there. "Anyway, Mom is super tiny and she played football against a bunch of big guys like me and Uncle Puck and she didn't get crushed. Don't underestimate your size. There have been a lot of great small football players."

Liam still didn't seem to buy it but he couldn't counter his father's story as just then a booming voice caught Finn and Liam's attention. "Hudson! What are ya doin'? We got warm-ups to do!" the coach of Liam's team yelled at him, waving his hand for him to join the rest of the kids.

Finn looked back at Liam and grinned at him. "You ready?" Liam gave an unconvincing nod and walked away from Finn, his head drooping slightly as he headed toward the group. Finn stood back up and watched him walk away. Maybe football wasn't the best idea.

As he made it back to the bleachers, Finn was instantly assaulted by the rest of his brood. A cacophony of 'dad', 'daddy', 'mom said' and 'ice cream' penetrated his hearing as he attempted to calm them down.

"One at a time; what?" They all tried to speak at once again until he quieted the boys and let Roxy explain.

"We all want ice cream and Mom said that you would buy some for us." She smiled her 'I want something, please Daddy' smile at him and the boys smiled right along with her. They all had the same smile – his. He honestly wondered how he couldn't get Rachel to do more of what he wanted with his smile since his children seemed experts at using his smile against _him_. Maybe it was due to their chubby cheeks and round faces.

"Did she now?" he glanced over at his wife who was pointedly ignoring him, talking to Anjali. "Come on." The kids whooped and started climbing down quickly to run to the snack stand on the other side of the field. When they made it all three kids started speaking at the same time again, telling Finn just what they wanted and it seemed they wanted more than just some ice cream. "We ate before we came, Ian. You are not getting a hotdog. We're here for ice cream."

Ian pouted before asking for two ice creams in that case. "I'm still hungry! I won't be hungry anymore if I can get two Drumsticks."

"Your mother will have my head if I let you get two. You can have one and that's it."

When they got to the front of the line all the kids started talking to the chipper cheerleaders running the stand loudly and rapidly. The girls seemed flustered and confused until Finn pushed the kids behind him.

"Hi, yeah, sorry about that. I need two Drumsticks, an orange Push-Up and a Crunch bar." He looked back at the kids mischievously. "Now what d'you guys want?" He started chuckling as they all groaned and Ian pushed at his legs in annoyance. "Okay, that's it." The girls went to work grabbing the treats and the boys salivated as they handed them over.

As the girl handed Roxy's Crunch bar over to her, a mysterious hand invaded her sight from her left and snatched the ice cream right out of her hand. "Hey!" she screeched at the sudden stealing of her treat. When she focused on the perpetrator, her face went red and she steamed. "Isaac!"

"Thanks for the ice cream! I'll need the energy for my game!" he yelled as he retreated into the thickening crowd to get away from her. Roxanne screamed and bolted in the direction he had gone to kick him and win back her ice cream.

Figuring it would be either melted or in Isaac's stomach by the time she caught him, Finn shelled out for another Crunch bar for when she returned and proceeded to usher Zach and Ian back to their seats.

Roxanne returned a few minutes later, sweaty and sans Crunch bar. "That stupid jerk ate my ice cream!" She stomped up the metal steps angrily and plopped down between Finn and Ian.

"Well lucky for you I am the best dad ever and got you another one." He picked up the wrapped Crunch bar and handed it to her with a triumphant smile. She gave him a big hug then made sure Isaac was nowhere in sight before opening the slightly melted ice cream.

The game started shortly after that and unfortunately, Liam spent most of the time sitting on the bench. Finn watched the game and explained to the boys what exactly was going on as they still didn't fully understand all the rules and Rachel stood up and cheered for her baby even though he had done nothing but warm the bench. Every time she yelled out to him, he turned his head and glared at her before dropping his head.

As for Roxy, she sneered at the cheerleaders every time they performed a cheer. She had been given the option of joining the cheerleaders when they signed Liam up for football but as she had Finn's poor coordination had declined. Plus, some of the mean girls from her school were on the squad and the less time spent with them, the better. She was actually so distracted by their failed basket toss that she didn't even notice her brother's presence had been replaced by Isaac's.

"That ice cream was delicious. Thanks," he said, startling Roxy from her thoughts of Kristin Greene breaking her leg.

"You're not welcome. That was _my_ ice cream that _my_ dad bought for _me_. Get your dad to buy you your own ice cream next time." She crossed her arms over her chest angrily and turned away from him.

"My dad isn't here. He had to work today and my mom wouldn't let me get one."

"Did you ever think of asking if maybe my dad might buy you one instead of stealing mine?"

"Stealing yours was just easier."

Roxanne huffed. "What are you even doing here anyway?"

"My football game is right after Liam's. We just came early to watch him play. Seems kinda pointless though since all he's done is sit on the bench. He's such a runt."

"Hey! That is my brother you are talking about! It's not his fault he's so small."

"I wasn't picking on him. I'm just surprised they let him on the team at all. Everyone else is so much bigger. The kid could get hurt," he said quietly, shrugging.

Roxanne stared at Isaac in wonder. He was actually concerned for someone other than himself? "Why do you even care? You don't even like my family."

He looked scandalized. "I like your family!"

"Well, you don't seem to with how much you pick on me!"

Isaac's face fell slightly before he stood up. "I should go. This game is going to be over soon and I gotta get with my team." Without looking back at her, Isaac hurried down the bleachers and ran over to where his team was beginning to congregate.

Roxy watched him chatting with his friends and smiled when he started laughing. Her heart beat a little faster in her chest as he ran his hand through his hair messing it up. When he turned his head and his eyes locked with hers for the smallest of moments she flashed back to their first kiss and suddenly felt very warm. Their connected gaze faltered when her mother gasped loudly on the other side of her father however.

"Finn! Are they…are they putting Liam in?" Rachel screeched, clutching Finn's arm tightly as they watched the huddle break and the boys run out to line up. Sure enough Hudson, 9, could be seen running onto the field. "Oh my God! My baby is finally playing!" Rachel jumped to her feet and started shouting words of encouragement to her son on the field while Finn shook his head. Liam was right. It was embarrassing.

On the field Liam was freaking out wondering what the heck he was doing on a football field. _This isn't fun! Why am I here? If I wanted bullies to hit me I could have stayed home and played with Ian!_ he thought to himself as he stood hunched over a few feet down from a kid quite a bit bigger than him. He looked up at the kid directly across from him and gulped thickly when the even larger boy smiled menacingly at him and made a throat slitting motion. He thought that kind of thing was only in movies and on TV.

The QB called out the play and as soon as he said hike, instead of pushing forward towards boy in front of him, Liam ran in the other direction. He turned to look behind him and saw the opposing boy chasing right after him. Liam screamed loudly and veered to the right where he found the rest of the opposing team standing along the sidelines. He turned right once more and bolted up the field.

As he ran, he was vaguely aware of his teammate yelling his last name. He looked behind him and saw the kids arm snap back then push forward releasing the ball. Liam's eyes widened as he realized the kid had meant for him to catch the ball. He saw it coming at him and realized he had two options. He could keep running and let the ball hit the ground causing a fumble and really suck and make the team lose or he could actually try like his dad had said to. He saw the large boys gunning for him and made a split second decision.

Liam stopped running and reached for the ball. To his amazement, the ball landed in his hands. He stared at it, stunned. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized he had actually caught the ball. When his head swiveled in the direction of his family he saw them screaming loudly and motioning for him to run. The only problem was…which way did he need to run?

Liam zagged to his left as he realized the other kid was still running toward him. As a boy from his team came into view, he pointed toward the end zone they needed to get to. Realizing he had been running the right direction before, Liam course corrected and shot toward the goal post.

The line was coming into view quickly. A smile spread across his face as he realized he was about to score a touchdown…and that was when he made the mistake of looking behind him. Nearly the entire opposing team was chasing him. He screamed even louder than before and clutched the ball tightly to his chest.

Liam crossed the line scoring a touchdown and sending his family and team into a giant uproar of pride and happiness. This however didn't stop him from continuing to run.

"Dad, is Liam s'posed to keep runnin'?" Ian asked from his place in Finn's arms when he lifted him for a celebratory hug at Liam's touchdown.

"No, he isn't." Finn put Ian down and turned to Rachel who looked confused and troubled herself. "Don't worry, I'll go get him." He rushed down the bleachers and ran after his son.

Though Liam was fast, his endurance was low and it didn't take long for Finn to find him tuckered out, breathing rapidly and lying under a tree not too far from the field.

"Hey buddy! That was amazing! You scored a touchdown in your very first game!" he crowed like the proud papa he was. Finn leaned over Liam who appeared to be having a panic attack. "Liam, are you alright?" Seeing him up close he was suddenly very worried.

"Can't…breathe…too…tired," he choked out between deep shuddering breaths.

Finn sat on the ground next to him and plucked the ball from his chest where he was still hugging it. "Why did you keep running? You could have stopped?"

"Big…kids…chasing…"

Finn had to smile. "Well, you showed them. See? I told you not to underestimate your size." He leaned over Liam. "Ready to go back and finish the game? They kinda need the ball."

Liam pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Dad," he began coughing from the lack of air and the burn in his lungs. "I don't wanna play football anymore."

Finn's eyebrows drew together. "Why not? You were great!"

"I just don't like it. It's scary, I don't like running and I can't breathe. I think I have asthma." He wheezed as he tried to catch more breath. "I never really wanted to play."

"Why did you say you wanted to when I asked then?" Finn wasn't mad, he just didn't understand.

Liam shrugged and looked at the ground. "I didn't want to make you mad."

Now Finn understood. Liam thought he'd let him down if he didn't play. "Liam, not everyone likes football. I won't be mad if you don't like football and don't want to play. I'm not mad. We'll just find a hobby that you do like." Liam gave him a hesitant smile.

"You're not mad?"

Finn shook his head. "I'd rather see you do something you love than force you to do something you hate." He stood up and picked Liam up, placing him on his feet. "We should probably finish this game first though." Liam nodded in agreement and they walked back to the field.

When they arrived, the game was over and Liam's team had won thanks to the touchdown he'd scored. His teammates and coach praised him although his coach wasn't too happy that he had run off with the ball. The only reason they had continued play was due to Rachel assuring them it would be fine. He was sad to hear that Liam had decided football wasn't his thing.

"Gonna miss those hands and that speed. Like a bullet." He made a zoom sound and added a hand gesture expressing how Liam had taken off so quickly.

Finn laughed. "Yeah, he's fast but he was practically dying under the tree I found him at."

"Well, we're certainly gonna miss you, Hudson. You were a real asset to this team for that game." Coach shook Liam and Finn's hands then walked over to the team to celebrate their victory.

Finn walked Liam back over to the bleachers where Rachel was going nuts. "Liam! You were fantastic! Star of the whole show!" She tugged him into a hug and kissed his head repeatedly.

"Thanks," he replied, embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

Anjali patted him on the shoulder pad. "Good job, kid. Isaac wishes he could have that speed on the field. You're gonna have a great season if you keep playing that way."

"I actually quit," he mumbled lowly from Rachel's arms.

She pulled away to look at his face. "You quit? Baby, why? I thought you wanted to play?"

"Not really. I just tried it and I didn't like it and I want to do something else."

Rachel ran her hand over his hair. "Are you sure? It's okay if you want to try something else. I just want you to be positive."

"I'm positive."

Though Liam was finished with football for good, they stayed to watch Isaac in his game. Isaac wasn't quite as spectacular as Liam had been but Rachel did notice how her daughter kept staring just a little too dreamily at Isaac before her face would harden. Roxy did this multiple times throughout the game until it was over and before Anjali and Isaac walked in the other direction to their car, Roxy tersely congratulated Isaac on his team's win.

"So, I'm thinking tacos for dinner. We already have the ingredients," Rachel turned in the front seat to look back at her kids once on the way home. "We just need to make a quick stop to the music store first to pick up some song books your father ordered, okay?" The kids grumbled their assent and went back to playing their video games or staring out the window.

When they made it to the music store Finn frequented for work, he found parking and hopped out of the car. To his surprise Liam got out of the car too. "You comin' in too?" He nodded and Finn put his hand on his shoulder to steer him into the shop.

The bell on the door dinged and moments later a man's call came from the back. "Be with you in a minute!"

Finn walked up to the counter and leaned over it looking at the lyres and reeds in the case. Liam walked around the shop looking at all the instruments and was quite intrigued with the guitars. Being a music teacher and Broadway star's son he was surrounded by music on a daily basis and knew the basics but he wasn't much good at it. He wasn't quite as bad as Roxy when it came to singing but he wasn't his mother in that respect either. When it came to percussion, he couldn't hold the sticks in his hands properly to play his dad's drums and he lacked coordination anyway.

Then he heard the sound coming from down the hall. He knew it well as he loved Yo-Yo Ma and listened to his music frequently. Liam slipped down the narrow walkway and the music grew louder and more intense until he found the door where it was coming from. A man was sitting and conducting with his hand while a teenage girl played a song he didn't recognize on his favorite instrument – the cello.

Liam was fascinated by the sound and the movement of the girl's hands. The way she was so skilled and quick at pressing on the strings and how she moved the bow to make perfect notes. He watched mesmerized until the song ended then finally came back to reality.

"Brava Cecelia. Wonderful. We'll start on something new next time. Pretty soon you won't even need me!" the man joked making the girl laugh.

"It appears I even had an audience." The girl pointed at Liam with her bow and the man spun his head around. "What did you think?"

Liam froze as he realized the girl was talking to him. "Uh," he cleared his throat, "I th-thought it was beautiful. I love the cello and you played it really good."

The girl smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Liam!" Finn shouted down the hall as he walked toward him. "Liam, you can just go wandering off. This area is isn't open to everyone."

"Oh, hello Finn. It's alright. Liam was just giving us his thoughts on Cecelia's brilliant performance. He says he loves the cello," the man defended him.

Finn glanced between the man and his son. "Yeah, he does. My wife played classical music into her belly every day when she was pregnant with him. Must have stuck because he loves it."

"That's wonderful! You don't see young kids or any kids really, enjoying anything but top 40 these days." He looked pensive for a moment. "Have you ever thought about cello lessons?"

"We don't start instrument lessons until fourth grade," Liam explained. "I'm only in second."

"If it's okay with mom and dad there are always private lessons. Cecelia has been taking lessons with me since she was six."

Liam looked up at Finn with hope in his eyes. "Dad, do you think I could take lessons?"

Finn had a feeling if he said no he would crush his poor child's dream. There wasn't really any reason to say no. He knew Liam like the cello and was planning on playing it once given the option to choose an instrument. This would give him a head start and it was something he was genuinely interested in.

"When can he start?"

Liam's face exploded into happiness. "Really? I can play?"

"We said earlier we'd find another hobby for you so why not?"

He hugged Finn tightly and thanked him for the opportunity. Finn and the owner worked out when Liam would get his lessons and picked up his song books and a rental cello for Liam to practice with. As they walked back out to the car, Liam couldn't stop gushing about how stoked he was to learn to play the cello and he asked Finn if they could buy him one.

"Slow down, buddy. Once you decide if the cello is really your thing or not we'll talk about getting you more than a rental cello, okay?" Finn made sure Liam was back in the car and the cello was secure before getting in himself.

"What took so long? I thought maybe you had fallen into a tuba again," Rachel chuckled.

"No, no tubas this time. I was busy signing Liam up for cello lessons."

"Cello lessons?" Rachel asked with surprise. She looked back at Liam who was beaming. "Cello?"

"Yeah. Dad said it was like my version of football. I really want to learn to play it."

Rachel smiled at him. "Well, I'm happy you're so excited about it. I'm sure you'll make beautiful music we can all listen to."

"Great. Just what our house needs; a screeching cello on top of the drum banging and show tunes," Roxy grumbled.

Rachel chuckled and turned forward in her seat. "Get used to it, baby. You were born into a family of those musically inclined. It's only going to get louder."


	44. Baby, Shower Me in Love

Just a little forewarning, this chapter contains pregnant sex. If that's not your thing, I suggest skipping it. It's not highly graphic or anything but I know some people just don't like that kind of thing so I thought I'd provide a warning. :)

* * *

><p><strong>May 1st, 2021<strong>

"Okay, I'll be back to get you around six. I hope you have fun, babe," Finn said as he attempted to swipe another finger sandwich off the elaborate tray, earning a hand smack from Anjali.

"Unless you have a vagina or a penis that only gets hard for other men, you are not allowed to eat any of those. Now get out of here. The ladies and Kurt will be arriving soon." She shoved at Finn's large body to get him to leave the kitchen. "And take the other boob grabbers with you. I need this house testosterone free, minus Kurt."

"Can I at least say goodbye to my baby first?"

Anjali stopped pushing on his back and let him walk back to Rachel whose arms were open for a hug. To her annoyance Finn ducked down and pressed his hands to her protruding belly and kissed it, ignoring her. "Bye little baby. Daddy will miss you." He kissed her stomach again and stood back up, walking to exit the kitchen.

"Uh, Finn!"

Finn chuckled and turned around to find his miffed wife staring at him. "I'm only messing with you. I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to my big baby."

Rachel rolled her eyes at his choice of words but allowed him to place a kiss on her lips. When she made to wrap her arms around him for a hug, Finn quickly pulled away and patted her shoulder.

"Well, I should really go. Puck! We're leaving!" He turned back to Rachel. "Bye baby, I'll see you later. Have fun with your friends."

Once sure they were out of the house, Anjali commented on Finn's odd behavior as she set up the cheese and pepperoni on a platter. "What was that? Usually we need a crowbar to get him off you and now suddenly a peck and a pat on the shoulder is it?" When she turned to face Rachel she found her holding her stomach and silently crying. "Rachel? Oh my God, what's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

Rachel sniffled and waved her hands to indicate she was fine physically. "Nothing's wrong. The baby's fine."

"Why are you crying then?" Anjali led Rachel over to the table and helped her into a chair.

"Nothing. It's not a big deal. Just hormones."

Anjali didn't buy it. "Rachel."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Guests will be here soon and I don't want to cause a scene at the lovely party you planned for us." She rubbed her stomach before taking the tissue Anjali offered her.

Rachel began pulling herself together and wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't let all their guests see her so emotional on a day that was supposed to be happy. She blew her nose and stood up to throw away the tissue and make her way into the living room.

"Rachel, who cares? I think your relationship with Finn is much more important than a party going over well, especially with a baby on the way. What is going on?"

Rachel stopped herself and turned around, hands folded under her belly. "Finn and I haven't been _together_ in over two weeks now."

Anjali snorted, not believing it for a second. They were the only couple she knew that could rival her and Puck for most sex in a day. Then she saw Rachel's expression. "Seriously? But, Finn is all over you. You told me that it was practically every night since you took maternity leave."

"It was but then two weeks ago something changed. I don't know why or what. Every time I've tried to initiate it he weasels his way out with excuses about being too tired or having too much work or he offers a massage to put me to sleep. I don't mind that one so much, his hands do feel great on my back and feet but still the point is I want sex! And when I tried to sleep jump him, he woke up and freaked out at me then slept on the couch the rest of the night. I have been going out of my mind and he doesn't want to touch me. You saw him earlier! He pat me on the shoulder. He showed more affection toward my bump than toward me." Rachel shed some more tears.

"There's got to be an explanation. Have you tried talking to him?"

Rachel looked at her like she was stupid. "What do you think? Of course I have! He won't talk to me about it though. I feel like…like he isn't attracted to me like this. I know he loves the baby, he's always kissing my stomach and running his hands over it but when it comes to me, he isn't interested. I feel like a giant incubator! I miss being a woman and having my husband make love to me."

Anjali was about to offer some advice when there was a knock at the door and it opened. "Knock knock, ladies. Happy baby shower!"

"Kurt, it's not a birthday," Anjali said aloud, turning to face their friend who was entering through the back door with a giant bouquet of flowers and balloons. Rachel wiped her eyes and nose, trying to make it less obvious she had been crying.

"It might as well be with how many presents Rachel is going to get," he mumbled, handing the flowers to Rachel. "Here you go, Rachel. I had the florist special make them with blue and pink flowers since you still don't know the sex of the baby. When will you find out exactly?"

"I don't know, Kurt. It's kind of up to the baby when he or she decides to show him or herself. So far baby has been very modest when Mommy and Daddy get to see him or her." She handed the bouquet to Anjali.

"Must take after Finn then. He still wears swim shirts to the pool." Kurt snorted and walked with Rachel into the living room.

"I think that may have to do more with our honeymoon than modesty, but yes. Baby is a stubborn little thing which is making it very hard to plan for baby's arrival. We still haven't settled on a name for either sex and decorating the nursery is going nowhere."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at her. "Maybe the little thing takes after you more then."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Kurt and sat with him on the couch. "I wish you were here more. We could go shopping for the nursery together and you could be on my side for names and you wouldn't be so far away from me, from us. I miss you so much, Kurt." Rachel started crying again and hugged Kurt tightly.

He was just as upset with not being in New York as Rachel, it had been his home for so long but now work had him in Los Angeles. "Rachel, I know it sucks. I wish I could be here too. I miss you and Finn and the city and even Puck-"

"Oh, thanks for including me." Anjali cried from the kitchen.

"Of course I miss you too. You didn't let me finish!" Rachel chuckled at Kurt who was wiping her tears. "But I am here now so let's make the most of it, okay? We are going to have a fantastic baby shower and Baby Hudson is going to receive all the love my little Goddaughter or Godson could ever have."

"Kurt, we've been over this. The baby won't have Godparents."

"But why not? I want a Godchild!"

"You're going to be an uncle! Why do you need to be a Godparent?"

"Because it's a cooler title! There are millions of uncles out there."

"There are millions of Godparents!"

"I don't care what you say I'm going to be his or her Godfather."

Rachel rolled her eyes and tried pushing herself off the couch. "Hey Marlon Brando, help me up would you?"

"Haha, very funny." Kurt lifted Rachel to her feet and she excused herself to the bathroom.

By the time she made it back downstairs a small group of people had shown up already. Based on the number, it appeared only Erin was missing.

"Rachel!" Sophie and Frankie yelled in unison when they saw her descending the staircase. They rushed over to her and gave her a big hug when she made it to the bottom.

"It's so great to see you again! It's been so long," Sophie exclaimed, hugging her again. "The last time I saw you, you were drunk and Finn was hauling you upstairs over his shoulder." They all chuckled at the memory of Rachel's wedding reception.

"I know. We should really get together more often but with you back in California with your big time job as a talent agent and dating that hunky new 'It Guy'."

"You heard about that?" Sophie blushed. "Oh who am I kidding, everyone has heard that. What can I say; Tyler and I are not opposed to PDA."

Mercedes walked over then to greet the Mommy-to-be. "Rachel! Wow, your bump has grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, it's a good thing your wedding happened when it did otherwise we may never have been able to keep up with the fittings."

Rachel spent the better part of an hour merely wandering around talking to all of her guests, most of which she hadn't seen in a while, until her back and feet started to hurt.

"Rachel, why don't you sit down in your comfy chair I prepared just for you and we can get started on some games," Anjali suggested when she noticed Rachel rubbing at her lower back while talking to Erin who had shown up a half hour late due to traffic. "Did you want something to eat or drink?"

"I'll take a plate of whatever and some lemonade, thank you." She sat down and Carole sat on the couch next to the recliner Anjali had put special support pillows into for her.

"It's been so long since we've had a little baby in the family. Nina was our last and now the next one is my grandbaby." Carole started tearing up and Rachel took her hand. "I still remember when I was pregnant with Finn. He was a giant."

Rachel giggled. "Yeah, the doctor said that ours is pretty big too. Obviously got Finn's genes for size." She started to get misty eyed herself thinking about Finn and how weird he'd been as of late.

In the kitchen, Anjali finally got a break from wandering around making sure everyone was satisfied and checking on Jasmine up in her bedroom. She dug out her phone and called Puck.

"Go for your sex machine," he answered the phone.

"Really? Not your best greeting. Listen, I need you to do something for me. Finn and Rachel haven't had sex in over two weeks and I need to know why."

"You pervert."

"Shut up. This is serious. Rachel was crying. You know as well as I do it is not normal for them to go that long without something. She thinks Finn isn't attracted to her."

Puck sighed into the phone. "Babe, you realize how awkward this conversation would be right?"

"Which is why I will do that special thing you love so much if you do it for me," she countered.

"Which is why I love you and will ask Finn what's up. I gotta go now. Bye."

Puck hung up and Anjali smirked to herself. "He is so easy." Anjali brought a plate of snacks and some lemonade out for Rachel and got everyone to quiet down. "Okay, hello to everyone again. Welcome to Rachel's baby shower. As pregnancy can tend to be unpredictable, we're going to keep things loose today but we do have a lot of fun stuff planned. Up first, Make A Baby!"

"What is 'Make A Baby' exactly?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, I have saved up a few years worth of Baby Magazine and basically, we will be using pictures of the babies in the magazine to make a baby we think will look like Rachel and Finn's baby. Whoever has the one Rachel thinks her baby will look like most will win a prize."

"I'm so going to win this," Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

"Oh you're so on, Hummel."

While the women made their babies, Puck had the weird and daunting task of asking Finn why he wasn't having sex with his pregnant wife. It was the first time he ever really felt whipped but if it meant he got to bring the stripper pole out and call his wife Pretty Kitty, he would do it. It was one of his greatest pleasures, so sue him.

"So, Finn, how are things?" Puck started. He felt like an idiot. How was he supposed to start a conversation about this topic? He didn't want to talk about his best friend's lack of pregnant sex.

Finn looked at him, his eyebrows quirking up. "Um, fine. Just watching the game."

Puck nodded and took a sip of his beer. They were watching some game on TV. He hadn't been that interested as Isaac had been crying for much of their time at Finn's.

"So, everything okay with Rachel then? Nothing coming between you two?"

"No. We're great."

"Sure there aren't any problems you've been having lately?"

Finn squirmed uneasily in his seat. "Nope. We're fine."

Puck couldn't take it. He could use all the roundabout ways imaginable and Finn still wouldn't answer honestly, if he even knew what he was trying to get at in the first place.

"Look, Anjali just told me that you and Rachel haven't had sex for over two weeks and Rachel is really upset about it. She thinks you aren't attracted to her."

"What?" Finn was scandalized. How could Rachel ever think that? She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known.

"Just tellin' you what she said. Why haven't you been porkin' your wife?"

Finn sat up, his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. "Because it freaks me out."

"What? I know Rachel's kinda…"

"Not Rachel," he grit out. "The baby."

"Dude, I told you, you won't poke the baby-"

"I know. I know I won't poke the baby, I know the baby can't see anything. I know all that stuff."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The baby started kicking two weeks ago while we were _together_ and I could see it and then it stopped and I pushed it out of my mind but then I had my hand on her stomach and it kicked my hand and I…it freaked me out. Ever since, all I can imagine is the baby squirming around in there and it's just weird because that's my kid and what if it knows what I'm doing to Rachel."

"That's why you won't have sex with Rachel? Because your baby kicks? Dude, at this point, that's why you should have sex with her. I don't know about Rachel but with both of Anjali's pregnancies the kids kicked so much after sex and it was awesome because I finally got to feel it. They almost never kicked for me any other time. I loved being able to get that connection with them since I couldn't any other way."

Finn just stared at Puck not believing what he was hearing. He was actually getting sentimental and sappy. Apparently marriage and child rearing had an effect on him.

"It's just weird to think my kid is in there. It seems so much more real now. Before, Rachel just had a bump but now it's like, there's a baby."

"No shit Sherlock. Now, tonight, you will fix this so I have proof that I did my job so Anjali will do what I want her to do. You will not worry about hurting the baby or that it will know what you're doing to Rachel because it doesn't. The kid doesn't know shit yet and can't tell you fucking Rachel from her taking a brisk walk. You're thinking too much. Get out of your head and just feel."

Finn just nodded and thought about what Puck said. Maybe he had a point. The baby never did kick for him any other time really and he supposed it made sense that the kid wouldn't know what was going on. After all, he couldn't remember anything from the womb, why would his kid?

He mulled over everything he knew about pregnant sex and what Puck had just said all afternoon and finally came to the conclusion that he was an idiot who was letting things that were dumb go to his head. It was settled, when he and Rachel got home, he was going to end the two week dry spell and apologize profusely for ever making Rachel doubt his affection for her.

Back at Rachel's baby shower, the women were having a hoot over their babies.

"Kurt, that is the ugliest baby I've ever seen!" Anjali screeched at him in laughter. He sat with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Everyone had laughed at his baby's mish-mashed body and head.

"Well, it isn't my fault everyone stole all the good pictures of babies. I had to use what was left."

"Okay, so that leaves this game between Santana and Carole. Who is it going to be Rachel?" Anjali asked as if she were a game show host.

"Well, I've always wanted the baby to look more like Finn and Carole really captured that with the eyes. Sorry Santana, but I have to pick Carole's."

"Yes!" Carole cheered while Santana sulked.

Santana stared at Carole getting her choice of prizes and turned to Rachel. "You are so lucky you are in the midst of the miracle of life otherwise I'd kick your ass."

Rachel giggled and Anjali brought the group back to attention. "Okay, so when I sent out the invites for this, if you'll remember, I requested that you send a baby picture of yourself if you had one and a current photo as well. Now you will see why." Anjali grabbed a giant poster board from behind the couch and put it up on the mantle. In a row were all the guests' baby pictures and numbers underneath. "If you haven't figured it out, we will be guessing which baby is which woman. I have already split up the teams as you can see by the score board with the names on them."

The woman split and put on their game faces. A few of the pictures were easy to guess such as Mercedes, Santana, Rachel, Anjali and Carole but the other women were a little harder. Brittany and Sophie's pictures looked very similar and Erin was hardly recognizable from her baby picture. Ultimately, Rachel's team won when she and Carole were the only two who could place the extra picture on the board.

"That's Finn," Rachel proclaimed with absolute certainty.

"No way. That is clearly a girl," Frankie protested after she guessed incorrectly.

"No, it's Finn. Carole?"

"Rachel's right. He broke into my make-up and decided to try it on with some of my clothes and a hat. The boy walked out to the living room to greet me like that and I just had to run and grab the camera."

After that game came Pin the Sperm on the Egg in which Santana won, Name that Baby Tune which Mercedes dominated, and the group decorated some onesies for the baby. Rachel was seriously hoping for a girl as almost all the onesies appealed more toward baby girls.

Then came time for the gift giving. Rachel was overwhelmed by all the great gifts everyone had brought. Carole and Burt had gotten them a great stroller that would work for a boy or a girl while Anjali and Puck had bought a high chair. Kurt gave Baby Hudson a little swing and a coupon to take Rachel and the baby shopping once they knew the sex. Everyone else gave very practical and useful gifts like diaper bags filled with diapers, bottles, a diaper genie and all kinds of other things that would come in handy with a newborn.

Rachel had wished that they would have known the sex for her party so the gifts could have been more tailored but she was pleased nonetheless. It had been the only time everyone she wanted at the party could get together. All of her friends managed to be there and the party had been a success.

For the remainder of the time, they ate the rest of the snacks and spent their time catching up as Rachel would probably not get to see many of her friends again for a while.

"What names have you thought of? Kurt said you hadn't decided on any yet," Erin asked.

"Well, we came up with the plan that if we have a girl I can name her and for a boy, Finn can name him. The only problem is neither of us like the names we chose. I want Fanny or Barbra but Finn doesn't like those and Finn wants Link for a boy, but it's the Legend of Zelda Link which I will not have. Personally, I like the name Liam for a boy."

"That's a nice name. It was in consideration for names for Bonnie before we found out she was a girl."

"I still can't believe you're a mom. And you thought you'd never get a boyfriend much less a husband."

"I just got lucky. At least I did it in the right order unlike someone." She threw her thumb towards Anjali and giggled a little at her expression.

"Hey, just because I did things a little out of order doesn't mean I did it wrong. I live in a very nice home with a great husband and two beautiful and sweet children," a crash from upstairs interrupted her statement, "one of which may be dead by the end of the day. Excuse me."

On top of taking care of Rachel and making sure her party went swimmingly, Anjali had been taking care of Jasmine as well. She had been napping for much of the party but it appeared that she was finally awake. Rachel couldn't wait for the day she would finally have her own baby in addition to her nice home and great husband, even if he wasn't being so great lately.

One by one the guests began leaving until only Kurt and Rachel were left. "I had a fantastic time. It was so good to see everyone again. I hope you enjoyed my gift."

"I did. It will be very helpful around naptime I'm sure." Rachel giggled and hugged Kurt. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Once you know if I'm having a niece or nephew you call me right away and I will be on the next plane to New York."

"Oh sure, you hop on a plane for a shopping spree but not for when I'm giving birth to my only son," Anjali whined.

"I was in the middle of designing for a fashion show and your little devil is not my nephew," he stated bitterly. Anjali had been using that against him since Isaac had been born.

Anjali rolled her eyes but her mouth cracked into a smile. "It was good seeing you again, Kurt. Once Rachel can drink again we should all have a girls' night out."

"Only if it's at a gay bar. You two are taken and I am…not. I don't need to see men throwing themselves at you while I sit getting drunker and angrier."

"That's fine by me. I'll probably get more compliments that way anyway." Anjali giggled and Kurt's face hardened.

"Oh that is not funny, woman. We will go to a gay bar to find me a man, not so you can get your boobs felt up by touchy-feely stereotypical gay men."

"But I love showing off the girls to men who don't want to suck on them," Anjali pouted.

"I did not just hear that!" Kurt announced as he began walking toward the door.

"I mean Isaac, ya nasty…and maybe Noah."

"Ew, ew, ew, ew! Please stop. This is like torture."

Anjali turned to Rachel with a bright smile. "Well, now we know how to break him if we ever need information from him."

"Anj, leave him alone."

"What? He knows I'm just messing with him."

Kurt pursed his lips and stared at her. "Yes, just messing with me," he said drolly. "Okay, I am leaving. Rachel I will see you for lunch tomorrow before my flight. Goodbye Anjali. Tell your Neanderthal husband I said hello." He exited the house leaving Rachel and Anjali sitting quietly until Jasmine bounded down the stairs.

"Mommy, I wanna watch _Pocahontas_ now," she announced from the stairs.

"I will be up in a minute. Just need to rest my puppies."

"You got puppies? I want one!" Jasmine stepped into the living room looking around for puppies.

Rachel and Anjali laughed. "It's just an expression sweetie. My feet hurt and I need to rest them."

Jasmine looked disappointed but crawled into her mother's lap. She looked over at Rachel whose eyes were closed.

"Aunt Rachel, when will you have your baby?"

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at the little girl. "In a few more months. The baby is still growing in there."

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"Uncle Finn and I don't know yet. The baby hasn't told us."

"I hope it's a little girl. Boys are gross. Once Isaac peed on Mommy when she was changing his diaper and he throws his cereal at me."

Rachel chuckled and Anjali just shook her head and placed her face in her hand. "Well, between you and me, I hope it's a little girl too."

The front door opened then and Puck and Finn walked into the house. "Hey baby, how was the party?" Finn asked as he helped Rachel up from her chair.

"It was great. We had a lot of fun. Anjali puts on a good party."

"I'm glad to hear it. Puck's gonna drive us now so we can get all the baby stuff home."

"Oh, thanks Puck." Rachel smiled at him and he just shrugged.

Finn helped Rachel out to the car and placed her in the backseat while Puck threw their stuff in the back. Before closing the door he felt the need to clarify something for her. "Rachel," she looked thoughtfully at him at his serious tone, "I love you. I love you and our baby more than anything and I'm-"

"Come on, let's go. Wife is in the mood, the girl's watching a movie and the boy's asleep," Puck informed them as he hopped in his SUV. "Move it, Hudson!"

Finn would have to wait to explain why he'd been so distant lately. Honestly, it might have been a good thing he had to wait as he planned on making up for two lost weeks as soon as he got Rachel home.

The entire way Puck whined about the traffic until they were finally in front of the apartment. Rachel was barely out of the car before he sped off and left them standing outside with their stuff. Finn carried everything inside then helped Rachel upstairs and into their bedroom where he sat her down on the bed.

"Finn, what is going on?"

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately. I know I've been neglecting you a little and I've been touchy about having sex but it's not because I'm not attracted to you."

Rachel reared her head back in surprise. Her hand ran over her belly as she adjusted herself on the bed. "How…?"

"Anjali said you said you thought I wasn't attracted to you and she told Puck to talk to me which I'm actually surprised he did. Whatever she bribed him with must be why he wanted to get home so quickly. Anyway, I love you and I'm so attracted to you still. I think you're crazy sexy and I love your baby belly but that was also kinda why I was freaking out."

"Because of my belly?" Rachel didn't understand. He never had a problem with it before.

"It wasn't so much your belly as it was the kid in there. I don't know if you noticed but the last time we had sex the kid moved and I saw it. Then the baby did it again and I felt it and I let it get to me. I kept thinking about how there's a little person inside you and suddenly it became real that there was actually a baby in there and I was worried that they knew what we were doing and I just…was an idiot." He sat down next to Rachel and took her hands. "But I'm not scared of it anymore. Puck had some good points and they really made me think. I mean, we don't remember what happened in the womb, right? Why would our kid? They won't know any better. And I'd get to feel the baby move more since I haven't been able to that much. Plus, I just love having sex with you and being that close to you and I don't wanna stop…ever."

Rachel took a moment to absorb what he was saying before looking up at him. "Why didn't you just tell me this? I would have understood and we could have worked through it together."

"I was kind of embarrassed. I mean, how dumb does that sound. It's sex with my insanely hot wife yet I didn't want to because I was worried my unborn child would know. That just sounds dumb."

"But you told Puck?" Rachel asked incredulous. He could tell this to his idiot best friend but not his loving and understanding wife?

"Puck's been through this before and he brought it up. I'm sorry, Rachel. I love you and I should have talked to you about it instead of freaking out. I just…like I said, I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are." Finn sighed and hung his head. "But you're my idiot and I love you. We've talked about this before. Communication is key; you can't forget that. Now you can work on making it up to me." Rachel stood up and Finn looked up at her just in time to see her jump, well as much as a six months pregnant woman could, into his lap.

Rachel kissed him hotly, her tongue snaking along his bottom lip before slipping into his mouth. She pulled at his shirt and he lifted his arms to allow her to remove it from his body. Then she went to work on his jeans while his hands slid up the back of Rachel's shirt. He tugged it up and Rachel helped him pull it off.

Her stomach pressed into his and she suddenly became very worried that the baby would kick and scare him off. This was the most action Rachel had gotten in two weeks and she wasn't ready for it to end. She was practically coming undone from making out alone. Finn didn't appear to be showing any signs of pulling away however.

He carefully held Rachel and laid her out on the bed being sure not to press on her stomach. His lips found hers again and he kissed her softly before trailing them down her throat, over her collarbone, to the tops of her swollen breasts, and over her belly which was growing the most precious thing he could ever help make.

Finn lifted his head and smiled at Rachel who was gripping the pillow under her head and biting her lip. He hooked his fingers into her pants and underwear pulling them both down slowly. She writhed on the bed and her breathing grew heavier as he tossed the garments aside and slid his hands up her thighs. His fingers played with her soft skin before slipping inside her and brushing her silky walls. Her hips bucked at his touch and she whined as he kissed her inner thigh and spread her legs further apart.

"Finn, don't stop!" she cried out when he removed his hand. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and watched him remove his jeans and boxers. He crawled between her legs and hovered over her.

"I don't plan on it." A smile graced his face as he kissed Rachel once more and slid inside her.

They both moaned at the feeling of coming together again after their semi-extended period apart. The couple savored the feeling of making love, slowly rolling their hips and moving in and out, falling into the bliss the friction and intimacy provided. Rachel gripped Finn's biceps as he held himself up and thrust into her, going deeper each time, and Finn held the sheets tightly as he tried to keep from coming too soon.

Part of the reason he'd been so unwilling to even get too close to Rachel was that he had been so riled up the past two weeks he was afraid he'd have a problem if grazed the wrong way in public. Sometimes his teenaged hormones popped up at inopportune moments, which was why now he needed to keep from having his teenaged self's early arrival problem. She just felt so amazing and warm and slick against his hardness that he wanted to let go but he had to get Rachel to go first.

"I missed you so much," Rachel whined out as he thrust into her once more.

"I missed you too. I love you so much." Finn kissed Rachel once more then slid his mouth down to suck under her ear. Her fingers slid up his arms to his back where they dug in and scratched down to his ass. He moaned as she pulled him closer.

He shifted his weight to his left arm and slid his right between them to find Rachel's clit. She whimpered and gripped his ass tighter as his fingers lightly rubbed against her. She let out a louder moan as he felt her shudder and come around him. He managed to hold on until it had subsided and once sure Rachel was fully satisfied, released into her.

Rachel felt all the tension slip from her body with that orgasm and in some ways was kind of happy that she and Finn hadn't had sex for over two weeks. She didn't want it to happen again, but it felt so satisfying to let everything build then melt away with Finn's touch.

She watched Finn climb off her and collapse on the bed next to her. He stared at her like she was heavenly and Rachel couldn't stop the blush gracing her face. How she could have ever thought Finn wasn't attracted to her she didn't know. It must have been pregnancy brain.

"If you ever make me wait like that again, I will tie you to the bed and have my way with you," Rachel half joked.

Finn chuckled and cuddled against her, kissing her temple. "Isn't that how this all started?" He pointed at Rachel's bulging belly.

Rachel shook her head. "No, this," she rubbed her stomach, "started a few weeks before then. I just told you about it that way."

"That's right. If you ever want to tell me something that way again I am completely open to it."

Rachel laughed and turned to her side, her belly pressing against Finn's. They only stared at each other until a quick little kick caught their attention. Then another and another.

"It appears we woke someone up," Finn stated, running his hand to where the kicks were coming. He felt another one and he grinned.

"You aren't going to freak out again are you?" Rachel asked with genuine concern. The baby seemed to freaking out enough for everyone with all the kicks and punches to her organs.

"They'll need a crowbar to get me off you."

Rachel burst out laughing and Finn was suddenly very confused. "You're perfect. Now Mr. Perfect, what do you say to making some dinner? We're kinda hungry."

"Anything for my babies." He kissed Rachel before kissing her belly. "Hey baby, I love you." Then he got kicked in the face.

"Baby loves you too but I think baby is trying to tell you something."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

As Finn walked out of the room wearing only his birthday suit, he couldn't fathom why he had been so scared. Pregnant sex was awesome in every way and he really couldn't wait to have more.


	45. Dinner With Isabelle

Some Roxy and Isaac. :D

* * *

><p><strong>October 2nd, 2037<strong>

As she finished putting her make-up on, she couldn't believe why she was getting ready to go out. Her parents thought she was going to dinner with her new friend but in reality she was getting ready for a date with one person she never expected to go out with. Honestly, Roxy still wondered why she had agreed to this date in the first place as she thought back on how it happened.

_She had just arrived at the Puckerman residence where she was assured by Jasmine they could speak alone. She didn't need anyone else knowing their business._

"_So what exactly did you need to talk to me about that no one else could be privy to our conversation?" Jasmine asked as she sat at the kitchen table across from Roxanne. "You aren't pregnant or anything, are you?"_

"_What?" Roxy scoffed uncomfortably. "No, no I'm not pregnant. I'm not even dating anyone."_

_Jasmine shrugged. "You don't need to be dating anyone to get pregnant. My father can tell you all about that. Seriously, why are you here?"_

"_Well, I don't know if you know, but my parents are going out of town this weekend for a little vacation and they're leaving me in charge. It won't be big or anything, just a few friends-"_

"_You're having a party and let me guess, you want me to get you some booze for it?"_

_Roxy laughed nervously. "Just a little. I'm only inviting a handful of people. I just thought since you're 21 now, maybe you could get some for me if I give you the money."_

"_You realize if I get caught buying alcohol for a minor I could get into huge trouble."_

_Roxanne sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'll just stick to the usual."_

"_I'm not saying I won't do it for you. I just need something in return for my hard work."_

"_Hard work? You're picking out some liquor and buying it. How is that hard work?"_

"_Do you want the booze or not?" Jasmine said, no funny business in her voice. Roxy nodded her head quickly and sat back down. "What exactly do you want to get?"_

"_I'm not sure. I've never really drank before, outside of some wine my parents let me have on special occasions."_

_Jasmine snorted. "You are so lame, Hudson. Okay, I'll get you what I enjoy. How much money do you have?"_

"_My parents left me with $100 for food and taking my brothers to see this movie they want to go to. They'll only be gone for two nights."_

_Jasmine smiled. "That'll be more than enough. I'll get you enough for you and your friends and I get to keep the change. Does that work for you?"_

_She felt almost like she was making a deal with the devil but she agreed nonetheless. "Fine. That'll work. And please don't tell anyone about this. My parents will kill me if they find out."_

"_Roxanne, you've known me your whole life. What makes you think I'd tell anyone?"_

"_Um, knowing you my whole life? The only secrets you can keep are your own."_

_She just shrugged. "Whatever. I'm getting paid. I won't tell anyone. I'd get into just as much trouble for buying the stuff for you. When do you need it by?"_

"_Saturday anytime before six. That's when I told my friends to be over. I already figured out __how to get my brothers out of the house. They're spending the night with Bartie at Uncle Kurt's."_

"_Look at you scheming to get what you want. I feel kind of proud that I get to help you."_

"_Yeah, I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass."_

Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened. Instead of just Roxanne and her closest friends, it turned into Roxanne, her closest friends and at least the entire junior class. What made it even worse was that somehow Isaac had ended up in attendance.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Roxanne shouted over the music at her least favorite person ever._

"_I was invited. Kylie asked me if I wanted to stop by the party she was at. I didn't realize you were hosting it until I rechecked the address again."_

_Roxy was surprised and a little crestfallen. "Kylie invited you? I didn't realize you two were that close." She knew Kylie thought Isaac was hot but she didn't think she'd ever try anything with him._

_Isaac shrugged and moved out of the way when more people entered the apartment behind him. "We aren't really. I just thought it would be fun to show up to annoy you." He smiled at her and grabbed the beer in her hand, taking a long pull from it as he chucked his eyebrows at her and walked away._

_She was about to follow him and tell him off when a loud crash from the kitchen caught her attention. Roxy walked closer and found the contents of her fridge littered across the floor and two inebriated girls laughing hysterically, one on her ass on the floor, the other standing over her._

"_Guys-" Roxy started until Addy ran into the kitchen with worse news._

"_Roxy, Harriet and Ricky just went up to your bedroom to do what I think they're going to do," Addy informed her._

_Roxy's heart sank as she thought about Harriet and Ricky together. She had been crushing on Ricky hard for the past two and a half years and thought they'd had finally started something when she asked if he wanted to come to her get together that had obviously gotten wildly out of control. She wasn't even sure how everyone had gotten so plastered considering Jasmine hadn't bought that much for her and the five other people she had actually invited. Someone had to have brought their own stuff._

"_Go up and stop them! I'll take care of this." Addy pushed her towards the living room to go upstairs._

_Slowly, Roxy dragged her feet upstairs trying to avoid the couple making out on the stairs and getting whatever was dripping out of the cup hanging over the ledge on her. Though it was her bedroom, Roxy knocked on the door to announce her presence before entering. She was trying to build up her courage to kick Harriet and Ricky out of her room which was supposed to be off limits to everyone, but when she entered she was pleasantly surprised by what she found._

"_Where's Harriet?" Roxy asked Ricky. He was alone and sitting on the edge of her bed._

"_I would assume she's somewhere downstairs. I don't really care. I came up here to wait for you." Ricky smiled and stood up before walking toward Roxy. So the news of their recent break-up had been true._

_She smiled, a girly giggle escaping her lips as Ricky stepped closer. Soon they were together on her bed making out and his hand was inching dangerously close to her breast. Roxy had never been __this intimate with anyone before. Sadly, the only boy she had ever kissed was Isaac and both times had been quick and initiated by him. She wasn't exactly good with boys. She became even worse when her door opened and Isaac entered the room angrily._

"_Alright asshole, party's over," he yelled at Ricky as he started pulling him off the bed._

"_Isaac! What the hell are you doing?" She pushed her shirt which had ridden up down and got off her bed to yell at Isaac more. "Let go of him!"_

_Isaac had Ricky by the shirt and started throwing him toward the door. "Why don't you head back to your girlfriend downstairs? She's been looking everywhere for you."_

"_Ricky doesn't have a girlfriend, Isaac! This is none of your business. Now get the hell out of my room!"_

"_Oh really? Then who the hell is Harriet and why has she been asking everyone where her boyfriend Ricky is?" Isaac stared Roxy down._

"_Ricky, I thought you weren't with Harriet anymore?"_

"_Um, not exclusively. Look, obviously this isn't happening anymore so I'm gonna go. Nice party, Roxy." Ricky exited the room and left Roxanne very confused as to what was going on._

_As Isaac was the one who rudely barged in on them she turned her fury on him. "Seriously, what the hell are you doing here? How do you even know Ricky or Harriet and if you're so bent on hating me, why would you tell me Ricky is still with Harriet? Wouldn't that be great humiliation for me to find out I'm the other woman?"_

"_I don't know Ricky or Harriet. I just know that I found Addy in the kitchen helping some drunk girls clean up and I asked where she was. She said that you went upstairs to make out with Ricky. On my way up here, I ran into a Harriet who was looking for a Ricky. I put two and two together. And for your information, I was trying to stop you from making a huge mistake with an asshole who is apparently willing to sleep with other girls while he's dating someone."_

"_I was never going to sleep with him!"_

"_According to the guy I spoke to on the way up here, he said that Ricky was finally going to close the deal with Hudson tonight when I asked where I could find the douchebag. I can't believe you call these people your friends."_

_Roxy's mouth fell open in shock. She couldn't believe Ricky thought she was that kind of girl. Grudgingly she thanked Isaac. "Thanks for looking out for me. I wasn't going to sleep with him though. I'm not some harlot."_

"_I know. I just didn't trust that guy."_

"_Why do you care? You don't even like me."_

_Isaac glanced between her and the floor. "You still don't get it do you?"_

"_Get what?"_

"_Never mind." Isaac made to leave but Roxy put her hand on his arm to stop him._

"_Get what, Isaac?"_

_He turned around and laughed without humor. "Get that I __**do **__like you! Was kissing you all those years ago not enough of a hint? Or the fact that every time we're together, I can't stop staring at you? Or the near kiss that happened at your parents Christmas party last year? I thought all the little __hints would be enough but clearly I have to spell it out for you. I like you."_

_Roxy reeled back shocked at the admission. So she had noticed all those hints over the years but she had never thought they were serious feelings. She thought it was just a way for Isaac to mess with her. "You like me?"_

"_Do I need to write it in the sky? Yes, I like you, Roxanne. I have ever since I was five years old."_

"_But you've done nothing but torment me my entire life…"_

"_Have you ever seen that old cartoon, Hey Arnold?"_

_Realization slapped Roxy in the face. "Oh my God, you're Helga!" Roxy gasped when it all clicked why Isaac had treated her so poorly over the years. He was trying to keep her from finding out he liked her._

"_Yeah, basically."_

"_Please tell me you do not have a shrine to me made out of bubble gum."_

_Isaac laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not quite that creepy."_

_Roxy plopped down on her bed and put her head in her hands. "This day…has been insane."_

_Isaac sat next to her. "Did you honestly think asking my sister for any help with anything would end well?"_

"_How…never mind. I should just know better than to ask Jasmine for anything." She looked up at Isaac and found comfort in his eyes. "So…you really like me?" He just nodded. "Why are you telling me now?"_

_Isaac shrugged. "I'm tired of hiding it. I either need to get over you or get with you and I can't do either if I don't finally say how I feel out loud. It's hard work pretending to hate someone you're actually in love with."_

"_In love with?" Roxy shrieked when she heard him say the L word._

"_I mean…shit. I didn't mean…" He hung his head before throwing himself back on her bed. "Why can't I ever do anything right when it comes to you?"_

"_You stopped me from making out more with Ricky. That's something."_

"_Still didn't get me the end result I wanted."_

_Roxy laid back on the bed with him and turned to face him. "And what result is that?"_

"_A date with you."_

_Roxy snorted at him. "Of course you didn't get that result. You didn't ask for one."_

_Isaac propped himself up on his elbow. "Roxanne, would you go on a date with me?"_

_She propped herself up as well. "Why should I? You've been nothing but horrible to me my entire life, even if it was only because you liked me. You broke my Barbie Dream House, made fun of my dog, pulled my hair, stole my ice cream and just recently my beer, called me mean names on top of a litany of other atrocities you've committed against me…why should I go out with you?"_

"_Because you kissed me back."_

"_I was ten. I had poor judgment."_

"_Roxanne, can't you just give me a chance? Show you that I've changed?"_

"_How have you changed? You stole my beer like an hour ago when you got here after saying you only came to my party to annoy me."_

"_You shouldn't be drinking. You're only sixteen!"_

"_And you're seventeen! That's not a very convincing argument."_

_Isaac's entire demeanor changed. He looked at Roxy, seduction in his eyes and voice as he tried to convince her harder. "What do you have to lose by going out on one date?" His fingers brushed Roxy's and she pulled her hand away._

_She stared at him, not falling for his trick. "My dignity." Unfortunately, the smile he shot her after that was starting to break down her wall against him._

"_You can be in charge of everything if you want. You just pick a time and a place and I'll meet you there with my wallet." He leaned in closer to her._

"_Anywhere?" To her amazement Roxy found herself leaning toward him as well._

"_Anywhere." He closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his._

So now a week later Roxanne had a date with the most annoying person she had ever known. She was still claiming a brain aneurysm for the reason she allowed Isaac to kiss her and continue kissing her for the next hour until she finally sent everyone home and started cleaning up. Her parents were none the wiser as to her activities that weekend.

But now she couldn't get her parents to leave her alone.

"Who are you going out with again tonight that you need to dress up?" Rachel asked as she walked into Roxy's bedroom and sat herself down on the bed to pet Goober and Tinker between the ears.

"I told you, a new friend from school. Her name is Isabelle. I'm just trying to welcome her to the city."

"By going where exactly?"

"That new restaurant on Madison not too far from Uncle Kurt's that everyone is talking about. I was able to get a reservation there so I thought we'd splurge a little. Since she's so new to the city," Roxy explained. It wasn't entirely untruthful. She was going to be at Dish, the newest and trendiest restaurant in New York, she just wouldn't be with a girl.

Roxanne knew the consequences of lying to her parents about her evening plans, but she wasn't ready for them to know just who she was going with yet. She wasn't ready for anyone to know really. Roxy wanted to be sure of her choice to date _Isaac Puckerman_ before she announced it to everyone she knew, especially her father. He didn't want her dating anyone and if he found out she had interest in Isaac…she didn't want to think of what he'd do.

"You should take her to a classic place, like Sardi's. It's the birthplace of the Tony Award."

"Yes, I know Mother. You tell me that all the time. I don't want to go there though since that's yours and Dad's place."

"So, why does that matter? It's not like you're going on a date."

Roxy quickly looked away from her mother and tried to ignore the feeling of guilt growing in her stomach.

"Who's going on a date?" Finn asked as he entered the room. Roxy groaned and slammed her mascara brush back into the bottle.

"No one," Roxy replied tersely before beginning again in a snarky tone, "Where are the boys? Why don't we just invite everyone into my bedroom? After all we have Goober, Tinker, Mom and now Dad." The dogs raised their heads from the bed and wagged their tails at their names being called.

"Last I checked, Mom and I paid for this place…"

"Really? You're going to pull that card?" she replied dryly.

"I was just coming to find your mother and to tell you to have fun with your new friend. Will we be meeting her tonight?"

Roxy shook her head no. "No, you will not. We're meeting at the restaurant. And speaking of, I need to leave now if I plan on making our reservation on time. So parents, if you'll excuse me."

"Hey!" Finn called as Roxy tried walking right past them both. "Don't we get a hug goodbye?"

Roxy rolled her eyes but walked back over to her parents. She hugged Rachel and Finn tightly. "I'll be back around 11ish."

"You better be since that's your curfew," Finn informed her.

"I know, Dad. That's why I said 11ish instead of two am-ish. Okay, I really gotta go. Traffic is probably going to be crazy enough."

"Well, why don't I just drive you? That way you can avoid paying for a cab."

"Mom, I already said it's fine. Really. You and Dad will have the place mostly too yourselves since only Liam is home tonight. Don't waste that precious near-alone time on me. Really I will be fine." Roxy patted her parents on their arms, grabbed her purse off her bedside table and exited her bedroom leaving them behind.

Rachel looked up at her husband. "Where's Liam?"

"Bedroom practicing his cello."

The couple smiled at each other knowingly. "Roxanne may have a point about that near-alone time." Rachel giggled as she pulled Finn out of Roxy's bedroom and into theirs, closing the door behind them and locking it.

Out on the street, the doorman for the building was hailing Roxy a cab. Ever since her parents had allowed her to travel around certain areas of the city on her own at the age of 14, Roxy had always felt very grown up traveling in cabs and on the subway herself and every time she visited the Upper East Side, she always felt like she was in an episode of _Gossip Girl_. Tonight was no different as she wore a fabulous dress Uncle Kurt had designed for her and entered the restaurant she had chosen for her date with Isaac.

She entered the building and immediately spotted Isaac wearing a suit and holding a bouquet of flowers, leaning against the wall and staring at his phone. He clearly hadn't seen her yet so she decided to send him a text.

_To your left_ she sent out. Seconds later he looked up and noticed her, a smile spreading across his face. He pushed off the wall and walked toward her, slipping his phone in his pocket and extending the arm with the bouquet.

"Hi," he greeted timidly, clearing his throat.

"Hi."

"I bought these for you."

Roxy grinned at him. "I figured as much." She took the flowers from him. "Thanks. They're beautiful."

"Just like you."

Roxy blushed at the compliment. What the hell was happening? She was turning into a silly smitten girl over _Isaac Puckerman_. Was there something in her water?

Isaac extended his arm for her to take. "Shall we, Miss Hudson?"

She grabbed his arm and they walked up to the hostess's stand and Roxy gave her name. Moments later they were seated at a table along one of the numerous columnar fish tanks throughout the restaurant. It was filled with beautiful tropical fish and Roxy couldn't help but point out Nemo when she found him.

"I like clown fish. They're cute. I've always found aquariums peaceful. It's one of the few things Ian and I both enjoy. It's also a nice to place to go and sketch," Roxy explained. She wasn't as quite into the science of aquariums and sea life as Ian was but she still enjoyed watching the fish. They were quite fascinating.

"Yeah, I remember going to Ian's birthday party at the aquarium a few years ago. The sharks are my favorite."

"Oh I love the sharks too. They're hideously misunderstood creatures." Roxy smiled then looked down at her menu to see what would be good for dinner. "I hope this isn't out of your price range. I know you said you would pay but I have-"

"I got it. I've actually been saving up for a special occasion. A date with you is about as special as I can think of."

Roxy blushed again and buried her face in her menu. It was surreal how nice and sweet Isaac was being. It actually made her nervous and she wondered if there was a catch. It would be so like Isaac to butter her up then do something horrible to her.

"Hey Roxy," he started. She put her menu down to look at him. "I ju-"

Before he could say what he wanted however, a waitress came over to get their drink order. Once she was gone, Roxy went back to looking in her menu.

"The filet mignon sounds good, doesn't it? But so does the salmon. What are you going to get?" Roxy asked, looking up at Isaac expectantly.

"Probably just the New York strip. I'm pretty simple about my cuisine." He took a sip of his water and called for Roxy's attention again. "Hey Roxy," she put her menu down once more.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to apologize…for every crappy thing I've done to you over the years. I'm sorry I acted like such an idiot and teased you and broke and stole your stuff. I've been an ass to you and it isn't right. I'm sorry."

Roxy's eyes widened at Isaac's apology. It was the first real one she had ever received from him. At least, it felt real. Maybe he was serious about liking her, loving her, as he told her at her party.

"Just promise me you won't do it again and maybe I'll choose to forgive you."

"Believe me, I won't be such a dick to you anymore. I'd like to make it up to you for all the years I messed up."

Roxy's interest was piqued. "How do you plan on doing that?"

He stuck his hand out and took Roxy's. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and looked in her eyes. "If you'd let me, I'd like to take you out again…as your boyfriend."

She felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. Roxy felt very warm suddenly and her mouth and throat had gone very dry. It was weird hearing those words come from Isaac's mouth. Her entire life Roxy had sworn to loathe Isaac for all eternity but now she found that she really didn't hate him as much as she thought, in fact, she kinda really liked him…a lot. But enough to be his girlfriend? She had never had a boyfriend before. Was she really ready for one, especially if it was Isaac?

"Isaac, while I'm ecstatic that you've seen the error of your ways after all these years, I know you as my tormentor, not boyfriend material." He looked hurt but Roxy pressed on. "But," his ears perked up at that, "maybe if we got to know each other and I got to see this side of you more, maybe then we could talk about getting more serious. It's just, I've never had a boyfriend before and this is not your usual self when it comes to me and to be honest, I'm kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop. Do you get what I mean?"

Isaac nodded his head solemnly, seeming to understand what she was getting at. "I guess I deserve that. I haven't been the nicest to you. I promise though, I will try my hardest to prove to you that I really meant what I said at your party and that I mean what said just now."

From there dinner moved smoothly. True to his word, Isaac had been a perfect gentleman and not once said anything mean or rude to her nor did he attempt anything humiliating. Roxy still wasn't sure if he was playing her or not, but until she knew for certain, she wasn't going to completely let her guard down. By the end of their meal however, Roxy was near taken.

"I really like this side of you, Isaac. You're actually pretty nice when you aren't being terrible."

The corner of his lip rose up sheepishly. "I have my moments."

"Would you like to have another one? I'm not busy tomorrow if you wanted to do something a little more…low key. Maybe we could go to the aquarium."

Isaac's smile grew bigger and he nodded his head. "Yeah, that would be awesome."

Roxy chuckled at his enthusiasm. It was beyond strange to see Isaac excited to hang out with her and it was even stranger that she was excited to get to hang out with him alone again. Her mother was right, teenage years were the most confusing.

"So I still have about two hours until I need to be home. Did you want to get some dessert? There's this great bakery across the street from my Uncle Kurt's place which isn't too far away."

"Uh, sure. That sounds great." Isaac smiled at her and Roxy found herself blushing again.

Ten minutes later the pair found themselves walking up Madison toward Uncle Kurt's place.

"I feel so out of place up here. I mean, my shoes aren't even designer!" Isaac joked with Roxy as they walked along and saw all the fancy stores and buildings.

"You poor thing. How ever do you survive in Queens?" she replied sarcastically. "I don't know, we've always lived on the Upper West Side so that's home to me and where I feel most comfortable. But I don't mind coming over here to shop with Uncle Kurt occasionally. He is an arbiter of taste and one of New York's premier designers."

"Yes, I am familiar with Uncle Kurt. I have met your family before."

"I know. I was just stating the truth."

They fell silent as they continued to walk and every so often, Roxy would feel Isaac's hand bump hers or his pinky slide along hers. Finally it drove her nuts and she had to stop and say something. "What are you doing to my hand? It's rather annoying," she snapped at him, turning to face Isaac.

His eyebrows shot up and he looked down at Roxy's hand balling up into a fist. "I was just trying to hint that I wanted to hold your hand. Sorry."

"Oh." Now she felt foolish. Why couldn't she get his hints? She turned forward again and continued walking, Isaac in stride next to her. This time, Roxy sought out his hand and when she found it, he easily let her fingers slip between his. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Isaac asked, confusion in his voice.

"For snapping at you. I'm still not used to this whole dating thing, especially with you."

"It's okay." He didn't say anything further as they walked along.

When they finally reached the bakery, they were two of only five patrons there. Another couple was sucking face in the corner and an older man was reading a book and sipping on a coffee along the wall. The only sound was the soft music playing and some clangs from the kitchen.

Roxy walked along the case looking at all the delectable treats and searching for her favorite – a large red velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting.

"That red velvet cupcake looks good. I think I'm gonna get that one," Isaac announced as he leaned down to look at the cupcakes with her.

"I don't think so. Red velvet is my favorite and there is only one left."

"But I love red velvet," he whined.

"Fine, if you really want it." She had been having such a lovely time with him; she didn't want to spoil it over a cupcake.

Isaac scrunched his face in thought then surprised her. "You know, that caramel cupcake looks good too. Maybe I'll get that one instead." He smiled at Roxy again before straightening up and greeting the woman who had come out to help them. As with dinner, Isaac paid for their cupcakes and the lemonades they got to drink. They sat down at a table along the opposite wall from the old man and far enough away from the other couple to attempt some privacy while they ate.

Trying to be ladylike and keep a mess off her face, Roxy grabbed a fork to eat her giant cupcake with but Isaac scoffed at her when she used it to take a bite. "What?"

"Cupcakes are finger foods. You don't use a fork." To demonstrate, Isaac pulled the wrapper off his and took a large bite out of his cupcake, covering the tip of his nose and his cheeks in frosting. Roxy couldn't stop the laughter as it bubbled up in her.

"And then you end up with frosting all over your face." She grabbed a napkin to wipe it off Isaac's nose but he stopped her.

"I'm just gonna get messier. I'll clean off when I'm done." She just giggled again as Isaac took another bite getting more frosting on his face. "Now put down that fork and eat it the right way with me."

Roxy just shook her head at Isaac but put her fork down and pulled the paper off her cupcake. She bit into it and just as Isaac had done, ended up with a face full of frosting. She started laughing when Isaac smiled at her, mouth covered in caramel buttercream.

"Did you want to try a bite of my cupcake?" Roxy offered breaking off a piece of her treat to hand over.

"I'll trade ya." Isaac broke off some of his own cupcake and they each held their pieces out for the other.

Roxy opened her mouth and motioned for Isaac to just pop it in. He gulped nervously as he placed the cupcake in her mouth and she closed it, chewing on the sweet cake. "Wow, that's really good. I've never tried that one before," she announced when she finished chewing. Isaac nodded in agreement but still had yet to take the cupcake from Roxy. "Here…" She moved her hand closer to his mouth to give him the piece and he willingly took it from her, chewing quietly.

"I like my cupcake but I think you got the better deal."

Roxy chuckled at him. "Well thank you for letting me take the last red velvet. It was very nice of you."

"No problem."

They finished their cupcakes, laughing the entire time about the mess they were making of themselves.

"I don't think I've been this messy since I was a toddler," Roxy exclaimed as she began wiping the frosting off her face and licking it from her fingers.

"I haven't been this messy since my mother's spaghetti two nights ago."

Roxy laughed again. "That doesn't surprise me." When she looked up at his face again she noticed that he still had some frosting on his cheek that he missed. "Isaac, you missed a spot." She moved around the table to sit in the wall booth with him and help him clean off his face but when she started wiping his cheek with her napkin, she couldn't stop staring at his lips. Her cleaning slowed as she and Isaac stared at each other while his hand came up to brush some hair from her face.

"You know, you were the first girl I ever kissed."

She looked up to find Isaac looking into her eyes. "You were the first boy I ever kissed."

"Would you hate me if I kissed you again?"

Roxy's eyes flickered down to his lips before going back to his eyes. She shook her head no and seconds later found herself in a deep kiss with Isaac. He tasted like caramel. Then they turned into that couple on the other side of the bakery sucking face.

Before they knew it, it was nearing Roxy's curfew and she needed to head home. Since the date had been a successful one, Roxy allowed Isaac to drive her home when he asked if she wanted a ride instead of taking a taxi. He pulled up in front of her building and shut off the engine to escort her to the door, earning a warning from the doorman that he couldn't park there.

"I'm leaving in a minute," he assured him, wanting the man to give him and Roxy a moment alone. He turned back to his date once the man had gone back inside. "Thanks for agreeing to a date with me."

"I'm glad I did. I had a great time."

"Me too. We're still on for the aquarium tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. But it's a Saturday so I do plan on sleeping in. So around noonish?"

Isaac grinned. "Sounds good." He lightly held Roxy's chin and lifted her head for another kiss. When he pulled away, Roxy found herself yearning for more. "I'll see you tomorrow, Roxanne," he breathed against her lips before stepping away to get back to his dad's car. He waved to her before sliding inside and starting the engine. He waited until Roxy was inside the building before driving off.

As she passed by the doorman's counter, he said hello. "Evening Miss Hudson."

"Hello, Franklin," she replied a little dreamily as she headed for the elevator and pressed the up button.

On the ride up to her home, all she could think about was how perfect the night had been. Isaac had really surprised her with how mature and gentlemanly he had acted, outside of the cupcakes anyway, but she found that even that had been perfect. She still wasn't ready to spill her guts about dating him to everyone yet. They weren't official but she knew they would be soon but even then, this was all so new and she just didn't want to share her new relationship with Isaac with the world. Everyone would have their opinions and her dad would probably have a coronary. So she would wait until they were on more solid ground and could break the news to their families together.

When she entered her home she found her brother playing video games with his online friends in the living room. He didn't even notice when she said hello then walked upstairs to get ready for bed. As she passed by her parents room however, the door opened and she found her dad standing there in his boxers and t-shirt.

"I thought I heard you come in. I was just checking."

"I still have two minutes to spare on curfew. Don't worry so much." She patted his shoulder and continued on to her bedroom but to her annoyance both of her parents followed her.

"Did you have fun out with your friend?" her mother asked as she tied her robe and folded her arms over her chest.

Roxy sat down on her bed and pulled off her shoes. "We did have fun."

"What'd you guys do?" Finn asked. "Dinner couldn't have taken four hours."

Roxy sighed. She loved her parents and was glad that unlike some of her friends, her parents actually cared about her and wanted to know about her day, but she simply wasn't in the divulging mood right then.

"We went to dinner then walked up Madison to that cupcake place we like. We just spent much of the night getting to know each other." _And making out_ she added mentally. "We're going to the aquarium together tomorrow."

Rachel seemed excited for her daughter to make a new friend outside of Kylie and Addy finally. "Well that sounds like fun." She walked over and hugged her daughter. "I'm glad you've made a new friend."

"Me too, Mom." She hugged her mother back before letting out a large yawn. "I'm really tired so I'm just gonna get in my pjs and go to bed."

"Okay, sweetie. Have a good night." Rachel hugged her again before Finn gave her a goodnight hug and kiss on the top of her head. It didn't matter how old she got, Roxy would always love getting a goodnight hug from her parents.

"Goodnight, Roxanne," Finn said as he followed Rachel out of her room and closed the door behind him. Then Roxy could hear her father yelling down at Liam to go to bed and the whining that ensued from that argument.

She quickly threw on her pajamas and climbed into bed. As she slipped into unconsciousness, Roxy couldn't stop thinking about how glad she was she had given Isaac a chance.


	46. First Night

Some fluffy family and a little romantic Finchel. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>November 19th, 2021<strong>

"Rachel, you can do this. You survived 27 years without her, you can manage one night," Finn said to his wife as she refused to hand their nearly 16 week old infant over to Anjali so she could babysit for the night.

"I'm only 26, thank you very much, and that was 26 years _before_ I was a mother. I can't just leave her alone for a night out with you!" She rubbed their sleeping baby's back as she bounced her softly.

Finn rolled his eyes and took a deep breath to keep from raising his voice. "Rachel, we've been over this. It's been over three months since we've had a night alone. You've barely left the house since Roxy was born and we've only had sex like three times since the doctor okayed you…and it wasn't exactly good."

Rachel looked appalled. "I thought sex was always good with me?"

"Some romps are better than others." Rachel was clearly offended and he tried to backtrack. "It's not a reflection on you, babe, sometimes when we're tired or distracted it's just not as satisfying. Like the last three times our little baby girl thought it would be fun to interrupt us."

"Finn, she needed to be fed. You would put sex over our daughter?" Rachel sat down in the rocking chair and shifted Roxy so she was cradled in her arms.

"Of course not. It's just…we haven't had a moment for each other since Roxy was born and I miss you. I love Roxy and I would do anything for her and I know you would too, but we need moments just for us. Why do you think we take Jas and Isaac for Anjali and Puck some weekends? Every couple needs some adult time. It's just for one night, Rachel."

Rachel tugged on her lip in worry as she thought about what her husband was saying. He did have a point about their alone time being interrupted. It was as if Roxy knew what they were doing and couldn't wait to start crying to stop them. Then she chastised herself for thinking that. She was just a baby and she needed them. It was still too soon to leave her alone for an entire night. She and Roxy had never been apart…well, ever. Rachel had been born with half of her daughter in her already. She couldn't leave her now when she really needed her.

"Finn, it's still too soon. What if she wakes up in the middle of the night and needs to be fed? She doesn't like the plastic nipples as much as she likes mine. What if she doesn't latch on and starves?" Rachel's brows pulled together and she lifted Roxy back up to her shoulder to kiss her tiny head.

"I realize she's got my genes but even I'm not that stupid. Baby bottles are designed for babies. I'm sure she'll figure out how to latch." Finn was growing tired of this argument. They had been fighting over Rachel getting out of the house and taking a night off for days after he got home from work and instead of finding an empty apartment, found his wife on the couch feeding their daughter.

"_Rachel, what are you doing home? I thought you were going to drop Roxy off at Anjali's to meet with your agent to talk about possible roles for when you go back to work?"_

_Rachel waved it off as she continued to stare down at their baby staring up at her. "I cancelled. Roxy needs me more than Broadway does right now. I've decided to postpone my return to the stage."_

_Finn was a bit surprised. "Really? But they're reviving Funny Girl. Your dream role. I thought you were looking into playing Fanny?"_

"_Funny Girl will still be around. I'll only get to see my baby be a baby once," she cooed at Roxy who had begun to fall asleep still attached to her breast._

_Now Finn was worried. "Rachel, are you alright?"_

_Rachel looked up at him not understanding his tone. "Yes. I'm great. Why?"_

_He sat down next to his wife and took her hand in his. "Rachel, I know you love Roxy and want to be there for her, and if you really do want to take more time off, I'm totally okay with that and support you, but I also know how important Funny Girl is to you. You've only been set on playing Fanny on Broadway since you were Roxy's age."_

"_That was before I had a family to take care of. Priorities change, Finn. I still plan on making a triumphant return to the stage, one Tony is not enough after all, but I want to be here for Roxy now. She needs me."_

_Finn was still a little skeptical. He and Rachel had talked about when she would eventually return to work after Roxy was born and Rachel had always been adamant about returning just in time to take on the role of Fanny Brice, her dream role, so now it was just a little strange to him that she was changing her mind. From his perspective, he could totally understand why though. If he didn't have to go back to work ever and could just stay with Roxy always, he would too. He just wanted to be sure it was what Rachel really wanted._

"_Are you sure this is what you really want?"_

_Rachel nodded her head. "Did you know that Meryl Streep took a year off after each of her four children was born? She's still managed to win multiple Academy Awards as well as a slew of others for her various films."_

"_I did not know that."_

"_Mhm. I may not get to play Fanny now but that doesn't mean I won't ever. Besides, there are dozens of musicals out there and more being written all the time. Perhaps I'll originate a role that someday a little girl will see and say to her gay dads that she will portray one day. That one review of my performance in Oklahoma! did state that I am the voice of a new generation on Broadway. It's plausible."_

_Finn chuckled and leaned down to drop a kiss on Rachel's forehead. "If 15 year old Rachel Berry could hear you now…"_

"_Fifteen year old Rachel didn't have a Tony to her name, a wonderful husband, and a beautiful new baby. I think she would be happy with the outcome."_

"_So, how long of a break do you plan on taking?"_

"_I haven't decided yet. I think until at least Roxy is a year. Maybe a little shorter. I heard that Jimmy is looking to turn Anastasia into a musical sometime next year. I do love that movie and perhaps he wouldn't mind working with me again."_

"_After you brought him critical acclaim, probably not."_

"_So you're okay with this?"_

"_Who better to look after our daughter than her mother? I'm fine with it."_

_Rachel leaned into Finn and gave him a kiss before detaching Roxy from her body and positioning her to be burped._

And Finn totally meant what he said about being alright with Rachel taking time off. He loved that Rachel wanted to raise their baby instead of handing her off to some day care or nanny, but he didn't think she meant she wouldn't leave the house or Roxy the entire time. Rachel never went anywhere without Roxy in arm's reach. When she did leave the apartment it was only for baby necessities and even if Finn was home and could take care of Roxy on his own, Rachel still took her with. It got to the point where even if Finn tried to simply change a diaper or sing her to sleep, Rachel would swoop in and take over.

He loved his wife, but she was taking the whole super mom thing to an annoying level.

So that was why he needed to get Rachel a night out. She needed to be reminded that there was a world outside of Roxanne and that he was more than just a roommate.

"One night. That is all I'm asking, Rach."

Her mouth twitched as she looked between Roxy, Anjali and Finn before sighing. The desperation was radiating off of Finn in waves. "I suppose one night can't hurt. I do miss going out."

The corner of Finn's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile prematurely. "We can go out?"

Rachel kissed Roxy's head again before standing up and handing her over to Finn. "We can go out. But I get the right to call home any time I want to check up on her," she added sternly, stating her conditions.

"It's a start. Okay."

"Give me a half hour to get ready." Rachel felt like she was literally tearing herself away from the nursery as she walked across the hall to her bedroom. It was still so hard to leave her. How could she be sure Roxanne would be safe and cared for if she weren't with her all the time? She knew Anjali was a capable babysitter as she had two children of her own but it still felt foreign to leave her child in someone else's care. She was even so paranoid sometimes about it that she even had a hard time letting Finn take the reins and he was Roxy's father. So she could see the merits of a night out. She had started to go a little crazy after deciding to take more time off from work. Rachel didn't regret the decision, but she could see in Finn's eyes that she had been obsessing and distant towards him.

As she changed, Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. Her small amount of baby fat was mostly gone as she had been doing cardio work outs once the doctor cleared her and went back to a vegetarian diet but she still felt like she looked different. Hers wasn't the body of a single young woman, a college girlfriend, or a sexy newlywed anymore. She was a mother now and she felt like one. She could even see it in her engorged breasts. It was part of the reason they had only had sex three times since being cleared. Sometimes it was hard to imagine having sex after pushing a watermelon sized human out of her little body.

But as she stared at herself and imagined Finn's hands on her and being alone for the first time since before Roxy was born, she could feel the drive coming back and she realized just how much she missed Finn. Though she would miss her baby like crazy that night, she could feel the enthusiasm for a night out with just her husband growing. Rachel even felt frisky enough now to pull out a sexy strapless black bra with a little pink bow in the center and the little black thong to match it. When she put them on and caught her new reflection in the mirror, Rachel suddenly felt like the sexy woman Finn saw when he tried to make their attempts at sex special and hot.

She slipped on a simple curve hugging black dress, just tight enough to get Finn's blood pumping, but classy enough that she wouldn't seem slutty. She was a mother now after all. Her hair down in soft waves and her make-up done like a classic Hollywood starlet, Rachel finally exited their room to find Finn and Anjali in the kitchen discussing Roxy and anything she could possibly need while they were out for the night.

"Wow, sexy mama!" Anjali cheered when she saw Rachel walk into the kitchen. Rachel smiled and struck a pose before insisting Finn give their daughter back to her.

"Rachel…" Finn cautioned when he saw the way she was looking at Roxy.

"Relax. If I'm going to be away from my baby all night I just want to say a proper goodbye." She lifted Roxy in front of her face and the tiny baby squirmed in her arms. Her little legs kicked wildly and she smiled at Rachel. "So now you decide to wake up and be all happy, huh?" Rachel turned to Finn about to protest going out again now that Roxy was awake and alert. Plus it was nearing baby bath time which was Rachel's favorite time of day. Roxy loved when Rachel sang the Rubber Ducky song and liked to kick her little legs and wave her little arms along.

"No. We're going. She's happy and smiley all the time Rachel and you have more than enough pictures and videos of it."

"But it's almost eight o'clock which means baby bath time, Finn." Rachel held Roxy closer and softly stroked her thickening russet colored hair. She had the same hair as Finn.

"And at eight o'clock tomorrow it will be baby bath time too. But at eight o'clock tonight we have plans."

"Finn, why are you so against staying home with me to take care of Roxy? Don't you like baby bath time?"

Finn stepped closer to Rachel and put his hand on Roxy's back gently. "Of course I do. I'm not against staying home with you to take care of Roxy. I do all the time; I just would like a night without spit up and diaper changes and crying. I would think you'd want one too."

"Okay, you know what? I'm tired of this argument. Give me the baby and get the hell out of here. You," Anjali pointed at Rachel, "you need a night with other adults so you can stop with the baby talk and you," Anjali turned to Finn, "stop whining. It's hard for a new mom to leave their baby sometimes. I agree that Rachel needs a night out but that doesn't mean you need to start crying about it." Anjali tugged Roxy out of Rachel's arms and held her so she was facing her parents. "I've got her and I promise she will be in the same condition she is in now when you return tomorrow morning. So please, just go out and enjoy yourselves. You both could really use an adult night."

Finn gave Anjali an appreciative nod before turning back to his wife. "Ready?"

Rachel scrunched her face and pouted. "No. But I'll go." They walked out of the kitchen toward the front door and stopped at the coat closet to get their nice evening jackets. Rachel turned back to Roxy. "You be a good girl. Mommy will miss my little Roxy." She pressed a light kiss to Roxy's forehead. When she drew back Anjali lifted the baby in front of her face and started talking in a baby voice.

"By Mommy! Have fun with Daddy and try to come back not so crazy. Aunt Anjali's gonna take me to pick up some bad boys down at the baby gym so get out of here," she joked. When she lowered her Rachel did not look amused. In her normal voice she continued. "You should listen to Roxy. She's a smart little girl. Now seriously, get out before I have to kick you out."

"This is my apartment. I'll kick you out."

Finn interjected, "No you won't. We're going." He dropped a kiss on Roxy's forehead and waved goodbye to her then nearly dragged Rachel out the door.

Anjali looked down at the baby in her arms whose head was rested on her shoulder. "Your mother is crazy…so good luck with that."

"Finn, I think I forgot my lipstick," Rachel said as she and Finn made it downstairs and out to the street.

"No, you didn't. You're just making an excuse to get back upstairs to check on Roxy."

"I am her mother. You said you were fine with me staying home to take care of her and now you're trying to take me away from her."

"When I said that, I meant I was fine with you taking an extended leave from work. Not shutting yourself away in the house like a hermit; it's not healthy and it's not you. You need this, Rachel, _we_ need this. There is nothing wrong with going on a baby free date while Anjali, who offered to babysit, babysits."

"Well, where are we going? You didn't even tell me."

"It's a surprise."

"Can I get a hint?" Rachel asked with excitement.

"It's something we haven't done since our wedding."

"That could be any number of things, Finn."

"That's your only hint. Sorry." He smiled slyly down at Rachel as he managed to hail a cab.

When he opened the door so she could get inside, Rachel glanced back up at their apartment building longingly before sighing and sitting down. When they were comfortably on their way to their destination Finn tried to comfort her.

"Rachel, it's only for the night. We'll see her bright and early tomorrow."

She leaned her head against Finn's shoulder and felt him kiss the top of her head as he took her hand in his. Though she missed her baby, she missed her husband and their little moments alone too. "It's just hard. I've been so wrapped up in Roxanne since we brought her home…it's hard to think about anything else. Plus she's just so darn cute. I'm sorry if I've neglected you."

Finn brushed some hair away from her face. "It's okay. If I have to share your time with anyone I'm glad it's her. And we did make a pretty cute little girl, huh?"

"Very cute, just like her daddy." Rachel smiled and pulled Finn's lips closer to kiss them lightly. "So can Daddy at least tell me where we're staying for the night and why I didn't need to bring more than my clutch with me?"

"Nope. It's all part of the surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"Which is exactly why it is one."

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her head to stare out the window. It was already very dark out and the lights were so blindingly bright. It really had been awhile since Rachel had left the apartment.

When they finally arrived, Finn paid the cabbie and they hopped out to find themselves outside of a club. Or more specifically a dance club.

"Dancing?" Rachel asked hesitantly, turning toward her husband.

"Dancing."

"You hate dancing."

"But you love it. I figured we could bust a move, get jiggy with it, shake our groove things, shake our tail feathers, shake our bonbons-"

"I get it," Rachel cut him off. "Let's go!" Using her name and connections, Rachel managed to get them inside without waiting in line and was in awe of the club. It was swanky and posh and the energy in the room was high. She didn't know why Finn had chosen dancing but she was excited at the prospect. They checked their coats and her clutch and before she knew it they were out on the floor. "Finn, you actually need to move your feet."

"That could be dangerous."

"Oh come on, you used to dance in glee all the time."

"The stage wasn't quite as crowded as this place."

Rachel took Finn's hands and placed them on her hips. "Well just stay close and no one will get hurt." She wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and played with his hair at the nape as they slowly swayed. The song was upbeat and fast but Rachel didn't care. She wanted to hold Finn and have him hold her. "Thank you."

Finn smiled down at his wife before dipping her. "For what?"

"For getting me out of the house," she replied as he brought her back up. "It's nice to be around other adults."

"Anytime." Finn's face fell when Rachel pulled his phone out of his pocket however. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Anjali. I need to check that Roxy is okay."

"Rachel, we haven't been gone for an hour yet."

"You said I could call whenever I wanted."

Finn sighed and deeply regretted agreeing to that term. "Fine."

"Anjali? How's Roxy?" Rachel asked when she picked up. "She's okay? She didn't fuss during bath time did she? Is she able to suck on the nipple?" There was a brief pause. "I'm not worrying. I'm just checking up on my baby to be sure she's alright." Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine. Goodbye."

"I told you she would be fine."

She pouted a little. "I miss her. It's so strange not being the one bathing her and feeding her. My boobs feel extra engorged tonight." Finn smiled cheekily at her and she whacked his chest. "They aren't playthings for you, you know. They're for her."

"That just doesn't seem fair. I knew you first." Finn chuckled as they turned on the floor. "Can we maybe do a time share?"

Rachel laughed despite herself. "I suppose you can have them tonight."

As Finn became more comfortable on the dance floor, he and Rachel started to pick up the pace. He didn't make any sudden or jerky movements however so as to avoid breaking someone else's nose, but he felt a little more confident. Finn even had the guts to twirl Rachel and didn't spin her out of his reach and into someone else. It certainly brought back memories from high school.

Soon they were both out of breath and in need of a drink. They danced their way to the bar and Finn grabbed them both some water. When he turned back to Rachel she was on the phone again. "You're calling her again?"

"Why is she crying? I can hear her crying!" Rachel demanded into the phone. "That is not my fault! Turn your ringer off!"

Finn could see a meltdown about to happen and intervened quickly. He snatched the phone from Rachel earning a whine of protest and attempts at gaining it back but he just pushed her hands away. "Anjali, what's going on?"

"I keep my ringer on so that I can actually hear my phone in case there is an emergency and I'm needed. I have Roxy in the bassinet with me out in the living room. The ringer woke her up when Rachel called and now she's crying and Rachel is freaking out," she explained.

"Well, just give her a binky, rock her, then when she's quiet again put her in her crib and carry the baby monitor. She doesn't actually need to sleep in the same room as you. Rachel's just paranoid." He stuck his tongue out at Rachel who made a face at his statement. "Just call if anything happens. We'll talk to you tomorrow." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "You need to stop, Rachel. That's the third time you've called since we've been here. Roxy was asleep and just fine in her bassinet. I told Anjali to put her in the crib that she hasn't slept in since we brought her home."

"It was too frustrating to go back and forth every time I needed to get up to feed her. The bassinet is easier."

"Yes, but she's getting better at sleeping through the night now. She can use the crib. Anjali has the monitor if she wakes up." He downed the rest of his water and pulled Rachel close. "Now, let's get back to our evening."

By the time they were exiting the club, Rachel's feet were killing her and she was quite famished and tired. "Are we going to be eating tonight?"

Finn just smiled knowingly and hailed them a cab before helping her in. About fifteen minutes later they were arriving at the hotel they would be staying at – The Carlyle.

"Wow, fancy," Rachel commented as they walked into the ornate lobby.

"Eh, it's okay." Finn smirked down at Rachel who was about to walk over to the front desk. "Nope. Already checked in. Stopped by after work." He took Rachel's hand and led her to the elevators.

"So that's why you made it home late. I was wondering where you were. I know how much you enjoy arriving home so that you can take your pants off right away."

"They're constricting work slacks. How would you feel if you had to wear your Elphaba costume or something all day?"

Rachel just chuckled at him. "Not quite the same, dear, but okay."

When Finn led Rachel off the elevator, he scooped her up bridal style and carried her down the hall making her laugh and press an appreciative kiss to his cheek. He hadn't been able to pick her up in a long time and it was nice to be carried, especially with her feet hurting so much. It had been a long time in general since she had really done anything outside of taking care of her child. She nearly forgot what it was like to be romanced.

"Oh no! Finn, my shoe!" Rachel cried when her sleek stiletto slipped off her foot and onto the floor. Finn put Rachel down and grabbed her shoe while she removed the other one and held them in her hand. "Okay, you may proceed."

Finn lifted her back up and continued down the hall. He whispered in a deep husky voice to her, "I can't wait until I can get more off of you," waggling his eyebrows playfully. "But first…" They arrived to their room and Rachel was pleasantly surprised to see a food cart and a waiter waiting outside their room.

"What's this?"

"Dinner. I figured we'd be hungry after dancing so I put in an order to be ready for us." He opened the door and ushered Rachel and the waiter into the room. The man left their food and exited leaving Rachel and Finn alone in their beautiful suite with the giant king bed.

Coat and shoes forgotten on the chair, Rachel flung herself back onto the bed and breathed in the scent of fresh linens as she buried her face in the pillow. She was so tired but she couldn't very well fall asleep on Finn after the great night he had planned them. The sound of wine glasses tinkling together nabbed her attention and she sat up fast.

"Finn, what are you doing? You know I can't drink until I'm done breast feeding." She scooted to the side of the bed closest to her husband and the tray of delicious food on the table.

As Finn poured a glass of the sparkling liquid he commented, "Would you relax? I know. It's sparkling cider." Rachel took the flute from him and sipped on it.

"Thank you. I do love sparkling cider."

"I hope you love stuffed red peppers too since that's what I ordered. Besides salad that was the only meatless thing on the menu." His mouth pulled together and his eyebrows dipped as he lifted the lid off the top of the plate. They smelled and looked absolutely delicious.

Finn motioned for Rachel to make herself comfortable on the bed and carried the tray with her food on it to her. "Dinner in bed. Doesn't quite have the same ring to it."

"It's fantastic, Finn. Thank you for putting this night together."

He flashed her a bright grin before removing his shoes and pulling off his tie to join her.

"I thought your pants were constrictive?" she mocked as he climbed in next to her then grabbed his own tray.

He shrugged and cut in to his pepper. "If my pants are bothering you so much you're more than welcome to take them off me after dinner."

"I think I may have to," Rachel flirted back.

Rachel was apparently starving as she devoured her dinner faster than Finn for once then immediately excused herself to the bathroom. When his stomach was fully satiated, Finn quickly undressed and laid out on the bed to wait for his wife. Only she was in there for about five minutes longer than a bathroom trip should warrant. When he got up and got closer to the door he realized why.

"Rachel! Would you leave Anjali alone?" he announced in aggravation when he opened the door and found Rachel sitting on the toilet on her phone. She looked guilty as she stared back at him.

"I was just making sure Anjali knew to check on her. What about SIDS? She could die if Anjali doesn't go in every once in a while."

Finn rubbed his forehead then crossed his arms over his chest. He gave her a disapproving look. "Rachel, she has a monitor for that. You know this. We explained it to Anjali. I told Anjali to call if anything happens. Nothing has happened since Anjali hasn't called." He stepped forward and tried to pull the phone away from Rachel again but she held it away. He could hear Anjali asking where Rachel went in the background. "Gimme the phone."

Rachel shook her head. "I'll hang up once I say goodbye. It's rude not to say goodbye." She put the phone back to her ear and Finn waited impatiently. "Anjali, just give her a kiss for me the next time you check on her. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel hung up the phone and stood up.

"Now give me the phone." Finn put his hand out and waved his fingers for Rachel to give him the phone.

Rachel frowned as she grudgingly handed the item over. "Can I get a moment alone now please?"

"You don't have another cell phone hidden on you, do you?"

Rachel eyed him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you want to get laid tonight?"

"Please don't take too long. I'll be on the bed." Finn exited the bathroom and Rachel closed the door behind him. He put his phone and Rachel's on the desk to charge and got back on the bed. Two minutes later he heard the bathroom door open and was happy to see Rachel walk out with a sultry little grin on her face, her hair rolling in soft waves over her shoulders, and her sexy black underwear with the little pink bows waiting to be torn off. Even after giving birth to his moose of a baby, Rachel's body had bounced back quickly and she continued to look stunning.

Rachel was a total MILF.

She stalked over to him and ran her hand over the comforter of the bed before she crawled onto it and sat back on her calves. Finn patted the spot next to him and moved a little closer until Rachel laid out next to him.

"I love you." Finn took Rachel's chin in his hand and pulled her head up to kiss her lips.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry I've been annoying about not wanting you to call Anjali. I just wanted to give you one night where you didn't have to worry."

"Finn, I'm a mother now. I'm going to always worry. Don't you worry about Roxy?"

"Of course. But not like you worry. You worry about every little thing. If she hiccups a little different than usual you have the doctor on the phone, or if she scratches herself, or doesn't cry when you expect her to. You'll drive yourself crazy over every tiny thing."

"Do you really think I'm so overprotective?"

"You've called Anjali seven times over the course of the night and acted like she was 10 years old. She's had two kids. She knows what she's doing."

Rachel worried her lip. "You're right, you're right. I'm just so new to this and I don't know what's normal and abnormal yet and I've just been so absorbed in my routine with Roxy, I guess I just haven't paid as much attention to everything else. I mean, I spend all day alone with her while you're at work and she's been too little for me to take out without nearly having a heart attack. I've grown very attached."

"That's understandable, but it's okay to change your routine. Roxanne is so much bigger now and she's older. I'm sure there are places you can go and things to do with her now to get out of the house. You can always come visit me for lunch," he suggested with a smile.

"I think Roxy would really like to see Daddy more often." Rachel kissed him lightly. "But right now, I'd like to see more of my husband." She deepened their kiss and pulled Finn closer.

The talking ceased as Finn's hand slid down her side to come to rest on her ass. He rolled onto his back bringing Rachel with him to lie on his body. His hands gripped her backside while hers clutched the pillow his head was lying on. Finn pulled at the waist of her thong and pushed it down her shimmying body to remove them. When they were off, Rachel sat up and almost bashfully looked down at Finn. He sat up and smoothed his hands up her back to unclasp her bra, tugging it off her body, and flinging it off to the side.

Softly Finn began kissing Rachel's throat, their bare chests pressing together and nearly meshing into one another. It had been ages since they had real intimacy and Finn didn't want to waste the opportunity. He held her back as she scratched her nails down his and smirked when he heard her moan and press her hot core against his boxer clad erection. She raked her nails back up his skin and slipped her fingers into his hair to lightly tug his head back to look into his eyes. Her free hand trailed down Finn's chest to his waistband and pulled it down as he lifted his hips to help her.

She merely stroked him slowly, building up the tension in both their bodies so when it finally broke, the relief would be exquisite. Her hands seemed even softer than usual and were driving him crazy. His forehead dropped onto her shoulder and she kissed his before stopping her motions and sinking onto him.

Rachel shuddered at the feeling of Finn inside her again. They had been together three times in the past three months but those were while she was groggy and mentally elsewhere and were always interrupted rather quickly. Finn had a point about it not being very good. But now they were alone without distraction and they were going to enjoy themselves.

It was intense and drawn out as Rachel and Finn molded together and worked each other up just to fall apart. She slowly rolled her hips into Finn's as he thrust into her, their hands grasping at whatever body part they could reach while their mouths attempted to find purchase on heated skin. Rachel's legs wrapped around Finn's back and hooked together at her ankles to dig into Finn's ass. His hands roved her flesh, cupping her breasts carefully while Rachel bucked on him, whining his name repeatedly. All he could do was smile.

For as long as it lasted, it ended all too soon when Rachel finally had her first orgasm in months. Her nails dug into Finn's shoulders as she bounced up and down in his lap, her nub grazing his lower abdomen while his length skimmed her spot, milking the pleasure for all she could. When it was over, she draped herself on Finn as he continued moving in and out of her seeking his own bliss. Moments later, he was joining her in exhaustion as he laid back on the bed and held Rachel close.

Finn brushed Rachel's hair out of her face as she rested on top of him. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily from the exertion.

"Rachel?" he started softly, stroking her hair. She didn't respond. "Rachel?" All he got in response was a loud snore. She had fallen asleep on him. At least she waited until after their great evening.

Finn delicately moved Rachel off him and pulled the blanket down. She sank into the bed and pillow, not even noticing that she had been moved and started snoring lightly again. Finn just snorted before grabbing his boxers and slipping them on. He turned off the light and climbed into bed next to her. She sidled up against him still asleep and he turned into her to get closer before pressing a light kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"Night, baby."

"Hrm…Roxanne? Where's Roxy?" Rachel asked, groggily lifting her head and looking around, confused as to her whereabouts.

Finn sighed. "She's at home with Anjali, Rach. Let's go to sleep. We'll see her in a few hours."

"I just," she let out a large yawn, "…call again." She tried moving but Finn grabbed her arm.

"Rachel, you're exhausted. You haven't slept a consistent eight hours in months. Just sleep, baby."

Rachel seemed to think about it, weighing falling into a deep comfortable sleep or getting up to call Anjali one more time. "You think Roxy really is okay?"

"If she weren't Anjali would have called."

She yawned again. "Okay. I'll sleep." Her head fell back onto the pillow and she scooted closer to Finn to hug him like a giant teddy bear. "I love you, Finn. Night."

"Goodnight, Rachel. I love you too."

**November 20th, 2021**

As they walked up to their apartment door, Rachel was practically about to burst in anticipation. She missed their little one and couldn't get herself out of the hotel fast enough that morning. Sure she had provided Finn with an awesome wakeup call then some hot shower sex, but after that she was all business and called Anjali to tell her they were on their way and that she expected a full report about what happened the night prior…as if she hadn't been keeping tabs all night anyway.

"She probably missed me. I hope she wasn't too fussy for Anjali."

"I'm sure she was fine, Rach. Roxy's a pretty easy going baby."

"Still, I miss her and I want to see her. Now open the door faster!"

Finn had barely unlocked the door when Rachel burst through and called out for Roxy. He carried in their bags and dropped them at the door for the time being to rein in Rachel's crazy. She was found in the nursery.

"There's my baby girl! Did you miss me? I missed you. I missed my little Roxy so much." Roxy smiled her big gummy grin when she saw Rachel and started kicking her little legs in excitement in her crib until Rachel picked her up. She couldn't stop pressing kisses to their daughter's face. Rachel took her little hand in hers and kissed all her little fingers.

"See? She's fine. Made it through the night with no problems."

Anjali entered the room from the bathroom and said hello. "So can you stop bugging me with your worrying? It was getting annoying."

"I'm sorry, Anj. I was just nervous about leaving her for the first time. Thank you for taking care of her. She's perfect."

Anjali nodded. "Yeah, Roxy was a joy. I wish my kids were as easy as she was. She spent most of the night drooling or sleeping after bath time and getting fed. You guys are so lucky."

Rachel looked proudly at Roxy before turning to Finn. "Yes, she takes after her father. All it takes to make them happy is a nap, some food, and a good burp."

Finn nodded in agreement. "Alright, Anj. We'll let you get back to your family now. Say hey to Puck for me."

"Will do. I hope you had fun last night."

"We did."

"Good. I'll let myself out. Bye!"

"Oh wait!" Rachel called realizing she didn't get every minor detail about what Roxy had done the night prior, but it was too late. Anjali had escaped before she could be interrogated. "Well, she seems fine and happy."

Finn walked up behind Rachel and earned a grin from Roxy too. He always brought a smile to her face. "Did Roxy doll have fun with Aunt Anjali?" She just kept smiling at him as Rachel handed her over so he could say hello. "So, what d'you say, Rox? Think Mommy will be okay to leave the house every once in a while now?" He looked expectantly at his wife.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I suppose it wouldn't kill us to get a babysitter every once in a while. I did have a good time last night."

Finn smiled triumphantly. "Great."

"But that doesn't mean I won't stop worrying. I'll always worry about her. She's my baby."

"I wouldn't expect you not to. I'll always worry too, especially once she starts liking boys. Not looking forward to that."

Rachel just chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. "What do you say we put on some warm coats and hats and go for a walk in Central Park? I think it's time we start showing our little princess off to New York."

"If it'll get you out of the house, I suppose." Finn kissed her again then went about getting ready for the first of hopefully many family filled days.

Their night out had been a success.


	47. LL Cool Z

**May 28th, 2034**

"Taking Goob and Tink to the park for a walk. Who wants to be Pooper Scooper today?" Finn asked to the living room full of his children, all staring intently at the TV and whatever show was on. They all had that dopey look on their faces that Finn adopted whenever he was engrossed in something and basically dead to the world. "Yo! Hudsons!" His brood turned their heads in his direction to stare mouths agape and eyes slightly glazed at him. He really needed to get them all out of the house.

Finn sighed and hung the leash he was holding back on the hook. Goober jumped up and pawed at his chest as he whined, disappointed that the leash had been put away. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and his tail wagged as Finn started petting his head, trying to hold the weight of the giant dog. "Don't worry, buddy. We'll go out soon." Goober jumped down and walked closer to the door before circling and lying down, eyes shifting between Finn and his leash. Goober lived for walks in the park while Tinker on the other hand was the definition of lapdog.

He looked back to his children who had gone back to staring at the TV. They were quite a sight honestly. Roxy on the recliner sideways, her legs hung over the side as she held a pillow to her chest, Liam on his stomach with an arm and leg hanging off the couch, Zach on the free cushion on the end, his legs stretched out on the coffee table as he kept pushing Liam's foot off his lap absent-mindedly, and rounding out the crew, Ian sitting cross-legged on the floor back against the coffee table half naked as usual as he picked at his toes and tilted his head back to stare up at the screen.

"Okay, that's it." Finn walked over to the television and turned it off earning protests and pouts from everyone. "We're all going to the park because you four need to get off your butts and away from the TV."

"But Daddy, the show was just getting to the good part!" Roxy whined, her hands folded pleadingly in front of her.

"And how would you know it was the good part?"

"'Cause I've seen it."

"You really think that answer is helping your cause?" Finn looked at each of his children pointedly before clapping his hands together and smiling enthusiastically to get them excited. "Come on! It'll be fun! When was the last time we had a family fun day? We can pack a picnic and bring some dog toys and the Frisbee and football. We'll have a good time."

The kids all looked at each other skeptically. Generally unless there was a TV program on that caught all their interests, the four of them didn't usually get along. They all looked back at Finn like he was insane before bursting into a cacophony of reasons why it was a bad idea.

"Hey!" he shouted loudly over everyone else, shutting them all up instantly. "All of you get dressed for the park now! We're going and that's final."

The four all mumbled 'yes sir' as they hopped off the couch, recliner, and up from the floor. As Zach walked by his father, he paused and looked up at him. "Yes, Zach?"

"Is Mom going to?"

"She's part of the family isn't she?"

Satisfied with that answer, Zach nodded and followed after his brothers down the hall to his bedroom. He watched him go and before he could run upstairs to tell Rachel of the new plan for the day, Finn felt a wet nose nudge his hand. He looked down and found Goober staring up at him longingly. Goob really wanted a walk.

"Soon, Goob. Really soon." Goober barked at him then ran to the couch to lie down. "Risky move, dude. Don't let Mom see you on the couch." Goober just rolled onto his back defiantly and stretched, yawning before rolling back onto his side to take a cat nap. Finn just snorted with a smirk and shook his head before ascending the stairs.

"Rachel?" He opened the bedroom door and found Rachel asleep with Tinker lying next to her. She had arrived home later than usual the night prior as after work, Rachel and a few friends from her show went out for drinks. She had come home rather drunk and a little handsy as she climbed into bed to rouse Finn for some midnight lovin' but before she could get very far, her unfortunate habit of passing out on him surfaced. She was still passed out but instead of in the dress she had been in before, she was now in a tank top and her panties.

As Finn climbed onto the bed and moved closer to Rachel to brush her hair out of her face, Tinker stretched and yipped at Finn trying to tell him to leave Rachel alone. Though she was supposed to be Roxy's dog, Tinker had really taken to Rachel. He stood back up and Tinker wagged her tail before settling back next to Rachel thinking she had won.

Then to her sudden surprise she was hoisted into the air and being carried to the door. "Tink, I know you think you're scary, but you aren't. I will always win." Tinker barked at him as she writhed in his hands before he put her on the floor outside the door and kept her back with his foot while he shut it.

Returning to his sleeping beauty, Finn climbed back onto the bed and crawled over to Rachel. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and continued up to her cheek. "Rachel…Rach, wake up, baby." Finn slid his hand under her shirt and rubbed gentle circles on her back. "Rachel."

"Hmrhmph," she replied.

"I know, but you need to wake up."

"No." She was whiny as she buried her face into her pillow more. "It's Sunday. No work. Sleep."

"You don't need to work. We're going to lunch."

Rachel lifted her head up and glared at him, her eyebrows pulled together, the corners of her mouth turned down. "Who?"

"The family. We have got to get the kids out of the house before their brains rot. They've been glued to the TV since they got home from school on Friday."

"Sounds like you. Then take them. I'm…sleep." Rachel's head fell back down onto the pillow and she tried to ignore Finn kissing her to wake her up. "No. No, kissing." She put her hand on his face and shoved him away.

Finn chuckled. "Come on, Rachel. I know you're a little hung over and tired but you'll have the house to yourself tomorrow to sleep as much as you want. It's been weeks since we've done anything as a family."

Rachel turned her face toward Finn and her features softened. "Where are we going?"

"Central Park. I was going to pack a picnic for us all."

"Dogs going?"

"Yep. They need some exercise."

"Goob can't run though. He needs the leash."

Finn shrugged. "I'll take him to the dog park after school tomorrow so he can run around. I wasn't planning on running with him today anyway."

"You know he's going to want to chase the kids if they're running around."

"I think we'll be fine."

Rachel turned onto her back and started stretching, showing off her tanned tummy and drawing Finn's eye. He still couldn't believe after four kids she still was about the same size as she was in high school. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same for himself. Rachel didn't seem to mind the little gut he had developed over the years though.

"Let me get some aspirin, water, and a shower and I'll meet you downstairs." She inhaled deeply and breathed out loudly before yawning and sitting up.

Finn sat up too and pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek before getting off the bed and making his way downstairs to pack their lunch.

Almost an hour later, Rachel and Roxy were spreading out their blankets to enjoy their lunch while Finn reeled in Goober who attempted to chase after a bird but only succeeded in choking himself. No matter how many times he did that to himself he never seemed to remember it left him hacking.

"Goob, settle down." The dog looked back at him over his shoulder before turning around and bounding like a maniac over to the picnic basket that Liam had put down, sniffing it intently before licking it.

"Goober! No!" Rachel cried, pushing his head away from the basket and pointing for him to sit down. Her shrill voice made his ears flatten and he stalked over next to Ian who had plopped himself down, already tired from the walk to the park. For a born and raised New Yorker, he wasn't exactly into the walking. Goober sat down and was so tall next to Ian he could look right over his head.

The rest of the kids made themselves comfortable on the blanket and everything was peaceful for about two seconds before the whining began.

"My feet hurt," Ian cried.

"The sun's too hot. I'm going to burn. Did anyone bring my sunscreen?" Liam chimed in.

"This is boring," Zach added.

Roxy just rolled her eyes and dug her phone out to text her friends as she laid back on the blankets ignoring them all in a fit of pre-teen familial hostility.

Between the annoying whining, the annoying barking and yipping at everything, and the annoying chastising of everything by his still hung over wife, Finn was beginning to sorely regret the decision to picnic in the park. Finn rubbed his temples before hopping to his feet.

"Enough!" Everyone stopped talking and stared up at him. "It is a beautiful Sunday when none of us are busy for once and we're going to have a nice lunch as a family. Roxanne, put the phone away, Liam, your sunscreen is in Mom's bag and so is your hat, Ian, we walked like twenty minutes, your feet cannot possibly hurt, and Zach, I don't care if you are bored. You're going to be bored with your family today, alright?" All the kids nodded in understanding and all complaints ceased. "Roxanne, I mean it about the phone. Put it away."

Roxanne pocketed her phone and sat cross-legged on the blanket as she picked at a stray thread in the stitching while Liam dug around in Rachel's bag for his hat and sunscreen. Despite having most of Rachel's features, he apparently had Finn's unfortunate tendency to burn easily. Finn sat down next to Rachel again and tied both dog leashes to his belt loop to keep either of them from running if any exciting stimulation came along. He knew Tinker wouldn't be likely to go after anything, but Goober would be gone in a flash.

Silently, Finn opened the picnic basket and rifled through it pulling out the cups and plates. He handed them out and Goober stood up again trying to get to the basket.

"Uh uh, no. Sit, Goob," Finn said pointing down. Goober sat back down and whimpered until Ian started petting him. He rolled onto his back and enjoyed the belly rub he was receiving. Wanting to break the tension that had descended on them so that they could get to the nice family outing part, Finn asked Rachel about her show. "How did the show go last night?"

"Brilliantly as always. I received a standing o." She smiled and started pouring the tea that they had packed. "Ian, don't pick your nose." Ian looked guilty as everyone turned to him.

"Do you think you'll win this year?" Roxy asked. Rachel had been nominated for a Tony for Best Actress again, in total five times but had only been awarded a win twice. Her overall goal for herself was a total of five wins but she would always be accepting of more.

"The competition for the category is pretty steep. I could make a case for any of us to win."

"Mom's gonna crush 'em all!" Ian yelled, smashing his fist into his palm and digging it in. Rachel laughed brightly and it melted away all the tension that had grown.

"Ian's right. While the show was fantastic, Miss Margot's performance in _Promises, Promises_ could not even compare with Mom's in _Thoroughly Modern Millie_ and don't even get me started on Miss Heather and Miss Lucy," Liam added shaking his head. For a nine year old boy, Liam was quite opinionated about musical theatre.

"Okay, so I'm pretty confident that this will be another one of my years," Rachel crowed a little proudly. She hated gloating in front of the kids but she had a feeling the win was in the bag.

From there on the family ate in happiness as they joked and laughed about all sorts of topics from Broadway to school, to the goofy antics of the dogs – Tinker had climbed into the picnic basket to use as a bed while Goober nearly dragged Finn off the blanket when he saw a squirrel – to what Kurt and Blaine had been up to, and how Isaac's first baseball game of the season had gone to which Roxy pretended to have zero interest in.

When they finished eating, Roxy and Liam conspired against Ian by asking if he wanted to play Pickle in the Middle before running off with his unopened pudding cup. Ian chased after them as Liam and Roxy threw it over his head back and forth. Zach decided to forgo tormenting his brother for a moment to ask his father a personal question.

"Dad? How do you know when you're in love?"

Finn was surprised by the question. He looked toward Rachel who seemed just as surprised. "Um, well, there are a lot of different ways you can know when you're in love. Uncle Kurt knew because he developed a crush on a guy who was actually gay, Uncle Puck knew because he stopped looking at other women as much." Rachel smacked him while she pursed her lips and glared. "Okay, I don't know how they knew…but for me, it was when I knew I didn't want to be without her…ever. We're tethered," he looked at Rachel and took her hand, "I could feel it in here." He placed his hand over his heart.

"Will you never learn? You're heart is on the other side of your chest." Rachel moved his hand to the other side of his chest and suddenly they were both transported back to the auditorium until Zach cut in with another question.

"But how do you _know_?"

Finn turned back to his son. "There's no clear answer. You just know when you know. Sometimes we try to hide from it by dating other people that we probably shouldn't date a second time after the first time went horribly wrong…" Finn stared off thinking about Quinn while Zach looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he meant, "but it's still there. Even when you're mom isn't around, I can still feel her with me."

Zach's face scrunched in thought as he absorbed Finn's answer. "How did you make Mom fall in love with you?" He put his elbow on his knee and perched his head in his hand as he waited for an answer.

"I didn't _make_ her fall in love with me. She just did."

"You sang."

"What?"

Rachel smiled brightly and readied herself to explain. "Well, obviously I had seen you around school before and thought you were very cute, but it really wasn't until I heard you sing that I realized how deeply my affections ran." Rachel turned to Zach. "If you really want to impress a girl, learn music. I've never met a girl who didn't go a little weak in the knees when a guy sang to her…except for Santana. Let me rephrase…"

"I think he gets it, Rach," Finn cut her off.

"So, if I love a girl…I should sing to her?" Zach asked to clarify.

"Do you love a girl?"

Zach's face flamed red at the question and even though he had begun denying it, Finn and Rachel could tell he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"No! Girls are gross. All they want to do is hold hands and kiss and chase you around and they think they're so pretty with their long hair and shiny eyes and pretty smiles. Then they're nice and bring you cupcakes and tell you the pins on your backpack are cool." His tone had started out appalled but eventually softened to longing. It was evident that Zach had a specific girl he was thinking about and when he realized that he was giving himself away he hardened again. "Girls are gross."

Rachel pretended to be offended. "I'm a girl. Am I gross?"

"You're a mom. Mom's aren't girls."

Finn started laughing and Rachel cracked a smile too. "Zach, someday I don't think you'll find girls as gross as you do now." Finn pulled out the football from Rachel's bag. "What d'you say we go give Ian a break from chasing after his pudding cup and toss the pigskin?"

Zach leaped to his feet and Finn tossed him the ball. Finn turned to Rachel. "Think you can handle Goob?"

"I'll try but I will let go of the leash and make you chase him if he starts to drag me anywhere. I am in no mood to look like a fool today."

"I think you'll be fine. Goob is more scared of you than he is of me anyway." Finn placed a quick kiss on Rachel's lips before she could retort then got to his feet and ran onto the grass to corral their children.

Later that day after a game of Frisbee and chasing Goober all over Central Park before he finally found a Poodle by the name of Beatrice to hump, which her owner was none too happy about, the Hudson's made their way back to their home quite drained. Finn hadn't run that much since high school.

Despite putting on massive amounts of sunscreen and his Indiana Jones fedora, Liam still managed to get sunburn on his face and dragged his feet as he walked through the door behind Rachel who actually seemed perkier than she had that morning. Then Roxy strolled leisurely into the apartment before rushing upstairs and descending into her pre-teen female sanctuary, followed by Zach who seemed pensive the entire time they had walked home. Bringing up the rear was their youngest. Ian made a dramatic show of breathlessly walking into the apartment, clutching at the walls for support before walking into the living room and collapsing on the couch. Obviously the kid needed to get out more.

Finn carried Tinker into the apartment and he closed the door behind them. She wiggled in his arms before yapping in his ear, demanding to be put down. Once on the floor she took off upstairs after Rachel, Goober following behind sniffing her butt as they climbed the stairs. Finn walked into the kitchen to deposit the dirty dishes in the dishwasher when he heard the TV turn back on in the living room. He looked out to see Ian lazing on the couch, remote in hand, channel surfing. At least he had gotten a few hours in the sun.

"Hey Dad," Zach started as he walked into the kitchen. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Haha," he said mockingly making Finn grin in satisfaction, "I meant another question."

"Shoot."

"What Mom said about music… Does that really work?"

"You mean to get girls?" Zach nodded his head. Finn shut the door of the dishwasher and motioned for Zach to sit at the table. He sat across from him and folded his hands. "Buddy, are you sure you don't have a crush?"

Zach turned into a deer in the headlights as he tried to deny. "No! I don't like girls."

"Do you like boys? It's okay if you do. Uncle Kurt and Blaine like boys."

Zach sputtered before dropping his head in his hands in frustration. "I don't like boys, Dad. I don't like girls either." He scrunched his face in aggravation. "But if I did…would singing a song make a girl like me?"

Sensing he wouldn't get a straight answer out of him, Finn went along with his hypothetical situation. "It could. Mom still loves when I sing for her."

"What songs did you sing for her?"

"A bunch of them. I wrote her a song once. It's on YouTube."

"I've seen it. Uncle Kurt still makes fun of you guys."

"Everyone's a critic."

"What would be a good song to sing to a girl?"

Finn thought about it for a moment. "You should find out what the girl likes, maybe her favorite song. Or maybe a song that explains how you feel. Like this one time when your mom was dating this real ass-…not cool guy, I sang Jessie's Girl because it explained how I felt. And his name was Jesse so it really worked out."

Zach stood up from the table. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime." He smiled at him and Zach walked away. Finn wasn't entirely sure what Zach was thanking him for but he was glad he could help somehow. Finn stood up and went into the living room. "You're showering tonight, dude. It's been two days and you stink."

Ian's face paled as Finn stared him down. He leaped off the couch and ran for his bedroom. "Never!" Finn heard the door slam shut. He would never understand the boy's aversion to bathing. Ian loved to swim; baths were basically swimming with soap in the water.

Before sitting down on the couch to put on ESPN, Finn happened to catch Zach in the corner on the computer watching YouTube videos with the headphones on. He was pretty sure he was listening to Hey There Delilah. And that was when he realized he knew who Zach had a crush on. He didn't want to dash his hopes but Finn had a feeling Zach was going to be let down since Delilah was in 8th grade and had a boyfriend.

He sighed contemplating how to handle the situation. He could try to talk him out of the apparent plan he was forming or he could let Zach learn about rejection. It would hurt, but wasn't it better to learn from a failed experience than never even try? Of course, he was still a kid. It would probably kill him since he was a worrier and took things very much to heart. Finn flicked off the TV and moved upstairs to talk to Rachel about it.

When he made it upstairs, he found Rachel lying in bed reading a book on her iPad with Tinker who growled a bit when he moved to get on the bed. "Move it, Rat. This bed is mine." She protested with a yip and backed into Rachel's lap to protect her. Finn didn't know why Tinker felt the need to protect his wife from him, but she always did when they were on the bed together. He attempted to grab her body but she just opened her mouth and nipped at him whenever his hand came close. Her nips never hurt but they were annoying. "Why after all this time does this dog still hate me?"

Rachel just chuckled and scratched Tinker behind the ears, calming her down, before lifting her up to hold her like a baby against her chest. Tinker licked her chin and Rachel pet her long body making her little tail wag rapidly. "She always takes her naps in here with me. She's very protective of the bed because you always squish her and try to steal me away."

"Well, you were mine first. She needs to get over it." He leaned back against the headboard. "Zach has a crush on an 8th grader."

Rachel raised her eyebrow questioningly. "What?"

"He was asking me about songs to sing to girls to make them like you then went right to Hey There Delilah. There's only one Delilah at school and during her free period she's class helper in Abby's music class which is the same time Zach has music. He's got a crush on her and I think he's going to act on it but I'm not sure he should."

"He should."

Finn was surprised. "He should?"

"Trial and error is essential in life. Sure, Delilah may be six years older than him and will definitely turn him down if he asks her out, but he'll learn from it."

"But he's seven."

"Puck was much younger when he started getting turned down by girls. He survived and did quite well for himself."

"Are you saying you want Zach to be like Puck?"

Rachel pulled a face in horror. "Absolutely not! Our son will not be a pig. I just think, like one Wayne Gretzky, that you miss 100 percent of the shots you don't take."

"But this could backfire and make it so he never asks a girl out again. You know how sensitive he can be."

"Or it could teach him to try until he succeeds and then when he is faced with rejection, it won't hurt so badly. Look at Puck, rejection rolls right off him and he just presses on until he gets the desired result. That's how he's won over many a woman." Rachel shifted on the bed to look at Finn straight on. "And I faced a lot of rejection at an early age but it just made me stronger and want to work harder."

"So you think we should encourage him?"

"I think we should let Zachary decide what to do. We can offer our advice if he asks for it, but ultimately he needs to make the decision for himself. We just need to be there to support him no matter what happens."

Finn knew she was right. The ball was in Zach's court and it was up to him how to handle his crush. Obviously Finn would help in any way he could if need be, but he couldn't make choices for his kids. If they wanted to be independent and learn to think for themselves they need to start at an early age.

"You're right. I guess we'll see how it goes."

**May 31st, 2034**

As Finn made sure everyone was getting ready for school, he was surprised to see Zach walk into the kitchen wearing the nicest suit he owned that he had worn to Kurt's fashion show during Fashion Week in February. He looked quite debonair but Finn was reluctant to let him go to school in a nearly $300 dollar designer suit.

"Do you have some important business on Wall Street today?" Finn asked sarcastically as Zach sat himself at the table for breakfast.

"I need to look good today. All the models at Uncle Kurt's fashion show thought I looked good in this." He smoothed out his teal tie, which despite being seven he knew how to tie better than Finn thanks to Kurt's constant tutelage, and went to eating the cereal Finn put in front of him.

"Why today of all days do you need to walk around like Barney Stinson?"

"Who?" Zach asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"Never mind. Why do you need the suit?"

"I'm gonna ask a girl on a date." The room went silent as all the kids stared at Zach before Roxy and Liam burst out laughing, Ian joining in even though Finn was pretty sure he didn't get what was so funny. "Shut up." Zach shoved Roxy, whom he was seated next to.

Roxy snorted a final time. "Who would want to go out with you? You're an annoying, whiny, baby."

"No I'm not," he whined, pushing her over.

"Both of you stop it. And what would this date include?" Finn questioned.

Zach shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Who are you even asking?" Liam asked, curiosity lacing his question.

"Nunya. Nunya Business." Liam rolled his eyes at Zach's response and went back to his toast.

"Good morning, Hudsons!" Rachel crowed jovially as she walked into the kitchen in her yoga pants and a sports bra. Sometimes Finn swore she did it to him on purpose. Rachel walked to Finn and gave him a kiss before double taking Zach's choice of attire for the day. "Is there a reason you're dressed like you're ready to go to a prom, Zachary?"

"I need to look my best."

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable in your suit all day? And what if you get your lunch on it or paint? Aren't you working on finger painting self-portraits in art this week?" Rachel didn't want to outright tell him he couldn't wear the suit, but she didn't want him to make a mess of it either. Everyone would suffer Kurt's wrath.

"I'll be careful." Zach stood up and put his emptied bowl in the sink, flashing her a reassuring smile before exiting to his room to grab his backpack.

"Should we let him out in the suit?"

"I think if you could pull off Lady Gaga he'll be fine in a suit for a day. I just hope he doesn't spill anything on it." Rachel leaned up to peck Finn on the cheek. "You really need to get going. I'll see you when I get home tonight." Rachel grabbed the hoodie she brought in with her and put it on, hiding her toned stomach.

Finn pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear before she could leave. "Will I get to _see_ _you_ when you get home?" he asked cheekily, sneaking his hand under her hoodie to caress her smooth front and back, his fingers naughtily dipping under the waist of her pants.

She glanced up at him through her lashes and bit her lip. "We'll see." Rachel pulled away, opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, then kissed her kids goodbye before grabbing her gym bag leaving for the yoga studio.

Finn cooled his jets as he rounded everyone up and got them out to the subway to get to school.

As soon as they were within fifty feet of the school, Roxy went into moody pre-teen mode and ignored Finn, acting as if she weren't his first born and only daughter and didn't know who he was whenever he tried to speak to her, while the boys messed around with their friends they met up with at the stairs. Once in the building before Finn let Zach walk to his classroom however, he tugged him over to the side of the front stairwell.

"I'm gonna be late, Dad."

"I'll write you a note if you are." He knelt down to look him in the eye. "Are you sure you want to do this? Ask this girl out I mean?"

"You don't think she'll say yes," Zach deduced from Finn's tone.

Finn didn't want to deflate him but he didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them come crashing down either. "I don't know what she'll say. Girls are mysterious. I've been with Mom for over twenty years and I still get confused and awed by her." Finn leaned a little closer. "Women are tricky. Just when you think they'll go right, they swerve left. I just want to be sure that no matter what happens with your plan, whatever it is, you'll be okay."

Zach's lips mashed into a straight line as his eyebrows pulled together in thought. He looked so much like Finn when he was thinking hard. "I need to do this, Dad. If I don't take the chance, I might miss it. Wouldn't you have always wondered what would have happened with Mom if you didn't kiss her at your competition?"

For a seven year old, the kid was wise beyond his years. "I see your point. Well, break a leg, kid. I hope things work out for you." Finn ruffled his hair as well as his feathers as Zach angrily glared at him and began fixing his well coiffed hair. "Sorry. I forgot you're playing Don Draper today."

"Who?"

"Never mind." He stood back up and put his hand on Zach's back to lead him inside. They went their separate ways and the day continued as normal.

Until Zachary made it to music class at the end of the school day.

Zach was beyond nervous. He knew it was a long shot. Delilah was an 8th grader and he was only in 2nd plus she had a boyfriend, but he really liked her. Was there anything wrong with giving a gift to someone you liked? And sure, he was young now, but someday he'd be grown up like his dad and according to Uncle Puck a lot of women liked younger guys. Plus, he knew he was a stud. Girls always showed him attention and a bunch in his class had hand made Valentine's just for him while all the other boys in class got the usual cutout ones. He was popular with the girls. He knew that. But he only had eyes for her.

As Delilah walked into the classroom, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder, Zach's vision focused solely on the girl as his mouth hung open a little. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen and ever since she had become classroom helper of the month, he'd wanted to tell her that. But now the month was over and it was her last day. That was why he had to make his move now. Tomorrow she would be gone and he would miss his chance completely.

She sat in the desk next to Mrs. Lowe's and as her eyes scanned over the classroom and met his, Zach smiled and waved and she waved back. The kids goofed around and Zach got a few flirty stares from other girls in the room and Mallory Hyde even told him he looked handsome. Class moved smoothly until the end.

When Mrs. Lowe gave everyone the last five minutes of class to talk amongst themselves, Zachary grabbed his gift for Delilah and stood up, straightening his tie as he walked over to her sitting at the student helper desk where she was reading a book. Zach cleared his throat to grab Delilah's attention as he stood before her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi Zach. What's up?" she asked, looking at his wrapped gift quizzically.

His palms were sweaty and he was suddenly regretting wearing the suit as it seemed to shrink two sizes at once. "Uhm, uh, hi," he started shakily. "This is for you." Zach handed over his package.

Delilah ripped the paper off and found a pink CD case with Hey There Delilah written across it in Zach's messy scrawl. "What's this?"

"It's a mix CD I made for you. It's all songs that remind me of you. My mom and dad said I should sing you a song, but I'm not a good singer and it's kinda embarrassing singing in front of everyone."

Delilah's face held shock. "Oh. Um, thank you, Zach. That was really nice of you."

Before he could completely chicken out and bolt back to his seat, Zach stared at his shoes and spit out his next piece. "I hope you like it. I put a lot of thought into the songs because I really like you and I just wanted to tell you that before you weren't class helper anymore. I know you have a boyfriend and are way older than me but my Uncle Puck says some girls like younger guys so I thought maybe I would at least try…"

Delilah's eyes widened as she realized what he was attempting to do. She leaned closer to him. "Zach, are you asking me out?"

Zach turned beet red and gulped thickly. His head nodded silently and Delilah smiled, flattered that she had a little admirer. "I'm sorry, Zach, you're a really nice kid, but like you said…I have a boyfriend and I'm older than you." Zach's face fell completely and he turned to move back to his seat. "Hold on." Delilah turned him back around. "This is really sweet of you, Zach. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She smiled a big bright smile at him and he found the corners of his own mouth turning up too. "Tell you what, maybe if we're both single once you're over 18, we can talk about a date. How does that sound?"

"So you are a cougar? That's what Uncle Puck called them." His heart grew again and he suddenly couldn't wait to be eighteen. Then he would actually have a shot.

Delilah chuckled. "Well, I am about four months older than Brody. I don't know if that makes me a cougar." Delilah put her hand on Zach's shoulder. "Thank you for my CD. It was very thoughtful of you."

Zach smiled crookedly at her, the same way he often saw his dad smile at his mom, and spoke, "You're welcome. I hope you like the songs. There's like 30 of them on there."

Delilah laughed and Zach was pretty sure his heart nearly leaped out of his chest. "I'm sure I will."

"Well, I'll go back to my seat." Before Zach could walk away, Delilah happened to notice the way Mallory was staring at the two of them. She looked both awestruck and jealous.

"Hey Zach?" Delilah stalled. He turned around expectantly. "Just because you didn't get a date with me today doesn't mean you can't get another nice girl." She subtly motioned toward Mallory who, when Zach turned towards, immediately began checking out her nails like she hadn't just been staring at Zach longingly.

"Mallory?" he asked incredulously. "She's just my friend."

"I don't know. She seems pretty into you. I think you'd have some luck there."

Zach turned back to Mallory who smiled at him this time. He smiled back. Zach had never realized it before but Mallory was actually really pretty. Not as pretty as Delilah, but her hair was long and blonde too and her eyes were really bright blue like the sky and she always had a smile on her face. She also liked superheroes and dinosaurs like him. They had a lot in common.

He turned back to Delilah who was lifting her eyebrows and smirking, telling him with her expression alone that it was a good idea to maybe talk to her. Just then the bell signaling the end of class rang. As it was the end of the day, everyone was rushing to the door to get to back to their classroom to get their stuff with Mrs. Peterson their teacher, except for Mallory who was taking her time.

"I'll see you around, Zach. Thanks for the CD." Delilah stood up and grabbed her books before following the students toward the door.

Zach walked over to Mallory, his hands in his pockets. "Hey Mallory."

"Hey Zach."

"Are you doing anything afterschool today?"

Mallory shook her head. "I'm just going to go home and work on my homework before dinner."

Before he could lose his nerve, Zach asked, "If it's alright with your mom, would you maybe wanna come over to my house? We can do our homework together and if you want you can stay for dinner."

Mallory looked skeptical. "You want me to come over to your house?"

"It could be fun." She still looked reserved. "I don't have cooties, I promise."

"Cooties aren't real."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he replied smoothly, smirking at her.

"I guess I can come over if it's alright with my mom."

Zach nodded his head trying to act cool about the whole thing. "Cool."

They walked out of the room together and found Mrs. Peterson waiting there to make sure they got back to the classroom alright. Once he had his stuff, Zach walked to Finn's classroom and found him putting his papers in his bag.

"Hey dude, how was school?"

"Good."

"Did your suit work for whatever you wanted to do?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Hey Dad, would it be okay if-"

"My mom said I could come over," Mallory cried as she rushed into Finn's classroom, her mother following behind.

Finn arched an eyebrow at his son before standing up to speak with Mrs. Hyde. "Hello, Mr. Hudson. I apologize for the earsplitting scream."

Finn waved her off. "I have four kids and a wife. I'm used to earsplitting screams. What can I do for you, Mrs. Hyde?"

"Mallory has informed me that she has been invited over to your house for dinner by Zachary. I was just checking that it would be alright and that she actually had permission."

Finn folded his arms over his chest and looked down at Zachary in surprise. Zach stared blankly at the floor. "Yeah, sure, if it's alright with you, of course. I have no problem with it."

"Excuse us for a moment," Mrs. Hyde said, pulling her daughter to the side as Finn did the same with his son.

Finn knelt down to Zach's level. "What's up, bud?"

"I was gonna ask you. She just beat me to it."

"What happened with Delilah?"

Zach shrugged. "She told me if we're single and I'm over 18 we could go on a date," he replied before he realized his father knew about Delilah without him telling him about her. "Wait…how did you know about that?"

"I'm your dad. I know everything."

"You don't know everything. That's Mom." Finn snorted.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Can we just go? Mallory and I got homework to do and I'm hungry."

"Just need to find your brothers and sister." Finn patted him on the shoulder and stood back up turning to Mrs. Hyde. "Are you sure you're alright with Mallory coming over? I'll be sure to return her to your apartment personally whenever you want her home."

"Oh yes, it's fine. It'll be nice for her to spend some time with a friend. I was just telling her she needed to be polite and listen to you and your wife." She looked pointedly at her daughter.

"Oh Mallory is great. I never had problems with her in music class the last two years."

"Thank you, Mr. Hudson." Mrs. Hyde nudged her daughter, making her say thank you as well.

"It's not a problem. I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs because that's what's for dinner." Just then Roxy, Liam and Ian walked into the room. They all looked confused as to why Mallory and her mom were there but didn't say anything. "Guess we can go now."

Mallory said goodbye to her mom and the Hudsons plus one started for home. As Finn watched Zach for any signs of distress over being rejected by Delilah, he only saw a happy kid having fun with his friend. The entire afternoon and evening they spent together, the kids had been inseparable and Finn had a feeling Zach would be just fine. In fact, he had a feeling he was better than fine. He didn't know what had happened that day at school but obviously it hadn't been that bad.

Later that night when Finn checked that Zach and Ian were in their pajamas with their teeth brushed and in their beds, he made sure one more time that Zach was alright.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm fine."

"I'm just checking. You asked out a girl today. That can be scary for grown men."

Zach just shrugged. "I dunno. It wasn't that bad. The roller coasters at Six Flags are scarier than asking out a girl." Finn chuckled before pausing contemplatively.

"So how did Mallory end up on Delilah's date?"

"Dad," Zach groaned. "Mallory and I weren't on a date."

Finn held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry. My mistake."

Zach sighed then explained. "Delilah thought she liked me. Mallory's pretty cool. She liked my suit."

"It's a nice suit." He wasn't about to tell his seven year old that a nice suit on a man was akin to sexy lingerie on a woman, but it was the truth, according to Rachel anyway. He even had the proof as whenever he wore his Armani Rachel tended to rip it off him when they were alone.

Zach's eyebrows scrunched together. "Yeah, a lot of girls liked my suit. Everyone kept staring at me."

"It could have been because you were the only second grader at school wearing a suit."

He just shrugged. "Probably."

"Alright dude. Time for bed. Shower in the morning."

"But I just showered today!"

"But you've got about a pound of gel in your hair. Who do you think you are? Uncle Blaine? The only reason I didn't make you shower tonight was because Ian took a half hour longer than was called for." Finn looked over at his youngest who was innocently staring at his book on sharks. Finn stood up from Zach's bed and walked to the door. "You two better go to bed. Goodnight."

"Night, Dad," both boys said as Finn shut off the light and closed the door leaving it open only a crack.

Finn moved over to Liam's bedroom. "Whatcha doin'?" Finn asked when he found him at his desk.

"Extra credit for math. I want the extra points for correcting the questions I got wrong." He definitely was Rachel's son.

"Good man. Lights out when you're done." Liam nodded and Finn closed his door to leave him to his homework. Then Finn went upstairs, popping his head in his bedroom for a moment. Goober and Tinker were lying in bed together; Tink snuggled against Goob's side. It was going to be a joy moving those two. His next stop was Roxy's room. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later it opened a sliver. Finn could see an amber eye and a bit of cheek peeking out at him.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. What are you doing?"

Roxy opened the door a little wider. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, Rox." She closed the door and Finn went back to his bedroom.

After much fighting with Goober and Tinker for his space on the bed, Finn was finally comfortable and watching some late night TV when about two hours later, the bedroom door opened and Rachel entered the room.

"Hey babe," Finn greeted while Goober lifted his head and began beating his tail against the mattress hard. Tinker stood up, her little tail going a mile a minute as she yipped.

"Shhh, Tinker!" Rachel chastised the dog. Tinker quieted and spun in a circle before leaping off the bed and following Rachel into the bathroom.

"How was your show?" Finn asked.

"Fantastic as usual. How was school? Did Zach keep his suit clean?" Rachel asked poking her head out of the bathroom, worry in her question.

Finn chuckled. "The suit made it out alive."

"What did he even want to wear it for?"

"Asking a girl out."

"What?" Rachel was shocked as she walked out of the bathroom in her robe.

Finn explained what happened while Rachel shooed Goob and Tink out of the bedroom and made her way back to bed. She made herself comfortable against Finn as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sounds like someone might have a new crush," she commented.

"Mallory certainly has a thing for Zach. She didn't take her eyes off him the entire time and she flirted all afternoon. I didn't even know seven year olds could flirt."

"I have a feeling Zachary is going to be our little ladies man. He's already got a head start with the suit."

"Ladies certainly do like suits," Finn commented. "Too bad he only has one that fits."

"Well, if he's anything like his father I'm sure Zachary will be just fine in the girl department. I mean, you dated the head cheerleader twice, had sex with a closeted lesbian, and fell in love with a Broadway star-to-be who was quite enamored of you in high school. Not too bad, Hudson."

Finn looked worried suddenly. "I hope Zach's love life is a little less complicated."

"What's true love without a few bumps along the way?"

"He's a long way off from true love."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Rachel pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Until then, what d'you say we test that theory on suits with the birthday variety?" Rachel's eyes smoldered and she bit her lip before releasing a chuckle as Finn rolled her over and attacked her lips with his.

Rachel was right. If Zachary was anything like Finn, he'd be a-okay when it came to finding a great girl to love who loved him in return.

* * *

><p>So as far as Zachary's personality goes, he's very much a combination of Barney Stinson from How I Met Your Mother and Manny Delgado from Modern Family. Great at winning over the girls and pulling off a suit like Barney yet with the sensitivity, passion, and caring of Manny.<p> 


	48. Mama Time

Some belated Mother's Day fluff. I do apologize for the delay in updates. Between work, family commitments, and being sick the past few days, writing took a backseat, but now here is a new chapter for you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>May 9th, 2038<strong>

"Good morning, Hot Mama," Finn's voice mumbled low into Rachel's ear as he settled closer behind her and slithered his arm around her middle to hold her. She smiled as he placed a kiss under ear before opening her eyes and turning to face her husband. "Happy Mother's Day, Rachel."

"Thank you. Though I wouldn't be a mother without your help, sir." She pressed her lips to Finn's cheek and didn't miss when his hand started climbing her torso.

"Well, that's why they have Father's Day next month. But today is all about you." He kissed Rachel again as she turned her body to press her chest to his. His lips moved over her cheek and down her throat. "Let me take care of you." His hands roved over Rachel's stomach to her back as his mouth made it to her shoulder.

"You know, I would, but the kids are going to bring me breakfast soon."

"What makes you think they're bringing you breakfast?" His mouth continued to suck on her skin as he rolled them over and came to rest on top of her.

Rachel giggled at his eagerness. "Maybe the fact that they have ever since Roxanne was old enough to pour cereal and milk all by herself. It's a Mother's Day tradition."

"Well, so is me trying to get in your pants first thing in the morning since you're such a MILF. Can't blame a man for trying…" Finn rolled over and as he settled back onto his side of the bed, there was a knock on the door. "Hmm, good call."

"That's why I'm the mom," Rachel said with an air of superiority before giving Finn a smooch. "Come in."

The door opened a crack. "Are all body parts covered?" Roxy called through the crack making Finn and Rachel roll their eyes.

"Roxanne, do you really think we'd allow you to come in if they weren't?"

She pushed the door open more and peeked through her fingers. "It's happened," she stated tersely. Roxy had learned to knock on all doors after walking in on her parents all those years ago. "Anyway, happy Mother's Day, Mom. We made you breakfast." Roxy opened the door wider to allow her brothers carrying the tray of food and pitcher of orange juice inside the bedroom and Ian brought up the rear carrying the bouquet of flowers he had picked for their mother.

Rachel sat up with a brilliant smile on her face and clapped her hands giddily as Liam placed the tray over her outstretched legs. It seemed they had made vegan stuffed French toast. "Wow, this is pretty fancy for you four," Rachel commented as she cut through the bread and into the strawberry infused vegan cream cheese.

"Uncle Kurt gave me some cooking lessons last week," Roxy explained.

"So that's where you were… I thought you might have been taking trips to Queens." Rachel eyed Roxy critically. While Finn still wasn't aware of the leap Roxy and Isaac had made in their relationship, Rachel was.

"What for? Isaac always comes here since the food's better and his sisters and mother aren't here." Finn stole a piece of cantaloupe from the fresh fruit and popped it in his mouth before earning a smack from Roxy.

"Daddy, that's not for you. Your breakfast is downstairs."

"I have to go all the way downstairs for my breakfast? Why don't I get breakfast in bed? I'm your dad."

"But it is Mother's Day. When it is Father's Day, then you can get breakfast in bed." Roxy crossed her arms over her chest and grinned like a wise ass.

Finn narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "You better watch yourself, Rox. It may not be Father's Day but I'm still the dad."

"Can we just give Mom our presents now?" Ian interjected.

"Yes! Presents!" Rachel cried. She shook in excitement as Ian handed her daisies over. "Thank you, baby. Did you pick these out yourself?"

"Yeah, and the card." Ian smiled at her as she leaned toward him to give him a hug and kiss. When they broke apart, Zach shoved Ian out of the way earning a complaint and a stern glare from Rachel.

"I made you this." Zach handed her a little box with a bow on it. "We made jewelry in art class."

Rachel opened the box and found a turquoise and purple glass bead bracelet with letters spelling out 'Mom' with a heart at the end. Rachel choked up and pulled Zach to her. "Thank you so much, baby. I love it." She kissed his forehead then Liam handed her an envelope. Rachel ripped it open and inside was a lovely handmade card and two tickets to the latest revival of _Hairspray_. "Oh, Liam! Thank you!"

"They're for this afternoon."

"I see that. Why only two tickets though?"

Finn answered. "Liam just wanted a day out with Mom. It's been a while since you two have seen a show together. That's your thing."

"Well, I guess I'll have to hurry up and get ready since you let me sleep in for once." Rachel chuckled.

"And don't worry, Mom, I did get you something, it just won't be ready until later," Roxy added when she had come up empty handed. "So, if you'll excuse me, Isaac is coming over as a Mother's Day present."

"What?" Rachel and Finn asked together, their eyebrows popping up in unison. Rachel continued, "How is that a Mother's Day present? Unless he's here to restock my refrigerator he always depletes."

"Aunt Anjali said all she wanted for Mother's Day was for everyone to leave her alone in the house for once so Uncle Puck is working, Scarlett is staying with a friend for the day, and Isaac is coming here to help me."

"Help you with what?" Finn looked skeptical.

"With my present for Mom. It will take some time."

Finn and Rachel shared a glance before Finn climbed out of bed. "Fine. But just keep in mind I'm not going anywhere today."

"I know." She turned around and walked out of the bedroom.

"It isn't much of a Mother's Day present having to deal with Isaac all day." Finn snorted and walked into the bathroom as Rachel flicked on the TV. "Would you three like to join me?" she asked the boys, only of which Ian crawled onto the bed.

"I gotta get ready for the show."

"I'm gonna play Xbox."

Zach and Liam left Rachel and Ian alone in the bedroom eating French toast and watching Bravo.

An hour later, Rachel descended the stairs ready to go the show to find Isaac alone and stuffing his face with cereal on the couch. "Hello Isaac. I see you've wasted no time in making yourself at home."

"'ey Aun' Ra'hel," he greeted through a mouthful of Trix before swallowing. "Sorry for intruding on your Mother's Day. My mom just wanted everyone out of the house and Roxy said she needed help with her gift for you."

Rachel tilted her head in intrigue. "What exactly is her gift for me?"

"I know what you're doing, Aunt Rachel. I'm not telling you. It's a surprise." He shoved more cereal into his mouth to keep from saying anything further while Rachel pouted.

"Mom, just get your capelet and Liam and enjoy your show. You'll get my present later and I know you will love it because it's something you've wanted for a really long time," Roxy announced as she entered the living room and sat down next to Isaac, taking his hand in hers.

"Can I get a hint?"

Roxy glared at her. "No."

"Mom, should I wear a bowtie?" Liam called from his bedroom, distracting Rachel and turning her attention away from her daughter.

Rachel's eyes widened comically as she saw what her son was wearing. "Liam, it's a matinee, you don't need to wear a tuxedo."

After fighting over what to wear for a good fifteen minutes, Liam was finally ready in a nice pair of khakis and a navy blue button down that made him look even whiter than usual but really brought out his eyes while Rachel looked stunning in a yellow floral print sundress. Though they went quite frequently to shows and so many people didn't treat Broadway as the big spectacle it used to be, Rachel always insisted they dress up a little more than just jeans and t-shirts.

"Okay, we're leaving now. We should be home around five-ish," Rachel announced from the doorway where she waited with Liam for someone to acknowledge her. Finn walked over and pulled her into a hug, planting a light kiss on her lips. "Please try not to kill Isaac. I don't want to have to explain to Anjali and Puck how their only son is dead."

"I'll behave if he does." He smiled and kissed her again. "Have fun at your show. We'll see you later." Finn ruffled Liam's hair, and his feathers, in goodbye and watched them both walk to the elevator.

As soon as Rachel was out the door, Roxy hopped off the couch. "Dad, why don't you go relax? I need the downstairs vacant of all parents."

"Why?"

"Can you just go upstairs please?"

Finn eyed Isaac who was suddenly very interested in the floor. "I'm leaving the door open."

Roxy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just please go upstairs…please." She pushed her father in the direction of the stairs and waited until he was in his room to turn to Isaac. "We have work to do."

A half an hour later, Rachel and Liam were sitting in the theatre waiting for _Hairspray_ to start. "Do you know what your sister's gift for me is?" Rachel asked her son who was busy chomping on Sour Patch Kids.

Liam shook his head yes. "But I'm not telling you. It's really good. But not better than mine." Rachel smiled before leaning over to kiss Liam's cheek. "Mom!" he whined, wiping her lip gloss off his cheek in upset. "You're so embarrassing." He popped more Kids in his mouth and sank lower in his chair wearing a scowl. He was 13 and it was not cool to let your mom kiss your cheek in public.

Rachel chuckled and settled back into her own seat. "Are you sure you can't give me a hint?"

Liam sighed exasperatedly. Rachel had been pestering him for information nearly since they had left the house, but luckily he was saved when the house lights began to dim.

Two and a half hours later, when the show was over, Rachel was more than eager to return home for her Mother's Day surprise gift. The only problem was, Liam had received a text from Roxy stating she'd need just a little more time to prepare.

"Okay, time to go home. I wonder what it could be… She only got me a necklace last year."

"Mom, can we stop at the store? I need some peanut butter for my lunch tomorrow."

Rachel's smile fell. "Can't you just have tuna for lunch? I'm going to go grocery shopping tomorrow. I'll get some then."

Liam started to fuss then, knowing it would draw time out. "But Mom…I really wanted peanut butter and fluff for lunch. It's my favorite."

"Just have tuna and you can have peanut butter and fluff on Tuesday."

"I don't like tuna!"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest in disbelief. "You love tuna. I'm surprised you haven't turned into a tuna with how much of it you eat."

"Well, I'm sick of it," he mumbled even though that wasn't the case at all. He did love his tuna.

"Fine, we can stop." Rachel led them out of the theatre behind a group of Midwestern tourists wearing ratty shorts and I Love NY t-shirts. She scoffed at their appearance; wishing people would treat Broadway with a little more respect than that.

On the cab ride home, Liam chatted Rachel's ear off about _Holes_ and the major differences between the book and movie that he was going to be discussing in his paper on it for English. Though Rachel loved talking to her children and hearing about their day, Liam tended to speak so fast his words seemed to blend together and became difficult to understand. Liam was the reason she understood why Finn would develop that blank stare with his eyes glazed over when she came at him talking a mile a minute. Liam sometimes was like Rachel on speed.

When they arrived at the grocery store, Liam bolted for the peanut butter.

_How much time you need? I can't stall her much longer _he texted Roxy before Rachel could catch up to him.

His phone buzzed two seconds later. _False alarm. You can bring her home now._

Liam grunted and turned around forgetting about the peanut butter. "Where are you going? You didn't even get peanut butter!" Rachel commented as she walked up to him.

"I decided I'll just have tuna tomorrow." He shrugged and brushed past his mother who was staring at him like he were bipolar. She followed behind him and they walked in silence back to their building a few blocks away.

The moment they walked into their apartment all of their senses were assaulted. The entire place smelled delectable and was so strong Rachel could almost taste the food, it all was bathed in a soft pink glow from the low setting of the lamps and candles lit on the table, soft music played in the background, and all of it combined made her skin tingle. She wasn't quite expecting this for her present. She pulled her capelet off and hung it on the hook as she glanced in awe around the place.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom," Roxy greeted as she stepped out of the kitchen with Isaac on her heels to greet her mother.

"Thank you. It kind of looks more like Valentine's Day in here though."

"Well, that's part of the present. My gift to you is a nice romantic night in, _alone_, with Dad. I know you haven't had one in a while so I bribed Uncle Kurt into letting us spend the night at his place. If Dad asks where all his plaid shirts went, I have no idea," Roxy said innocently. "So, to kick your evening off, I have prepared you and Dad a delicious vegan dinner of mushroom fondue, stuffed red peppers with risotto, and strawberry sorbet for dessert. I will get the boys and we will be out of your hair in two minutes."

Rachel beamed over the work Roxy had put into the dinner. It looked and smelled delicious, plus add the fact she and Finn would be kid free for an entire night? It really was a great Mother's Day present. "Where is your father?"

Roxy turned around as she backed down the hall. "He's changing into the suit I'm forcing him to wear tonight." She stepped into her room before stepping back out with a backpack and a pillow. "Stooges, let's go!"

Liam, Zach and Ian walked out of their rooms on cue with their own overnight bags and traipsed down the hallway behind their sister. They all gave Rachel a goodbye hug and kiss before being unceremoniously shoved through the door. "Please text me when you get to Kurt's. I want to be sure you're still alive."

"Yes, Mother." Roxy hugged her.

"Thank you for my present. I really appreciate it." Rachel chuckled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I love you and I will see you all tomorrow after school. Tell everyone I say hello."

Roxy saluted her, "Will do. See you tomorrow."

And with that Rachel closed and locked the door behind them all, ready to enjoy her responsibility free night with her man. Almost as if by magic, Finn appeared as she turned to walk back to the dining room.

"Can I take this tie off now?" Finn grumbled, pulling at the black and gold star emblazoned tie Roxy had talked him into.

"But gold stars are my thing," Rachel replied with a smirk on her face as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Finn's waist. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, grinning into it as Finn's hands at her waist began to drift lower to cup her behind. "I really like the tie. You should keep it on."

"If you insist," he muttered against her lips before pecking her again. "Let's eat. I've smelled this food for like the past hour now and I'm starving." Finn took his wife's hand and led her to the ornately decorated table.

As Rachel sat in the chair Finn pulled out for her, Rachel commented on the navy blue and gold laden plates. "She even broke out the fine china. I hope part of the present is hand washing it tomorrow when she gets home from school. Does she realize it isn't dishwasher safe?"

Finn sat adjacent to her and pulled the lid off the fondue pot. "I hope fondue is as good with fake cheese." He picked at a mushroom with his fondue fork and dipped it into the hot gooey vegan cheese. "Wanna try it first? I don't know if I trust the vegan stuff."

"You're such a baby." Rachel giggled and opened her mouth expectantly as Finn placed the mushroom on her tongue. She tugged it off the fork and chewed daintily as her eyes widened considerably. "It's delicious. You'll like it, Finn, I promise."

Finn didn't look convinced but speared another mushroom and dunked it in the cheese before shoving it in his mouth. He was pleasantly surprised by how realistic the cheese tasted. "Damn, we should let Roxy cook all our meals. This is really good."

"Obviously she inherited her culinary prowess from me. Still confused as to how she can neither sing nor dance with us as parents but…"

"Let's hope the rest of it tastes good." They quickly finished up the mushrooms, either popping them in each other's mouths or in Rachel's case, teasingly tonguing them off the fork to get her husband's pulse racing. Mushrooms and vegan cheese weren't exactly sexy, but Finn really didn't mind if Rachel's tongue was involved.

When they moved on to the main course, Finn practically inhaled his plate out of hunger and impatience. He had ideas for after dinner and was eager to get to that part. It was going to be fun for both of them.

"Do you even taste your food?" Rachel asked seriously as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah. I was just hungry and Roxy wouldn't let me in the kitchen all afternoon. And it was really good. Seriously, we should let her cook more often. She made this vegan cra–I mean cuisine," he corrected when Rachel leveled him with a glance, "tolerable."

"I thought you like my cooking."

"I do…the vegan stuff is just…not my thing. You know that." He smiled widely, taking her hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb softly, trying to refrain from getting on her bad side. His after dinner plans wouldn't work if she was mad at him.

Rachel just picked up a forkful of pepper and placed it in her mouth, choosing to ignore her husband's blatant disgust of her preferred food. She was used to it by now and wasn't going to dwell on it further. They had the place to themselves for once and she wasn't going to waste it being disappointed in the fact that after nearly 30 years together Finn still was an avid meat aficionado.

She plopped her fork on her plate and wiped her mouth before kicking her heels off and running her bare foot up the leg of Finn's slacks suggestively. "I'm full. Now what do you say we really take advantage of this Mother's Day present-" The sentence was replaced by a squeal of shock and then giggles of appreciation as Finn was already three steps ahead of her, lifting her out of her seat and over his shoulder to carry her upstairs. He didn't stop until he deposited her on her feet in their bathroom.

Candles were lit, creating a very calm and relaxing ambiance. "Phase two of the night: a relaxing bubble bath for the hardest working mom in the world. Roxanne picked out those pink fizzy balls you throw in the tub because I didn't know which ones you liked." He turned on the faucet and got it to the perfect temperature before standing up and raising his brows in realization. "I'll be right back. I forgot something."

Rachel grinned as Finn exited in a rush before turning to look back at the bathtub. She walked over to the radio and put on her 'Tub Mix' that hadn't been used in months. It had been so long since Rachel had been able to take a leisurely dip in the tub that she couldn't even remember the last time, never mind being able to bring Finn in with her. Between work, raising four kids, her charity commitments, the PTA, being a high profile member of New York society, and all her other obligations, life had not left much time for just Rachel. She absolutely loved the life she was living and couldn't ask for anything better but sometimes it was nice just to take a night to pamper oneself…and jump one's husband's bones in the bathtub.

Quickly, she discarded her clothing and climbed into the tub, immediately relaxing as the warm liquid covered her skin and soothed her body and soul. The bubbles from the bath bomb tickled her skin and slowly the water turned a purplish color. And because no bath was complete without bubbles, Rachel added some bubble bath to the running water and allowed them to build until she was nearly hidden within them.

Finn returned about a minute later, slightly red in the face and carrying two champagne flutes and a bottle of Rachel's favorite pink champagne. "You know me so well," she crooned as she sat up and took one of the flutes from him. He filled their glasses then placed the bottle on the floor next to the tub. Then Finn turned off the water when the tub was full, sat on the edge, and downed his own glass before producing two wrapped boxes. "And what are those?"

"These are my gifts for the sexiest mom I know." He smiled cheesily and unwrapped the first one for her. "I got you some chocolate covered cherries from that candy store you love near your theatre." He plucked one from the box and placed it lightly on her tongue, moaning a little when she wrapped her lips around his finger. When he got it back, Finn rushed to the next gift. "And this one…well, I thought it would go nicely with the vacation to Disney World I planned for the family," he confessed as he opened a Swarovski Crystal box with a simple yet beautiful silver and crystal winged Tinker Bell necklace.

Rachel gasped both at the necklace and vacation. Unsure what to comment on first, all Rachel could do was squeal excitedly, splashing water everywhere as she sat up and hugged Finn, kissing his face repeatedly. Seconds later, Finn had been pulled, fully clothed, into the tub by his tie and he came to rest on top of Rachel as they kissed fervidly. Rachel pulled on Finn's wet clothes until they were lying in a heap near the door.

"Kurt…is…gonna kill…you," Finn said between kisses as he and Rachel attempted to maneuver in the tub. It was larger than average as it had been custom installed just for the reason of accommodating Finn and Rachel, but it still wasn't the optimal locale for hot sex.

"Why?" Rachel whined when Finn's fingers found the right spot between her thighs.

Finn removed his lips from Rachel's throat. "That suit is dry clean only."

"Consider it payback for throwing out all your plaid-d-d-doh Finnnnn…" Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Finn slipped inside her deeply.

"Yeah." He began thrusting but paused when her words made sense. "Wait, what?"

"Nothing. Not important." Rachel pulled his head back down to hers and kissed away his furrowed brow until both of them were exploding before nearly collapsing inward with the pleasure found only in each other. For once Rachel could be as loud as she wanted and not have to worry about anyone being scarred by it and the thought of being caught was gone.

All too soon, Finn was rolling off Rachel and shifting their bodies so she was rested between his thighs, her back on his chest. The water had turned them both pruny and the bubbles and heat were long gone, but neither was ready to leave yet. Her fingers danced over his thigh as she turned her body slightly to place her ear over his rapidly beating heart.

Rachel sighed in contentment as Finn rubbed circles over her back and kissed the top of her head. "This has been the perfect Mother's Day…granted I didn't actually get to spend that much of it with all the kids but their presents were all great. I'll thank them all again tomorrow."

"Mmhmm. I enjoyed their presents too." Finn snorted and Rachel lifted her head to look into his face.

"Did you really plan a vacation for the family?"

Finn nodded. "Yep. Just you, me, and the kids. I think a trip to Disney World is well overdue since none of us have ever been there. I don't know how we made it over forty years without ever even going to Florida." His eyebrow popped up as did the corner of his mouth as he contemplated this tragedy. "Anyway, I'm fixing that now. We're going in next month right after school lets out for the kids and I made sure you would be off and not have any obligations of any sort. All we have to worry about is bringing enough sunscreen for mine and Liam's fair Irish skin. And we can't tell the kids yet. I was going to surprise them at the end of the year."

Rachel hugged him tighter and kissed his chest as he brushed his fingers through her wet hair. "I love you. You're the best. Have I ever told you that?"

"I know, but I could get used to hearing it more often." She swatted his chest playfully and he took her hand in his to kiss the back of it, grinning like a fool.

"Thank you." Finn gave her that half grin that always made her weak in the knees. "And I don't mean just for the trip and that beautiful Tinker Bell necklace and the candy…I mean for everything. For the past thirty years, for being the best husband and being the best father and making the best kids with me. They wouldn't be half as awesome without you."

"Yeah, we made some pretty sweet kids. And you're so welcome, babe. I'm the one who should be thanking you. You're amazing. I still don't know how you do everything you do and make it look easy but I love you so much for it all. I love you, Rachel. Happy Mother's Day." Their lips met again in a soft, lingering kiss before Rachel drew away and stood up, making Finn drool a little at the glorious naked sight.

She put her hands out to help him to his feet as well. "It's not even eight-thirty yet. We still have so much alone time I don't even know what to do with it."

Finn's eyes grew dark with lust as a cheeky smirk stretched across his face. "I do." He lifted a giddy Rachel bridal style and exited the tub leaving a trail of water behind them on their way to the bed.

* * *

><p>I actually have the Tinker Bell necklace Finn gives Rachel. It's very pretty.<p> 


	49. Into the Woods

Anyone else feel like they were gutted by that finale? Well, to (I hope anyway) make everyone feel just a little bit better, here's some fluff and smut.

* * *

><p><strong>August 29th, 2014<strong>

"You should really read the directions, Finn. Why don't men ever read the directions?" Rachel told her boyfriend yet again as he pulled out all the parts for their tent from the bag and laid them out on the ground. He took a deep breath in and exhaled sharply, clearly exasperated with her. How was it her fault that she just wanted to be sure the tent wouldn't collapse on them the minute they got inside it? If she was going to be forced to sleep in the wilderness on the ground, she was going to make sure it was at least sturdy.

"Rachel, baby, I love you, but you're driving me crazy! I know how to set up a tent! I've gone camping a lot and my mom would let Puck and I set up the tent in the backyard in the summer all the time. I'm familiar with the process."

"But it's a brand new tent," Rachel asserted. "How do you know you'll set it up correctly?"

Finn closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before standing up and forcing a smile to turn to Rachel. He stepped closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders before rubbing her arms. "Baby, we're going to need some firewood for later. Do you think maybe you could go find some while I set up the tent? The wood needs to be dry and we'll need some smaller sticks for tinder too, okay?"

Rachel scoffed. "You can't be serious? You want me," she pointed at herself haughtily, "to venture into the woods _alone_ to find firewood? That's like the beginning of a horror movie, Finn!"

"Rachel, it's four in the afternoon. The sun hasn't even begun to set yet. I think you will be alright looking around the edges of the lot for some wood. I will be right here. If you really need me, just yell. Okay?"

Her brow furrowed as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. I'll get the wood." She turned to stalk off but Finn tugged her back by her wrist.

"Can I get a kiss?"

Her mouth split into a reluctant smile and she leaned up to kiss him. "You're lucky I love you. I don't venture into the wild for just anyone."

"Rach, we're in a mapped out campsite. It's hardly the wild."

"There is no electricity, running water, or indoor plumbing. It's the wild." She pulled away and started off for the edge of the woods to their left while Finn went back to setting up the tent.

Honestly, Rachel still couldn't believe she had let Finn convince her into coming on this trip. Roughing it for a weekend was not her idea of a good time. She needed a soft warm bed to sleep in, indoor plumbing, and an internet connection. Her phone couldn't even find a signal in the godforsaken Adirondacks. She couldn't even text Anjali and Kurt about how horrendous camping was.

The trip had taken weeks to plan but only a day to completely fall apart. The plan had been for Finn, Puck and Nick to go to Nick's family's cabin at Lake Placid for Labor Day weekend stopping along the way for a night of manly bonding over beers and fishing at a tiny campsite at a lake that was little more than the size of a pond. It was apparently from Nick's childhood and he had insisted they would have a good time there. Unfortunately, two days before they were due to leave, Nick developed a serious case of mono after making out with some sleazy sorority chick his sister was friends with leaving just Finn and Puck. The trip was still a go as Nick gave them permission to use his cabin without him, but then just the day before, further disaster struck.

Puck had requested from his chief to get the weekend off and things had been going well as all shifts at the firehouse were covered without him until a three alarm fire struck. The incident put two guys from his company in the hospital for a broken leg and head trauma and Puck was called in to cover the shift for the weekend. This left Finn all on his own for the trip and in desperate need of a friend to go with.

His first go-to was Chuck but he wasn't even in the state so that failed, then he asked Kurt and got laughed at for a solid ten minutes before receiving a sarcastic comment and a resounding no, then he went to Rachel. Her first answer was far from a yes.

"_Do I look like someone who enjoys the great outdoors, Finn? I realize we grew up in Lima and it wasn't exactly the bustling metropolis that Manhattan is, but it was busy enough that it made me a city girl. I need electricity and a hot shower and four walls and a roof. I don't do camping. There must be someone else you can ask?"_

"_But babe, think about it. We'd be totally alone for the entire weekend. No Puck, no Anjali, no Kurt…" he walked closer to her at her desk and leaned down to wrap his arms around her from behind when she turned back to her computer, "we could sleep under the stars and make s'mores, swim in the lake, snuggle by the campfire. It'll be like when we went to the cabin with everyone from glee but better because we'll be all alone. Just you and me and the beauty of nature." He brushed her hair away from her neck and snuggled his face closer, not missing when her breathing became heavier and her head tilted allowing his lips access to her throat. "And the camping part is only for one night. We'll be at Nick's cabin for the next two nights. There's electricity and plumbing there."_

_Rachel turned around in her seat and looked up at Finn who wore a poker face, trying not to get too excited at knowing he'd swayed her. "We'll only be camping one night?"_

"_One night. Then back to civilization. Scout's honor." He smiled and held up the Boy Scout symbol._

"_You were never a Boy Scout, Finn."_

_He dropped his hand. "Well, I still promise."_

_Rachel chewed on her lip and he could see her fighting with herself internally as she tapped her fingers on the back of her chair. She sighed and stood up. "I suppose if camping will only be one night, I'll go with you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really." She bit her lip and smiled. "What do I need to pack?"_

And that was how Rachel found herself scrounging for firewood on the edge of the clearing they were set up in. After picking up Nick's truck, directions, and cabin key from him, they drove north to the Adirondacks for five hours to their first night's stop.

The entire drive up, minus the hour long nap, Rachel could tell she was beginning to bug Finn with all her questioning but she was just worried. She had never been real camping in her life and never in true wilderness. That weekend at the cabin in high school was the closest she had come to surviving in the woods and that hadn't exactly been _Man vs. Wild_. Was it so wrong to want to be prepared for a night without the essentials?

Rachel began humming to herself as she picked up a small stick that ended up being attached to a much larger fallen branch. She dropped it as it was far too large to use for a fire and they had no way to chop wood. Luckily, some smaller logs were lying nearby and she collected those until her arms were completely full. She tromped back to Finn through the low brush, scraping her leg in the process.

"Ow," she cried as the jagged branch dragged across her calf. Her eyes peered down as she lifted her leg and saw that it was bleeding. "Finn!" She started jogging back over to him and threw the wood haphazardly into the pit, crossing her arms over her chest as she padded over to Finn who was still working on the tent.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked, his head poking over the top of the tent from the other side.

"I scraped my leg," she whined, pushing out her bottom lip. "Where did you put the first aid kit?"

"It's in the truck. Sit down, I'll get it." Finn stood up to his full height and ran to Nick's SUV to grab the kit while Rachel sat down in the chair she had set up for herself earlier.

"I hope it doesn't get infected from all the dirt."

Finn snorted as he came back and walked around to face Rachel. "You would need to get some dirt in it first." He dropped to his knee and pulled out the anti-septic, Neosporin, and a band-aid to clean the little cut and once she was good, he kissed the scrape. "All better."

She beamed at him and leaned down to give him an appreciative kiss. "Thank you. Is the tent set up yet?"

"Why? You wanna _break it in_?" he insinuated, chucking his eyebrows playfully.

"Actually I wanted to set up our sleeping bags and pillows. I need to know that I'll be comfortable."

"Well, if you let me wear you out I know you'll sleep comfortably." Finn winked at her and she pushed his shoulder and rolled her eyes. But suddenly his face morphed from flirtation to worry.

"What?"

"Don't…don't freak out."

Rachel didn't get it. "Don't freak out about what exactly?"

Finn remained silent as his hand moved closer to her shoulder. Her gaze followed his path until it landed on the large lightly colored spider sitting on her t-shirt. A loud scream ripped from Rachel's throat as she jumped off the chair, knocking Finn onto his ass and ran around shrieking and shaking her body wildly as if she were possessed.

"Is it gone? Is it gone? IS IT GONE?" she yelled over and over at varying differences in pitch. As Finn made it back to his feet, he couldn't get Rachel to stop moving long enough to tell if it were gone or not. "Get it off me!"

"If you would stop moving I could tell you if it's gone or not!" He gripped her shoulders to keep her from moving and examined her body closely. "It looks like it's gone." Relief washed over her face as she clutched at her heart and took deep calming breaths. "I think you overreacted a little. It was just a little spider."

Rachel reared her head back. "Just a little spider? Finn! That thing nearly bit me!"

Finn tried not to roll his eyes. "You didn't even know it was on you until I went to knock it off. You probably picked the little guy up when you got the wood."

She looked back over at the woods before facing Finn again. "I'm not going back over there. _You_ can get more wood. _I_ am going to set up our sleeping bags. And you better check yourself for spiders before you come near me!" Rachel warned as she walked toward the SUV to grab their stuff.

A half an hour later, Rachel had finished making their tiny tent as homey as she could for the night and Finn had arranged the firewood for their campfire later that night. As she exited the tent to tell Finn it was finished, she found him at the edge of the woods relieving himself on a tree.

"Oh my God! Finn! I cannot believe you are just peeing in the woods!"

He looked back at her over his shoulder. "What? The bathroom is like a ten minute walk from here. It's just easier."

"But it's disgusting! Not to mention unsanitary. Come here." Rachel dug around in her bag and produced her Twilight Woods for Men PocketBac from Bath & Body Works that she had bought just for Finn for this occasion. He always complained that her hand sanitizers were far too frilly and girly for him to wear even though he loved how all her fragrances smelled on her. "Next time could you please just walk to the bathroom? I don't want to have to listen to you going all night."

Finn sighed and accepted the sanitizer from Rachel. "Fine. It's just easier to go on a tree though."

"Maybe for you… Now, what I came out of the tent for was to tell you that it is all set up." Rachel smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. "I'm still not sure how we're both going to fit in there since it's so small but we'll make it work." Just then Finn's stomach grumbled and they both peered down at it. "Hungry?"

"It is dinner time."

"I'll get out my tofu salad for us!" Rachel busied herself in the cooler that Finn had dragged out earlier while he stalked over to the truck.

"Actually, I got dinner covered."

"What?" Rachel arched her brow as she saw him pull a tackle box and fishing pole out of the back.

"I'm gonna catch a fish."

Rachel jumped to her feet and placed her hands on her hips. "Finn Hudson, you cannot!"

"What? Why?"

"I'm a vegan, Finn."

"I know. I was only going to catch some for me."

"No you aren't. I am a member of PETA, Finn. You can't go catching and killing a fish in front of me!"

Finn's brow drew together as his mouth fell open in disbelief. "Are you really trying to tell me I can't go fishing on a fishing trip?"

"You can catch them but you need to release them afterward."

"But it's gonna be my dinner for the night! You don't make such a stink about me eating fish at home. Why is now any different?"

"At home the fish is already dead when you buy it. Someone would end up eating it anyway and even though I would love it if you attempted at least a vegetarian lifestyle with me, I've accepted the fact you are a carnivore and I will not try to change that," Finn laughed at that earning a stare of disapproval, "because I love you for who you are, but this is completely different. The fish in that lake are alive still. I can't watch you trick it into eating a lure, gut it, and fry it up."

"Well, you don't have to watch," Finn suggested in a childish tone. He had really been looking forward to eating some fresh fish. "I even got a fishing license and brought all the stuff to cook it, including spices." The corner of his mouth turned up in a hopeful smile but the intense stare Rachel was throwing him was telling him that he would not be getting his way…at least not if he wanted to sleep inside the tent with Rachel. His face fell and he put his fishing gear down, speaking in a tone of dejection. "Fine. I'll fish later. Let's eat your tofu salad."

Now Rachel felt bad for squashing his fresh fish dream. "I'm sorry, baby. The thought of you fishing a poor little fish and killing him just makes me uncomfortable. I'm sure you and the boys will get an even better fishing trip someday and you can get all the fish you want then." Rachel grinned and squeezed his arm before adopting a more flirtatious manner. "I promise you I will make it up to you later."

A tiny smile popped up on Finn's face and he moved over to the other seat next to the cooler. "Do we have anything to go with the tofu salad?"

"You still have some turkey left if you want a sandwich. Oh, and the vegetarian chili."

"Sounds good, babe."

Rachel set up their blankets and plates and cups for a little picnic while Finn pulled out ingredients for a sandwich. When everything was settled, Rachel sat across from Finn and smiled coyly, waiting for him to notice the little throwback she had brought along.

"Oh hey, the cups are like the airplane cups from our first picnic!" Finn noticed when he picked his cup up to drink some of his lemonade.

"Yes. I found them the other day and they brought back memories." Finn chewed on his turkey and when he swallowed leaned forward to give Rachel a kiss.

"Do you ever miss high school?"

Rachel shrugged and picked at her salad thoughtfully. "Not really. I mean, I miss some parts of high school, mostly glee and our friends, but I like now better. We're making our dreams come true and building a life together and in the greatest city in the world. Plus, there aren't any bullying jocks around to toss slushies in our faces."

"Yeah, that is nice."

The pair reminisced about high school, finishing their food then cuddling with each other on the blanket and enjoying the last weekend of summer before junior year really began. Technically, they had both started school already but it had only been one week in so they hadn't been through anything too strenuous yet. Both wanted to enjoy their last weekend together without the stress of all upper level classes in their chosen fields bogging them down. For the moment they were content to lie in each other's arms, talking about everything and nothing and make out.

As the sun dipped lower in the sky, the temperature began to drop and Rachel had the need to make the trek to the bathrooms. She didn't understand why it had to be so far away but she would make the trip if it meant she didn't have to squat in the woods.

"Do you need me to go with you? I don't want you to get lost," Finn offered as he hovered over the fire pit, preparing to get one going.

"Finn, there's a worn road that will lead me to it. I think I can find it."

Finn narrowed his eyes at her. "Aren't you the woman earlier who was concerned about getting lost in the woods?"

"That's _in _the woods. There aren't any paths in there. There is a clear cut path to the bathroom, I'll be fine." She bent down to give him a quick peck on the cheek before heading in the direction she needed to go.

It had taken no time at all to find her way to the common area of the campsite where the bathrooms, showers, grills, and a playground for kids could be found. There were quite a few people milling around, kids swinging and hanging off the jungle gym, families barbequing for dinner. She felt her pocket vibrate and realized she had an incoming text. Her phone had a signal in this clearing!

Rachel yanked her iPhone out of her pocket and saw that she had at least a dozen texts from Kurt and a few from Anjali as well. They started out normal enough but got more frantic as she got further down.

_Seriously! Where are you? You should have texted by now!_

_Rachel Barbra Berry, you text me back right now!_

_I'm going to cry if you and my brother have been murdered by backwoods hicks._

_Call or text me NOW!_

She couldn't help but chuckle as she entered the bathrooms and found a line. Quickly, Rachel typed out a response to Kurt and Anjali informing them that she and Finn had arrived at their campsite safely and that her signal would be in and out due to their location but she would try to keep them abreast of their whereabouts.

_Thank Gaga. I thought you had been kidnapped or something. Well, try not to get too gross sleeping in the dirt with Finn. Ttyl_

On the walk back from the common area, the sun had fallen well below the tree line and cast the road in shadow. It wasn't black as midnight yet and noises from other campers could be heard so Rachel wasn't too worried about Jason Voorhees coming to attack her, but she still wanted to hurry up and get back to Finn.

She stared at her phone intently, willing the signal to go back to 4G until a rustle in the brush to her left startled her. It continued growing louder as a low growl began to accompany it.

Rachel put her phone in her pocket and pulled out her keys. "Who's there? I carry a rape whistle! And pepper spray! And my boyfriend is 6'3" and used to play football so he could beat you up and kill you!" Rachel announced to the woods with more confidence than she felt as she held onto her whistle on her keys tightly, getting ready to blow it.

Then a swift black creature jumped over a large fallen tree and bounded for her. Rachel shrieked as she was knocked to the ground and held down by what turned out to be nothing more than a black Labrador carrying a tennis ball in its mouth. Rachel stared up at the animal and hesitantly put the back of her hand out for it to smell as she had been taught years ago. The dog sniffed her then backed off her body to allow her to stand. Once upright, it wagged its tail and stared up at her before dropping the ball before her and nudging it toward her feet. He put his front paws out before him and bowed his head, his butt in the air, tail going a mile a minute as he playfully barked at her.

"Pepper! Get back here, you mongrel!" a masculine voice called from the woods not too far from where the dog had jumped out. "I'm so sorry if she scared you. I tossed her ball a little too far into the woods." Rachel stared at the man who actually appeared to be more of a teenage boy as he walked closer. "Are you okay?"

Rachel's heart was still pounding hard in her chest and her cheeks were in flames from embarrassment. She had been petrified over a puppy. "I'm fine; just slightly startled. I didn't know what was jumping at me from the woods. It could have been a Big Foot or chupacabra or something."

The boy didn't look convinced. "I actually don't think either of those are common to this area of the woods, so you should be safe." He chuckled at her. "If you'd like an escort back to your lot for some protection in case a wild Big Foot pops out, Pepper and I would be more than happy to walk you."

She bit her lip and pulled at her keys. "Actually, my lot isn't too far ahead. I think I'll be fine."

"Oh it's no trouble. Pepper could use a walk anyway." The boy picked up Pepper's ball that had gone forgotten on the ground as she stared at it and whined in hopes that it would magically throw itself, and tossed it ahead. She bounded after the fluorescent ball with her tongue lolling to the side and her ears blowing in the wind. "So, I'm guessing you aren't an outdoorsy type?"

"What gave it away?" Rachel said as they walked along.

"You're wearing flip flops in the woods."

Rachel looked down at her attire. It was more appropriate for a day at the beach rather than camping in the woods. "I probably should have worn sneakers but the only pair I own are for when I go to the gym and I didn't want to dirty them."

"You're a city girl aren't you?"

"Very much so. 'I love New York' is a very fitting motto."

The boy's eyes widened. "A New Yorker, huh? I'm from Philly. My dad grew up here though so we come camping every year." Rachel shivered at the thought of having to rough it for a weekend every year. "You know, if you wanted, we're making hot dogs and s'mores later if you wanted to stop by. We're three lots down."

They approached the camp just as the boy made his offer. "Oh, well, that's very thoughtful of you but my boyfriend and I already have plans for tonight." The boy's face fell when she mentioned Finn. "Thanks for walking me back to my lot. Luckily there were no Big Foot sightings." The boy cracked a smile.

"Well, if you need anything, my name is Devin and like I said, three lots down." He stuck his hand out and Rachel hesitantly shook it.

"Rachel, there you are. I was wondering what happened to you," Finn said as he wandered up behind her to find her shaking hands with some strange boy.

"Thanks again, Devin." She released his hand and he called for Pepper and started walking back to his own lot.

"Who was that?" Finn asked, voice tinted with jealousy.

"That was apparently Devin. His dog scared me when it jumped out of the woods and then he walked me back here to be sure I'd be safe. I think he kinda liked me," Rachel pondered.

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's body and led her back to their tent. "So, do you wanna go swimming while it's still warm enough?"

Rachel looked at the lake on the other side of their lot. "Is it clean?"

"They allow people to swim in it so I would guess it is. You swam with me in the park back home."

"You mean the one that we weren't supposed to swim in?"

"Yeah."

Rachel smiled at the memory. "Let me change into my suit."

Finn clapped his hands together. "I'll meet you in there." She watched him run down to the water, shedding clothes as he went until he stepped into the tide. He quickly turned around and came back. "You should really wear some flip flops in. There are a lot of rocks."

"Noted." Rachel unzipped the door of the tent and went to her bag to grab her little black bathing suit she knew Finn would enjoy. It was tiny and under normal circumstances she wouldn't wear it in public, but as there was no one currently around and once they got to Nick's which was entirely secluded, she figured it would be alright to break it out.

She made it to the edge of the water and pulled a face when she saw the rocks and plant life covering them. It was no Cabo but it was hot and a dip in some cool water would feel good.

"What are you waiting for?" Finn called from further out. He was back far enough that he could dunk himself in up to his neck. Rachel pulled her white caftan cover up off and saw Finn's eyes widen before his head slipped under the water. He came up spluttering and wiping the water out of his face as Rachel waded in giggling. "My God, Rachel. This is a family camping ground."

"I don't see any families around right now." She waded in enough so that she could begin swimming toward Finn. Her progress was hampered by her flip flops so she pulled them off and threw them back toward the shore. By the time she made it to Finn, her feet could no longer reach the ground and she had to pedal to stay afloat. "You always swim out too far for me to touch the ground."

Finn just pulled her closer and wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood. "I'm tall enough for the both of us." His hands slid down her back until they reached the waist of her bikini. Then his fingers slipped below it to grip her bare backside. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and ground her hips against his. "Don't start if you don't intend to finish."

"Said the man who's feeling up my behind right now." She kissed him softly and rolled her hips again to get as close as she could to Finn.

"Baby, I really want to-"

"Not here. I don't trust this water."

"Well, then why are you teasing me?"

Rachel pulled the triangles of her top to the sides to reveal her naked pert breasts. Her nipples were hard and pressed into Finn's chest making him groan. "We can do other things," she replied shyly, glancing up at him through her lashes before her hand trailed down his torso, pushed down his trunks, and released Finn's cock.

He was already half hard when Rachel's slender fingers wrapped around his length and began to stroke. Finn moaned as he pressed his forehead to Rachel's and looked down to view her nipples poking out through the water. As Rachel fondled him, Finn brought one hand around to the front of Rachel's body to slip his fingers into her bathing suit. "No," Rachel chastised, pulling Finn's hand from her suit. "This is all about you right now."

Finn swallowed and nodded and instead placed his hand on Rachel's breast and tugged on her nipple. "Fuck," Finn whined as Rachel smoothed her thumb over his tip. She smiled and did it again, teasing his most sensitive areas. Using her other hand, Rachel massaged his balls and stroked him softly.

"Come for me, Finn. Come on, baby." Her voice was soft and sexy and wanton and Finn's mouth puckered into a little O as he could feel the cum rising and shooting out against Rachel's stomach under the water.

Rachel bit her lip and smiled. His cum was so hot and in stark contrast with the cool water that it left a tingle on Rachel's body. She released him when she was sure he was finished and brought both of her hands up to his head to slip into his hair. He kissed her back hotly and Rachel pulled his trunks back up. His eyes were closed and he looked a little sleepy as Rachel pulled away from him, adjusted her bathing suit so it covered her once more, and headed for shore.

"Where are you going?" he asked when he felt her warm body drift away.

"I'm tired of being wet. I want to dry off." Finn followed behind her and as the water got shallower and shallower, he could see what the back of Rachel's bikini looked like.

"Wow," he announced almost comically. Rachel looked back at him over her shoulder with a coy smile and he could swear she sashayed more purposefully as she walked, showing off about three quarters of her ass. He hadn't realized just how tiny her itty bitty black bikini was. "Ow! Fuck!" In his lustful haze in the water, somehow Finn had managed to lose his flip flops and was stabbing his feet on the stones. Rachel rolled her eyes at him and continued to the grass, picking up her own flip flops, before running to the truck to grab their towels. All he could do was stare at her ass as it swayed back and forth tantalizingly.

Finn dried off his face and chest as Rachel worked on the ends of her hair that had gotten wet. "What do you say to s'mores? I'm hungry again."

"Sounds great. I'm just going to get some clothes on." She entered the tent and went to work on dressing.

Once dried and clothed, Rachel sat in the chair next to Finn's. He was dressed again and Rachel was astounded that he had been able to change in the open when only a few years ago he couldn't go swimming without a swim shirt. She took the stick with the specialty vegan marshmallow stuck to the end he offered her and held it over the flame of the fire Finn had started. Her s'mores cost about twice what Finn's did but she was adamant about sticking with her diet.

"Wearing my clothes again? No wonder I can never find my shirts. You always steal them," Finn stated when he noticed she was wearing his Hunter hoodie.

"I don't steal your shirts. I simply borrow them." Her marshmallow caught on fire and she lifted it to blow out the flame.

"Without intent to return them. That's stealing, babe. You're just lucky it looks so good on you…even if it is a tent." Finn chomped down on his first s'more getting graham cracker crumbs all over.

The pair sat by the fire gorging themselves on roasted marshmallows and chocolate until only the burning fire and the stars above illuminated the area. They were lying on their blanket once more giggling and touching each other as Finn licked some chocolate from Rachel's lip.

"Oops, I missed some right," he licked the edge of her mouth again as she squealed, "here. Oh and here," he swiped his tongue along her lip.

"You missed another spot."

Finn looked scandalized. "Where? I must fix this immediately." Rachel placed her fingertip in the center of her lips. "Oh, I see now." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Rachel's opening his mouth to suck on her top lip as she tugged on his bottom. His tongue slipped from his mouth to hers and brushed her lip before pressing against Rachel's moist tongue.

Rachel pulled on the front of Finn's hoodie to tug him on top of her as his hand rested on her hip. He pushed his hoodie up on her body until his hand reached her smooth flesh and he caressed her stomach before slipping his hand higher up her torso.

"Finn, no," Rachel moaned, tugging his hand back down. "We're in the open and anyone could see us."

Finn lifted his head and looked around. "It didn't bother you earlier. There isn't anyone around. No one will know." His head dipped down again to press his lips just under her ear. "Wouldn't it be hot to have sex under the stars?" he whispered deeply into her ear, making her shiver in delight. His lips wrapped around her earlobe and she could feel her arousal building.

Admittedly, it would be romantic to make love under the multitude of stars glowing in the sky. They never got a view like this in Manhattan and forget having sex outside anywhere there. Rachel could feel her modesty slipping away with each tender kiss and touch.

"The water was hiding us, Finn. There isn't anything hiding us now." Her modesty hadn't slipped away completely yet.

Finn sat up and crawled over to the tent. He dug around for a moment and pulled out a large plaid blanket and crawled back to Rachel throwing it over the both of them and settling back on top of Rachel. "There. Hidden."

Rachel fought with herself internally over whether or not to allow this to happen. On the one hand, Finn did owe her and no one was around, but on the other, they were in the middle of a clearing and anyone could happen upon them going at it. As the need grew below her waist, Rachel made her decision. "No sex. Just…you can return my favor from earlier." He smirked and unzipped her shorts, latching his mouth onto the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Rachel's mouth fell open as her eyes slipped closed when Finn's hand dipped under her panties.

His fingers caressed her soft skin as his middle finger slid between her folds and found her arousal. Rachel was wet and her legs spread wider as his hand moved further into her soft cotton panties, his palm brushing her clit as his fingers dipped inside her, feeling her all encompassing heat on his skin. Her back arched and her nails dug into his side and arm as he kissed her neck and tickled her spot.

"Finn, go faster," she requested in a breath as delicious tingles spread through her. She moaned and whined and cursed as his fingers worked quickly and efficiently and their mouths fused together and came apart until Finn's whole hand was nearly buried inside Rachel as she bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming so loud car alarms cities away would go off. The growing heat in her belly suddenly burst into raging flames as she clamped down hard on his hand still stroking both points of pleasure simultaneously. Her breathing was ragged and she was really fighting to keep quiet until she physically was unable to anymore. A loud 'Finnnnnnn' tore from her throat and he quickly muffled it with a kiss as she coated his hand with her sticky sweet Berry juice.

Rachel's chest rose and fell rhythmically as she came down from her orgasm and she held Finn's face in her hands to pull him close for a kiss. "I love you, baby," Finn mumbled against Rachel's lips before rolling next to her.

"I love you too, Finn." Rachel turned onto her side and snuggled against him, her fingers slipping under his shirt to swirl circles over his warm body.

The fire had begun to die down but as Finn and Rachel planned on heading into the tent soon anyway neither were too concerned with finding more wood for it. Not to mention, while both were occupied with their amorous activity, they had failed to notice the clouds rolling in overhead.

Rachel eyes were closed when she felt the first drop hit her cheek. She opened them and sat up putting her hand out and feeling more drops. "Finn, we need to pack up the chairs and cooler and throw the blankets in the tent. It's going to-" A booming clap of thunder sounded cutting her off. Rachel zipped her shorts up and jumped into action. She picked their blankets up before they could get too wet and threw them in the tent while Finn pulled the cooler and folded chairs to the truck. By the time they had finished picking up all their things and putting them in their various places, the couple was soaked as they climbed inside their tent.

"Let's hope this tent lives up to the waterproof part of the features list," Finn commented as he zipped up the inside door and turned on the lantern. The tent was tiny inside with both of them in there, especially when they worked on getting their wet clothes off. Rachel laid them along the edge of the tent to keep them from getting their blankets and sleeping bags wet while Finn toweled his hair.

He handed Rachel the towel when he was done and she squeezed the excess water out of her damp locks. They sat in their underwear just staring at one another while Rachel dried her hair and Finn stretched out as best he could. Then Rachel pounced on him when she threw the towel over by their wet clothes.

She started kissing his lips and worked her way down his body until she was at his boxers. Her dark, lascivious eyes flickered up to Finn's and a devilish smirk crossed her face as she kissed below his belly button and tugged his boxers down and away. Finn's hands found their way into Rachel's hair as she ran her tongue from the base of his cock up to the tip and took him into her mouth.

Another clap of thunder boomed above, much louder this time, and the rain hitting the tent sounded harder as more poured from the sky. It was perfect timing for a storm as the rain and thunder would easily drown out the libidinous sounds of their frenzied lovemaking.

Rachel worked him up until the point of near release then smiled as she pulled away before he could find it. "No fair," Finn muttered as she got up on her knees and undid the clasp on her bra. She pulled the cups away from her breasts and Finn's pupils visibly darkened in the lamplight. Then she pushed her panties down and tugged them off before throwing them in Finn's face and straddling his waist. He tugged them off, adding, "I like this turn of events."

She just grinned at him. "Then you'll like this even better." Rachel teased her entrance with Finn's tip before holding him steady and sinking down on his cock. Her head tilted back and she cried out. Finn gripped her thighs as Rachel moved her body back and forth, smiling down at him. Her boobs bounced with every motion and his hips bucked up to meet hers as she smoothly guided her hips in a circular motion.

Finn's hands slid up her stomach to hold her breasts as she gripped his sides and rocked her body backward and forward. He felt unbelievable inside her and it still amazed her that after so much time together sex with Finn never got old. She could be 70 and sex with Finn would still be just as satisfying as it was in the beginning, she was sure of it. It was amazing having a soulmate. Every time he thrust into her and grazed her spot, every time his fingers roamed her flesh, every kiss he placed on her body sent thrilling shivers through her and colors burst in her vision.

Soon, Rachel was in bliss on top of Finn as her body went rigid and her walls pulsed around Finn's length inside her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her eyelids fluttered unevenly while Finn kept rubbing her clit to keep her coming while she held his other hand in a vice grip. It ended too soon and Rachel slumped back against Finn's raised knees, slowly rolling her hips until Finn was spent himself.

"That was so fucking good, Rach," he commented dreamily as she slid off him and reached for the towel to clean them up. Once satisfied, Rachel fell back onto the sleeping bags. For the first time, as she looked at the top of the tent, she noticed that the wind had picked up and was pushing on the material of the tent to bend it inward. "You okay?" Finn looked at her questioningly.

She turned onto her side and ran her finger down the center of Finn's chest. "I'm perfect. How about you?"

"Spectacular."

"That nap in the car ride up here really gave me an energy boost. I don't know about you but I'm not quite ready to go to sleep yet." Needing no further push, Finn rolled Rachel onto her back which proved problematic.

Finn underestimated the force he had used and suddenly he and Rachel went flying sideways as the tent rolled onto its side and continued rolling down the slight hill toward the water. They both yelled as the tent tumbled around and eventually ripped in the side and began to collapse as the poles holding it up snapped in places they weren't supposed to snap. When they finally came to a complete stop, Rachel's elbow was in a muddy hole and Finn was lying on top of her, blankets and wet clothes thrown about.

"Finn? Why did our tent just do that?" Rachel asked through gritted teeth.

He pulled the blanket in his face down and glanced sheepishly at her before wincing at her angered expression. "I, uh, I must have forgotten to put the spikes in to hold the tent down."

"This is why we read the directions, Finn!" She started shoving at him and hitting him with a pillow she had managed to locate. "All because you had to be such a guy and think you knew what you were doing, we are now lying naked in a destroyed tent on a muddy lakeside! Help me find the door so we can get the hell out of here!"

Rachel felt around for the lantern so she and Finn could better see what they were doing but when she found it, she felt a sudden need to cry. The damn thing had broken and now they would have to do everything in the dark.

"Have you found the door yet?" Then she heard a rip.

"Nope…but I found a rip in the tent. We can get out that way." Finn crawled out of the tear and held it open so Rachel could join him out in the howling wind and rain. Lightning illuminated the sky above and cast an eerie white glow over their naked bodies. "Let's grab the stuff inside and get to the car!"

"Where are the keys?"

"My pants pocket!"

They pulled everything out of the destroyed tent and bunched it up in their arms as they ran to the car. The remains of their shredded tent flew right into the lake after Finn dropped the vacant material and he seriously hoped nothing had been left inside it. As they reached the car, Rachel pulled Finn's keys out of his pocket and opened the hatchback. They threw everything and themselves inside and slammed the door shut.

Rachel shivered as she sat in the back of the SUV. "G-g-great. Now w-we have to sleep in the c-c-c-car," she said through her teeth chattering. Finn pulled a blanket out of the mess of stuff and wrapped it around Rachel's tiny mud caked body. From what he could see in the dark, her hair was drenched and her feet, legs, hands, and arms were splattered in dirty mud. He wiped her face but couldn't tell if the water dripping down her cheeks were tears or just raindrops.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I don't know how I forgot to put the spikes in." He pulled his own blanket out and wrapped it around his body. "Come on. Let's lay the seats down so we can stretch out a little." They threw everything but the cooler up front to make room and laid the backseats flat to create a makeshift bed before spreading blankets and pillows out. Everything was a bit damp from the rain, but Finn hoped their body heat would dry it out eventually.

"I'm so c-c-cold," Rachel shivered again.

"I know, baby, m-me t-t-too." Finn was working on zipping their sleeping bags together. As he finished he laid them out and told Rachel to climb inside. With her blanket still wrapped around her, she slid into the combined bags and snuggled in. Luckily, the material was waterproof so the inside was nice and dry and so very toasty. It increased even more when Finn slid in next to her. She pulled her blanket up over her head and wore it like a babushka. When Finn tried to pull her closer to him, she held him at bay.

"No, I'm mad at you. I'm only sleeping in this with you so I don't freeze to death tonight."

"Baby, I'm sorry," Finn whined. He couldn't believe it. He was naked with Rachel's thigh right up against his junk in a tiny cramped space and she wouldn't let him improve upon the situation. "Honestly, I don't even remember seeing the spikes to put them in the ground. I don't think they were in the bag."

"Don't blame Coleman, Finn. I told you to read the directions but you didn't listen to me. You just brushed me off and told me to find firewood. This is your fault and now you have to pay the consequences." With great difficulty, Rachel turned herself to face away from Finn and attempted to ignore him. Unfortunately, her ass seemed to rub against his groin and cause some pleasurable friction. "And stop poking me, Finn! We're not having anymore sex tonight. Or any night for a long while because I'm mad at you."

Finn grunted, "So you said." He looked at the back of her head and snuggled closer, placing his chin on her shoulder. "Can we at least cuddle? It'll keep us warmer." His hips pushed into her backside again and he whined a little. Damn his inconvenient erections. How was he supposed to get rid of it with Rachel's naked ass pressed right up against it with little room to spare? The mailman could only be summoned so many times.

Rachel turned her head back to look at him. "I guess, but only if you put that thing away and stop poking me with it. I want to go to sleep."

"I'm trying. It's just hard." It was silent for approximately two seconds before they both burst into hysterical, over tired laughter.

Forgiving Finn a miniscule amount, Rachel pressed her back closer to his chest. "I really need a shower," she professed as she picked at some mud on her forearm. "How far away is Nick's cabin?"

"About a half hour drive. They have showers here, but I'm not sure how clean they are."

"I think I'll just wait until we get to Nick's. Now let's sleep." She pressed her body even closer to Finn's and heard him groan when she wiggled. "Seriously? You're still hard?"

"Whadaya want? You keep grinding your ass against me and haven't given me a chance to calm down." He shifted and Rachel whimpered when he rubbed her turning Finn on even more. "You know, there's a simple solution to this problem…"

"Wha's that?" Rachel replied sleepily.

"Sex."

"I'm tired Finn."

"But you weren't before," he whined, nuzzling his nose against her cheek and teasing her nipple with his fingertips.

"That was before our tent was destroyed and we had to sleep in the car. Uncomfortably, I might add." She wasn't used to how uneven and stiff her 'bed' was. "And I'm still displeased with you."

Finn sighed in defeat, removing his hand from her breast and instead slipping his fingers between hers. "Fine. We'll go to sleep." He kissed Rachel's cheek before settling his head on his pillow and pulling his hips as far away from Rachel's backside as he could. "Goodnight, Rachel. I love you."

"I love you too, Finn. Goodnight." Rachel inhaled deeply and released it slowly, gripping Finn's hand tighter.

Minutes later, while Finn pictured the mailman and ended his erection he could hear Rachel's breathing get heavier until she was softly snoring into her pillow. He smiled and let the sound send him to sleep as the rain spattered the windows and roof and thunder rolled above.

* * *

><p>There will actually be a second part to this little excursion. This was just getting quite long and I wanted to post something so there will be a second chapter once I finish writing it.<p> 


	50. Into the Cabin in the Woods

I am so sorry for the extreme delay in updating. I swear, I'm going to try to update more frequently, but I can't make any promises. Just another bit of fluff and smut before things get more serious in the next chapter. So enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>August 30<strong>**th****, 2014**

Even through his eyelids the light was blinding as he woke up, a bit stiff and sore from the irritating bed he was lying in, and he wondered who the hell had turned on the sun. As his eye cracked open, he saw a roof that was not the one he usually woke to in his bedroom at home or his dorm in New York and was momentarily lost as to his whereabouts. When he turned his head and found the car door however, the events of the night previous had returned.

He couldn't believe that he hadn't put in the spikes to hold down the tent and that it had been destroyed. Finn had ruined a few pieces of Rachel's lingerie with his vigor in the past but he had never destroyed the room they were in, if a tent could really be considered a room. Honestly, if it hadn't happened to them, Finn could see the situation actually being rather humorous. But it had happened to them and now it surely meant he was in the dog house. The only reason Rachel was even sharing a sleeping bag with him was just to stay warm.

He looked down at Rachel and smiled at how completely zonked out she was. Her mouth hung open with a hint of drool dripping out and her eyes were covered by her hair. She was lying with her chest pressed into his side, her leg between his and her arm draped over his body to wrap around his torso. Though she may not have consciously forgiven him, in her sleep, she still enjoyed him as her teddy bear. Finn rubbed her back gently to wake her up nice and easy to begin the conscious forgiveness.

"Rachel, wake up baby." She didn't respond at all. "Rach, sweetie, time to wake up."

"Hnnnnmph," she whined as she snuggled her face into his chest further, readjusting her body to get even closer to him. "No."

"No?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"No. More sleep," she mumbled into his chest.

"Are you sure?"

Rachel tilted her head up to peek at him through one eye. "I'm comfortable."

"How are you comfortable? We're in the cramped back of an SUV?"

Rachel kissed his chest and rubbed her hand back and forth over his side. "Not all of us are Sasquatch and you're a comfy body pillow."

"Is that all I am to you?" he joked, entwining their fingers together on his stomach.

"If you don't want to be in the doghouse, it is for now." She grinned at him and shifted so she was directly on top of him, her arms folded on his chest and her chin resting on them.

Finn rubbed her thighs and mashed his lips together. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget to pin down the tent."

"Well, you can make it up to me."

"Anything you want."

"Coffee. Lots of coffee." Rachel chuckled and sat up and Finn pushed himself up on his elbows.

Finn stared intently at Rachel's bare breasts and licked his lips. He could feel the burn of desire growing down below and Rachel's center being mere inches away was not helping. All he could think of was reaching out and pinching her taut little nipple and burying himself inside her. "Is that really all you want? I was thinking sexual favors."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course you are because that's all you seem to think about when I'm naked." His eyes didn't divert from her chest. "Finn!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "Sexual favors wouldn't exactly be making it up to me since you'd get just as much enjoyment out of it."

"But it would make you feel extra good!" He grinned cheesily at her before flicking his eyes back to her boobs. Sneakily, Finn began sliding his hand up the inside of Rachel's thigh.

"We're in the backseat of a car."

"We've done it in the front seat of a car before."

"That's less of a cliché."

"Who cares about clichés when it feels so good?" His hand found its destination and Rachel gasped and slapped his chest when he cupped her.

"Finn Hudson! Remove your h-hand," she tried to scold, her eyelids fluttering as he circled his finger around her opening, making her wet and her mouth drop open.

"Are you sure sexual favors won't work?" he asked with a smug tone and grin.

Rachel's toes curled and her fingers dug into his shoulders when his finger slipped inside her. "U-unlike you, I do n-not have sex on the br-_ain_ 24/7. I am not…ohhh…that kind of girl." She didn't want to give in. She was still upset with him over the tent thing but at the same time, his hand felt really great and she really could milk him for all he was worth in every aspect through his guilt. Sure it was a little mean, but maybe he should have listened to her when she told him to read the directions then they would have been waking up in a tent after a night of awesome sex instead of the back of the truck with sexual frustration. So to mess with him a little, she conceded with a condition.

She pressed her lips to Finn's in a searing kiss before sitting up again and pushing him back down. Rachel took Finn's hands in hers and held them down near his head before shimmying her body up his. His eyes darkened and a half smirk graced his lips when Rachel got on her knees and settled her body over his head.

"You may have something with that sexual favors idea…" she commented as she placed his hands on her hips and lowered her body to his mouth. His lips pressed against her hot flesh and she mewled when his hot tongue lapped between her folds and pressed onto her clit, teasing it out and making her throb in want. Her eyes closed and she threw her head back and put her hand out to grip the handle above the door for support. "Oh, fuck." Her head tilted forward again and she opened her eyes to look down at Finn's which were peering up at her, nearly black with lust.

Rachel lifted her hips ever so slightly and rocked them back and forth over Finn's lips as he licked along her wet slit. Neither was in a hurry to get to the destination and Rachel wanted to make sure the journey would be fun. While he lapped at her core, Finn's hands skimmed along her thighs until he reached her center. Tonguing her clit, his fingers slipped inside her body and she shuddered from the contact and her breathing grew heavier as she fell deeper and deeper into the haze.

Her eyes fell closed once more as her chest heaved and she concentrated on the feeling of Finn beneath her alone. The way his tongue felt as it tickled her sensitive flesh slowly before speeding up and spinning in different directions then slowing again to a near stop, forcing her to whine and whimper for more until he picked up the pace again, the sound of his licks and kisses to her mound and the sucking on her skin, the soft moans that escaped his throat as if she were the most delectable treat he had ever had the privilege to consume, the feel of his long rough fingers teasing her inside, rubbing against her silky walls, making her forget her own name. It was all very quiet and very intimate and in that moment, Rachel could swear she had never been more physically satisfied or in love with her boyfriend in her existence. Nothing mattered except Finn's head between her parted thighs.

Then the heat grew, pulsing inside of her, making her legs quiver and her back arch, until she couldn't fight it anymore. Her hips rolled and she pressed her body as close to Finn's mouth as humanly possible and slipped her fingers into his hair, gripping for dear life as if she might float away and disappear. She didn't want to disappear. She wanted to stay in that feeling of pure, unadulterated bliss for the rest of eternity. She wanted to always feel as good as Finn was making her feel and she never wanted to quench the fire raging below her belly and making her fall apart.

Her body shook as she came so incredibly hard she couldn't physically make a sound. Her breath held as she saw bursts of color behind her eyelids and fought to keep herself upright. She could vaguely feel Finn gripping her hip with his free hand while his other continued to work her g-spot furiously while his tongue teased her nub. When it all became too much a loud moan ripped from her throat and she fell forward, her shoulders caught between the two front seats as her head lilted down and her vision went fuzzy until she closed her eyes. Little silver sparkles floated behind her eyelids.

For as much buildup to her orgasm as there was, the moment always felt fleeting.

"Holy fuck," Rachel mumbled to herself. Below her, she could feel Finn pulling his hand away from her center and shifting her body so she was no longer on his face. She could feel and hear him moving behind her and then his big, strong arms wrapped tightly around her middle to pull her away from the seats.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, a smile in his voice as he laid her down on the sleeping bag. She felt hot all over yet her skin was dewy and cold. As Finn settled over her however, she instantly felt warmer. Rachel played with his ear and opened her eyes to look up at him. She began laughing when she saw that his chin was glistening. "What?" Rachel pulled him closer and kissed his lips, tasting herself on them, before licking his chin.

"Not quite yet," she said quietly when she finished.

"What?" he replied a little dreamily. Finn was so turned on by her tongue lapping at her juices on his chin that he had completely forgotten what they had been talking about.

Rachel giggled and ran her fingertips back and forth over his broad pale shoulders. She idly wondered if he'd want to lay out with her later. "You aren't quite forgiven yet."

He groaned and dropped his forehead onto her shoulder. "How many times do I have to apologize?"

"A few more." She flashed him a cute smile as he lifted his head then kissed the tip of his nose. Then she pushed at his shoulders to get him to roll off her. Rachel sat up and stretched while Finn stared at her breasts and swallowed. He hadn't mentioned it yet but he kinda had a massive boner. "Where's my bag?"

"Front," he replied dumbly as he pointed and continued to stare at her naked form. He really hoped he could give her another sexual favor to apologize, this time using his penis. Rachel located her bag and dug around for some clothes. All the while her ass was staring Finn in the face as she settled between the front seats to grab her things and he laid there watching her. Then he got a little frisky and began sliding his hand up her inner thigh.

"Finn!" Rachel whipped her head around to face his childish smirk. "Knock it off! I have to get dressed so we can get going." His face fell then his brows dipped together and his lips pinched tightly.

"But I have…" he gestured below the waist. "Don't I get…?"

Rachel just sat back on her heels and pulled on a t-shirt and maneuvered to get some panties and shorts on. "Not right now. We don't have time. I want to get to get out of here." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "I'm going to the bathroom to clean up a little. Get dressed and make sure we have everything from outside then you can meet me by the bathrooms so I don't need to walk all the way back here. Okay?"

Even though she asked a question, she made it sound like a demand. Rachel put her hands on Finn's shoulders and leaned forward to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you. Now hurry up and get dressed. We haven't got all day." She moved toward the door and hopped out of the car before Finn could even process what had just happened.

He threw his head back and groaned. Finn had a feeling he'd be paying for those spikes for a while to come.

Heeding Rachel's wishes, Finn mailman-ed away his little – well not _that_ little – problem, found his clothes and put the car together again and moved everything from the front seats to the back. He searched the area for signs of anything that had been left outside the night before but it seemed pretty clear until he came across where their tent had been. Right there on the ground was a little plastic bag with four rounded end spikes. Finn picked them up and went back to the car, putting them in the glove box, hoping Rachel wouldn't look in there. Four minutes later he was waiting for in the parking lot near the bathrooms.

When she walked out of the bathrooms, she looked fresh and ready to conquer the day. As soon as she hopped in the car, they were on their way to find breakfast.

"I cannot wait to get a shower. My hair is a wreck." She pulled on the ends and frowned. "I thought you said you checked the weather and that it was supposed to be clear and beautiful last night?" She glanced over at Finn and clasped her hands together in her lap.

"I did. I don't understand how the weather guys could have been so wrong. You would think they'd notice a storm that bad heading this way."

"Did you look on your phone?"

"Yeah."

Rachel pulled his phone out of the cup holder and went to the weather app. She pursed her lips and glared at Finn when she opened it. "You're right; it was clear and beautiful last night…in Lima, Ohio!" She threw his phone back in the cup holder. "You still have your app set for home, Finn!"

"Oh."

Rachel sat in a huff and stared out her window at the woods flashing by. They were silent as they drove until they found a little diner at which they could do breakfast. Unfortunately, the menu wasn't exactly vegan friendly and left little in the way for Rachel to eat.

"Are you seriously mad at me for not being able to control the weather? I'm not Storm!" Finn complained as he and Rachel waited for their breakfast in their booth.

"Who?"

"Y'know, Storm, from X-Men?"

Rachel did not look amused. "Because I know all the X-Men."

"Halle Berry in the movie."

"Oh…yeah."

Finn smiled as a thought dawned on him. "You and Halle Berry have the same last name."

"Are you just now realizing this?" Rachel cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I just never really thought about it before. Are you related to her?"

"Perhaps distantly but not that I know of. Believe me, if an Academy Award winning actress was in my family, I'd be getting all the tips and pointers I could from her."

Finn smiled and placed his hand on Rachel's. "You don't need tips and pointers, baby. You're amazing and you're going to win all the Tony Awards when you make it to Broadway."

Rachel smiled despite herself. While she knew Finn really did believe in her, she had a feeling he was trying to butter her up. "You're just trying to get me to forgive you, aren't you?"

"No." His shifty eyes gave him away. "You know I believe in you. You're going to be an amazing Broadway star. You've already wowed audiences at school. You're going to wow the world someday."

Rachel smiled and gripped Finn's hand. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Only because you're the best girlfriend." They both leaned over the table for a kiss.

"Aww, you two are just adorable. Here's your breakfast," their middle-aged waitress announced, placing their plates down as they broke apart and looked up at her a little bashfully. "More coffee?"

"Sure, thank you," Rachel replied. She could use all the coffee she could get.

Rachel picked at her oatmeal and dry toast daintily, trying to make it last as that had basically been the only thing on the menu she could eat. On the flipside, Finn nearly inhaled his bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast. With the noises he was making, she wondered if he would even need her again.

"You sound like you're trying to make a baby over there. Slow down."

"'m hung'y," he mumbled through his toast and egg.

Soon they were done and back on the road and half an hour later, they were arriving at Nick's family's cabin.

Simply put, it was amazing. The cabin was right along the water with a beautiful deck and sun room. There were two bedrooms each with a theme, one Navy and the other Parisian, while the main part of the cabin had an overall rustic vibe but still had all the modern day touches like a TV, cable, DVD player, and stereo system. Then there was a loft that required a ladder to get into. It was cozy and peaceful with books lining the shelves and comfy chairs and a couch.

Probably Rachel's favorite thing was the shower. It wasn't anything fancy or special, but it would provide her with the hot cleansing water she so desired.

She and Finn nearly had a battle royale on the way to the bathroom.

"Finn! You know I wanted to shower since before we left the campsite! I get to go first," she whined before pulling his arms from around her waist as he captured her from behind.

"I'm not saying you can't go first. We can just share."

"No, we can't. I know what you mean by 'sharing' and I don't want to share right now. I just want a hot shower to clean off."

"And I don't? I've spent just as much time in the woods as you have." He picked Rachel up once more and spun her around to face away from the door. It didn't work however because she just jumped on his back.

"Finn, that shower is mine and you better back off!" she growled into his ear.

He ignored her and walked into the bathroom, continuing to get ready for his shower despite Rachel clinging to his body. As if she weren't there, he put his shampoo and body wash in, turned on the water, and stepped into the tub. He dropped his pants and boxers and toed off his socks.

"Would you mind? I need to get my shirt off." He and Rachel both stood under the shower head getting soaked until Rachel finally conceded and hopped down. "Thank you." Finn pulled off his shirt and threw his clothes out of the tub. "Believe it or not, I can shower with you in here without it being sexual."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "That's only because I'm still dressed."

Finn shrugged and grabbed his shampoo. He closed his eyes and lathered up and when he opened them again he found Rachel naked and impatiently waiting. "Can we trade places please?" He stepped around Rachel and allowed her to get in the stream and watched, enchanted by her naked body, as Rachel washed. Her gaze panned down and she started snickering. "I knew it wouldn't be long."

"Looks pretty long to me," Finn replied smugly. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned around to wet her face. Then she felt his body heat directly behind her. "You totally left me hanging earlier. Can't we make up for it now?" His hands ran from her shoulders down her arms and he spun her around and tugged her closer. A little moan left his mouth and he bit his lip when his erection pressed into her stomach.

"This is why I don't shower with you in the mornings when I spend the night. I would never get to class on time." Rachel chuckled and pushed up onto her toes to give him a kiss. Their mouths fused together while Rachel's arms draped over his shoulders and Finn's hands slid down her back to cup her behind. She jumped and wrapped her legs around Finn's hips and he pushed her back against the wall.

Nearly forty minutes later, long after the water had gone cold and their skin was dry and pruny, Finn and Rachel walked out of the bathroom feeling rather like jelly and in need of a nap. Rachel yawned and stretched before taking Finn's hand and walking into the Parisian themed room as it was larger. She pushed Finn onto the bed and shut the door behind her, removed her towel, and pounced on Finn.

"I thought you wanted to take a nap."

"I do. I just wanted to make out a little first, since we're alone and carefree for now." She kissed him again and they rolled around on the bed for a while, kissing and leaving love bites wherever they could reach until their fervor diminished and they finally fell asleep under the covers, cuddled together in nothing but the sheets.

A few hours later, Finn woke up to find himself alone in bed, cuddling a pillow instead of his sexy nude girlfriend. When he got his wits about him, Finn pulled on some shorts and ventured out of the room to find Rachel. He looked around and found her out on the deck, lying in the sun and from where he was standing it didn't look like she had anything on.

Finn trudged outside and his hopes deflated a little when he realized she was wearing her bathing suit with the straps down. "Hey Finny, I'm glad to see you're awake," she lifted her sunglasses and squinted up at him.

"You could have woken me up." He plopped in the chair next to hers.

"I was going to but you looked so cute tied up in the sheets. Your little butt was sticking out and you were smiling. I didn't have the heart to disturb you."

"Well, I'm well rested now and we have a stable roof over our heads so I hope you got enough sleep because I don't plan on going to bed early tonight." He winked at her and she shook her head and replaced her sunglasses.

"You're such a horndog."

"You only have yourself to blame." He smirked at her and leaned back in the chair.

"Me? How do I have myself to blame? You're the one with the insatiable libido."

"Only because you're like, the hottest chick ever, and let me bone you on a regular basis," she gave him a scathing look, "and I love you," he tacked on with emotion.

Rachel softened. "You're lucky I like your butt…and I love you too." She went back to enjoying the sun and Finn got out of his chair. "Where are you going? Don't you want to join me?"

Finn looked up at the sun and shook his head. "You know I burn. I'm gonna get my fishing gear. I promise I will throw them all back," he insisted before Rachel could protest again, walking back inside.

Five minutes later, Finn exited the cabin again, t-shirt covering his fair skin, with his fishing gear and set up at the end of the deck. It hung over the water and was a great spot to fish from. "Babe, why don't you join me over here? We can talk instead of yell then."

"I don't want to watch you catch fish! You'll try to make me touch it or something."

"But you love animals! You're always petting people's puppies and kittens."

"Because puppies and kittens are cute and fluffy. Fish are all scaly and…fishy. I may be against catching and eating the poor things but that doesn't mean I want to cuddle in bed with them."

"I swear I won't make you touch it. Will you just come over here?"

"Yeah, just like you swore wouldn't proposition me in the shower," she retorted, glancing at him over her sunglasses.

"You were naked and wet." He shrugged and dug around in his tackle box for a lure. "Fine, stay over there. I will catch fish on my own." He made a show of moping pathetically before casting the line out and plopping himself in a deck chair.

Rachel sighed at his antics and dragged her lounge chair over to the edge of the deck next to Finn. "Fine, I will watch you fish. But no funny business, mister."

"No funny business." He leaned over and kissed Rachel's cheek before they fell silent and waited for a bite.

Unfortunately, nothing was in the mood for a plastic lure it seemed.

"You keep pulling the line back too soon. You need to leave it out for a few minutes," Rachel explained with a tone of superiority. He was having so much fun casting the line that he was barely leaving enough time for the lure to even sink. Realizing she was right, Finn sat back and let the pole rest on the edge. "Time to flip."

"What?"

"I need to flip over so my tan is even." Rachel turned onto her stomach and untied her top completely, drawing Finn's attention. He swallowed thickly and shifted his eyes between his lifeless pole and Rachel's smooth back.

"You need help with tanning oil?"

Rachel turned her head and peeked up at him. "You're just looking for an excuse to feel me up."

"What? Never!" he replied, pretending to be scandalized by the notion. "I know you like to have an all over even tan and I want to help you get it." He grinned at her.

She just giggled at his line and pushed herself up onto her elbows and grabbed her tanning oil to hand to him.

"My God, Rachel. Put those things away." Rachel stuck her tongue out at him as he pointed out in mock horror that her boobs were showing when she lifted her arm to hand him the bottle. She folded her arms in front of her and placed her chin on them while Finn straddled her legs and poured the oil on her back. Her olive skin glistened as he rubbed the oil in and she moaned deeply.

"Ohhhhh yeah, Finn. That feels wonderful. Keep going," she said in a husky voice. His hands felt like magic on her back which was a little stiff from her night on the hard floor of the SUV. She grunted when he applied more pressure and let her arms fall to her sides and pushed the side of her face into the chair. "Ohhhhhh. You are the best masseur ever. Your hands are perfect."

"I'm glad you enjoy them. Though I prefer yours."

"Mine could never feel as good as this." Rachel moaned lowly again as his fists kneaded up and down her back.

"No, no, they've felt pretty good before." He grinned lecherously at the memories of various hand jobs, including the one from the day prior.

"Forget fishing, you should just massage me all day," she muttered.

Just then the line on his pole began to tug. Finn turned his head to the sound of the reel spinning and realized he had a bite. To her dismay, Finn leaped off the chair and grabbed the fishing pole to begin reeling whatever was on the line back in.

"Why'd you stop?" Rachel complained and sat up to see where he had gone. He was pulling hard on the line and when Rachel sat up all the way and retied her bathing suit, she saw the fish fighting to stay in the water on the surface. "Finn, maybe you should just let it go."

"Let it go? What's the point of that? I want to be able to say I at least caught something on my fishing trip…even if I can't eat it." A few more tugs and Finn was pulling the fish over the railing. As it was flailing on the line however, it splashed water droplets on Rachel before flying off the hook and right into her face as she stood up.

The scream was heart piercing and ear shattering as it tore from Rachel's mouth after the fish whacked her in the mouth. It fell to the deck and flopped around until Finn picked it up and tossed it back into the lake. Then he attended to Rachel.

He pulled Rachel close for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You are just having rotten luck this weekend."

"I had a fish in my mouth." Her voice was watery and he knew he had only seconds before she would start to cry.

"At least it knew to get out." He held her chin and tilted her head to look at him. "Come on. Let's go inside. You can brush your teeth and wash the fish off your face."

The tears welled in her eyes began to spill over as Finn picked Rachel up off her feet and carried her back inside. She sniffled as they entered the living room and sat on the couch, her body curling into his.

"Babe, you're acting like you just ran over a cow and PETA is going to strip you of your membership."

"A fish just attacked me, Finn! I wanted to see your big catch and it attacked me to escape to freedom. And its tail went into my mouth!" She pointed dramatically at her mouth.

"Your mouth looks just fine to me. Still very kissable." He put his hand on her jaw and smoothed his thumb over her cheek, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips before teasing her tongue out. When they broke apart he shrugged, "Doesn't taste fishy to me." This made Rachel smile and kiss his cheek tenderly. "How about you change into your pajamas and I put on a movie? Sound good." Rachel nodded and hugged Finn again before getting off his lap and walking into the Parisian room where their bags were.

Finn followed behind and grabbed the case with all their DVDs from his bag. "So what do you wanna watch? We have a lot of musicals, obviously, some comedies, a few action flicks…"

"You can pick. I had the last pick…and the pick before."

"You have 90 percent of the picks…but I don't mind." Finn didn't want to upset Rachel anymore by telling her he was growing tired of watching _Funny Girl_ or _Evita_ every movie night. He flipped through the pages of the case until he landed on _Raiders of the Lost Ark_. "How about some _Indiana Jones_? We could make it a marathon night! I brought all four."

Rachel smiled brightly at him. "That sounds like a great idea. I've never actually seen all four."

"Wait…what?"

"I've only seen the new one with Shia LaBeouf and the one where they have the monkey brains for dinner. That entire scene made me swear to never eat meat again. It was disgusting."

"H-how have we been dating for all these years and I've never known this?" he asked indignantly. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend had never seen all of the _Indiana Jones_ movies. That was like never having watched _Star Wars_, which she hadn't done that either until they spent a weekend two summers ago marathoning all six in the order they all came out in. Of course in Episodes II and III she couldn't stop mentioning how cute Hayden Christensen was and that she was sad that he went to the dark side and left Padmé alone to die after giving birth to Luke and Leia. "Well, we are fixing this just like we did with _Star Wars_. Do you at least know that Harrison Ford is both Han Solo and Indiana Jones?"

"I may not have actually seen the movies, Finn, but I'm not dumb. Remember who you're talking to." She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him as she tugged her bottoms off. "Go put it in. I'll be out in a minute."

Finn practically shook in excitement at being able to watch one of his favorite franchises with a newbie. Rachel almost always paid attention to the details and enjoyed discussing the films in depth with him after they were done viewing. She was a great movie partner for when they actually wanted to pay attention and an even better one when they didn't. He could always tell when Rachel was bored with one of their movie choices because her hand would creep from his knee all the way up the inside of his thigh until finally she ended up in his lap for a furious make out session, which often times led to sex if no one was around.

He flicked on the TV and DVD player, putting _Raiders_ in then stretched out on the couch to make himself comfortable. A few minutes had gone by and Rachel still had yet to join him.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"I was cleaning my face. It still felt fishy," she announced as she walked out of the room wearing a satin and lace peach and cream pajama set. It consisted of a chemise and tanga panties that the underside of Rachel's butt peeked out of. It set Finn's libido on fire once more.

"Are you sure you wanna watch a movie? You're more suitably dressed for foreplay."

Rachel looked down at her attire. "This is a simple pajama set, Finn, and I'm not in the mood right this second. I'm still a little traumatized from being smacked in the face by a fish."

Finn frowned and shifted on the couch so Rachel could join him. She laid in front of him, her head just below his chin, and pulled his arm over her stomach and intertwined their fingers. "Now let's watch some _Indiana Jones_," she proclaimed.

The first time Rachel showed an inclination toward making out instead of watching the movie was when Indy and Alfred Molina's short lived character ended up covered in large spiders. Rachel squealed and covered her eyes, shying into Finn's body before turning to face him and burrowing into his chest.

"Okay, that was gross."

"I hate to break it to you, but that's not even the scariest part of these movies. Not that they're really scary."

Rachel turned her head back toward the TV and continued to watch Indiana maneuver through the booby traps to get the golden idol.

As they got further into the film, Rachel seemed more into the story and less likely to distract Finn with some loving which was mildly disappointing. "I really like Marion. Unlike the woman from the second movie, she seems tough and isn't whiny."

"Marion's kickass. Short Round totally makes up for Willie in _Temple of Doom_ though. He's the best. And he was Data in _The Goonies_."

"Aw, Short Round was cute. I hate the part where the creepy guy pulls the heart out of the one man's chest. Can we skip that part when we get to it?"

"We can't skip parts!" Finn cried. He looked down at Rachel who turned her head to look back at him with her bottom lip stuck out and her eyebrows drawn. "You can feel free to use my chest to hide in though." He winked at her and she snorted then turned back to the movie.

Hours passed until they were about halfway through _The Last Crusade_ when Finn's stomach gurgled and growled loudly. "Are you keeping an animal in there?" Rachel jibed as she turned and patted his grumbly tummy. "I think it wants out."

"Or it wants one of those burgers we brought with us."

Rachel sat up and patted his leg. "Pause the movie and I'll get dinner started. You have to grill your burgers though. I'll just work on the veggies and your macaroni salad." She hopped off the couch and Finn watched her go, her behind swaying as she walked toward the kitchen. He followed shortly after and found Rachel slicing up a red pepper.

It was all very domestic and Finn wondered if this would be what their lives would be like once they were out of college and married. Just being lazy on days off, having movie marathons, and sex…lots of sex.

He came up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands slipping under her silky top and caressing her stomach as he placed his chin on her shoulder. "I love you."

"Because I'm making you dinner?"

"Because you're amazing and always have been."

"Well, obviously." Rachel giggled and leaned back against Finn. Her hand came up to caress his face and they turned to look at each other. Finn's eyes were dark with lust as he skimmed his fingers up Rachel's torso until he reached Rachel's breast. She put the knife in her hand off to the side and closed her eyes as Finn's fingers flicked over her taught nipple. Rachel whined and wetness pooled between her legs as she led his other hand down her body, under her waistband and between her legs. She gasped as he teased her hot wet flesh and she ground her backside against Finn's groin, feeling him grow harder.

Finn pulled his hands from Rachel's body and she immediately missed the feel of his fingers on her skin. He pulled his shirt off behind her and placed his hands on her bare shoulders, kissing her neck, sucking on the skin hard to leave behind a mark, and gently lowered the thin straps of her chemise down her arms. The negligee slipped down her body to the floor and Rachel shivered as the cooler air hit her naked breasts.

Her hands found his sides and she smoothed them down until she made it to his shorts. Eagerly, Rachel pushed the material down and away from his body before her hand found his smooth shaft. She held him in her hand and ran her fingers up and down the soft yet hardening length, teasing his tip with her thumb. He groaned and bit down on her shoulder making her inhale sharply.

Moving things further, Finn hooked his fingers into Rachel's panties and pushed them down her legs, Rachel shimmying so they fell to the floor before she kicked them away. Rachel rubbed her body against Finn's and appreciated when his hands came up to grip her breasts. She mewled in pleasure and tilted her head back as Finn nibbled on her shoulder still and pinched her pebbled nipples.

"Fuck me, Finn," Rachel breathed out. His hands stilled on her breasts before dropping away completely. He pushed the cutting board and veggies out of the way before lifting Rachel and bending her over the counter. Rachel steadied herself with her hands and looked back at Finn over her shoulder watching his face scrunch in concentration as he palmed himself quickly. Then she felt his tip graze her slit before he pushed into her, stretching her walls and beginning the glorious friction that would bring them both to the edge.

Finn snapped his hips back and forth as he braced his hands on either side of Rachel on the counter. Her ass fit snuggly against his pelvis as he slid back and forth within her, heat rising in his body. She was so tight around him and every time he pushed in as far as he could go, Rachel would moan deeply or call his name. He moved his hand to run up and down Rachel's back before pulling her upright. Finn slipped out of her and she protested, urging him to keep going, but instead, he lifted her and pulled out a kitchen table chair and sat down in it, putting Rachel in his lap facing away from him.

She sank back down on him and they were off again but this time Finn could sneak his hand between Rachel's legs. Working double time, it wasn't much longer before Rachel's back was bowing and her already tight walls were clamping down around him. He followed seconds later, spilling into Rachel as he tightly wrapped his arms around her body and thrust into her. When they were finished, they were sweaty and hot, but happier than they had been before they started.

They sat silently kissing until Finn's stomach growled, reminding him of his hunger. While fucking in the kitchen had satisfied his carnal hunger, his stomach still yearned for sustenance.

Rachel sat up. "Let's make dinner. I'm famished." Finn nodded in agreement before getting redressed and grabbing the burgers to grill.

Hours later, their bellies full and their marathon over, Rachel and Finn were laying in bed, only the light from outside illuminating the dark, staring out the window at the beautiful night's sky.

"As much as I love Manhattan, sometimes I do miss the stars," Rachel spoke quietly as she rubbed her thumb over the back of Finn's hand.

"They are pretty nice. But none of them shine as bright as you do."

Rachel turned to face Finn and pulled her arms to her chest while he caressed her bare back, a grin on his face. She lightly kissed his lips and nestled her head into her pillow. "You're sweet."

"It's true. You're blinding." He made a show of narrowing his eyes and blocking them with his hand making Rachel laugh.

"Well, if you want I can cover up to protect your poor eyes."

"No, no, no. You should never hide your shine. In fact, you should flash me more often." He tugged the blanket covering them down then tugged Rachel on top of him. She sat up, her hair flipping behind her, and smiled down at him as her hands came to rest on his chest while her arms pushed her modest cleavage together.

"Is that better?"

"Much better," he agreed, giving her the 'ok' sign and placing his hands on her thighs.

"You know, there's a way you can make me burn hotter."

Finn smiled cheekily. "And how is that?"

Rachel demonstrated by mounting Finn and making him see stars one more time before cuddling close and preparing for sleep. They still had a day and a half left of their little weekend excursion and if it was anything like the day they'd just had, it was going to be quite relaxing, as long as no rogue fish appeared to smack her again.

"This has been fun," Rachel mumbled into Finn's neck. "…minus last night and the fish in my mouth."

He kissed her temple. "Yeah. You make a better traveling partner than Nick and Puck would. I certainly can't do what we just did with them."

She played with the tiny bit of chest hair Finn was growing in the center of his chest. "Just think, if Nick hadn't gotten sick and Puck didn't have to work, you'd be drunk and telling fart jokes instead of naked and wrapped up in bed with me."

"That other trip would have been a total sausage fest. Lame." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Mhm, it's a nice break from the hustle and bustle of Manhattan. Now, let's go to sleep. I'm tired. Tomorrow we can have another movie marathon and explore the possibility of renting a boat from that place we saw on the way here. Doesn't a peaceful boat ride sound nice?"

"Sounds good, babe." Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's body. "Goodnight, Rach. Love you."

"Love you too."

Minutes later, Finn could hear Rachel snoring and he smiled. Despite the problems of their trip, falling asleep happy and content with Rachel in his arms was nothing short of perfect.


	51. Crime and Punishment

As Ian is the last kid and I haven't written as much about him, this chapter is dedicated to the youngest Hudson. It's also the furthest into the future I've gone so far.

* * *

><p><strong>November 6<strong>**th****, 2041**

He was screwed harder than a porn star in a gangbang and no amount of pleading, groveling, or bargaining was going to save his ass from the punishment he knew would rain down upon him once his mother got him home.

His parents had been in Thompson's office for about twenty minutes now and he was waiting for when her solid mahogany door would open and his name would be called to join them. As if being punished by Finn and Rachel wasn't bad enough, he still had the school to contend with. He was going to be expelled for sure. Ian Hudson would be the first and only person in his family to ever be kicked out of high school after less than three months of attendance.

It was his own damn fault. He knew better than to listen to Bartie and bring the weed he'd stashed at his house to school to give it back to him, but Bartie had somehow convinced him it would be fine. They would have no reason to search him or his locker if he played it cool. Playing it cool failed miserably however when his foot got caught in his messenger bag strap when he attempted to leave Global I, evacuating the contents of his bag all over the floor of Mr. Snell's room. The little baggie chock full of A-Train cannabis slid across the floor and landed right at the feet of his uptight and strict history teacher. Ian watched in slow horror as the middle aged man bent down to pick up the contraband and eye it distastefully before turning his fury filled gaze on him.

The man forced Ian to pick his things up and gripped his uniform lapel to drag him to the principal's office, chewing him out the entire time, where he had been sitting ever since. He had yet to see Thompson but when his parents had arrived, neither looked happy at having been called away from work in the middle of the day. Both were confused and when they asked him what he had done this time, he couldn't bring himself to do anything but stare at the floor.

He was definitely going to be expelled this time. It was his third strike and Thompson was not forgiving in the least when it came to breaking her rules. Once she made a senior boy cry after he accidentally scuffed up her new heel when his friend pushed him out of a classroom. There was no hope for him. Getting into a fist fight with his brother over a girl, skipping one out of three months of end of the day math classes to go get high with Bartie before he had to be home for chores, and finally getting caught with his main vice on school property was going to ruin his run at one of the best prep schools in all of Manhattan. His parents worked their asses off to provide the best opportunities for him and his siblings and how had he repaid them? By getting expelled. He was a fucking moron and it took ruining his life to realize it.

"Ian? Why don't you come in?" Thompson said as she opened the door and smiled at him. Well that was interesting. Was she that happy about kicking his ass out of school that she had to rub it in with a smile?

He stood up and towered over the petite woman as he hung his head and walked behind her into her dark and cold office. He hated coming to this place yet always seemed to end up there.

His dad stood up from his seat and offered it to him to sit in. Ian obliged and he felt his father put his hands on his shoulders and squeeze uncomfortably hard as he loomed behind him. Obviously he was fairly ticked off.

"Ian, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Thompson asked as she sat back down behind her desk and folded her hands.

He swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the disappointed stares coming at him from all angles, especially the one his mother wore. "I'm sorry. I should never have brought…what I brought, to school. It was stupid and irresponsible of me. I'll clean out my locker when we're done here." He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Why would you clean out your locker? You still have seven months of your freshman year to complete."

Ian's head shot up and he looked at his principal who appeared serious. "But what about the three strikes rule? If you get suspended three times, you get expelled because of the school's reputation or whatever."

Miss Thompson looked above him at his father before her hard eyes flickered back to him. She adjusted herself in her seat and spoke clearly. "While that is usually the rule, we are suspending it for the time being. I've been speaking with your parents and we all think that your behavior has a deep root that we need to find. You aren't a bad kid, Ian. You just have no focus. So, your parents and I have come to a compromise. If you serve one week of in-school suspension, meet with the school counselor twice a week, and attend _all_ your classes, showing marked improvement from your current grades which are extremely low…we will allow you to stay here. You should consider yourself lucky because this policy is very strict and making an exception is a rarity. If I were you, I'd make these changes stick and try to stay off my radar from now on because next time, I will have no choice but to expel you."

Ian nodded quickly, internally vowing to change his ways…at least when it came to school. "Yes, Miss Thompson. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Tomorrow morning you are to report to the detention room and stay there. Same drill as the last two times."

"Yes, ma'am."

Miss Thompson stood and walked back around to the front of her desk, Rachel and Ian standing too. She put her hand out for his mother to shake and though she was smiling, Ian could tell his mother didn't care for Miss Thompson and the feeling appeared mutual. After their brief contact, she put her hand out for his father and her demeanor completely changed. She seemed like a giddy schoolgirl as she held his hand with both of hers and flashed a beaming smile at him. Her cheeks grew rosy as she pumped his hand repeatedly and for much longer than she had with Rachel.

Ian looked down at his mom and could see her roll her eyes at the display. "Are we free to take Ian home now?" Rachel interrupted, making Thompson drop Finn's hand finally.

She cleared her throat and pushed some hair behind her ear, somewhat flustered as she shook her head. "Yes, yes, of course." She leaned back against her desk and smoothed her hand over her chest, pursing her lips and exhaling as if she had just run a mile. Ian had a strong feeling that Miss Thompson had a minor crush on his father and that was the determining factor in her decision not to expel him.

They started toward the door until Thompson spoke again, "Oh, and Ian," they all turned back to face the principal, "if you bring illegal drugs onto my campus again, I will not only expel you, I will call the police. Possession is a crime and I will not be an accessory to it again."

Ian nodded at her and exited the office, sighing in relief. He hadn't been expelled or arrested and didn't even have to do that much to keep in line, he just needed to actually do his homework, not skip math, and hang out with Mrs. Oberforth twice a week. He smiled to himself until he caught his mother's blazing eye. That's when he realized that his hell was nowhere near over.

"There is absolutely no reason you should be smiling right now so I would wipe that grin off your face if I were you." The corners of his mouth dropped and he stared blankly ahead of him as he followed behind his father out to the street. No one spoke as Finn got them a taxi and they squeezed inside. They remained silent until arriving home.

Rachel led Ian into the living room. "Both of you out. Your father and I need a word with your brother." Liam and Zach looked at each other and back at Rachel. "Out!" They jumped off the couch and chair respectively and rushed out of the living room, down the hall and into their rooms. Rachel watched them slam their doors shut before pushing her giant son onto the couch and standing in front of him. She took a deep breath and lightly placed her hands on her hips. "I'm going to try to be rational and reasonable here, but I'm not making you any promises. You broke our trust, you broke the school rules, and you broke the law. Now, explain yourself."

Ian stared up at his parents, the guilt gnawing on him even more. They looked so angry and disappointed in him, and not in the aggravated way they usually did whenever he got into a fight or was caught sneaking out of the house or various other grievances against them. They actually looked sad.

"It wasn't mine, I swear." His mother scoffed and Finn sent her a pleading look.

"You said you would let him explain, Rachel." Finn nodded for him to continue and he took a deep breath.

"The only reason I brought that to school was because I was returning it to Bartie. He had to stash it here because Uncle Kurt finally caught on that he was smoking in his room and he didn't want him to take it when he searched his stuff. I know it was stupid and reckless to take it to school with me, but I wanted to get rid of it."

"Do you really expect us to fall for that?" Rachel eyed him critically.

"It's the truth! I don't have any! It was Bartie's. Sometimes I smoke with him, but I don't have any of my own stuff. I swear, Mom."

"Did you honestly expect that statement to help your case?"

"I'm trying to be honest! I know I'm going to be grounded no matter what I say so I might as well lay it all out."

Rachel sighed and rubbed her temples. "Ian, I just don't understand why you think this behavior is okay. Drugs are illegal, not to mention just plain stupid and hazardous to do, and you could have been arrested and you were nearly expelled! It's just a good thing Miss Thompson has a pathetic crush on your father and didn't want to upset him."

"Yeah, she was really serious about kicking you out," Finn added. "Wait, pathetic? What's that supposed to mean?" He turned to Rachel who placed a reassuring hand on his chest, her features softening considerably.

"Not you, Finn. She's just delusional if she thinks she can sway your affections." Rachel smiled at him. "You're mine. Anyway," she turned back to their son, "Ian, this needs to stop. You can't keep skipping classes and not doing your homework. You need to stop fighting with everyone you meet. You need to find a more creative and acceptable way to vent your feelings. It isn't healthy to beat people up or talk back to your teachers and us." She sat next to Ian on the couch and took his hand in hers. "And the drug use needs to stop."

"Okay. I'll try," Ian offered. "So…can I go to my room now? I should work on my homework."

"Not quite yet. There's still a grounding to be handed out."

"Isn't suspension enough?"

"Nope. This is how it's going to happen: you are going to go to school and stay there all day, paying attention in class and not interrupting with your usual antics; you will meet with Mrs. Oberforth on Tuesdays and Thursdays. And every day after school…"

Finn cut in, "You'll be meeting me like you're five years old again so I can walk you to the community center."

Ian groaned and threw himself back into the couch, pouting like a child. "The community center? Why do I need to go there?"

"Because you're going to find a hobby. We don't care what you pick, you just need to find something to do between the hours of four and six. They have arts and crafts, music, sports, theatre groups…if you can't find something that interests you, we will choose for you."

"And then at six, your father will pick you up and bring you straight home for dinner and then you will do your homework. Miss Thompson has informed all your teachers that they are to write down all your homework and we are to sign off that you completed it all just like in kindergarten. And unless it's for school or your two hour community center time, you are to stay in this house. No friends over, and no sneaking out to see them, until further notice."

Finn looked at him sternly making him uncomfortable. "If you're going to act like a little kid, we're going to treat you like one. Until you get your grades up and prove to us that you are at least making an effort, this is how things are going to be. We tried giving you the freedom to figure things out for yourself and going on the honor system, but you abused that freedom. If you want it back, you have to earn it. Understand?"

Ian nodded confirmation and sighed deeply. "Can I go now?"

"Sure. I'd suggest getting to work on your homework now since you'll be on dish duty tonight," Rachel informed him before standing with Finn. He moaned again and dragged himself up from the couch, grumbling lowly as he walked out of the living room.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and she took a deep breath. "I hope finding him a creative outlet will help with all of this. The only thing he's ever shown genuine interest in outside of beating people up are aquariums and fish."

"Well, maybe he'll grow up to be a pool man or a fisherman," Finn shrugged and put his arm around Rachel's shoulders, leading her toward the stairs, "or maybe he'll join wrestling or boxing so he can fight people and it won't get him into trouble."

"He needs to realize how serious his actions were. Drugs on school property? What was he thinking? And I'm definitely going to have a word with Kurt and Blaine about Bartie. Do you think Ian was telling the truth about not having any of his own?"

"I think so. Ian has never really been one for lying when directly asked about things. He's too scared of you." Finn chuckled and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"I guess we'll see how well this plan of ours will actually work tomorrow. I feel if he just finds something to strive for, he'll work harder. He's never had any major goals and it's led to his drifting."

"Not everyone can be you and know just what they want out of life by the age of two. Some of us can take a while. He'll figure it out."

**November 7****th****, 2041**

The next day was pure torture as Ian sat in the detention room alone working on reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_. He wasn't huge on reading anything but he supposed the book was alright. It just would have been a lot better if his teacher didn't try to shove theme after theme found in the book down his throat. That was the part about English he never liked, they never just let you sit and enjoy the story, you always had to be dissecting it piece by piece and it took the joy out of reading.

Growing tired of trying to figure out what three themes were found in chapter three, Ian put the book away and started working on math. Algebra, simple enough. Too simple really. He finished the in class worksheets as well as the homework in about thirty minutes. It hadn't even been a brain teaser. That was why he hated going to math. It bored him to tears to listen to the teacher explain how to show all work and solve the problem three different ways. If you knew how to solve the problem already, why bother learning another way to do it? Math wasn't challenging enough and if he didn't have such low participation and homework grades, he'd be passing no sweat since he always passed the quizzes and tests with 90 or better.

He finished his other subjects just as quickly and turned them in to the teacher stationed in the detention room to give to his subject teachers. He had finished everything but English by the time lunch rolled around.

"Time for lunch, let's go," Mr. Douglas announced as he pushed away from his desk and stretched. He led Ian down to the cafeteria and when they arrived, all eyes were on Ian. Hushed conversations began as he walked passed table after table to get to the line. It was unusual for there to be kids in in-school suspension as most of them were hoity-toity rich kids who were all vying for spots at Ivy colleges and needed to be perfect in their pursuit of a high school education or scholarship kids who simply couldn't afford to act out. Ian was an anomaly among them.

He and Mr. Douglas made it to the lunch line and stood there silently as they waited for it to creep along to the women dishing out the expensive, restaurant quality school food. The food was Ian's favorite perk of attending a private school.

"Hey Ian," a soft feminine voice called from behind him. He turned around to find Artemis Erikson standing behind him with her hands folded neatly in front of her. She was short, even shorter than his mother, with bright auburn hair done in a single braid over her shoulder, brilliant deep blue eyes hidden behind bright purple glasses and a light dusting of freckles across her nose. Though he didn't really know Artemis, she was kind of cute albeit a bit on the strange side. Her nose was always in a book and she didn't talk much, preferring to sit alone and focus on her journal she wrote in when she wasn't reading.

"Hey Artemis." He waved to her and turned back around, grabbing a tray.

"I heard you got your third strike. I'm surprised you're still allowed on school grounds. Thompson isn't usually known for leniency."

Ian shrugged and stepped up in line, ordering a cheeseburger and French fries. "She's got a thing for my dad so she didn't expel me."

"Oh. That's…nice?"

"Worked out for me. My mom isn't too pleased about it though."

"I would assume not."

Ian paid for his lunch and turned back to Artemis. "I gotta go back to the detention room. I'll see you around Artemis."

"Yeah, see you around. Good luck with your suspension," she called after him as he walked away.

The rest of the afternoon dragged by at a dreadful pace and having finished all his work, including English, he literally had nothing to do. After doodling for a while, Ian began to nod off but was quickly awoken by Mr. Douglas chucking a white board marker at him and yelling 'no sleeping!'.

Though it seemed like days spent in that classroom, he was finally allowed to leave but was quickly reminded that he had a meeting with Mrs. Oberforth when he nearly bowled her over making a mad dash for the stairs. She walked him back to her office and sat him down in the seat across from hers.

Their session lasted until 3:30 and all they had basically discussed was if he had done his homework. He explained how everything was finished by noon and she was rather impressed that it had all come so easily to him.

"Math is easy. It's just numbers and formulas and you're either right or wrong. There isn't a gray area," Ian explained when Mrs. Oberforth asked him why math was his favorite subject.

"If it's so easy, why do you think you're failing?"

"I know why I'm failing. It's freaking boring. Everyone in class seems perplexed by the simplest questions and we spend an entire class period going over one question while I'm finished with all of them in ten minutes. There's no challenge, so why bother wasting my time twiddling my thumbs when I can be doing something else I enjoy a lot more."

"Have you ever considered testing out and moving up to the next grade level?"

Ian sat up in his chair and leaned forward, attention showing on his face. "You can do that?"

"Oh yes. If the work isn't suited to the student there are ways we can fix that. There is no reason to keep you at a lower level if you're ready for something more advanced."

"That would be nice, I guess."

"You'll need to bring your grade up first however. Though it may seem tedious and redundant, you have to go to class."

"I know. After almost being expelled, I'm starting to realize that life isn't as big of a joke as I make it out to be."

"Life can be quite demanding and serious. But don't forget, it's okay to have fun too. It's just finding the balance that we struggle with sometimes." Mrs. Oberforth looked at her watch. "Well, our time for today is over. I'll see you on Tuesday at the same time, if I don't see you in the halls. Have a great afternoon, Ian."

"You too, Mrs. O." He waved goodbye and trekked to his locker on the other side of the school, running into part of the reason he was in his current predicament.

"Ian, hey man." Bartie clapped him on the back as he walked up behind him. Being a hobbit like his father, Bartie only came up to Ian's shoulder…and that was with his unruly curls bouncing on top of his head. "I'm sorry you got caught with my bag, man. That's rough."

"Actually, it's been kind of a wakeup call. The suspension may come back to haunt me down the line, but it's made me realize a few things."

"Okay…" Bartie agreed slowly, expecting more anger from his cousin. "If it makes you feel any better, my dads went ballistic when your mom told them what happened. I'm sentenced to a month of solitude and volunteering for the charity my dad donates to for the animals. I guess I'm going to be scraping shit out of cages or something."

Ian felt a little better knowing that all he had to do for punishment was find a hobby and do his homework. He got off relatively easy considering what happened. He shoved his necessary books into his messenger bag and slammed his locker shut. "Tough break, man. Well, I need to go. My dad's waiting outside for me to take me to the community center."

"Why are you going to the community center?"

Ian slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the stairs. "My parents are making me find a hobby. They think it'll help give me focus and keep me off drugs."

Bartie laughed. "That's stupid."

"I don't know. Everyone else in my family has something that is their _thing_. My mom's thing is Broadway, my dad's thing is teaching music, Roxy's is art, Liam's is cello, Zach's is football and basketball…and singing and dancing. My thing is being the fat, aggressive, smartass. That's not exactly a good _thing_ to be."

"And you're going to find your thing at the community center?"

"Probably not. But two hours after school every day is part of my punishment so I gotta go whether I want to or not. I'll see you later, Bartie."

Instead of walking out to find only Finn waiting for him, he was mortified to find both of his parents front and center giggling like teenagers. He cringed as his father's hand slid down to his mom's ass as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Is this part of my punishment because it's incredibly embarrassing…?" Ian commented, breaking them apart.

Rachel turned to him. "No, but if it's incentive not to get suspended, that's fine with us." She pulled him close for a hug and he went slack in her arms.

"What are you doing here? I thought Dad was meeting me?"

"I had nothing to do today so I figured I would join your father for a walk to pick up my baby boy." She pinched his cheek and slipped into baby talk, earning them a few stares and snickers from a group of kids coming toward them in the courtyard. Rachel made kissy noises and puckered her lips as she placed both her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face down to kiss his left cheek. He fought her the whole way and tried to pull her hands off him, whining and averting his eyes, but she was persistent. "Oh I'm sorry, am I still embarrassing you?" She chuckled and pulled away going back to Finn and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Can we just get this over with?" he grumbled, leading the way off school grounds out to the street.

Rachel turned to her husband as they walked along behind their youngest. "We've turned into our parents."

Finn snorted and made a face. "Are you trying to make me feel old?"

"I can make you feel young again after we drop the kid off," she suggested with a coy smirk, slipping her hand into his back pocket and squeezing his backside.

"I can hear you, you know, and it's gross!" Ian yelled over his shoulder.

When they arrived at the community center, Rachel explained the plan. "We are going to find you a class to join then your father and I are going to work out and wait for you. Then we're going to stop and get Chinese on the way home. So, let's find you an activity!" Rachel clapped her hands together and walked over to the bulletin board to see what classes were available.

Based on what Ian saw, nothing really captured his interest, at least until a familiar face walked by wearing nothing but a pink and gold one piece bathing suit.

"Hey Ian, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Artemis," he greeted, his eyes falling from her face down her tiny body. He had never seen her so bare before as she was always covered by her bulky school uniform and didn't try to sexy it up like a lot of the girls did. She had curves in all the right places and her muscle tone made her look like a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition model in her little pink suit. Ian had never thought of Artemis as more than a school acquaintance, but now he was starting to think maybe he should.

"Are you okay?" she asked, scrunching her face in worry.

"Wha-?"

"You kind of blanked out there."

Ian shook his head and tried to stop imagining dirty things about Artemis Erikson. "Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine. What did you say?"

"I asked what you were doing here. It's just that I've never seen you here before. I come nearly every afternoon."

"Oh, uh, my parents are making me take a class or something." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, avoiding looking anywhere but Artemis's face.

She shook her head in understanding. "Oh, well, if you decide to try swimming, I guess I'll see you later. I have synchro practice…which I need to be getting to now," she explained, looking at the clock on the wall and realizing the time. She waved again and started down the hall to the elevator.

"I had no idea you did synchronized swimming," Ian called after her, gaining her attention once more.

"I've been swimming since I was a baby and I started synchro when I was seven. I'm sorry, Ian, but I really need to go. I just came out here to give my mom her phone but she left already."

Ian smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck again and waving her off. "Yeah, right, I'm sorry. I'll see ya."

She smiled at him again and waved before entering the elevator.

He had no idea what just happened, but suddenly he found himself wanting to get to know Artemis better. It may have been the testosterone in him, but it was doing funny things to his heart.

"Who was that?" Finn asked, coming up behind him and putting his hand on his shoulder.

Ian had completely forgotten his parents were there. "Oh, that's this girl in my class. She's really nice."

"You like her?"

"Dad…" Ian grumbled and walked back to the bulletin board searching for something in the pool. He found what he was searching for in the form of the community center's swim team. The team didn't exactly have tryouts and anyone could join regardless of skill level and they were always accepting new people. "I'm joining the swim team."

"The swim team? Are you sure?" Finn and Rachel shared a glance. Ian wasn't usually one for extreme physical activity.

"Yes. I like swimming. You told me to pick something and I did."

"If it's what you want to do, we have no problem with that. Let's go sign you up." Rachel slipped her arm around Ian's and led them over to the front desk.

Fifteen minutes later, Finn and Ian were in the locker room changing. "You're positive you want to join the swim team? They have other stuff."

"Why did you bother giving me a choice if you just wanted me to pick what you wanted?" he questioned, aggravation in his voice.

"We wanted you to pick what you wanted, Ian. We're just surprised by your choice. You haven't ever shown interest in anything athletic before and swimming is hard work."

Ian played with the hem of his shirt as he sat down on the bench. "It's better than football or basketball and I'm actually quite fast in the pool. Apparently Mr. Gordon told Coach Meyers that I was fast and he asked me to try out for the swim team a few weeks ago."

Finn was shocked. "I had no idea. Why didn't you try out?" He sat down next to him to listen.

"I just didn't want to. All the guys on the team are assholes."

"You shouldn't let them ruin something you have interest in. There were guys on my football team who were horrible but I still loved the game and I didn't let them get me down when I was on the field. I loved being in glee club with your mom and even though we both caught a lot of shit for it, we didn't let the slushies deter us from enjoying our time in the club. You can't worry about what other people think; you have to be yourself and have fun. Focus on doing your best and doing what you love. If it turns out you love swimming, then swim."

"I guess."

Finn slapped him on the back and stood up, ready to find his wife and get in a workout…then maybe take a trip to the sauna and steam it up a little more. But first he needed to make sure his son would be alright. "Do you need me to go with you to meet the coach?"

"Nah, I'm okay."

"Okay. Remember, have fun and if you decide to try something else, we'll try something else."

Ian sat alone in the locker room, watching his father exit, and sighed. While some of the guys on the swim team at school were assholes, most of them weren't that bad. The real reason he didn't want to join the team, besides the fact he couldn't due to his low grades, was because he simply didn't feel comfortable enough in his own skin to go around wearing skin tight bathing trunks. Unlike the rest of his family, Ian had always struggled with his weight and was bigger than everyone else. He found comfort in food and cookies were his ultimate downfall. It didn't help that he was also a sleep eater and his appetite was always ravenous. Every other guy on the swim team looked like Michael Phelps in his prime while he looked like the Stay-Puft Marshmallow man from _Ghostbusters_. The thought alone of standing next to those guys made him want to shove cookies into his face so the chewing could drown out the sound of the voice in his head telling him he wasn't good enough.

But his father had made some good points. He couldn't let other people keep him from enjoying himself. And maybe it would turn out that he hated being on the swim team, but maybe it would end up being fun.

He pulled off his t-shirt and grabbed the towel his mother had packed for him, draping it over his shoulder, and left the locker room to hit the pool. Humidity smacked him in the face when he entered the vast natatorium and he could feel the sweat already. The pool was gigantic and split into four sections. Two sections were lined for laps, one in the shallow end and the other the deep, while the other two remained open. A basketball hoop was set up with some fun floaties at the edge of the open shallow area while diving boards of various heights were at the edge of the open deep end. In the open shallow end he could see the girls from the synchronized swim team moving in a circle to their coach's count and caught the eye of Artemis. She smiled at him and her cheeks grew red before she flipped back into the water and her legs shot out straight up, before bending at the knee and twirling.

He walked further down the pool to the lined deep end and saw about twenty kids doing laps all at once while the coach spoke to a woman with a clipboard. He was a very short, balding man but appeared to be in great shape. Despite his size however, Ian walked up to him nervously, coming to a stop on his left side to stand there and wait silently. The man continued talking to the woman until Ian cleared his throat and caught their attention.

"Can I help you?" he asked, annoyed at being interrupted until he realized he was talking to his chest. His eyes widened comically and he tilted his head back to see Ian's face.

"Hi, uh, my name is Ian Hudson and I just signed up for the swim team today." He held his towel tightly.

The coach looked him up and down, clearly judging his appearance. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen, sir."

"Fourteen?" the coach yelled, turning to the woman who was equally astounded. "How tall are you?"

Ian's eyes blinked around the room, unable to handle all the attention being directed at him. "I'm six feet, five inches, sir."

"And you're only fourteen?"

"I started puberty early and it took over really fast."

"Apparently." He scratched his head and turned to the woman with the clipboard. "Erica, why don't you add…what was your name?"

"Ian Hudson, sir."

"…Ian here to the roster." He started walking toward the end of the pool and beckoned Ian to follow him. "Have you ever swam for a team before, Ian?"

"No, sir. Only for fun and in gym."

"I'm assuming you like swimming since you signed up for the team?"

"Yes." He wasn't sure where he was going with his line of questioning.

"Good, good. Before I can assign you to any races or anything, I'm going to need to see what you can do and if you decide to stick with the team, you're going to need to get a suit that won't drag." They both looked down at Ian's baggy swim trunks.

"These are the only ones I have."

Coach waved away his worry. "That's fine for now. You'll also need a swim cap and a really great pair of goggles. If you want to know about any of this stuff, Erica can point you in the right direction. For today, I'm just going to have you swim some laps so you can get a feel for the water and we can see how you move. So get in there!" He yanked Ian's towel off his shoulder and pushed him into the pool without warning. Ian allowed himself to sink before resurfacing and wiping off his face. He started swimming and lost himself in the water.

An indeterminable amount of time passed and he had done so many laps Ian wasn't sure how many he had done. His body was a giant prune and he was growing tired and out of breath with each stroke until he had to stop against the walkway in the center of the pool separating the deep and shallow ends.

He gripped the edge of the walkway and leaned his head against the wall taking deep breaths as he tread water. Though he was exhausted, it was a good exhaustion and he felt invigorated from his exercise. His muscles were in for a world of hurt once he vacated the pool and got himself home, but with more practice, it would hurt less and, he hoped, slim him down.

Ian opened his eyes and turned around to kick off the wall and swim back down to the other end of the pool until a bobbing head protruding from the water, stopped him.

"Having fun?" Artemis asked, treading in front of him and splashing water around.

"More than a barrel of monkeys," he replied dryly. "I saw you doing your synchro. You were really good."

She shrugged and laid back to float on the water. "I'm okay. Most of the girls on the team are much better than me."

"You're probably just saying that to be modest."

Artemis pulled her legs under again. "So you joined the swim team?"

"Yeah. I've always liked swimming. When I was younger I would pretend to be a shark and attack my sister. She was pissed when I bit her leg."

Artemis chuckled. "So I guess that means I'll see you here on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays then. Synchro has the same practice schedule."

"Cool. It'll be nice to see a friendly face." A whistle blew and caught all the swimmers' attention.

"Alright everyone, we're done for today. Hit the showers," Erica yelled out through the flurry of splashing water and colorful bathing suits exiting the pool.

Ian and Artemis swam to the end of the pool together and climbed out, grabbing their towels and taking their time walking toward the locker rooms.

"I know you were in in-school suspension all day but, you don't by chance know what the homework was for math, do you?" Artemis asked, drying her arm and looking up at him with her big blue eyes. They looked like dark little pools and sparkled in the light.

"Oh, page 23 questions 9, 10 and 12, all parts. They each have about seven parts."

She groaned and threw her head back. "Great. It's going to take me hours to get through my homework tonight."

"It's not that hard."

"It's math. Of course it will be hard. I suck hardcore at math and always have and I don't know anyone who can even help me. My parents excel at history and literature and they passed that down to me as well as their horrible adding skills."

"If you want, I could help you with your math sometime. It's the one area I don't suck, even though my grades do."

Artemis's lips spread into a large grin and she glowed in appreciation. "Really? That would be fantastic."

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'm grounded and not supposed to have people over but if I explain that I'm tutoring my parents might allow it. You could even have dinner. We're stopping for Chinese on the way home."

Her eyebrows dipped together, "I don't want to impose…"

"You won't impose."

"Well, I will only accept if it's alright with your parents. I don't want to get you in further trouble." They stopped at the girls' locker room door. "Really, thank you. Your help would mean so much, truly. Um, I suppose I'll meet you by the doors?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you out there."

"Great." She blushed again and opened the door, not taking her eyes from his until she was well inside and the door was shut.

Ian's heart flip-flopped in his chest at the thought of possibly being alone with a girl at his house. He had never really had any girls over, at least outside of a group of friends. Scrambling for the boys' locker room, Ian changed, barely taking the time to dry off, and rushed to find his parents.

On the way out, he crashed into the coach. "Ian, hey, we missed a few points earlier and I realized I never actually introduced myself. I'm Coach Ed, you can call me Coach Ed. And this is for you." He handed him a manila folder with a few papers in it regarding the team. "And it isn't mandatory, but we do offer conditioning classes if you would be interested in putting on some muscle."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll think about it. Thanks Coach Ed. Um, I suppose I'll see you on Monday for practice then. I need to go meet my parents."

"Of course. See ya Monday, Ian. Nice meeting you." He put his hand out for Ian to take and shook his hand in a firm grip before allowing him to leave. When he arrived at the entrance of the building, his parents were waiting both with wet hair and goofy grins on their faces. It was disgusting how sickeningly sweet they still were after spending most of the lives together, not to mention a lot to live up to.

"Ready to go?" His mother started for the door, but when he realized Artemis still hadn't arrived, he had to stop them.

"Actually…I know that I'm grounded and not supposed to have people over, but my friend Artemis, the girl I was talking to earlier, she could really use some help on her math homework and I kinda said I would help her and that she could come over for dinner if it's alright with you guys. I wouldn't ask if it weren't for school purposes." He rubbed the back of his neck, just waiting to be shot down.

His father shrugged. "Fine with me."

"Finn," Rachel smacked his arm, "he's grounded, and we said no friends over. Or did you forget that he brought drugs to school and got suspended?"

"No, I did not forget. But they're going to work on homework. It's not like he invited her over to make out like _someone_ in this room used to do." She smacked him again at his response and Ian cringed. Thinking about his parents being his age and making out was just creepy. His father pulled his mother away and leaned his head closer to hers so he was unable to hear the conversation further. They both glanced over at him every few seconds and he could see his mother's frustration with his father dissolve from her features as she caved.

"Fine, you can have your friend over, but only to work on homework. It might be good for you to work with someone. Perhaps it will help bring your grades up. Now, where is she?" Rachel looked around seeing no one.

"She's probably still drying off. She said she would meet me down here." Two seconds later, Artemis came running off the elevator.

"Oh, thank goodness you're still here. I had hoped I wouldn't miss you. Hello, I'm Artemis," she put her hand out for his parents to shake, smiling brightly at them and wearing her trademark purple glasses.

"Lovely to meet you. My son informs us you will be joining us for dinner. I hope you don't mind Chinese," Rachel implored.

"Not at all. I love Chinese food."

"Are you a vegetarian?" Finn asked.

Artemis glanced over at Ian who rolled his eyes. "N-no. I'm a fan of chicken."

Finn made a show of puffing air out of his mouth in relief. "I like you already. Any fan of meat is a friend of mine." Rachel crossed her arms haughtily, backing toward the door.

"If you meat eaters are ready to go, I'm hungry and would like my veggies and rice. Let's move."

Forty-five minutes later, they were greeted at the door by an old fat Tinker and their new black Newfoundland puppy, Happy, so named because he always appeared to have a smile on his face. Artemis shied away from the rambunctious pup that had taken an immediate liking to the tiny girl and grew anxious when he stuck his nose up her skirt.

"Back off, crazy. Go lay down!" Ian pointed toward the living room but the puppy didn't understand, just tilting his head and swiveling his ears before barking and following his father into the kitchen where the food was and his brothers could be found.

"Is your new hobby picking up chicks? Who's the girl?" Liam inquired as he grabbed his General Tso's and a plate, making his way to the dining room.

Rachel tsked. "Liam, that is extremely rude. This is Ian's friend from school, Artemis."

"Like the Greek goddess, nice." Zach flirtatiously winked at her as he handed her a plate, making her blush and giggle and setting Ian's blood ablaze. He had forgotten to take into account his brother's insatiable flirtatious nature when he invited Artemis over.

"Yes, my mother has always been fascinated with Greek mythology and Artemis is her favorite Greek goddess. My younger sister is Athena and I have a younger brother Apollo. Most people just find our names weird but I quite like them."

"Well, I think Artemis is a lovely name." He flashed a winning smile making her swoon.

Ian stepped between Zach and Artemis, his jaw set and his eyes hard. "Why don't you go sit down?" he suggested to his brother, his teeth gritted and voice gruff.

"Calm down, baby brother." He condescendingly patted his head until Ian gripped his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, forcing a squeal from his mouth.

"Don't call me that!"

"Break it up, chuckleheads!" Finn smacked their heads together and Ian released him, Zach mockingly laughing at him before darting out of the kitchen to the dining room.

Rachel leaned closer to Artemis. "I apologize for my sons' behavior. I wish I could say it wasn't like this every day but that would be a lie. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water's fine," she answered shyly.

"Okay, go sit down, make yourself comfortable." Rachel shooed her out of the kitchen and dished out her own plate of food.

Dinner went smoothly other than Ian's constant glare at Zach every time he spoke to Artemis. It was the fact that Zach always had to take everything Ian had that had caused Ian's first suspension. He very nearly had his first girlfriend until Zach had to come in and charm her away. She ended up picking neither of them but the fact remained that Zach only wanted her because Ian had shown interest first. There was no way Ian was going to let Zach sneak in and woo another girl he had growing affections for.

"Thanks for dinner, Mom, Dad, time for homework. Come on, Artemis, let's go." Ian jumped up from his seat, carrying all the empty dishes into the kitchen to deposit them in the sink before helping Artemis from her chair and leading her to his room, taking a moment to smack Zach in the back of the head. The constant smug grin on his face flew off as he leaned back in his chair and tried to punch Ian before he was out of reach, failing and instead falling backward in his chair.

Rachel closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as she tried to think about anything other than her sons' childish behavior. "Ian?" she called as a thought struck her.

"Yes, _Mom_," he replied tersely.

"You have until nine and then Artemis needs to go home. Your father can drive her."

"I can?" Finn finally perked up.

"Yes, you can. I need to get ready for bed…" She gripped his hand and bit her lip, Finn smirking, his eyes growing dark as he understood her meaning.

Ian scrunched his nose in horror, retreating down the hall to his room while Liam and Zach shoved away from the table and followed him, hot on his heels.

"How the hell did Roxy survive 18 years living in a room right next to them?" they could hear Zach asking aloud.

"Well, that cleared the room fast."

"Do we have to wait for bed?" Finn asked, growing anxious.

Rachel stood up and sauntered toward the stairs, picking up the pace and squealing as Finn followed her upstairs, unzipping his jeans as he went.

Down in Ian's room, he was sweating as Zach spoke with Artemis, making her laugh and feel good and special. That should be him doing all those things. She was his guest.

"Did you wanna go to the kitchen to work on this? We can spread out more."

"Sure." Artemis stood up from the desk chair and to his chagrin, Zach stood as well.

"Mind if I join you? I have homework to work on as well."

Ian's nostrils flared but he smiled pleasantly at Artemis, "How about you go set up? I'll be out in a minute. I just need to grab my calculator."

She smiled back and exited the bedroom, Ian closing the door behind her. "What the hell are you doing, Zach? Artemis is my guest, not yours, so stop hitting on her!"

Zach crossed his arms and grinned. "This is more than just a tutor session, isn't it?"

"Whether it is or not, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave Artemis alone. You can get any girl you want. You already took one from me. It's kind of a shitty thing to do to your brother."

Guilt washed over Zach at the memory and figured his brother was right and he kinda owed him for getting him suspended the first time. Of course he ended up suspended himself for that too, but he had been the one who set Ian off.

"Fine. I'll do my homework in here."

"Thank you," he sighed, the tension slipping from his body.

"If it's any consolation, I think she really likes you. But don't wait too long to make a move if you do like her. You don't want to end up in the friend zone."

The corner of Ian's mouth pulled up, a silent thank you for the brotherly advice. He grabbed his bag and found Artemis set up in the kitchen already.

Too soon, nine o'clock came around and Finn was climbing out of bed, leaving a sleepy and well satisfied Rachel twisted in the sheets to take Artemis home. Her eyelids were heavy and her cheeks were flushed as she sat up and pulled her legs close to her chest.

"How do you think the study date went?"

Finn tugged his sweatpants on, grinning at her. "Hopefully they were more productive than we ever were."

"Perhaps we should have checked on them."

"I'm sure they were fine. Artemis doesn't strike me as the type to move quite that fast."

Rachel yawned and laid back on the bed, stretching, pressing her hands flat against the headboard as Finn climbed over her to give her a kiss. "I'll be back shortly. Try not to fall asleep on me, hot stuff."

"I make no guarantees. It's been a _rough_ day…not that I'm complaining." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, pressing her swollen lips to his in a heated and sexy kiss. "Do try to hurry back…" She pecked him again and pushed at his chest to make him move.

"I hope traffic isn't too bad," he mumbled to himself as he left the bedroom.

From the stairs he could hear laughter in the kitchen and walked in to find Artemis staring a little dreamily at Ian, a big bright smile on her lips and Ian red-faced as he fought to breath from whatever had been so funny. His grin faded when he saw Finn walk in.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey. It's nine which means it's time for Artemis to go home." He threw his thumb over his shoulder to signal going.

"Wow, the time went really fast," Artemis added, looking at her phone. "I can't believe we've been sitting here just talking for over an hour."

"See? I told you math was easy and wouldn't take that long."

Artemis started putting her things away. "Not all of us can be math whizzes. If you stop skipping classes and just do your homework, you'll easily bring your grade up. You have to be the smartest in the class."

He blushed at the praise and stood as well. "Only when it comes to math. I'm pretty awful at everything else."

"Like I said, if you ever need help with any of your other subjects just give me a call. Heaven knows I owe you for the math help."

"I'll probably take you up on that offer. _To Kill a Mockingbird_ is killing _me_."

She laughed again and draped the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "I need to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow, maybe." She turned her head towards his father. "And perhaps, if I'm allowed, I can come over tomorrow to help you with _To Kill a Mockingbird_. It really isn't that tough of a book."

Finn rubbed his chin and nodded. "I'm sure I can clear it with the warden."

"Great. Then I'll meet you afterschool tomorrow. Thanks again, Ian."

"And thank you. Have a good night."

They all walked to the door, Happy following behind them as he had been sitting in the kitchen watching Artemis all evening after Zach had brought him back from his walk, and waved to her as she got on the elevator.

Closing the door, Ian fist pumped at earning another date with her. Sure, it wasn't a _real_ date, but it was a start, a foot in the door and that was all he needed. He would wait for the right in and strike when it arrived, asking if perhaps she'd like to do something other than homework with him sometime. He hoped the sparks he had felt all night were mutual and it wasn't merely his brain playing tricks on him. Ian really like Artemis and it would be stellar if she liked him too.

Ian meandered down the hallway to his room to find Zach sprawled on his bed in his boxers, reading a Maxim.

"Please tell me you at least got a number?" he inquired, not bothering to spare him a glance and flipping a page.

"Better. She's coming over again tomorrow night."

"I guess getting suspended and being forced to find a hobby wasn't all bad after all. Just goes to show that crime _can_ pay."

"Except for the fact that I'm grounded until Mom thinks I'm rehabilitated. I'm going to be staring at these four walls for the rest of high school."

"At least you have Bianca and Naomi to look at," motioning toward the large breasted and nearly nude swimsuit models gracing their walls.

He shrugged and pulled his shirt off. "True."

As he settled in for bed, Ian's mind raced with possibilities of what the next night would be like until his mind drifted to further down the line and back again to what had led to his fortunate misfortune.

He had to try to be better and less confrontational if he wanted to succeed and honestly, he was tired of being the troublemaker his parents were always talking about quietly, discussing ways to help him release his anger in less destructive ways. For the first time since he was little, he felt excited about the next day and what it could bring and he felt positive about the future.

Ian snorted when he realized the irony of it all, his parents had set out to punish him for his behavior but instead wound up giving him something to strive for. He guessed that was what they had been trying to accomplish all along.

Either way, life was looking up and Ian couldn't be any happier about it as his exhausting day finally caught up with him and he slipped into a quiet sleep.


	52. Revealing

Keep in mind that season three did not happen in this little universe I've created. I may pick and choose some things that did happen that I enjoyed, but overall they're different. Having said that, if anyone wonders what Finn and Rachel's senior prom was like in my world, that will be answered in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>May 22<strong>**nd****, 2038**

"Mom, could you please stop taking pictures of me?" Roxanne grumbled, putting her hand out as the flash went off for the hundredth time that day.

"It's your first prom. I want to be sure to document every moment. I have entire albums dedicated to my proms…although I prefer the second one," Rachel insisted.

Roxy sighed and grimaced as her mother's stylist Lynn pulled too hard on her hair again. "So I've heard."

"Have I told you about my junior and senior proms?" Before Roxy could even begin to formulate an answer, Rachel was off. "My first prom was while your daddy and I were broken up. I went with this guy Jesse that your father still can't stand and they ended up getting kicked out because your father was jealous and threw a punch at Jesse after he told him to beat it. Well, at first I was _horrified_ that your father got my date kicked out but my friends stepped in to fill the void and I ended up having a pretty great time…even if Quinn did slap me. She blamed me for losing her stupid prom queen crown because your father was in love with me and not her.

"After it was over, Jesse found me and took me home. He had some very choice words about your father's actions but I actually found him rather hot for fighting over me albeit confusing and misplaced as he was dating Quinn. But then next year…" Roxanne groaned. She wouldn't get her mother to shut up until she was finished even though Roxy had heard the story dozens of times. "…was a thousand times better, despite the theme being dinosaurs. I wore a gorgeous pink mermaid dress and your father looked so handsome in his suit and tie. Of course he looked good junior year but your father really wears a tie better than a bowtie.

"He ended up winning prom king and Quinn won prom queen and it was entirely aggravating having to watch them dance together but your father made it up to me that night with the most romantic…"

"You're all set!" Lynn crowed, seemingly overjoyed at not having to listen to Rachel talk anymore. Roxy envied her as she would still be stuck with her mother until Isaac picked her up later.

The woman handed her a mirror and spun her around to see the loose French braids on either side of her head lead into a large rose shaped bun on the back of her head. It was perfect.

"Thank you, Lynn! It's beautiful."

"You're absolutely welcome, my dear. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use your bathroom then head out. I have two girls of my own to get ready for prom. I put enough bobby pins and product in your hair that a hurricane shouldn't mess it up, so don't worry too much about your hair tonight, okay?" She hugged Roxanne and ran to the bathroom.

As Roxy turned back to her mother she was blinded by yet another flash. "God, Mom! Are you trying to make me go blind? Because you're really succeeding."

"I'm just getting pictures of the finished look. Now turn so I can get some of your entire head."

Roxy reluctantly allowed her mother to photograph her head when her father knocked on her bedroom door frame. "Kurt's here with your dress."

"Has Daniel arrived yet? Roxy has yet to get her make-up done," Rachel fussed.

"If he had showed up I would have mentioned it," Finn replied, his tone rather tense.

Finn had been grumbly all day as his wife and daughter planned out the day precisely for Roxanne's first prom. It wasn't the first big dance she had ever attended but it was the first one she ever attended with a boyfriend and Finn wasn't dumb, he knew what happened on prom night. Granted nothing happened on junior prom night as the girl he wanted to be with went home with St. Jackass and the girl he was with was still pissed at him when he took her home. But senior prom night was a totally different story. He had hickeys all over his neck and chest and brush burns on his ass and knees for a week after that night.

Things would not be good for anyone with the last name Puckerman if his daughter returned home that way.

"I shortened it just a tad so people would be less likely to step all over the bottom and ruin my delicate creation but it's still long like you wanted it," Kurt announced as he entered the bedroom carrying a garment bag and hanging it on her closet door.

"Thank you, Uncle Kurt!" Roxy beamed as she walked over to the bag and unzipped it. She smiled as she viewed the fiery red and white lace bodice. "It looks perfect."

"Allô, allô," a voice called from downstairs. "Is the prom girl here?"

Finn turned to his wife and said dryly, "Daniel is here."

Rachel glared at him. "I got that, thanks." She moved to the railing in the hall to call down to Daniel. "We're up here."

Daniel ran up the stairs and gave Rachel a kiss on each cheek as they greeted each other before following her into Roxy's bedroom.

"Let me see that beautiful canvas," Daniel cried as he walked over to Roxy and gripped her chin to examine her face. "You're so gorgeous you don't even need make-up if you ask me, but if you insist, I am here to serve." He took a little bow and turned around to face the adults in the room. "Everyone out, even Rachel. I need some time alone with Miss Roxanne." He clapped his hands together then made shooing motions.

"Daniel, I'm making Roxanne a scrapbook all about her prom so I need pictures of her getting ready."

Daniel looked back at Roxy for confirmation but she silently plead with her eyes to make him get her mother out of the room and off her back. He seemed to get the hint. "I'm sorry, Rachel, but I think we should save the rest of the pictures for Roxanne's big reveal."

"But-"

"Rach, we got three other kids you can over mother downstairs. Let's let Roxy get ready in peace." Finn put his arm around Rachel and started leading her out of the room but not before she was able to get one last picture of Daniel digging around his big bag of make-up.

As Kurt followed behind them he turned around. "When you're ready to get your dress on call me and I'll help you in case there are any problems." He closed the door behind him and Roxy breathed a giant sight of relief.

"Thank you for kicking her out. I love my mother but she was being a bit of a smother today."

"She's just excited for you. You've heard her prom stories." Daniel chuckled and pulled out face wash. "We're going to start from the beginning. Go wash and moisturize your face then we'll really get started."

Nearly an hour later when Isaac was due to pick her up, Daniel and Kurt were finished making Roxanne look prom queen ready. She twirled in her full length mirror and gushed over how amazing she looked.

"Isaac is going to drool," Kurt commented as he viewed his handy work. "I'm surprised you didn't want to keep it the original length. You have your mother's legs."

"Dad would never have let me out of the house. At least this way I stand a chance."

"That's true. Although I'm not sure how he'll feel about the all the skin poking through."

A knock on the door called their attention. "Roxy, Isaac is here."

Roxy smiled brightly and did a little dance as she grabbed her clutch and turned to her helpers. "Thank you both so much for helping me get ready tonight. I feel like a million bucks."

"Well you look like even more, sweetie. Go have fun," Daniel kissed her cheek and Kurt gave her a squeeze before they walked out of the bedroom. Then to her minor embarrassment, Kurt announced her entrance as she walked down the stairs.

As soon as she hit the bottom stair her mother started with the camera again. Temporarily blinded, she couldn't see the pride on her mother's face, the wow on Isaac's mouth, or the anger in her dad's eyes. "Mother!"

"What?"

"You look amazing, Roxy. Red is really your color." Both of their cheeks turned crimson. Red was a rather significant color for them both.

"Thank you. You look really great too." Isaac of course matched Roxy, with the help of Kurt, and wore a satin red tie and vest with a white tuxedo jacket and black trousers. His hair was even styled for once.

"Hold on, Kurt…" Finn cut in, turning to his brother. "Since you were the one designing this, what in the hell were you thinking? She can't go out of the house in that!"

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Dad…"

"Don't 'dad' me. That's way too revealing. You have to wear something else."

Roxy looked at her mother to intervene. Now was when she really needed her help. "Finn, everything is covered. There is nothing wrong with her dress. I showed more skin at our prom."

"Her dress is see-through and that slit goes up to her hip."

"Mom wore one similar to the Golden Globes!" Roxy protested.

Finn rounded on her. "Your mother is also not a 16 year old in high school." He turned back to Rachel. "I'm not letting her leave this house looking like Jessica Rabbit."

Rachel sighed and patted her flustered husband's chest. "Finn, you're being a little ridiculous right now. Her dress is not see-through, it has white lining underneath the red lace, and you are not going to ruin her night, understand?"

"I can see her skin."

"That's only in a few spots. She shows more skin in a bathing suit." Rachel huffed as she grew impatient with him. "Finn, you are not making Roxanne change her dress and you are going to let her have fun tonight. Now stop acting like a baby." She turned back to her daughter with a smile. "You look beautiful, Roxy. Can I take some pictures that you won't protest now? It's my right as your mother to take pictures of you before prom."

"If you must," she finally conceded.

They spent the next twenty minutes taking dozens of photos and the entire time Finn's expression bounced between worry and anger. He knew he was going to have to let Roxy grow up eventually but he wasn't ready for that yet. She was his little girl and he didn't like that she was turning into a woman. Pretty soon she would be graduating high school and going to college and leaving his house and acting like a woman. He hated that she was changing right before his eyes.

He also hated how Isaac looked at his baby like he couldn't wait to get at what was hidden beneath her dress. Ever since he caught them in that closet he had fully understood why Rachel's dads would always hate him just a little bit. It didn't matter how old she got, Finn would never think any guy was perfect for his little girl or deserving of her.

"Okay, Mom, I think we've got plenty of pictures. If we don't get going now we'll miss our reservation," Roxy explained, growing tired of holding the same pose over and over.

"I'll have her back by two, I promise." Isaac said mostly to her father.

"You better." Finn stared him down and Isaac cleared his throat as he looked anywhere but at his girlfriend's father.

"Right, so…let's go." As Roxy walked past her father she shot him a glare and yanked her boyfriend along behind her.

He followed behind them to close the door and scare Isaac just a little more before he disappeared into the elevator and once his child was gone, Finn turned around to find his wife behind him.

"You need to lay off of Isaac and let Roxy be. They're good kids. Don't you remember what it was like being their age?"

"That's what worries me. When we were their age…" He took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Come on, let's get ready."

"Roxanne is going to kill us…mostly you."

"I won't stop her from enjoying her prom. I'm just going to monitor and be there in the event something should happen." Finn shrugged and headed for the stairs leaving Rachel, Kurt and Daniel in the living room. Then the boys joined them.

"Since Roxy's gone now can we watch TV?" Zach asked his mother.

"I suppose. And since your father and I are going out and Kurt isn't prepared to feed you all, I'll let you get pizza tonight as long as you clean up after yourselves and do not give your uncle a hard time."

"Is Bartie here?" Ian inquired, looking around for his cousin.

Kurt shook his head. "No, Bartie is grounded for destroying his sister's shadow box for her art class, but you have me all night."

Ian's expression soured until he realized the advantage. "Can we get cannolis when we go to get pizza?"

Unfortunately, his mother squashed that thought. "You had ice cream earlier and I told you if you had it after lunch you had to have fruit for your dessert. Kurt, do not buy him a cannoli." She backed toward the stairs. "I'm going to get ready. Daniel, I'll need some assistance, please."

"It's why I'm here." He was right behind her on the stairs.

Kurt looked at his pouting nephew and leaned down to speak to him. "Maybe we can get a mini cannoli for you if you behave." Ian smiled at him before joining his brothers on the couch to watch Cartoon Network.

An hour and a half later, after meeting Addy and her date Martin for pre-prom dinner, Roxy and Isaac were entering the finely decorated gymnasium and getting in line to have their pictures taken in what appeared to be a shimmery grotto reminiscent of something that could be seen in _The Little Mermaid_. The theme was Under the Sea, not entirely original, but the school had gone nearly all out. Light up jellyfish hung amongst streamers from the ceiling while motorized sharks swam through the air above and other colorful fish covered the walls and shined as the changing colors of light reflected off them. A giant sunken ship, where voting for the prom king and queen was taking place, was set up in the corner while a sitting area opposite the stage appeared to be made of seashells. It looked like a giant fish tank and even had underclassmen volunteers wandering around dressed as various aquatic life taking care of cleaning up and manning the snacks and drinks.

If they had done such a professional job with junior prom, Roxy couldn't wait to see what senior prom would look like next year.

"So…how long do you think we'll be here?" Isaac asked with concern. He didn't know anyone besides Roxy and was eager to get to the next phase of their night.

"We just got here, Isaac. I want to get my pictures in the grotto and not vote for Annette Blonski because if I have to deal with her rubbing her win in my face during math for the rest of the year, I will commit. Plus, I want to show off my hot boyfriend."

His mouth curved into a pleased smirk. "Am I your trophy boyfriend?"

She pressed a light kiss to his lips. "You are tonight."

Once through the dreadfully slow moving line, Roxy attempted to drag Isaac right to the seashell seats but he stopped her. "Don't you want to dance? That's kinda the point of prom."

"Really? I always thought the point was to dress up in a fancy gown and pretend to care who wins king and queen?"

"Well, that too. Do you really just want to sit here all night though? That's really boring and we could easily do that anywhere."

Roxy looked around the gymnasium at her peers and nibbled on her lip in worry. She was a horrid dancer and feared being ridiculed for it. Her father might have been okay looking goofy in high school, but she wasn't.

"Rox, you don't need to freestyle in a dance circle or anything. Just come here." He tugged her closer and walked out to the dance floor, putting her hands around his neck and his hands on her sides as he swayed them to the beat. "See, not that scary."

"That's because it's a slow song. What happens when a fast one comes on? My destruction radius is about six feet and I can easily see a few of these girls going down."

Isaac just chuckled and kissed Roxy's forehead as his hands smoothly slid lower to her hips. Roxy didn't miss the motion but she didn't really mind. She closed her eyes and listened to the music reverberating in her boyfriend's chest until he began to hum along. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck and she was beginning to lose herself in their dance…until a familiar voice brought her happy night to a screeching halt.

"You move those hands any lower and I'll remove them from _your_ body," Finn stated as he danced up next to his daughter with his wife in his arms, eyeing Isaac's hands dangerously close to being below the waist.

All the blood drained from Roxy's face as her worst nightmare came to pass. Her parents were at her prom.

"Dad….Mom…what are you doing here?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"We're chaperoning and trying to avoid that new teacher, Miss Thompson. She keeps tracking us down and asking your father for a dance. The PTA asked for volunteers and your father signed us up."

Roxy stepped away from Isaac who discreetly hid behind her, silently watching the interaction. "You did this to spy on me," she discerned easily. "Oh, God! You are unbelievable, Dad! This is a total invasion of my privacy and right to a parent free night."

"Chill out, Roxy. We're not spying. We're here to keep order if necessary and prevent any underage drinking or public indecency. I didn't even notice you were dancing until I twirled your mother and a couple left the floor. I just thought we'd come over and say hello."

"And scare Isaac further?"

"I'm not scared," he mumbled behind her.

"Yeah, and I'm not pissed as hell right now," Roxy replied with biting sarcasm.

"I cannot believe you would let him do this, Mom! This is my _prom_ and he is ruining it!"

Rachel looked a little guilty but tried her best to make her daughter calm down. "It's really not that big of a deal, sweetie. Once this conversation is over we will leave you alone to enjoy your night. It will be like we aren't even here. I promise."

"You can't promise that. Everyone knows who you are and that you're my mom and a lot of these kids had dad in elementary school. You aren't exactly inconspicuous." She could already see some kids looking at her. "You're embarrassing me and I'd really appreciate it if you could leave."

"We can't leave. We're here through the end to help with clean-up," Finn informed her rather smugly. There was no way Roxy and Isaac could sneak off if they knew they were being watched and Isaac had to have her back by two. It had been the perfect plan to foil any potential attempts at his little girl becoming a woman. He didn't want her to be a prom night cliché.

Roxanne glared at her father, clearly pleased with himself at spoiling her junior prom, and didn't say anything as she walked toward the sunken ship, towing Isaac along behind her. He nearly bowled her over when they came to an abrupt stop at the end of the line to vote for prom king and queen.

"Can you believe him?" she asked as she spun around to face him, a note of hysteria in her voice. "He didn't volunteer because he wanted to help the PTA, he volunteered because then he could continue to lord over us like he always does. When is he going to get it through his head that I'm not a child anymore?"

"He's just looking out for you. You're the only daughter he has."

"Well, it isn't fair. He never acts this way with the Stooges. I can guarantee you he won't crash their proms."

"Roxanne. It's going to be okay. It isn't the end of the world."

"But now we can't skip out early. He's going to be following my every move."

He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a calming kiss. Her tense body relaxed and when they broke apart she took a deep breath.

"There's always my prom next month. Your dad can't reach us there and my parents couldn't give a crap about the PTA. Hell, we can completely skip my prom and just go straight to our private party." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"Next," a high pitched whine called from behind Roxanne in line. She turned around and found Amelia Saunders manning the voting booth. She wasn't exactly the person Roxanne had expected to be running prom committee as most people couldn't stand her, but really, she didn't care.

"Hi Roxy." Her eyes flickered over to Isaac. "Who is this?" She sat up straighter and a little smirk popped on her face.

"This," she wrapped her arms around him to demonstrate, "is my boyfriend…Isaac."

"Isaac…very nice to meet you. I'm Amelia. Are you new here?" Her voice was sickly sweet and grating on Roxy's nerves.

"No. I don't go to school here. I go to a regular old public school in Queens."

Amelia laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Well, there is absolutely nothing wrong with public school. I'm here on academic scholarship myself…unlike most of the student body." She eyed Roxy.

Roxy rolled her eyes. It wasn't her fault her parents could afford to send their kids to a really great private school. She didn't pick it, they did, and she actually did have great grades and could get her own scholarship if she needed one.

"I never said there was." Isaac looked at Roxy and they shared an awkward smile.

"So, could I please cast my vote? I'd like to get back to dancing with my boyfriend."

"Sure." She handed her a ballot and a pen and Roxy checked the boxes of those she disliked least. She dropped it in the box and shot Amelia a forced smile before wrapping her arm around Isaac's waist again and walking toward the snacks.

Unfortunately, her father had the same idea as he stuffed a cucumber sandwich into his mouth, Miss Thompson trying in vain to earn his attention on the opposite side as she manned the punch bowl.

"What did I do to deserve this hell?" she exclaimed to the ceiling, hoping God could hear her and maybe give her dad something non-life threatening but enough to get him to go away.

Isaac held her back momentarily and whispered in her ear. "Your dad doesn't know about…" he trailed off hoping she'd understand.

"Trust, if and when he finds out, you will know it." She turned back around and angrily threw some chocolate covered strawberries and caramel popcorn on her plate.

"Rossy, 'ou got-a try te 'inger san'wiches," Finn said through a mouthful of mini sandwiches, holding the plate he'd made out for her.

Roxy ignored him and stormed away with her plate to sit in the seashell area.

Rachel walked up next to her husband and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her husband stuff his face. "These snacks are for the students, Finn. We ate dinner earlier." She slapped his hand away from taking another five chicken salad finger sandwiches. "And you have to leave Roxy alone. She isn't having fun at all because she's so worried about you embarrassing her or constantly interfering in her night out with her boyfriend. Don't you remember how annoying it was when Quinn kept pestering you about making the rounds for last minute prom votes? I certainly do. She made it very difficult for us to just have fun and that is what you're doing now."

Finn swallowed the food in his mouth. "It's not like I'm following her around. I said hello and offered her a sandwich."

"But your reasoning for being here is very clear. You're trying to keep her on a leash, Finn. I know you don't care about keeping kids from spiking the punch bowl or getting into fights. You're here only to watch Roxy and I do not approve."

"If you feel that way, why did you come with me then?"

"To keep you in check. I know you would have followed her around all night if I weren't here to monitor you."

Finn wanted to protest but knew better than to argue when she was absolutely right. He just wanted to be sure she was being safe and responsible and that Isaac wasn't pressuring her into anything she didn't want to do. Despite having a vastly different approach with women, he was still Puckerman's son and that automatically gave Finn cause to worry.

"You know, every so often, I think what would have happened if we had gone to junior prom together instead of you with Quinn and me with Jesse."

"It probably would have been a lot like senior prom."

"Would you like to test that theory?"

Rachel stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist as he rested his hands on her neck. "Are we going to be a prom night cliché?" he flirted, rubbing his thumbs over the apples of her cheeks.

"That would only work if we were virgins," she lowered her voice and gripped his jacket, "but we can pretend we're horny teenagers." Rachel chuckled and pushed up to softly kiss Finn on the lips.

"After I make sure our daughter doesn't turn herself into a walking cliché, I'm totally open to that idea." He glanced over in the direction she had walked but couldn't see anything through the throng of dancing teenagers.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about her ever being a prom night cliché."

"Yeah." Finn was about to kiss Rachel again when what she said really struck him. He pulled away, his eyebrows scrunched in thought. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean by what?"

"That I don't need to worry about her ever being a prom night cliché?"

Rachel's eyes widened and Finn could see her swallow as she looked away from him. "I simply meant that she has a good head on her shoulders and wouldn't do something as frivolous as losing her virginity on prom night. Now come on, let's go dance again." She tried pulling Finn away but he remained rooted in place.

"Rachel."

"Yes?" she replied.

"You're hiding something from me."

Rachel laughed and waved that notion off. "Of course not."

"Have Roxanne and Isaac…" he was growing so enraged at the idea that he couldn't finish the sentence.

Sensing that he was going to do something drastic whether she told the truth or not, Rachel finally let the cat out of the bag.

"Finn, don't do anything stupid. Remember what happened last time. You nearly killed Isaac."

"How long have you known?" he growled out.

"It happened in February. I caught her that day and she begged me not to tell you because she knew how you would react." Rachel could hear the plea in her voice.

"So you two have been lying to me since February?!"

"Really Finn, it wasn't something Roxy felt comfortable discussing with you. It's not really our bus-"

"Not our business?! Rachel! We're her parents, she's a child!"

"No, Finn, she is not!" Rachel took a deep breath and a tight grip on Finn's hand. "Roxy is not a baby anymore and you refuse to accept that. She's growing up and whether it was with Isaac or some other boy, this was going to happen eventually. At least we know she is being smart and safe about it with someone she loves."

"No, _you_ know. You've had me in the dark for months about this. What happened to no lying? Why didn't you tell me?"

"To be honest, Finn, I didn't tell you because it broke my heart to see how scared Roxanne was when _I_ found out. She loves you, but after how you reacted when you found out about her relationship with Isaac, I can't blame her for not wanting you to know. You have a temper and tend to resort to violence fairly quickly. I don't think she wanted to watch her father go to jail for beating her boyfriend to death."

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"You nearly collapsed his trachea."

He scoffed. "Hardly. I didn't even use full force."

"It's rather moot how much force you did or didn't use because it still managed to scare your daughter and best friend's son so badly that they're afraid to even be in the same room together when you're around."

"Your dads did the same thing to me."

Rachel stared at him with judgment in her eyes. "I thought you wanted to be better than my dads? More understanding and less 'punch first, ask questions later'?"

Now Finn felt guilty. He was acting like that. Finn started walking away and Rachel jogged along behind him.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to have a few words with Isaac."

Panic spread through Rachel and she pulled hard on his arm to make him stop moving. "Finn, please think about what you're doing. We were them once and it would be extremely hypocritical of you to pulverize Isaac to dust."

"I'm just going to talk to him," he declared. At least he hoped that was all he was going to do.

Finn took deep breaths trying to keep his temper in check but as he got closer to the seashells where he could see Roxy and her friends sitting and laughing, his resolve to stay calm was slipping away. Isaac's arm was around Roxy's shoulders and her hand was creeping dangerously close to the area Finn wanted to rip off. He walked right up to Isaac.

"Come with me…NOW!" he barked at him, making the kid jump.

"Dad, what are you doing?!" Roxy cried as he ripped her boyfriend to his feet.

Finn could hear his girls shouting after him as he dragged Isaac toward the gymnasium doors and feel their hands on his arms trying to hold him back, but he had to deal with this. Once out in the empty hallway, Finn slammed Isaac against the wall.

The boy was petrified and the fear in his eyes suddenly reminded Finn of his own youth. He had been on the opposite side of this. Besides, he had already raged against him once and swore never to do it again. Finn released Isaac's lapels and let him relax but didn't let him move. As much as Finn wanted to keep his little girl little forever, he couldn't. She loved Isaac and he couldn't stand in the way of that, just like the Berrys couldn't come between him and Rachel. So he offered him an olive branch.

"Do you love my daughter?"

Isaac's eyebrow cocked and his glance swept over to Roxy's who appeared just as confused by the question. He nodded his head a miniscule amount. "Yes sir…?"

"Is that a question? Do you love her or not?"

"Yes, sir," he replied with more conviction this time. He swallowed thickly and seeing Roxy smile at him made him feel braver. "I've been in love with her since I was like five years old."

"Good. If you _ever_ break her heart…I will break you." Finn turned to walk away, before adding a piece of wisdom. "And always use a condom. Your family doesn't have the greatest track record with unplanned pregnancies and I'd prefer if my daughter didn't add to that." Every ounce of blood drained from Isaac's face and Roxy's mouth fell open. Finn turned around to look at his daughter. "Next time, don't make your mother lie for you. I think I'm going to head home now. I expect to see you back there by two and no later."

All Roxy could do was gape at her father. "You…you know?" she asked meekly.

"Just because I do doesn't mean I want to talk about it, but that doesn't mean I want to be lied to either. You aren't a little girl anymore and I guess I need to accept that."

Roxy threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight. "I love you, Daddy."

He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Roxy doll. Go have fun with your friends. But not too much fun. I'll still ground you if you come home drunk or high." She rolled her eyes and pulled away. Finn looked at his wife. "Are you joining me?"

"I still need to stick around to chaperone and inform Miss Thompson of your departure. I'm sure she'll be sad to hear you left," Rachel replied smugly. She really couldn't stand that woman's infatuation with her husband.

"Alright. I'll see you all at home then." He pulled Rachel in for a hug and kiss before turning to Isaac. He put his hand out for a shake. "Please be safe and take care of my daughter. She's all yours tonight."

Isaac nodded once. "I will, Uncle Finn."

Finn hugged Roxy one again and told her to have fun before making his way to the nearest exit. When he arrived home he was surprised to see the house in total chaos.

A pillow fort had been constructed in the corner, Nerf darts were stuck to all surfaces and littering the floor, while his children were running around half naked with camo paint all over their bodies. As he assessed the rest of the mess he would have to clean up, a dart hit him square in the eye.

"Fuck!" he screamed as he clutched at his watering eye. With his other good eye he looked up to see his brother in sniper position on the floor of the walkway outside of Roxy's room. "Kurt!"

"Sorry, I was aiming for your big forehead. Apparently it isn't as big as it looks." He stood up and was immediately assaulted by darts from under the dining room table where Finn had failed to notice the secondary fort. Kurt played up his death, finally succumbing to his demise at the bottom of the stairs, collapsing to the ground.

Ian came roaring out from under the table in triumph, placing his foot on Kurt's chest and raising his Nerf gun over his head as he roared. He looked like Rambo if Rambo were a chubby 10 year old with his hair glued into spikes.

"Have you been borrowing hair gel from Blaine?" Finn asked as Ian let Kurt back up and danced in celebration of his victory over Uncle Kurt and Liam. Zach joined him in his celebration as he came out from his hiding spot in the small space between the stairs and entertainment center.

"We used some of Rachel's mousse. He insisted spikes would be better to strike fear into those who opposed him." Kurt rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the statement. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you wanted to spy on Roxy?"

"I did…until Rachel told me that Isaac and Roxy have been…intimate." Kurt stiffened and tried to take a step away. "Would you relax? I'm not going to explode."

"Is Isaac lying dead in a storm drain right now? Do I need to call the cops? I love you and you're my brother but I will not lie about murder for you."

"Isaac is in one piece enjoying prom with Roxanne." Finn pulled away the front couch cushion of the fort and found his eldest son underneath playing a game on his phone. He stepped away from the fort to place the cushion back on the couch and sat down. "I wanted to kick his ass but…I don't want to make Roxy resent me. I don't want her too scared of how I'll react to never tell me anything. If she's going to be with anyone, at least it's with someone she loves and is being safe with."

"That was a sudden change of heart considering you nearly ripped his throat out a few months ago and pee himself a few hours ago."

"When I caught them at your party, I felt like I had become like Leroy and it scared me, but I still didn't like the idea of my daughter being old enough for a boyfriend. And today, I was getting that feeling again, but when I saw the genuine fear in Isaac, it hit me that he was me. He just wants to be with his girlfriend because he loves her. He isn't using her or playing her, he loves her, and I can't stop either of them from feeling that way anymore than Leroy and Hiram could stop me and Rachel. But if he does hurt her, I'm going to be the first one to make sure he pays for it."

"Wow, look at you finally growing up."

Finn shoved him and he chuckled.

Back at prom, Roxy was still stunned over the entire situation as she and Isaac slow danced amongst their peers. "Do you think he's on drugs? That could explain erratic behavior."

"I'm not questioning it. I'm just glad to have my all body parts attached and in their correct places."

"Maybe he had a brain aneurysm!"

"Rox," Isaac grabbed her cheeks and made her look at him, "let's just drop it. I thought you wanted to have fun tonight?"

"Of course I do. I just don't understand how my father remained so calm after learning about us. It's freaky."

Isaac shrugged and put his hands back on her hips. "Maybe he just trusts you enough to know you'll make smart decisions. Whatever it is, I'm happy about it and think we should just have a good time tonight. At least now we can skip out early as planned."

Roxy grinned at him. "This is true."

From near the snack table, Rachel watched her daughter smiling as she danced with her first love. She was honestly amazed that Finn had backed down instead of going with his first impulse to kill. It had been a huge step for him and one she hoped he would keep up. Whether they liked it or not, all their children were going to grow up and go out into the world and meet boys and girls and there was nothing they could do to stop it. They could only hope that someday they might find a love as special as what she had with Finn.

When the dancing had ceased, prom titles had been announced, and Roxy and Isaac spent a few quiet hours alone together, they found themselves outside Roxy's building.

"Thank you for escorting me to prom. I hope you had fun despite that first rather tense hour with my father around."

"I had a great time. I hope you aren't disappointed with mine next month since I only go to lowly public school."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm sure it will be splendid." Roxy took his hands in hers and tilted her head back to allow him to kiss her. "I need to get upstairs before my father has a conniption." They kissed again. "I'll text you later."

"I love you, Roxanne."

"I love you too, Isaac." She hugged him tightly and gave him one last lingering kiss before stepping inside and waving through the doors as he climbed back into the waiting cab.

When she made it upstairs, Roxy found her parents cuddling on the couch watching a movie.

"I thought you would be in bed by now."

Her father tilted his head back to look at her upside down. "And let you possibly get away with missing your curfew? Fat chance." He and Rachel sat up to see her better. "How was prom? D'jya win?"

"I wasn't even nominated."

"Neither was Uncle Kurt but he still won prom queen in a cruel twist of fate," Rachel stated.

"Annette Blonski won, unfortunately. Now I have to listen to her go on and on about how everyone loves her even more now. I can't wait for college."

"I can," Finn grumbled.

"Well, I'm beat so I'm going to bed. I will see you both in the morning." Roxy waved as she made for the stairs but halfway up she turned back to her parents. "Hey Dad…"

"Yeah?"

Her expression softened. "Thanks. I know I lied and-"

"Roxy, it's okay. I can't say I'm happy about any of this, but I'm going to be okay with it. I just want you to be safe and happy."

"Well I am." She gave him a soft smile. "Goodnight Mom, Dad." She continued up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her.

Finn sighed as he watched her go.

"I'm proud of you, Finn. You're dealing with this a lot better than I expected."

"I'm still not pleased with you." He arched his eyebrow and peered down at her from the side.

"Me?! What did I do?" Rachel exclaimed, taking offense.

"Well, you did keep this from me for months."

"For good reason."

"It's still going to take a while for me to get over the betrayal," he responded somewhat dramatically. "My own wife!"

Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm very sorry for betraying you. How can I possibly begin to make it up to you?"

"Groveling…lots of groveling." Rachel stood up and pulled Finn off the couch as well. "And no more making fun of my distinguished grey hair, more groveling, not making me run errands when the game is on…"

Finn listed off more ways Rachel could apologize for covering for Roxy as she led him into their bedroom and closed the door, ready to make prom night special for them once more. She had a good feeling it wouldn't take much else to earn his forgiveness.


	53. The King and His Queen

**May 19****th****, 2012**

She had been planning for weeks, poring over the details, searching for the perfect dress, making sure Finn got the right color corsage and boutonniere to match her pale pink mermaid gown, and fretting over Quinn's campaign for Prom Queen.

But now the night had arrived and Rachel wasn't going to let anything deter her from having a good time with her friends and her man on one of the last few occasions they would all be together.

Except…Quinn's persistent stalking was making that task rather difficult.

"Finn, we still have an hour to campaign. Could you please just dance with me? We're going to have to for the nominee dance anyway."

"And I will dance with you then. But I'm trying to enjoy prom with Rachel right now. Don't you want to enjoy your night with…who did you bring to prom again?"

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "I brought Kyle."

"Kyle? Really? You couldn't find a senior to bring?"

"I was going to go with Alex Bowman but Kyle made an enticing proposal."

"Where is he?"

"Getting me punch."

"Well, when he gets back, why don't you two go dance." Finn shooed Quinn away just as Rachel sauntered back over to the table. "That's what I'm going to do with Rachel." He stood up and grabbed Rachel's hand to pull her out to the dance floor, smoothing his hand around to the small of her back as he pulled her close.

"What was that all about?"

Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Quinn was asking to dance with me again. She's still hell bent on winning her crown and refuses to win with Brittany or Rick 'The Stick' as her king. I wish Puck would have been nominated this year. Then they could have won together."

Rachel placed her arms on Finn's shoulders and toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I want you to win."

"You do? But then I have to dance with Quinn if she wins. And she probably will."

"Well, that's kind of a downside, but I think you'll look really hot with that crown on your head. Girls like me don't get to say that they dated the senior prom king every day."

"What do you mean 'girls like you'?"

"I just mean, I'm not a conventional beauty, I'm not a cheerleader, I'm not popular…"

Finn held Rachel's face in his hands and forced her to look up at him. "Rachel, you're perfect. Any guy would be lucky to have you…especially prom king. You're gorgeous and sexy and make me feel like the luckiest guy on the planet for getting to love you."

Rachel's eyes sparkled as she bit her lip, blush tingeing her cheeks. "I love you so much." She pulled his head down to kiss him hotly on the lips and his hands slid down to her neck and shoulders. "We have some time until they announce the winners. Did you maybe want to find somewhere quiet to avoid Quinn until then? Because I can see her coming this way and she looks determined."

Finn turned to see Quinn dragging poor Kyle behind her, her face set as she bore her eyes into his. "What did you have in mind?"

The couple pushed through the throng of teenagers to get to the gym exit that would lead them to the choir room. They ran down the hall as fast as Rachel's heels would allow her to move until one fell off completely. Rachel tugged Finn back in attempt to stop him, but instead, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, bending down to pick up her shoes which had both ended up on the floor.

"Finn!" Rachel squealed as he rushed down the hall, skittering around the corner, patting her ass as he adjusted her body. Finn flew through the door and pushed it shut behind him, lowering Rachel to stand on his shoes so her bare feet wouldn't touch the floor. She gripped his lapels and he pressed her back against the door, kissing her softly, and running his hands down to her ass.

"Would you like a preview of what I have planned for us tonight?" Finn mumbled against her lips.

Rachel nodded her head quickly, giggling again as he lifted her and carried her to the piano. He sat her down on the top and ran his hands up her calves, pushing her dress up as he slid them higher.

"So what exactly do you have planned for us tonight?" Rachel questioned, squeezing his forearms as Finn sucked on her neck and pushed her thighs apart.

"I'm not telling you. You just have to trust me."

Rachel squeaked as Finn tugged her hips forward to the edge of the piano, hooking his hands under her knees to wrap her legs around his hips. He flipped Rachel's dress up and low whistled when he saw what was hidden beneath the fabric. Rachel blushed under his gaze. "Like what you see?" Her skin was smooth and bare, not even covered by a thong or anything. It was pretty kinky that Rachel was at a school function without her panties.

"Always." He grinned at her as he kissed her soft lips, placing his hand over her bare sex, feeling the wet heat pooling there. His long fingers slipped deftly inside her silky folds, caressing her spot slowly, his thumb circling her swollen clit.

Rachel's hips bucked against his hand and she slipped her fingers into his hair, holding his head as he left a mark on her neck. She moaned and her back arched, her breasts pressing into Finn's chest. Her nipples were so taught with arousal he could feel it through his shirt and her dress.

"Come for me, baby," Finn breathed into Rachel's ear, kissing just below it.

"Harder," she whined out, rolling her hips to get closer to him. Finn rubbed faster and harder, knowing just what she wanted, playing her like an instrument.

She fell back onto the piano, her back bowing off the shiny black top as she gripped his hand in hers, her other hand holding his forearm. Rachel's chest heaved as she came apart, drenching the hand Finn was using to finger her in her essence. He stroked her center until she pulled his hand from her flesh, sitting up and licking Finn's fingers. She sucked them clean of her juices and Finn's eyelids fluttered, his mind filling with ideas of what her tongue could do later.

Rachel flipped her dress back down and hopped off the piano, smoothing out the wrinkles that had formed from the scrunching of the material. "We should probably get back to the gym. The nominee dance will be starting soon."

"I don't care about the dance. I don't care about the crown. I just care about you." He rubbed her arms and kissed her forehead. "Why don't we skip the rest of the dance and get to the rest of the night?"

Rachel pouted at him. "Finn, this is our last dance here. It's our last night with all our friends-"

"Actually, Nationals will be the last night with all our friends," he interrupted. She stared at him. "Continue…"

"Not that I don't want to get to the rest of our night – I know you'll make it very special – but we'll have so many special nights just the two of us to come. I don't care if I have to watch you dance with Quinn for two dances, tonight is our last special night here. Despite everything bad that has happened in this school, so much more good has outweighed that. We have less than a month left of this phase of our life and I want to spend it with our friends while we can."

Finn sighed and nodded his head in understanding. "I guess I get that. It is our last chance to see Puck try to spike the punch bowl."

"And the first time we can act out some of the steamier scenes from The Tudors. You can be the king with the big shiny crown and I can be the naughty lady-in-waiting."

"I dunno. I kinda see you as more of a queen than a lady-in-waiting."

"I don't see the rest of McKinley thinking that way tonight."

"Screw the rest of McKinley. You're my queen and that's all I care about." Rachel pressed her lips to Finn's, taking his hands in hers.

"You're sweet and I love you. Now where are my shoes?"

After locating her heels, the couple took their time walking back to the gym, enjoying the other's company until a shrill blonde called their attention.

"Where the hell have you been, Finn? They've been ready to start the nominee dance for the past fifteen minutes. That's why I was trying to talk to you before. Now come on." She tried to grab his hand but Finn turned to face Rachel, taking both of her hands in his. Quinn huffed impatiently, tapping her foot as she waited.

"I'll be done shortly. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Finn. Knock 'em dead out there…not literally. You've already broken one nose and stepped on a few toes with your dancing."

"I said I was sorry."

Rachel chuckled and kissed his cheek. "And I forgive you for it all. Now go win that crown. I want to see if the real thing will live up to my mental picture of you wearing nothing but that shiny piece of golden plastic." She pushed him away and smacked his behind wishing him luck once more as he and Quinn joined the other nominees on the dance floor.

Sighing sadly, Rachel walked over to the punch bowl where Puck was loitering about mischievously. "Did you manage to spike the punch yet?"

"Yep. Lauren told Becky there were fireworks hidden under the stage and she told Sue. Her team of underclassmen has been searching under there for about twenty minutes now. I got an entire bottle of vodka in the kool-aid." He chucked his eyebrows at her and took a swig of the vodka infused punch. "So…where's Hudson? I thought you two would be attached at the lips after last year's prom."

She rolled her eyes before zeroing in on Finn swaying uncomfortably with Quinn who kept looking around, smiling sweetly at everyone to fool them into believing she was actually nice. "He has the nominee dance with the others so I had to sit out of this one. It's unfortunate but comes with the territory of dating one of the most popular boys in school."

"Yeah, I can tell Kyle is loving it too." Puck pointed out their fellow gleek who was staring daggers at the back of Finn's head from the table he and Quinn were seated at. His hands were balled into angry fists and he didn't look happy at the circumstances at all. "At least you ain't alone."

"I'm surprised you weren't nominated this year. You're popular and attractive."

"Prom is for suckers. I'm only here to spike the punch and get laid. Lauren wouldn't put out if I didn't bring her to this stupid thing again."

"You're a real charmer, Noah."

The song that had been playing ended and Figgins walked on stage, the spotlight hitting him as he tapped the microphone to see if it was on.

"Students of McKinley, settle down. Settle down, children." He waited until the chatter quieted before proceeding. "Welcome everyone to your 2012 McKinley Senior Prom." The crowd hollered and cheered wildly in response. "Yes, yes, exciting. Settle down. It is time once again to crown the Senior Class Prom King and Queen and to do the honors, I would like to bring Junior Prom Queen, Kurt Hummel, to the stage."

The crowd applauded as Kurt walked onto the stage, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. Though the sting had subsided significantly since the year prior, the humiliation of that night and title ate away at him over the past few weeks when he thought about it possibly happening again.

"And now, your nominees for Prom King…Mr. Finn Hudson," the crowd applauded raucously and Rachel screamed her head off, yelling 'I love you, Finn' at the stage and blowing him a kiss which he caught and returned to her, "Mr. Rick 'The Stick' Nelson," the crowd applauded but not to the level of Finn's name, "and Mr….Miss Brittany S. Pierce." Everyone seemed confused by Brittany's nomination for Prom King and it showed when the crowd was light on the cheering.

"And your nominees for Prom Queen are…Miss Missy Gunderson," a small group of people cheered loudly while everyone else clapped half-heartedly. Most people didn't even know Missy Gunderson. "Miss Santana Lopez," there was decidedly a much louder response and a few catcalls and whistles as Santana sauntered out onto the stage, blowing kisses and winking at no one in particular in the crowd. As Brittany and Artie were currently off again, she and Santana had decided to go to prom together as friends with benefits. "And lastly, Miss Quinn Fabray."

Quinn received the loudest cheers out of anyone that had graced the stage and she played to the crowd, waving like she was the Queen of England and smiling demurely as if she had a secret. When the noise finally settled down, Figgins continued.

"Can we have the envelope, please?" A kid in a tux handed over a plain white envelope with the results in it and Figgins took his time ripping it open. He looked out to the crowd and over to the male nominees before reading the result for Prom King. "Students, your 2012 Senior Prom King is…Mr. Finn Hudson."

Rachel jumped up and down, thrilled that her boyfriend had just won Prom King. Though it was a silly plastic crown and a title that really only mattered to a select few, Rachel was proud of Finn's accomplishment and thought it well deserved. "Go Finn!" she screamed at the stage, waving wildly at him as he stepped forward with a smile to wave back at her. Kurt placed the crown on top of Finn's head and handed over his scepter before shaking his hand in congratulations.

"And your 2012 Senior Prom Queen is…" he looked over at the expectant Prom Queen nominees as the drum rolled, "Miss Quinn Fabray." Quinn acted surprised as the crowd cheered for her, blowing kisses to the audience and fake crying. She bowed gracefully to let Kurt put the tiara on her head and nearly ripped the baton from his hands. Kurt congratulated her but she was too busy soaking up the praise from the crowd to notice.

"Students, your 2012 Senior Prom King and Queen…" Figgins put his hands out to display Finn and Quinn who started moving to the dance floor as Santana took the microphone. She started singing 'Love You Like a Love Song' and Finn reluctantly took Quinn into his arms.

"I think I'm prophetic," Quinn mused, pressing her head against Finn's shoulder. He thought it was a bit too intimate for their current relationship status, but he didn't want to shove her off him. "I told you back when we were dating we would be prom royalty together and I was right." She tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Wow, shocker that the head cheerleader and quarterback would be prom king and queen. It's not exactly an upset like last year."

Quinn shrugged and smiled when she saw Kyle standing at the edge of the floor waiting for her. "After the drama of the past three years, I wasn't sure if people would still see me as worthy of the title. They didn't last year."

"That's ridiculous, Quinn. If everyone hadn't been assholes trying to humiliate Kurt, you totally would have won last year. You're Quinn Fabray. You get what you want."

"I didn't get you." Finn looked mildly guilty. "But it's for the best. You and Rachel have something you and I never did and never would have. At the time I really hated you for breaking up with me, but now I realize it was best for everyone. I deserve someone who will look at me the way you look at Rachel, who will treat me like a princess, who will feel tethered to me no matter time or distance."

"Like I said, you're Quinn Fabray…you'll find a guy that will do all that." Quinn pressed her head back against his shoulder as they swayed together, her eyes falling shut. Finn's eyes flickered around the gym searching for his lady and when he found her, his heart felt like it grew three sizes bigger. It felt so wrong dancing with Quinn when the woman he loved was so close and waiting for him. He wanted so badly to go to her, take her in his arms, and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Finn was ready to leave the prom and spend the night showing Rachel just how much he loved her and what she meant to him.

When Santana's song finally ended, Finn said goodbye to Quinn and handed her off to Kyle before pushing through the crowd to get to Rachel. He took her into his arms and kissed her forcefully, holding her tightly and reveling in the feel of her body next to his.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he mumbled against her lips. "Prom is basically over."

"Can we stay just a little longer? I want another dance with you and we need to say goodbye to everyone and I want a picture on that dinosaur. I'm making a scrapbook and I still have so many pictures I need to get."

Finn sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was around ten and prom ended at eleven. "If you want to stay until prom is over, we can stay."

"Thank you. I promise I will make it up to you later." She puckered up her lips and gave him a gentle kiss before tugging him back onto the dance floor.

The pair meandered around the dance finding their friends and acquaintances and taking dozens of photos for Rachel's scrapbook. They laughed and reminisced over the past four years and by the time they were hopping off the dinosaur after getting their official prom pictures, Finn was more than ready to get home.

Rachel leaned into Finn as they walked to the Camaro Finn had begged his mother to borrow again, and started giggling. "What's so funny?" Finn inquired.

"I was just thinking how that dinosaur isn't the only thing I'll be riding tonight."

Finn flushed under the collar and he tugged on his tie. "I like the way you think." He opened the door and helped Rachel into the car, sure not to catch her dress when he closed it, and quickly sped out of the parking lot on the way home.

"What did you plan for us tonight? I'm still curious."

Finn lifted his vow of silence on his plans and explained. "Well, I was considering getting a room at the Marriott but then I heard all these other kids talking about getting rooms and that just seemed clichéd. So I got Burt and my mom a room and a gift certificate to Breadstix and the movies to get them out of the house. We'll have the place to ourselves."

Rachel tried to mask her disappointment, but as she spoke, she felt it was seeping through anyway. "So it's going to be just like any other night in your room."

"I think you'll be surprised."

They pulled into the garage a few minutes later and when Finn helped Rachel out of the car, he picked her up bridal style and carried her inside.

"Finn, I can walk to your room myself. You don't need to carry me all the way upstairs."

"We're not going to my room."

He carried her through the kitchen and into the dining room where Rachel gasped when she saw the set up in the living room.

"Finn, it's beautiful."

Pillows and blankets were lining the floor making a cozy little love nest covered by white and pink sheets that made it look like a childhood fort. A soft glow was provided by flameless candles scattered about the room and the whole place smelled of roses and vanilla. A little picnic basket was sitting in the corner along with Finn's iPod dock. It was so much more thoughtful and romantic than a hotel room hundreds of others had been in.

Finn placed her on her feet once more and slipped off his suit jacket, moving to the fireplace to light the logs sitting there waiting. Rachel slipped her heels off and knelt on the soft blankets lining the floor, waiting for Finn. Once the fire was roaring in the pit, Finn turned back to her and grinned.

"I hope you aren't too upset that I didn't get us a room."

"This is so much better than a room, Finn. When did you have time to do all this?"

"Burt and my mom both had to work today and I made sure they went right from work to the hotel so I would have time to set up. And Kurt and Blaine got a room so we don't have to worry about anyone walking in on us. We're totally alone here."

Rachel tugged on Finn's tie, pulling him close for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled away and clicked on the background music before reaching for the picnic basket. "I got something I know you'll love."

"A kitten?"

Finn tilted his head to the side. "Uh, no." He pulled out a bottle of pink champagne. "I know you love pink drinks so I bribed Puck to get me a bottle."

"I do love pink champagne."

"And I thought for a midnight snack…" He pulled out a tray of fruit and what looked like a fondue pot. "Chocolate covered fruit. I even bought that vegan chocolate you eat."

"Finn, you've thought of everything."

"But wait! There's more." He dug through the basket before producing a sparkling tiara adorned with diamonds and pearls…at least fake ones. Rachel was confused but let him explain. "I wasn't lying when I said you're my queen. I tried to nominate you for prom queen and wrote your name in on the ballot when I cast my vote and tried to get other people to vote for you too. Whether you won tonight or not, I wanted you to feel like royalty because that's what you are to me. I always want to make you feel like a queen."

Tears glittered in Rachel's eyes as Finn placed the tiara on her head and kissed her cheek softly. "You are the best boyfriend ever and I love you so much." She gripped his shirt and pulled him close, kissing him fiercely and with all the love she had in her being.

The champagne and food sat off to the side forgotten as Rachel began undoing Finn's tie, tossing it to the side and tugging his shirt out of his pants. They moved in a flurry of limbs to remove their clothes until nothing remained on their bodies but their crowns. Rachel sat astride Finn's thighs in the fire's glow as she pulled a condom from her clutch and tore it open with her teeth to roll the latex over his stiff length. She lifted her hips and teased his tip with her wet folds before sinking down on his cock, biting her lip and moaning as he stretched her.

Finn's hands found purchase on her thighs, gripping them tightly as Rachel began rolling her hips back and forth to create the delicious friction they both craved. He met her thrust for thrust and his head rolled back into the pillow when Rachel squeezed his hardness with her walls, leaning forward to attach her mouth to his. His hands ghosted up her sides to come to rest on her breasts, plucking at her peaked nipples, slamming his cock into her hot core and earning a whine in response.

He took charge and rolled them so Rachel was on her back, her thighs apart and her knees hooked over his arms as he knelt between her thighs, pushing inside her body roughly. "Oh fuck," she whined, gripping the pillow below her head, her eyes slamming shut. "Harder, Finn."

Finn moved his hands to her sides and lifted her, leaning back on his heels to slam her down on his throbbing cock, making her bounce in his lap. Her boobs jiggled in his face as he kissed the valley between them, her fingers tugging at his hair. He slipped his hand between them to thumb her nub and she shivered against his body, throwing her head back and squeezing him again. She was so close to coming and he wanted to make her scream as she did.

"Don't hold back, Rach," he groaned before wrapping his lips around her nipple and tugging on it lightly with his teeth. He circled her clit, pressing on it, feeling her tremble above him as she let go. Rachel screamed and clutched at Finn's head, pulsing around Finn as she seized in his arms, her pussy spilling its juices all over his skin. She rocked her hips into his and Finn swelled and spilled into the condom inside Rachel, dropping his head onto her shoulder, kissing her dewy skin. His crowned toppled from his head and Rachel reached around behind her to pick it up.

She lifted herself off of Finn and laid back on the blankets, taking Finn's hand and pulling him down to join her. Rachel placed his crown back on his head and kissed his nose. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

"I got to motorboat your boobs and fuck you. It's been a great night so far."

Rachel chuckled and hitched her leg over Finn's hips and he slid his hand along her thigh to her cup her behind. His stomach grumbled and they both looked down at his tummy. Rachel patted his belly before smoothing her fingers down to his velvety shaft, tickling him softly. "Do you want some fruit?"

"I'd really love some chocolate covered Berry." He nipped at her neck and rolled on top of Rachel before reaching over to turn on the fondue pot.

They made out, rubbing each other and using their hands to get each other off once more before taking a break to refuel with their snack. Finn dipped a strawberry into the melted chocolate and held it over Rachel's mouth just out of reach, forcing her to lift her head until she nipped the chocolate part off the strawberry and getting a kiss. Then he dipped his finger into the chocolate and ran his drippy finger down from her clavicle to her belly button. He licked the line from her belly up her chest, making Rachel giggle and dip her own finger into the chocolate. She traced his lips with her finger and licked and kissed the chocolate off.

Rachel sat up and straddled Finn's thighs, dipping her fingers into the pot again before drizzling the chocolate over his cock. He groaned at the heat and was hard in a flash. She pushed herself down his body and licked a stripe up from the base to his tip, smearing the chocolate around with her lips. She worked him into a frenzy until she could taste chocolate and cum mixed on her tongue, swallowing it.

She flipped her hair back and sat up, swiping her tongue around her lips to clean off the excess mess. "Yummy."

He pushed up onto his elbows and grinned at her. "I love chocolate." Finn dipped a piece of banana into the pot and popped the fruit into his mouth. He took a deep breath before jumping into action again. He gripped Rachel's hips tightly and lifted her to sit over his face, rolling them over so Rachel was on the ground and his head was between her thighs. Finn kissed her smooth folds, laving his tongue over her sweet skin. He dipped a piece of cantaloupe into the chocolate, smearing it over her flesh and dipping the fruit into her slit.

"This has got to be completely unsanitary," she breathed, her back arching as Finn licked the sweet candy from her skin.

He hummed against her. "Tasty though…" his tongue lapped at her chocolatey skin.

It didn't take long for Rachel to come in Finn's mouth, her legs gripping his head tightly. He ascended from between her thighs, running his chocolate covered hand up her stomach, leaving chocolate hand prints over her breasts. Finn cleaned her off with his mouth, taking his time to cover every inch of her creamy olive skin. By the time he was finished, they were cuddled closely, pulling a blanket up over their naked bodies and relaxing, absorbing the heat from the fire beside them.

"Thank you for making prom night amazing." She held his cheek in her hand and lightly pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Anything for my queen." He straightened her tiara. "That looks pretty good on you."

"Ditto. I can't believe I'm spending prom night wrapped in the arms of the king." She pressed her hand against his heart. "I never believed that I would be dating the most popular boy in school. Sure, I dreamed about it and played out the fantasies in my head…but I never _believed_ it. Even when we dated the first time. I still didn't feel like I was worthy enough of you, I doubted myself because I wasn't popular and well liked like you, but now I see that it doesn't matter who's popular and who isn't. What matters is that we love each other and always will. How we feel about each other is the only thing I care about."

"I don't care what anyone says or thinks. You're my girl and I love you and nothing will ever change that." They kissed and Finn wriggled uncomfortably.

"What are you doing?"

He pulled a face and lifted his hips. "I think I got brush burn from the carpet on my ass."

She giggled and placed her hand on his backside, rubbing it. "Let me see if I can make it feel better." Her feet slid up his calves, her leg hitching over his thigh pressing her core into his hips. She could feel him getting hard again and reached behind him to grab a condom. Slipping it on, Rachel guided him into her opening, tucking him inside her and rocking her hips back and forth. She sucked on his neck hard, marking him with a hickey to match her own in the same spot. "I love how your cock feels inside me. It's like you were made for me."

Finn slowly fucked her, penetrating deeply with each rock of his hips, pressing her down into the pillows and blankets, pinning her by her wrists and at the hips. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, thoroughly enjoying the love they felt throughout their whole beings.

They came intensely at the same time, going limp with sated exhaustion until Finn pulled off the condom and threw it with the other. Their bodies were sweaty and covered in little bite marks and hickeys, angry red brush burn on their behinds, knees, and elbows where the blankets had shifted from their activities.

Finn sat up, lifting Rachel with him, and put her on her feet. "I'm going to clean up." Rachel backed out of the fort and left Finn alone to tend the fire and reset the blankets and pillows to their former state. When he was finished, he poured them some flutes of champagne and stretched out so his feet stuck out of the entrance. As he laid there, Finn thought about how much better senior prom had been than junior prom. No one got kicked out, no one got humiliated, he left with the woman he wanted to, and made love with her. All in all, it had been a successful day. It had also been tiring.

He allowed his eyes to slip closed as he waited for Rachel to return but by the time she opened the sheets back up to get inside the fort, Finn was lightly snoring. She slipped under the blanket next to him and draped her arm over his chest, settling her head on his shoulder to cuddle him. Rachel let dreams overtake her and the king and his queen slept happily through the night.

**May 20****th****, 2012**

The next day after an early morning romp in the fort and naked clean-up before a joint shower, Rachel found herself in her room decorating the final page of her Senior Prom scrapbook. She smiled at the memories captured and the memories made that only she and Finn shared and mere hours later she already remembered them fondly.

She had just put in the picture of her and Finn dancing to 'Take My Breath Away' that Kurt had snapped for them when a knock on the door called her attention. "Come in." The door opened and Finn stuck his head in. "Hey prom king."

"Afternoon, m'lady." He bowed his head as he walked into her room and Rachel shifted the scrapbooking supplies on her bed to make room for him. "Scrapbooking already?" he asked, picking up the crazy glue and sitting next to her.

"I had the time so I thought I would get a jump on it. Wanna look at it with me?" Finn nodded and Rachel nestled in his lap to page through the book.

"Have you ever considered scrapbooking for a career? This looks professional grade." He was genuinely impressed with Rachel's craftsmanship.

"Well, if the Broadway idea falls through, I'll definitely keep scrapbooking in mind," she chuckled. "I just enjoy reminiscing sometimes. It'll be nice when someday I can show these to our children and tell them the stories of our wild youth."

"I hope not all the stories. We don't want to scar them."

"Don't worry, when I tell them about our prom night I will leave out all the raunchy sex bits. We wouldn't want to give our children ideas or nightmares. But I will tell them about the romanticism you demonstrated and how hot my king looked in his crown."

"And don't forget to mention how beautiful you looked in that gown."

"That's what the scrapbook is for…to show them." She tilted her head back to stare up at him. "Just think, the next time we have to deal with prom will be with our first born."

Finn shivered at the thought. "I just hope we have all boys. I cannot deal with sending a daughter to prom with a date. Just thinking about her doing what we did last night…I don't like it."

"If you want boys then I guess you need to have a talk with your boys." She brushed her fingers along his groin. "But if we have girls…you need to accept that she's going to date boys…or girls perhaps."

"Never."

"Finn…" she warned, turning in his arms, "how would you like it if my dads didn't let me date? You have to be fair."

"If and when we have a daughter I'll think about it. Kids are a long way off yet. I'd rather think of more pressing things right now."

"Like what?"

Finn pointed at the picture of Rachel sitting in his lap at their table. "Like reminiscing about what you wore under that dress." He waggled his eyebrows at her before tackling her to the bed.

Prom had definitely given them a lot of good memories.

* * *

><p>I really do apologize for the wait on this one. I haven't been that inspired for Dates as of late and I've been busy with school and work. Having said that, I'm going to be taking a little hiatus from Dates for a while until I finish up PFTW. It's just too difficult working on more than one fic with everything else I have going on. I'm not abandoning Dates by any means, I'm just taking a break. I will be back with more tales of the Finchel family in a few weeks. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story since it was Holiday. You're all fabulous and I appreciate you all.<p> 


	54. Turkey Day Trouble

As a tasty Thanksgiving treat, I decided to write a chapter of Dates. I hope this satisfies your hunger. :)

* * *

><p><strong>November 24<strong>**th****, 2016**

"I hope they like my pie. I know not everyone is as attuned to and in love with vegan baked goods as us." Rachel fidgeted with the pie in her hands, wondering yet again if pecan was the best choice. "Should I have gone with pumpkin?"

Finn pulled Rachel close and kissed the top of her head. He wasn't going to tell her that she was the only one who actually loved vegan anything, but he could admit that he did love Rachel's baked goods, even when vegan. "I'm sure they'll love it. Your baked goods are the best." He turned her face toward him and kissed her full on the lips. "Our stop is next."

The train arrived at the station and the couple departed to head for the street to catch the bus. "It feels so weird not to be going back to Lima to spend Thanksgiving with our families. I still can't believe we're attending our first Thanksgiving in New York with Noah and Anjali at their _house_ they share as _newlyweds _with their _baby_. Who would have thought I'd be saying that about Noah?"

"He's definitely grown up a lot since high school. I still can't believe he bought a house. Knocking a girl up then marrying her in Vegas I can believe though."

Prior to purchasing their home in Maspeth, which wasn't the easiest to get to without a vehicle, Puck and Anjali had been sharing Puck's one bedroom in a sketchy area of Astoria. Once Jasmine arrived however, they had to start getting real about their future. A one bedroom apartment wasn't going to work forever so Puck made the biggest financial commitment of his life – he bought a three bedroom home to raise his family in. It was the most grown up decision he'd ever made.

"I just hope there's a house left when we get there. You know Anj's mom hates Puck and chances are the in-laws will not get along. Neither of them are happy about their unexpected pregnancy and shot-gun wedding in Vegas," Finn continued.

"They've never even met. I'm sure they'll be civil."

As they reached the front door of the house after the short bus ride however, Rachel knew she was wrong. Shouting could be heard through the wooden door and Rachel grimaced up at Finn. He stared down at her with a similar expression. "Something tells me they're not getting along."

They both took deep breaths and Rachel rang the doorbell. The shouting ceased and footsteps pounded before the door flew open to reveal a flustered Anjali. She brushed her hair out of her face and forced a smile for their benefit.

"Rachel! Finn! So glad you're here…thank God you're here," she muttered still wearing the false smile.

The couple entered the house and Rachel saw Lynn Jeeri sitting on the couch fuming while Adele Puckerman sat in an armchair in the corner of the living room shaking her head side to side furiously. Shuffling could be heard coming from the kitchen and Rachel assumed it was Puck working on dinner.

"I brought pecan pie. It's vegan, but Finn's had it before and he says it's as good as a non-vegan pecan pie."

Anjali's eyes widened and she smiled genuinely. "I'm sure it's delicious. Your banana bread is divine. Mom, I'm sure you're excited for pecan pie. It's your favorite." Anjali turned toward the grumpy woman who sneered distastefully at the dessert.

"Vegan? That doesn't sound natural."

"Oh, it's all natural, Mrs. Jeeri, I assure you."

"I don't mean the ingredients. I mean the lifestyle. Animals and their byproducts are meant to be consumed. You think cavemen went around eating soy turkey?"

Rachel's smile faltered a modicum but she refused to show her growing ire with the woman. "To each his own I say. I don't try to press my diet on anyone else."

"But you do. You made a vegan pie that everyone is expected to eat and there's a Tofurky in the roaster. If I were making dinner-"

"Well you aren't, Mother," Anjali replied harshly. "I'm hosting Thanksgiving this year and I invited my best friend who is vegan so I'm going to provide food she can eat. There's real turkey in the oven so stop complaining."

Her mother glared at her but didn't respond. Anjali left the living room and Finn and Rachel followed behind into the kitchen. She put the pie on the counter and plopped down in a chair, lowering her head to rest on the table top. Rachel sat across from her, sympathy in her gaze.

"This day has been one disaster after the next," Anjali moaned.

"It's Thanksgiving. There's usually some family drama."

Anjali lifted her head and stared at her best friend with dead eyes. "Your dads love Finn, Finn's parents love you. When have you had family drama? My mother has hated Puck since she met him, she's hardly held her granddaughter since she's been here, she and Adele have been arguing all day about _everything_, and I'm at wit's end!"

A cork popping called their attention and they both turned to see Puck pouring a glass of red wine. He held it out for his wife who only waved it away. "I can't. I need to keep sober to deal with our mothers."

Puck placed the bottle and glass on the table and knelt next to Anjali, taking her hand in his. "If you ask me, the only way to deal with those two in the same room is _not_ to be sober. Nothing you do or say is going to make them like each other so just enjoy yourself as much as you can. Have a drink."

Anjali's mouth twitched in contemplation and she stared at the glass before taking the bottle and drawing a long gulp straight from it. Puck chuckled and kissed her temple before turning back to check the turkey.

"So where's the kid?" Finn asked, grabbing a beer and cracking it open.

Puck pointed to the ceiling. "She's upstairs napping. I think Sarah's been watching her the whole time. She's obsessed."

"Is your brother here?" Rachel asked Anjali hoping for a favorable answer.

She nodded glumly. "He's in the man-cave downstairs, escaping the war up here. I envy him." She took another swig of wine and Rachel internally groaned. Rachel didn't particularly care for Anjali's little brother.

Just then the kitchen door swung open and Sarah walked in carrying a wide awake Jasmine. "She woke up and started getting fussy. I think she needs a diaper change."

"And you couldn't have done it?" Puck grumbled. He hated diaper duty.

"I thought Anjali might want the break from Mom."

She stood up and grabbed Jasmine, grinning at her and making the baby smile.

"Come on, Pumpkin, let's get you a clean diaper." Jasmine giggled and squirmed in her mother's arms. "Let's just hope we can get through the mine field first."

Rachel stood too to accompany her and the women left the kitchen to find Adele alone in the living room.

"Hi Ms. Puckerman," Rachel greeted, slowing to say hello finally.

"Hello, Rachel. How are you, dear?" she asked pleasantly. Ms. Puckerman had always liked her and was elated when she and Puck had their brief fling. She liked to make it out to be some tragic, lost romance between them and tended to guilt her and Puck for breaking up, but Rachel just let it roll off her back. She loved Finn and Puck was nothing but a distraction and a means to an end. Even when she cheated on Finn with him, she still imagined it was Finn kissing her and touching her. She never had feelings greater than physical attraction for Puck.

"I'm fine. How are you? Excited to visit the city finally?"

She shrugged indifferently. "Big cities have never been my cup of tea. I'm only here because I wanted to see the house Noah bought and my granddaughter. I've only seen her once."

"Well, I'm sure Noah is happy you're here."

"Yes, it's just a shame he failed to mention there would be other guests as well. Except of course for you and Finn, dear. You know I'm always happy to see you." She sighed and frowned. "It's such a shame you and Noah didn't work out. There would be no question that you would have gotten married in a synagogue instead of a cheap ceremony in Las Vegas and your children would obviously be raised in the Jewish faith."

Anjali rolled her eyes and continued walking to the stairs. Rachel however defended Puck and Anjali's relationship. "Noah and I would never have worked out. He adores Anjali though and I know she feels the same. They're actually a perfect couple."

Adele snorted. "No such thing. But there is near perfect. You two were near perfect."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the woman and tried her best not to break out in raucous laughter. Adele was clearly in denial and couldn't accept that her son was in love with a woman who wasn't the perfect mold she wanted for him.

"I'm going to go help Anjali with Jasmine." She excused herself and when she arrived to the nursery she found Anjali angrily changing her daughter's diaper, mumbling incoherently to herself. "Don't listen to Adele. The only reason she liked Puck and I together so much was because I'm Jewish."

"And that's exactly the reason she hates me. It's like she blames me for not being born Jewish and not converting. She hasn't stopped whining about how she didn't get to see her 'precious baby boy' marry in the synagogue she was married in. She doesn't even like Puck's father!" She slammed the dirty diaper into the bin and rested her hands on either side of her four month old. "I just don't understand why they can't be happy that Puck and I are happy. That we love each other and made this beautiful baby girl together."

Jasmine chewed on her hand as she kicked her legs on the changing table, staring up at the stars painted on the ceiling. Rachel smiled at how cute she was. She had wild black hair that stuck up every which way and the same brown sugar skin as Anjali. When it came to her facial expressions she looked just like Puck and had his eyes and grin.

"You love Puck, right? And you love Jasmine? Then that's all you need. More often than not parents dislike the spouses their children choose. But you aren't married to Adele and Lynn isn't married to Noah. So don't let their issues with you both get in the way of your happiness."

Anjali turned to face Rachel with tears in her eyes. She sniffled and tried to smile. "Thank you."

Rachel hugged her tightly. "You're my best friend and I hate seeing you so upset. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Anjali squeezed tighter but abruptly pulled away as Jasmine cried out. She made some gurgling noises so they would pay attention to her again and laughed when Anjali looked back down at her. "I'm sorry. Were we not noticing you enough?" She lifted Jasmine and tried to tamp down her messy hair without success.

A knock on the door alerted them to Finn's presence. "Dinner is ready." He noticed the tear streaks down Anjali's face. "Everything okay?"

Anjali nodded. "Fine. We'll be down in a minute. I just want to fix Jasmine's hair."

"Take all the time you need." Rachel squeezed her hand and joined Finn in the hall. He looked at her expectantly. "The stress of her mother and Adele's presence is getting to her."

Finn nodded in understanding. "I would probably cry too if my parents acted that way. Lynn went in to oversee Puck's cooking and wouldn't stop criticizing him. Adele came in to defend him until she started picking on the way he was mashing the potatoes, then they both took over the cooking yet continued to bicker."

"I'm surprised the turkey didn't go out the window."

Finn chuckled and took Rachel's hand as they walked down the stairs. When they arrived at the dining room Puck was setting the food on the table, his mother resetting his placements, Lynn adjusting Adele's settings, only for Adele to reset them again until Puck finally yelled at her to leave it alone. Sarah watched from the side trying not to laugh and Anjali's brother Tim was rolling his eyes as he stealthily drank a beer. When he noticed Rachel however, he perked up and sauntered over to her.

"Hey there, Rachel. You're looking good." He waggled his eyebrows at her and licked his lips salaciously as his eyes raked down her body. She suddenly felt exposed in her gold and black cocktail dress and it wasn't revealing in the least.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "Hello, Timothy. How are you?" she replied tersely.

"Better now that you're here." He stepped closer to her and smirked.

Finn raised an eyebrow and draped his arm over Rachel's shoulders possessively. He knew Tim was no competition and zero threat, but that didn't mean he wanted the little punk undressing Rachel with his eyes. It was bad enough he had already seen her naked once, he didn't want to watch him imagine seeing her naked again.

Tim noticed the territorial threat display and acknowledged Finn for the first time. "So…you're still around? I thought Rachel would have dropped you by now. You know how high school romances can be."

"Sorry man, I'm still here and I don't plan on going anywhere. You know how long-term relationships can be." He pressed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head.

Tim stared at Finn darkly. Ever since Rachel had spent a week in Texas with Anjali during the summer two years earlier, Tim had carried a torch for her and attempted in vain to win her affections. After he saw her in the buff while she was changing into her bikini to go swimming, he had increased his efforts tenfold. Regardless of how many times Rachel insisted she was not interested and was deeply in love with Finn, Tim persisted and didn't seem to take the hint.

"You realize my culture literally wrote the manual on hot sex, right?"

Rachel scrunched her brows in thought. "I didn't realize Texans wrote a book on sex." She bit her lip innocently while Finn stifled a laugh.

"I don't think you realize what you're missing out on. Wouldn't you rather have something a little spicier than vanilla?"

"I've never been a fan of spicy things and vanilla is my favorite flavor. I'm very satisfied with my current level of hot between my sheets and have no desire to sample your spice."

"You just love rubbing it in my face that Pasty over here is the only man you've ever been with, don't you?"

"I'm not rubbing anything in your face. You just refuse to accept facts."

"Until there's a ring on that finger nothing is set in stone. When you finally get tired of boring old vanilla over here, give me a call. I'll be waiting."

"And you'll continue waiting."

Anjali walked around the corner and slapped Tim in the back of the head. "Stop hitting on Rachel, you perv."

"Ow!" he whined in protest. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Both of you stop and sit down," Lynn interrupted, pointing at seats.

Anjali placed Jasmine in her swing next to her seat at the end of the table and Tim sat next to her on her right. Rachel walked around to the other side of the table to sit on Anjali's left but was cut off when Lynn sat there. She tried the seat by Puck but Adele already placed her glass there. Sarah sat between them and Finn was currently in the seat on Puck's left leaving only the seat between Finn and Tim open. She leaned on Finn's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Finn, can you please take the middle seat? I don't want to sit next to Tim."

Finn looked at the empty seat and frowned. "I would but there's no way I'd fit."

She pouted and her shoulders slumped. Dropping her head in defeat, Rachel sat down in the middle seat and tried to get as comfortable as she could under the circumstances. She scooted her chair closer to Finn but Tim just moved his over too.

"Well this is cozy," he leaned into her, breathing on her shoulder.

She sneered at him before making a show of taking Finn's hand in hers and kissing him. "Dear God, help me," she breathed into Finn's ear before pulling away.

Sensing the problem, Anjali stood up and dragged her brother's chair away from Rachel. "Keep your ass at least a foot away from Rachel or I will make you sit at the kids' table."

"There isn't a kids' table."

"I will make one just for you in the kitchen by your lonesome." She pointed threateningly at him and he shifted his chair another inch away from Rachel. Rachel smiled at her best friend and mouthed 'thank you' in appreciation. She just nodded once back at her.

Puck stood up and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Uh, hey…everyone. Thanks for coming to our first Thanksgiving in our new house. I've never really cooked a turkey before so I hope it tastes alright. Mom, Sarah, thanks for making the trip from Ohio and giving me that recipe for the stuffing; Tim, Mrs. Jeeri, thanks for coming up from Texas and making your pumpkin pie. Finn, Rachel, thanks for choosing us even though we know you had better options." He paused briefly as if unsure whether to say more. Puck took a deep breath and looked at Lynn. "Mrs. Jeeri…Lynn…I know we have our differences and that I'm not your favorite person, but I love your daughter and I want you to know that. It means a lot that even though you don't like me, you put aside your feelings to come celebrate with us. Thank you." Lynn was stiff in her seat as she looked at Puck and attempted a smile. "So having said all that, let's eat!"

Food moved around the table as everyone dug in and soon the conversation started flowing. When it turned to Jasmine however, things grew tense in the room.

"Anjali, you never gave me an answer on Jasmine's baptism. When will you be having it?"

Anjali and Puck shared a glance. She cleared her throat and looked down at her plate as she spoke. "We aren't going to baptize her, at least not yet."

"Excuse me?!" Lynn replied aghast. "What do you mean you aren't baptizing her? She needs to be baptized."

"We're not baptizing her because we don't know if she'll want to be Christian or Jewish or even Hindu or nothing at all. We're going to expose her to both of our faiths and let her decide what she wants to be when she's old enough."

"That is…Anjali, you need to baptize her. If she wants to convert when she's old enough, then she can make that decision herself but you need to give her a strong religious background to build on."

"Now hold on. Why should she be baptized? What if they want to raise her in the Jewish faith and she decides she wants to convert?" Adele added.

Puck cleared his throat to speak. "That's why we're waiting and not pushing either religion on her before she's even old enough to know what religion is. We knew this issue would come up and we've talked about it a lot. She's our kid and we think this is the best way to raise her in a multi-faith family."

Adele scoffed and looked at Rachel and Finn. "Rachel, Finn, you two plan on getting married and having children someday, yes?"

They looked at each other, neither wanting to get in the middle of the squabble. Rachel chewed on her lip before hesitantly answering. "Yes, someday."

"And how do you plan on overcoming the issue of raising your children in a multi-faith household?"

Rachel looked over at Finn before answering. "We had a discussion a few years ago and Finn agreed that we could raise our children in the Jewish faith. But just because that's what we decided doesn't mean that Anjali and Noah are by any means wrong. It's actually a very diplomatic way of handling it since they both have strong ties to their individual faiths and don't want to push one over the other."

"This conversation is absolutely ridiculous. Religion runs through the mother's side. Anjali is Christian and therefore her children should be raised as such."

"Mom, I don't understand why you are pushing this issue so much. You married a Hindu."

"Yes, but he accepted that you and Tim would be raised as Christians."

"And when Jasmine is old enough to decide for herself what she wants, I will be more than happy to immerse her in Christianity if that's what she chooses. I don't see why it should matter whether she is baptized now then converts or baptized later into the faith she wishes to be a part of."

"But what if you have a boy?" Lynn cried, leaning forward.

Anjali tilted her head, confused by the question. "I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"Jewish boys get snipped, don't they? You know I don't like the idea of…_that_."

Puck cleared his throat loudly to break into the conversation. "Okay. We're at the dinner table. I don't think this is the appropriate time to be talking about man parts getting snipped."

Rachel snorted. "Really? This is the line?" Just last week he and Finn were literally talking shit while they ate out in public.

"My mother is present," he muttered.

"No, Noah. I think it is wrong to disfigure a little boy's body without his consent. It's painful and what does it really accomplish? My husband wasn't circumcised and he led a perfectly normal life. Tim isn't either and he's just fine."

"Mom!"

"What? We're all adults at this table."

Tim's eyes were wide as he bit back what he really wanted to say to her. "That doesn't mean I need everyone knowing about what's going on in my pants," he swiveled his head in Rachel's direction and turned on the flirtation, "But you're more than welcome to find out later."

"Since I'm Jewish, I prefer men who adhere to my faith." Honestly, she wouldn't really care either way, but she needed to insult his manliness in some capacity to get him to back off.

"I don't think it would be right to do a circumcision on your son in a Jewish ceremony. I don't like circumcision at all and you simply can't raise one child in one faith and one child in the other. You need to make a choice."

"What are you even talking about? We don't have a son! There's no guarantee we ever will. That's the reason you're pushing this issue so much? Because of some hypothetical son we may or may not have? We _just_ had a baby – an unexpected baby – we are by no means ready to even think about another child yet." Anjali stood up and threw her napkin on the table. "You are so frustrating! Both of you!" She looked at Adele and her mother. "Jasmine is our daughter and we will decide how to raise her. If and when we have a son, we will decide whether or not to circumcise him and whether or not it will be done for religious purposes. You're both so concerned with getting your way and being angry that Noah and I aren't with someone _you_ deem worthy, that you can't even see how happy we are!

"Mom, didn't it hurt Dad when his parents disowned him for marrying you? But he didn't care because he loved you more than anything and I know you and Grandma have fought on more than one occasion over your marriage. Didn't it break your heart that she couldn't accept that you loved Dad, that he was your choice? So how can you sit there and do the same thing to me? Noah may be crass and vulgar, but underneath his tough exterior he is the sweetest and most loving man I've ever met. He's my soulmate and all you two care about is getting your way. I love a Jewish man, Mom. Your son loves a Christian girl. Get over it!" Her yell startled Jasmine in her swing and she began to cry. "I don't understand why it bothers you so much." She looked at her mother, "You married a man whose faith isn't even monotheistic!" Then to Adele, "Your son impregnated a Christian cheerleader in high school, that he didn't even really like, and you let her live with you when her family kicked her out. So how is it when Noah and I genuinely love each other you two throw a fit over it? God, I am just sick of you both trying to tell us what to do with our lives."

Jasmine's crying grew in volume until she was screaming and Anjali finally turned her attention to her baby. She lifted her out of her swing and rested her against her chest to carry her out of the dining room and upstairs.

Everyone else sat in silence until Puck finally cleared his throat and rubbed his face. "I guess it wouldn't really be a Puckerman family holiday without someone storming out after a fit, huh Mom?" he tried to joke to break the tension. Adele however did not look amused.

"You had a child with a girl in high school?" Lynn asked slowly, shock registering on her face.

Puck's eyes grew a bit wider and he turned away to take a drink. That was one fact neither he nor Anjali ever wanted her mother to know. Now that it was out, he was going to explain himself however.

"Yes. I did. I was an ass back in high school and a shitty friend. Quinn was Finn's girlfriend and I convinced her to cheat on him with me. When she had the baby, Beth, she gave her up for adoption to Rachel's biological mother."

Lynn was tightlipped as she stared at Puck. "So you not only uprooted my daughter's whole world, you did it to some other poor girl too."

"I didn't uproot anyone's world. Have you been paying any attention at all? Anjali is happy! And the last I heard of Quinn she was doing just fine too. I get it, you hate me because I'm not the guy you wanted for Anjali and I knocked her up and married her in Vegas. Mom, I know you wanted me to get married to a Jewish girl, but that didn't happen. Whether you like it or not, Anjali and I are married and we're staying that way and we're raising Jasmine the way we see fit and if we have more kids, we'll decide how to raise them too. So how about you both get over yourselves and enjoy the damn turkey I spent the last eight hours cooking or else you're never invited to Thanksgiving again because I really don't want to have the same damn conversation every year."

Puck picked a leg up and took a huge bite out of it before dropping it back on his plate and getting to his feet to find Anjali.

Tim heeded Puck's words and started eating his turkey again; Rachel, Finn and Sarah following suit.

"Perhaps we are being a bit harsh on them. They're hardly destitute. Noah is a firefighter, Anjali is working on her second novel and working at the pet store, they have a house. And Anjali is a very sweet and lovely girl," Adele conceded.

Lynn didn't quite share her thoughts. "Noah is a dope. I don't trust him and I don't like his attitude. Anjali was bent on getting married at our parish back home to a good Christian man and raising her children in the Christian faith. But then she met him and changed overnight."

"You ever think that maybe she was always this way but you just never noticed because you were too busy thinking about what _you_ wanted for Anj instead of allowing her to decide for herself?" Tim said in a low voice, surprising everyone, especially his mother.

"Excuse me?"

Tim's eyes flickered back and forth and he shrugged. "I don't know. Don't get me wrong, Mom, I love you, but you can be a bit of a smother. After Dad died, you were so concerned with making sure Anj and I were safe and cared for that you started taking over everything in our lives and you just didn't ever stop. Why do you think Anjali wanted to go away to college? You never let her have any freedom so of course once she was on her own she went for the exact opposite of what you told her you wanted over and over."

"I do not control everything in your lives."

"Before we came here you went through my suitcase and repacked it because you said I didn't do it right. And you picked out all my clothes for the weekend when you repacked it. I'm 19 years old. I think I can handle picking out my own clothes now, Mom."

Lynn sighed. "Is it so bad that I want what's best for my children?"

"Not at all," Adele cut in, "it's what every parent wants. But if you don't give your kids freedom to find themselves they'll resent you."

"Who are you to give me these pearls of wisdom? Your son had too much freedom. Getting girls pregnant and stealing your car and an ATM."

"Noah was a rebellious youth but he has matured to be a standup member of society. His job is saving lives every day. He's made mistakes but he's become a better man for having made them."

"Well my daughter was a straight A student and doesn't have a juvenile record and she turned out just fine without making the mistakes you seem to think makes someone a worthy human being."

Adele laughed at the audacity. "Anjali hasn't made mistakes? She had unprotected sex and got pregnant at 21 and hours after finding out she was with child got married in Vegas!"

"So even you think my daughter and your son together are a mistake."

Adele hissed. "I did not say that."

"But you're thinking it."

Finn raised his hand as if he was in a class until the women noticed him. "If I could just say something…you're both being ridiculous and you both obviously missed the point of Anjali's speech earlier. Rather than being happy that your children are happy, you're focusing on what you consider faults that to them honestly just aren't important. Puck is an idiot and Anjali can be super mean and scary sometimes, but despite that, they make each other happy and at the end of the day, that's what they care about most. I know because that's how I feel about Rachel. I'm dumb 90 percent of the time and Rachel is controlling, but I love her. So maybe, just for tonight, can you put aside your own feelings and think about theirs? It would mean a lot to both of them. You don't have to like Puck or the fact Anjali isn't Jewish, but you could at least pretend not to mind so much."

Adele and Lynn looked at each other momentarily, their expressions contemplative. The women turned Finn's words over in their heads as they sat in silence, continuing their now cold meal. No one spoke for what seemed an eternity.

"Your son is still a meathead but he does seem to really love Anjali. He provides for her and supports her career. And he's a pretty great father. He loves that baby so much," Lynn began, breaking the near ten minute silence.

"And Anjali is much nicer than most of the other women Noah has brought home. It's great that she's open to celebrating Judaism in addition to her own faith as well, even if she isn't converting."

"I guess…maybe…I owe Noah an apology."

"And I owe Anjali one."

The women left the table and ventured upstairs. Finn let out a breath he felt he'd been holding all night. "Why is it every Thanksgiving we end up watching other people fight?" First the Berrys when they were going through a minor rough patch while redecorating their bedroom, then Kurt and Carole over who could cook the better Thanksgiving dinner, followed the next year by Burt fighting on the phone with Kurt since he opted out of returning home that year, and the year prior Carole and Burt had a blowout due to his mother's menopause. Who knew a comment about stuffing being a little dry could lead to a plate full of food being flung at someone's head? Finn was cleaning food out of his clothes all night.

Rachel shrugged before a memory came to her. "The first year we celebrated together no one fought. It was rather enjoyable."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Sarah giggled. "That's probably because Thanksgiving is boring if no one fights. It's just dinner without someone insulting something."

"That's true. Last year it was just my mom and I and after we ate, I went up to my room and watched TV for an hour before passing out. Lame. If you and Anjali had come to visit us, I'm sure it would have been _much_ more memorable." Tim draped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and eyed her chest.

"Ew." She lifted his arm off her gingerly and gripped Finn's thigh for support.

Finn leaned back to look at Tim behind Rachel's head. "If you really want this year to be memorable, _Tim_, touch my girlfriend or make a pass at her again and I'll make sure you never forget it."

Tim didn't seem fazed by his threat. "I'd like to see you try."

Rachel tightened her hold on Finn's thigh when she felt him tense. "He's just goading you. Relax, Finn." She leaned closer to him, moving her hand up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as she whispered in his ear, "Unlike Tim, when you get home tonight, you'll get to help me out of this dress." She pressed her lips to his flushed cheek and crossed her legs, running her foot under Finn's pant leg along his calf.

Tim bit off a piece of turkey angrily as he watched Rachel and Finn cuddle and touch each other and share soft little kisses and whispers as if he and Sarah weren't sitting right next to them. It was disgusting. Thankfully, his sister and everyone else returned breaking them up.

Anjali looked tired and had clearly been crying but the atmosphere as everyone resumed their seats was much more serene and lighter.

"Everything okay?" Rachel inquired, looking at her best friend.

She nodded quietly. "We still have things to work on, but we'll get there." She turned her attention to Finn. "Finn?" He looked up. "Thank you." He smiled in reply and Anjali glanced around the table.

The evening progressed without further drama…for the most part. There was some argument over post-dinner activities but it appeared Lynn and Adele were really trying to get along and not rag on the other's children. Lynn even bit her tongue when Puck made a lewd comment about Anjali's breastfeeding Jasmine.

When Finn and Rachel made their departure, Puck and Anjali walked them to the end of the street to get a moment away from their mothers.

Puck blew out a breath. "Wow, that really sucked."

"I wish our first Thanksgiving as hosts could have been better. I am so sorry you had to witness all of that."

Rachel pulled Anjali into a hug. "It's fine, Anj. All families have drama." She released her and moved back into Finn's arms. "And it wasn't a total disaster. Your mothers actually seem to be getting along now. They may never be friends but I think you got it through to them that they need to be civil and let you live your lives together."

"I wish what I said had any impact. It was Finn." They all looked at him and Finn shook his head, trying to be humble.

"I really just said the same thing you said."

"But it wasn't until you said it that they finally got the message. I don't know why they listen to you but not to us. We're only their kids."

"I don't think it was me, but if what I said did help, I'm glad I could help."

"Let's hope the truce lasts."

Rachel chuckled lightly. "If it doesn't, we'll hold Thanksgiving next year and try to keep it drama free for you."

"You want to have Thanksgiving in your shoebox?"

"It could just be the five of us. A nice, quiet, intimate affair."

"I'd like to have an intimate affair right now," Puck mumbled, earning a backhanded smack to his chest.

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her body as a chill ran through her. "We really do need to go. The bus will be here soon. And clearly Noah has evening plans he wishes to get to." She grinned cheekily at her friends.

They bid Puck and Anjali adieu and continued on to the bus stop hand in hand.

"You don't think our parents will get that huffy about us, do you?"

Rachel shook her head. "My dads like you just as you are and your parents like me. I'm sure they'll support us no matter what we choose…but we are choosing Judaism because it's my faith and you aren't overly religious. Ever since Grilled Cheesus…"

Finn hung his head low as Rachel chuckled at him. "I should never have told you about that. I'll never live it down."

"I still can't believe you prayed to it to touch my boobs."

"It worked. I mean, you were still really prude then so it was only the sides, but it was further than we'd gone before."

"I resent being called a prude. I had never been touched there by a man before and it was a little scary."

"But you dove right in to your first blow job."

"I was inebriated and I had touched you there before." She pouted up at him. "Now stop making fun of me or you can forget me touching you there when we get home."

"I'm sorry, baby." They arrived at the stop and Finn tugged Rachel to him for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you," Finn breathed against her lips.

She glanced up at him softly. "For what?"

"For everything. My life is pretty awesome right now and a lot of it I owe to you. I don't know that I ever would have left Lima without you teaching me to dream bigger. And I definitely wouldn't have found the best girlfriend ever without you."

Rachel took his hands in hers and smiled up at him. "You're very welcome. I need to thank you too. You showed me what true love is and what's truly important. I love Broadway and New York, but I love you more, and whatever happens down the line, as long as I know you're with me, I know I'll be infinitely happy."

He held her face in his hands and kissed her again, mumbling into her lips. "I cannot wait to get home to show you just how thankful I am."

"Well, it is Thanksgiving…" She chuckled and pulled him toward the bus as it arrived.

Rachel couldn't wait to get home and give her thanks to Finn.

* * *

><p>I have to say writing the end of this was a bit painful with the current state of canon Finchel, but it was right in the context of the universe it is set in.<p>

Anyway, happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you enjoy your turkey and don't have familial drama like the Puckermans! lol


	55. Mistletoe Mishap

I was going to write a full Christmas one shot but ran out of time and energy for it, so instead I channeled what I had left into a Dates update. It's fairly short (for me anyway), but I wanted to write a little something for you all for Christmas. So I hope you have a merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, happy Kwanzaa and any other holidays you may celebrate this time of year. :)

* * *

><p><strong>December 20<strong>**th****, 2036**

Isaac toyed with the little white bow on the top of the box wrapped in Santa paper, praying he had made the right choice. The moment he saw them he thought of her…of her amber eyes and the way they sparkled when she smiled, the golden orbs staring into his soul from beneath dark lashes, the heart shape of the gems reminding him of the way she had stolen his heart so many years ago and continued to make it hammer away in his chest with every thought dedicated to her. When he found them, the little dangly amber heart earrings, he knew he had to buy them for her. They matched her eyes and he thought she would appreciate that he noticed.

For years he had been trying to figure out his feelings for Roxy and how to express them. He was fairly certain he had been in love with her all his life, at least as far back as he could remember. But after they kissed five and a half years ago, the fire he felt inside burst into hotter and brighter flames, but somehow things between them never changed. He still picked on her relentlessly and she still hated his guts. He always wanted to tell her that she was beautiful or compliment her outfit or whatever, but at the last second his brain would insert a snide comment that only drove a wedge further between them. But lately, every interaction between them seemed heavier and more charged – like maybe she didn't hate him as much as she wanted everyone to believe. And that was why he tried to be a better man and not torment her so much. Isaac was growing tired of the ruse and was ready to put that chapter behind him. Unfortunately, some things were easier said than done. After spending 16 years acting one way around Roxy, it was a little difficult to turn off the douchebag switch he flicked on whenever in her presence.

But not tonight. Tonight was the Hudson's annual Christmas party and he would be nothing short of a gentleman to everyone he encountered. He needed the night to move smoothly if he wanted any shot at turning his relationship with Roxanne in his favor.

As he got out of the cab, his sisters were bickering about Scarlett borrowing Jasmine's lip gloss without asking and his parents were arguing about their attire. Well, his dad was arguing about having to wear the itchy Christmas sweater his grandma Lynn had sent for him specifically.

"This thing is hideous, Anj. You know she only makes these every year because she knows I hate them but that you'll force me into one anyway. I look like Berry back in high school." He tugged on the collar and Rudolph's nose lit up from the motion.

"You only have to wear it for one day. Now stop whining."

"You're mother isn't even at this party! Why did I have to wear it here?"

His parents grumbled some more and once in the elevator, his father pulled him close for a quiet word. "Isaac, whatever you do, do not knock up a girl with a crazy ass mother. You will never escape her torment."

Isaac gulped and nodded in understanding. "Got it." Little did his dad know, the girl he hoped to end up with had a mother who actually liked him, so he didn't have too much to worry about on that end.

A slightly tipsy Rachel answered the door with a loud and boisterous greeting. "Friends! Oh, come in, come in! I've missed you all so much!" She pulled his mom into a tight hug and pressed her face into her chest.

"Hey, back off those boobies, they're mine. You've got your own."

"What?"

She patted Rachel's head and pried her off. "Please, Noah. You know Rachel gets clingy when she's drunk."

"I'm not drunk! I'm _nearly_ drunk."

"Oh, my mistake." His mother laughed and Isaac felt bored by the conversation already.

He slipped around the group congregated at the door and began his mission to find Roxy and get her alone for a moment to give her his present. It was the first present he had ever bought for a girl he wasn't related to and he wanted the first time to be extra special. To his disappointment, he couldn't seem to find her in the throng of people milling about the condo.

Isaac wandered around for a while until deciding to try upstairs but ran into the one man who genuinely scared him. "Uncle Finn!"

"Hello Isaac. Why are you going upstairs?"

He swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing roughly. "I, uh, I have a present for Roxy. I've been looking everywhere for her but can't seem to find her."

"She's asleep in our room. Roxy's been sick all day and last night."

"Oh…" Isaac could feel the light dim in his eyes at this sad piece of information. "Well, what's wrong with her?"

"Stomach bug; she hasn't been able to keep anything down which is why she's in our room. Easier access to the bathroom. You can put her gift under the tree if you want."

"Uh, no. I'll just hold onto it."

Finn eyed him like he knew what was going through his mind regarding his daughter, but Isaac didn't dare blink. Uncle Finn terrified him, but if he wanted any shot with Roxy, he would have to be able to hold his own around him. Roxy was the epitome of a daddy's girl and Isaac would have to be able to deal with that.

"Have you tried the eggnog? It's extra strong since I spiked what Rachel had already made."

"You're going to let me drink the adult eggnog this year?" Every year at their party the kids attempted to snag a cup of the infamous rum infused eggnog. His parents always got sloshed on it and ended up spending the night making the kids wish they were deaf and the next day seemed to turn into invalid infants, which meant that it had to be good. Aunt Rachel however had eyes like a hawk and always managed to swoop in just as they were about to get a taste.

"You're sixteen. Nothing wrong with a glass."

"Won't Aunt Rachel try to rip my ear off again?"

Finn draped his arm around Isaac's shoulders and led him back down the stairs, away from his intended target. He stared at the closed door of Finn and Rachel's bedroom longingly, sighing deeply at the loss.

"That would make Rachel a giant hypocrite. If she tries to tell you off, remind her of the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. She'll shut up then."

"The what?" Isaac had no idea what Finn was talking about.

"Just tell her it's the kid's eggnog. She's so drunk right now she won't know the difference." He let go of Isaac and started toward Rachel on the opposite side of the room. "Oh, and Isaac…stay downstairs. We don't want anyone disturbing Roxanne." He squared his jaw and narrowed his eyes at him again before disappearing into the crowd. Obviously the promise of adult eggnog was a distraction and an unspoken agreement – letting him drink in exchange for leaving Roxy alone.

If Isaac had to worry about anyone disliking him for knocking someone up, it would be Finn Hudson. Not that he planned on following in his father's footsteps on that front, but sometimes he felt that if he even looked at Roxy, Finn could tell the feelings were much deeper than mere friendship.

Without Roxy around to woo, the party was completely boring. He drank a few cups of eggnog and felt a slight buzz from the added rum, but not enough to make a huge impact. Upon request, Isaac joined the Hudson boys for a few old school arcade games on their xbox, and as the night wound down, he found himself sandwiched between his sister and Liam on the couch watching a seriously dated Christmas movie.

His parents were nowhere to be found and he had seen Finn and Rachel slip into the laundry room together about ten minutes ago. All the other adults around were Finn and Rachel's friends and certainly none of them were sober enough to care if Isaac broke Finn's only rule and snuck upstairs to visit Roxy. He wouldn't stay long, just long enough to give her his present and wish her a merry Christmas and a happy Hanukkah.

While everyone was focused on the movie, Isaac took his chance to slide off the couch and quickly ascend the stairs. Despite being on full display in front of everyone, no one seemed to care as he reached the landing and rounded the corner of the railing to stand in front of the master bedroom door. Softly, he knocked and heard a soft croaky 'come in' from the other side. Swiftly, Isaac slipped into the room and found Roxy lying in bed watching her favorite Christmas movie.

"_Muppet Christmas Carol _again? That movie is older than our parents."

"There is nothing wrong with the classics," she fought back weakly.

"I heard you're sick."

"You heard correct. Now get out. I'm not decent." She pulled the blanket over her head to hide.

Isaac sat on the bed and rolled next to her, tugging the blanket down. "I've seen you sick before. It's nothing new."

"That doesn't mean I want an audience to my illness. I look and feel gross. Get out." She whacked him in the face with a pillow and he sat slightly stunned for a moment.

"You look great…" She gave him a look of disbelief. "…For being so sick."

"What are you playing at? Have you come to lull me into a false sense of security to sneak a picture to rent a billboard and show all of Manhattan how disgusting I look when sick?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, but I'll keep that in mind for future reference." He brushed some hair out of her eyes and took on a subtler tone. "It sucks you had to miss the party. It was really lame without you."

"Why? Because I wasn't around for you to torture?"

"Because I had no one to talk to. But on the plus side, your dad let me drink the rum eggnog."

"Wow, you're moving up in the world."

"Honestly, I think it was a bribe."

Roxy turned onto her side and Isaac shifted so they were face to face. "Why would he need to bribe you?"

"To stay away from you."

"Didn't work very well, obviously."

"I have something for you. I wanted to give it to you in person." Isaac sat up and pulled the box out of his back pocket. "I saw them and they reminded me of you."

Roxy tentatively took the box. "It's too small for a trick can of peanuts, but it could contain a bug…"

"It's not a trick. Open it, I promise it won't bite or crawl or anything you're thinking." It didn't surprise him that was her first thought. After all, he had just a month ago put a fake cockroach in her mashed potatoes at Thanksgiving.

Roxy kept one eye on the box and one eye on Isaac as she sat up and ripped open the paper to discover a small jewelry box. She closed her eyes tightly and popped open the top and when nothing made a sound or sprung out at her she cautiously opened one eye and gasped when she saw the earrings. They were little hearts that dangled from silver loops.

"They're the same shade of amber as your eyes," Isaac explained in a shy voice.

"They're beautiful, Isaac." Roxy smiled widely at him and tugged on her bottom lip. While she played with the little hearts, Isaac felt an all consuming desire to lean forward and press a kiss to her pink lips.

He pushed himself upright and managed to hit his head on something leafy yet metallic and that jingled. "Oww," he bellowed, looking up at what he'd hit. Rubbing his head he saw little silver bells tied together with a red bow and round green leaves and little pearly white buds hanging below the bells. "Do your parents really have mistletoe hanging on the headboard?" He rubbed the sore spot where the metal had met skull.

"My mother put it there to be cute and neither has taken it down for reasons that should be fairly obvious."

"And you slept in here?" Isaac shivered at the thought.

"I made sure my dad changed the sheets before I settled in. Those two are worse than horny teenagers and I do not trust surfaces they share on a regular basis." Roxy held her stomach and made a face before slowly lying back down. "I wish this bug would just go away."

"You should ask Santa for help."

She snorted without humor. "Funny."

Isaac leaned on his elbow and looked down at her. "It really sucks you got sick for the party."

"At least I should be healthy again for when we fly out to Ohio for Christmas. That would be even worse."

They fell into an awkward silence and both stared up while they laid side by side. As he lay there, Isaac's gaze kept falling on the mistletoe and the tradition of the plant filled his mind. If there were ever a more perfect opportunity to kiss Roxy again, he'd be hard pressed to find it.

Isaac shifted to face her again and noticed her eyes were closed as she ran her hand over her stomach. "Just wondering out loud here…but, uh…um, have you ever been under the mistletoe with anyone before?" Her eyes flew open and stared at him in shock. "Because we're both under the mistletoe and tradition says you have to kiss the person you're under it with and-"

"You actually _want_ to kiss me under the mistletoe?"

Isaac laughed nervously and tried to downplay how very much he did want to kiss her. "Psh, no. I'm just saying, that's the tradition." _You moron! Why can't you just tell her the truth for once?!_

"Well good. Because I'm not kissing you under the mistletoe or anywhere else either. Now get the hell out of my parents' room. I'm tired and want to go back to watching my Muppets in peace."

"I bet you're just saying that because you've never actually been kissed under the mistletoe."

She pushed up onto her elbows. "Yes, I have not been kissed under the mistletoe which is exactly why I don't want to kiss you. Mistletoe kisses should be for people you love and I don't love you therefore why would I want to waste my first mistletoe kiss on the likes of you? You already stole my first kiss. Is that not enough for you?"

Isaac had half a mind to take offense, but instead even surprised himself with his reaction. He cupped her face in his hand and brushed his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "You don't really hate our first kiss that much, do you? You don't hate me that much, right?"

Roxy's face visibly softened and she licked her lips and Isaac could swear she was turning into his hand further. "I don't hate you, but I don't like you either."

"But I think you do." Isaac leaned closer and could see her amber eyes flickering back and forth, trying to focus on anything but his, but failing miserably as he moved ever closer. "I think you like me a lot."

"I think you're wrong," she whispered, barely above a breath.

Isaac's nose brushed along Roxy's, his eyes slipping shut in heavenly bliss, and he could feel her resolve to hate him slipping away completely. As quickly as their lips brushed however, he felt nothing but air beside him as he fell flat on his face. Righting himself, he saw a blur of Christmas flannel flying to the bathroom, the door slamming shut, and heard the disgusting sounds of retching into the toilet.

"Fantastic." He threw himself dramatically back onto the bed, sighing deeply before lifting himself up by his bootstraps and checking on Roxanne. "Roxy? Are you okay?"

More puking noises followed in response then, "Do I sound okay?! Go away, Isaac!"

"Rox-"

"Go away!"

"Roxy, do you want me to get your mom or your dad?" Silence. "Roxy?"

He heard the toilet flush then a hushed mumble. "My dad…"

"Okay. I'll get him." Isaac leaned his forehead on the door. "I'm sorry you're so sick Roxy, but I know you'll feel better soon. Since I won't see you again until after Christmas…merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah."

The door opened a tiny sliver and he could see one of her gorgeous amber eyes. "Thank you for my present Isaac. The earrings are beautiful."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like them."

"Merry Christmas, Isaac." She threw him a weak smile and closed the door again.

Isaac traipsed downstairs and found Finn and Rachel in the kitchen sharing a glass of red wine. "Uncle Finn, Roxy just threw up again and she wants you."

"What were you doing upstairs? I told you to stay down here." Finn stood and grabbed the Pepto and Saltines from the counter to take upstairs.

"I was just giving her my present. I didn't wake her, she was already awake. She really needs you though. She sounds horrible."

Finn didn't approve of Isaac's rule breaking but didn't argue, instead attending to his ailing daughter, Rachel right behind him. Isaac sat on the opposite side from Finn and Rachel's and grabbed the bottle of wine, pouring himself a glass. He didn't drink wine usually, but after his epic failure, he felt the need to blot it from his mind with some alcohol.

_Maybe it wasn't a total failure. She was going to kiss you…until you made her puke._ He sighed and drank some more, laying back on the bench and staring at the ceiling, replaying the last fifteen minutes in his mind until he finally passed out.

When next he woke, the kitchen was dark save for a single light coming from the fridge. Isaac sat up and rubbed his eyes to see better and felt his heart stutter when he realized it was Roxy standing in the light.

"Hey."

"Holy mother-!" she cried, clutching her heart and nearly dropping the tea in her hand. "Isaac?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry. I forgot you couldn't see me."

"What are you still doing here? Your family left hours ago."

"Seriously?" Roxy nodded. "Even Jas and Scar?"

"Everyone."

"I swear to God, I'm Jan Brady." He stood up and searched for his jacket in the laundry room. "I hope I have enough for a cab home."

"Isaac, it's nearly five in the morning. Just stay and my dad can take you home at a decent hour."

He shook his head no. "I need to get home. If my parents realize I'm not there, they'll freak, and if yours realize I'm here, I'll end up dead."

"You're being a drama queen. Just sleep on the couch. It's fine."

Isaac very nearly considered her offer, but he knew if he stayed there would be consequences. "No, I'll just go home. I'd rather sleep in my own bed."

"Are you saying my couch isn't good enough for you?" she replied with attitude.

"What? No, I just prefer my bed."

"Fine, then go home. Just be careful."

"Worrying about me? See? You do like me." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Hardly. I just know if you die however, then I will never be rid of you because I'm certain you'll haunt me. You're a jerk like that."

Isaac chuckled and managed to find his coat on the hook. He pulled his wallet out and breathed in relief to see he had enough to get home. "If you'd like, I can text you when I get home."

"Please do. I don't want to have to pour salt over my threshold to keep your spirit out."

"Watching _Supernatural_ again?"

"Get out of my house."

Isaac guffawed as she pushed him out of the kitchen. She escorted him to the door and they stood there in awkward sexual tension for what felt an eternity. "Um, I guess I'll see you at New Year's. Bye."

"Bye, Isaac." Roxy watched him all the way to the elevator and when he no longer felt her eyes on him he felt like he had lost something.

The whole cab ride home, Isaac pictured Roxy in his mind, imagining what would have happened if her stomach hadn't decided to interrupt their moment on the bed. He played out fantasies of what it would be like with Roxy as his girlfriend and plotted ways to make it happen. Deep down he could feel that something bigger was coming for them; that someday Roxy wouldn't pretend to hate him anymore and he would be able to articulate his true intimate feelings for her. One day they would finally connect and be a couple – he knew it.

His phone beeped with a new text message as he settled into bed for the night. _Did you get home safe?_

He grinned at her concern. _**Yes. Were you up worrying about me? ;)**_

_No! I was merely curious so I could know whether I had to come up with an alibi or not._

_**Haha. Don't worry. You're in the clear. Now go to bed and get better.**_

_Thanks. See you on New Year's. Night._

_**Night Roxy.**_

Yeah, they were definitely on their way to couple status.


	56. Class of 2012

At long last...a new Dates chapter! I am so sorry for the long wait but now that I'm officially done with college I should be able to focus on writing more. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>May 28<strong>**th****, 2022**

"Are you sure you don't mind watching her?"

"Rachel, when have we ever minded watching our granddaughter?" Carole replied, taking the ten month old from Rachel's arms.

"I just didn't want to interrupt any plans you and Burt may have had. It is a Saturday after all and my dads were supposed to have her."

Carole brushed her worries off. "It's fine, really. With your dad sick, it isn't a good idea for Roxy to be over there. Besides, with how little we get to see her, it's nice to get an extra day. Isn't that right, precious?" She bounced the baby in her arms and Roxy giggled happily.

That night was Finn and Rachel's ten year Class of 2012 reunion at the Marriot and both were back in town for the event. It had been ages since they had seen many of their friends and they were looking forward to hearing what everyone was up to and how adult they had all become. And Rachel was most looking forward to telling everyone about her Broadway success and showing off pictures of her baby girl. But first she had to leave her baby with proper care.

Her fathers had been looking forward to taking Roxy for the night while they had a fun evening with old friends, but her Dad had come down with an allergy induced cold. She had been wary about leaving Roxy, who herself had just recently gotten over a cold, with them and risk her getting sick again. It was last minute but she appreciated it when Carole insisted they could drop Roxy off at their house and still go out and enjoy their night.

"Rachel, stop worrying so much. Go out and have a good time. I promise Roxy will be fine with us."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I know she loves her Grammy and Papa. Speaking of, where is Burt?"

"He's in the bathroom. We had chili for dinner. I told him only one bowl, but of course he didn't listen and snuck a second."

"If you tell Kurt I'm sure he'll chew him out for you." Rachel chuckled and balked at the time. "Wow, it's almost seven. We really need to get going. Thanks again for taking Roxy. We really appreciate it."

"Of course. Tell Finn I say hello and to have fun."

"I will." Rachel looked at her daughter and took her little hand. "You be a good girl for Grammy and Papa, okay? I love you, sweetie. We'll see you in the morning." She pressed a kiss to Roxy's head and sensing she was leaving, the baby began to fuss and whine. Roxy reached out for Rachel, wanting her to hold her and it broke Rachel's heart. "Okay, one more hug." She hugged her and kissed her cheek before giving her back to Carole. "Bye bye, Roxy. Have fun with Grammy and Papa." She waved goodbye and tried not to let Roxy's cries keep her.

In the past few weeks, Roxy had grown very clingy whenever she or Finn left and her little pout always made it hard for Rachel to say goodbye. She read it was normal for babies Roxy's age to start experiencing separation anxiety, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Rachel sighed and exited the house to get back to the car. Finn was drumming along to Jukebox Hero on the steering wheel when she got settled in her seat.

"Everything okay?" he asked, noticing Rachel was rather quiet. He backed out of the driveway and they sped along to their reunion.

Rachel took a deep breath and held her husband's hand in hers. "Everything's fine. I just hate leaving Roxy. She gets so upset and it breaks my heart."

"She gets over it pretty fast. I'm sure Burt is already entertaining her with tickles." He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "You're not going to worry about the baby all night, are you? We came back here to see our old friends and have fun."

"I know. I'll be okay once we get to the hotel."

"Speaking of the hotel…did you wear that new underwear I saw you stuffing in your luggage?"

"Finn! How dare you peek at my undergarments?! Those were supposed to be a surprise."

"So you are wearing it," he asserted, smiling devilishly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and stared forward. "Pay attention to the road, lover boy."

A few minutes later they were parking the car and checking their appearances before making their way into the building. Upon reaching the front door they saw many fellow members of the class of 2012 but none of them were exactly friends. There were some former Cheerios, still looking like the epitome of stereotypical beauty queens – even if some were very round with pregnancy, former football players – some aged to perfection like fine wine, such as Finn – and others aged more like moldy old cheese from drinking far too much beer. "Oh God, there's Jacob Ben Israel," Rachel whispered to Finn, ducking behind him to avoid being seen. Unfortunately, she was too late.

"Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry…or should I say Rachel Hudson. I heard you two got hitched," his nasally voice wafted, followed by the intense smell of Abercrombie & Fitch cologne. If only his physique matched.

Rachel put on a brave face. "Hello, Jacob. Yes, we did get married, about two and a half years ago now."

"You two really weren't much for browsing, huh?"

"You don't need to browse once you've found your soulmate. I'm sure that's something you wouldn't understand."

"Actually, I have found mine. And here she comes now." Jacob pointed to a tall thin blonde that looked exactly like the up-and-coming French supermodel Dominique Lyon that Kurt had worked with during New York Fashion Week. "Dominique! Over here, my sweet!" He waved obnoxiously at the woman and she grinned brightly when she saw him, rushing over and lifting the tiny man off his feet in a hug.

"Dominique?" Rachel asked in disgusted amazement. She looked from Jacob to the statuesque blonde then up to Finn for confirmation that she wasn't stroking off and was actually witnessing a gorgeous supermodel Eskimo kissing the vilest creature to ever walk the halls of McKinley High School.

"Rachel? Oh my goodness! It is so good to see you!" she squealed, her soft accent poking through. Dominique pulled Rachel into a hug and kissed each cheek before stepping back into Jacob's arms. "Jacob said you would be here and I was hoping to talk to you. I see you're wearing one of Kurt's." She appraised her hot pink sequined mini-dress that ended just beneath her butt and strappy pink heels which made her legs go on for miles.

"What is going on? How do you and Jacob know each other? And why are you here with him?"

Dominique looked down at the man like she had never seen a more precious thing in her life. "Jacob is my boyfriend."

"What?" Rachel shouted louder than necessary, earning glances from people around. "I am so confused."

Dominique laughed and brushed some hair behind her shoulder, making a few men around stop and stare, and making their girlfriends and wives very angry. "Jacob did a story about me for _W_ magazine and he was such a gentleman. He asked me on a date and at first I was skeptical because he isn't my usual type, but he put in so much effort to impress me, I couldn't say no. He's really the biggest sweetheart and so romantic. We've been together ever since. He's my little Jewish Frizzball." She patted his trademark Jewfro – which he was still rocking ten years later – and puckered for a kiss. Rachel and Finn shared a look of distaste as their lips touched. "Jacob tells me you two dated in high school but you broke up with him for a gorilla. You really missed out, Rachel."

"Hey, I am _not_ a gorilla," Finn added to the conversation.

"And we _never_ dated…_ever_. The little cretin stalked me and blackmailed me on multiple occasions. He made me give him a pair of my underwear once in exchange for keeping quiet about a story that would hurt my friends. Which he didn't even follow through on since it got out."

"That was Sue Sylvester's doing. And besides, you didn't follow through either. You gave me an unworn pair you had just bought. I never did get my genuine Rachel Berry panties."

"And you never will," Finn growled. "The only guy seeing Rachel Berry panties these days is me."

Jacob narrowed his eyes as he stared up at Finn. "You can keep your Rachel Berry panties. I get Dominique Lyon panties now. And she doesn't even hit me when I ask to see them. If you'll excuse us, we're going to join the party now." Jacob turned his nose up at the couple and began walking away.

Turning around to look back at them as he pulled her along, Dominique waved goodbye. "Good seeing you, Rachel! We'll talk later!" The odd couple entered the ballroom where the party was being held and Rachel turned her attention back to her husband.

"There is no way that pairing is legit. He has to be paying her…or blackmailing her. I should ask Kurt. He would know."

"Rachel, can we just forget about Jewfro and enjoy the night with our friends?"

"We haven't even seen any of our friends yet. Not even Kurt, Noah or Santana."

Finn's attention was pulled beyond Rachel and he pointed toward the door. "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear…" Walking toward the couple was a stag Kurt and the Puckermans.

"I cannot wait to see which jocks finally came out of their closet and want me. I will turn them down so hard," Kurt exclaimed, rubbing his hands together and cackling a little villainously.

"If you're gonna turn them down, why are you here stag?" Puck asked, coming up behind him when they stopped in front of Finn and Rachel.

"I said the jocks. There are sure to be a few people from other cliques I could get to _know better_."

"Feisty, Kurt. I like it," Rachel said, giggling and snaking her arm through his. "Let's go see all the people who used to make fun of us and laugh at how they aren't as successful as us."

"I love how you think."

Kurt and Rachel walked away from the group and entered the ballroom. "I guess I'm chopped liver now," Finn muttered, following behind Puck and Anjali.

The ballroom was set up with white and red decorations, a large Class of 2012 banner stretched across the stage where a DJ was playing. Couples danced in the center of the room while tables were set up along the edges. It reminded Finn of all the weddings he had gone to over the years but minus the bride and groom.

Almost as soon as he made it to the first table, a familiar face rolled up in the form of Artie Abrams, ten years older, but still nerdy chic.

"Finn! Dude, I'm so glad to see you. I have a question."

"Hello to you too," Finn chuckled. "What's up?"

"You need to clear your schedule for June 3rd next year."

"Uh, okay…"

"I need you to be a groomsman. I'm getting married!"

"No way! Congrats, dude!" They high fived and Finn inquired more. "Alicia? I didn't know you proposed."

"I just did it like two days ago. The only reason we have the date set already is because she's a sneak and knew I was going to ask. But I don't mind. Makes it a little easier."

"Very true. Seriously, congratulations. Of course I'll be your groomsman."

Alicia, a medium height brunette with curves in all the right places, walked up to the men and ran her fingers through Artie's hair, saying hello to Finn before wheeling Artie to the dance floor. He had done well for himself, earning his doctorate and working in R&D for Pfizer in Cambridge, Massachusetts, snagging a great girl who worked in the same field.

Finn continued into the ballroom and found Mercedes and Sam talking, looking rather cozy at the bar, laughing and touching suggestively. Last he heard neither had been involved with anyone in a while as Sam was constantly touring with his obscure indie band and Mercedes was based in L.A. writing and producing albums for top artists in addition to recording her own soul and R&B albums. She had most recently won a Grammy for Song of the Year.

When he found his wife and brother, they were engaged in conversation with Mike and Tina who were holding hands and looking like the happy married and expecting couple. Tina was pregnant with their second child and from the looks of it, exchanging baby pictures with Rachel. Much like him and Rachel, Mike and Tina had wed after establishing themselves in their careers post-college – choreographer and musical supervisor for theatre and film respectively – before starting a family. They were another high school to real world relationship success story.

"Hey Mike, Tina, long time no see."

"Hey Finn," Tina greeted, running her hand over her swollen belly. "Rachel was just showing us pictures of Roxanne. She's beautiful."

"Thanks. Rachel and I make pretty cute kids if I do say so myself. I see you and Mike have been pretty busy too."

"Second and final. Tim is two now and Lily will be here in about three months. Not soon enough if you ask me. What about you? Plan on having anymore Hudsons?"

Rachel and Finn shared a look and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Someday. But we're enjoying having one right now. Roxy can be a handful sometimes. She's just reached the separation anxiety stage."

"Rachel reached that point a while ago. She was a wreck the first time we had a night out."

"I was not a wreck; merely concerned as Roxy hadn't been without me before."

"What up, bitches?! Lopez is here which means we can start the party!" Santana hollered from the doorway, holding up a bottle of beer in one hand and one of her heels which appeared to be missing the spike in the other.

"Oh, dear lord," Rachel mumbled, face palming in second hand embarrassment.

Santana stumbled into the room on her one heel, furiously kicking it off and hitting a former hockey goon in the back of the head. When she spotted Finn towering over the rest of the crowd, she rushed over to them, dancing as she went.

"My people! What is going on? Wow, McChangChang is preggo. Why is everyone preggo but me?"

"I'm not pregnant," Rachel added.

Santana put her hand over Rachel's face and Rachel smacked it away. "Quiet, Gnome! No one was talking to you."

"Santana, you just got here. How are you already drunk?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

She sucked on the bottle some, lazily wiping her mouth. "I may have pre-gamed. Wha's it to you? I'm an adult."

When a rotund Brittany walked in seconds later, a man none of them had seen before escorting her, the light bulb went on.

"I thought you were over Brittany?"

"Mi mought mou mere mover, Mrittany?" Santana mocked Rachel who rolled her eyes in response. "Did you get over Tubbs? Did Lady Hummel ever get over Frodo?" She turned and looked at Brittany who seemed very happy with the man she was with.

"Santana, you and Brittany haven't been together in years and you're with Ana. Why is this bothering you now?"

"Because she's married to someone else! She's having his dumb baby! You know she didn't even tell me she was getting married? That she was pregnant? Some best friend."

"To be fair, none of us knew Brittany was married or pregnant," Mike added.

Santana turned her wrath on him. "Oh what d'you know, Other Asian? You're just a seat filler!"

"Santana!" Tina said, aghast.

Kurt put his hands on Santana's shoulders and started leading the woman to the nearest table. "Okay, drunkie. Let's get you sobered up. And find some shoes for you."

Rachel glanced over to Brittany and her husband. No one had really heard anything from Brittany since her and Finn's wedding two and a half years ago but apparently she had found happiness and a family. Her eyes flickered back over to Kurt and Santana and she could see that Santana was crying into his shoulder, making him very uncomfortable at getting tears, snot, and spit on his designer jacket. Feeling a sense of obligation to help her friends out, Rachel excused herself to save Kurt and take over Santana care.

"Come on, let's get you to the bathroom and clean you up." Rachel helped her up and Santana held her as they walked to the bathroom. Being a mother now, Rachel was used to dealing with crying on a daily basis and adopting a soothing demeanor.

They reached the bathroom and Rachel sat Santana on the couch in the lounge and went to get some paper towels to clean up her make-up. She took the spot next to her and started wiping down her face. "I'm so lonely," Santana admitted, staring ahead of her blankly.

"How can you be lonely? You have Ana."

"Ana left me."

"What?" It was quite a shock as the couple had seemed so solid only days prior. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just came home and all her stuff was gone. I called her and texted and nothing. She's just…gone."

"Santana, why didn't you say anything?" Rachel stroked her hair and wiped more tears from her eyes. She shrugged in response and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

"Like what? Obviously there's something wrong with me if she left with no warning. Everyone always fucking leaves me." Rachel hugged her and gently rocked her out of habit. "I tried calling Brittany after it happened but she was too busy for me."

"Is that why you're so mad at her?"

"Partly. She was my first love and now it's like she doesn't care at all. She chose Stubby McCripplepants over me, she picked whoever that guy is over me; she doesn't have room in her life for me anymore. But I had Ana. I thought life was good for once, that I had found _my_ soulmate, but now she's gone. And I come here and have to see you and Finn and Puckerman and Anjali and the Asians and Brittany and Anon Guy all happy and with families and it makes it hurt even more. I'm going to die alone."

"Santana, that is not true. You have people that love you, and if Ana is your soulmate, you'll work things out. When you find her, talk to her. She can't have left for no reason at all."

"I don't believe you. But thanks." Santana looked up at Rachel and her eyes widened as her tears began to cease. "You're a good friend, Rachel." She leaned closer and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman for a hug.

"You must be drunk." When she felt Santana's body get heavier atop her and her breathing begin to deepen, she shook her slightly. "Santana?" She jostled her again. "Santana?"

"I love you," Santana mumbled, gripping her tighter.

"Santana…"

"Ana…" She nuzzled her face against Rachel's chest, pressing her lips to her skin. Rachel stilled, shock coursing through her, before gently attempting to pry her off.

"Santana, wake up." The next thing she knew, Santana was kissing her and not letting go. "Santana," she murmured against her lips, pushing at her shoulders. "Wake up."

"Ana…" She gripped her head harder, trying to keep Rachel's body against hers.

"Santana, I'm not Ana. I'm Rachel."

"Rachel?" That snapped her wide awake again and she pushed her away. "What the…? Where am I?"

"You're in the bathroom at the Marriot in Lima. You got drunk and showed up to our reunion smashed and I brought you in here to clean up. You passed out then started kissing me."

"I don't remember that."

"You thought I was Ana. To be fair, you were half asleep." She brushed her hair behind her ear. "Perhaps we should get you home and into bed."

"Hell no. I didn't leave my fabulous apartment in Manhattan where hot lesbians are in abundance to come back to Lima shithole just to sleep. I'm here to shove my success in everyone's face." She started to tear up again. "And Ana was supposed to be here with me to show everyone how happy we were."

Rachel stood up and put her hand out for Santana to take. "Come with me."

"Where?"

She just grabbed her hand and pulled her up, leading her back to the ballroom. Rachel jumped a few times to see over people's heads until she found the person she was looking for. Pulling Santana along, Rachel approached the table Brittany was sitting at.

"Hello, Brittany."

"Rachel!" She pushed herself up and pulled her in for a hug. When she saw Santana standing behind her, the smile fell off her face.

"How have you been? We haven't heard from you since our wedding."

"Of course you haven't because I wasn't me."

Rachel tilted her head in question. "What?"

"I got magnesia after I got kicked in the head during my time as a Vegas showgirl and forgot who I was for over a year. I didn't remember anything, not even Lord Tubbington Jr."

"Or your best friend," Santana added snidely, nearly falling over as she tried to stand still.

"It was a rough time. But I met Spencer and he helped me get home when I got lost in Circus Circus. He really took care of me and Lord Tubbington Jr. He taught me how to do laundry. I didn't even know how to do that before I got magnesia."

"Well, that's good, I guess." Apparently getting amnesia didn't make Brittany any brighter. "So, Spencer. Does he have a last name?"

"Oh yes. He has three names." She pulled the man sitting next to her up to his feet and moved him in front of her. "This is my hubby, Spencer Robert Allen. He's my baby daddy too."

He half-smiled at her and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you. Brittany told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Rachel was rather surprised.

"She told me about everyone in your glee club. Once she remembered who she was she wouldn't stop talking about you all."

"I thought we could all get back on stage and sing him a song. He didn't believe me that we caused a Britney Spears sex riot sophomore year."

"That's a great idea! If we can get the stage, I'm sure we could get the old group back together. I'm pretty sure everyone is here."

"Quinn and Zizes aren't," Santana groaned, holding her head. It seemed her pre-gaming was catching up with her.

"How do you know that?"

"Their nametags were still sitting on the table when I showed up."

"Well, most of us are here. I'm sure we could put something together. Until then, you and Santana should catch up. It's been a while since you two have talked and she could really use her best friend right now."

Brittany looked over at Santana who was a wreck at the moment. She nodded and waddled over to sit beside her.

Rachel smiled as she watched her old friends reconnect. She never realized just how much Santana missed Brittany. Back in New York she seemed so happy and satisfied with her life Rachel never even considered that she missed aspects of her old life in Lima, even Brittany.

She turned to find her husband and other former glee club members to see about getting a number together. When she found Finn he was in conversation with Sam and Puck, laughing riotously about something.

"Hey boys! Sam, it is so good to see you again!" Rachel pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek. "I heard about your band's latest single debuting strong on the charts. I'm sorry I didn't get to see your show in New York when you were there last. My schedule has been so insanely busy."

"It's no problem. We'll be there again."

"I'm so glad you're all here. Santana and I were talking to Brittany and she mentioned that we should get the New Directions back together to perform a song. I've taken it upon myself to locate everyone that's here and get us the stage."

"I don't know, Rach. It's been a while since I've performed on a stage."

"Finn, you're a music teacher. Music is your profession. You live with me. You can handle an impromptu performance." She was putting her foot down on the issue. "I thought we could perform our signature song!"

"Everyone would know it," Puck agreed.

"Then it's settled. We'll find all the members from our class that are here and take the stage together. Let's meet up at the stage stairs."

Rachel rushed off in pursuit of her old high school buddies and everyone she found agreed that it would be fun. Most of their old classmates had gone into professions dealing with the performing arts so none were that averse to the short notice.

Once locating everyone, Rachel approached the DJ and begged a moment to speak with him. He gave her the mic when she explained what was going on and called attention to the crowd of former McKinley students.

"Hello fellow alumni of William McKinley High School, Class of 2012!" she called out, earning a rousing round of cheering. "Some of you may remember me and for those of you that don't, I am Rachel Hudson, formerly Rachel Berry. It's been ten years since we were all last together walking the halls of our high school, and so much has changed in that time. Many of us are college graduates, some of us are married and mothers and fathers, we grew up. But one thing that hasn't changed, I'm sure, is a love of music. So, love us or hate us, here for your entertainment, is the 2012 New Directions seniors!"

She pointed at the DJ who hit the music and the familiar beat of Don't Stop Believin' blasted from the speakers. The group fell into old patterns easily as they began all their 'das' and 'dadums'. Then Finn kicked off the verse, looking at Rachel like that same teenage boy discovering a passion he didn't know he had all those years ago. It was incredible how even when it seemed everything changed, just how much it actually stayed the same.

Rachel smiled brilliantly, joining in, belting out her lines of the verse. The one time hostile crowd was eating it up and wowed at her talent. While she had been amazing in high school, her training in college and years on Broadway had made her even better.

As the song progressed, the crowd danced and sang along while the New Directions alumni worked through the choreography and cues. There were a few mistakes here and there and giggles as they got back on track, but despite the time gap, everyone still seemed to remember.

"_...Don't stop!_"

The song ended, their hands in the air just like old times, and the crowd went wild, much like they had after Push It. The group bowed and curtsied, Rachel waving and blowing kisses as she had grown accustomed to doing at the end of performances. They moved off stage and all hugged each other, feeling the camaraderie from years past.

"You guys, that was so much fun!" Rachel crowed, bouncing up and down happily.

"I forgot how much I loved performing for a crowd. Jas and Isaac aren't nearly as impressed with my singing. It's such an adrenaline rush."

"You don't get enough of those being a firefighter?" Anjali asked, having rejoined the group.

"That's a totally different kind of rush."

Rachel received such a rush and insisted on more. "We should do another one! When is the next time we'll all be in the same place again? Some of us haven't seen each other since we graduated."

"Do we even remember any other songs?" Sam asked.

"We could do Hell to the No," Mercedes piped up, earning a grin from Sam and a round of no from everyone.

"I still kick ass on Valerie." Santana hiccupped. "But I should probably sit for a minute." She clutched at her stomach and plopped into the nearest seat. It seemed dancing around on stage hadn't been the best decision.

"Maybe we should just ask the DJ if we can get karaoke going. That way we can sing what we want and still enjoy the party," Tina suggested.

"That is a fabulous idea, Tina!" Rachel turned to Kurt. "You're totally dueting with me. We haven't sung together in forever."

"I'm up for it. I'll see what the DJ has." He hopped back on stage and started speaking with the man.

Rachel turned to Finn and held onto his lapels. "And you and I are most definitely doing a duet," she said in a sultry voice. Often singing with Finn was their version of foreplay. "I have so many song ideas."

Finn grinned and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, hands slipping low to cup her behind. "You pick 'em out and I'll follow your lead," he mumbled against her lips before lightly kissing them. She patted his chest and kissed him again before running to join Kurt on stage for 'I Got You Babe'.

The party continued on with all the friends reconnecting, singing together, dancing together, and drinking together into the wee hours of the night. Near the end, Rachel was three sheets to the wind and she was ready to take Finn to their room and have a good time in private.

"Finny, I wanna show you my surprise," she giggled into his chest, nuzzling her nose along his neck. They were sitting at a table with Puck and Anjali as well as a few other former New Directions members, Rachel in his lap running her hands over his body, up to fist them in his hair. She kissed his neck and ground herself into his hips suggestively.

"You're really frisky tonight."

"I love you and miss you." She sucked on his neck and he shifted uncomfortably as people stared at his wife and her wanton behavior.

"Miss me? I haven't gone anywhere."

She pressed her lips to his ear and nibbled on his earlobe, "I mean in bed."

"Not following…" He hadn't been gone lately and they'd just had sex the night before leaving for Ohio two days before.

She dropped her voice lower and cupped him through his slacks. "I want you to fuck me. Like when we were in high school."

"Oh, you mean when I could only hold it together for 30 seconds and was scared of boobs?" he chuckled.

"No. Like before we had a baby and bills and responsibilities. I want to reminisce." She nipped at his ear and rubbed his hardening length. "Now."

Finn sucked down the remainder of his beer and slammed it on the table. "Guys, it's been a pleasure, but I think we're gonna call it a night. Rachel's about to pass out."

Puck and Anjali shared a skeptical look. "Uh huh, sure. We'll let you…_rest_," Puck said, waving him away.

He placed Rachel on her feet and stood up, lifting her into his arms bridal style to carry her up to their room. She was thoroughly enjoying touching him on the way up and as they entered their room, she immediately went to work on his belt, tugging his shirt from his pants before ripping the buttons from the material as she tore his shirt open.

"Damn it, Rach. How many shirts are you going to destroy?"

"About as many as it takes to match all my shredded lingerie…" She pushed at the material then wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

"Touché," he mumbled against her lips. With a squeal he lifted Rachel up and carried her to the bed, tossing her on the mattress with a bounce. He quickly shed the remainder of his clothing while Rachel got on her knees and turned away from him to expose her back. Finn tugged her flush against him and began placing hot kisses over her exposed neck and shoulders then down the expanse of skin he exposed as he unzipped the tiny pink dress.

Throwing it to the floor, Rachel was left in only her strapless pink lace bra. She ground herself against his growing hardness as his hands roamed over her body, his lips continuing to suckle every bit of skin they landed on. "Do you like my surprise?" she asked, wrapping her fingers around his length, tugging him gently.

"God, yes." His deft fingers unhooked her bra on the first try, something that high school Finn had taken a while to get the hang of. "But I think you'd have been fine even without the lingerie. Take it off."

He spun Rachel around and laid her out on the bed, climbing atop her to kiss her with abandon. As he yanked her bra off and began palming her breasts, pinching her nipples and earning delicious moans, Rachel's hand continued to pump his shaft until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you," he growled, sitting up and staring down at his flush wife. Her breasts heaved and she nibbled her lip, waiting for his next move. As retribution for his shirt, Finn easily tore the flimsy straps of Rachel's barely-there matching lace g-string, exposing one of her favorite parts of his anatomy.

Giving himself a few tugs, he teased her opening, feeling her growing wetter with anticipation. She rolled her hips, trying to force him inside her, but he drew back waiting until he was ready.

"Stop being a tease, Finny."

"I thought you love foreplay."

"Not right now. Now, fuck me, Finn!" she nearly shouted at him.

Chuckling, he lined himself up and thrust deeply. Using Rachel's legs to steady himself, he began a smooth rhythm, pushing in deep then holding before slowly pulling out. Wanting her closer, Finn wrapped his arms around her lithe body and lifted her up, pushing her hips further onto his shaft as he kissed her.

Rachel wiggled her hips, clenching tightly around him, rocking back and forth while she molded her body to his. Their lips fused and she dug her fingers into his hair, gripping and tugging tightly in time with their thrusts. Finn's hands drifted down her back to cup her ass, squeezing and helping her move against him.

"Don't stop…don't," Rachel tried to protest as Finn laid her back on the bed, slowing down until he got comfortable between her knees again. He lifted her legs and draped them over his shoulders, moaning as the new position made her tighten around his girth.

He started to thrust harder, holding her legs against him. Their eyes locked and he licked his lips, a devilish smirk forming on the edges. Before he knew what was happening, he was losing control of himself. Swelling hot and hard inside her, Finn came, slowing pumping back and forth. Rachel squeezed impossibly tighter around him, milking him for everything he had.

Finn threw her legs down, spreading her wide, and continued moving inside her. His thumb found her swollen pink bud and he circled it tantalizingly slow, building her up higher. He watched his wife throw her head back and tug on her nipples as her body restlessly moved beneath him.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Before she could finish her thought, Finn could feel her letting go, her entire body pulsing as she had a powerful orgasm. She made the sexiest little squeaking noises as she bowed off the bed before rolling her face into the pillow and letting out a moan loud enough to wake the dead. "Don't stop!" she screamed into the fabric, and Finn had no intention to.

Watching her come apart only made him want to do it again and again until she passed out from the sheer pleasure. He slipped from her silky folds and replaced his cock with his fingers, brushing her spot and working her clit at the same time. She was still so keyed up that it took less than 30 seconds to get her to come again. Rachel's entire body shook with the force and she physically had to pry his hand from her folds when she couldn't take it anymore.

Completely spent, Rachel turned to jelly. "I love you," she breathed as Finn joined her in exhaustion.

"I love you too."

"I'm so sleepy. You always tucker me out."

"Yeah, but you never seem to mind."

"I don't. Because then we get to cuddle afterwards." She sidled up to him and buried her face in his chest. "Let's sleep."

"Good idea." Finn chuckled and tugged the blankets from under them as best as he could with Rachel on top of him and before either realized it, they were passed out.

**May 29****th****, 2022**

The next morning Rachel woke feeling tender in all the right places. It had been ages since she and Finn had a night entirely to themselves and it had been wonderful. While Rachel adored being a mother and loved her baby girl more than life itself, she was also a woman with womanly needs and sometimes her baby girl liked to interrupt when she was fulfilling those needs. But not last night. Last night had been pure unadulterated man and wife fucking. She had really been able to let loose without fear of waking the baby or worry that she would wake on her own.

And until about ten minutes before check out time she was going to enjoy more complete alone time with her husband.

Unfortunately, when she turned to wake her husband with hot kisses in hot places, she was greeted with an empty space. "Finn?" she called out quietly. Then she heard a moan from her other side. She turned her head and saw a lump under the covers. "I could have sworn you were on my other side."

Ready to start her day off right, Rachel moved in closer to her husband and snaked a hand around to his front only to find that something didn't feel right. The body next to hers was far too small to be her husband's and severely lacking the proper equipment.

As long dark hair came into view when the large comforter shifted down, Rachel screamed and shot out of bed, landing on her ass on the floor in her haste to get away. The screaming continued until Finn rushed out of the bathroom, still buck naked, and picked her up off the floor. "What? What's wrong?"

Rachel pointed to the lump that was stirring in the bed and Finn pushed Rachel behind him. The blanket flew forward to reveal a worse for wear Santana, her hair a tangled mess, make-up smudged, and nothing on but her underwear.

"Jesus Christ… What the hell was that?" she moaned, gripping her head.

"Santana?"

"No. It's Santa Claus," she replied dryly.

Rachel peeked around Finn and took in their old friend getting comfortable under the covers again. "Santana, what are you doing in our bed?"

"Well, I was sleeping until Big Bird's mating call woke me up."

"Why are you in our room?!" Rachel insisted.

Santana rubbed her eyes and massaged her forehead. "Could you maybe lower it a few decibels? My head hurts."

"Santana, what are you doing in here? How did you even get in? The door is locked."

"Kurt brought me last night. Turns out he was expecting company and he didn't want me in his room so he brought me to yours. I felt disgustingly ill, especially after witnessing Jewfro dry humping that French stick figure. Then I threw up when they actually started making out." Santana physically shuddered. "Now I've heard you two fucking three times and seen it twice. Please don't add to that total. And put some damn pants on. If I wanted to look at penis, I'd have stayed in Kurt's room." Santana threw the blankets up over her head and turned away, but her comfort did not last.

Finn ripped the covers off her and she shivered as the cold hit her. "Get your clothes on and get the hell out of our room!"

"Where do you want me to go?"

"I don't care! Just get out."

Santana rolled her eyes and got up, wandering over to the chair where she had laid out her dress. "You should feel lucky that I'm here because this is the closest you will ever get to a three way."

"Don't flatter yourself, Santana. Now get out."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Just kick me out onto the street…" Just then Santana's phone rang. Rather than answering it out in the hallway, she sat in the nearest chair. "Hello?"

"Santana…" Finn growled. She ignored him as she continued to have a conversation.

Behind him, Rachel was fidgeting as she attempted to reach the sheets. Getting the hint, Finn grabbed it and wrapped his wife before following her into the bathroom.

"I am going to kill, Kurt!" Rachel raged. "He had no right to leave Santana in our room. And where the hell was she last night? She wasn't in the bed when we were. And why would she crawl into bed with us when we were done knowing what we had just done and that we were naked."

"Does it really matter? She was still in our room." Finn rubbed his temples and leaned against the counter to think. "Okay, I'm going to go talk to Kurt and you try to get rid of Santana. When they're both taken care of, we'll get back to the morning we were supposed to have."

Rachel grinned. "Speaking of, why weren't you in bed?"

"I needed to use the bathroom." He opened the door and found Santana still on the phone looking surprisingly ashen and uncharacteristically silent. Quickly, he threw on some clothes and brought some into the bathroom for Rachel to put on. "I'll be back soon. My conversation with Kurt shouldn't take too long." He kissed Rachel quickly before ducking out of the room and heading to the floor above to find Kurt.

Highly agitated, Finn banged on the door. "Open up, you son of a bitch!" He could hear movement behind the door and hushed whispers that were not as hushed as he was sure Kurt meant them to be. "I know you're in there. I can hear you moving."

The lock clicked open and the door moved only enough to reveal Kurt's blue eye. "What?" he barked.

Without greeting, Finn shoved the door open and entered, severely regretting doing so when he found the scene in front of him. Clothing was strewn everywhere and Kurt had the sheet wrapped around himself like a flowing gown while a man he recognized as the party's bartender hurried to cover himself on the bed.

"Just what do you think you're doing barging into my room?!"

"Just what do you think you're doing leaving Santana in mine and Rachel's room?!"

Kurt paled and swallowed thickly. "I was going to leave her here, I swear. But then I went back down to the party while she slept off the alcohol, but one thing led to another with…" He turned back to the man, "What was your name again?"

"Devon."

"With Devon, and he hasn't come out to his roommates yet, so we couldn't very well go to his place. I couldn't just kick Santana out with nowhere to go either. So, I swiped Rachel's keycard before heading upstairs and brought Santana to your room. I figured you'd find her on the bed and take care of her when you came up."

"Oh, we found her on the bed…this morning! She crawled into bed with us sometime during the night after we had sex, while we were naked. Rachel started groping her because she thought Santana was me!"

"You had sex with her in the room?!" Kurt was eating this information up. "Jeez, I never realized how much of exhibitionists you and Rachel are. How many times has she watched you guys have sex now?"

"We didn't know she was in the room because she wasn't in the room. She must have been in the bathroom or something. We were a little busy when we got to the room."

Kurt popped a perfectly manicured brow. "I'll bet." But then he waved his brother off. "What are you getting mad at me for? It sounds like you and Rachel had a good night even with Santana in the room. So you woke up in bed with her. Can't be as bad as that time you, Rachel, Anjali and Puckerman all stood around staring at each other's goods in college."

Finn had to concede. "That is true. And Santana's already seen us both naked anyway."

"Good. So now you can stop being pissed at me and get the hell out of my room which you so rudely entered without permission." He pointed angrily to the door and lost the grip on his sheet, the material falling to the floor.

Seeing more of Kurt than he ever wanted to, Finn rushed back to the door facing it, but before he left, he spoke to Kurt. "You could at least apologize to Rachel. You still shouldn't have put Santana in our room without asking or even telling us. We had special plans just as much as you did."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat back on the bed watching his brother leave. Once out of the room, he moved back to the bed, staring down at Devon. "Now, where were we?"

Back in Finn and Rachel's room, Rachel was having a much easier time getting Santana to leave than she had expected.

"So Ana only left you to protect you?" Rachel asked skeptically, trying to understand Santana through the mumbled Spanish.

"Yes. I have to go."

"Wait, wait. Slow down, I'm confused. How was turning you into a giant mess protecting you?"

Santana sighed, exasperated with the conversation and ready to bolt. "Ana's douchebag ex-boyfriend found out she moved to New York and where she was working so she had go into hiding until she could get him behind bars. She didn't tell me anything because she didn't want him to come after me nor did she want me to go all Lima Heights on his ass. She knew I would try to deal with him myself and she didn't want me to get hurt because he's got roid rage or something and thought he'd do something to me. So she went to the cops and told them what was going on and he's wanted in multiple states for various crimes, the biggest of which are coke dealing, car theft, and assault."

"Sounds like a real winner," Rachel mumbled.

"But now he's behind bars and going to be for a very long time so Ana is coming home and has big plans for apologizing to me."

Rachel seemed wary. "Are you sure you can trust this story? It sounds a little crazy."

"I trust Ana. Before she left, I had no reason to doubt her. She even told me about her asshole ex, so it's not that crazy."

"If you're sure." Rachel moved in front of Santana. "If you're positive that Ana is telling the truth and that she's the one, I am more than happy to support you. You're my friend and I want you to be happy. I know we haven't always gotten along but I mean it. Everyone deserves to find true love."

Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her in for a hug. "I appreciate that. But now I need to go get my future fiancée." She pulled away and slipped her heels on.

"Wait…fiancée? You're proposing?!"

"Bye, Rachel. It's been real." She tossed her a curt wave, a mischievous smirk on her face, before rushing out the door.

Rachel plopped down on the bed in astonishment. "Well, this has been an interesting reunion."

Seconds later, a knock caught her attention. The moment she opened the door, a large blur lifted her off her feet and didn't stop until they reached the bed. "Kurt's busy getting laid, Santana is off to get her girlfriend back, and now, you and me are picking up where we left off last night." Neither spent anymore time thinking of anything but each other.

Around one, after being caught in bed by the maid coming to clean the room, the couple realized they were well past their check-out time and should have been back to pick up their daughter hours before. When they arrived back at the Hummel home however, they realized they hadn't needed to worry.

"Oh, she's been an absolute doll. I think Burt's managed to fall even more in love with her if that's possible. I've barely been able to hold her because he's been handling her."

"Where are they?" Rachel asked when she neither saw nor heard them on the first floor.

"The tub. Lunch time got a little messy for Roxy and Papa. She threw her sweet potatoes right in his face and he gave it right back to her."

Finn chuckled. "You tried the sweet potatoes? She hates those. Rachel, I told you not to pack them."

"They were the closest vegetable to the top and we needed to use them up."

"Anyway, they should be finishing up soon."

They all moved upstairs and could hear the happy squealing coming from the bathroom and Burt's voice as he played with his granddaughter.

"Ducky gets a three-pointer and the crowd goes wild!" Burt cheered, mimicking the sound of a roaring crowd. Carole pushed the door open and revealed her husband and Roxy sitting together in the tub, playing bathtub basketball with her tub toys. Roxy beat her hands against the water happily, screaming in excitement. Then she picked up a squishy fish toy and tried to imitate Burt to get a basket but instead nailed him right in the face. "We need to work on your form, kid." Then he finally noticed their audience. "Oh, hi guys. We'll be done soon. She's actually clean already but wanted to play with her toys."

When Roxy noticed her parents standing in the doorway she bounced and shook erratically. "Bababababababa!" she cried out, reaching out for them. Apparently bath time was over.

"Hi, baby girl!" Rachel crowed, stepping closer to the tub and trying not to look at her naked father-in-law.

Noticing her embarrassment, Burt assured her, "Oh, I'm wearing my trunks. I learned from experience not to bathe nude with babies. I should have known even before he asked for those heels when he was three that Kurt is gay."

Feeling more at ease, Rachel knelt in front of the tub, grabbing the towel off the counter. In her haste to reach her mother, Roxy scooted on her butt to the edge of the tub and tried to pull herself into a standing position. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she began to grow restless and little whines escaped her mouth as her face began to contort. Rachel quickly scooped her up and the whining ceased as soon as it started.

"Did you have a fun bath with Papa?" Roxy giggled as Rachel started drying her off. "Let's go get you dressed so Papa can get clean too." She handed Roxy over to Finn and got up and as they walked to Finn's old room, Roxy babbled and Finn responded as if she were telling him about her day.

"So then you went racecar driving? No way! That's awesome!"

"Badaba," she mumbled, chewing on her towel.

"Wow, then you rode a dinosaur in outer space. Sounds like you and Grammy and Papa had a great night."

Rachel chuckled and followed behind him, pulling out an outfit for Roxy to wear while Finn put her diaper on. She continued talking to herself and when Finn finished, she rolled onto her stomach and started crawling up the bed. Finn followed her and laid out beside her, watching to make sure she wouldn't fall off the bed. She found the picture frame with a picture of him and Rachel at prom senior year on his bedside table and like she loved to do lately, grabbed it and held it close. Finn tried to pull it away to replace it but Roxy put up a fight.

"Sweetie, you gotta put it down. It's not a toy."

She shook her head and started to whine then the next sound of her mouth made him pause.

"Dada? Did you just say Dada?" he asked, amazed.

"Dada!" she screamed again.

Pride swelling in his chest, Finn called Rachel from the diaper bag. "Rach, c'mere."

"What? I'm looking for Roxy's socks."

"Forget the socks, come here."

Rachel joined him on the bed. "Finn, she can't play with that. It has sharp edges."

"I know, but watch." He tried to take the frame from her again.

"Dada!" She shook her head no and gripped it tighter.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears. "She said her first word. I think she thinks it's synonymous with no, but she still said her first word that wasn't just babble!" Picking her up, Rachel stood Roxy on her lap and kissed her little cheek. "I love you so much, Roxy."

"Dada!"

Finn laughed and sat up, taking Roxy's hand. "Close, but not quite. We'll work on that." He kissed her cheek.

Roxy tilted her head back and forth, shaking the frame up and down, repeating 'Dada' over and over. Rachel moved to lie next to Finn and they turned to face each other, Roxy nestled between them.

"She's growing up so fast. First eating solid foods, then crawling, now her first word… Soon we'll be sending her off to school, then prom, then college, walking her down the aisle, holding her children…" She was getting choked up.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself, babe. We still have plenty of time to enjoy our baby. And we're still planning on two more."

Rachel sighed, glancing down at her baby who was still playing with the frame, looking at the picture. "I know. But we only get our first baby for so long."

Finn ran his hand along her arm. "She'll always be our baby…but if you wanted to start working on another one…" He winked suggestively to which Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Let's just enjoy the one we have for now. We won't get many more quiet moments like this one once we have more Hudsons running around." When she looked down again she realized why it was so quiet. "She passed out. I guess it's nap time."

"Nap time sounds good. Let's put her in her playpen and get one ourselves."

Rachel gently clothed Roxy in her new outfit before letting her sleep in her playpen next to their bed. She and Finn cuddled and watched their baby girl nap peacefully.

"Can you believe how much has happened in ten years? It doesn't seem like that much time has passed since we were kids ourselves, but it has."

"I know. But I wouldn't change anything. I love my life and I love Roxy, and I love you." Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's temple and she snuggled further into her husband.

"I love you too. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and the past ten years have been the best of my life."

And she couldn't wait for their 20 year reunion to repeat the sentiment, certain that the next ten would be even better.


End file.
